<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Called Home by Asraella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765880">Somewhere Called Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella'>Asraella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The L Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note, Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gothic Romance, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Friendship, Ryuk Likes to Watch, Sexual Tension, Shinigami Voyeurism, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicide, This AU is L's side of the story, Wammy's House (Death Note), kira task force - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L knows one undeniable truth. Light Yagami is Kira, but the Task Force's reluctance to believe that fact could prove to have fatal consequences. To improve his chances of convincing them of Light's guilt, he decides to have a new member join the team in hopes that her expertise will strengthen his theory, but Kathryn is far more than he bargained for. Now, during the most difficult case of his life, L finds himself longing for things he never knew he wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Misa &amp; Rem, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L &amp; Mello | Mihael Keehl &amp; Near | Nate River, L &amp; Watari | Quillsh Wammy, L &amp; Yagami Light, L (Death Note) &amp; Original Female Character(s), L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), Matt | Mail Jeevas &amp; Mello | Mihael Keehl &amp; Near | Nate River, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light, Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The L Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everybody! I always wondered how  L's life could have been different if just one person, other than Watari, believed him about Light's guilt. That downtime between when L and Light take the entrance exams for To-Oh University and giving the commencement speech, needed some explanation, so that is how this fic came about.<br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>Just a little note on how old L was when he went to Wammy's House...When I first read Death Note, there was an interview with Ohba where he was asked how old L was when he went to Wammy's and he said 5 years old. Another Note states he was 8. Since 5 was the first age I heard and came from the creator himself, I go with that, that's just my preference though.😊</p>
<p>I rated this mature just to be on the safe side. As asked, I will give a heads up in chapter notes for anything dealing with dark or spicy content, so you can skip it if you want. (I've edited it in a way so skipping those chapters won't affect the story at large). Happy Reading Everyone! 💜 🖤</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>A Preface...</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Author's Note:</em> Throughout this work, I italicize internal thoughts. Dreams will be in bold &amp; Italics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light Yagami walked to school the same way he had gone the last four years, every day sharing a crosswalk with the same strangers, passing each other at the coffee shop or newsstand before bustling off into their inane lives.</p>
<p>Every day, Tokyo broadcasting the crimes humanity inflicted upon itself. A humanity that is remorseless and unaffected by consequence.</p>
<p>Was there ever really any consequence?</p>
<p>Every day being inundated with the fact that evil persisted and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to stop it.</p>
<p>If only someone could stop it.</p>
<p>
  <em>This world is rotten.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuk sat perched on his rock that overlooked the human world. The lush landscape below contrasted with the Shinigami realm, which flawlessly embodied what a wasteland should be. Everything there was dry and empty, a shadow of something that existed a long time ago. His fellow gods of death wasted their time gambling and gossiping about one another, their purpose for existing long forgotten.</p>
<p>He took a bite of what passed for an apple while he watched the humans the way some would watch an ant farm. Boredom filled Ryuk as he blew the dusty apple residue into mock smoke rings that swirled and vanished back into the atmosphere. With a chuckle and a careless flick of the wrist, Ryuk dropped the Death Note to the unsuspecting world he had been so intently observing. He took one long look at his musty surroundings before leaping from his roost and descending into the blue and green beneath him.</p>
<p>
  <em>This world is rotten.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Quillish Wammy’s eyes took in the small heap crouching in the corner of the bookshop.</p>
<p>When he tried to approach the child, he scooched away, pushing himself backwards with is grubby bare feet until he was backed against the wall. His eyes, wide with terror, were ringed in black. His dark disheveled hair, dirty and matted yet spiking in tangles, framed him in neglect. His jeans were muddy and tattered at the bottom as though he had walked on them for miles. An oversized shirt, once white, now dingy and stained with blood, hung over his tiny frame.</p>
<p>He could only imagine the horrors the child’s filthy clothes concealed on his small body.</p>
<p>Slowly, he knelt down and carefully extended his hand towards the boy, who immediately closed is tired eyes tightly and began to tremble with the anticipation of what the strange man’s intentions were.</p>
<p>Quillish sighed heavily as his heart filled with sorrow and disgust.</p>
<p>
  <em>This world is rotten.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Misa Amane sat on the front stoop as the coroner zipped the black bags that contained the remains of what used to be her mother and father. Inside, the walls of her home were splattered with the blood of her family. She would never be able to step foot inside again. She no longer had a home, a family, or people that loved her.</p>
<p>She was all alone.</p>
<p>Her head dropped forward, shoulders heaving violently up and down as tears poured from her eyes, dripping into tiny saline puddles that stained her tights.</p>
<p>
  <em>This world is rotten.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It’s the same thing day in and day out…</em>
</p>
<p>Light Yagami daydreamed while he stared out of the classroom window as his teacher droned an English lesson in the background. He sighed his discontent, resting his face in his hand as he slumped in his chair.</p>
<p>That was the moment it caught his eye. A black bound book, pages fanned out as it tumbled over and over itself before hitting the ground. At first he thought it was nothing more than a crow landing on the lawn, but upon closer scrutiny, it was clearly something more.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until class let out and he picked up the notebook that he wondered just how much more.</p>
<p>“Death Note. Heh, what a joke,” he said to himself as he leafed through the pages. “It’s all in English. What a pain in the ass. Well, I can’t just leave it here.”</p>
<p>Closing the book, he took a quick look around before nonchalantly slipping it into his satchel.</p>
<p>After leaving the campus grounds, he walked through the same streets he had walked a thousand times before, passing by the same houses, the same familiar strangers, the same monotony… He was sure the monotony would kill him one day, doomed to live this unremarkable life until the day he dies.</p>
<p>As he reached the house he was raised in, he slide his key into the lock and stepped inside. Even though his new found treasure was safely concealed among his other texts, he made a b-line to his bedroom, calling over his shoulder "I'm home" before closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>The human whose name is written in this note shall die.</em>
</p>
<p>“Haha, this is fucking sick. What kind of dickhead thought this was a good idea?” He spoke aloud for the benefit of no one, seemingly alone in his room.</p>
<p>Page after page, he read the rules that someone so considerately had written out for him in jagged print. Snickering with every line he translated in his mind, he mocked the text he poured over, but unbeknownst to him. a strange occurrence was happening. The more he read, the more he was drawn to it. He could never have put into words the way this book made him feel, but the Death Note had a way of compelling those who touch it to <em>want</em>...to strive for something <em>more</em>, and the plain black book with its blank pages and laundry list of rules wanted something too. It wanted to make its owner's greatest desire come true, no matter what the cost.</p>
<p>
  <em>The note will not take effect…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A person’s name and face in mind…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>40 seconds…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not specified…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Heart attack…</em>
</p>
<p>“Someone went through a lot of trouble to make this look real.” He crammed the notebook in his desk drawer and locked it, stuffing the key into the pen cup by his keyboard.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should get rid of it, but... you never know.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost a week had passed since Light picked up the Death Note, 6 days since he put pen to paper and began to pass righteous judgement on the immoral, on those who made up the worst of humanity.</p>
<p>To the outside world, his life was the same as it always had been for the last 17 years. He was a model student, the top student in the nation in fact, and an aspiring detective. It had been planned from the beginning how his life would turn out. He would grow up to be what his parents always expected; the perfect son that would follow in his father's footsteps, an avatar of justice, the defender of the innocent. He would surpass his father in both morals and success. He was the example everyone strived to be.</p>
<p>But when he was locked securely behind the closed door of his bedroom, he was something even more. He was even greater than what the expectation of what he would be.</p>
<p>He would protect the weak, the innocent, those that are failed by a flawed justice system. He would create a world filled with only good people, trustworthy people. It was a lofty, noble pursuit. Someone with a far less superior sense of justice wouldn’t be up to the task, but he was no such person.</p>
<p>The world had already begun to recognize him as their savior, as the one that would cleanse the evil from society and they had given that savior a name.</p>
<p>Kira.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the most flattering name to be known by, but it was what his followers had bestowed upon him. His devotees, true believers in his mission, a mission only he could do and he was worthy of their adoration, of the challenge he was presented. To eradicate the wicked…</p>
<p>To become God of the new world.</p>
<p>It began to invade his thoughts, seeping into every quiet moment his mind had, and today on his walk home, was no exception.</p>
<p>“Light? You’re home!” His mother met him at the door. The expectant smile she greeted him with told him what she waited for.</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” He reached inside his bag and handed her his test scores. “Here you go.”</p>
<p>“You’re first again in your practice college entrance exams! You’re number one in the nation!” She exclaimed as he walked upstairs to his room.</p>
<p>“Yup”.</p>
<p>
  <em>The reign as your perfect son continues.</em>
</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can get you, Dear?"</p>
<p>“No. I’m going to study so leave me alone, alright?”</p>
<p>“Of course Dear.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I already have everything I want.</em>
</p>
<p>He entered his room, careful to remove the piece of paper he had put on the hinge to make sure no one had entered the room while he was class. Dropping his bag on the floor, he opened his desk drawer and took out the Death Note, eyes fixed on the cover as his satisfied laughter built.</p>
<p>“I see you’re enjoying it.”</p>
<p>The voice came from behind him, unexpected and scratchy with no definitive pitch. He turned to face the sound and fell to the floor, a scream tore from his throat before he regained his composure.</p>
<p>“Why are you so shocked to see me? I’m Ryuk. I’m the Shinigami that owns that notebook you’re so fond of.”</p>
<p>Light settled a smirk on his lips and stared hard into Ryuk’s bulging eyes. “I’ve been expecting you, Ryuk. A personal visit from a Shinigami. I’m honored.”</p>
<p>“Have you been?” Ryuk chuckled at his bravado as he took the Death Note from Light’s shaking hands, leafing through used page after used page. “Gotta admit I’m impressed. Most people are too afraid to try it out, but what you’ve done?”</p>
<p>“Afraid?” Light scoffed at the god of death that was making himself comfortable in his room, trying to hide the fear of what using the notebook meant.</p>
<p>“Humans that use the Death Note tend to have unfortunate lives,” Ryuk smiled, razor teeth stretching from ear to ear. “Of course, when you die, I will be the one to write your name in my Death Note.”</p>
<p>“I’m not concerned with that.” Light sat in his chair, locking his fingers behind his head as he propped his feet up on his desk before he continued. “Well, Ryuk, if you’re really interested, I can tell you about everything I’ve accomplished so far, starting with how I rescued a nursery school from a hostage situation.”</p>
<p>Ryuk flopped down on Lights bed and propped himself up on one bent elbow and grinned at this new entertainment he had found in Light.</p>
<p>
  <em> Humans are fun.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>L crouched on the floor of his suite in his Tokyo Headquarters and stared at his computer. His handler and father figure, Watari, had purchased a 23 story skyscraper and was currently having renovations completed just so L would have a comfortable, state-of-the-art facility to pursue Kira from, anything to help him maintain his title of “The World’s Greatest Detective.”</p>
<p>He stared at the monitor, the glow never indicating if the images on the screen changed or not. Its only purpose was seemingly to make the dark that ringed his eyes all the more prevalent.</p>
<p>“How many deaths does that make in total, Watari?”</p>
<p>“52 known deaths as of 5pm today.” Watari rifled through the pages of a statistical report of prison fatalities over the last five years.</p>
<p>“It’s highly probable that the actual number is closer to twice that, considering we can’t determine how Kira is finding his victims.” L pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, an action he was prone to when deep in thought. “There’s an INTERPOL meeting tomorrow at 10am. I would like to be in attendance. I’m going to need help from the police if I’m going to catch a serial killer as prolific as Kira has been in such a short amount of time.”</p>
<p>“Of course. As always, I will remain in the back until you let me know you’re ready to speak.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” L frowned and shifted his weight until he sat with one leg bent up across the other. “Kira’s first victim was the man that took 8 people hostage at the nursery school, I’m certain of it. Now I need to prove he can kill from afar.</p>
<p>“Watari, I need to test my theory.” He squished his thumb harder into the side of his lip. “Can you make a few arrangements for me please? I need a criminal who is scheduled to be executed tomorrow and whose identity has been hidden from the public. I also need the ability to broadcast to several different nations, starting in the Kanto region of Japan. If my hunch is correct, we won’t need to broadcast to the others.”</p>
<p>“What are you planning, L?” Watari scrunched his brow even though he had become accustom to hiding his concern.</p>
<p>“I want to instigate Kira into making an attempt on my life on live television using a death row criminal as my stand in. It needs to be done while at the INTERPOL meeting.”</p>
<p>“It’s risky.” Regardless of trying to hide it, His fatherly instincts colored his words.</p>
<p>“It’s not.” L dismissed the elderly man’s concern. “It would seem he would have to know something about me in order to kill me. If he can kill me without so much as a name, his abilities are far beyond what even I am capable of stopping.”</p>
<p>Watari hesitantly agreed, “Alright L. I will set it up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and Watari?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my boy?”</p>
<p>“If the criminal survives, please make arrangements to have his death sentence commuted.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe how well it went,” The digitized voice still managed to sound astonished through the distortion.</p><p>Watari leaned against the back wall of the conference room, safely out of earshot of the others. “I believe they were quite impressed with you, my boy.”</p><p>“Heh, well, that is a welcome side effect I suppose. Do you think Japan will be hesitant to cooperate?”</p><p>“I watched Chief Yagami of the NPA and one of his men during your confrontation. They seemed to be very surprised at how much you managed to uncover about Kira.” Watari lowered his face closer to the screen. “It was definitely advantageous that you managed to prove he is acting out of the Kanto Region. It allows little room to argue when asking for their assistance.”</p><p>“Good. I’m going to need all the help I can get on a case of this magnitude.” L’s words glitched in and out against the cadence of his voice. “Watari, I want you to close out my involvement in the meeting for the day and return to HQ. I need you to send copies of my encounter with Kira to Roger and instruct him to allow my successors to review it. Please send it to Captain Quinn in New York and Captain Ramos in L.A. as well. I want them to be kept appraised of our advancements. We may need their assistance in the future as well.”</p><p>“Should it also be shared with our contacts in Scotland Yard? What about those in Rome, Russia, Paris-“</p><p>The robotic voice interrupted Watari with all the social graces of an actual android. “We can’t very well share information with every one of my contacts. Besides, the only contacts to even remotely give me their support have been our American ones, which only makes sense considering the majority of Kira's victims have been Americans. Like I said, they are most likely to assist me in the future if required.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Show us already, Roger!” The blond hair boy scowled, his voice rising with impatience as he hopped up from his chair.</p><p>“Mello, for the one hundredth time, please sit down.” With a hand on each arm of his leather desk chair, he lowered himself with ceremony into the seat.</p><p>“To be more accurate, it was only four times.” Near corrected the older gentleman as he crouched on the floor, one hand marching a robot to a rhythm only he could hear, the other twisting a finger through hair so platinum it appeared white.</p><p>“Shut up you little fu-“</p><p>“Mello! Please.” Removing a silver flask from his desk draw, Roger unscrewed the cap and took a swig before continuing. “As I said, L sent a video for you to view.”</p><p>Mello jumped towards the desk and slapped both hands against the mahogany. “Wait! Shouldn’t Matt be here?”</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, Roger sighed, “He’s not part of the program. This is for successors’ eyes only.”</p><p>“Fine.” Mello flopped back into the chair and slouched until his chin touched his sternum.</p><p>“How nice of you to allow us to continue.” Roger’s words rang with mild sarcasm at the young teen as he clicked the play button.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Marcus. Kat. Get in here. There’s somethin’ I need you to take a look at,” Captain Thomas Quinn of the NYPD Forensic Division opened his office door, pressing his back to the door frame as he called out into the precinct, his Queens accent painting the words.</p><p>Detective Marcus Nobel and Medical Examiner Kathryn MacKeddie gave each other a sideways glance before heading to his office.</p><p>“What’s up Captain?” Marcus questioned casually to his superior, blue suit coat wavering in accordance to his gait, the kind only a gunshot wound to the thigh can give you.</p><p>“My contact sent me an update on their progress on the Kira case.”</p><p>Marcus’s eyes widened. “Someone actually made some leeway on it?”</p><p>“It’s L, isn’t it?” Kathryn smiled coyly up at the captain.</p><p>His mouth turned at one corner as he shook his head. “Heh, just watch the video.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“The video you are trying to access is no longer available” displayed tauntingly across the screen that once played L’s transmission.</p><p>With a quick click of the mouse, Captain Alexander Ramos of the LAPD closed the window, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.<br/>“Reckless bastard…You weren’t this careless with Beyond…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Captain Quinn pressed the button on the monitor, washing it in reflective blackness.</p><p>Marcus leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. “It was ballsy, I’ll give him that.”</p><p>“Son of a bitch,“ Captain Quinn nodded his admiration and smiled. “If anyone’s gonna catch the bastard, it will be him, mark my words.”</p><p>“Bold, L. I can hand you that,” Kathryn spoke as though he could hear her across the unknown and immeasurable miles.</p><p>
  <em>Your move Kira…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Damn Right!” Mello’s wide grin dominated his face. “So now what? He’s going to nail him, right?”</p><p>“This could be just the beginning. There is no explanation for how Kira is committing these murders. None whatsoever.” Now that the video was over, Near returned his attention to the robot and his hair twirling. “How do you propose he discover that with nothing to go on?”</p><p>Mello clenched his hand into a fist, tight enough to gouge nail imprints into his palm. “Why do you even want to be L? You don’t respect him. You don’t even give a shit about this case, do you?”</p><p>“I just don’t see the point in becoming excited over it. So he narrowed down the location.” Near shrugged. “He has a long way to go.”</p><p>“You disrespectful little shit!” Mello reared back the fist he had forged in anger, only for Roger to catch him around the wrist.</p><p>“That’s enough, Mello.” Roger pulled him towards the door.</p><p>“You don’t deserve to be his successor.” Mello snarled over his shoulder, his stretched out sweater slouching lazily down this arm.</p><p>Near never lifted his eyes from the robot he continued to march across the floor. “Perhaps not, but that’s not for us to decide.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“L, I wanted to let you know that the video of what is being called ‘The Kira Confrontation’ by your contacts has been viewed by all of the recipients,” Watari informed him as he handed him a large piece of strawberry cream cake.</p><p>“Thank you, Watari.”</p><p>It was a thank you for not only the information, but for the delicious treat he was handed as well. Staring at the confection before him, he licked his lips before plucking the strawberry from the top and popping it into his mouth. “Am I to assume they had no information to share in return?”</p><p>Watari snuffed out a gentle chuckle. “Well, no information, but your successors were very impressed, especially Mello who apparently got quite insistent that you were going to, how did Roger say he put it? ‘nail him’?”</p><p>“I’m not surprised by that. Mello has always been the more emphatic of the two.” Running his finger through the frosting, he left a trail across the cake before licking it from his fingertips. “And Captain Ramos?”</p><p>Watari was quiet for a moment before he answered. “All he sent was ‘message received’.”</p><p>“He was never fond of how The LABB case was handled. I think he would have preferred that I was there in person.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about that. He is a serious, by the book man. He’s worked with you since. I’m sure his brevity was due to his workload.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” L became quiet, far away reliving a case that would stay with him forever. Even though the perpetrator was apprehended, there was a part of him that always felt like he failed.</p><p>He desperately hoped the Kira case would not join that one in the recesses of his mind, becoming yet another nightmare to haunt his sleep.</p><p>Recognizing the look on L’s face, Watari continued, snapping him out of the torturous thoughts he was prone to. “Well, Captain Quinn and two of his team members were impressed with your tenacity. They believe you’re going to solve this case.”</p><p>“I see.” A small smile hinted at L’s lips. “He’s a warm and gregarious man, despite the atrocities he sees, and he’s always been a willing and valued contact.” L pinched his fork between his finger and thumb and shoveled a large piece of cake into his mouth, his words now garbled through the sugary confection. “Who are these team members? Are they trustworthy?”</p><p>“I’m sure Detective Quinn would never share information you send with anyone he didn’t trust completely.” With a hand on L’s shoulder, Watari attempted to reassure him.</p><p>“Their names please Watari.” There was no dodging L when he was insistent on gaining information.</p><p>He bowed his head at L’s request and read through his correspondence with the captain. “Detective Marcus Nobel and Forensic Profiler Kathryn MacKeddie.”</p><p>“Hmm…” L hummed, lips sticky from the frosting that lingered there, a fleeting thought dancing through his memory. “Kathryn MacKeddie…Where have I heard that name before?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kathryn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2002</b>
</p>
<p>“Miss MacKeddie,” Captain Thomas Quinn of the NYPD Forensic Investigation Division addressed the young woman sitting in the chair across from his desk. “I’ve looked over the autopsy that you performed under Dr. Anderson on the Jane Doe that was discovered last week and it seems you’ve come up with quite the theory on this body.”</p>
<p>He slapped a Manilla folder down on the desk in front of her. She didn’t flinch, not even a blink at the suddenness of his action.</p>
<p>“I suppose so,” Kathryn demurred to the older man. “I just thought Alison, I mean, Dr. Anderson, would want to know what I noticed, that’s all. I never thought…” She tapped her fingertips on the edge of the desk and nervously smiled at the graying detective.</p>
<p>“You’re not in trouble, Miss MacKeddie,” he chuckled, his thick Queens accent tinging the words. “You’re here because I want to hear your theory.”</p>
<p>With a nod, she stared him straight in the eye. “Ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has kids.” Kathryn rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Leaning forward, her wavering voice bounced hollowly off the pavement. “…Had kids.”</p>
<p>“You never get used to it Kat,” Alison set her hand on her new assistant’s shoulder as she sat down next to her on the concrete steps that lead up to The Office of Chief Medical Examiner, or the OCME for short. “No matter how long you do this. I’ve been here for 12 years and it still sucks every time. Remember, we are their only hope for justice.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“It figures in your first three weeks here we have to get a serial murder case.”</p>
<p>With an open palm, she rubbed circles between the young woman’s shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“ ‘Serial Murderer of young women plaguing NYC dubbed The Long Island Lady Killer’.” Kathryn mockingly quoted the headline that was boldly typed across several newspapers. “They aren’t helping. None of this is helping.”</p>
<p>“The media rarely does.” Alison stood up and held her hand out to Kathryn. “Come on. We got one more before we can call it a night.”</p>
<p>She took her mentor’s hand and was pulled to her feet unsteadily. “As if 2 today weren’t enough.”</p>
<p>Alison held the door open and Kathryn stepped through. “No matter how low the number, it will always be too many, believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three today alone. This makes 13 in the last 4 months.” Kathryn looked over the 13 autopsies spread out on the table, lives reduced to nothing more than facts and drawings of their final horrible moments. “I’ve been here for 7 of these. He’s picking up momentum.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong. There’s just so much we don’t know.” Alison shook her head in frustration. “What we do know is his victims are all women between the ages of 18-28, brown hair, medium height, killed by exsanguination from severing the jugular with a serrated knife, then a distinctive diagonal crossing pattern cut into the length of The dorsal vertebrae.”</p>
<p>“What the hell kind of calling card is that?” Kathryn wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but it’s the only thing that connects the victims.”</p>
<p>Kathryn looked at autopsy 11. “It has to be a hunting knife. No common kitchen knife could sever a head clean off like hers almost was. Plus, the gouging in the spinal column? Like a knife through butter.”</p>
<p>“Way with words, Kat, but yeah.” Picking up Autopsy 1, Alison thumbed through what held the gruesome details of the murder before addressing the pages like they were a stand-in for the woman written upon them. “Who knew you would be the first of many that would unfortunately grace our tables.”</p>
<p>She flipped through a Manilla folder and took out a single sheet of paper, handing it to Kathryn. “Captain Quinn of the NYPD sent over their criminal profile of the killer. Male. 18-23 years old. Caucasian. Not much to go on.”</p>
<p>Kathryn sighed as she glanced through yet another autopsy. “Let’s hope that changes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn looked down at the cold steel table holding the bones that had once been someone’s friend, their daughter, their mother. These bones were someone’s loved one. Someone that met an end they didn’t deserve and had no means to speak. Their tongue long since rotted away, their voice silenced the moment they met their murderer.</p>
<p>
  <em>I will let you speak again.</em>
</p>
<p>Kathryn was lost in thought as she stared at the skeletal remains.</p>
<p>“You got this?” Alison pulled on her lab coat and smiled at her assistant that was quickly becoming her friend. “Being in the middle of this Long Island Lady Killer case, I need all the help I can get, especially with a cold case.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good.” Kathryn bit the inside of her lips together. “They didn’t call me the Bone Wrangler in college for nothing.”</p>
<p>“Good, because you wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could do it.” Alison nodded at her with confidence.</p>
<p>“Heh, even though Rob gave me this job because he was my old TA?”</p>
<p>“Rob Moore. Don’t you mean Professor Good Vibes?” She rolled her eyes at the thought of him. “He probably started that nickname for you with hopes it would have a different meaning for him.”</p>
<p>“Gross.” Kathryn stuck out her tongue, feigning a gag. “Also not changing my mind about him hiring me for the wrong reasons.”</p>
<p>Alison hand waved Kathryn’s doubt with a laugh. “Let his wishful thinking kick open a door for you. We need to take every advantage we can get. Just like he got the job of Head of the OCME because he’s a man and we both know it.”</p>
<p>“He’s good at what he does.” Kathryn’s defense was lightly coated in sarcasm.</p>
<p>“He worked in the field a year and a half before he strolled right on into that position,” Alison ranted on. “Charisma is not a requirement of the job. He acts like everything we solve is directly because he sits his ass in that chair he didn’t earn.”</p>
<p>“No one is arguing against that.” Kathryn snapped the black nitrile glove over her hand and smirked. “He brings good coffee, though.”</p>
<p>“That’s new since his Katy has started working here.” With a playful grin, Alison teased her young apprentice.</p>
<p>“Ew.” Kathryn smiled through her disgust and placed the protective goggles over her eyes. “Get out of here and let me prove that I earned this position.”</p>
<p>“You’re only proving it to yourself. I know you belong here, Bone Wrangler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>There were a few things that stood out about this skeleton. She was a woman between the ages of 20-30 years old, approximately 5’6” tall. Her hyoid bone was nicked, indicating the possibility that her throat had been slit. Her spinal column decorated with the familiar diagonal crossing pattern cut into the length of the vertebrae.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. How is this possible?</em>
</p>
<p>Kathryn meticulously examined the bones again and again, giving thorough attention to each.</p>
<p>Pulling her goggles to sit on her forehead, she picked up the police report detailing the events surrounding the discovery of the bones.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was found under the playground the city leveled that was built in the park over 10 years ago? Fuck. Who are you? Who’s been missing you all this time?</em>
</p>
<p>Without time for hesitation, Kathryn ran the woman’s dental records and the results confirmed what she already feared. She was 24 year old Debra Jordan who went missing while jogging in the summer of 1990. She had brown hair and was of medium height.</p>
<p>She picked up one of the gouged vertebrae and gulped down her disgust. There was no longer any doubt left in Kathryn’s mind that Debra Jordan was also a victim of The Long Island Serial Killer.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alison, I think we have a problem.”</p>
<p>“Words I just love hearing. What’s up Kat?” Alison’s removed her bloody gloves, folding them into each other before tossing them in the garbage.</p>
<p>“I need you to take a look at this.” She handed her superior her findings, scrawled in pencil on the bleached pages.</p>
<p>Alison’s face dropped and her eyes grew wide. “Are you shitting me?”</p>
<p>“You realize what this means, don’t you?” Kathryn spoke so quickly the words tumbled from her mouth. “If this person is a victim of The Long Island Lady Killer, then the profile of the killer is wrong. According to the profile, he would have to have been 10 years old when he killed her. Maybe the police should be looking for someone between the ages of 33-38, and if that’s the case, then he’s been killing women a lot longer than 4 months.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it would. Shit.” Alison looked over the preliminary autopsy again. “Show me her body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“No doubt. She’s one of his victims.” Kathryn grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it, a habit she did when she was frustrated.</p>
<p>“Good observation, Kat." Alison removed her gloves, marking the end of her examination of the the skeleton. "I need you to do something. Go to the data base and search for past murders that have similar wound patterns. Search national data bases, too. See what you can find. Go back 20 years. If this guy spread his killings out, then it might have gone unnoticed as a serial murder case.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll get right on it.”</p>
<p>It was long night, but in the early morning hours Kathryn flopped a stack of papers on Alison’s desk.</p>
<p>“37 murders, Alison. 37 that had matching wounds and victims that fit the killer’s M.O. over the last 15 years. All cold cases. All murdered in or around NYC.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. We have to tell Rob.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I talked to Rob,” Alison told a tired Kathryn. “He told Captain Quinn of the NYPD Forensic Investigation Division. He wants to meet with you at the end of the week.”</p>
<p>Kathryn rubbed her eyes sleepily. “Shouldn’t it be you? I work under you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you did the autopsy. You did the research. You noticed the pattern. It should be you,” Alison reassured her. “You did well. You can do this.”</p>
<p>“When is this meeting?”</p>
<p>“Friday. 9am.”</p>
<p>“I better get some freaking sleep before then.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a good catch, kid. You should be proud,” Captain Quinn praised Kathryn at the end of her presentation.</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled. “Thank you, Sir, but I didn’t do anything extraordinary. Ms. Jordan’s body came to my table by coincidence. I just did what needed to be done.”</p>
<p>“Heh, your modesty is refreshing, but don’t sell yourself short. I’m going to put a 2nd team on this that will be instructed to work under the assumption that the suspect fits your profile, have them revisit the cold cases that match these new murders. Let’s see if we can’t catch this bastard. I’ll be in touch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>L pinched the corners of the newspaper, tipping his head as he read the front page dangling unevenly in front of him. The headline read “Skeleton Found Believed to be Connected to The Long Island Lady Killer”.</p>
<p>“How many victims does this make, Watari?”</p>
<p>“Including the skeleton, I believe the total is 14 confirmed,” Watari answered the young detective.</p>
<p>“and the NYPD has made no progress in 4 months?”</p>
<p>“That’s correct.”</p>
<p>“Now there’s a suspected cold case involved?” Interest flooded him as he pressed his thumb to his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Yes, L.” With a nod, the older gentleman set a cup of coffee down next to the sleep-deprived detective.</p>
<p>“Quite foolish to release that information to the public.” L hummed as he mused over the news article. “Watari, once the LABB case is resolved, please remind me to look into this.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In late August, 38 year old Kevin Johnson was arrested under suspicion of being The Long Island Lady Killer. He was tried and convicted, serving the 1st of 3 consecutive life sentences.</p>
<p>For weeks, it was impossible to pick up a newspaper without some mention of the case, and Rob took every opportunity to absorb as much press as possible.</p>
<p>“The OCME played a key part in solving this impossible case,” he boasted to a reporter.</p>
<p>“Rumor has it an underling found the evidence that cracked this case wide open,” the reporter smirked at Rob’s hubris.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Miss Kathryn MacKeddie. She was one of my best students. I recognized her talents early on and knew she had to be brought on to our team.”</p>
<p>“Nice call,” the reporter snuffed his contempt. “Can I get a picture of you and your team for my article?”</p>
<p>“Of course, of course!” Rob picked up the phone. “Alison? Get Katy and come to my office immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Case Closed.” With a flick of the wrist, Captain Quinn dropped the manilla folder on his desk. “I said it before and I’ll say it again. You did good, kid, real good.”</p>
<p>Kathryn signed the official final report next to the titles “Forensic Consultant” and “Criminal Profiler”. “Thanks Captain. I’m just glad you caught him.”</p>
<p>“I want to use you as an independent consultant for future cases. Does that sound like something you’d be interested in doing?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that something you have to ask Rob if I can do since I work for the OCME?”</p>
<p>“Ha! That’s not how consultants work. You have the know-how and you’re damn good at what you do. I can use someone like you. You can still work at the OCME and work with me on cases, too. Hell, when we work with the OCME, I’m requesting you as our M.E. from now on. I’ll team you up with Nobel, he just made detective.” He smiled at her, deep crow’s feet on the sides of his eyes. “What do you say?”</p>
<p>She flashed him a crooked, toothy smile. “You already know the answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watari, Please contact Captain Quinn at the NYPD and tell him I am taking on The Long Island Lady Killer case,” L instructed his handler with his usual dry tone.</p>
<p>“That case has been solved, L,” Watari informed him as he handed him a cup of over-sweetened coffee.</p>
<p>“It has? Hmm…” With a few commands typed into his computer, he had access to the NYPD files. “So it has.”</p>
<p>He read through the reports, quickly taking in the information on the screen. “It seems the second profiler Captain Quinn brought in was spot on,” L spoke into the quiet room. “Kathryn MacKeddie. It seems she was able to find the clue that unraveled the case, something the NYPD couldn't do in 15 years.”</p>
<p>“That does seem to be so,” Watari agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next year and a half, Kathryn continued her work at the OCME while working as an independent consultant for Captain Quinn and the NYPD. Between her review work on autopsies of cold cases and creating profiles of unsubs, she assisted in over 20 cases, every time helping bring the suspect to justice.</p>
<p>“She’s our rising star,” Rob would say whenever he was interviewed about a case she worked on. Her success was his success.</p>
<p>As for L, each time he followed a case that interested him, he would see a news article or an autopsy relevant to that investigation, and every so often he was reminded of the name Kathryn MacKeddie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Task Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Why couldn’t he kill me that time?</em>
</p><p>L replayed the events over and over in his mind as he stared out the window that overlooked the city.</p><p>
  <em>The world’s greatest detective blatantly taunting history’s most prolific serial killer, a killer that can murder from a distance, yet here I stand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It must have been that he couldn’t see my face. Why would that matter? It must though. Nothing else makes sense. </em>
</p><p>“L,” Watari’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “They’re about to start the meeting.”</p><p>“Mmm, ok. Link me up.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Watari, is everything going well with the FBI agents?” L sat hunched in his usual spot on the floor and stared at Watari’s cloaked image on the screen, sucking on a strawberry lollypop as he asked for an update.</p><p>“Yes, all 12 agents are seamlessly conducting their duties.” Watari lowered his head as he whispered, his hat brim hitting the laptop screen.</p><p>“A few days ago, when I suggested that Kira be a student, he immediately changed his MO and begins killing one person an hour. Why would that happen after I suggested it?” L ran his tongue around the center of the pop. “I suppose it could have been nothing more than a well-timed coincidence."</p><p>His words trailed off for a moment before he continued.</p><p>“but the timing is too perfect. Too deliberate.” Pinching the stick between the tips of his finger and thumb, he pulled the lolly from between his lips with a pop and tapped it against his bottom lip. “There are only two things one can ascertain from that information. One, Kira is a member of the Task Force or two, he has access to information that only the police should have. If the NPA is not secure, there is no reason to continue working with them. No, bringing in the FBI was the correct course of action.</p><p>“They have sent me information on the 141 people in the NPA working on this case. I know Kira is within these pages…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey Light-o. That guy that was following you is in the street outside your bedroom window." Ryuk peered invisibly from behind the curtain.</p><p>Light wobbled the fountain pen back and forth between his fingers as he thought. "Unless you tell me his name, there really isn't much I can do about him at the moment."</p><p>"You can always take the eye deal. You can have the eyes of the Shinigami for the low, low price of half your life."</p><p>Pressing the pen to paper, Light began to exact his judgements once again, determined smirk on his lips. "Like I said before when you offered, it's out of the question. I will just have to think of another way to get rid of him."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The usual beeboop of L’s computer caught his attention.</p><p>“What is it, Watari?”</p><p>“There has been more strange evidence left behind by one of the latest victims.”</p><p>L sighed loudly.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously? What, Kira? Didn’t conclude your experiments on the last batch of criminals? Or are you simply just antagonizing me no"w?</em>
</p><p>“Please scan it and send it over to me.”</p><p>Moments later, L was reading what appeared to be some kind of suicide note left behind by one of Kira’s latest victims. His eyes glanced over the scrawled words and thought back to the previous note written by a similarly remorse criminal, how the words carefully aligned to create the half completed sentence “L do you know” and added the words from the newest suicide note “Gods of Death” to complete the cryptic message.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>L Do You Know Gods Of Death</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the…? Is this a clue or is he suggesting…He can’t possibly expect me to believe this is supernatural…unless...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Impossible.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>L Do You Know Gods Of Death Love Apples?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell does that mean? Damn it. No, don’t let this distract you from what a valuable clue this is. Kira can control his victim’s actions before they die.</em>
</p><p>L crouched in front of his computer, fist clenched heavy against the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Kira. All 12 FBI agents Dead…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t blame the director for not sending more agents. I should have been following them more closely. Perhaps I could have…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. There’s nothing that can be done now other than to make sure their deaths weren’t in vain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira must have been in contact with one of them, it’s how he would have known their face, and if Kira can control his victims prior to death…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You are free to leave this case,” Chief Yagami addressed the Task Force members under his command. “You will not be demoted or penalized.”</p><p>Within minutes, only 6 people remained, including the Chief. “How are we going to continue this investigation with only 6 people?” He wondered aloud for his men to hear.<br/>“It’s eight with L and Watari!” Touta Matsuda, Chief Yagami’s youngest detective chimed in, overly proud of his optimism. “I’m in!”</p><p>“We’re supposed to trust L, but he doesn’t trust us.” Shuichi Aizawa, one of Chief Yagami’s best detectives frowned as he reconsidered the situation.</p><p>“Wait, we’re supposed to work with L still? I’m out.” Hideki Ide, a detective that had been Aizawa’s partner back in the day, stood up and headed for the door. “Don’t worry. I won’t try to find you guys or L. I don’t care enough.”</p><p>“Ok, we’re down to five,” Chief Yagami pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he sighed. “That’s fine. We don’t want anyone here that doesn’t want to be.”<br/>“Seven, Chief!” Matsuda jumped out of his seat then realized his excitement and sat back down.</p><p>Detective Kanzo Mogi, as usual, hadn’t spoken a word but with a nod he let the Chief know he wasn’t going anywhere, never one to turn his back on what he thought was right.</p><p>“L we are risking out lives every day we work on this case, but you hide behind your computer screen.” Hirokazu Ukita said what everyone was thinking.</p><p>“As I have stated before, I have great faith in all of you.” L’s voice, mechanical and cold hummed from the laptop. “Watari, please do as we arranged.”</p><p>Watari turned the screen to the 5 remaining Task Force members to read L’s message.</p><p>
  <strong>The five of you have earned my trust and I would like to meet with you as soon as possible…</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been only 45 minutes since L had shown his face to the Task Force members and now they sat around the coffee table in the living room of L’s suite, eagerly chattering about how they were going to catch Kira. He sat scrunch in his usual chair and snapped the cap back on his marker before tossing it on top of the papers he had been writing on. Setting his hands on his bent up knees, he frowned as the Task Force talked over each other, their voices blending into a cacophony that slowly faded into the background of his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>I showed my face for this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm…Matsuda is idealistic and easily swayed. Ukita doesn’t trust me, nor does Aizawa, but he’s warming up to the idea of working with me, which he clearly will not like once he realizes it. Mogi is the silent and efficient type. Chief Yagami is the most willing to hear me out. </em>
</p><p>“Gentlemen, I must reiterate, from here on out, please refer to me as Ryuzaki. You will all be given aliases as well. Please use these whenever you are asked for your name. Since it’s apparent Kira needs a name to kill, this is a necessary precaution.” L stood from his chair, shoulders remaining hunched. “Now I need to speak with each of you alone, to ensure Kira is not among you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Naomi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L sat on the sofa, hunched in front of the monitor replaying the security footage of the FBI agents’ deaths, searching for Kira among the grainy images on the screen.</p><p>“He appears to be desperately trying to look into the train, almost like he’s trying to see someone.” With a squish of his thumb to his bottom lip, he watched Raye Penber die for the 23rd time that day. “Wouldn’t it be funny if Kira was there?</p><p>He turned his attention to the Task Force. “Yagami-San, Matsuda-San. Please focus your efforts on what Raye Penber was doing in his investigation.”</p><p>Matsuda nodded. “Okay,” and they continued looking into Raye’s final actions.</p><p>L hadn’t finished giving his instructions when Watari came into the room, urgency hidden within his words.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, there’s a call from someone with information regarding the FBI agents that were killed.”</p><p>L took the phone and paced around the room as he listened to the woman on the other end of the line, her voice a blend of desperate and pleading.</p><p>“You say your daughter is missing and she is Raye Penber’s fiancé?” He nodded in agreement even though she couldn’t see him. “Naomi Misora?” </p><p>
  <em>Why do I know that name?</em>
</p><p>He covered the receiver with his palm while he continued to listen to the woman’s story. “Watari, Naomi Misora?”</p><p>Within seconds, Watari had pulled up a file on the mysterious Miss Misora. He turned the screen so L could see it.</p><p>
  <em>That’s right. She’s the FBI agent I worked with on the LABB case. That damned case. </em>
</p><p>“and you haven’t heard from her since the day after Raye was killed. She said she needed some time to think something over?”</p><p>
  <em>If she was figuring out that Raye had been in contact with Kira…She’s in danger.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you. You’re information has been most helpful. If we find anything, we will contact you.” He flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Watari, disconnecting the terrified mother from her last hope of finding her daughter.</p><p>L walked to the candy jar and pulled out a cherry lollypop, tearing the wrapper off and shoving it into his pocket. He stuffed the sweet into his mouth before relaying the phone call to the Task Force, every word competing with a suck or slurp.</p><p>“Anyone would be depressed if they lost their fiancé,” Matsuda said solemnly. It was the first time L hadn’t seen him with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Do you think…” Aizawa couldn’t finish such a horrible thought.</p><p>“No. Naomi Misora is strong and determined. She was an excellent FBI agent.” He wiggled his lips around the lollypop that hung out of the side of his mouth. “She would try to find Kira.”</p><p>
  <em>And if he found her first… </em>
</p><p>Pinching the lollypop stick between his thumb and index finger, he twirled the candy along his teeth as he thought before he bit down hard on what remained of it, crunching the leftovers as he spoke.</p><p>“Gentlemen, from here on out, we’re focusing our attention on the two families of the NPA personnel Raye Penber was investigating at the time of his death. He concluded there was “no grounds for suspicion” for either family. Regardless, I want to place both households under surveillance. Of course, this will be without the occupants knowing they’re being observed.”</p><p>“That’s illegal!” Matsuda was just as emphatic when upset as he was when he was happy.</p><p>“You can’t do that! We could all lose our jobs!”Aizawa face reddening more with every word.</p><p>“So you’re willing to lose your life to catch Kira, but not your jobs?” L shoved his hands in his front pockets, shoulders hunching slightly as he continued to pace around the room.<br/>“Ryuzaki, who are these families we will be surveilling?” Chief Yagami frowned.</p><p>“One is Deputy Director General Kitamura’s family and the other is your family, Chief Yagami.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious? My family is under suspicion?”</p><p>“Yes. 10 percent. No, 5 percent.”</p><p>Chief Yagami was stunned. From the beginning, he was the most willing to listen to L, to give him the benefit of the doubt or be receptive of his ideas, but this was no longer investigators and suspects. This was personal. He knew in his heart that L was suspicious of Light, even if he hadn’t said so. That was sealed the minute he learned that he was one of the people Raye was tailing.</p><p>The worst part, Chief knew that Light was smart enough, capable enough to do the things that Kira has been doing, but there was no way he could have the kind of power to kill people.</p><p>No, he would go along with Ryuzaki’s plan. The sooner his family was cleared, the sooner they could go after the real Kira.</p><p>“Fine, Ryuzaki. I agree to let you observe my family, but if you’re going to do this, I want you to be thorough. Cameras, bugs, no inch of my house left uncovered.”</p><p>“Chief, what about your wife and daughter?” Matsuda asked in a high pitched whine.</p><p>“I’m well aware of what this means, but if there is even a 1% chance…”</p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation, Yagami-san. That’s exactly what I plan to do.” L padded over to the couch and took his usual position as he continued to explain his plan. “The rest of the task force will take turns watching the Kitamura household and as a courtesy to Chief Yagami, only he and I will watch the surveillance of his family.”</p><p>“I want this done as soon as possible. The sooner we clear my family, the sooner we can move forward with the case.”</p><p>“I can have the equipment installed tomorrow,” Watari spoke up from his silence. It was often easy to forget that he was always there, an integral part of their Task Force.</p><p>“Thank You, Watari.” L turned his attention back to the Task Force. “We shall reconvene tomorrow. You’re free to go. Enjoy your evenings.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L and Chief Yagami had spent the last few days watching every move that was made in the Yagami household and yet, there was nothing to incriminate Light, nothing to prove he was Kira.</p><p>There had been distractions, deliberate or not, like the little traps to see if someone had entered his room when he wasn’t home or his stash of dirty magazines that L was certain was less about the women in the pages and more about having a reason for checking for unwanted visitors in his room when he wasn’t there.</p><p>Then there was the attempt to shake Light by announcing the fake arrival of 1500 FBI agents. Light didn’t just scoff at that, he openly mocked it and L’s attempt to get a reaction out of him.</p><p>Little did Light know, he did exactly as L not only wanted, but expected. His half-hearted attempt at a veiled taunt directed towards him, that he relied on the same old tricks that he used before. All this did was prove to L that Light knew he was being investigated, knew that L was watching his every move, hoping he would slip up.</p><p>All this pretense was entertaining, even if frustrating. It wasn’t often L got to go up against a criminal worthy of his talents. He hadn’t encountered such a mind since the LABB case, a case he wished he had handled differently…a case he should have been more hands-on with…a case that would haunt him until the day he died.</p><p>And now he sat perched on the edge of the sofa cushion, watching as Light Yagami put on yet another show for him and him alone.</p><p>“Your son certainly is nursing those potato chips, Yagami-san.”</p><p>“Eating slowly isn’t a crime, Ryuzaki, and it certainly isn’t proof of being a serial killer.”</p><p>L squished his thumb to his bottom lip and stared at the screen. “No, I suppose it isn’t.”</p><p>Watari entered the room, careful to cast his eyes away from the video feed out of respect for Chief Yagami as well.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, a bank robber and a purse snatcher have both died of heart attacks while in custody. Their crimes were reported today for the first time during the 9pm news.”</p><p>“Yagami-san’s wife and daughter turned off the television after the drama they were watching concluded and his son has been studying in his room without access to the internet or television broadcasts.”</p><p>“That means my family is cleared!”</p><p>“These particular victims were executed for extraordinarily minor crimes. Why would Kira change his MO like that? Seems odd the minute we begin our surveillance…”</p><p>“Ryuzaki, you saw with your own two eyes, there is no way my son did this.”</p><p>“So you think your son is capable of this?”</p><p>“That is not what I said!” Chief Yagami’s voice rose, “Enough of this. There is no way my family is involved. End of it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two days later, L and the task force members sat in the living room of his suite like they had many times before.</p><p>“I’ve concluded that no suspicious activity was observed in the Kitamura or Yagami households.” L sipped the coffee that had been cooling on the table in front of him. “The cameras and bugs will be removed as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Then that means my family is no longer under suspicion.” Chief Yagami spoke a little too loudly, betraying his relief.</p><p>“That’s not what I said.” L plunked another sugar cube into his coffee, pinching the spoon between his thumb and fingertip, clanging the side of the cup with every twirl. “It just means no one in those households did anything that could be construed as suspicious.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that Kira could still be one of them?” Matusda frowned as he scratched the stubble darkening his jawline.</p><p>“There’s a 5% chance.” L’s tone was steady.</p><p>“You can’t still be on this, Ryuzaki.” Aizawa pulled on his already loosened tie and stared at him, disbelief in his voice only outweighed by annoyance.</p><p>“Like I said, there’s a 5% chance.” L sipped his coffee, tipping his head and lowering one eyebrow before pouring another creamer into his cup.</p><p>“Maybe we could bring them in. Hide our faces while we question them?” Matsuda suggested, resting his chin in his hand as he thought aloud.</p><p>“Good idea, Mastuda.” Chief Yagami praised his youngest detective. “We need some hard evidence…”</p><p>Their voices faded into the background, L no longer hearing the helpful suggestions or the strategic planning of the others as his thoughts came loud to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Even during surveillance, he still managed to kill criminals, judging them without a second thought. I don’t know how he is doing it, but let’s say he can just imagine it and it comes to fruition. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any normal human would show some feeling when executing another, even if they are the ones who decided to do so.<br/>This means that Kira’s psychological state has reached godlike levels, thinking their judgement is divine…<br/>If I could just get close enough, close enough to Kira so he will commit a murder before my own two eyes…<br/>That would be impossible. There’s no way I could do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…or could I?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the first time Headquarters had been quiet in weeks, ever since the Task Force spent most of their time there. Besides L, the living room was empty and he was curled up against the arm of the sofa, thumb pressed to his lip. Watari quietly came in and set down a hot cup of coffee in front of L. He hadn’t slept in days, the bags under his eyes growing darker with every passing hour, but his mind wouldn’t let him rest.</p><p>“The Task Force doesn’t believe me, Watari. They don’t believe that Kira is in one of those households. If they aren’t open to that idea, they will never accept the theory that Light Yagami is Kira.” It was the first time he admitted to anyone that Light was his prime suspect. He didn’t need to say it. Watari was already aware of L’s suspicions of the chief’s son, but it was good to say the words out loud.</p><p>“I may not have concrete evidence, but it’s so clear to me that it’s him. A student with a strong sense of justice who has access to police information and was being tailed by Raye Penber? One could be dismissed as coincidence, but all of them? No, it’s too perfect.</p><p>One by one, he plunked sugar cubes into his cup, never taking a sip and setting it on the end table next to him.</p><p>“One clue. I just need one clue, a piece of evidence that shows he’s the one…but I assume that wouldn’t matter. It’s easy to conclude that no one would be willing to listen to my theories.”</p><p>“I believe you.” The older man’s eyes fell lovingly on L, proud of all the good his son had done in his short life. “In all the years I’ve watched you work, you’ve never been wrong.”</p><p>“I appreciate that Watari, but it isn’t enough. I might as well be investigating this case alone. The only advantage of the Task Force is how close I’m able to work with his father.” L scrolled through the police reports of cases he was passively following, trying to give his mind a break from the monotony of the same clues that led to nowhere. “I need an outside source, someone that also concludes that Light Yagami, is in fact, Kira.”</p><p>When the NYPD’s most recently solved case came across his screen, he stopped and read through the details. He made a point to take an interest in cases his contacts worked on.</p><p>“Captain Quinn’s department has been doing quite well. I don’t think I’ve assisted them in almost 3 years.” He took a sip of his coffee and frowned. He had forgotten to add the 5 creamers he had grown accustom to, rendering the incomplete concoction undrinkable.</p><p>“He’s always been one of your most reliable contacts. He was the first person willing to assist you on your cases.”</p><p>“He was also one of the first to put his trust in me when his detectives were unable to break that human trafficking case.”</p><p>L’s eyes widened as he thought through all the cases Captain Quinn’s team had closed.</p><p>“Hmm…Watari, what was the name of that forensic profiler that Captain Quinn hired on as an independent consultant? You know the one, the one that showed up around the time of the LABB case. I believe the first time they worked with him was the Long Island Lady Killer case.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for Watari to find the answer. Instead, with a few clicks, L was into the NYPD’s files. “Yes, Kathryn MacKeddie.”</p><p>“Captain Quinn said she does excellent work, especially with finding flaws in autopsy reports.” Watari, too, had pulled up files on the person in question.</p><p>L pressed his thumb to his lip and squished it back and forth. “I wonder how she is with autopsies for victims of sudden unexplainable heart attacks?”</p><p>He scrolled through case after case, remembering all the times he read her name on a report or in an article.</p><p>“Watari, I need you to get in touch with Captain Quinn and get as much information as you can on Miss Mackeddie. Then I need you to look into her. If she comes back clear, I need you to contact her. I will assemble some documents for you to email her, give her the task of building a profile of Kira based off what we send.”</p><p>“It’s 3:26pm in New York. I will contact him now.”</p><p>“Thank you, Watari.” L continued to scan the reports she had been a mentioned in, familiarizing himself better with her work. “Every theory is stronger when two people come to the same conclusion. I need just one person to support my theories about Kira, so the Task force will at least entertain my thoughts. Perhaps she will be that person.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“L, Miss MacKeddie is cleared and willing to work with you.” Watari set a hand on his shoulder. “Should I send the documents to her?”</p><p>“Yes,” L leaned against the arm of the couch and tucked his head down to his shoulder. “Be sure that they delete off her computer after she has the chance to review them. Also, remind her not to write anything down. Tell her she has 24 hours before we send the jet for her.”</p><p>“You want to bring her here? To meet her?”</p><p>“I have no choice. I want her to show me what she comes up with and I don’t trust any communication that isn’t in person, especially not something this intricate and important.” L sighed softly, “I have a group of borderline insubordinate men that know my identity already. What’s one more person?”</p><p>Watari nodded. “I will make the arrangements immediately.”</p><p>L eyes slowly drooped shut. “Thank you, Watari. I really can’t afford to waste any time…”</p><p>L’s words trailed off. After three days, sleep had finally found him. Watari gently placed a blanket over the exhausted detective.</p><p>“Sleep well, my boy,” His words barely a whisper. “Hopefully this will help bring you the peace and assurance you need to solve this case.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L slouched in front of the single pane glass window overlooking the Tokyo skyline. He stared down at the bustling streets below him, lights flashing to the pulse of the city. Eight million people and he was only noticed by the ghostly visage of his reflection staring back at him.</p><p>With his hands shoved in his pockets, he plodded to his chair, scuffling his bare feet across the Berber carpeting. He climbed into his usual hunched position and took a sip of the coffee he had long forgotten about. He frowned at the tepid liquid before draining the cup and returning it to its saucer.</p><p>With a sigh, he got up and wandered the living room of his suite until he made his way back to the window.</p><p>
  <em>Still no Watari.</em>
</p><p>He walked back to the end table and grabbed a lollypop out of the candy bowl. Pinching the wrapper precariously between his fingers, he tore it off and stuffed the cellophane into his pocket. He shoved the pop in his mouth, cheek bulging against the cherry flavored sweet as he paced anxiously around the room, always returning to his original spot in front of the window to await Watari’s return with his newest resource.</p><p>
  <em>19 years. I’ve kept my identity hidden for 19 years and in less than 2 weeks I’ve shown my face to 5 strangers, soon to be 6. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was this the right thing to do? The others are valued members of the NPA, but her? Is this safe? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, of course this is safe. She’s fully vetted. Watari did it himself. There’s no way he would put me in danger. Plus, she works closely with a trusted contact at the NYPD, one I’ve had for years. The risk associated with showing my face to her is less than 1%.</em>
</p><p>He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of muffled laughter accompanied by the general rustling of people seeking entrance through one of L’s safeguards.</p><p>He yanked the half-sucked lolly from his mouth and fumbled in his pocket until he found the wrapper, placing it around the candy before jamming the entire thing into his pocket. He traced his lips with his tongue, tasting the last bit of sweetness that lingered, and stood in the same spot he stood in to meet the Task Force.</p><p>
  <em>Has it ever taken this long to enter a room before?</em>
</p><p>The door yielded to Watari’s passcode and he held it open for their unfamiliar guest.</p><p>“As you can see, there are many security measures, but L’s safety-“</p><p>“Oh, of course. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p><p>Watari smiled warmly as the young woman interrupted him.</p><p>“This place is really amazing.” She danced her eyes around the room, taking in every lavish detail that surrounded her.</p><p>“I procured this building several years ago, but only recently had the crew begin renovations.” Watari continued his pleasantries as he closed the door behind them. “L needs a Headquarters to work from at every location we travel to. This floor is L’s living quarters and been serving as a home base for the Task Force meetings.”</p><p>She continued to scrutinize her new surroundings when her eyes fell on the disheveled detective standing before her. There was no gasp at his appearance, no shock taking over her expression as she looked him dead in the eye. She didn’t seem to notice his wrinkly shirt or that his hair looked like it won a fight against a brush. She didn’t flinch at the dark that encircled his eyes or the way he rubbed his bare feet against each other. She didn’t care that he was far younger than what she had expected, perhaps because she, too, was also younger than he anticipated. She didn’t seem fazed that this was the embodiment of The World’s Greatest Detective, and if she was, she never let on.</p><p>“I’m L.” He blurted ineloquently as he took in the newest outsider he was allowing into his life.</p><p>Setting down her messenger and overnight bags, she held out her hand to him, doe eyes locking into his steel blue stare.</p><p>“Hi! I’m…umm, you know what? You already know my name.” Her rosy lips wore a teasing smile, “and if you’re somehow Kira, I’m not giving you the advantage.”</p><p>The corners of his mouth turned up almost unperceivably as he took her hand, commencing in the customary greeting between strangers. “So you’ve come to the conclusion that he needs a name to kill.” It was less a question than a statement.</p><p>
  <em>She’s already quicker than the others. She could prove quite useful.</em>
</p><p>He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned towards the couch. “Please, come in. Sit anywhere you like.”</p><p>Grabbing her messenger bag, she kicked her shoes off by the door, losing a good 4 inches of her height before slinging her coat over the back of the nearest chair and hopping on the couch cushion closest to the chair L had crouched in.</p><p>“Watari, would you please bring our guest some coffee?”</p><p>With a single nod, Watari disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them to discuss the most difficult case L had ever faced.</p><p>“So, Miss MacKeddie-“</p><p>“Please, call me Kathryn.”</p><p>He tilted his head, a proximity of a nod to acknowledge the young woman, “Kathryn, tell me the conclusions you’ve reached.”</p><p>“Ok, so this is what I got,” She unzipped her bag and slapped a Manilla folder on the coffee table. “Let me start at the beginning.”</p><p>L scrunched his eyes as he frowned, his expression far more dramatic thanks to the dark shadows that come with long nights and tireless deductions running through a mind.</p><p>“You were specifically instructed not to write anything down.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. I didn’t.” Ignoring his scowl, she opened the folder and took out a stack of autopsies. “These are the last 30 autopsies I conducted on heart attack victims. As you can see, all except two had some kind of underlying condition that brought on the attack. Of the two that did not, one was over the age of 80. I compared these to the 53 autopsies you sent me of the people suspected of being victims of Kira. Of those, only 28% had underlying conditions.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is these people were far less likely to just collapse of a heart attack for no apparent reason.”</p><p>“That’s what I would take away from that information, yes.”</p><p>“…and why would that be? What, in your professional opinion, would you say causes such an anomaly?”</p><p>“I couldn’t begin to guess. Short of having someone on the inside of each of these prisons that is willing to use some kind of untraceable method to induce heart attacks, I can’t see a reason for it. It must be an act of god…” She snuffed a small laugh before continuing. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”</p><p>“That isn’t the case at all.” He pressed his thumb hard into his bottom lip as Watari returned with a tray of coffee and doughnuts. He turned his eyes up to him. “Thank you, Watari.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” her lips pulled into a wide smile revealing crooked bottom teeth as she took the cup of coffee Watari had poured for her.</p><p>He set a cup down in front of L before placing the tray in the center of the coffee table.</p><p>“Will you be joining us?”</p><p>“Oh, no my dear. I have other duties to attend to.”</p><p>With a smile and a nod, Watari disappeared into his office.</p><p>“Getting back to the matter at hand, I asked you to prepare a profile for Kira.” L’s tone was flat, his mind singularly focused on the reason he brought her here.</p><p>“Yes, I reviewed all the information you sent to me and after considering the times of death and the fact that Kira is targeting mostly major criminals, I would say he is a student, probably no more than 16-18 years old, most likely from an affluent family and someone that has access to confidential police files, someone that can hack into a computer or knows the password of a family member.”</p><p>“and the information on the FBI agents?”</p><p>“It seems obvious that Kira is one of the people the agents were tailing. I mean, he clearly killed them. There’s no way they all just drop of heart attacks. One of them must have found out his identity is what I would think. According to what you sent me, Agent Penber was the first one to receive the file. It’s apparent that Kira must be one of the people that he was investigating.” She took a sip of her coffee before continuing. “I have no concrete proof of this of course.”</p><p>“Yes.” He licked the frosting on the outside of his doughnut. “But if you had to name a suspect, based on the information I have provided you, who would it be?”</p><p>“Based on what you sent me?” She swallowed before she spoke, as if it would clear anything else she had spoken before.</p><p>“Light Yagami. No doubt in my mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Five Creams, Six Sugars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corners of L’s mouth twitched at her words, a smile threatening to spoil his stoic expression.</p><p>
  <em>Light Yagami. </em>
</p><p>No name had ever sounded so sweet being uttered from someone’s lips. It was a confirmation of all L’s suspicions, an agreement of Light’s guilt from someone he didn’t have to convince or manipulate to see what he already knew was true.</p><p>“I thought you would say that.” His voice was soft, a tiny feeling of relief washing over him. She had accomplished exactly what he had hoped she would. She made his theory stronger, harder to dispute.</p><p>“Really? I was concerned it wouldn’t be received well, considering he’s the son of a police chief and the top student in Japan.” Kathryn demurred at him.</p><p>“I have reached the same conclusion. I, too, believe Light Yagami is Kira, but I have no proof of his guilt.”</p><p>“I understand. Everything I built my profile on is circumstantial. It would never be enough to arrest him, let alone convict him.”</p><p>“I would like to show you some security footage we have, starting with Raye Penber and the other FBI agents’ deaths. There will be more to review later, but I would like to start here.”</p><p>“Sure. Fresh eyes are always helpful.” Locking her fingers together, she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, a little growl slipping from her throat. “Is it ok if I have a second cup of coffee?”</p><p>He pouted a slight grin. “Please, help yourself.”</p><p>While L readied the security footage, she took her now empty coffee cup and dropped one sugar cube into the bottom before picking up the coffee pot Watari had left for them, leaving enough space for the two creamers she immediately poured in with it.</p><p>L followed suit, refilling his cup half way. She watched, wiggling her lips back and forth, attempting to hide her amusement as he plunked 6 sugar cubes and 5 creamers into his cup. Pinching the spoon handle the same way he had held the autopsies earlier, he clanged the spoon against the sides of the cup before stacking the empty creamers into each other.</p><p>He met her stare, laughter she could no longer contain turning her large eyes into upside down half-moons.</p><p>He tipped his head curiously at her. “What is it?”</p><p>“Not a thing.” She licked the lid of both of her used creamers and placed them on top of the tower as she flashed him a wry smile. “Oh, and you don’t have to worry. I’m not profiling you the way I’m sure you’re not profiling me right now.”</p><p>He eyed her, a tiny smile barely on his lips. “So the security footage. Let’s start with Agent Penber’s death.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They watched each of the FBI agents’ final moments before watching Raye’s 3 more times.</p><p>“What is he looking at?” Kathryn asked.</p><p>L leaned against his bent up knees and pressed his thumb hard to his bottom lip, eyes widening in anticipation of what she was thinking. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“He’s looking at something…or someone.” She hopped up on her knees and bounced on the couch cushion. “Holy shit! Sorry…Do you think Kira was there?”</p><p>He smirked at her excitement, but his smile quickly faded. “Yes. Yes, I do, but I can’t prove it.”</p><p>“If he’s there…Why would he be there? He can kill at a distance.”</p><p>“I wondered that myself. Perhaps he wanted to watch him die, as retribution for trying to stop him or maybe he needed information from Penber before he killed him.”</p><p>Kathryn scoffed at the idea. “Yeah, Kira has a real thing about ‘don’t question my judgement’, doesn’t he? I mean, he tried to kill you just for saying his actions were evil.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I suppose if he thinks he’s ridding the world of evil he wouldn’t consider it an immoral action to remove someone that is trying to stop him.”</p><p>She wondered how many times Kira had done this without being noticed, how many people he had tricked into revealing themselves to him so he could end their lives to protect his own. “So you’re thinking Kira coerced Raye somehow into writing down their names and giving it to him.”</p><p>“I speculate that is what was in the envelope, and since we can’t locate it, someone has to have it. I assume it’s Kira.”</p><p>“It’s too bad he managed to duck every camera, but I suppose he would have checked that all out prior to this.”</p><p>“Yes, there’s no way he would be reckless enough to do this in person without taking every precaution to hide his true identity.”</p><p>“I’m sure he would be extremely careful not to be caught on camera. It was a big enough risk killing in person as it was.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes before checking her phone. “Oh, I didn’t realize how late it was. I know that sounds stupid considering my flight got here after midnight, but still.” She huffed an apologetic laugh as she reached for her bag. “I should find a hotel for the night. Do you want to meet again tomorrow before I head out? To go over the other surveillance footage you were telling me about?”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. I’ve made arrangements for you to stay here.”</p><p>“That’s awfully nice of you, but…”</p><p>“The rest of the Task Force members will be moving in as well once floors 12-16 renovations are complete.” He took a sip of coffee before continuing. “In the meantime, you will stay on this floor with me and Watari. He has set up the guest quarters in this suite to facilitate a more permanent living situation.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. I was under the impression I was being sent back to America tomorrow.”</p><p>“I would like you to remain on as part of the Kira Task Force.”</p><p>“Oh! I wasn’t aware that was even a possibility…” She blinked at him, stammering her surprise at his offer. “Yes, I would very much like to stay and help, especially if you think it would expedite Kira’s capture.”</p><p>“Good. When we’re done here, Watari will show you to your room. Tomorrow he can familiarize you the rest of the suite and make arrangements for your things to be sent here.”</p><p>“I need to talk to my superiors. I don’t want to—“</p><p>“That won't be necessary. In the event that you would become part of the Task Force, Watari has contacted both Director Moore and Captain Quinn and cleared your leave of absence. You will not be penalized or demoted and your positions will be waiting for you when you return to America. The rent on your apartment in New York has also been paid in advance for one year.” He plucked a sugar cube from the bowl and popped it into his mouth, letting it dissolve just a little before continuing. “You will be permitted to contact your family and work associates, but all communications will be routed through our systems and monitored. You may continue to assist on whatever cases you were working on in America as long as they do not conflict with your purpose for being here. Compensation for your time will be deposited directly into your bank account on a biweekly schedule. Do you agree to these terms?”</p><p>“Yes,” She smiled kindly at him. “I would love this opportunity. Thank you.”</p><p>He didn’t acknowledge her gratitude.</p><p>“Now that that is settled, let’s discuss the first task I would like you to complete. The autopsies I had sent for your review were all of American or British origin. Tomorrow I would like you to examine autopsies of Japanese prisoners that are thought to be victims of Kira as well. I know it will be difficult for you since you do not read nor speak Japanese, so translated copies will also be provided to you. I would like to see your conclusions tomorrow evening.”</p><p>“Is that when the rest of the Task Force will be arriving?”</p><p>“No, they will be here in a few hours and remain here until I dismiss them for the day. I’m not ready for you to meet them. I want you to review all evidence without outside influence. Once that is completed, then you will be integrated into the Task Force as an America liaison sent to represent my U.S. contacts' interests in the case.”</p><p>“Ok, I understand.”</p><p>“Also, going forward, I prefer that you no longer refer to me as L. Please address me as Ryuzaki from now on.”</p><p>“That makes sense, considering Kira needs a name in order to kill.”</p><p>“Yes, the entire Task Force has been assigned aliases. You may choose the one you would like to be known by. Since you are not going to be working outside of this building, yours does not have to be anything that would need to be believable on forged credentials.”</p><p>“Alright,” she nodded, trying to process all the information he was pouring into her tired mind.</p><p>He reached for another sugar cube. “So what is it going to be?”</p><p>She quickly scanned her thoughts for a name, any name that would fill his request as fast as possible.</p><p>“How about Bishop?”</p><p>“Bishop?”</p><p>“Yeah, heh, it’s my best friend’s last name,” she giggled, succumbing to how dumb she felt about her reason for choosing it. “I’m sorry, I’ve never had to pick an alias before.”</p><p>“It’s acceptable. No one should be able to find your true identity from it.”</p><p>“Heh, besides, in chess, isn’t it the bishop’s job to help protect the king and isn’t that what this kind of is? A game of chess between two kings with very different ideas of justice?”</p><p>She rambled, her thoughts making sense to only her and her exhaustion.</p><p>L smirked at her playfully. “In chess, each king has two bishops.”</p><p>“I know, but…nevermind.” She smiled sleepily back at him.</p><p>Quiet steps of dress shoes alerted them to Watari’s presence.</p><p>“Good Morning.” He graciously greeted them, still sitting where he had left them hours ago. "Still at it I see."</p><p>“Watari, would you please show our guest to her room? She needs some sleep before everything she needs to accomplish later today.”</p><p>“Does this mean you will be joining us my dear?” Watari was already fond of her. He picked up her overnight bag that she had left by the door and headed towards the dark hallway that lead away from the common room.</p><p>“It does indeed.” She summoned a smile for him before turning her attention back to L. “I will leave these autopsies I brought here with you to do with them what you see fit.”</p><p>Grabbing her messenger bag, she stood up and began to follow the kindly older gentleman as she called over her shoulder, “Good night, Ryuzaki.”</p><p>It took a moment for him to answer, staring with half confusion as he watched her leave the room. No one ever said good night to him except Watari. “Good night, Bishop.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Watari returned to L, still squatting in his chair with an autopsy pinched in between cautious fingers.</p><p>“That seems to have gone well, my boy.” Watari’s grin went unnoticed as he cleared the dirty plates and cups from the coffee table. “I think she’ll make a nice addition around here.”</p><p>“Hmm?” L hummed, continuing to study the autopsies she had left for him. “Yes, she’ll be quite valuable in solving the Kira case. If nothing else, having two people come to the same conclusion strengthens the conclusion. It will be harder for the Task Force to dispute my deductions now.”</p><p>"Certainly, Ryuzaki. That's what I meant." His gentle smirk hid beneath his moustache. "She will fit in just fine with the Task Force."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Observations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn blinked her eyes against the invading sunlight glaring through the window. With a grumble, she rolled over and looked at the clock, the red digitized numbers mocking her.</p><p>8:36 am.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this is what coffee is for.</em>
</p><p>She sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms behind her before standing up and scuffling over to the computer that was now ‘hers’.</p><p>Rubbing her eyes, she turned on the monitor and was greeted with an unexpected message.</p><p>
  <b>Good morning, Bishop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As we discussed last night, I want you to review the autopsies of certain criminals suspected of being victims of Kira. The files along with their translations are in the file on your desktop marked “K-2”. Please work at your own pace, but have your conclusions no later than 6pm this evening.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watari will assist you in getting your necessities sent from America for the duration of your stay in Japan. Please meet him at 10 am in the common room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The task force will not be working from headquarters today, so feel free to move about the suite and familiarize yourself with your new workspace. Watari will be available to answer any questions you may have.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will expect to meet with you this evening to go over the autopsies and your deductions.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Ryuzaki</b>
</p><p>She looked over at the clock again, this time noticing the alarm icon flashing in the corner and a post-it note stuck to the top. Taking the clock in hand, she peeled the paper from where it clung and read the simple instructions:</p><p>Please turn on the computer monitor.</p><p>It had been set for 9:30am, leaving enough time for her to get ready quickly for her meeting with Watari. Pressing the button on the top, she dismissed the impending reminder to be on time.</p><p>
  <em>He really likes to be in charge, doesn’t he? </em>
</p><p>She returned the clock to its rightful place on the nightstand and glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings of what would be her home for the foreseeable future.</p><p>When she was brought here the night before, exhaustion had already taken her over, and when she fell face first into the mattress, she didn’t have much of a chance to look around before she was fast asleep, still wearing the clothes she arrived in.</p><p>Oak paneled walls and hardwood floors screamed Gentleman’s Humidor.</p><p>To maximize space, the bed dressed in white linens was pushed against the wall, night stand with only a reading lamp and that damn alarm clock at its side.</p><p>Next to it, a large Oak desk and chair, adorned with nothing more than a computer, empty shelves begging for anything to make them feel full.</p><p>
  <em>Guest room my ass. This used to be Watari’s den.</em>
</p><p>She sighed and looked towards the door. Centered between the entrance and another door frame was a half bookshelf that housed no books and a mini refrigerator that was completely out of place among the rest of the furnishings.</p><p>She peeked into the room that bordered it and was pleased to find a full bath, complete with a claw-foot tub and free-standing shower, everything made from shiny chromes and swirled marbles.</p><p>
  <em>This is nicer than my entire apartment back home.</em>
</p><p>On the other side of the door jamb was a dresser, almost as tall as she was forming a right angle with a closet full of empty hangers and shelves waiting to hold her belongings.</p><p>She turned back towards the window flanking her bed that allowed the sun to wake her without permission, a grin slowly stretching across her face.</p><p>This wasn’t just any window. This was a three sided window seat that overlooked the city, crushed velvet in royal blue made up the cushion and chiffon curtains hung lazily at the sides. Its beauty fit perfectly in contrast to the otherwise dark room and gave relief from all the richly stained wood. Hopping up on her knees, she sunk into the soft plush and looked out over the Tokyo morning and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to like it here.</em>
</p><p>After spending a few moments enjoying the view, she turned and sat with her legs dangling over the edge, too small for her feet to touch the floor and smirked, eyes bouncing from corner to corner of the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>So, Ryuzaki, where did you hide the cameras?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L shuffled in with the other students, eyes hooded by his heavy glare as he scanned the crowd for Light. Hands shoved in his pockets and poor posture drew the stares and whispers of the others anxiously awaiting the exam to begin, but it didn’t matter.</p><p>He was unknown to those around him.</p><p>…He was always unknown to those around him…</p><p>He found his seat and crouched in the small space that was designated his for the next four hours, leaving his shoes underneath the desk as he pulled his legs into a tuck and cramped his toes around the table edge. He gripped the number two pencil between pinched fingers and balanced the tip against the test booklet as he watched the rows fill in around him.</p><p>Seven minutes before the test started, Light Yagami sauntered in and took the seat three spots in front of him, unaware of the threat perched behind him that would be testing him from this day out.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Yagami-san. This is the beginning. Once we are both students at the same university, I can enroll in the same classes as you and then I can truly get closer to you…Kira.</em>
</p><p>“Student 162, sit properly.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And that concludes the tour.” Watari said as he led Kathryn back to the common room. “Do you have any questions?”</p><p>“Yes, where’s the laundry room?”</p><p>“I will come by and collect your washables twice a week, as I will do with each task force member once they, too, move in.”</p><p>She looked up at him and frowned, scrunching her nose at the thought of him washing her clothes. “Watari, I would really rather not have you do my housekeeping. Is there any way you can give me access so I can manage my own laundry?”</p><p>“I will discuss it with Ryuzaki when I see him later.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.”</p><p>“Other than that, is there anything else you will be needing, my dear? Shall we review the list of items you wish to have sent from your apartment? ” Watari pulled a small scratch pad from the inside of his suit coat.</p><p>“No, I think we thought of everything during breakfast.” She smiled, anxious to get back to her room and start on the work she was there to do. “Sorry there’s so much of it, just staying here was very unexpected. How long until it comes?”</p><p>“Only a day or two. Anything you need sent will be picked up in America by the same people we entrusted with your safe arrival here. From there, the contents will be inspected and then brought to you.” Watari reviewed his notes as he flipped through the spiral-bound pages. “To reiterate, you said it is a Jenna Bishop that will be gathering your belongings?”</p><p>“That’s right. She is the most trustworthy person I know,” she said kindly. “If it’s alright with you though, I think I will warn her that you will be contacting her, as long as it’s safe to do so that is.”</p><p>“Of course, dear. You may contact whomever you like. Your calls are monitored.”</p><p>“Of course they are.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was 6pm on the dot and L and Kathryn sat in the same spots they had sat in the night before with a tray of coffee between them, the only difference now was she had a stack of new autopsies to report on and his mind was replaying every move Light had made during the exam.</p><p>“Were you able to discern anything of note from this collection of autopsy reports?”</p><p>“I went over them thoroughly, but I don’t think you’re going to like what I found.”</p><p>“And what is it that you found? Or is what didn’t you find be more accurate of a question?”</p><p>“They’re pretty consistent with the pattern displayed in the victims from the batch you sent me before I got here.” She set the autopsies along with her notes in front of him, allowing him to examine each one by dangling it from its corners. “Long story short, there’s nothing significant or telling other than there was no real underlying cause for their heart attacks.”</p><p>He pressed his thumb into this bottom lip. “I see.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I can go over them again if you like.”</p><p>He spoke as though he didn’t hear her offer. “It seems we both had a long and unproductive day.”</p><p>“Where were you today? Not to pry, I just…” She stopped short of her thoughts, not yet sure how to approach her new colleague. “Did it have to do with Kira?”</p><p>He sighed, his breath loudly leaving his mouth before he spoke. “I took part one of the entrance exam for To-Oh University. I plan on enrolling for the April semester alongside Light. Perhaps if I can get close to him…”</p><p>“Isn’t that risky? To be so close to him?”</p><p>“You and I agree he needs both a name and a face to kill. Seeing as I would be using an alias to attend classes, he would only know my face. The risk associated with it seems quiet negligible.”</p><p>“And do you think you did well on this exam?” Glancing at him sideways, she gave him a coy smile. “I can’t imagine it would give the World’s Greatest Detective a run for his money.”</p><p>He poured coffee into his empty cup, watching as each sugar cube he dropped inside surrendered to the hot liquid.</p><p>“It was child’s play. I’ve found riddles in the Sunday paper more challenging. However it was nice to experience what it would have been like if I had attended college.”</p><p>“I see,” she continued to smile at him, taking a gulp of her coffee before setting it down on its matching saucer. “You were homeschooled, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Well, yes. I didn’t attend public school. I was educated by—“</p><p>“Watari?”</p><p>Fear and astonishment painted his face, not allowing him time to offer her a lie to counter her assumption. “How did you…?”</p><p>“Your relationship is far too familiar for him to just be your handler.” Her wide grin slowly faded from her lips as she took in his troubled expression and struggled to find a way to reassure him. “It’s ok. Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>He stared at her, his brow heavy as he searched her face for answers he knew he would not find.</p><p>They sat, silently staring at one another, uncomfortable seconds ticked by at half time.</p><p>“I thought you weren’t profiling me.” His usually even tone, now thick with defense, sounded more like an accusation than a statement.</p><p>“I’m not, I promise. It just seemed really obvious to me.” She scrambled for the right words to convince him of her sincerity. “I won’t say a word to anyone. I would never jeopardize your safety.”</p><p>He remained quiet for a few more moments, eyes still wide as he acclimated to the fact that she knew one of his secrets, a secret he never would have divulged voluntarily.</p><p>“Your observation skills are impressive.”</p><p>She gave him a half-hearted smile as she brought the conversation back to the day’s events.</p><p>“Sounds like you breezed through the test and will have no trouble getting into classes with Light, so how was your day unproductive?”</p><p>“That wasn’t the unproductive part.” He reached into the candy bowl next to the couch and with lanky fingers took a cherry lolly pop out, hastily removing the wrapper before jamming it into his mouth.</p><p>“I didn’t learn anything more about him, only that he brought too many extra sharpened pencils and glared at me a periodically throughout the exam, but I assumed that was because I was keeping pace with him as we turned our booklet pages.” He slurred, his words distorting around the lolly.</p><p>“You did learn something though. You learned—“</p><p>“That he over prepares and is competitive. Yes, I know. I already surmised that.” He bluntly interrupted her, mild frustration coating his tone.</p><p>Tilting her head, she smiled softly. “And now you’ve confirmed it.”</p><p>He dragged his eyes upward to meet hers. “I suppose that’s true. The entirety of the difficulty I’m experiencing with this case is not having proof. I shouldn’t dismiss the things I have learned to be true just because they do not prove he is Kira. Part two of the exams is tomorrow. I could have the opportunity to discover more then.”</p><p>“You know, sometimes it helps to talk through the things you noticed. Would you like to do that? Maybe you will remember something else about him.”</p><p>
  <em>Talking to her could just open me up to more of her scrutiny. How can I work with someone that is so intuitive that they could decipher my relationship with Watari? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The exact reason I chose her for the task force also makes her a detriment. Perhaps I should rethink her involvement here. Her knowing anything about me makes her dangerous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I’m in too deep now. It would be foolish to send her away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she’s that attuned to her surroundings, that could be invaluable to solving this case, especially once I get closer to Light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is far more useful to me than she is dangerous. </em>
</p><p>“Alright, as long as the focus of our conversation remains on Light. I do not want you to discover any more details that could lead to my identity.”</p><p>“I can’t promise that I won’t notice things about you, but what I can promise is that I will never tell a soul.”</p><p>“I suppose only time will prove that to be true or not.”</p><p>“And when that time comes, I will gladly tell you I told you so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Corridors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L perched himself in the middle of the sofa in the screen room, comfortable in the way the cushion was slowly conforming to his unusual sitting style. Stare fixated on the grainy images he had watched over and over, he sipped his coffee and licked the glaze from another doughnut.</p><p>“Is that the breakfast you’re going to have before going to the exam?”</p><p>“Don’t parent me Watari. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Everything alright my boy? You don’t have anything to worry about. You will easily pass these exams.”</p><p>“That isn’t my concern. I have almost three months before classes begin. There has to be something I can do in the meantime.”</p><p>“Concentrate on today, L. Let tomorrow take care of itself.”</p><p>He never took his eyes from the monitors, the content losing more and more meaning with every watch.</p><p>“I suppose I have no alternative.”</p><p>“Before you leave, Bishop requests to do her own laundry. Do you have any objection to her using the laundry room?”</p><p>“Why would she want to do her own laundry?” He scrunched his brow. The concept never occurred to him. “Her time is to be spent working on this investigation. I was generous in allowing her to continue her work on the case she was in the middle of when she came here. Spending time doing such mundane duties seems wasteful.”</p><p>“It’s the only thing she has asked for, L. You can’t blame a young woman for not wanting a man and a virtual stranger washing her…delicates.”</p><p>“I never considered that.” He gulped the last of the coffee in his cup, savoring the sweet sugar crystals that refused to merge with the hot liquid that had settled at the bottom. “Accommodate her request. I will leave instructions for how you will accomplish this.”</p><p>“It will be done however you see fit.” Watari nodded.</p><p>L took a napkin off the coffee tray and wrapped it around another doughnut. He anticipated it was going to be a long day without sweets. For good measure, he would stuff his pockets with lolly pops before they left.</p><p>“Now, please drive me to the university. This may be my last opportunity to be this close to Kira for some time. I do not wish to be late.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn woke to the same invading sunlight as she did the morning before, finding it less intrusive this time than she previously had. It was a much more pleasant alarm than the cacophonous beeps screaming from the alarm for her to wake up.</p><p>She stretched and yawned, her shuffle stumbling her towards her computer. She knew that if L had left her instructions the day prior, it was sure to be a habit of his. A nudge of the mouse made the screen come alive and she was met with the message she had assumed would be there.</p><p>
  <b>Good Morning Bishop-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I would like you to review the security footage showing the final moments of the FBI agents other than Raye Penber. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once again, the Task Force will be working elsewhere today so you will not be restricted to your quarters. The screening room has already been prepared for you to work in. I believe you will find it quite comfortable. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please be thorough. I expect you will watch it several times, so arrange your schedule accordingly. It should take you most of the morning and early afternoon to complete your task.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Afterwards, please spend the time until I return getting your room arranged to your liking. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I expect to meet with you at 6pm this evening.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Ryuzaki</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Dear, your things have arrived.” Watari gestured to a stack of plain brown boxes sitting next to the door. Each had been opened and their contents inspected before being sloppily retaped.</p><p>“That was quick! Thank you.” Kathryn grabbed the box propped precariously on the top of the pile, her small frame stumbling awkwardly under its heft.</p><p>“Would you like help?” Watari tried to hide his amusement at her determination.</p><p>“No, I got it,” she said, smiling as she disappeared down the hall to her room, a thud shaking her doorframe as she dropped the cumbersome package. Quickly she returned for more of her belongings, talking as she came back in the room. “Ryuzaki at day two of the exams already?”</p><p>“Yes, he will be back this evening.” Disregarding her refusal of help, he picked up a box and followed her to her room. “It will go quicker if I help you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L stared intensely at the back of Light’s head, his eyes burning into the soft brown locks. With every turn of L’s test booklet page, Light flashed a sideways glance at the person keeping pace with his intelligence, a frown only enhancing his classic features.</p><p>
  <em>Do you feel my eyes, Kira? Watching every move you make, discovering your tells, learning you? You may have found a way to kill from a distance, but even gods are not infallible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will make a mistake and as long as you are in my sights, I will stop you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will bring you to justice.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn clicked off the footage she had been poring over for the better part of the afternoon. She sighed as she left the singular disappointing page of observations on the coffee table in front of her. She lightly skipped around the furniture, dodging the books and documents that cluttered the floor until she hit the straight shot to her room, walking inside but leaving the door half opened.</p><p>It was an instantaneous feeling. Someone had been in her room, but a quick glance around revealed an open door jamb just beyond the closet. Peeking inside, she smirked in approval at what she saw.</p><p>A small washer and dryer was tucked neatly within the walls that seemingly appeared from nowhere, a white ceramic tile floor and light blue paint between chair rail sectioned walls made the room feel bigger than it was.</p><p>She smiled to herself before unpacking her boxes, filling the room with things that made it feel like hers, like home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L stood in the half open doorway that separated Kathryn’s room from the rest of the suite, his eyes following her as she fluffed 4 throw pillows on the window seat, two crushed purple velvet and two white trimmed in ruffles.</p><p>He was so quiet she never heard him approach, catching his presence out of the corner of her eye. With a soft gasp, she did a double take at the hunched silhouette looming between her room and the hallway.</p><p>She gave him a sly smile, trying to dodge the perception of lost composure. “You’re very stealthy, aren’t you?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my intention to startle you.”</p><p>“You can come in you know.” She dismantled the now empty box that once held the pillows and tossed it on the pile of empties.</p><p>With hands shoved in his pockets, he quietly padded into the dimly lit room, lowering his head slightly as he quickly glanced around at the unfamiliar décor. Damask lampshades, lace-trimmed sheets and a night light in the shape of a cat were all new additions combating the dark interior.</p><p>“Why do you leave your door half open?” He asked, momentarily putting aside the reason for his sudden unexpected visit.</p><p>“I figure there are cameras in here. If you’re watching my every move anyway, why bother? I’m sure you have the ability to keep an eye on me while I’m confined in here.”</p><p>He blinked at her choice of words, a subtle frown upon his face. “You’re not my prisoner, Bishop.”</p><p>“I know.” She smirked as she picked up a black throw blanket with white flowers and folded it along the foot of the bed, accenting the grey comforter she preferred to the white one she was provided.</p><p>“We were scheduled to meet to go over the footage I left for you. Did you forget?”</p><p>She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, the digital front showing 5:31pm.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s not 6pm yet.”</p><p>“I returned early.”</p><p>“I can see that.” She pressed her lips together to hold back her laughter before continuing. “Would you like to start now then? I can finish setting up my room later.”</p><p>“I would prefer that, yes.”</p><p>“Alright. By the way, thank you for the mini laundry mat you had put in.”</p><p>“It was a simple request to fulfill.” He continued to scrutinize his surroundings, becoming preoccupied with the books that now lined the once empty shelves.</p><p>“Well, I appreciate it.” She smiled wryly at him. “I’m also impressed with how whoever did it magically found space in the walls for a whole other room to be put in.”</p><p>
  <em>So, Kathryn. You have discovered there is more to this building than meets the eye, haven’t you? Not surprising. You are far too perceptive for everyone’s own good.</em>
</p><p>“Would you like to see something?” Pressing his thumb to his lip, he awaited her answer.</p><p>“You know I would.” She tossed another folded box to the floor, dusting off her hands on her jeans.</p><p>“Follow me.” He tipped his head towards the newly built laundry room, a tiny smile gracing his lips. “I trust you will keep this between the two of us.”</p><p>She followed him as he made his way just beyond the dryer. Pushing his palm against one of the casings, the panel slid open to reveal a corridor behind it.</p><p>It was such a small thing to entrust her with, an easy way to test her loyalties. Besides, he would only show her the ones necessary for her to have access to other parts of the building when the Task Force members were in Headquarters.</p><p>“Oh, no way!” Her eyes wide and sparkling as she looked down the path constructed of concrete and steel, twisting into the unknown that awaited within the hollow walls. “Can we go in? Please?”</p><p>Her enthusiasm caused him to smile, a momentary warmth filling his chest. Rarely was he the one to bring joy to someone’s face. Even when he solved a case that reunited a lost loved one with their family, it had never been him to do so. It was always a proxy sent in his place.</p><p>“Yes. It will be a way for you to not be confined to your quarters when the Task Force is here.”</p><p>Her eyes looked up and down the dusty hallway, grin widening to show crooked teeth. “It’s like something right out of a Gothic novel.”</p><p>“Like I said, you’re not my prisoner. This will allow you to move freely while the others are here.”</p><p>L led the way down the musty passages, Kathryn close behind him.</p><p>“Were these here already or did you have them put in?”</p><p>“They were already here. It was one of the reasons Watari chose this building when looking for a Headquarters.”</p><p>“Aren’t you worried about the people renovating it knowing these are here?”</p><p>“They’re not a random work crew. They are trusted members of an elite team Watari manages to keep everything running smoothly. I cannot be troubled with such matters. My cases take priority above all else.”</p><p>They twisted down the jagged angles forced by uneven walls and floors until they got to a door concealing a stairwell that descended into unknown depths.</p><p>He came to a sudden stop and she lost her footing, her steps skipping to a standstill as she caught herself against him, hands pressed to his shirt to brace from falling. He tensed at her touch, straightening his back at the sudden contact.</p><p>“Sorry,” she demurred as she let go of him, a tiny blush coloring her cheeks as she regained her balance.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at her and returned to his usual slouch, not giving her the perfunctory “It’s ok” that one comes to expect to follow an apology before he continued.</p><p>“There are stairs behind this door that lead to the outside. It’s 23 floors down, but allows access to the streets below if we ever need to flee in a way other than the front entrance.”</p><p>“How do you keep it locked?” She questioned, concerned for everyone’s safety.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like a door, just a regular part of the building’s exterior. Someone would have to be shown it exists. Even if it was discovered, it cannot be entered from the outside. There is also an alarm if the door <em>is</em> ever opened, as well as cameras and 24 hour surveillance. It’s secure. Watari made sure of it.”</p><p>“Ok, as long as no one is going to come into my room in the middle of the night and try to kill me.” Her nervous chuckle echoed in the narrow space, bouncing off the stones and cobwebs.</p><p>“That isn’t possible with all the safeguards in place.” His voice was flat, but his expression was soft.</p><p>“I guess I have to take your word for it.”</p><p>He didn’t reply as they continued down the concrete walkway.</p><p>“If you go straight, there are a series of doors, one leads to the kitchen, one to Watari’s room, one to my room, and this one is to the screen room.” Once again he pressed his hands to the metal frame that denoted the door, his fingers releasing a trigger allowing the wall to slide open. “Since we’re here, we can go over your conclusions of the FBI footage.”</p><p>“Sneaky way of getting what you want.” The corners of her mouth teasingly turned up ever so slightly.</p><p>“It’s 6pm.” He pointed to the clock on the wall with a triumphant smile as she stepped inside the room.</p><p>With slender fingers, he once again fiddled with the casing, sealing the wall to its original state, not a seam to indicate the secret behind it.</p><p>He turned to see she was sitting on the cushion next to his usual spot on the sofa, legs curled up to the side as she looked over the notes she had left there.</p><p>He bit the side of his lip and nodded as he hesitantly crouched beside her, being careful to leave a comfortable distance between them.</p><p>“I hope it’s ok I jotted some stuff down, but it never left the room.”</p><p>As she handed him the page so he could take it by the corners, her finger slid down the edge of the paper, a small trickle of crimson pooling in the miniscule wound, nothing more than a tiny nuisance.</p><p>L’s stare landed on the blood welling from her flesh, color draining from his already pale complexion. He closed his eyes, gulping down the rush of nausea filling his mouth as he drew a breath deep into his lungs.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” She grabbed a napkin off the table, unsure if it was used or not, and hastily wrapped it around the offending cut. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“It’s a fairly common phobia,” he mumbled defensively, an edge to his voice that rarely presented itself as he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>“I know. It’s ok.” She held up the uninjured matching finger on the other hand and smiled. “See? All better.”</p><p>A small grin came to his lips, huffing a laugh at her little trick. “It must seem a ridiculous reaction to something so banal.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m just hardened. Remember, I play with dead bodies for a living. Piecing together someone that was cut up with a hack saw and put in garbage bags will do that.” Her giggle was uncomfortable as he somehow became paler than he already was. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I haven’t been fond of blood since I was a child, since…” He halted mid-sentence. This was not the time for confidences, especially not to be shared with a complete stranger, a stranger he was finding it all too easy to be around. “It isn’t important. I try to avoid such matters. Let’s just discuss the case, shall we?”</p><p>“Ok, anything you want.” She smiled softly at him. “I have to warn you though, I came up with almost nothing and what I did find doesn’t prove anything.”</p><p>“The way today has been, I wouldn’t expect anything else.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Clue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gentlemen, could we please focus on at the matter at hand.”</p><p>L’s stare was wide and over-caffeinated as he waited yet again for the Task Force to concentrate on the investigation.</p><p>It had been a couple days since the completion of the entrance exams and L was left with a few months of waiting and watching before classes would begin, before he would truly be close to Light.</p><p>Then he could begin to get the proof he needed, but until then, he would have to fill his time strategizing and learning what he could about Kira.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, we are focusing. There just isn’t anything new. Kira’s kill rate is steady. There is nothing to indicate a change.” Aizawa’s voice was always on the border of frustrated yelling, something L was learning to ignore.</p><p>L turned his attention to Ukita. “Anything of note come in through the tip line?”</p><p>“Nothing new. Just the usual crackpot that confesses or the nosy neighbor that thinks the person next door is up to no good because they didn’t mow their lawn.” Ukita snuffed as he stood up from his seat on the sofa.</p><p>“Has Miss Misora’s mother called again?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not, Ryuzaki. We would have patched her through immediately like you requested if she had.” He headed for the door. “I’m going to have a smoke.”</p><p>With a grumble, L pushed his thumb to the frown that pulled at his bottom lip.</p><p>
  <em>This will be a long few months if I can’t find some way to get an edge on Light…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or at least keep an eye on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Kira continues to evade me, if I cannot get proof of his identity, public opinion will start to waver as will any confidence worldwide authorities have in my abilities. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is unacceptable. There has to be more. There has to be something I’m overlooking. One clue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just one clue.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Just one clue,” Kathryn spoke in a whisper to the emptiness of her room.</p><p>She knew better than to make too much noise in case the men in the other room could hear her. When the rest of the Task Force was at HQ, she kept her door shut, keeping her coworkers in the dark about her existence.</p><p>In his usual morning instructions, which she had come to affectionately call “The L Letters” to no one but herself, he asked her to review each individual FBI agent’s autopsy and rewatch their final moments with the results in mind.</p><p>
  <em>There is nothing here. I’m sorry Ryuzaki. There just isn’t.</em>
</p><p>She picked up Raye’s file, reading it over one more time.</p><p>
  <em>You’re key to this investigation. You were the one following Light. Why kill the others unless it was a smoke screen? </em>
</p><p>Her eyes fell on the name listed as Next of Kin.</p><p>
  <em>Naomi Misora. Hmm…I bet you would have some insight into what you think happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be great to talk to someone that was actually close to one of Kira’s victims. I’m sure L thought of that already, but to have an idea of his lifestyle and the things they talked about in regards to his work could be invaluable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if L would be ok with me trying to get a hold of her? I will ask him when we meet later. At least I will have an idea as to what we can do next instead of my usual ‘sorry, I didn’t find anything’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do I even belong here? I haven’t helped one bit, not really.</em>
</p><p>She went to her computer, typing in Naomi’s name in hopes of having some background on the only hope she had of getting new information. Her heart fell when she saw the headline “Family Still Searching for Answers as to the Whereabouts of their Missing Daughter” and saw Naomi was the subject of the article.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Your fiancé was investigating Light and now you’re missing? This is no coincidence. Kira did this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bastard. How is he doing this?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Tell me Bishop, what have you noticed?” L perched next to her on the couch, digging his toes into the cushion.</p><p>“Not a damn thing.” She veiled her aggravation with a smile. “Why are we going over this again, Ryuzaki?”</p><p>“There has to be something.” He pressed his thumb to his lip, his stare intensifying as he leaned closer to the screen.</p><p>“I want there to be something there for you, I do, but no matter how many times we watch Raye and the others die, we are not going to find anything new. I’m sorry.” She sighed, trying to keep her voice even and professional. “Did they find the envelope?”</p><p>“No, no one has been able to locate it.”</p><p>“What about the other Task Force members? Have they noticed anything?”</p><p>“No, they haven’t made any progress. They never make any progress.” He smooshed his pout back and forth. “Perhaps we should move on to the surveillance footage of the Yagami and Kitamura households.”</p><p>“Can we put that on hold?” She arched her back, stretching her arms over her head before dropping her hands into her lap. “How do you feel about doing something else? Want to go for a walk? Maybe it will help to get out of here and get some fresh air.”</p><p>“I really don’t see how that will help, plus I’m not fond of roaming around the streets of Tokyo.”</p><p>“Change of scenery can change your brain space. It might help. Besides I haven’t been outside since I got here.”</p><p>“Hmm, you haven’t been out of the building since you arrived?” He frowned at this information. It never occurred to him anyone would want to leave. “Does that bother you?”</p><p>“Not Really. It’s not like I have anywhere to go and if I did. I can’t speak Japanese, so that would be interesting.” She tapped her purple fingernails against her thigh. “I would like to go outside though.”</p><p>He hummed, prolonging time to give him a chance to make a decision before he suggested something he could not take back.</p><p>“We could go to the roof. We could walk around the circumference without leaving the building.”</p><p>“Really? That sounds kind of cool actually.”</p><p>He stood up from his crouch, hunch in his shoulders as he headed to the door.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He led the way up the stairs. “This is the roof, obviously.” The steel door slammed shut behind them, closing them away from the rest of HQ.</p><p>He sighed, annoyed that he wasn’t better at this, at being friendly with someone. “To the right of the satellites are the helicopter pads--”</p><p>She interrupted him with a giggle. “You can give me the tour as we walk and talk, ok?”</p><p>“Alright.” He hung his head, worsening the impression of his posture as he kept his stare to the metal ground. “What do you wish to discuss?”</p><p>“How about the fact that Raye Penber’s fiancée has disappeared. I’m guessing you already knew she was missing.”</p><p>“How did you find out about Miss Misora and her connection to Agent Penber?”</p><p>The familiar way he used her name made Kathryn realize Naomi Misora was more than just a name tied to Raye Penber.</p><p>“When I was looking over the autopsies again today, I got to thinking that it might be a good idea to contact someone that was close to Raye and she was listed as next of kin." She softened her tone before she continued. “I saw that she used to be an FBI agent, too. Did you know her?”</p><p>For a moment, L was quiet in his reflections.</p><p>“She worked under me on a case a couple of years ago. She was an excellent FBI agent.” His features grew more solemn as he spoke. “There’s speculation that she ended her life when Raye was killed, but I can’t believe that. The Naomi Misora I knew was strong. She would have tried to catch Kira, not…” His words trailed off into silence.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Her voice became gentle as she took in his expression.</p><p>As they walked, the back of her hand accidentally bumped the side of his, causing him to jerk it away unintentionally, immediately searching his brain for a way to disguise his discomfort. He shoved his hands into his pockets, removing any chance for more inadvertent contact between the two of them.</p><p>“There is no need for condolences. She was a trusted colleague, nothing more.”</p><p>“So you believe she would look into Raye’s death.”</p><p>“Yes, and if she crossed paths with Kira…”</p><p>“Then he could have harmed her or worse.”</p><p>“There are things about Kira we have not discussed. I’m quite certain he can control the time and method of execution. I do not believe inflicting heart attacks is the only means he can use kill.”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re telling me he can, theoretically, force someone to commit suicide? How the Hell is that possible? It doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“The fact that he can kill from a distance is also impossible, but the evidence suggests otherwise.”</p><p>“How did you find this out, that he can manipulate the circumstances around the deaths and how did you discover that he can control the time of death? Is there any way to tie it back to Light?”</p><p>L held his hand up, halting her in her aggressive line of questioning, something he was not used to being on the other side of.</p><p>“I will share with you all the evidence I have, but it will have to wait until we return to the suite.”</p><p>“Of course! I didn’t think you carried it around on you,” she laughed airily at him, scrunching a brow over one eye. “Although on second thought, I would not put that past you.”</p><p>He looked up at her and smirked, tipping his head in her direction. “You find a lot of things amusing, don’t you?”</p><p>She shrugged as she looked up at him. “I try to see the good in things.”</p><p>“I suppose when you work so closely with death it’s a good strategy to have.”</p><p>“It is, but it’s more than that. If I don’t hold on to the good, I would…I’m sorry.” Her breath stuttered from her, bringing her sentence to a halt.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Even though I’m living here, this is still a work environment and you are my…boss? I guess I’m just not used to not talking to the people around me.”</p><p>The thought of her referring to him as her boss made him feel strange. It certainly put him in a unique position. When he was with the Task Force, he could barely direct their behavior, constantly having to remind them to not lose sight of the case. They often would devolve into their personal lives, and though he didn’t care to be part of their familiarities, it never seemed to occur to them to even attempt to include him.</p><p>With Kathryn, it was the opposite. She wanted to dig deeper into Kira, believed there is more that they weren’t seeing and tried desperately to keep on track, trying to keep the personal away from the professional.</p><p>“Please, we are colleagues. I brought you here because I suspected your abilities to be beneficial to solving this case and I have great faith that you will be invaluable. I guess, in my regard, I’m not used to the people around me talking to me about anything other than the investigation, though I don’t mind if our conversation strays a little.”</p><p>They looked at each other, sharing a smile that put both of them at ease.</p><p>“So tell me about this evidence that you have yet to show me.”</p><p>“Some of Kira’s suspected victims did things prior to their deaths that suggests they were forced to do so. There are also the messages left behind, as well as a mention of Shinigami…”</p><p>“What the hell kind of case is this? You’ve been holding out on me.”</p><p>“I needed you to acclimate to the case. I did not want to overwhelm you with every detail.”</p><p>“Plus you needed to be sure you could trust me.”</p><p>“Yes, there was that but I hardly think—“</p><p>“I’m kidding. I want you to be confident in my abilities and my loyalties, so do what you have to.” She grinned up at him, a slight shake of her head to accompany her amusement. “So Shinigami, huh? Aren’t those Japanese gods of death?”</p><p>
  <em>You have the possibility of being quite interesting, don’t you, Kathryn?</em>
</p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p>“Not really. One of my friends is really into the supernatural aspects of cultures, so I picked up a little from her.”</p><p>“I find it ridiculous, but we are dealing with a serial killer with godlike powers, so it is not something to dismiss completely.”</p><p>“You know, I don’t think it’s ridiculous. You’re up against someone with the ability to kill without contact. It doesn’t hurt to keep an open mind.”</p><p>He scoffed in jest at her. “Well, if the time comes, I will be sure to put you in charge of the supernatural division of the Task Force.”</p><p>“You laugh now, but won’t you be surprised if that becomes a reality.”</p><p>“You think quite highly of your—“</p><p>He was interrupted by the beeping coming from his pocket, only silenced when he answered the call.</p><p>“Yes, Watari? What is it?”</p><p>The lingering grin from their banter fell from his lips, his eyes widening in disbelief. “That isn’t possible. How? I will be right down.”</p><p>He flipped his phone shut, shoving it absently back into his pocket.</p><p>“I have to return to Headquarters immediately. Please feel free to stay up here as long as you like.”</p><p>Without another word or a glance over his shoulder, L left Kathryn to her musings and deductions, his thoughts racing with the news he had received.</p><p>
  <em>Beyond Birthday is dead.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long week for L. Beyond Birthday was gone, murdered at the hand of Kira, an offense L never considered possible. It hit far too close to home, leaving him questioning his anonymity and, along with it, his safety.</p><p>He paced the floor, from window to couch to computer and back again, thumb pressed to his lips until he took a lollipop from the candy dish and crammed it into his mouth, his thoughts running in rampant circles around his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Kira, you bastard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>First Naomi and now Beyond? Surely this is a coincidence. There is no way you could have connected them. You killed Naomi because of her involvement with Agent Penber, although all three could be linked to me. This is a fact that cannot be disregarded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you know of my connection to Beyond? That seems impossible. How could you have known his true name? He was incarcerated under an alias. Watari made sure of it, so how did you manage to kill him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does that mean you can kill me as well, even when using an alias? Nothing suggests this is the case, though it would be imprudent to rule anything out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you did discover Beyond’s relation to me, it isn’t hard to conclude that you may also know about Wammy’s House, and by extension, Near and Mello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If so, then it’s only a matter of time before you make an attempt on their lives as well, and if that’s the case, then they are in danger.</em>
</p><p>Watari’s quiet gait into the room broke L from his self-inflicted torment, a concerned hum grumbling in his chest. He was never fond of it when L felt anxious about something.</p><p>“Captain Ramos returned my call.”</p><p>Turning all his attention to Watari, he moved towards the older gentleman, pulling the lolly from his lips with a pop.</p><p>“Where is Beyond’s corpse? Were you able to arrange its transport? I want it sent to England as soon as possible.” Exhaustion fueled L’s ramblings, his subtle cadence accelerated under the influence of sugar and caffeine. “Bishop will perform an autopsy on him then he will be given a proper burial. His death is unfortunate, but at least he will provide the chance for a hands-on examination of one of Kira’s victims.”</p><p>“He couldn’t-“</p><p>L interrupted Watari mid-thought.</p><p>“I need you to arrange for us to leave for England immediately. I want to be there when his body arrives. Be sure to secure a facility where she will have every freedom to conduct whatever necessary to find answers to the question of how Kira kills. Beyond’s death will not be in vain.”</p><p>“L,” Watari remained patient. He was accustomed to dealing with his eccentricities and this was one that showed up when it was time for him to soon give into sleep. “Beyond was cremated yesterday afternoon.”</p><p>“What?” His eyes widened as his face fell in disbelief. “Who authorized that? Why weren’t we contacted?”</p><p>“The state of California apparently. There must have been a mix up with his file. We were not listed as his next of kin and therefore not contacted in regards to his…disposal.”</p><p>“I need to go there. Please have the jet readied.”</p><p>“There’s nothing that can be done. Captain Ramos already did everything possible. He even faxed me a copy of B’s file. I saw it with my own two eyes.” Watari set a hand on his shoulder, the most comfort L would tolerate at the moment. “His ashes will be sent to Wammy’s. If you choose to hold a service for him at some point, then we can arrange for it.”</p><p>L’s mouth turned down at the corners, his stare dropped to the floor as he walked to his chair and climbed into his usual perch. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his chin on his knees and stared into the emptiness in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>This is my fault. Whether you were found because of your ties to me or the simple fact that I did not catch Kira fast enough…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never wanted this for you, Benjamin. Never.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been six days since L left Kathryn on the roof, six subsequent mornings since she had received an “L Letter”, her daily tasks sent to her from Watari instead of the detective she was brought here to work under.</p><p>Per L’s request, she had diligently combed through the Kitamura surveillance footage, noting how unremarkable their household was. She scoured the FBI Agents’ autopsies and looked for correlations between their heart attacks and where they met their untimely ends and read all the information she could find on the missing Naomi Misora. She brushed up on everything Shinigami she could find on the internet, which wasn’t much, and realized that he was seriously entertaining the possibility of the supernatural playing a role in Kira’s abilities.</p><p>This had been an unconventional few days, even for working on an investigation as specialized as the Kira case, and she knew she was pretty much on stand-by until further instructions from “The World’s Greatest Detective”.</p><p>When a “ding ding” rang in song from her computer at 4 in the afternoon, she did not hesitate to check the foreign notification.</p><p>
  <b>Bishop-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I need you to review the attached autopsy of a Ryan Doyle immediately. Be ruthless and thorough in your scrutiny. Put all other tasks you are engrossed in on hold as this takes top priority. I want any and all theories you presume as possibilities to be presented to me at 6pm this evening, no later.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Ryuzaki</b>
</p><p>
  <em>As you wish, L.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Long time, no see stranger,” Kathryn quipped as she strolled into the receiving room of L's suite and took her usual spot on the couch closest to his chair.</p><p>“Hmm?” He kept his gaze to the floor, existing only in body as his thoughts consumed him.</p><p>Worry hardened her soft features. “What’s the matter? Are you ok? Did something happen with Kira?”</p><p>“No, well, yes, but not the way you’re thinking.” He frowned, brow heavy as he brought his eyes to meet her gaze, black rings darker than she had ever seen them.</p><p>“Jesus, Ryuzaki, have you slept at all since I saw you last?”</p><p>“Yes, a little. That isn’t important. What did you find in the autopsy?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Nothing? How is that possible?” The bite of disapproval made his words seem cruel. “Perhaps you need to check it again.”</p><p>“I did. I went over it four times, but there was nothing of note.”</p><p>“It’s imperative that you were thorough. I have enough people that fail me, I did not bring you here to join their ranks.”</p><p>She pawed at her jeans, weaving her finger through the deliberate tear across the knee, a tactic she hoped would help keep her cool. He was obviously not in a good place, and fighting with him would only escalate the situation.</p><p>“I was thorough, but if you would like, I will go over it again with you, point for point. Or perhaps you could ask another forensic pathologist for their opinions. I know several that are excellent.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.” The mumbled words carried little sincerity as he returned to staring at the floor.</p><p>Watari quietly entered the room, a tray of coffee in hand as he inadvertently broke the rising tension between them. “I thought you may like some refreshments.”</p><p>“Thank you Watari.” She smiled, lips barely turned at the corners though still showing appreciation for his thoughtfulness.</p><p>“That will be all. Thank you.” L coldly dismissed his caretaker.</p><p>With a nod, Watari shot Kathryn a worried glance as he turned to leave them.</p><p>What little smile remained on her face vanished when she looked at L, deflated and ragged with sleep-deprivation. Softening her voice in consideration, she exhaled her aggravation before speaking.</p><p>“L, who is Ryan Doyle?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes up to meet hers, his lips slightly quivering as he deliberated how much truth was necessary in his answer.</p><p>“He was the murderer in the case I worked on with Naomi Misora a few years ago. Kira got to him and I don’t know how. Ryan Doyle is an alias we put him under when he was apprehended. He should have never been able to kill him…”</p><p>The anguish on his face told her there was more to this story, but she wasn’t about to pry. Grabbing the coffee pot, she poured each of them a cup, filling his first and leaving ample room for sugar and cream. His eyes followed her hands as she plopped 6 sugars and 5 creams into the brown liquid that became increasingly lighter with every addition. The spoon pinged harmoniously against the sides of the delicate China before she pushed the saucer across the table towards him, stopping just inches from his reach before she prepared her own.</p><p>“You remember how I take it?”</p><p>“I’ve only seen you do it a hundred times since I got here, but yeah, I remembered.” Her quiet laughter challenged the heavy atmosphere that hung in the room.</p><p>“Thank you.” There was no smile to accompany his softly spoken words, but her kindness made him feel shy. He wasn’t used to being seen, or rather, no one ever looked.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Her voice was genuine as she redirected their conversation back to the case. “Ryan Doyle…Was this person facing the death penalty?”</p><p>“No, he wasn’t. Kira may have the power to pass judgement, but that does not mean he should exercise it.” He dipped a lanky finger into his cup, bringing it to his lips to suck the liquid from it, removing any doubt that it was made properly before taking a long gulp.</p><p>“Don’t you believe that some people deserve Kira’s judgement though? Every day, you see the worst of humanity, the horrible things we do to each other. Haven’t you ever caught a criminal of a particularly heinous act and thought ‘this person deserves to die?’”</p><p>“Of course I have, but that is up to the justice system, not a singular man. That would make me no better than the criminals I pursue.” He popped a sugar cube in his mouth, distorting his words as it melted to his tongue. “Not that I haven’t done what is needed to solve a case, but those tactics are a far cry from executing someone because I deem so.”</p><p>“What if the system doesn’t work though? What if it fails?”</p><p>“I don’t have a good answer for you.” He fixed his eyes onto her expression. “Kathryn, please tell me you don’t hold sympathies for Kira.”</p><p>She ran her finger around the rim of her cup, avoiding the dark stare he was burning into her.</p><p>“No, no, of course not. I just think there are some people that are better removed from humanity…permanently.”</p><p>“What Kira is doing is evil.”</p><p>“Yes, the minute he killed an innocent person, he became evil.”</p><p>“He was evil before that.”</p><p>“I know, but killing a criminal that goes free is a lot different than removing someone that he perceives as a threat to him. Remember, he would have killed you without a second thought, just for challenging him.”</p><p>“Did Kira kill someone you think deserved to die? Perhaps a murderer that wasn’t brought to justice despite your best efforts to prove his guilt?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“I see." He took a sip of the perfectly prepared coffee before continuing. “It’s best to keep our personal feelings separate from our work. If we let it permeate our actions, we will no longer remain impartial to the evidence.”</p><p>“You’re not impartial to the evidence of the Kira case. You’re Hell bent that Light is Kira.”</p><p>“You agree with my assertion.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Even half-asleep, he was impossible to win an argument against.</p><p>“I would like to go over the tasks you have been working on, as well as the evidence we discussed during our time on the roof, but first, as you suggested earlier, I would like to review the autopsy point for point.”</p><p>“Ok, we can do that.”</p><p>Patiently and with great attention to detail, Kathryn reviewed the autopsy of ‘Ryan Doyle’ once more for the benefit of the detective, answering the countless questions he had for her.</p><p>“Anything else you need me to go over with you?”</p><p>“No, you’ve proven there was nothing of significance in his death.” He drained what little coffee was left in his cup. “Just one more thing. Did the coroner mention any burns on his body?”</p><p>“Let me check.” She leafed through the pages once again. “No, nothing specific, but not all coroners will note something like that, especially when the person is considered a quick bury. They just want them off their table.”</p><p>“I understand.” With his head drooping forward, his heavy eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the arm of his chair. “That is unfortunate.”</p><p>Kathryn stood up slowly, her bare feet hardly making contact with the floor as she tip-toed over to the stack of throws piled on a shelf in the corner, assuming they were there for the use of the Task Force members when they needed a nap. Taking the first one off the top, she quietly draped the tan and brown blanket over him, never waking him from the slumber that finally found him.</p><p>Deep rhythmic breaths escaped thorough his parted lips as she silently mouthed the words “Good Night, Ryuzaki”. Turning off the lights, she headed to bed, leaving only the dim glow of the hallway to illuminate the room, ensuring he would not wake to total darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ryuzaki, I hate to disturb you, but the Task Force members will be here in less than an hour.”</p><p>L groaned as he opened his eyes to the offensively bright room. “Thank you, Watari, and thank you for covering me in the night.”</p><p>“I didn’t L. I went to sleep after I brought you the coffee.” A tiny grin hid itself under his moustache. “It must have been Bishop. Quite thoughtful of her.”</p><p>“…why would she do that?”</p><p>“You must have seemed cold to her.”</p><p>L sighed, remiss to get up from the kindness she had wrapped him in.</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately I believe that exactly to be the case. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 50 Moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Dreams are in Bold and Italics.</p><p>Also, The fifty-move rule in chess states that a player can claim a draw if no capture has been made and no pawn has been moved in the last fifty moves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An air of grief hung over Headquarters the week following Beyond’s unauthorized cremation. No one in the Task Force could quite put their finger on what exactly had caused the sudden change in the atmosphere, but it was an ever present entity that made working there uncomfortable.</p><p>Without fail, L dismissed the Task Force promptly at 4pm every day, leaving him time to be alone, to be solitary in his deductions as he had grown accustomed to until his usual 6pm meeting with Kathryn.</p><p>“So, as you can see, there is nothing special about these deaths.”</p><p>“I thought you might say that.” L kept his eyes cast to the top of his knees. “I suppose this has been a waste of your time.”</p><p>“No, no. Not at all.” She spoke in a softness she rarely used in her work, but grief has a way of making you raw and he was clearly still feeling the loss of his successor. “It has established that there are far too many healthy people dropping dead of heart attacks in these prisons to be just a coincidence.”</p><p>He nodded, his expression sullen. “It still does nothing to bring me closer to proving Light is Kira.”</p><p>The look on his face washed her in frustration. She was getting tired of never doing anything to help, always failing to discover anything of use to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It isn’t your doing.” Leaning over the arm of his chair, he reached into a pile of papers on the end table next to him and pulled out three photographs. One by one he handed them to her, pinching the corners the way many people would to avoid fingerprints spoiling the picture’s surface. “Previously I shared with you the photographs of where criminals either died of heart attacks or committed suicide, causing one to speculate that Kira can control someone’s actions before causing their death.”</p><p>She carefully took each one, giving them a preliminary examination before laying them out on the coffee table before them.</p><p>“Yes, we came to the same conclusions. We discussed that he may be able to kill using methods other than heart attacks as well.”</p><p>“Correct.” He pointed to the first print lying on the table. “These are photos of letters left behind by the victims. What do you notice about them?”</p><p>“Well, at first glance they’re suicide notes, letters of regret or remorse.”</p><p>“Yes, on the surface that <em>is</em> what they are.”</p><p>She squinted at the manufactured letters, reading the content of each one with greater care then she initially had. “Are these in the order you got them?”</p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>“Well, they don’t make one long, continuous letter, no matter what order they’re in.” She shuffled their placement around to all permutations before putting them into the order he had received them. “I’m guessing this is the order?”</p><p>“Yes, and how did you come to your conclusion?” Lately his questioning was less about checking her work and more about learning her thought process.</p><p>“Well, they say ‘L, do you know? Gods of Death love apples.’” She looked up to meet his eyes, his thumb pressing into the first smile she had seen on him in over two weeks. “Gods of Death love apples? What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“That is precisely what I would like to know.”</p><p>Kathryn uncrossed her legs and scooched to the edge of her seat, looking at the artificially wide stare that was L’s normal state.</p><p>“You look so tired. Would you like to stop here? We can pick back up tomorrow.”</p><p>“No, I would like to continue. I would like to theorize as to what this message could mean. Of course, you can leave for the night. You’ve completed your daily tasks and fulfilled your obligation to me. You are free to go.”</p><p>She stared at the exhausted detective, dark circles under his eyes taunting her kindness.</p><p>Leaning back against the couch cushions, she tucked her legs under herself, settling in for the evening.</p><p>“So...apples, huh?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>The bloody footprints of bare feet are small.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I trace the path they left behind back to the crimson pool growing beneath her. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She looks like she is sleeping. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I know better.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Her face is pressing into the mahogany floorboards. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>There is no way she can breathe.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>That isn’t a concern anymore.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I retrace the bloody steps to where they begin…or is this where they end?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The last pair smear and vanish. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I turn to look back at her one last time. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She lifts her head towards me, mouth gaping, eyes sinking into her graying flesh.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Her voice…unnatural and hollow.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Run, L. Run.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I can’t move.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I could never move.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Frozen in the deadlock stare of her reanimated corpse…<br/></strong> </em>
</p><p>“L, wake up.”</p><p>He jolted forward at the calming and familiar voice, gasping for the air that had been sucked from his lungs. Dragging his sleeve across his face, he removed any trace of the sweat and tears he would deny ever existed.</p><p>“Are you alright, my boy?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Your—“</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’ll bring you some coffee.”</p><p>“Thank you, Watari.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Let’s go over it one more time.” L persisted in beating what little evidence the had into submission.</p><p>Kathryn sighed, trying to hide her frustration. “Ryuzaki, this isn’t helping. I’m not saying to not keep these things in mind, but maybe revisiting these things in the future will be more helpful, when there’s more to go on.”</p><p>“This is what we have to go on. There is nothing else. There will be nothing else until I can get closer to Light.”</p><p>“There are no anomalies in the autopsies. The FBI agents’ deaths footage. The Kitamura household surveillance. The clues left behind by Kira’s victims. There is nothing new on Naomi. There is nothing left here to find.”</p><p>“We still have the Yagami household footage as well as looking into the validity of our theories from the other night about what meaning Shinigami might have in regards to this case.”</p><p>“Ok, we can do that, but I think it might be a good idea to take a break. We’ve been at this for hours.”</p><p>“I do not need a break. I need to catch Kira, to find proof that Light is Kira.”</p><p>“and you will. Please. I know you haven’t slept in two days and I understand what it is to need to find that clue, I do, believe me—“</p><p>“You’ve never had to stop a serial killer as prolific as Kira.”</p><p>“No, I just have to hope I find the minute detail that connects a murderer to the corpse I piece back together so a family can have some semblance of closure.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbled under his coffee-scented breath.</p><p>“Why don’t we play a game? Something to give us a reset.”</p><p>“Chess?”</p><p>“I haven’t played in years. I’ve never been a strong player. I’m not going to be much of a challenge for you.”</p><p>“Perhaps I want to play anyway.”</p><p>“Set it up.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s 50 moves, L.”</p><p>“How are you doing this?”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything.”</p><p>“We’ve stalemated three times.”</p><p>“You’re going extremely easy on me.”</p><p>“Your strategy is all defensive.”</p><p>“I may not know how to win, but I know how to block an opponent.”</p><p>“I’m aware of this fact.”</p><p>Insignificant glares hooded their locked eyes, tension rising between them.</p><p>“Want to do something else?” Her low voice sang words in gentle melody, an anachronism that calmed the misplaced aggravation from stress and failure.</p><p>“Please.” He replied in his usual monotone.</p><p>“Clue?”</p><p>“You want to play a game about a fictional murder case?” His disdain at the suggestion annoyed her, bringing a smirk to her lips.</p><p>“Hey, maybe you will actually catch this killer.” Her smile was sly as her eyes challenged him playfully.</p><p>“Set it up.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Won’t this be cumbersome with only two of us competing? Look at the amount of cards we each have.”</p><p>“Competing?” She side-eyed him, irritated at his choice of words. “Let’s just play.”</p><p>They simultaneously scanned through their cards before burrowing a stare mockingly into the other, speaking in unison.</p><p>“Colonel Mustard in the conservatory with the candlestick.”</p><p>She reached for the tiny Manilla envelope that held the solution, pulling out the three cards inside and tossing them into the center of the board, Colonel Mustard’s angry visage frowning up from atop the conservatory and the candlestick.</p><p>The two of them burst into laughter, her doe eyes scrunching into half-moons, his smile boasting perfectly straight teeth.</p><p>She had never heard him laugh before. Sadly, L couldn’t remember the last time he had.</p><p>“Well, that was pointless, but enjoyable.”</p><p>“New game?” she asked as her laugh lessened to a chuckle.</p><p>“You want to do that debacle again?”</p><p>“I meant a different game. Maybe something less…cerebral?”</p><p>“Jenga?”</p><p>“That’s all strategy.”</p><p>“and skill.”</p><p>“and luck.”</p><p>“My turn to set up.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn gasped as the interwoven blocks wavered beneath her touch.</p><p>
  <em>You find this nerve-racking, don’t you, Kathryn. You are more competitive than you let on. Even the most inane failure plagues you. You may not win, but you’ll do anything not to lose and that is a distinction not many make.</em>
</p><p>L pushed a lanky finger into the block, a choice he had judiciously calculated. With a delicate pinch, he freed the block from where it was nestled and placed it cautiously on top of the stack.</p><p>Kathryn held her breath. Biting the side of her tongue, she pushed a sparkly blue fingernail against a block close to the bottom, letting it flop out the other side. Snatching it up, she balanced it precariously on top of the wobbling tower.</p><p>She let out a sigh as she leaned back from the table, resting against the throw pillows that lined the sofa. “Your turn.”</p><p>“Bishop, if you were in my position, how would you proceed?”</p><p>“Haha, you want me to tell which block I would choose? Why would I help the person I’m playing against?” She giggled light-heartedly, often amused by the things that came out of his mouth. “Would you even trust what I say or would you take my input and do the opposite?”</p><p>“Not the game, Bishop. If your investigation stagnated, what would you do?”</p><p>“I would look over the body again, look at crime scene photos, go over autopsies. Captain Quinn and Marcus, Detective Nobel…they would be the ones that would do the questioning, follow up on leads, examine the evidence, conduct surveillance. I think you’re doing everything you can do. Until Kira makes a mistake, sends you a new taunt, or classes start, you’re sadly just going to have to wait.”</p><p>“I just need one clue, one piece of evidence that will prove Light’s guilt. With Kira’s abilities, there is no predicting what kind of fallout there will be once he gets the upper hand.”</p><p>With a crooked knuckle, he poked a middle block, all structure and support tumbling under his pressure, sprawling in cacophonous disarray across the table.</p><p>Silence returned to the room as he aimlessly pushed the pieces around the checkered surface, lost in thoughts that were known only to him, but she was certain they were torturing him.</p><p>
  <em>You’re losing faith in your abilities to catch Kira, aren’t you, L? No one had any confidence in you, not even your Task Force. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it. You wanted someone on your side, someone known for weaving circumstantial evidence to point to a killer. You were trying to stack the deck in your favor… </em>
</p><p>“Hey. You’re going to catch him. It’s just taking you a little longer than you’re used to. You always get the bad guy.”</p><p>“For the first time in my career, I’m not sure I will.” His whisper barely audible.</p><p>“I know you will and I will do anything I can to help you do that.”</p><p>He nodded, never looking up from the fallen pieces. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me. That’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>He gave her a tired smile before letting it fade from his lips, returning to the formal demeanor he hid behind.</p><p>“I believe we have accomplished all we are going to this evening. You’re dismissed for the night. ”</p><p>She tried to hide her confusion at the abrupt change in his continence, reminding herself that every death that happened at Kira’s hands was another time L failed.</p><p>“Alright, good night Ryuzaki.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>Standing up from her comfortable spot on the couch, she headed towards the dark hallway that led to her room.</p><p>“Bishop?”</p><p>Halting in mid stride, she turned back to face him. “Yes?”</p><p>“To answer your earlier question. I would consider any suggestion you offered me, whether it was choosing a block in a game or how to approach a serial killer. I trust you have my best interests at heart.”</p><p>“Thank you. Your faith in me means a lot.”</p><p>“As does yours in me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Giri Choco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi All! I hope you're enjoying this fic so far! </p><p>Since this chapter falls on Valentine's Day in the story's timeline, I wanted to talk a little about Valentine's Day in Japan so you can have some context as to what Matsuda and the Task Force are talking about! </p><p>On February 14th, it's customary for women to give gifts of chocolates to men. Then a month later, on March 14th, men are expected to give chocolates back to the women.</p><p>Giri choco are “obligation chocolates” that are typically given to coworkers, family members, and acquaintances &amp; are usually a cheaper chocolate. </p><p>”Honmei Choco” are chocolates given to romantic partners or love interests &amp; these chocolates are better quality &amp; more expenesive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how many hours of Light looking at girlie magazines are we going to watch?”</p><p>“It isn’t hours, it’s 38 minutes.”</p><p>“Does it ever get…interesting?” Her sly smirk and singularly raised eyebrow carried implications L was not prepared for.</p><p>Dropping his thumb from his mouth, he turned towards her with astonishment on his face. “What? Are you asking if he--”</p><p>“Nevermind.” She twitched the smile from her lips, but the lewd glimmer was still behind her eyes. “Is this all that he does? Flip through the pages and sigh? Who the hell talks to themselves out loud about being disappointed by the content of their porn?”</p><p>“That’s exactly it. Don’t you think he’s making a spectacle doing so?”</p><p>“So you think he knows you’re watching him.”</p><p>“I’m sure of it. It seems quite obvious his performance is to lead me to believe those magazines are why he checked to see if anyone entered his room.”</p><p>“If he feels the need to convince you this is what he’s hiding, then what is it he’s actually hiding in there?”</p><p>“Are you suggesting his power to kill comes from an object?”</p><p>“You suggested it was granted to him by the Gods. You even thought he might have the ability to think someone should die and that would be enough to make it happen, but the idea of a magical object is too much for you? ”</p><p>Softening his scowl, he grumbled, “That’s fair.”</p><p>“Watch both scenarios be true. Then we’d be really fucked. Sorry, screwed.”</p><p>“That would be very discouraging.”</p><p>“At least an object is something tangible. Like, take away the magical amulet, take away his power.”</p><p>“I doubt it’s that simple.” Grainy black and white images glared mockingly from the screen, his brow furrowed the way it did when he was affronted with an unpleasant realization.</p><p>
  <em> What if it is that simple? </em>
</p><p>Kathryn picked up a cinnamon doughnut, dunking it into her coffee as she studied Light.</p><p>“You’re right. There is no way he doesn’t know he’s being watched. He’s actually calling you stupid for using the 1,500 agents trick again.”</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t expect him to believe it. I wanted to see how he would react to the redundancy in my tactics and he did just as I expected.”</p><p>“If he thinks he’s being watched, why bother reacting at all unless he thinks he’s a suspect and why would he think he’s a suspect unless he’s guilty of--“</p><p>He crossed his arms across the top of his tucked up knees, leaning closer to the edge of this chair.</p><p>“Being Kira.”</p><p>“He knows if you’re watching him, that you don’t have anything on him. He’s so fucking arrogant. It’s like he’s saying “I’m Kira and you can do nothing about it” and might I add, the Yagami household…snoozefest.” With a huff of relief, she slumped back into the couch. She had a bad habit of rambling when frustrated. It was a useless trait, but it was something he had come to expect.</p><p>“I’m not contesting any of this, but it still proves nothing.” He took a sugar cube, biting it in half between his front teeth before crunching it into sweet slush. “Now settle in. We have over three hours of watching Light study ahead of us, so if you’re bored now or finding it hard to stay awake, I suggest refilling your coffee.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the warning.” Fighting a yawn, she rubbed her palm across her drooping eyes. "This is boring."</p><p>“Yes, but it’s during this time that Kira killed two criminals.”</p><p>“Criminals that don’t fit his M.O.”</p><p>“Correct. We’re looking for anything to indicate he did something to kill them. The fact that his M.O. changed means Kira couldn’t access the criminals by his usual methods.”</p><p>“So we’re looking for sketch-ass behavior while he eats chips slower than any human in the history of potato chips.”</p><p>“Yes, which I assume he accomplishes by utilizing the police database. One would think these victims were chosen because they were the only one’s available, but they were announced on a television broadcast, but he never accesses one.”</p><p>“Unless he does.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Can he see a neighbor’s t.v. set?”</p><p>“No, we checked.”</p><p>“What’s different tonight than other nights?”</p><p>“Nothing. He studies hard. He is very diligent with his studies.”</p><p>“Does he always snack while he’s studying?”</p><p>“Not that I noticed, but he didn’t study as late any other night. It is not unusual to eat while working.”</p><p>“Of course not.” She laughed at him. “It wasn’t a judgement nor is it a reflection on you.”</p><p>“There are many similarities between Kira and myself, ones that extend beyond eating habits.”</p><p>“I’m not even going to address the fact that you’re feeling a kinship with a serial killer. Also, I snack all night with you when we work together.” She sucked the coffee from the end of the cinnamon doughnut. She bit it ravenously, chewing in obnoxiously loud smacks before swallowing. “I ask because if that’s the only difference…maybe there is something there. Something inside the bag.”</p><p>“The bag was sealed.”</p><p>“You’ve never heard of glue?”</p><p>It was an irksome realization. He was angry. Angry that he took Light’s actions at face value. Angry that he may have overlooked something so obvious.</p><p>Angry he didn’t question the one difference that could have made all the difference.</p><p>He knew Light had made a point of not using any technology when those criminals were killed, but what if he had? On the surface, it was an air-tight alibi, but beneath it all, it was a challenge. A challenge daring L to find out how Light had killed right in front of him.</p><p>A challenge L had lost.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn swung her legs over the side of the bed in hopes that it would be easier to wake up after a long night of talking Kira theories with L.</p><p>Stretching her arms over her head, she scuffed bare feet across the floor and checked the computer for her morning message, which was waiting for her without fail.</p><p>
  <b>Good Morning Bishop-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I would like you to rewatch the surveillance footage of the Yagami household one more time. I’m sure to you it seems excessive, but never the less, it is what I want you to do. Please take note of anything you may think is out of the ordinary for a typical household.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A package was delivered for you. Please retrieve it from the common room before the Task Force’s arrival at 10am.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Ryuzaki</b>
</p><p>Thirty seconds later, as quickly as it had appeared, the message vanished from the screen. She sighed as she looked at the clock.</p><p>8:48am.</p><p>She stepped into her jeans that were left messily at the foot of her bed the night before, pulling them on as she slipped a clean purple tank top over her head. Drawing her hair into a ponytail, she shut the door behind her before heading to the common room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L sat at in the same spot he was in when she went to bed the night before, licking the pink frosting from the perimeter of a doughnut. She was starting to think he never slept in his room. If it hadn’t been for him falling asleep in front of her the other night, she would have questioned if he ever did at all.</p><p>“Good Morning, Bishop.”</p><p>“Good Morning, Ryuzaki. There’s a package for me?”</p><p>“Yes. Were you not expecting one?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Regardless, it’s over on the shelf by the door.”</p><p>Red and purple hearts drawn in glitter pen decorated the plain brown box waiting for her. Picking it up, she walked to the couch and took her usual spot before peeling away the packing tape that had been sloppily replaced along the edge.</p><p>“What is it?” Curiosity was always a weakness of the detective.</p><p>She dug through the contents, pulling out a note scrawled on blue paper. She scanned the note, grin growing with every word she read. “It’s a Valentine’s present from my friends back home. Jenna sent it.”</p><p>“Valentine’s present?” He stretched his neck to peek inside the gift.</p><p>“Yeah, we always give each other gifts and go out together in a group. That way if one of us is single on Valentine’s Day we don’t have to spend it alone.”</p><p>“It’s quite thoughtful that you do that for each other.”</p><p>She reached into the box, rummaging through the gifts that were hidden from his eyes, a smile on her face that only comes from inside jokes and memories shared by close friends.</p><p>A small pang clenched his stomach. He never gave a thought to the life she had outside of her work, never considering she had people she shared her life with, those that were her friends.</p><p>The concept was foreign to him. Bishop was the closest thing to a friend he ever had, and though he knew her from her lengthy rambles that permeated their conversations, he wasn’t sure it was enough to qualify as friendship. In fact, he wasn’t sure he knew her at all, but there were people out there that did, that cared enough to send her gifts, that missed her, and the thought caused a strange unsettled feeling in his chest.</p><p>He kept her at arm’s length, always afraid to let someone know him, to get close enough to truly like him, to never give them the chance to betray him.</p><p>But there were people that did let her in, that shared secrets and comforted each other during difficult times. They were her friends.</p><p>And he was not one of them.</p><p>“Here you go.” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, her smile carrying over to him, warm and crooked as she held out a heart-shaped lollipop that twisted in red and white swirls. “It’s strawberries and cream flavored. You like strawberries, right?”</p><p>He stared at her blankly for a moment before taking it, pinching it between long slender fingers. “Yes. Thank you.”</p><p>She stood from the couch, taking the box into her hands before heading back to her room.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ryuzaki.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You gotta big date tonight, Light?” Ryuk picked through one of several boxes of chocolates on the nightstand, taking a bite out of each candy before putting them back in each of their frilly brown wrappers.</p><p>Light’s voice was airy and warm with just a hint of arrogance coloring his words. “I have two. I’m spending the afternoon in Aoyama with Shiho and tonight I’m going to dinner with Yuri. Afterwards we’re going back to her place since her parents won’t be home.”</p><p>“Sounds like we’re going to have an interesting day.”</p><p>“I don’t mind if you tag along this afternoon, but you better get lost tonight when Yuri and I are…alone.”</p><p>“You’re no fun Light. The least you can do is let me hang out. I won’t watch…too much.” Dark chuckles slithered through his jagged smile.</p><p>“You should make your own plans.” Light looked him up and down, a charming smirk tugging at his lips. “On second thought, you don’t get many dates, do you, Ryuk?”</p><p>“Hey, I do alright.”</p><p>Light eyed him sideways as he buttoned his shirt cuff. “If you’re what’s considered good-looking, I’d hate to see the other Shinigami.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you guys think? Should I ask her out?” Matsuda clung to the store bought box of chocolates with a death grip, reluctant to let go in case it would disappear.</p><p>“Uh…I don’t know. I’m pretty sure those are giri choco.” Ukita scrunched his brow as he looked at the sad box of candy.</p><p>Matsuda deflated a bit at his friend’s skepticism at the possibility of a new romance. “She didn’t give them to anyone else though.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she works the front desk. It would be a lot if she gave chocolates to everyone.”</p><p>“But she gave them to me. Only me.”</p><p>“You bring her coffee when she’s on the AM shift.” Ukita shook his head, something not quite adding up in his eyes. “I don’t know, man, I think she’s just being nice.”</p><p>Matsuda dropped his eyes to his gift, his confusion worsening. “What do you think, Aizawa? Does she like me?”</p><p>“How the Hell should I know?” He took a long sip of his black coffee, wishing it was something stronger.</p><p>Ukita cocked his head curiously. “Don’t you like the Honmei choco from the wife?”</p><p>“She forgot. She’s busy with the kids.” Aizawa sighed as he summoned the forced calmness to him, trying to maintain his professionalism. “I think she’s angry I won’t be home until late today.”</p><p>“What about you chief? Should I go for it?” Glossing over Aizawa’s marital strife, Matsuda asked the question hoping that someone would share his thoughts that these chocolates were more than an obligatory gesture.</p><p>“I don’t know about the meaning behind the chocolates, but if you’re interested in her, then you should ask her on a date. The worst that can happen is she will say no.”</p><p>“What did Mrs. Chief give you?” Ukita refilled his coffee cup as he reached for a second doughnut.</p><p>“She made beautiful homemade chocolate-filled cookies for me. If today goes smoothly, hopefully I will be home before midnight and can spend a few minutes with her before going to sleep.”</p><p>Looking for more affirmation, Matsuda turned to the detective sitting quietly in his desk chair with his toes clinging to the edge of his seat, leaning into his bent up knees. “What do you think it means, Ryuzaki?”</p><p>With his stare locked on the small confection, L twirled the heart-shaped lolly that Kathryn gave him back and forth between his pinched thumb and forefinger. “I have no idea what it means.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It was generous of you to let the Task Force go for the day.” Watari collected the forgotten coffee mugs scattered around the room.</p><p>“We’re making little progress on the case. There’s no reason they need to be here.” Swiveling to face Watari, L turned from the monitor that yielded no new information. “They were all concerned with their romantic endeavors. Perhaps they will be more focused when they return tomorrow.”</p><p>“You may want to let Bishop know they’re gone for the day so if she would like to come out of her room early she can.”</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t phrase it like I keep her trapped here.”</p><p>He stood from his chair, shoving his hands in his pockets as he scuffed towards the hallway that led to her room until he reached her door. With the back of his knuckles, he knocked a melody whose origin was lost to L’s memories, but for some reason the rhythm stayed with him.</p><p>The soft taps on a keyboard, barely audible behind the oak door, stopped suddenly, a silence emanating from within the tucked away room.</p><p>“Kathryn, it’s me.” The low voice hummed in muffled waves.</p><p>Inside the walls, something scratched across the floor accompanied by a thump and an ‘ow’, followed by the sound of stomps that grew louder with every step. The door knob turned and he was greeted by a slouched Kathryn, smiling up at him while she rubbed her knee. “Oh, thank goodness! I thought I had been discovered.”</p><p>“How would they get past me? Even if they did they wouldn’t know of your existence.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Luck I guess?” Straightening to her normal height, she giggled reflexively.</p><p>“Are you injured?”</p><p>“Nah, just gotta walk it off.” She limped towards her desk, turning her chair to face him but allowing her to sit down. “Everything ok? Where’s the Task Force? Oh, did something happen?”</p><p>“No, nothing happened. I just wanted to inform you that they have left for the day so if you would like to leave your quarters…” Looking past her, L’s eyes landed on her computer screen. A digitized skull sat within a line matrix, pixelated musculature building over it. He leaned to get a closer look, worsening his posture as he raised his thumb to his lips. “Is this 3D facial reconstruction software?”</p><p>“It is. Since it’s so new, Rob, my boss at the OCME, isn’t sure if it’s worth using yet or if waiting for it to become more accurate is a better option.”</p><p>“Fascinating.”</p><p>“Would you like to see how it works?”</p><p>“Yes. I know very little about forensic reconstruction.”</p><p>“Here.” She pulled a small trunk from the side of her desk and dragged it next to her, patting the flower-etched surface. “Have a seat.”</p><p>Stepping onto the top, he scrunched down into his usual hunch as he leaned towards the screen.</p><p>“Ok, so this is a scan of a skull that we know the identity.” With a few clicks, the skull began to regain the flesh and tissues that succumbed to decomposition until the face of a woman stared back at them.</p><p>“Is she one of the victims you worked on?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kathryn blinked away a memory that she didn’t want visiting. “I actually reconstructed her skull by hand. This is the photo of the finished reconstruction. I tried to take into account her bone structure to try to determine hair and eye color. Certain features can be specific to peoples from different geographic locations.”</p><p>Fixing his stare on the screen, L took in the two visages looking back at him, similar in form and equally devoid of emotion. “I see. Choosing a hair and eye color based on prevalence of it occurring among those in a specific area, therefore increasing the likelihood of accuracy.”</p><p>“Yes, of course there is no accounting for hair dye, but it’s something.” Opening another file, a scroll and a click brought forth a photograph of a young woman with long red hair and freckles, smiling while attending a child’s birthday party. “This is Cheryl. She’s the woman the skull belonged to. When we solved her murder, her family donated her bones to us so we could use them for research purposes. They never wanted another family to go through what they went through.” A blackness tainted her mild continence.</p><p>“It’s remarkable how close your reconstruction is. You’re quite skilled.”</p><p>“Thanks. I think I will tell Rob my professional opinion is that both methods have their place. Why not use any tool possible to help bring closure to a family or a victim justice.”</p><p>He turned his attention from the screen to her, a tiny smile softening his angles, a gentleness resting in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>This career you’ve chosen causes you pain. You’re excellent at it, but your large heart pays an awful price. The atrocities you must have seen. Is this what causes you to question Kira’s motives, or is it far more personal than that?What other darkness lies within you, Kathryn? </em>
</p><p>“Well, enough of this. Want to play a game? It’s a hidden picture game, but you race a clock.” She swallowed hard, shaking her head like she was trying to erase what she had just said. “I’m sure you have work to do.”</p><p>“No, I would like to play.”</p><p>Hours passed, the sun casting shadows that crept across the floor until they crawled up the wall and vanished as the sun sunk into the horizon, twilight washing her room in shades of blue and purple. Laughter and distorted conversation drifted down the empty halls, finding their way to Watari. He couldn’t help but smile. Taking a sip of his Earl Grey, he dabbed the corners of his mouth with his handkerchief before rising from his chair and walking to Bishop’s room.</p><p>He peeked inside the half opened door before wrapping his hand against the oak, pleased to see a genuine smile on his son’s lips, something L rarely wore.</p><p>“What is it, Watari?” L acknowledged the man’s presence, annoyance thick in his voice.</p><p>“Forgive the interruption, but I made a honey glazed chicken for dinner and I’m afraid I prepared too much. I have already had my meal, but was wondering if you two would like to have the rest for dinner.”</p><p>L turned to Kathryn, his whisper shaky. “Are you hungry? Would you like to have dinner?”</p><p>
  <em> With me… </em>
</p><p>Kathryn glanced up at L. “That sounds awesome. I’m starving.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> She isn't your friend. She isn't choosing to spend time with you. This is a work environment. This is just an extension of her professional life. Nothing more. </em>
</p><p>“Ryuzaki?”</p><p>“Hmm? Yes?”</p><p>She smiled as she set her pencil down on top of her observation notes. “Do you agree?”</p><p>“Agree?”</p><p>“Yes, that it’s odd that Light didn’t snack while studying any other night? Remember? You wanted me to rewatch the footage.” She giggled, her bottom lip revealing her crooked teeth. “I know it’s tenuous, but we never got to it yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. Yes, I agree. It is suspicious.” L closed his eyes as he shook away the thoughts distracting him. “I should have noticed it while it was happening. It was a failure on my part.”</p><p>Her smile faded slightly as she watched him take a sip of tepid coffee.</p><p>“Are you ok? You seem…off.” Her kindness remained as she teased him gently. “I knew I shouldn’t have given you those cinnamon bears that Jenna sent. You aren’t used to crappy American candies.”</p><p>“I’m frustrated. I’m not used to experiencing such a blatant fault in my observation skills.” It was an honest answer from the usually stoic detective. “and they were delicious gummy bears.”</p><p>“I’ll have her send the green apple frogs next time. They’re horrible. You’re going to love them.”</p><p>“I have no doubt that I will.” He laughed half-heartedly, dropping his eyes to the notes resting on the coffee table. “What are you doing? You’ve been scribbling all evening.”</p><p>“Oh, this?” With the eraser tip, she pushed the paper closer to him. “I just like to doodle when I’m thinking. Sometimes it helps me focus if I’m distracted. Silly, right?”</p><p>He pressed his thumb thoughtfully to his lip as he considered her methods. “Well, actually it makes sense. There are theories that thought processes benefit from artistic endeavors. Perhaps I, too, should try a new approach to my deductions.” He frowned as he wondered how many other things were right in front of him that he missed.</p><p>“Hey, what do I always tell you?” She walked her fingers across the table to nudge his hand.</p><p>“That I will catch him, I just need to be patient.”</p><p>“Yes, and I still believe that will be true. You haven’t even begun to fight. Just wait until classes start this April. You’ll get him, and in the meantime you have me and the Task Force to help you out.”</p><p>“They don’t believe me. They won’t even consider Light as a suspect.” He sounded lost, his blunt words ringing in hollow tones. “Surprisingly, Chief Yagami is the most receptive of my theories which makes me think he, too, considers his son capable of being Kira, but can’t admit it.”</p><p>“Well, you have me and I hope that’s enough.” She hooked her index finger around his, a cautious act of comfort as she fixed her eyes on his sullen face.</p><p>He looked at their interlocked fingers, not feeling the need to pull away from the subtle affection, but had no words to offer. He dragged his stare to meet hers and was met with her usual smile.</p><p>After a few fleeting seconds, she released him from her hold, “So when are you going to let me meet these ding dongs?”</p><p>“Ding dongs? Like those snack cakes your friend sent from America?” He smiled fondly at the memory. “They were good, for prepackaged.”</p><p>“I meant that the Task Force members are dumb, but of course you would immediately think of cake,” She giggled with genuine fondness.</p><p>“Well, I much prefer the cakes to the Task Force members.”</p><p>“You prefer cake to everything.”</p><p>
  <em> I don’t prefer it over your company. </em>
</p><p>Stacking them one by one, L took sugar cubes and built a saccharine tower. “To answer your question, I haven’t given it much thought. Working separately has been working out quite nicely.”</p><p>“I’m happy to continue as is, or if you see fit to have me join the others, that’s fine, too. I just was under the impression I was eventually supposed to, since they’re moving in here.”</p><p>
  <em> I’m not sure I want to share you, Kathryn. </em>
</p><p>“That’s correct. They will be moving in soon and it will be more difficult to hide your presence.” He scowled, all of a sudden the thought of them always being around felt bothersome instead of beneficial. “I will inform you when I decide what the most favorable time to have you join the rest will be.”</p><p>“Ok, you let me know.” Kathryn yawned as she stood from the spot that had become ‘hers’. “If that’s all, I’m going to return my messages and try to get some sleep. You should try to get some rest, too.”</p><p>“Your concern is noted, but I have contacts to confer with as well.”</p><p>“Ok, you do what you think is best. Good night Ryuzaki.”</p><p>“Good Night Bishop.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Still at it my boy?” Watari set the coffee tray down on the empty end of the coffee table.</p><p>L didn’t notice the sun come up, rewatching the Yagami surveillance footage holding all of his attention. “What if I missed something? This was over a month ago. Even if there was something there, Light has surely gotten rid of it by now. Hell, he probably did it right in front of me and I missed it.”</p><p>“You are diligent and observant. You are excellent at solving puzzles, always have been. If you made an unlikely misstep, then you will find another way. You always do.”</p><p>“Your faith in me is appreciated, Wammy.”</p><p>L’s slip of familiarity warmed Watari as he gathered the papers left behind from L and Kathryn’s meeting. “Shall I dispose of these for you?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you.” He shifted his stare to Watari as he headed towards his office. “Wait. Please leave the ones with the sketches.”</p><p>Watari leafed through the pages until he found two drawings, edges darkened in smudged graphite. “These?” He handed them to L so he could take them by their corners.</p><p>“Yes, these are the ones.” Dangling in front of him were the sketches of a cat and a fox, both animals wearing flower crowns and sitting among a backdrop of flowers. “Please put them in my room.”</p><p>“Of course. Would you like me to send Bishop her daily message?”</p><p>“No thank you. I prefer to do that task myself.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do not let her in. Do not get close to her. It’s dangerous for you…for both of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve never needed a friend before and you do not need one now. </em>
</p><p>“Here you go, Ryuzaki.” Balancing in the palm of her outstretch hand was what appeared to be a mouse made of chocolate.</p><p>“What is it?” He took it carefully between his thumb and fore finger, tilting his head as he examined the strange confection.</p><p>“It’s a Mousse Mouse. A cafe that my friends and I go to makes them. It’s a vanilla cookie with strawberry cream inside, then they dip the whole thing in chocolate. The ears are almonds and the tail is strawberry licorice. I thought you might like them, so I had Jenna send some for you.”</p><p>He stared at the treat, eyeing its intricate, sugary details. “Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em> Why do you think of me? Why consider me at all? </em>
</p><p>“Oh, you’re welcome.”</p><p>
  <em> It isn’t difficult to deduce that I enjoy sweets. Perhaps this is a way to be friends without being close. It’s alright to share food likes. It’s something authentic without being too much so.</em>
</p><p>“So Bishop, tell me. What is it that your friend sends for you?”</p><p>“You mean snack-wise? Hmm, well, cheese crackers and pretzels mostly. Plus the stuff I’ve shared with you.” She tapped her black nail to her lip in thought. “You know what I really miss though? Turkey sandwiches and soda.”</p><p>“Soda? As in Soda Pop?" In England, it was customary to say pop when referring to soft drinks, and regardless of hiding his origin, he suddenly preferred using her words. "I like soda as well. Cream soda was the only thing I would drink as a child. That and tea of course.” He stopped short, not sure if the last part he shared was giving too much away. “You know you can purchase soda here in Japan, correct?”</p><p>“Other than the roof, I haven’t left this building since I got here and since I still can’t speak a word of Japanese, I think it’s safer that way.”</p><p>
  <em>I will keep that in mind…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is good. There is no reason we can’t keep to general topics as we talk. Yes, we can keep it vague. There is no reason we can’t be colleagues that are on friendly terms. I will be sure to never let it go any further…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You can’t possibly be suggesting the crown had something to do with it?” L indignantly scoffed at his bantering partner.</p><p>“They had the means to cover it up, to hide the murderer, and to forge evidence until the case was so muddled it could never be traced to anyone." Kathyrn smirked, further taunting him. "I’m just saying Prince Eddy could have been Jack the Ripper, that's all.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s absolutely absurd to even entertain it.”</p><p>“And what theory do you like? Please tell me you don’t buy the Sickert theory.”</p><p>“Of course not. I give no credence to such a preposterous claim. The story was completely fabricated by an ancestor of Sickert’s.”</p><p>“Then who? Who do you think it was?”</p><p>“Druitt of course.”</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Her words spewed sarcastically from her lips that immediately stretched into a toothy grin. “I actually don’t hate that idea.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t. It’s the most logical deduction based on what we know of the suspects.”</p><p>“Plus he looked a lot like Prince Eddy. He could have easily been mistaken for him.”</p><p>“and my theory doesn’t slander the royal family.”</p><p>“So were you born in England or did you move there as a child?”</p><p>L’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes growing wider as he replayed what she just said in his mind. “Why would you ask such a question?”</p><p>“Besides your fierce defense of Queen Victoria?" She laughed sweetly. "It’s your accent. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice you slipped into it.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t realize…”</p><p>“It’s ok. You only do it when you’re excited. It’s kind of cute actually.”</p><p>“I’ve done this before?”</p><p>“Yeah…you do it a lot when we talk. Current events and cold cases bring it out the most.”</p><p>“I’ve always been so careful…”</p><p>She frowned, concern finding its way to her expression. “What do you mean, Ryuzaki? Why careful? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Watari had me learn…I…I’ve spent a lot of time perfecting an American accent so my country of origin was never discovered. It has always come in useful when talking to strangers.” He dropped all pretenses, letting his English accent paint every word.</p><p>“Don’t you digitize your voice when you talk to your contacts? It shouldn’t matter in that case, even if you do slip, which I’m sure you don’t.”</p><p>“Yes, but I do leave my headquarters and go into public sometimes. Even if no one knows I’m L, I can’t be too careful. I never know who could be trying to find me.”</p><p>“This is different though. We’re having fun. You’re in the safety of your HQ with someone <em>I hope </em>you trust. It makes sense that you would let your guard down a little. It’s not the same as with work. Also, you have Watari. I’m sure he would let you know without giving it away, but knowing how diligent you are, I’m sure it has never happened.”</p><p>“Perhaps. You do make it easy to be around you.”</p><p>
  <em> Too easy. </em>
</p><p>“Well, I will never tell a soul. I promise.”</p><p>
  <em> And I believe you. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everybody! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Since we are getting close to everyone working together, I'm going to try to get chapter 18 up by the end of the day as well. Stay tuned for that!</p><p>In this chapter, we have nightmares, "father-son" bonding, some peeks into L's past, and some Task Force BS thrown in for good measure, so happy reading!🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come now, Kathryn. We both know it isn’t Christie’s best novel.” L gently chided her in his natural English accent, no longer necessary to hide it from her.</p><p>“I agree, but you can’t deny it’s iconic.”</p><p>
  <em>How did we even get on this subject? I suppose it doesn’t matter now. She knows where I’m from, has figured out Watari is more than just my handler. At least this is just a mildly embarrassing interest of mine, nothing that can get me killed if it slips…but it’s so nice to talk about these books with her…I’ll take my chances.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t deny that, however ‘The Murder of Roger Ackroyd’ is far superior.”</p><p>“I completely agree…and it’s a Poirot to boot.” She winked at him from behind her crooked grin, a giggle sweetening her words. “What ever made you read these? I never thought you would be an Agatha Christie fan.”</p><p>
  <em>Watari had them in his study when I was growing up. I read everything that he had. I believe they once belonged to a past lover of his, but I’ve never asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find a way to answer her that isn’t a lie…</em>
</p><p>“I enjoy mystery novels that center around a Belgian detective with distinctive quirks.” He couldn’t fight the smile that sprawled across his face before noticing the time that seemed to go faster and faster as each day passed. “It’s getting late, well, early. You probably want to be getting some rest.”</p><p>“Or…we could go finish off that cake Watari made yesterday. We wouldn’t want it to get stale now, would we?” She stood up, already heading for the kitchen. “How about I put on some coffee while you tell me what made you want to be a detective.”</p><p>
  <em>Well my parents were killed in front of me when I was five years old and it tormented my every waking and sleeping moment unless I was distracted from the memory…</em>
</p><p>No…that was far too familiar, far too close for comfort…</p><p>Nothing to let her into the ever crumbling walls that surrounded him.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t ever want to lie to you, Kathryn, and I promise to always find a way to answer so I never will.</em>
</p><p>“Ever since childhood, I’ve always enjoyed puzzles and sought increasingly more difficult ones. Let me tell you about the first case I ever solved.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Matsuda. What happened with Haruhi? Did you ever get up the guts to ask her out after the giri choco?” Ukita dusted the confectioner’s sugar from his suitcoat, the powdered doughnut still in his hand.</p><p>“Hehe, well,” Matsuda laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “We went out a couple times, for lunch and a movie. I like her, but I don’t think she's interested. Other than a kiss on the cheek, she really didn’t seem to want to advance our interactions.”</p><p>Ukita huffed in commiseration. “I feel for you. I have my eye on someone that goes to the same coffee shop I stop at on my way in to the precinct. I may have to pull the trigger on that and try to end this dry spell.”</p><p>“Can you stop with all this relationship talk? This is an investigation, not a locker room.” Aizawa snapped angrily at his coworkers. “You don’t see me, Mogi, Chief or even Ryuzaki talking about this stuff.”</p><p>“Mogi doesn’t talk to begin with,” Matsuda replied with genuine naivety.</p><p>Snickering under his breath but not trying to hide it, Ukita turned to Matsuda. “Has Ryuzaki ever seen a naked woman, in person anyway?”</p><p>L kept his back to them, his posture slouched and still, never allowing his eyes to leave the screen in front of him, pretending not to hear the crude joke that was made at his expense.</p><p>
  <em>Not one that was alive.</em>
</p><p>Aizawa’s knuckles stretched white under his clenched fists. “Knock it off already! No one wants to hear this crap. I don’t want to hear this crap.”</p><p>His anger hung in HQ for the rest of the day and making almost everyone frightened to speak, the silence only broken by the ting of a spoon against delicate china when L stirred his coffee.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why isn’t he giving me anything? Nothing new. No hints that he has access to NPA information, no clues as to how he controls the times of death. No hidden messages in forced suicide notes. Nothing at all…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was all part of the game, wasn’t it Light? So what made you stop? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is it, Kira? Did I get closer than you were comfortable with…How could that be?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It isn’t possible you knew who I was at the entrance exams…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perhaps when we meet again you should know…</em>
</p><p>Like a statue carved from skin and bone, L sat motionlessly at his computer, trying to ignore the thoughts running circles in his mind. “There’s nothing remarkable about these deaths, Watari. Since the three criminals that had strange circumstances surrounding their deaths, Kira has left no clue behind to mock me. Every criminal has been claimed by a simple heart attack with nothing to suggest the way he carried it out.”</p><p>Watari took a sip of his Earl Grey before placing the cup onto its matching saucer, balancing the set atop his knee. “This case has been more challenging than those you worked on in the past, but I know you will bring him to justice.”</p><p>“I hope once classes begin I can get close to him, eventually allowing for Light to reveal himself to be Kira, or at least something I can use to prove it.”</p><p>“It’s an ambitious approach, my boy.” What Watari wanted to say was he didn’t want L getting too close to his suspect, that solving cases from a safe distance always worked in the past, but he learned long ago there was no changing L’s mind.</p><p>“I wonder if Bishop has any thoughts on how we can proceed in the meantime."</p><p>“Having her here has made this downtime easier for you, hasn’t it?”</p><p>L became thoughtful. “I suppose it has. It allows me to fully flesh out my theories without having to deal with the backlash from the Task Force that Light couldn’t possibly be Kira. She’s skilled at noticing minute details and seeing how they fit into my theories. So far we have always reached the same conclusions.”</p><p>“At that point, isn’t she just reiterating what you already know?” Watari asked slyly, trying get more from his secretive ‘son’.</p><p>“No. That’s incorrect, Watari.” L stated flatly. “I brought her here to use her expertise of pathology and her refined observation skills to find clues in the autopsies of Kira’s suspected victims. Although that approach did not yield satisfactory results, her skillset is useful in other avenues of deduction. Her presence here is not redundant. Like I said before, if two people come to the same conclusion, it makes that conclusion stronger.”</p><p>“You like having her here, don’t you, my boy?”</p><p>L gave Watari an annoyed sideways glance before giving a simple answer to the prying question. “Well, yes. We work well together and her assistance could aid me it catching Kira.”</p><p>“Certainly it’s because of her abilities and has nothing to do with wanting her company.” Watari tried to stifle a smile.</p><p>“I’ll admit it’s been nice having someone to talk to about things outside of the Kira investigation. Her sleep schedule is not as demanding as others I’ve worked with so she’s available when I need her…for things related to the investigation of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” He placated kindly. “She’s very accommodating.”</p><p>“Yes, she’s very sweet.” L stopped short, trying to halt the words that escaped him. Irritation widened his eyes as he hoped Watari would let the matter drop, but he knew he wasn’t going to be that fortunate.</p><p>Watari couldn’t help but chuckle at L’s chagrin. “You’ve always had an affinity for things that are sweet.”</p><p>“Who asked you Watari?” L sighed in frustrated resignation, his heavy scowl making his eyes even darker. “Fine. I like having her here. She’s made these stagnant months bearable, even enjoyable. I’ve never known someone so easy to talk to. I like working on this case with her. I like that she indulges my theories, that she can keep up with my thought processes. I like eating cake with her at four in the morning and most of all I like when she smiles, for a moment, I feel like there is nothing bad in this world. Are you satisfied?”</p><p>Watari softened his voice, remorseful for having aggravated him. “It’s alright to think of her as more than a colleague, to think of her as a friend.”</p><p>“My feelings are of no consequence.” He swiveled his chair away from the monitor, standing from his hunch before scuffing to the candy dish on the end table. He grabbed a strawberry pop, taking tiny licks as he scrunched up in his chair by the coffee table, finally joining Watari face to face.</p><p>“It's ok to like her, L. It's ok if you feel more than that as well.”</p><p>“This is a professional environment. A place of work. This is not the time to pursue any kind of personal relationship. She is a colleague, nothing more.”</p><p>“This may be a workplace, but for the duration of this case, it is also her home, and it’s yours as well.”</p><p>L gripped his hands tighter around his shins, lolly still dangling from his pinched fingers. He never felt like anywhere was home, not since he was very small and still had his parents, but he didn’t have the heart to tell his caregiver this truth. “When this is all over, she will return to America and I to England and this will be nothing more than a case closed. Please stop pressing this.”</p><p>“You can work with her and be friends, perhaps more.” Watari’s wrinkling face grew kinder. “As you know, I once loved someone I worked with , when I wasn't much older than you are now.”</p><p>“And how did that work out for you, Watari?” The edge to L’s voice was harsher than he intended.</p><p>“Not everything ends well, but if you don't even try...”</p><p>“After what happened, I find it incredible that you would even suggest I pursue a relationship of any kind, friendship or otherwise.”</p><p>“She's already your friend, my boy, whether you acknowledge it or not. I just would hate for you to shut yourself off from someone that cares about you.”</p><p>“Wammy, you have a photograph and an engagement ring, both of which you bring with you everywhere we go to this day. That's all you have left of Charlotte. That and memories that haunt your every moment. My work is far more dangerous than yours was and look what happened. Consider the pain you still feel decades later. Why would you want to inflict that on me, let alone risk Kathryn's life for something as foolish and selfish as unrequited feelings?”</p><p>“I worked in service to the Queen. I would hardly say my work was less dangerous. Charlotte passed away because we underestimated our target.”</p><p>“And those memories torment you still.”</p><p>“I also have treasured memories of her, memories that are worth the sorrowful ones. I would never trade my time with her for anything, not even to end my heartache. I will carry her friendship and love with me until I can be with her again. My memories are not a burden. They're a gift.”</p><p>“Let's say I have feelings for Kathryn. What we could have, if she considered me in kind, would be fleeting, gone when we catch Kira. That is the best case scenario. Any one of us could lose our lives at any moment. If that is the case, then she would be in the company of my parents and Beyond and I do not want that.”</p><p>“I know how much what you went through hurt you, and I've never pushed you to make friends or get close to people, especially since you never showed any real interest in anyone, except perhaps a passing one from a distance, but this is blatantly different.”</p><p>“It's also quite possible I won't survive this.”</p><p>“If any one of our lives can be over at any moment, then why deny yourself a friend?”</p><p>“Exactly that. She could be taken away from me and I’m already in too deep. I don’t need another person to mourn the rest of my life. I’m already going to have to bear that when you pass.” With an exasperated sigh, L attempted to change the subject. “I have to decide when to integrate her into the Task Force. It has to be before they move in, but I would like to push it off for as long as possible.”</p><p>Graciously accepting L’s deflection, Watari conferred. “Perhaps when you introduce her to them you will get a bit less pushback about Light since you will have someone on your side, other than me of course.”</p><p>L cast his stare to the ceiling. “I can only hope.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> I’m surrounded by mirrors.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A thousand reflections stare back at me.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Not one of them is mine.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All identical to one another.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All familiar in form, but distorted in the execution.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>In unison, their voices sang with hollow echoes.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Now do you see me? Am I worthy of you now?...Or am I 'Beyond' you now?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>They begin to move independently of the other, reflections becoming uniquely their own, pacing within the confines of the mirror frames.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But the smile…the sneer was the same.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You were never faster than me.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And yet, you sacrificed me twice.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Once to fire…"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Flames engulfed the reflections. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Some writhed in pain.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Others laughed with satisfaction.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But all spoke the words that froze me in place...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"And once to Kira…"<br/>
</em> </b>
</p><p>With a jolt, L woke to the dark outlines of his familiar surroundings, definition given only by the ambient light from the street below. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust as he found his bearings back in reality.</p><p>He dragged his fingers upwards along his forehead, pushing the matted hair away from his brow. Rising from his usual chair, he tugged the damp shirt away from his body before pulling it off as he walked to his room to shower, hoping to wash away the distorted memories that still played so vividly in his waking mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Padding his bare feet quietly across the floor, L made his way to the screen room, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him. It was a nice change of scenery from the common area and another measure to distance himself from the room still haunted by the ghosts from his nightmares.</p><p>Taking his usual spot on the sofa, he clicked on the screens and watched Light Yagami once again study, eyes locked on the images he had memorized. Light may be Kira, but L’s own memories were his true nemesis, and losing himself in his number one suspect was a comfortable place to be.</p><p>It was almost silent in HQ, the room enveloped in a blackness tamed only by the glow of the monitors, the hum of computer fans whirring in the background the only sound.</p><p>“Ryuzaki?”</p><p>The quiet word almost caused L to jump off the sofa. He was not expecting to be disturbed in the obscenely early hours of the morning.</p><p>Kathryn stood in the door frame, her hair hanging in tangles around her shoulders as she hugged her long black sweater around her. Her gray pajama pants spattered with tiny red foxes were too long, the cuffs worn ragged from repeatedly being walked on. She looked cold, shivering in the temperate conditions of the newly renovated building.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you going over the Yagami surveillance again? Can I help you?” Her voice was shaky and small, devoid of its usual enthusiasm.</p><p>He settled back into his hunch, regaining his composure. “That’s quite alright. I have it handled. If I need you I will let you know.”</p><p>“OK.” The tiny word sounded smaller than usual. “Good night then.”</p><p>For a moment, she continued to look at him, his features accented by the grayish-blue emanating from the monitors. He let his stare fall onto her. He couldn’t remember seeing her look the way she did in that moment. He had seen her excited, annoyed, even down right angry, but he had never seen her scared.</p><p>“On second thought, another set of eyes is always beneficial.”</p><p>With a nod, she hurried over and flopped into her spot next to him on the sofa. She liked this room. The sofa was softer and they had to share it since no chair existed for him to distinguish himself from others. The smell of his freshly washed hair and the scent of fabric softener trapped in clean cotton made her feel safe,<em> he</em> made her feel safe.</p><p>“So, where were we?” She asked, mustering a smile for him.</p><p>“Did you have a nightmare?” Concerned was thick in his voice. With cautious fingers, he gently swept her hair from her eyes, tucking it softly behind her ear, letting his touch linger along her cheek for just a moment before letting his hand find its way back to the top of his knee.</p><p>“It’s ok. Sometimes the darkness comes for me is all. I don’t want to talk about it if that’s alright.”</p><p>“There has been a lot of that here tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you, L…for letting me stay with you. It’s nice to not be alone.”</p><p>“I was thinking that exact sentiment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sentiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! As promised, here's chapter 18!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you didn’t ask for this, but last night I couldn’t sleep, so I made a timeline of all the suspicious things Light has done to make him look shady as Hell.” Kathryn beamed at L with shadowed eyes, just beginning to show the familiar signs of exhaustion. “Do you want to see?”</p><p>
  <em>Another sleepless night? This is becoming a sort of habit for you, Kathryn.</em>
</p><p>Pressing his thumb harder into his lip, he leaned towards her, cocking his head slightly in her direction. “Have you been getting enough rest?”</p><p>She dragged her finger under her eye. “Oh, this? This is normal for me sometimes. I have good nights and bad ones. You know that.” Frowning at him, she feigned annoyance. “You’re a fine one to talk. Do you want to see what I made or not?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Taking a cup from the tray Watari left for them, he poured two creamers into it, just enough to coat the bottom before plopping one sugar into the milky liquid. He took a second to watch the cube’s form disintegrate before filling the cup to the top with coffee. Setting an ornate spoon along the matching saucer, he shoved the concoction across the table to her. “This is how you prefer it, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Picking up the teaspoon, she stirred the coffee to a lighter shade of brown as she smiled gratefully at him.</p><p>A small smirk pulled at one corner of his lips. “So, what of this timeline you’ve created?”</p><p>Stopping just short of the coffee tray, she unrolled a long sheet of paper she made from taping several sheets together. In red ink, she had drawn a linear vector from one end to the other with several offshoots from various points along the timeline. “Let’s start at the beginning of Light’s…I mean Kira’s reign.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“This is both helpful and frustrating.”</p><p>“To sum up the catalogue of suspicious coincidences that surround Light Yagami; Raye, the FBI agents, Naomi, the hidden porn, the squeaky clean footage of him studying, the setting of the time to mask if he’s a student or not…” She was cut off mid-thought by an overzealous Ryuzaki.</p><p>“Yes but that was to prove he could set the time of death.”</p><p>“Yes, but take that a step further. If he can set the time of death, who knows how far in advance he could do it. It could be days, weeks, months, who knows, and if that's the case, it makes it even harder to nail him down as active or not. I did some cross referencing of victims verses when they were incarcerated and the majority are not new criminals, so we could theoretically narrow down days he is active based on if the victims are newly arrested or someone that has been on death row for years.” She huffed happily, the words tumbling from her lips finally coming to an end. “I’m not sure that would be useful, but it’s something that can be done.”</p><p>“Interesting. Though why tell me he can set the time of death? It would have provided a strong alibi as well. When a killing happened and he was, say, out with friends or in class, he would be surrounded with witnesses to attest to his innocence, yet it was more important to challenge me than keep that element of doubt.”</p><p>“Don’t you see? It’s because the game against you is half the fun.”</p><p>“I will admit, though this case has been more difficult than any I’ve worked before, there is a part of me that enjoys the thrill of competing against a mind like his.”</p><p>“Hey, whatever does it for you.” She jabbed at him casually, a soft smirk greeting him.</p><p>He gave her an uncomfortable side-eye before returning the conversation to its original point. “As I was saying, he could have chosen criminals in advance to appear as though he is actively carrying out these executions at the time they happen, giving him a seemingly airtight alibi.”</p><p>“Yeah, so instead of hiding away in his room to kill criminals during, let’s say…the holidays, he could have scheduled the deaths and gone on with his usual family commitments and no one would be the wiser.”</p><p>“I never considered this before, though I don’t think Kira cares much for holidays and sentiment, outside of doing what is expected of him.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Resting her head in her palm, she leaned into it, shifting her weight towards him. She loved knowing why he thought the things he did.</p><p>“Well, Bishop, I say this because I suppose I don’t care much for holidays and sentiment.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. This was the second time she could recall him comparing himself to Kira. She could guess that these were not the only instances of such comparisons, but now it seemed to be more prevalent of late and she was not fond of it.</p><p>Sarcasm found its way to her thoughts as she snarked at him. “Ah, so your equivalent would be you sitting around in an empty room, alone, going over old case files because there’s a slump in criminal activity, because after all, even criminals take time off to celebrate the holidays.”</p><p>He cast his eyes to the top of his bent up knees. “That’s actually quite accurate.”</p><p>“…Really?...I was just being…” She was immediately sorry for mocking him, her voice trailing off in remorse. “Isn’t Christmas huge in England? Like all beautiful and Victoriany and stuff?”</p><p>“Yes, England certainly has its fanfare during the Christmas season. I just don’t participate in such occasions.”</p><p>“No holidays? Like never?”</p><p>“No, not really. Not since I was a child anyway.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine Watari letting you get away with that. I can’t see him not doing <em>something</em> for Christmas...Not even a Christmas tree?”</p><p>“It wasn’t Watari’s doing. He insisted that all children deserve a happy Christmas. He tried, but…at a certain point I no longer cared for such celebrations and preferred to keep to myself.”</p><p>“Do you still feel that way?”</p><p>“What way?”</p><p>“That holidays are a waste of time and would rather just spend them alone, treating them like any other day?”</p><p>“I never thought about it.” That wasn’t completely true, but he didn’t want to admit that his self-inflicted solitude actually caused him loneliness at times. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I just don’t want you missing out, especially on something that could be a really good thing.”</p><p>“You sound like Watari.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“No.” He abruptly stopped, switching his mind to tangential thoughts. “Bishop, what is Christmas like for you?”</p><p>“Like what traditions do we have? Hmm…” She tapped a red, sparkly fingernail to her lips, her nails much longer than they had been when she first arrived. “Well, my family and I put up a tree, a fake one. We aren’t into tree murder. Besides the needles get everywhere. When I was a kid my grandma was always vacuuming up after the tree. Anyway. We decorate the tree, hang stockings, stuff like that. We have Santa statues and reindeer all over the place. Christmas morning we open gifts and eat waffles and drink hot cocoa. It’s fun. Then we have a roast for dinner and watch tv and cuddle in blankets.”</p><p>“It sounds nice.” He was genuine in his response.</p><p>He wondered if he would have had that if his parents had survived. Worse, he wondered if he deprived Watari of something as he grew up.</p><p>“It is, but we celebrate everything.” She laughed at herself, well aware that she was a lot to handle, especially when it came to being overly excited for things. “I mean, Easter, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Arbor day. They’re all a <em>thing </em>with us.”</p><p>“What’s Halloween like in America? England doesn’t make an ordeal of it, and though it is gaining popularity, it was not something children partook in when I was young. I believe that isn’t the case in the United States?”</p><p>“Oh, Halloween is the best of them all!” She practically screeched her excitement. “The decorations! Pumpkin carving! Hay rides and corn mazes! Oh, and the costumes! You can get them in the store, but homemade is so much better. Cider doughnuts and caramel apples. Oh, and the candy! So much candy. You would love it!”</p><p>Eyes glistening at the mention of ‘cider doughnuts’, L began to chew on the pad of his thumb. “And do you trick-or-treat? I find the concept of going door to door collecting a various assortment of confections very appealing.”</p><p>“Well, you <em>could</em>, but usually trick-or-treating is for little kids.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” His voice saddened, disappointment washing his pale features.</p><p>“But there’s no reason you couldn’t. It’s not like there’s an age limit and most people will gladly give out treats to whoever comes to their door and if not, well, it’s not called trick-or-treating for nothing.” She accented the word 'trick' with a devilish wink. “Anyway, Halloween rocks, no matter how old you are. It’s the best day of the whole damn year. ”</p><p>L felt a warmth inside his chest which brought forth a smile. “I was born on Halloween.”</p><p>“and just when I think I couldn’t love it any more than I already do.” She cooed, a coy smile making her look almost innocent. “It’s a very fitting birthday for you, especially with how much you love sweets.”</p><p>“I suppose so.” He pressed his thumb against his mouth, an unusual pink rising to his cheeks.</p><p>“Tell you what? When the Kira Case is over, whether it’s another five months or five years from now, you should come to America and spend Halloween with me. It will be fun! We’ll go to the amusement park for haunt nights. We can get lost in a corn maze. Heck, I’ll even go trick-or-treating with you. We’ll get all dressed up and go. What do you say?”</p><p>L stared at her, slowly taking the thumb away from his lips. “Uh, I…yes. Yes, that would be nice.”</p><p>No one had ever invited him anywhere before.</p><p>She met his stare, her smile reassuring. “Ok! It will be fun. I promise.”</p><p>
  <em>I have no doubt that it would be.</em>
</p><p>“And L? If you want, you can come back for Thanksgiving, since you don’t have that in England either. Watari can come, too.” Suddenly she stopped talking, clamping her lips between her teeth to ensure no more words came from them.</p><p>“You are very kind, Kathryn.” He kept his tired eyes fixated on her. “Perhaps one year you can spend Christmas in England, so you can see how ‘Victoriany’ it is.” His smile was sly, forgetting himself as he used her made up vernacular against her.</p><p>“Ok,” with a grin, she accepted the ephemeral invitation. “I’m going to hold you to all of this, you know.”</p><p>
  <em>I sincerely hope you do.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The common room was in shambles. Coffee cups, some holding their third refill of the day, others abandoned completely on bookshelf or tucked away in the corner of a windowsill, cluttered the already disheveled surfaces around HQ. Stacks of papers filled with data and fabricated confessions made it hard to maneuver around the room and dodging them was a full-time preoccupation that some were better at than others.</p><p>The Task Force gathered around the coffee table in the same fashion as the first time they had met with L, only now ties were worn loosely around necks and suit jackets were slung over the backs of chairs. Matsuda had taken off his shoes and tried hiding them under the sofa.</p><p>“Tomorrow a new member will be joining us in our investigation. I want you to treat her with the utmost courtesy.”</p><p>Matsuda perked up immediately. “Her?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>her</em>. I expect you will conduct yourselves with decorum when in her presence.”</p><p>“We know how to behave in front of women, Ryuzaki. We know not to use foul language or be inappropriate in front of her.” Ukita rolled his eyes to punctuate the end of his sentence.</p><p>
  <em>She uses language that would make a Naval Officer blush and I once witnessed her pick up an M&amp;M that rolled under the couch with her toes and eat it. Yet, I’m concerned for her sensibilities.</em>
</p><p>“This coming from someone who had cameras in every room of the Chief’s home with his wife and daughter there.” Aizawa scoffed.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, you have our word that we will be respectful of our new member.” Chief Yagami reassured the young detective.</p><p>“Um, yeah, what Chief said.” Returning from whatever daydream had held Matsuda’s attention, he rejoined the conversation with excitement, a goofy grin still on his face. “Is she pretty?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Convergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody! Just a quick Heads-up, there is a brief mention of past vomiting, not graphic, literally just mentioned as part of a story, but wanted to warn it just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“L…do you know…” Pressing her thumb to her bottom lip, Kathryn leaned herself closer to L’s spot on the sofa, “these clues make no sense.” A grin spread across her face before she burst into laughter.</p><p>He threw the pictures of the messages Kira’s victims left behind on the coffee table before he tapped his index finger to the center of his lips. “Hmm, well, I mean…we probably didn’t <em>need</em> to go over it again.” He playfully mocked her winding speech pattern, a hint of a smile as he chuckled at their combined antics.</p><p>With faux stealth, she grabbed the last cupcake from the tray of sweets before settling back to her usual spot on the couch. She carefully peeled the frilly wrapper from the cake’s chocolatey edges, scraping her teeth along it to remove as many crumbs as possible before discarding it on her saucer. “Do you want to brainstorm the different things “Shinigami” could mean?”</p><p>He eyed her as she sniffed the pink frosting piled high atop the treat. “I don’t believe that is needed. Kira is trying to muddle the investigation. His tactics are not going to work.”</p><p>“Well, don’t discount anything yet. We don’t know how he kills.” She looked at her cupcake, then back to him. “Do you want this? I don’t mind. I haven’t licked it or anything and my hands are clean, I promise.” In the center of her palm, she held the confection towards him.</p><p>“No, thank you.” He sighed, dropping his head forward a little further. “Kathryn, I told the task force that you would be joining us tomorrow. I know it’s short notice, but I have every confidence that you can pull off the charade necessary to infiltrate the group without giving away your true reasons for being here.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s ok. I knew it was coming. I mean, that was always the plan, right?”</p><p>“It was. HQ renovations will not be complete for another couple of weeks, so we will still have evenings to work just the two of us. Of course you will always have access to your phone so you can message me directly if you need to speak to me without the others knowing.”</p><p>“Ok, sounds good. Anything special you need me to do before hand?”</p><p>
  <em>She’s taking this in stride. I suppose one of the reasons she is so good at her work is how adaptable she is. I thought perhaps she would be a little disappointed that our time just the two of us together will be coming to an end soon.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll send you your assumed identity and background. Other than that, I’m sure you know when to fabricate a truth to protect yourself.”</p><p>“No problem. I’m no actress, but I think I can handle this. It will be fun to actually meet these people you’ve told me so much about.” Smirking, she looked at her untouched cupcake once again before meeting his gaze. “Split it?”</p><p>With large, sad eyes, he nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Good.” Tearing it in half, she handed him the larger of the two pieces, a crooked smiled showing the tips of her teeth. “I don’t mind sharing.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Kathryn, but I do.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L sat at his computer, hints of dawn peeking over the Cobalt horizon. With fingers perched upon the keys, he typed his morning message to his most trusted colleague.</p><p>
  <b>Good Morning Bishop-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Today you will meet the “ding dongs” that we will be stuck working with for the duration of the case, ruining the time we have together and permanently altering the friendship we have begun.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Delete that. You cannot send that, although I’m quite sure it would make her laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Good Morning Bishop-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your task today is to memorize your assumed background that you will use when working with the Task Force. They will not be arriving until 1:30pm this afternoon. I would like you to meet me at noon in the common room to discuss your background story and the task force members. I know we have talked about them at length, but I feel the need to give you insight on their work styles and habits, as well as their short comings as colleagues.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will see you then.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Ryuzaki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He set his chin on his knees as he lifted a spindly finger high above the keyboard, plunking it down on the enter key.</p><p>
  <em>Send.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’ve prepared everything, correct Watari?”</p><p>“Just as you asked L.” He chuckled kindly. “You act as though you’ve never eaten lunch before.”</p><p>“This meeting is of the utmost importance. I need to be sure that Kathryn is prepared to integrate into the task force.” He paced a lap around the couch before returning to his chair, wiggling his toes anxiously against the striped upholstery. “I want to have time with her before everything changes.”</p><p>“Got the butterflies my boy?”</p><p>Words were not necessary. L’s scowl was enough.</p><p>“I jest, of course, but if you <em>do</em> have a crush of sorts…”</p><p>“Watari, please. I may be childish, but not so much to fall victim to such juvenile whims.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you got me a turkey sandwich and a coke.” Kathryn popped the last piece of crust into her mouth, washing it down with a swig of soda before she spoke again. “You must have had Watari fly in deli meat special.”</p><p>“It was no trouble. I plan to keep food on hand that you will find more agreeable to your taste preferences.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“Well, that’s very thoughtful of you.”</p><p>“So one more time, Bishop. From the beginning. Where are you from?”</p><p>“The United States. I live on the East Coast.”</p><p>“And why are you here?”</p><p>“I am the liaison between you and your American contacts, exact location unspecified.”</p><p>“And if anyone presses the matter?”</p><p>“That information is on a need to know basis, and they do not need to know. We wouldn’t want anyone’s safety to be compromised, would we?”</p><p>“Good. You’ve done well.” He praised her sincerely. “Since you do not speak Japanese, this is an overabundance of caution. This is just so you are prepared in the unlikely event that Light ever meets you or that another American or Englishman joins the Task Force.”</p><p>“What about personal details that have no identifying factors? Like, I would never tell them where I went to college or my real name, but what about inane things? Like favorite foods and musical tastes. Stuff like that?”</p><p>“Why would that be necessary?”</p><p>“Well, when people work together, they tend to talk about themselves, share stories and such. You know. Common coworker crap. Sorry…stuff.”</p><p>L furrowed his brow, lifting his stare to meet hers. “You mean like the stories we’ve shared?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m talking about stories you can tell to anyone, basic interests. Not like you and me. We’re different. I told you I threw up on a kid in first grade during story circle. That’s other level.” She laughed, her eyes sparkling half-moons, her irises reflecting amber sunlight.</p><p>He gazed at her, his eyes steel blue, a victim of the same glow that made her eyes so bright, burning into her every feature. He couldn’t remember if he had ever seen her in full daylight before.</p><p>
  <em>You’ve told me many things about the life you’ve lived Kathryn, and yet I have been so guarded in return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I trust you, I do. I just have no idea how far to take it or where to even start. No one knows of my parents, of Wammy’s, of Mello and Near…how do I even begin to explain any of this to you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps it’s all for the best. It’s not only for my protection. It’s for yours as well. Any knowledge about me can be used against you if anyone found out you knew…</em>
</p><p>“Ryuzaki? You alright?”</p><p>“Hmm…yes. I think we are all set.” He never answered her questions. “Watari has set up a desk that will be your designated work space. You will be able to work on your case files there mostly uninterrupted.”</p><p>“Ok, I need to go get ready then. Do you want me here before they come in?”</p><p>“Yes, I think that would be best.”</p><p>“Then I better hurry. I will meet you back here in 20 minutes.”</p><p>She stood from her spot on the sofa and sauntered towards the hallway that led to her room, turning over her shoulder to look at him. “Thank you again for lunch. Now let’s see if you can make Boston Creams a regular occurrence in the doughnut selection.” She winked playfully at him before disappearing into her room.</p><p>He smirked playfully in return.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll remember that.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn stood in the middle of the common room, hands folded in front of her, nodding cordially to each member as L introduced her as Bishop, first in English, then in Japanese.</p><p>She looked so different than L was used to. Purple button down shirt and black dress slacks seemed like a costume compared to the ripped jeans and sweaters that drooped lazily from her left shoulder. Her stocking feet wore plain black socks, not the usual ones that had tiny skulls or stripes on them or her bare feet with her sparkly toenails. The only thing that was the same was her lack of makeup and the ponytail pulled high to her head, but to him, her whole presence had changed, polite in her behavior and speech.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I do this so soon? Surely I could have held off a little while longer. How are we going to have our nightly talks…deductions…once they’ve moved in?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t think about that now. There’s still time before their presences will be constant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is not what she is here for anyway. The case is first. Her friendship…our friendship is secondary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or perhaps this is all one-sided…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope she changes into her usual attire after they leave for the day.</em>
</p><p>“As I’m sure you have noticed, she is not fluent in Japanese, so her interactions with you will be limited.”</p><p>Running his hands through his hair, Aizawa paced three steps to the left before facing L. “Couldn’t you at least have gotten someone that speaks the language, Ryuzaki? I’m sure there was someone your contacts could have chosen that knows at least a little Japanese.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to work with her if we can’t talk to her?” Ukita scoffed, his temperament worsened by his need for a cigarette.</p><p>“She isn’t here to work with you. She’s here with her own tasks and responsibilities in regards to the Kira investigation. She is simply sharing a work space with all of you.”</p><p>“I can speak it relatively well, enough to have a conversation with her, Ryuzaki.” Chief Yagami always tried to bridge the gap that existed between L and his men.</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a problem.” Matsuda piped up happily.</p><p>“How do you suppose there’s not going to be a language barrier?” Irritation hid behind L's words. “I’m not going to sit here and translate all day long. We all have far more pressing matters to attend to than small talk during coffee breaks.”</p><p>Matsuda turned to face the newest member of the Task Force. “Hello Bishop. I’m Matsuda...err, Matsui. It’s very nice to meet you.” With reddening cheeks, he spoke to her in perfect English, his words tumbling out in giggles.</p><p>Kathryn’s face lit up, bright enough to rival the midday sun streaming through the windows. Dropping her formal pretense, she gasped, “Oh, no way! You speak English?”</p><p>With widening eyes buried beneath a scowl, L’s jaw dropped in astonishment. Suddenly there was a rock in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>The safety of her only understanding him was gone.</p><p>
  <em>How the fuck? How did I not know this? What a fine time to underestimate a situation.</em>
</p><p>Gulping down the sour liquid collecting in his mouth, L turned to Matsuda, trying to level his voice to his usual even tone. “Matsui, how have you never divulged this information prior to now?”</p><p>“You never asked.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting in her usual spot on the sofa, Kathryn was flanked by Chief Yagami and an excited Matsuda. Aizawa and Ukita had resumed their duties while Mogi sat politely, yet silently next to Chief. With rounded shoulders and a frown carved deeply into his expression, L perched on the edge of his chair, toes hooked into the cushion as he chewed the pad of his thumb. Quietly, Watari handed him an unwrapped lolly and without hesitation, he shoved it into his mouth. The older gentleman took it upon himself to remain standing behind L as the meeting between Kathryn and the Task Force continued.</p><p>“Have you been to Japan before?” Chief asked, choosing his words with care.</p><p>“No. This is the first time.” She smiled kindly at him, speaking slower than usual for comprehension’s sake.</p><p>“Where in the United States are you from? Have you been to Las Vegas? I love Caeser’s Palace.” Matsuda leaned forward in his chair, getting closer to his newest interest.</p><p>With a loud pop, L extracted the lolly from his mouth. “Matsui, how is it you are fluent in English?”</p><p>“Oh, my Aunt lives in America with my Uncle. My whole family is bilingual. My mom made sure of it so we could understand him. He’s American, well, he’s Welsh and Dutch, but born in America. My Aunt met him when he was a tourist here back in the 70s and she just up and married him and moved to California with him.” He turned his attention back to Kathryn. “Have you been to California, Bishop?”</p><p>
  <em>No she has not.</em>
</p><p>“Haha, no, I haven’t, nor have I been to Las Vegas.”</p><p>“We really should be getting back to the case.” Chief Yagami gently prodded Matsuda to resume his workload.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Chief, I mean, Sir. She just got here and doesn’t have any friends. I want to get to know her.”</p><p>
  <em>She has a friend here. She has me.</em>
</p><p>“I really don’t see how this is of any use—“</p><p>Matsuda interrupted the increasingly annoyed detective. “What’s your favorite food? Do you like Japanese food? What’s your favorite movie? Are you into any J-pop idols?” The words ran together in an almost unintelligible jumble.</p><p>L breathed in deeply, tilting his head in an odd attempt to calm his nerves. For only a moment, Watari, still standing behind L’s chair, set a hand softly upon his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Fried chicken. She’s not used to Japanese cuisine, but has been very willing to consume what is available to her. Cinderella, but Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a close second. She used to watch it with her grandfather when she was little, and, no, she likes rock music. </em>
</p><p>“Umm, I like fried chicken. I’m not very familiar with many Japanese foods, but I love to try new things. Movies? Umm…Cinderella is a childhood favorite and I’m afraid I don’t know any J-pop idols.” She smiled, her laughter adding to her friendly demeanor.</p><p>“That’s ok, I will burn you a CD.” Matsuda fidgeted with is tie, a boyish smile making him charming. “So what do you like to do for fun? Do you like Karaoke? They have it on Tuesday nights at the bar down the street and Today’s Tuesday.”</p><p>
  <em>She likes to swim. She loves the ocean…and no, you cannot take her to karaoke with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why am I allowing this?</em>
</p><p>“That’s enough. We must return to our work. Bishop, please familiarize yourself with the documents in the Manilla folder on the desk that has been provided as your work space.” He turned his attention to Matsuda. “I believe we need refills on our coffee. All of us. See that you don’t mess it up this time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen, I believe that is enough for the day. We will reconvene tomorrow at 9:30am. Enjoy your evenings.”</p><p>It had been a long day. L had never been so happy to see them go home. The group of men who at one time promised to make his stay in Japan less lonely had become a hindrance to the routine he had inadvertently fell into. A routine he secretly adored.</p><p>“Finally. See you tomorrow,” Aizawa said in Japanese to the room in general as he made a B-line for the door, not caring if someone answered or not.</p><p>Matsuda lingered by the coat rack, taking a long time to put on his jacket. “Hey Bishop, Mogi, Ukita and I are going to grab a drink and check out Karaoke. Do you want to come?”</p><p>“Umm, sure.” She immediately turned to L, her smile warm. “You’re coming, too, right?”</p><p>“Umm…” He searched his brain for the appropriate reply.</p><p>“Of course he is,” Resting his hand on L's shoulder, Watari stepped in with the elusive answer. “He just has to complete a conference call first.” He could feel L tense underneath his touch at the mention of going out with them.</p><p>She turned back to Matsuda. “He’s invited, too, right?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, hehe, Ryuzaki can come if he wants to.” Disappointment spread across his face as he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“I just have to check my messages. I will be right back.” With a curt smile, she excused herself.</p><p>A few moments passed before she reemerged from the dark hallway. “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to take a raincheck. Something else needs my attention.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad. Are you sure you can’t come?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m quite positive, but thank you for the invite. Maybe next time.”</p><p>“Well, alright. See you tomorrow! I’ll bring that CD with me.”</p><p>“Good Bye,” She said with a wave that was returned by both Ukita and Mogi.</p><p>“I will be leaving now, too,” Briefcase in hand, Chief Yagami walked towards the door. “I will take the elevator down with you.”</p><p>The four of them headed out, not one waiting to see if L actually wanted to join them. With a blushing smile, Matsuda looked at her one more time before shutting the door behind them.</p><p>“Woo, that was something. You weren’t wrong about any of them.” Kathryn spun on her tip-toes to face L, pulling her hair out of the elastic that held it, shaking it loose along her shoulders. “I’m going to take a shower and then our usual meeting?”</p><p>He swiveled his chair away from his desk. “You want to have our meeting?”</p><p>“Of course. That’s why I’m here, right? To be your second set of eyes…you know, in secret?”</p><p>“Yes, that is your purpose for working here.”</p><p>“Great, give me fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“I thought you had something else that required your attention?”</p><p>“I do.” She flashed him a smile before turning towards her room, unbuttoning her shirt as she headed down the hall. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Two Creams, One Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were very impressive today, World’s Greatest Detective.” Kathryn smirked sweetly at him, leaning her head back against the couch as she rubbed her feet along the edge of the coffee table. “I’ve never seen you work with others. Very different than our one-on-one meetings. You have a singular objective and won’t stop until you get what you want.”</p><p>L crouched in his spot next to her, only he was facing her direction instead of towards the monitors, his latest habit when not directly working on evidence with her. Lately, the screen room was their preferred meeting spot. “You hum while you work.”</p><p>“Do I? Oops.” She giggled, a flippant grin turning to a subtle pout. “Tell me next time and I’ll stop.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t bothersome, at least not to me.”</p><p>“Ok, but still. Tell me if it becomes so.” She traced the outline of the bunnies printed on her pajama pants with the tip of her finger. “Today was not what I was expecting. I don’t know what I thought it would be like, but not that.”</p><p>“It wasn’t quite how I envisioned either.”</p><p>
  <em>I never anticipated Matsuda to be fluent in English. Of all the things to be secretly good at. Why couldn’t it have been thinking things through? No, it has to be something he can cause the most distractions with.</em>
</p><p>“I didn’t know they were all friends outside of work. Do they always go out together? I’d like to be prepared in case there’s a repeat of today’s invitation.” Her laugh made her words soft.</p><p>“I have no idea. I’m not privy to their social lives outside of what they discuss loudly while working.” L squished his fingers into the tops of his knees, casting his eyes to his lap. “You could have gone with them. You're not my prisoner.”</p><p>“I know I <em>could</em> have, but I don't want to go anywhere you're not invited. Besides, it was a long day. I just wanted to put on my jammies and stay in. We have a lot to discuss now anyway.”</p><p>“About the case? Did you discover something pertinent to the investigation?”</p><p>“No, nothing to do with the case, but now that I actually met the Task Force,” she began to speak in a thick English accent, "we can 'ave a proper rag on 'em, wouldn't you say, Ducks?”</p><p>"Don't do that." Genuine laughter shook his slender frame, a smile not only gracing his lips, but emanating from his eyes. "In fact, don't ever do that again."</p><p>"Wot? Not fond of me British accent?"</p><p>"Actually, it's an English accent, a cockney one at that...and yours is horrendous."</p><p>"Ay, you wan’ me to tawk awl New Yorker instead?" She put it on thick, barely being able to say it before busting into loud giggles. She knew it was over-the-top, but she was not often subtle in her playfulness.</p><p>"I prefer you speak like the Kathryn I've always known."</p><p>
  <em>My Kathryn.</em>
</p><p>"I can do that." She purred, returning to her usual inflections. “I missed your accent today, but you did a fantastic job of hiding it. There’s no way they know you’re from England.”</p><p>Her words reassured him, but he didn’t acknowledge the fact.</p><p>He gripped his knees tighter, slowly dragging his eyes to meet hers. "Thank you for not leaving me behind."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. It wouldn't be as much fun without you." They stared quietly at each other. “So how about that Matsuda? What a trip. He stresses you the fuck out, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“How did you know he was aggravating me? I don’t care if you noticed, we are well beyond the point of polite familiarity. I just need to know <em>how</em> you knew.”</p><p>“You mean besides that we have spent almost every day over the last two months together? You’re asking what your tell is?” She paused as he nodded, affirming her to go on. “You were hitting the lollipops pretty hard all day. You’re like a smoker but with lollies. Every time you get worked up, you shove one in your mouth. The red ones mean it’s really bad. Today you ate 11 of them, every time Matsuda opened his mouth and something dumb came out. I hope Watari orders them in bulk for you."</p><p>“Is it obvious?”</p><p>“To the others? Nah, and even if they did notice they would just assume you were in the mood for candy. With the amount of sweets you consume, I don’t think anyone would think twice about it. You’re good.”</p><p>“Kathryn?”</p><p>“Yes L?”</p><p>“Can we do this every night after they leave? At least until they move in and it becomes impossible. For the good of the case of course.”</p><p>“Of course we can.” She smiled up at him, her eyes the half-moons he had grown so accustom to.</p><p>
  <em>If it wasn’t for my better senses, I would think that smile is reserved only for me.</em>
</p><p>“I think it will continue to be beneficial, our meetings.”</p><p>“You know they don’t have to end when they move in, right? Just dismiss the guys if there isn’t anything they need to do. They don’t work around the clock now. Why have them start then? Unless there’s a reason, there really is no need. They can keep an eye on the case from their rooms. Set up alerts for their phones if you need them. I’m sure you've already done that anyway.”</p><p>“I have.” A smile softened his expression. “I think that will work out exceptionally well.”</p><p>She sat upright and crossed her legs underneath herself, couch cushions bouncing in accordance to her movements. “So, I was right about them. All a bunch of ding dongs. I mean…Ding dongs, the lot of ‘em!” She slipped into her faux cockney.</p><p>“Please don’t start talking to me with that horrible accent again.”</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t ever stop talking to me…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>She’s on her knees, clutching the hole cut through her middle, sanguine blooms growing wider with every breath she gasps for.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Scarlet petals fall from her wound and drip upon the ground beneath her.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>She falls forward in stillness.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Everything smells sour.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The last thing I smell is red.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Please don’t leave me…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>An unfamiliar hand picks me up by the back of my shirt.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I am small. Too small to fight.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Still I try.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I wiggle fiercely, but I cannot make contact with the faceless entity that holds me.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>My skin burns beneath its touch.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>My mouth fills with a metallic that only comes from the crude mixture of blood and adrenaline.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The last thing I taste is red.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Please don’t leave me…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I hang limply in its grasp, a lifeless marionette dangling from its fingers.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Everything is getting darker.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The last color I see is red.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Please don’t leave me…</em> </b>
</p><p>Waking mid fall, L gripped into the chair, taking it down with him as it crashed sideways to the hardwood. With a gasp, he sucked the air deep into his lungs, slowly pushing it out between parted lips in a labored exhale. The room was hazed in a blue glow, the only illumination coming from the monitor displaying the ornate letter L that the world recognized him as. He stood from the floor, tipping the chair upright before he made it to his unsteady feet. He rubbed the back of his neck then swept his hand across his brow, sweat trailing down his ivory skin.</p><p>He grumbled softly as he made his way to his room for a shower. The few hours of restless sleep would have to be enough, an unfortunate beginning to what would most likely be an unpleasant day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ryuzaki, they found a body. Female, mid-twenties. I will let you know when there’s a positive ID.” Ukita solemnly announced to the detective whose stoic demeanor hid his displeasure for such news.</p><p>
  <em>Naomi.</em>
</p><p>“Have Miss Misora’s parents been contacted?”</p><p>“Not yet. I will let you know as soon as I know anything.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>L took a red lolly from the jar and jammed it into his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>“Good Morning,” Kathryn greeted the room, accompanied by a wave that was met with a nod from Mogi, Aizawa and Ukita before taking her seat at her desk, which had been moved next to L’s since yesterday. She was dressed in black jeans and a grey sweater that hung loosely over her subtle curves, lavender socks with kitty faces on them covering her feet. She looked more like herself today, an unexpected comfort that L was grateful for.</p><p>He shot a dark stare her way, and she returned a restrained frown laced with concern. Silently, she mouthed the words, “What’s the matter?”</p><p>Ignoring her question, he casually plodded to his swivel chair, forming himself into his hunch as he began to work at his computer. Within a few moments, a small icon appeared in the corner of Kathryn’s screen. Clicking it immediately, a tiny chat box opened, the letter R indicating Ryuzaki sent her a message.</p><p>
  <b>R: A body was found.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>B: Naomi?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>R: There is no confirmation as to the identity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>B: It will be ok. Either way. It will be ok.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>R: If she is dead, it’s because I was unable to capture Kira fast enough.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>B: If that is the case, it isn’t your fault. </b>
</p><p>“Sorry I’m late.” Stumbling through the doorway with a CD in hand, Matsuda repeated the apology in Japanese. “Hi Bishop. Look I remembered.”</p><p>The chat vanished from the screen, all traces obliterated the minute another English-speaking person entered the room.</p><p>Matsuda walked to Kathryn’s desk and handed her the burned CD, the words J-pop scrawled across the jewel case in black sharpie.</p><p>“Aww, thanks. I will give it a listen.” She smiled politely at him before setting it next to her mouse.</p><p>L side-eyed them, not pleased with their interaction.</p><p>Bounding over to the coffee tray, Matsuda made idle conversation in Japanese to Aizawa and Ukita as he poured two cups, bringing one to Kathryn.</p><p>“I saw you didn’t have coffee yet, so I thought I would get you one. I don’t know how you take it but—“</p><p>“Two creams, one sugar.” L interjected dryly as he handed her a single sugar cube and two creamers from the ones he horded on his desk.</p><p>She looked at Matsuda. “Thank you” she said before turning her stare to L. “That was very thoughtful of you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And then what happened?” Matsuda gazed at Kathryn, a dopey smile stretched across his face. All afternoon they had been sharing stories about their lives, every laugh cutting L to his core.</p><p>“He took a shot to the nuts, that’s what happened.” Her cackle permeated HQ, forgetting the façade she put on for professional appearances. Matsuda rewarded her efforts with a high-pitched giggle.</p><p>L’s eyes seared into the monitor he perched in front of, gritting his teeth behind pursed lips.</p><p>“The last time I went to an amusement park-“ Matsuda wasn’t allowed to finish his thought.</p><p>L swiveled his chair to face the two sitting on the sofa together. There was no way he was going to give him the opportunity to tell another story.</p><p>“Matsuda, have you accomplished anything at all that is pertinent to this case?”</p><p>“I, uh, I have been going through the police reports today. I haven’t found anything yet, but-”</p><p>“I’m not asking about today. I’m referring to the case in its entirety.”</p><p>“Well, I, uh…”Matsuda didn’t know how to answer him.</p><p>“and this is why the most important task I ask of you is to bring me more coffee.”</p><p>“Sorry, L…I mean, Ryuzaki.” Like a child scolded, Matsuda hung his head.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry, too.” Remorse washed over Kathryn’s expression. “We should be focusing on the case. I apologize.”</p><p>“I’m not upset with you, Bishop,” L muttered quietly under his breath, turning back towards his computer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn sat with her legs criss-crossed as she filled up her cushion on the sofa, the tiny foxes on her pajama pants contorting thanks to the bend of her knees.</p><p>“I think we were doing better on the case before I started working with everyone.” She glanced over the autopsy of the criminal that committed suicide and left the note that was part of the message to L from Kira.</p><p>“I agree, but we can’t go back now.” L grimaced at her, eyes ringed in shadows heavier than usual. It had been a long few days and he was grateful to have his time with her.</p><p>“Have you gotten any sleep?” With a gentle hand, she carefully brushed his hair away from his face, trying to tuck the inky locks behind his ear in vain.</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, her caress soothing and cautious to the exhausted detective.</p><p>
  <em>No, I haven’t gotten any rest. I am horribly tortured in my sleep by the ghosts of my pasts…of my failures.</em>
</p><p>Opening his eyes, he sat upright and she dropped her hand casually to the top of the couch.</p><p>“I will sleep when I am able,” he looked at her, his dark eyes imploring her. “Kathryn, do you plan on becoming close to him? To Matsuda?”</p><p>“Close? You don’t plan those things, but why would you…he’s a work acquaintance and a nice guy. He’s just trying to make me feel welcome.”</p><p>“I see.” Even in the dim glow from the single monitor, his unhappiness was noticeable.</p><p>
  <em>You have many friends in your life back in America, including ones from your work. I suppose it’s only natural for you…</em>
</p><p>A <em>beep beep beep</em> chimed from L’s pocket. Taking it between his thumb and forefinger, he dangled it next to his ear.</p><p>“Hai?”</p><p>He answered in Japanese.</p><p>She hugged her knees to her chest, tipping her head inquisitively towards him.</p><p>“Arigatou gozaimasu.” He flipped the phone shut and returned it to his pocket. “That was Ukita. The body wasn’t Naomi.”</p><p>“That’s good news. That means there is a possibility that she is out there somewhere alive.”</p><p>“We both know the likelihood of that is less than 1%.”</p><p>“I know.” Kathryn didn’t know what to say. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“No.” He replied, quiet and blunt.</p><p>She wore the sadness she felt for him on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Was she special to you, L?</em>
</p><p>“Come on.” Kathryn mustered a smile, something she hoped he’d find comfort in. “Let’s go over Raye’s death and her disappearance one more time. There’s an answer out there and we’re going to find it.”</p><p>“Thank you Kathryn.” He looked at her with exhaustion in his eyes. “Do you have any theories?”</p><p>She sighed, never wanting to say what she suspected all along. “I think she discovered something about Kira and he somehow found out about it and made it so she would never be able to tell anyone, harming her in a way she would never be found.”</p><p>“I was afraid you would say that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big shout out to my dear Friend that got nailed in the nuts when we were at an amusement park for inspiring Kathryn's story. (You know who you are!) lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young blonde wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way down the poorly lit street, every step quickening with rising panic. The evening was cold, but had no intentions to harm her, yet she felt like the threat of a thousand eyes were on her. Looking from left to right, her stride broke into a run, her tiny frame swaying, her speed hindered by her chunky heels.</p><p>The shadows formed into the shape of a man, this sudden figure halting her in her tracks. Silver blade shaking in his hands, he demanded she love him or he would kill them both.</p><p>She looked for a way out, but there was no escaping the fate that awaited her.</p><p>But as if the gods themselves had intervened, he dropped the knife, metal clanging against concrete becoming softer as it settled against the sidewalk. He gripped shaky fingers around his shirt, unintelligible words fought their way to scream for help, but it was too late. Falling to his knees, he let out one last gasp before dropping dead at her feet. She gave a quick look around before she took off down the street, closing the gap between her shortcut and the busy street ahead of her until she turned the corner, becoming just another nameless face in the crowd.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn woke to the sun streaming through her window, the orange glow piercing her eyelids, making it hard to open her eyes. Yawning loudly with no one to hear, she sat up and stumbled her way to her computer. She clicked on her morning message, something she now looked forward to.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Good Morning Bishop-</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I will be not be joining the Task Force today. I have meetings with my contacts around the world to discuss Kira’s global reach and his methodologies. Watari will be there in the event you need him.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Please continue to look into suspicious suicides and disappearances for correlations between Kira and Naomi’s possible fate.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Watari will be dismissing the Task Force at 8pm. I would like to meet you in the screen room at 9pm.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I will see you then.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>-Ryuzaki</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A day without L? I can’t remember what it was like before I knew him.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I missed you today.” Kathryn's eyes glistened at him in the dim blue light of the screen room.</p><p>“You did?” He couldn’t help but smile at her confession.</p><p>
  <em>I missed you, too. Horribly.</em>
</p><p>“Of course! It wasn’t the same without you. I mean, you <em>are</em> our leader.”</p><p>“Is that how you refer to me?” He laughed at her, not waiting for an answer. “Did anyone make any progress?”</p><p>“Ha, no, but Mogi did get a fresh batch of autopsies that are thought to be Kira victims, so that’s something. Watari is going to have them translated for me. Mogi also found some suspicious suicides in prisons that were overlooked as possible Kira victims so he got those as well.”</p><p>“I see. Thank you.” He gripped his knees tighter to his chest. “So you worked with Mogi today? That must have proven difficult since he doesn’t speak English.”</p><p>“It was pretty easy actually. We were looking through a cooking magazine that Jenna sent me and the language barrier didn’t seem to be a thing after that.”</p><p>“Jenna sent you a cooking magazine?”</p><p>“Yeah, a recipe I submitted got included, so she wanted me to have a copy. Remember? I told you about it.”</p><p>
  <em>I remember everything you tell me…</em>
</p><p>“I do, I just didn’t expect…I don’t know what I didn’t expect. Congratulations on getting your recipe published.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll make it for you sometime if you want." She beamed at him. “It’s a cinnamon blueberry pie. I know you like strawberry, but…”</p><p>“I enjoy blueberries as well.”</p><p>‘Good, then if I can use the kitchen I would love to make it for you.” She wove the end of her ponytail around her fingers as she spoke. “But anyway…Apparently Mogi is really into cooking and had some books too, so he was showing me some recipes he really wants to try-“</p><p>“How did you know he wanted to try them? Surely that was hard to communicate.”</p><p>“Well, Matsuda translated a lot of it for us.”</p><p>“It sounds like you had an eventful afternoon.” He tried to fight the scowl that betrayed his displeasure. “Did you find anything about Naomi?”</p><p>The smile dropped from her expression. “I did, but you’re not going to like what I found. I got the surveillance footage from the hotel she was staying at. When she left on the day of her disappearance, she had nothing with her. She planned on coming back. I also had Matsuda talk to the day manager there. They packed up her and Raye’s belongings and had them sent back to their respective next-of-kin. They said that their rented car was still in the parking lot &amp; the keys were in the hotel room, which means…”</p><p>“She walked to wherever she was heading.” Seamlessly, L finished her thought.</p><p>“And the NPA building is only 10 minutes from the hotel.”</p><p>“Damn it. She found something out and wanted to tell someone. I’m sure she deduced that I was working on this case. Perhaps she wanted to get in touch with me, but how could Kira have known any of this…unless she crossed paths with him on her way to speak to someone on the Kira Task Force.”</p><p>“It gets worse. You know the woman that Matsuda dated briefly? Haruhi? Well, I spoke to her. Thank goodness she can speak English because-“</p><p>“How did you know about the woman he dated? That was before you joined us.”</p><p>“Oh, he was telling me all about the chocolates and how it didn’t work out between them, but that she’s sweet and they are going to be friends. Anyway, I called her and she told me that a young man stopped by that day and had a package for Chief Yagami. She remembered because the guy at the desk that talked to him made a big deal out of him for helping solve a case in the past.”</p><p>“Light.” His dark eyes grew darker with every word. “If she crossed paths with him while on her way there…”</p><p>“That’s what I thought, too. He continues to pop up everywhere Kira does.”</p><p>“ and yet again, we can’t prove anything.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Watari, she’s becoming friends with the others. Matsuda’s overt advances are difficult enough to ignore, but now…I’m gone for one day and she has made a connection with Mogi. He can’t understand a word she says and yet, they were looking through recipes together. Of all things. Apparently he saw her with a cooking magazine during lunch and took one out himself and they marked ones that they wanted to teach each other. Matsuda acted as translator.”</p><p>“I know L. I was there. It was all very innocent.” He kindly reassured his son. “It’s nice that they’re making her feel so welcome.”</p><p>“I want her to be happy here. I want them to be respectful of her, but I don’t want…”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want anyone to take my place…</em>
</p><p>“Even if she does become friends with them, it doesn’t diminish your friendship with her.” It was as if Watari could read L’s mind.</p><p>“Do we have a friendship, Watari? Or is it just her nature to be kind to others?”</p><p>“I understand that you have kept people at a distance most of your life, but she <em>is</em> your friend. You may be refusing to see it, but she is. I know you think it’s one-sided, but it isn’t.”</p><p>“I’ve already let myself get too attached to her and try as I might to keep her out, I’m finding it increasingly more difficult. My better senses tell me to put distance between us, but I can’t seem to do so.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should consider letting her in more then.”</p><p>“and what? Let it hurt all the more than it’s already going to when she returns to America?” He sighed, trying to even his tone. “I’ve accepted that at the end of this case I will have to let her go, assuming I live that long. I don’t want her being taken away from me before that. I don’t want Matsuda getting close to her and he’s trying to…desperately.”</p><p>“Then don’t let him, my boy.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Good Morning Ryuzaki.” Kathryn shut the door behind her, leaving her shoes on the mat next to the coat rack, shivering off the chill that clung to her.</p><p>“You woke early.” L took a sip of coffee, never taking his eyes from the screen before him. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m up late. I was on the roof, just…watching the sky, listening to the calm.”</p><p>He turned from his computer, not bothering to conceal his worry. “Are your nightmares becoming so bothersome you are avoiding sleep?”</p><p>“No, no. After we called it a night, Alison needed my help on something and it’s hard to sleep after working on a corpse, even if it was over a video call. I went to just sit and be quiet. I might start doing it more since the guys know about me now.”</p><p>“I suppose that is one of the many perks you’ve acquired since they have learned of your existence.”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>Her pocket buzzed as muffled rock music from a custom ringtone interrupted her. Looking at the screen, she rolled her eyes. “I have to take this. I will be right back.” With hurried steps, she vanished into her room, still leaving the door half opened behind her, her voice softly waving in small echoes down the hallway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn flipped open her phone and pressed it hard to her ear, exhaling to clear the annoyance in her voice. “Hey Rob, What’s up?”</p><p>“Katy, my dear, how are you? Have you been having a good time working as liaison for Captain Quinn on the Kira case?” Though she was grateful he believed the reason she was in Tokyo was to act as liaison for the NYPD, his nonchalant greeting irritated the Hell out of her.</p><p>“You’ve kept your mouth shut about this, haven’t you?” She barked before stifling her anger. “You know it’s dangerous to talk about anyone’s involvement in the case.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you don’t need to lecture me Katy. Remember dear, I’m the one that allowed you to go.” He reminded her, heavy emphasis on the word ‘allowed’. “I know full well the importance of discretion on such a high-profile investigation. I’m just pleased that our name’s attached to it now that you’ve worked on it.”</p><p>“Heh,” She not-so-quietly scoffed at her superior. He was nothing if not a glory hog, one that consistently sought the limelight, whether it was second hand or not. “So Rob, to what do I owe this call?”</p><p>
  <em> I kind of hope you’re firing me, but you’re too conceited to do so. What would happen if you fire your only connection to the Kira case? How would you insert yourself in it? When L catches Light, I’ll be surprised if you don’t try to spin it to look like you had something to do with his capture. </em>
</p><p>“Well, Katy dear, obviously you know who Christopher Klein is.”</p><p>“The software developer?”</p><p>“Well, he’s more than that. He’s the next Steve Jobs, but yes, dear, the…software developer.”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>
  <em> I don’t have time for your name dropping.</em>
</p><p>“His niece went missing a few days ago and he wants you to work on the case under Captain Quinn’s command. Of course when he reached out to me personally to make the request, I told him you would absolutely do it.”</p><p>She paced back and forth from the window seat to her computer. “Rob, I’m kind of already working on something here. Besides, why me?”</p><p>“Your modesty is so cute. You know you’ve made a name for yourself under my stewardship or you wouldn’t have been chosen to work on such a prestigious case now.”</p><p>“Prestigious? You know Kira is a mass murderer, right?”</p><p>“Anyway, Katy, I need you to return by tomorrow. I purchased a plane ticket for you—“</p><p>“That’s great Rob, but I’m not coming back.”</p><p>
  <em>You can take your plane ticket, which is probably in coach, and shove it.</em>
</p><p>“He asked for you personally and I already agreed on your behalf.”</p><p>“Alison is more than capable. Have her do it.”</p><p>“Alison is not the one he asked for. I already told him you would do it. I’m not about to begin letting down someone of his status.” Rob spoke to her like she was a disobedient child. “Look Katy, I have been more than patient with your special interest investigation, but I’m sure K, L, M or whatever letter that detective goes by has gotten what he needed from you and Quinn. It’s in the best interest of your career to do as I ask and come back tomorrow.”</p><p>
  <em> You were such a god guy. What the fuck happened to you? You aren't even recognizable anymore. You were such a good friend to me... Like you’d fire me. In fact, I dare you to. You want your name attached to this case and this is the only way you can do it. You’re not as smart as you think you are. </em>
</p><p>“Sure Rob. Wait for me at the airport. Don’t leave until I get there.”</p><p>With a huff, she slammed her phone closed, stuffing it into her pocket as she headed back to the common room. She stormed to where L was still sitting at his computer and Watari was quietly sorting stacks of files that needed his attention.</p><p>“Sorry about that. What were we talking about?” She artificially sweetened her words so not to take out her frustration on an unsuspecting L.</p><p>“You are relieved of your duties for the day.” Never looking at her, he droned flatly, but with an edge to his voice she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“In order to allow you time to pack. I will have Watari send the rest of your belongings as soon as possible.”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” Kathryn was having a hard time keeping her composure.</p><p>“You returning to America. Your superior summoned you to resume your duties at the OCME, correct? I’m sure your family misses you, as well as your friends and significant other.”</p><p>
  <em>I know I will miss you terribly…</em>
</p><p>“What on Earth? Is it a full moon tonight or something?” Wrapping her hands around her ponytail, she yanked on it hard in frustration. “No, I’m not leaving. Look Ryuzaki, I get that you were eavesdropping and that’s on me for not closing the door to my room, but I made a commitment to solving this case, to helping you, and I’m not leaving until I accomplish that. I’m sure my family and friends miss me, but they know how important it is for me to keep my word when I make a promise to someone…and I don’t have a significant other…”</p><p>“So you’re not leaving?”</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving? Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“I just assumed…”</p><p>“What? That Rob tells me to do something and I do it? You should know me better than that.” She grumbled, no longer hiding her temper. “L, you are my best friend, but sometimes you are so freaking aggravating.”</p><p>Her words were like an arrow to the heart, knocking the breath swiftly from his lungs. Swallowing hard, he slowly turned his chair to face her, wide blue eyes making him look younger than he was, despite the persistent darkness framing them.</p><p>“I’m your best friend?”</p><p>“Yeah, you big dummy bear. How did you not know that?”</p><p>“You refer to Jenna as your best friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, but Jenna is like my sister. I don’t know, it’s just different. <em>You’re</em> just different.”</p><p>He dropped his eyes to his knees, a tiny smile creeping to his lips. “You’re my best friend, too.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re my very first friend…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And it’s mine now?” Misa hugged the notebook to her chest like her life depended on it, which strangely it had.</p><p>“Yes, it belonged to the Shinigami Gelus. He saved you when he wrote the name of your…I think you call them stalkers…tried to harm you. He loved you and for that, it cost him his life.”</p><p>“Because a Shinigami can’t extend a human life, right?” She batted her large eyes at the goddess before her.</p><p>“Yes. Be sure to use it well.”</p><p>“I think I will use it to get Kira’s attention.”</p><p>“That’s what you want to use it for? Don’t you want to use it more for yourself?”</p><p>“It is for me though! Kira killed the guy that murdered my parents. He was going to get away with it, but he didn’t. All thanks to Kira. He’s my hero.”</p><p>Rem’s expression saddened, a mix of hurt and concern hiding behind her shroud. “If that’s what you want.”</p><p>“I just want to thank him.” Misa sighed, still hugging the Death Note as she flopped back onto her bed, a dreamy look in her eyes. “Now, how do I get his attention?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>HQ hummed softly, the tap-tap-tapping of computer keys harmonizing with the shuffle of papers making a comfortable melody to work by.</p><p>“Mogi-san, I would like to speak to you in private. Please join me in the screen room.” Rising from his chair, he headed away from the others.</p><p>With a stern nod, Mogi left his reports and followed, stopping a few feet inside the doorway.</p><p>L stooped next to the end table. “Please sit wherever you would like, but this will not take long.”</p><p>“I prefer to stand.”</p><p>“I would like to assign you a task that will require the utmost discretion. I need you to follow Light Yagami. He isn’t aware of your involvement in the task force, so you will be able to monitor his movements freely. Please note the activities he engages in and his general behavior and report to me at the end of the day for the rest of the week. You will return to monitoring the Kitamura family next Monday.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The smell of cold take out permeated the common room as Kathryn sat between Mogi and Matsuda on the striped sofa. Ukita took the chair that was usually reserved for Chief Yagami and the four crowded around the coffee table, shoveling various foods ravenously into their mouths. The friendly chatter of combined Japanese and English made a distracting cacophony, raucous laughter ringing in a dissonance unpleasant to anyone not involved.</p><p>Silent footsteps brought Watari to L’s side, a plate of strawberry cream cake in hand. L cast his eyes to his handler, heavily shadowed blue staring up at him, a pleading frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Leaning close to his son’s ear, Watari set his hand on his shoulder and quietly spoke. “Remember, my boy. If it worries you, don’t let them get close to her.”</p><p>Handing the plate to L, he tipped his head in the direction of the others with a smile. With an affirmative nod, he took the cake and scuffed over to the others, crouching in his usual spot in his chair.</p><p>“Yay! Ryuzaki! You’ve decided to join us!” Kathryn welcomed him warmly, her eyes turning into the half-moons he had grown to love.</p><p>He smiled silently, his eyes softening when he looked at her.</p><p>“Hey Ryuzaki. We were just talking about hobbies we have,” Matsuda explained with a giggle. “Mogi likes to cook, I’m learning how to play the guitar, and Bishop likes to draw. We haven’t gotten to Ukita yet. What about you? What do you like to do?”</p><p>
  <em>I know she draws. She enjoys cooking as well. She also plays the piano, but I sincerely hope that doesn’t come up with you learning an instrument. I don’t want you using it to get closer to her. </em>
</p><p>“I use to play tennis when I was younger.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> “Good Night my little L.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her voice is soft as she tucks me into bed.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her lips press like ice against my forehead.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Blood is now seeping through her sweater.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She touches her hands to the sticky red.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She reaches for me, her eyes nothing more than hollows.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Give me a hug.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her hands came toward me slowly, her mouth a gaping hole that echoed her words.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I want to back away, but the sheets trap me inside them...</b> </em>
</p><p>“L? Hey. Wake up. It’s ok.”</p><p>He startled from his dreams, a torturous world that her gentle voice pulled him swiftly away from. Finally freed from the shackles of the fictional sheets that held him, he rubbed his forehead where he could still feel his mother’s imaginary kiss. His stare fell on the silhouette kneeling next to him, eyes adjusting to the ambient light that gave her features meaning.</p><p>“Kathryn?” Heavy pants accompanied her name as it stumbled from his lips.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s ok. You’re ok. You’re awake now.” Rising to her feet, she sat on the arm of the chair and brushed his hair away from his face.</p><p>“Please don’t take this poorly. I’m grateful for your presence, but why are you here?” Terror still resided behind his eyes, the waking world not completely holding him yet.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep, so I was going to the roof.” She ran her sleeve along his cheek, mopping the sweat that ran in beads down his skin. “You want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No, thank you, although I appreciate your concern for my well-being.”</p><p>“Come on.” Standing up, she waved for him to follow her.</p><p>He obediently stood from his hunch, scuffing drowsily behind her. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“The roof. Watari made muffins yesterday and I’m sure there’s coffee. We’ll bring some with us. Do you want to shower first?”</p><p>Confusion weighed on his brow. “How did you know I like to shower after a nightmare?”</p><p>“You shower and change if you spill a drop of coffee on your shirt. It just makes sense since you’re kind of sweaty.”</p><p>“No, it won’t be necessary. I will be alright.”</p><p>“Probably a good idea. You don’t want wet hair when we go outside.” Taking two throws off the pile of blankets, she handed him one. “It gets cold up there, but the sunrise is so pretty it’s worth it. We can talk about the case or anything you want. You in?”</p><p>A hint of a smile came to his dry lips, the distance between him and the monsters that lurked in his mind getting farther apart with every word she spoke. “Yes, that actually sounds quite good.”</p><p>
  <em>I think I would follow you anywhere…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Lunch time!” Matsuda bellowed in both Japanese and English. He held bags of takeout high above his head in triumph, contents of plastic containers sloshing around inside.</p><p>It was the best news Kathryn had heard since she and L returned from the roof, just in time to dodge the prying eyes of the others in the Task Force. Her search for any leads on Naomi’s whereabouts, either living or otherwise, had hit a wall. It was a glaring truth that the more time that passed, the less likely a missing person is to be found alive and she had no idea the extent of Kira’s abilities or what he could have done to make sure she was never found. If he had that kind of power…</p><p>She didn’t want to think of all the ways he could be dangerous.</p><p>L watched her stretch her arms over her head as she disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a can of coke and a turkey sandwich.</p><p>Her eyes caught his stare as she walked back into the room. “Remind me to thank Watari for keeping sandwich stuff on hand for me. It’s probably a real pain in his ass.” She set her plate down on his desk as she peeked at the screen that had previously held his attention. Everything was in French, yet another language she was not fluent in.</p><p>“Watari knows you’re appreciative by the sheer volume you eat.” He teased her, a smile growing underneath the thumb he pressed to his lips.</p><p>“Says the man who killed a two pound bag of gummy bears a few nights ago.”</p><p>Her gentle retaliation made him feel warm. He underestimated what it would be like to share parts of his life with someone, to be known by another person. Even if they were just small details, they were only known to the two of them and weren't the small details just as important as the large ones?.</p><p>“Bishop, is that a coke?” Matsuda called out across HQ. “Coke sounds so good.”</p><p>“Like he needs more caffeine.” L mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Hehe, shh, if he hears you it’ll hurt his feelings.”</p><p>“And you care about his feelings?” He pouted up at her, not knowing how much was genuine or feigned.</p><p>“You sound colder than it was on the roof this morning,” She whispered, tracing her finger across his hand that rested on his knee.</p><p>“It was nice though. I see why you enjoy going up there. It’s like you’re removed from the rest of the world.”</p><p>
  <em> I wouldn’t mind if it became a habit between us. </em>
</p><p>She kept her voice hushed. “Come on. Let’s go join the rest of the Ding Dongs.”</p><p>Standing from his chair, he hunched lower than usual to be inches from her ear, his voice barely a murmur. “Ding Dongs again? Really? What if they hear you?”</p><p>“Only Matsuda can understand me, so it seems <em>you’re</em> the one that cares about his feelings.”</p><p>“That is highly unlikely.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So there we were, knee deep in the mud, my mom laughing at us.” Dominating the conversation, Matsuda told another childhood story that clearly showed how much he liked sharing his life with anyone willing to listen. “My cousin lost her flip flops.”</p><p>“That must have been a long walk back to your Aunt and Uncle’s house.” Kathryn’s words were painted in laughter, a crooked half-grin rewarding his efforts.</p><p>“Not as long as it was for my other cousin. He lost his swim trunks. Had to wear a towel like a skirt the whole way back.”</p><p>“He sounds like a lot of fun. Both your cousins do. ”</p><p>“Well, he’s adopted so we never know what to expect.”</p><p>“What does being adopted have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mean it bad,” Matsuda desperately backpedaled from his thoughtless comment.</p><p>Hidden behind inky locks, L wore a stare that could have burned HQ to the ground. Pulling his knees closer to his chest, he hugged his legs tightly, trying to disappear behind them.</p><p>
  <em> What a cruel sentiment to hold in regards to someone that is supposed to be your family now, someone that has suffered such misfortune. Perhaps I’m not able to be impartial. </em>
</p><p>“Your cousin’s quirky because it’s his personality, not because he’s adopted.” An incredulous edge sharpened Kathryn’s voice, but she masked it through misplaced giggles. “You’re quirky, I’m quirky, everyone’s freaking quirky. Why would you want to be boring? He isn’t from another planet and even if he was, so what? Family are people that love and care about each other. Genetics are not a limiting factor.”</p><p>L lowered his head, resting his chin on his knees as he watched her rant.</p><p>
  <em>You seem to have an endless capacity for kindness, even when you’re displeased with someone. You show great compassion for the victims of your cases, your friends, for people you don’t even know. You’re not disappointing in your deductions, either. You’re mind works in ways I never considered, but your heart is truly remarkable.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry. We just always teased him. I never thought of it hurting him.” Hanging his head, Matsuda looked like a child being told to think about what he'd done.</p><p>Kathryn felt bad for how she overreacted. Naomi was weighing on her more than she thought, as was the pressure from her job back home, and it was becoming harder to keep it in…Or was this more to do with her not being of any real help to L. She couldn’t tell.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I have no business judging your dynamic. I’m sure he knows you love him.”</p><p>Matsuda futzed nervously with his tie as he stared at something unseen in the distance, an unwanted realization changing his expression before he stood from the couch and headed to another room. “I think I need to call my cousin.”</p><p>Kathryn shook her head, eyes wide and kind behind her astonished smirk. “He’s great, but sometimes he can be a freaking idiot.”</p><p>A smile slowly crawled across L’s lips, a soft huff sputtering deep within his chest. It was the only way he could curb the laughter that so desperately wanted to come out. “And you certainly told him so.”</p><p>
  <em>I could fall for you, you know…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Damn it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Two Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ryuzaki, I believe renovations are complete. You can have the Task Force move in whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Thank you, Watari. Please hold off on making the arrangements until I say so.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I just need a little more time…</em>
</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Morning Ryuzaki. No Task Force yet?” Kathryn’s eyes found the tray of doughnuts sitting on the coffee table, a chocolate frosted one begging her to eat it. “Did you get me a Boston Cream? You’re the freaking best! Thank you!” Snatching it from the tray, she bit into it hungrily as she flopped on to the couch next to him.</p>
<p>“They will be in later today. They had a mandatory meeting at the NPA.” A smile came to L’s face as her shoulder brushed his, her weight making the cushions sink beneath them. “And you’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“So what are we going to do until then? Go over surveillance footage? Talk strategy about ways to approach Light when you two start classes? Try to figure out how Kira got to Naomi?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of those options will be beneficial at this point. We have exhausted those avenues. I did however assign Mogi to tail Light this afternoon. Hopefully that will yield results that will help garner proof once and for all that Light is Kira.” He licked the powdered sugar from the side of his doughnut.</p>
<p>“When will you know anything?”</p>
<p>“He will report to me today at 7pm. Depending on what he says, I will adjust his assignment accordingly.” He sucked the jelly out of the center of his doughnut, the words that followed coated with strawberry sweetness. “I have a meeting with Scotland Yard this afternoon, but there is nothing to prepare for that. It’s mostly placating a group of overly prideful inspectors and their theories about a case they couldn’t solve if Kira admitted his guilt to them. While I’m preoccupied with that, you and the others will carry on as usual.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Sounds good.” Reaching a cautious hand towards him, she gently wiped her fingers across the sugar &amp; jelly mixture that clung to his lips. “Do you want to forget all of this and play a game or go to the roof?”</p>
<p>He traced his tongue along where her touch lingered before answering. “I would like to do both.”</p>
<p>“Ok, games on the roof it is. You pick a game and I’ll grab the blankets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With unnecessary clatter, L and Kathryn noisily returned from their excursion on the roof, their typical banter announcing their arrival, a hint of early spring clinging to their clothes.</p>
<p>“Yes, Kathryn, I enjoy pop music, among other genres, but if you breathe a word of it to anyone…” L wore a playful scowl as he stepped back to let Kathryn through the door ahead of him.</p>
<p>“What? Worried you won’t get a mixed tape from Matsuda like I did?” She tipped her head backwards, looking up at him with a Cheshire grin before spinning around to face him. “And you know damn well I would never spill anything you tell me to anyone.”</p>
<p>Looking down at her with soft eyes, he followed her as she walked backwards into the common room. “To be accurate, he gave you a CD, and yes, I know you never would.”</p>
<p>In the back of the room, Watari shuffled through stacks of documents, arranging the disarray of papers into an order that made sense to him.</p>
<p>“Kathryn, a package arrived for you.” He gestured to a small box that sat on top of the bookshelf.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you Watari.” She draped the blankets they took to the roof across the back of the closest chair and discarding the game into the empty seat accompanying it before grabbing the brown paper package from the shelf.</p>
<p>“Were you expecting anything?” Hunching in his chair, L pressed his thumb to his lips as he watched her dump out the contents of the package, a small bag of chocolate skulls and a hand-written letter in print that rivaled calligraphy fell carelessly onto the coffee table.</p>
<p>“It’s a letter from Jenna.” Through a wide smile, Kathryn proceeded to read it aloud:</p>
<p>“To My Best Bitch,</p>
<p>I hope you’re having a blast chasing a world-renowned serial killer.</p>
<p>Jason and I took the train into the city to check on your apartment. You’ll be happy to know that it’s the same cramped, dark hole it’s always been. Damn Girl, when you get back we have to get you a new couch because that thing is fugly as Hell. I’m kidding, but seriously. We need to fix that. (Also, I’m pretty sure it’s haunted. Don’t ask.)</p>
<p>Anyway, The Burg is still awesome. We went to that pizzeria you love and had the buffalo chicken pizza then stopped at that little chocolatier you took me to that sells the gothic candies. I couldn’t send you a pizza, so here. Have a bag of strawberry cream-filled chocolate skulls.</p>
<p>We miss you, but you’ll be home before we know it, and we’ll be drinking banana daiquiris at Karaoke and it will be like you never left. I hope you’re having at least some fun while you’re there. You better be meeting people, trying new things and getting laid, but most of all, I want you to be happy. If you need me, you know how to find me.</p>
<p>Love you much, your best bitch forever,</p>
<p>Jenna”</p>
<p>L tipped his head towards Kathryn in silence before turning his eyes to the candies. Pinching the cellophane bag in between his fingers, he examined the chocolate skulls like they were evidence. “Strawberry cream?”</p>
<p>With a subtle giggle, she shook her head at his scrutiny. “Have as many as you want. If you like them, she can always send more.”</p>
<p>Greedy fingers tore open the bag and he popped a skull into his mouth, humming his fondness for the treat before swallowing it. “It sounds like your friends miss you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I miss them, too.”</p>
<p>“Do you miss your work?”</p>
<p>“Well, I miss working with Captain Quinn and Marcus…Detective Nobel. As for the OCME, I don’t know how much of that I miss. I got hardened to the gruesomeness of the job, but I don’t think I will ever get used to the fact that these corpses are the dead loved ones of some heartbroken person. I would miss some of my coworkers though. I feel kind of bad that I’m not going to be there for Alison’s birthday. She’s the—“</p>
<p>“She’s the medical examiner you work with. Yes, I remember.”</p>
<p>“Ha, good memory World’s Greatest Detective.” She kindly teased him from behind a small grin. “Anyway, her girlfriend Stephanie always throws her these ‘just because’ parties, so I’m sure her birthday party is going to be something really special, but we’ll celebrate again when I get back.”</p>
<p>“So you enjoy your life in the city?” L took another chocolate, biting it between his front teeth as he avoided her eyes. He felt a bit guilty to admit to himself that if he had his way she would never return to the life she left to work on this case...to come help him catch Kira.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Williamsburg is great. Awesome pizza places, kick-ass tattoo studios. Plus, I can afford it.” She snatched the bag of skulls from him, taking one out before handing it back to him with a smile. “When you visit me, I’ll take you to the pizza place Jenna was talking about. They have an excellent pineapple pizza and they make this deep fried apple pie that is amazing. I think you will love it. That is, of course, if you have time to come visit. I know that’s probably going to be hard with your cases.”</p>
<p>“I think I can find time to come see you, to see your apartment.”</p>
<p>“I would really like that.” A smirk took over her lips. “You can stay on my haunted couch…whatever the hell that means.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The afternoon was obvious in its contrast to the morning L had spent with Kathryn. The call with Scotland Yard had lasted over three hours, something that should have taken no more than thirty minutes, but not everyone was fond of being overshadowed by the ephemeral “World’s Greatest Detective”, however it was still less irritating than the other events that had transpired later in the day.</p>
<p>“The tip line is busier than usual and Ukita could use some help fielding the calls.” Aizawa gruffly informed Chief Yagami of the events transpiring back at the station.</p>
<p>Pressing his fingers to his temple, L made no attempt to hide his frustration. “Then please go to the NPA and assist him, Aizawa.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me.” He grabbed his coat and left, never saying goodbye to anyone he left behind.</p>
<p>With weary eyes, L glanced around the common room, inadvertently making eye contact with Matsuda.</p>
<p>“L-er-Ryuzaki, did you know there have been over a hundred calls from people thinking they know who Kira is, even six confessions, but they were all pranks.”</p>
<p>“No, Mastui, I wasn’t aware of that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and they found three Jane Does today. We didn’t want to interrupt you about it, but turns out none of them were Naomi anyway.”</p>
<p>“Were the women positively identified otherwise?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Matsuda smiled sheepishly at him. He wasn’t fond of not knowing the answer to a question that L asked, especially one he should have known.</p>
<p>Kathryn turned from the papers she was scrutinizing, hair hanging in her face, the strap of her tank top sliding down her shoulder. “They were, Ryuzaki. Watari called the morgue and confirmed it. He’s having the autopsies sent over…for your review.”</p>
<p>L nodded at her, words no longer necessary between them. He knew she meant the autopsies were for her to look over and she knew he was grateful for her and Watari’s intervention.</p>
<p>Matsuda fixed his eyes on Kathryn as she tucked her hair behind her ear. With his voice barely above a whisper, he leaned closer to L. “That’s so sexy.”</p>
<p>“Pardon me?”</p>
<p>“When her shirts droop down her shoulder. It’s just so-“</p>
<p>“Matsuda, I will thank you to please not objectify our colleagues. This is a work environment and her residence while working on this investigation. Please do not make it uncomfortable for her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I meant no disrespect, she’s just very pretty.”</p>
<p>L let his gaze wander to Kathryn, her hair still obstructing her features. Puffing out her bottom lip, she blew the wisp of hair from her eyes, only for it to fall back into her line of sight. A scowl on her face, she bit her bottom lip as she furiously scribbled in a notepad, oblivious of the attention focused on her. She tapped the end of her pen on her nose as she worked, her thoughts known only to her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Matsuda’s correct in one thing. She is quite lovely, busy searching for answers lost within the pages…</em>
</p>
<p>“Regardless, please keep such comments to yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The day had dragged on. The sun was slipping behind the horizon, the room growing dimmer by the minute as L waited for Mogi to return from observing Light. With his legs tucked up to his chest, he leaned back hard into his chair, banging it into the edge of his desk.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Kathryn appeared from within the kitchen. In her hand, a fresh cup of coffee sweetened just to his liking, a few extra sugar cubes tucked against the cup for snacking on. “I thought you could use this.”</p>
<p>“You read my mind.” He took the cup from her hands. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>She bent at the knees to perch next to him. Folding her arms across the arm of his chair, she rested her chin atop of them. “You waiting for Mogi?”</p>
<p>Staring at her sideways, he couldn’t help but smile at her staring back up at him. “I am. He should be here any minute. He isn’t one to ignore punctuality.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m going to make myself scarce. I’m getting hungry anyway, so I’m going to take a break and make something to eat. I saw some chicken in the fridge and Watari bought some sweet potatoes. If I make chicken fingers and sweet potato wedges, would you like some?”</p>
<p>“Yes. As soon as I’m finished with Mogi, I’ll join you.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Take your time. I’ll be waiting for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mogi-san, please tell me what you discovered today. What has Light been doing to occupy his time?”</p>
<p>“There isn’t much to report, Ryuzaki. He spent the afternoon at the library. He then stopped at a fruit stand, bought some apples, and went home.”</p>
<p>“Apples…Interesting. Did he interact with anyone while he was out?”</p>
<p>“Only the man he bought the apples from. Other than that, he kept to himself.”</p>
<p>“Was there anything odd about his behavior? Anything at all. Think of even minute details. Was his attention on any specific object? Anything that looked out of place for a student to have?”</p>
<p>“No, he just had his books and notebooks.”</p>
<p>“Did he behave strangely at all?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, he studied, but there were moments where he appeared to be talking to himself, sort of one sided conversations. I didn’t think much of it at the time.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…could you hear what these conversations entailed? Did he appear to address anyone?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t make anything out. I assumed he was just studying aloud. Something of a subconscious habit.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Mogi-san. I would like you to continue following Light. Please keep track of his movements and if he begins talking to himself again, please try to hear what is being said. Of course, do not jeopardize your safety to do so, but if the opportunity arises, please seize it. Thank you for your diligence today. We will meet again tomorrow at 7pm. You are dismissed. Have a good evening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Headquarters was finally still. Lights from the streets below blinked and flashed, painting red and blue flickers across the wall, the cold yellow glow from the street lamps barely illuminating the otherwise dark room.</p>
<p>It had been a long, frustrating day. L had dismissed the Task Force hours ago, but only a few minutes had passed since Kathryn had gone to her room for the night, leaving the detective alone with his cases and theories.</p>
<p>But tonight it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>From the window to his computer, he paced the room several times before assuming his usual hunch in his chair, tucking his knees close to his chest.</p>
<p>Lives had been sacrificed in the name of Kira, and though he couldn’t prove it, L knew that Naomi and Beyond were two of those. He couldn’t be sure if they were deliberate kills or a lucky happenstance, but it didn’t matter. He was the connecting factor, and there was no puzzle that could distract him from that truth.</p>
<p>But Kira wasn’t the only thing occupying his mind in the dark confines of HQ. The ghost of his mother was restless in his thoughts tonight, and though she was little more than the fragments of a memory remembered through the eyes of a child and faded with time, she was vivid in his recollection.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least you’re already gone, safely out of Kira’s reach. I’m sure it would have only been a matter of time before he tried to kill you if you had survived all those years ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How long will it be before he claims someone else in the name of defeating me? What if he discovered Naomi and Beyond’s connection to me? That isn’t possible, but what if it was? How long before Near and Mello are in danger? What if he discovers my relationship to Watari? I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate to remove someone so important to me from my life. There’s no denying that Kathryn is becoming just as special. What if she’s in danger now? I can’t lose anyone else. 19 years and I still see your face in my sleep, still hear the thud of father hitting the floor, still feel the hands that harmed me all those years ago…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve spoken to Watari about such things. Perhaps I should tell Kathryn about my apprehensions. Surely it isn’t strange to express such concerns when it’s pertinent to the case, to her safety. As she said, we are best friends. It’s perfectly natural to care about her…</em>
</p>
<p>He turned his eyes towards her room, the hazy glow emanating from her half open door was the only thing warding off the darkness. Without hesitation, he stood from his chair, shoved his hands into his pockets, and followed the light that led him to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok friends, as I promised, here's the heads up. </p><p>There are some mentions of child abuse and implied sexual assault in this chapter. Both situations are recounted in dialogue and not incredibly graphic, but I want to make sure anyone reading this knows what's to come. </p><p>Please proceed with caution.🖤</p><p>If you prefer, You can skip to the end for a brief non-descript summary of what happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn sat in the window seat, a copy of <em>Pride and Prejudice</em> laying against her bent up knees. The soft glow from the lamp on her nightstand tamed the shadowed angles that made up her room, only accentuated by the nighttime. Floral throws and ruffled pillows further warmed the oak and mahogany that presided over the walls and floors, but the cat-shaped nightlight &amp; a painting of an owl flying over a haunted forest summoned magic into the dullness.</p><p>“Kathryn?” L peered around the half-opened door, his shoulders rounded, his head drooping forward. “I hope I’m not disturbing you. May I come in?”</p><p>“L? Of course you can. You don’t have to ask. Please come in.” She stuck a llama-shaped post-it to mark her page, closing the book before stuffing it under one of the throw pillows. “What’s going on? Kira case? Nightmare? Both?”</p><p>“No, not exactly.” Pressing his thumb to his lip, he scuffed across to where she was sitting, climbing into the window seat and taking his perch to face her. “Do you remember that you once deduced that Watari was more than just my handler? Early in our acquaintances, you assumed he was my tutor.”</p><p>“Yes, I remember.” Leaning onto her knees, she crossed her arms over top of them and nodded her recollection.</p><p>“Your assumption was not incorrect, but he was more than just a tutor.” He breathed deeply, his exhale strong with stale coffee. “Kathryn, I was orphaned when I was 5 years old, my parents the victims of an apparent home invasion. I was unfortunate enough to see my mother be killed.”</p><p>“What?” Horror washed over her confused expression, the meaning of his words lost on her. It was like he was speaking a language she wasn’t fluent in.</p><p>Although they had grown close over the last few months, he never shared details about his life outside of certain interests he held or trivial things he enjoyed, only showing her parts of him when he would get comfortable and forget himself, and though he built this barrier, she knew him well enough to know when something was bothering him. The shake in his voice and heavy accent leaking onto every syllable were telltale signs of his unhappiness, but she never wanted to pry. After all, she had kept secrets from him as well, never telling him of the cause of her restless nights, yet gladly seeking him out for comfort when she refused to return to the sleeping world, ripe with its terrors waiting for her to close her eyes again.</p><p>Rubbing his feet back and forth against each other, he continued to rip his tragic tale from his memory. “My mother hid me in a coat closet in my father’s den. I could see everything through the louvres in the door, something she hadn’t considered. At first the room was empty and all I could hear were distant voices. I knew they were arguing with my father by their cadences, but I couldn’t decipher the content. All of a sudden there was a pop, then a thud, then more pops. I was too young to recognize the sound of gunfire...”</p><p>Kathryn stared at him, slack jawed and eyes wide with disbelief. No words came from her as he continued to pour his history out for her to see.</p><p>“A few moments passed and the voices, the yelling, had turned on to my mother. I had never heard much cursing other than the occasional ‘damn it’. My parents were very mild in their mannerisms, what little of them I can recall now. It wasn’t long before she and the two men appeared in my father’s den, my mother imploring them to just let her help find it. To this day I have no idea what <em>it</em> was. They continued to ransack the room, her pleas never faltering and when they decided she was no longer of any use to them, they eliminated her. A quick, deep stab to her abdomen slowly ended her life before my eyes.” His words tumbled uncontrollably from his mouth, each one heavy as they found their way to her ears. “At first it didn’t look like much. She had pressed her hands over the wound, I’m guessing she was worried I could see, which she was correct in that assumption.</p><p>He paused, closing his eyes and gulping down the saliva that had collected in his mouth. “Being a child, a precocious one at that, I didn’t understand the magnitude of the situation. I left my hiding place, marched right out like a little fool and demanded they stop hurting her. I didn’t know it was too late. She begged them to leave me alone. I can still see her, crawling across the floor, the blood stain growing wider across her sweater as she tried to save me.”</p><p>“Jesus, L. Save you?”</p><p>“Apparently the intruders had no idea of my existence. The one that killed my mother picked me up by the back of my neck. It was when his hand connected to my face that I lost my first tooth…first three actually. I can still see the horror in my dying mother’s eyes as I spit them onto the floor…can still hear her trying to tell me to run, blood trickling from her mouth as she collapsed. The men discussed how to dispose of me, but for some reason they thought it would benefit them to take me. The one that held me choked me until the room when dark…I had never had a cruel hand touch me before…”</p><p>“What the horrible fuck? Are you…are you kidding me?” Her voice cracked through the gasps as she rocked back and forth in place as realization spread across her face. “Your nightmares? Your dislike for blood? They stem from this, don’t they?”</p><p>“Intuitive as always.” He smiled weakly at her from across the small distance that separated them. “Other things fuel my restless nights as well, but yes. My parents’ early demise is the main contributing factor.”</p><p>The more he talked, the easier it was to do so, cathartic in being able to expel the secrets of his past that weighed so heavily within him. “My captors held me for a long while, locked me in a cage in a cellar somewhere in London, would make me fight for my meals. They would take turns interrogating me, asking me questions about my family and myself, injuring me in ways I never knew possible when I didn’t answer them. My parents always told me to never tell a stranger anything, no matter what, that it was for my safety. I didn’t understand why, I just did as they said.</p><p>“There were several people that accosted me, but the large man that watched me at night never laid a hand on me. He had no interest in what the others wanted. He would talk to me, and even though I refused to answer him, he always told me stories or would give me snippets of advice. He often said that if you wanted anything in life, you had to take it, had to be stronger than the others. One night he came down and set a pair of shoes and a brown coat on the floor. He unlocked the cage to give me the food and he said to me to take my opportunities as they came. He left the door to the cage open and unlocked the bilco, then disappeared up the stairs. I put on the clothing he left behind and ran.</p><p>“My parents used to take me to the city every Sunday to go to the café, to read the books and have cake. They told me that if I ever got lost while visiting to go to there and wait for them, that they would always come for me. I could read and navigate well for my age and by the grace of some higher power I was already in London, a city I was relatively familiar with. It wasn’t difficult to find my way to the café. The owner of the shop let me stay there for a few days and then Wammy was called, Watari’s true sir name. They knew my parents and I’m assuming they discovered my parents were deceased. It took me a moment to trust him, but eventually he coaxed me to go with him, back to the orphanage that he is the founder of.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I-“ Kathryn wanted to reach for him, but thought better of it. “I’m sorry. Go on.”</p><p>“My first night at the orphanage was not easy. I had no siblings and was used to the company of adults. I was also willful, and after what I had suffered, I was not an amicable child. I was never fond of touch after that, lest that which was done in anger or with intention of harming. I was so young it all seemed like violence. Wammy left me alone with the other children while he tended to some business. Apparently I took all the toys for myself, not letting anyone else have access to them. When the other children wanted to play and cuddle me, I reacted quite poorly. It was normal for them, but it was completely foreign to me.”</p><p>“Oh, L. That’s understandable, after everything that had happened. No one could blame you.” Tears pooled in her eyes, dabbing her sleeve to them quickly in hopes he would think she was alleviating an itch.</p><p>“I hurt the other children. I didn’t understand that their cuddles weren’t done with malicious intentions. My captors never touched me with a kind hand. I just assumed the other children meant me harm as well. It was then Watari decided I needed a private space to grow in.”</p><p>“God, I’m so sorry. I…there doesn’t exist words strong enough to express how utterly sick this make me.” She wanted to hug him, but she knew that wouldn’t mean comfort to him.</p><p>She was beginning to understand him in a brand new way. She was already fond of Ryuzaki, but now she was seeing what made “The World’s Greatest Detective” more than a quirky and brilliant young man behind an avatar. She was seeing what made him <em>L</em>.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. You listening is enough. I’ve never told any of this to anyone other than Watari, but I know you will keep this to yourself.”</p><p>“Of course I will. Not a word, not to another soul. I promise.”</p><p>“I know you won’t.”</p><p>For the first time since he started talking he let his eyes meet hers, a mix of relief and apprehension filling him. He knew he could trust her, felt better being there with her, but sharing such things was very new to him. She was no longer just his friend. A moment of weakness caused by stress and the specter of his mother had made Kathryn his confidante.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry.” She purred at him, tilting her head to soften her features. “If I give you the slightest reason to think I did not keep this promise, just destroy me with my deep secrets that you know about me.”</p><p>“I’m embarrassed to admit that I didn’t look into your background as thoroughly as I should have. Watari did the background check on you and he saw no reason to exclude you from becoming a contact.”</p><p>“That’s ok. I guess it’s nice to know you didn’t invade my privacy any more than necessary.”</p><p>“I treated you like a resource, something to use to my advantage to catch Kira.” He dropped his eyes from her stare.</p><p>“I know.” She smiled softly at his confession. “You wanted someone to go over the autopsies, things you didn’t know as much about, someone to strengthen your theories. I understand. These guys have a blind spot for Light. I knew by how taken aback you were when we started working together that first night that I wasn’t what you expected.”</p><p>“and was I what you had expected?”</p><p>“Nah, you’re so much better.”</p><p>A blush crossed his face, bringing color to his pale cheeks, his stomach flipping at her words, twisting under the combined pressure of showing so much of himself and her flattery.</p><p>“You were a welcome surprise as well.” His accent was thick, painting his origins across his words in vivid colors.</p><p>Wrath filled her for all the tragedy he had experienced so young. The thought of every fearful image, every brutality he felt upon his tiny body, made her burn with rage. She couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to harm him now, let alone as a small boy. After everything he had been through, one would expect he would have turned out jaded, and though he was excessively guarded, a sweetness dwelled inside of him no confection could rival.  </p><p>But her immense anger was tempered by a profound feeling of remorse, filling her insides and drowning her senses in guilt. Here he was, sharing with her a past he had only uttered once before, and yet she persisted in hiding things from him.</p><p>She was remiss to add to the weight he carried, but looking into his tired eyes and seeing him smile back at her…he deserved to know what she kept from him. Looking to her lap, she gulped down the lump in her throat before she spoke.</p><p>“L…I have to tell you something.”</p><p>“What is it?” He stared at her, dark circles ringing his eyes, his steel blue eyes almost grey in the darkness.</p><p>“I didn’t share this because it was a really hard thing for me to get over, but I think you need to know about it.” Drawing air deeply into her lungs, she expelled a deluge onto the unsuspecting detective. “The spring before I graduated college, I was attacked. I was leaving a study group late one night after a day of five lectures and a lab and I was tired. I just wanted to get back to my dorm, so I was lazy and cut through the walkway between two buildings on campus. He was waiting there, I’m guessing for anyone who was stupid enough to walk through basically an ally way alone at night. It was my own fault. I knew better and I-”</p><p>L didn’t let her continue, his heart rate quickening with his sudden unusual anger. “That’s a ridiculous thing to put on yourself. There is no way you could have known that would occur. You should be afforded safety no matter what you're doing. The perpetrator is at fault, not you.”</p><p>“I know. Everyone tells me that, but I still made a mistake. Anyway-”</p><p>“How badly did he harm you?” He dug his nails into the fabric of his jeans, but relief never came to quell the sickness churning in his stomach at all the possible horrors she had endured. “Was he apprehended? Is he serving a sentence now?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I was fine. He didn’t hurt me too much.” Her lips curled into a sneer, the only time he could remember not being reassured by her smile. “I was lucky. Some guy was jogging through the quad and heard him…anyway, he called the cops and then helped me, freaking held the guy until the police came. Apparently the fuck face had attacked a lot of women, but his parents had money and nothing happened to him. He walked, like, almost immediately. According to him and his sleazy-ass lawyer, everyone that had gone to the police were ‘sluts and liars’, despite the DNA evidence...That’s not important. He was acquitted and left school and started working for his father, some high profile asshole that was famous for some sort of business. Anyway, I didn’t handle it well. It was all I could think about. I thought I was ok, but I wasn’t. No matter what I did, I always found myself thinking of that night-“</p><p>“The justice system is not infallible. It’s unfortunate he was not persecuted, but my reach goes far beyond those of most law enforcement agencies. Perhaps I can-”</p><p>“L…Kira killed him.” She exhaled hard, forcing herself to continue. “I mean, I can only assume since he was young and healthy when he dropped from an unexplained heart attack. It made serious headlines when it happened back in December, him being part of his father’s business and all. He may not have been convicted of any of his crimes, but I know there were still police reports about what he did since I had to…it doesn’t matter. I’m pretty sure Kira killed him and I’m glad he did.”</p><p>“and that’s why you aren’t sure if what Kira is doing is wrong.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry L. I just…after everything that happened, I couldn’t be around anyone anymore, hated being touched, hated the things I loved. I pushed my friends away, broke up with my boyfriend. He tried, but he just…didn’t get it. One night I took sleeping pills with a bottle of Jack and hoped I wouldn’t wake up. It didn’t work, but I knew I was in trouble.” In true Kathryn form, the words spilled aggressively from her mouth. “You know that douche Rob that’s the director of the OCME now? He taught part-time for the college, first as a T.A and then as an adjunct when he first got hired there. He was a very different person then, not so ambitious or fame hungry. Anyway, he had always liked me, we were friends and if it wasn’t for him, I don’t know if I would have finished the program and I was only two and a half months from the finish line.  </p><p>“I told Jenna about everything and she came to stay with me at my dorm since her college classes were all online. I graduated six weeks later and Rob had just recently been promoted to Director. He offered me the job as Alison’s assistant, no interview, no recommendations, nothing. I wasn’t going to argue with how much my grades had slipped…Jenna and I packed up my shit and found my apartment in Williamsburg. She stayed with me for the first month I lived there and then she went back home. She had a life of her own that she deserved to live and she had already given 3 months of it to me. I wasn’t going to ask her for more, even though I know she would have stayed in a heartbeat. Alison and I clicked immediately and I threw myself into my work. I met Captain Quinn and the rest is history. I made friends in the city and left my old life behind me, but when I heard that bastard was dead, I don’t know, everything felt lighter.</p><p>“Please don’t be angry at me. I didn’t make the connection until I had been working here on the autopsies and I was afraid to tell you. I didn’t want you to send me back. I wanted to help you catch Kira.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, bottom lip trembling as she waited for him to dismiss her from the case, waited for him to get up and leave, waited for him to say she was a liar and that he misplaced his trust in her...</p><p>They sat in what felt like an eternity of silence before he spoke.</p><p>“I’m not angry at you. I understand. I would feel no remorse for the people that killed my family if Kira claimed them.” His voice was low and soft, no accusations hiding beneath the words.  “But having no remorse for a criminal Kira killed and knowing what Kira does is evil are two different things. I trust that you have no motive other than to bring Kira to justice.”</p><p>“I <em>hoped</em> that Kira was killing only people that got away with heinous crimes, but when I saw your confrontation with him and how he tried to kill you just for challenging him, I knew he was nothing more than a murderer himself. He needs to be stopped before he hurts someone else that did nothing but disagree with him. Plus, you’re my best friend. I will always be on your side, no matter what. You have to know that.” With jittery fingers, she tugged on the ends of her hair.</p><p>He warmed at the sound of her calling him her best friend again. “I do. I do know that.”</p><p>“It’s the only thing I’ve kept from you and it’s been killing me, but I didn’t want to volunteer something so personal so early on. I was afraid it would make you uncomfortable. I know it was hard for you to work so closely with me and I kind of gathered you didn’t want to get close to me but I-“ With a sigh, she stopped mid-sentence. “Please don’t regret deciding to trust me.”</p><p>“I don’t regret it. Not at all, actually.”</p><p>“Fuck, I wouldn’t blame you if you never trusted me with anything again.”</p><p>“Kathryn, stop. I still trust you, perhaps even more now.”</p><p>“I just need you to know that it was never my intention to-“</p><p>“Kathryn, let me impart another secret.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.“</p><p>“You’re forgetting, you’re my best friend as well, and besides, why stop now?” His sly smile instantly put her at ease. “Naomi isn’t the only person Kira has killed that has connections to me and I’m concerned for your safety as well as Watari’s and my successors’.”</p><p>“Successors? What? What the fuck is that?”</p><p>“It’s a program where children at the orphanage will take up my mantle in the event that I’m killed. I’m not comfortable with the situation, but I will explain everything in a moment. Do you recall me telling you about the LABB murder case.”</p><p>“The case you worked on while I was working on my first serial killer case, right?”</p><p>“Yes. That was the investigation Naomi worked on with me. She was on leave from the FBI at the time and it was a sensitive case that needed me to be as far away from it as possible. She had an excellent record and was known for her tenacity and being able to handle herself and I knew she would have the fortitude for such a case. It’s why I think she was trying to contact me when her fiancé was killed.”</p><p>Kathryn smiled at him as she slowly scooched her foot over to his, resting her purple polished toes on top of his long crooked ones, softly rubbing against his cold skin. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“There’s more.” Mimicking her action, he placed his toes on top of her other foot and scrunched them along the smoothness of her lacquered nails. “The perpetrator was someone I knew, someone that lived at the orphanage. He was one of my successors.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“Do you recall the autopsy I had you look over of someone named Ryan Doyle? You had-“</p><p>“Asked you who he was. Yes, I remember. Ryan Doyle was an alias Watari gave him when he was imprisoned. He was the killer of the LABB…oh…he wasn’t just a criminal you put away. He was someone you knew and Kira killed him.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct. I would like to tell you about him.” Moving his hand from the top of his knee, he hooked his index finger with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “His name was Benjamin Bailey, but he preferred to be known as Beyond Birthday…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you decided to skip this chapter, what happens is L goes to Kathryn and they sit in the window seat and talk about their pasts. L tells her that his parents were killed in a suspected home invasion and he was unfortunate enough to watch his mother die. Rather than kill him, the intruders took L to an unknown location and held him captive, asking questions about his family that he would not answer. One of his captors set him free one night for reasons unknown to L. He made his way to a cafe in London that his parents would take him to and Watari was called to come get him. </p><p>Kathryn was attacked while walking through her college campus late one night. With the help of a jogger, she was able to get away and her attacker was arrested, but never faced charges due to his parents' influence. She later reveals that this past December, her attacker died of an unexplained heart attack and she suspects it was Kira's doing. L is not angry that she kept this from him.</p><p>L tells her all about Beyond and Wammy's house. </p><p>And now you're caught up! Thanks for your patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Dear Friends. This chapter goes a bit into detail of what happened with Kathryn's assault, specifically what injuries she sustained. It's in part 5 of this chapter if you want to skip it. (The story is not affected if you choose to skip this section.)</p><p>I just want to thank everyone for your continuing support. It means so much to me. I love and appreciated each and every one of you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun illuminated the pale angles of L’s face, forcing his eyes more blue than grey under its intensifying glow as it slowly filled Kathryn's room.</p><p>“There they were, top of the hill, barely a dusting of snow on the ground and Matt had procured the lid from a rubbish bin, challenging Mello that he couldn’t make it to the duck pond. It was the last time Watari allowed them to accompany us to the park.”</p><p>“The question is…did Mello make it to the pond?” Kathryn’s words tripped from her lips with laughter.”</p><p>“Not only did he make it, he skidded a good five feet across the water before he fell in.”</p><p>They hadn’t moved from the window seat all night, their toes still rubbing and tracing the bones along the top of the other’s foot. Their conversation had long since strayed from the Kira case, time meaning nothing, but every second spent together precious.</p><p>“We’ve talked all night.” Stifling a giggle, she dropped her eyes bashfully to her knees.</p><p>“It was nice, but you didn’t get any sleep.” Taking his hand from the top of hers, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his thumb trace the soft curve of her jawline.</p><p>She ran her fingertips down his cheek, pink just barely tinting his skin. “It was totally worth it.”</p><p>“Coffee in the common room before the Ding Dongs arrive?”</p><p>“I’ll meet you there in a half hour.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L perched in his usual chair, coffee cup balanced precariously on his knee as he swirled the 4th sugar cube into oblivion. Aizawa, Ukita, and Matsuda sat around him, drinking coffee and discussing possible ways of how to proceed with the investigation, but his attention was focused on Kathryn as she worked quietly at her desk in solitude.</p><p>“Maybe we should dig into each individual FBI Agents’ past.” Matsuda offered, plopping down on the sofa as he loosened his tie.</p><p>“Why would we do that? We already know it has to be one of the people Raye was investigating.” Ukita wiped his hand across the coffee table, pushing the doughnut crumbs to the floor.</p><p>“So you think it’s someone in the Yagami or Kitamura household?” Aizawa’s cheeks reddened at the suggestion.</p><p>“I didn’t say that-“ Ukita defended.</p><p>“Maybe we can contact Mrs. Misora and question her. Naomi might have said something to her that could be our next lead.” Matsuda offered with enthusiasm, hopeful that for once his thoughts would be valued.</p><p>“Sure, let’s interrogate a grieving mother for a one in a million chance. Great idea.” With a scoff, Ukita leaned back against the sofa, stretching his arm across the top of the cushions as he crossed his ankle over his knee. “Do you ever think?”</p><p>“It was just an idea.” Matsuda lowered his head.</p><p>“It’s better than what you’ve come up with.” Aizawa grumbled as he set his coffee cup down a little too forcefully on the end table.</p><p>Their voices blended into nothing more than white noise, the words no longer reaching L’s ears. He stared at his reflection in the brown, overly sweetened liquid, a slight ripple from the spoon still distorting the surface.</p><p>
  <em>What happened to you that night Kathryn? If she had been violated…no, she clearly said he didn’t harm her badly. She trusts me, I know that. She would have told me, unless it’s too painful…too personal… Perhaps she didn’t think it was appropriate…no, I can’t keep dwelling on this…</em>
</p><p>“Ryuzaki?”</p><p>The sound of Ukita’s voice snapped L out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hmm? What is it?”</p><p>“What do you think? Should we?”</p><p>He had no idea as to what the other detective was referring to, but he didn’t have time for further elaboration. The soft click of gentlemen’s dress shoes grew louder as Watari appeared from rooms unknown to the others in the Task Force.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, I’m sorry to interrupt, but your 4:30 conference call is waiting.”</p><p>“Thank you, Watari.” L stood from his hunch, coffee in hand as he headed to his meeting. “Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ugh, this is such a pain. Why do I have to do this?” Sitting on the edge of her bed, Misa flicked her pencil across the room as she slammed the book that lay in her lap shut.</p><p>Rem never flinched, despite the pencil flying past her, barely missing her face. “Learning English will help you gain international fame. Think of the success you will gain.”</p><p>“That’s true!” She squealed, clutching the text to her chest as she collapsed onto her back, staring dreamily at the ceiling. “And if Misa is world-wide famous, Kira will be impressed by Misa when we meet.”</p><p>“You still want to meet him?” There was a disappointment Rem could not hide, but it went unnoticed by the young blonde.</p><p>“Of course I do! He’s my hero.” She flipped onto her stomach, waving her fishnet covered feet behind her. “Now all I have to do is come up with how to get his attention. It has to be something he won’t be able to ignore.”</p><p>“Misa, I wish you would reconsider. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>Fluttering her eyelashes, she stared innocently up at her supernatural guardian. “Oh, Rem, I won’t get hurt. Even if he tried, Misa is stronger because Misa has the eyes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With his hands shoved in his pockets, L looked over the Tokyo skyline, watching the sun sink into the horizon. It was a stark contrast to this morning when he watched the sunrise with Kathryn from her bedroom window seat after a night of introducing the other to the monsters that lurked inside them.</p><p>Time seemed to slow as the day went on. Minutes felt like hours as L coordinated with world governments and law enforcement agencies, negotiating terms of cooperation while dismissing the egos of those far less adept to handle such a case and when the meeting ran long, he was grateful that Watari had the foresight to dismiss the Task Force, leaving him with a quiet, empty common room to wait for Mogi in.</p><p>Kathryn slinked up behind him, setting her hand gently upon his shoulder. “How’d it go?”</p><p>“The FBI still refuses to cooperate. I understand their position, but I’m not requesting they send more agents. I just want to be kept aware of any progress being made.”</p><p>“Are they still claiming they aren’t investigating?”</p><p>“I can’t get a direct answer, but we both know that is just a tactic to deflect.”</p><p>“What about Scotland Yard?” She ran her hand down his arm before letting it fall to her side. “Nevermind. I already know the answer to that.”</p><p>“Inspectors Davidson and Winston were surprisingly forthcoming, but Edwards was just as infantile and unreasonable as always.” He turned to face her, his eyes softening the moment they landed on her gentle visage. “It still was a fruitless conversation at best. Nothing new was revealed, mostly because no one has gotten anywhere and they’re all too prideful to admit it.”</p><p>“Like someone else I know.” She smiled sweetly up at him, nudging him with a playful elbow.</p><p>Her joke was rewarded with something that fell between a scowl and a pout. “I don’t have to disclose anything. It’s a professional courtesy that I even entertain those meetings with them. I hardly see the point of-”</p><p>“L…I was kidding. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>“No Kathryn. It’s alright. I shouldn’t have taken offense. I’m just… distracted. Mogi will be here soon and I’m anticipating he will confirm something I already suspect.”</p><p>“Alright, if you want to talk about it after he leaves…”</p><p>“I will share everything with you when he concludes his investigation this weekend.” Cautiously, he let his hand find hers, hooking his index finger with hers. “I want all the information before I share my suspicions with you.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“After Mogi leaves, I would like to have our usual meeting. Will you wait to eat dinner with me?”</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t work. He couldn’t focus on the task at hand.</p><p>He paced back and forth from the window to his chair. He scuffed to the hallway that lead to the soft glow of Kathryn’s bedroom that he had grown so fond of, heading half way down before turning around and skulking back to the window. He headed back to his chair, taking a strawberry lollipop from the apothecary jar that held them and cramming it into his mouth. He continued to walk laps around the common room until he saw the glow at the end of the hall go out, taking too long to decide whether or not to visit Kathryn twice in a row in the middle of the darkest hours.</p><p>He hated nights like these, nights when his demons invaded his waking thoughts and tonight he had a brand new one that hatched in the recesses of his brain.</p><p>
  <em>How did he harm you Kathryn? How severe were your injuries? Did he force himself on you? Obviously that was the intention, but did he succeed? The thought of someone inflicting pain on you makes me viscerally ill.</em>
</p><p>The blue sheen of his computer screen caught his eye, the ornate L flipping and spinning across the screen as it bumped into the edge of the monitor. He plodded over to his swivel chair, stepping up into the cushion one foot at a time before settling into his hunch. He leaned into his knees as he nudged the mouse, the screen coming alive to give him access to anything he ever wanted to know.</p><p>Entering the NYS law enforcement databases, it took little time to find the incident report.</p><p>
  <b>Name: MacKeddie, Kathryn E.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D.O.B. 05-13-1980</b>
</p><p>There was no doubt this was <em>his</em> Kathryn.</p><p>He dug through the files, reading all the details of the incident. He read the statements given by Kathryn, by the man that assisted in helping her that night, of the other women that had been attacked.</p><p>It was no different than any other paperwork for a routine investigation. Nothing standing out among the pages, nothing concrete to indicate the guilt of the perpetrator, only the words of strangers connected to one another through a shared horrible experience and it still wasn’t enough to for justice to be served.</p><p>
  <em>His hand was around my neck…Tore my shirt open at the top…put his hand over my mouth…trapped me between the building and his body…scratched him across the face…fist to my eye…</em>
</p><p>It was horrible to read her recount what she had been through, made worse by the fact he could hear every word being spoken in her voice, picturing her trembling hand scrawling the words in inky blackness across a coffee ring stained paper.</p><p>His hand wobbled on top of the mouse as he scrolled and clicked his way through what Kathryn referred to as <em>that night</em>. Screen after screen offended him as he tried to find a way to make everything better in his mind, but the more he dug, the more his fears were confirmed.</p><p>Grasping at anything to chase away the scenarios his mind had conjured, he poured though her statement again and again, but the words never changed, never alleviated the pureness of the distress of wondering what she had suffered.</p><p>It was only when he read the report for the tenth time did he see the small link at the bottom of the page, three little words that could bring him peace or unending torment.</p><p>
  <em>MacKeddie Medical Exam.</em>
</p><p>Relentless curiosity encouraged him to click the link, pressing a shaking, lanky finger into the mouse. He was not accustomed to reading medical reports and he wasn’t prepared for the photographs that accompanied the examination, let alone be the first thing to meet his eyes.</p><p>Jawline blue and puffed, tugging the bleeding mouth sharply down into its depths, lopsided and grotesque in the proportions…right eye drooped at the corner, crack-like veins pooled sanguine, crimson leaking into the honey-colored iris that sat in the middle. The left was not recognizable, shades of purple with specks of black rose from the swollen socket that most certainly contained an eye buried beneath the flap of skin that used to be her eyelid. The slope of her nose no longer slight, blue and green bulging from the bridge made what could be recognized off-centered and distorted.</p><p>...The top of her shirt was torn from her body, hanging in tatters from her arm…The rips along the knees of her jeans, the button missing from the broken zipper…</p><p>...Blue and purple fingers clinging to her throat, imprinted into the soft flesh along her neck…blood and dirt caked to her exposed features…</p><p>His stomach lurched and he gulped back the acridity that rose from his gut as he stared into a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. He closed his eyes, allowing himself a momentary respite from the images confirming his fears.</p><p>Drawing deep breaths into his lungs, he forced the air out slowly before opening his eyes to join the company of the woman staring back at him.</p><p>He had come too far now to turn back. He continued to read the doctor’s meticulous notes, documenting every bruise, every abrasion, every cruelty that touched Kathryn’s skin, and when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he came to the words that offered the slightest relief to his reeling mind.</p><p>
  <em>No sexual assault.</em>
</p><p>He stared at the words, reading them over and over until he felt them, until they made sense to his exhausted mind. Still it wasn't enough, and spent his hours continuing to scour every record he could find until the sunlight cast a glare across his screen.</p><p>He startled when a hand touched his shoulder.</p><p>“L…”</p><p>Watari’s eyes fell on the screen, a collage of windows taking up every inch of the monitor, putting Kathryn’s life on display.</p><p>Swiveling to face him, L stared up at Watari with huge, pleading eyes. “I…I couldn’t sleep…I just…”</p><p>“L, you shouldn’t have done this. This is her secret to keep. She would have told you if she wanted you to know.”</p><p>“She did. She did tell me, just not the details and I couldn’t forget it. Did you know about this? When you vetted her, did you know?”</p><p>“I did. However, I did not go so far as to comb through her medical records for the last three years or read every article she was mentioned in.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me.” It was an accusatory statement.</p><p>“When have you ever wanted to know anything personal about your contacts?” Watari spoke with a gentle sternness that comes from fatherly love.</p><p>“She’s not a contact, she’s my friend…My best friend. I -” L stop himself from continuing, a rare guilt creeping within him. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to figure that out, my boy.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There.” Light depressed the eraser on his mechanical pencil, pushing the lead in before placing it in the cup on his desk. “Another 115 names. Soon I should be set if anything happens.”</p><p>"What happened to that fancy pen of yours Light-o?'</p><p>"It needs a new cartridge, since I've been using it a lot more lately." Light smirked down at his work before closing the Death Note. "I'll pick some up tomorrow on my home."</p><p>“Are you gonna always do this? Kind of a waste of a night don’t you think?” Ryuk sprawled on his side across Light’s bed, head propped on his bent up arm.</p><p>“Always do what?”</p><p>“Make sure you got a few weeks’ worth of names stacked up there in your death journal.”</p><p>“It’s not a waste of time, Ryuk. It’s being prepared.” He stretched his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders back as he turned his chair away from his desk. “We’ve been over this. If for any reason I can’t get to the Death Note, this will allow my judgements to continue while I’m otherwise engaged. It’s a perfect alibi for a long term situation. It’s one of the benefits of manipulating the 23 day rule.”</p><p>“23 day rule? The fuck’s the 23 day rule?”</p><p>“The rule that only lets you schedule a death 23 days in advance? Jesus Ryuk, you wrote them yourself in the cover. I know there’s a lot of them, but one would think you could remember one as simple as that.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Shinigami don’t use the notebook like that. I must ’a forgot.”</p><p>
  <em>Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Good Morning Ryuzaki.” Kathryn shuffled into the common room, her grey sweater slouching down her small frame.</p><p>Rising from his chair to face her, L stood next to his desk, shoulders hunch more than usual. “Kathryn I—“</p><p>Concern immediately dominated her fatures as she hastened her way to him. “L, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”</p><p>With lowered eyes, he met her stare. “I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t forget what you told me…about <em>that night</em>. I accessed the police records of the incident. I read your statement about what happened. Actually, I read everything.”</p><p>Her face was blank and he couldn’t read her expression. “Ok. That makes sense. You’re a detective after all. I guess it’s just natural for you to be curious about cases, especially ones that could be related to Kira.”</p><p>“I looked into your medical records. I read all of them. I saw the examination you had to undergo for the police report. I couldn’t prevent myself from dwelling on it. I thought if I looked into it, it would make it better, but it only made everything worse and I-“</p><p>Her sudden movement towards him made him flinch, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the impact of her hand across his face, but it never came. All he felt were her arms falling around his shoulders, standing on her tippy toes as she held him close.</p><p>It only took a moment for him to return the unexpected hug, reaching his hands around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“That must have been horrible for you to see.” She hummed soothingly. He had seen enough horrors in his life.</p><p>A wave of relief washed over him, her embrace a comfort he wasn’t ready for, but easily melted into. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” She rubbed her hand along his back. “Apology accepted, but if you ever want to know something about me, ask next time.”</p><p>“I didn’t know at the time it was going to plague me so and when it did, you had gone to bed and-“</p><p>Watari stepped into the doorway, a smile forming under his moustache at the sight of the two of them. “I hate to disturb you, but the Task Force has arrived.</p><p>The two backed away from each other but made no attempt to hide their affection, his hand lingering along her waist for a second.</p><p>“L…Wake me up next time something is bothering you…” She gazed up at him, running her hand down his cheek gently. “Always wake me up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Soliloquy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the early hours of the morning, the daylight not yet chasing away the demons that came to find L in the night. Once again, he and Kathryn faced each other in the window seat, squishing their toes together as they shared their secrets.</p><p>“…As it was happening, all I could think was if this bastard wants to have me, he’s going to have to fight for it. Nothing really sunk in until the next morning.” Her hand rested softly on top of his knee.</p><p>He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, setting his other hand on top of hers. “Yes, that makes sense.”</p><p>“You remember a lot of what happened to you, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m aware it’s been distorted over the years, my memories of my mother and father, the people that held me captive. It’s only natural with time, but I dream of it so often, sometimes I think the nightmares have replaced the actuality.”</p><p>“I think nightmares seem like they would be common. I have them, about <em>that night</em>, about other things...I didn’t like being touched at all afterwards. I would often dream about strangers putting their hands on me, but that got better with time.”</p><p>He dropped his eyes to their hands, her thumb gently rubbing the side of his. “I wasn’t fond of being touched either, but I suppose that was apparent from how I behaved my first day at Wammy’s.”</p><p>“You mean the ass-whooping you gave the other kids?” Laughter made her words sweet.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at her. “It’s funny <em>now</em>, but at the time…it was too much I suppose.”</p><p>“Ok, but in your defense, who wants to be swarmed by a bunch of strange kids screaming that they want to cuddle? I mean, someone was bound to get smacked.”</p><p>“I still prefer to be the one in control of any physical contact.”</p><p>“<em>You</em>? Like being in control? I would have <em>never</em> guessed.” A devilish flicker grew behind her eyes. “Lucky Significant Other. I bet that can be…<em>fun</em>.”</p><p>He blinked at her without expression, tipping his head quizzically. “I don’t have a significant other.”</p><p>
  <em>You are the closest thing I’ve ever had to an “other”.</em>
</p><p>Her lips wiggled as she tried to hide her grin. “Nevermind. I was just kidding.”</p><p>“Kathryn, thank you...” It was a softness not many received when in his company.</p><p>With a gentle hand, she ran her fingers down his cheek, a habit of hers he had grown very used to.</p><p>“Thank you for waking me up.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“L?” Matsuda’s hands shook, the papers rustling together as he held them towards the frustrated detective whose attention was focused on the screen before him.</p><p>“What is it, Matsuda?”</p><p>“I gathered reports of all the prison suicides in Japan that happened after Kira appeared. I thought maybe if we looked them over we could find a clue if Kira caused them or not and if he did, then maybe we could find out what may have happened to Naomi, you know, how he could have forced her to kill herself…if that is what happened.” Rambles tumbled from his mouth, nerves and excitement pouring from him. “I know you didn’t ask me to do this, but I thought maybe it would be helpful somehow.”</p><p>“Interesting approach. Did you obtain the autopsies as well?”</p><p>“I…didn’t…I can. I will.” Stumbling over his words, Matsuda clutched the papers tightly.</p><p>“Please do so as soon as possible. Be sure to get anything that is not in English translated.” L sipped his coffee, keeping his stare fixed on the monitor.</p><p>“I’ll do it right now!”</p><p>“Matsuda.”</p><p>“Yes L-er-Ryuzaki?”</p><p>“Good work.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>The room is padded in white.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I’m standing in the middle of it.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The walls…The floors…</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Everything is stark.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Empty.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“L…”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her shirt is sliding down her shoulder.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her hair is falling in her eyes.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She’s inches from my face.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Kiss me.” Her laughter paints the room in color. “It’s ok. You trust me don’t you?”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her breath is warm against my mouth.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Yes, but you don’t know me.” I can’t look away from her. “I have so many secrets…”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Then what’s one more going to matter? I won’t tell. Just kiss me.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“But I want you know me.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Standing on her tip-toes, she drapes her arms around my neck, Doe-eyed half-moons lock into my stare...</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She leans into me and I wrap my arms around her, her smile grazes my lips and I can feel every word she whispers.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Then let me know you…”</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“See! I told you he sleeps with his eyes open.” Matsuda shrieked triumphantly to Mogi, who shrugged his response as he headed out on his daily assignment of following Light, pulling the door shut quietly behind him, but it was too late.</p><p>With a jolt, L startled from his dream, eyes widening as he rejoined the waking world around him. He rubbed his face, sighing annoyance at his disturbance. For once he was sleeping soundly and didn’t appreciate being ripped from the rarity of this pleasant slumber.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks Matsuda.</em>
</p><p>“I got the autopsies as soon as I could.”</p><p>L’s eyes shot around the room, finding Kathryn sitting at her desk, humming a little too loudly to herself as she highlighted her way through some articles on supernatural relics throughout history, searching for legends of any sort of object that was infamously remembered for giving absolute power to those that possessed it.</p><p>An audible grumble came from the groggy detective. “Bishop, could you join us please?”</p><p>“Of course.” Gathering up the articles, she carefully tapped the pages against her desk to even the edges before turning them upside down and placing a notebook on top of them. Once her work was sufficiently concealed, she made her way over to join L and Matsuda.</p><p>“Matsuda has taken it upon himself to gather documentation, including autopsies, of suspected Kira victims that have committed suicide. There are at least 20 that need to be combed over in meticulous detail, the goal being that a theory can be formed in regards to Naomi’s whereabouts. I would appreciate you assisting him in this matter.”</p><p>“Of course. Happy to help.” Her smile was not one of professional curtesy. She wasn’t doing this for her boss. She was doing this for her best friend.</p><p>“I’m so excited to work with you, Bishop!” Matsuda gushed, a redness crawling across his cheeks. “I finally got a new work partner.”</p><p>L groaned, rolling his eyes in Matsuda’s direction. “I would like to remind you that this is a temporary situation as we are a Task Force and I will match strengths among its members as I see fit per assignment.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if we’re good at working together-” Matsuda persisted.</p><p>“Why don’t you show me what you’ve got so far,” Kathryn interrupted, kindly redirecting Matsuda to the task at hand.</p><p>L couldn’t take his steel blue gaze off her, watching her skim through some of the documents Matsuda had collected, his dream replaying in his mind vividly.</p><p>
  <em>I <b>want</b> you to know me, Kathryn…</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Where we goin’, Light-o?” Ryuk floated next to him as they made their way through the seemingly empty streets.</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> going to see Yuri for a study date. <em> You</em> should find something else to do.”</p><p>“Come on, Light-o. Can’t you call Emi or Shiho? The “study” noises they make are more fun than Yuri’s when you two are together.”</p><p>Light’s lips curled into a charming smirk, his effortless good looks only accentuating his expression. “I like Yuri better. She’s more attentive and focused…on her studies.” His grin widened. “ You need to find a hobby to entertain yourself when I’m on dates.”</p><p>“Watching you on dates <em>is</em> my hobby. If I do anything else, I’m gonna get noticed. No one expects a floating apple or a game controller with no one touchin’ it. Besides, humans are so interesting.”</p><p>Consumed in conversation, Light and his invisible companion rounded the corner, never noticing Mogi sharing the quite streets from a safe distance behind them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L squished his thumb back and forth across his bottom lip, listening to Mogi’s report with scrutiny.</p><p>“And you’re certain you observed this behavior every day?”</p><p>“Yes. Every day. Sometimes it was as if he was carrying on a whole conversation, but only he could hear the other side.”</p><p>“I see.” L sighed as he pressed his thumb harder into his frown. “Thank you Mogi-san. You will resume your duties of tailing the Kitamuras.”</p><p>With a stern nod, Mogi turned and left L to his discontentment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“How was deducing with Matsuda all day?”</p><p>L stepped into the cushion next to Kathryn, settling down into his usual perch.</p><p>“It was fun. He was so excited you let him run with his idea. He’s going to want to meet with you tomorrow, so please be nice.”</p><p>
  <em>Not as excited as he was to work closely with you.</em>
</p><p>“Did you discover anything of importance?”</p><p>“Not while working with him. I mostly played sounding board to his conspiracy theories about Kira. After he left, I looked over the autopsies, which I’m guessing is why you wanted me to work with him in the first place, right? You wanted me to take a peek at those autopsies.”</p><p>His mouth turned up at the corners, eyes softening as he listened to her speak. “Go on.”</p><p>She smiled back at him, warming to his subtle charms. “There was nothing unique. Most were hangings and there’s no way to tell if Kira was the cause or not.”</p><p>“Regardless, propose a theory.” He leaned closer to her, pressing his thumb to his lip.</p><p>“Alright. If Kira has the ability to cause heart attacks, then why bother having criminals in prison commit suicide. We agreed that those three heart attacks that had suspicious circumstances surrounding them was just Kira conducting some sort of experiment.”</p><p>“Correct. Keep going.” He secretly loved seeing how her mind worked, slowly becoming one of his favorite intrigues.</p><p>“If the experiment was to see how much he can control his victims’ actions, then he could theoretically control the method.”</p><p>“Yes.” His smile widened beneath his thumb. “Which means…”</p><p>“He can force someone to take their own life and-“ She never finished her thoughts, interrupted by the detective’s absorption into their little game.</p><p>“Make sure they are never found.” He spouted from a smile hidden behind his thumb.</p><p>Theorizing with him was like trying to tell a joke while someone spoils the punchline.</p><p>“…Poor Naomi.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L scuffled from his desk and joined Matsuda and Kathryn at the coffee table, taking a seat next to her on the sofa rather than in his usual chair.</p><p>“So have you discovered anything of any importance while investigating the prison suicides?”</p><p>“No.” Matsuda solemnly replied, his eyes focusing on Kathryn’s shoulder, her sweater drooping down it. “I don’t think my idea was good after all. There’s nothing saying if Kira had something to do with it or not.”</p><p>Scowling, L pinched cautious fingers to the fabric of Kathryn’s sweater and shifted it back into place, hiding her skin from Matsuda’s stare.</p><p>“And do you concur with his conclusion, Bishop?”</p><p>“I don’t think it was a bad idea, it just didn’t yield the results we were hoping for.” It was a simplistic answer, but enough. Matsuda had no idea that the two of them had already discussed the findings at length, nor did he need to know.</p><p>“I see. Regardless, thank you both for your diligence.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn leaned into the arm of the sofa, a copy of <em>The Enochian Calls of John Dee</em> in her lap. She leafed through the pages as she ate noodles from a Styrofoam container, twisting the plastic fork into the questionable contents.</p><p>L swiveled his attention from the monitor to Kathryn. “Are you finding the books I procured for you useful?”</p><p>“I mean…they’re interesting.”</p><p>“So you’re still thinking Kira’s power comes from an object?” Grabbing his now cold cup of coffee, L left his computer and took the empty spot next to her.</p><p>“Well, Historically there have been artifacts that were believed to give power to those that had them. One of Queen Elizabeth’s advisors, John Dee, claimed an angel gave him a crystal that allowed him to speak to them. He swore it let him predict the future. The Bell of St. Mura was supposedly brought to Earth by angels and was thought to have healing properties. If you consider those concepts, why can’t there be an object that grants the power to kill given from something other than angels.”</p><p>“You’re still giving credence to the idea of a Shinigami, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I just think we shouldn’t rule out the possibility is all. You have to admit Kira would have to have one Hell of a reach to be able to kill these criminals all over the world.”</p><p>“I concede to the fact that the likelihood of Kira having that kind of influence among the world’s prisons is highly unlikely, but suggesting he possesses supernatural means…”</p><p>“I will stop if you think it’s a waste of time, but I know deep down there’s a part of you that is just as suspicious of his abilities being otherworldly as I am.”</p><p>“Please Kathryn, indulge your theory.” He smiled at her softly.</p><p>“How very kind of you.” Side-eying him slyly, she closed the book, giving him all of her attention. “So tell me about what you have Mogi doing. His secret mission finished up today, right?”</p><p>“Yes, he concluded his assignment this afternoon.” He gulped the remaining coffee from his cup.</p><p>“And?” She prodded, her eyes widening as she implored him.</p><p>“There isn’t much of note to report. Mogi’s surveillance shows that other than spending time preparing for college and dating various women, he really doesn’t do much else. Certainly nothing to indicate that he’s a world renowned serial killer.”</p><p>“Isn’t he already tied with you for top student? What can he be studying until classes start?” She stabbed at the noodles before holding the container towards him. “Want some?”</p><p>“Thank you, Kathryn, but I don’t really…is it good?”</p><p>“Yeah, no.” With a giggle, she jabbed into the depths of the disposable container and pulled out a cucumber impaled on prongs of the fork. “It’s spicy, it’s fruity, and it’s almost completely inedible.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll try some.”</p><p>“Feeling adventurous, Ryuzaki?” She joked, taking a clean dessert plate and fork from the coffee tray. She scooped out a pile of noodles and vegetables weaving together, sliming onto the plate in a brown sauce. “Are you ok with this? I ate from the container so my spit is mixed in there.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine with that.” He took the plate into his hands, raising an eyebrow at the strange concoction. “From the smell of it, the addition of saliva is probably an improvement.”</p><p>“I wish you good luck.”</p><p>“Back to the matter at hand. Light values his intelligence and views it as an asset to set him apart from his peers, so I assume he’s continuing his studies on his own to maintain that edge. He knows he has to share the title of Student Representative, he just doesn’t know with whom.” He poked at the mess on his plate that was being passed off as dinner.</p><p>“Ha! You have to go to college with Kira,” She teased him playfully.</p><p>“I never went to college so I will look at this as an opportunity to experience something many others have. Perhaps now when you tell stories of your academic adventures, I too will have stories to share in return. Besides, it shouldn’t be difficult to masquerade as a student, especially if it gets me closer to Kira.” He slurped a noodle into his mouth, immediately letting it fall from his tongue back onto the plate. “God, Kathryn, where did you get this terrible concoction?”</p><p>“Matsuda. He asked me if I wanted something when he ordered dinner.”</p><p>“Next time ask me for assistance when ordering. I'm knowledgeable of your tastes and will help you find something you will actually enjoy. Now please discard that unholy creation in the rubbish bin and let’s go get some cake.”</p><p>She rose from her spot on the couch, leaving her book and the leftovers on the coffee table to be a problem for later. “To the kitchen then! Lead the way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn took two mugs from the cabinet and poured each of them a fresh cup of coffee as L cut two pieces of cake that no ordinary human would be able to eat as the settled around the kitchen table.</p><p>“So you said he’s dating a lot of different women?” The corners of her mouth twitched away a smirk.</p><p>“Yes, that is what Mogi reported. Do you think there’s any significance to that?”</p><p>“No, I just hope you have a front row seat if they find out about each other and decide to ask Light about it, although from the sounds of it, he’d just talk his way out of it.”</p><p>“I have no doubt that it would be entertaining, but the likelihood of him getting caught is minuscule. I’m just not sure how having many significant others is beneficial to being Kira.”</p><p>“I mean, it could be a smoke screen. He’s so busy dating that he couldn’t possibly be Kira. Oh, or maybe they’re helping him somehow. I have no idea how they would be helpful since we don’t know how he kills, but I wouldn’t rule it out.”</p><p>“Kira having accomplices? I never considered that. That doesn’t seem to be his style.”</p><p>“Then maybe it’s just as simple as he’s bored and having a good time.”</p><p>“Promiscuity seems to be the only recreational activity Light has according to Mogi.”</p><p>“Well, sex is fun. He’s smart and good-looking. I can see him taking advantage of that, even if it’s not Kira related, but I bet he’s really bossy in bed.” Her laughter hung on every word.</p><p>“You find Light attractive?” He jammed an enormous bite of cake into his mouth.</p><p>“I mean…in an obvious sort of way, sure. I can see why someone, lots of someones, would find him attractive, but he’s not my type.”</p><p>“He’s not?” L poured cream into his coffee until it skated the rim of the cup, begging to let it overflow.</p><p>“Nah. I like my guys with dark hair and eyes that are grey when he’s concentrating but turn blue when the sunlight hits them. The kind of guy that has cold hands and eats too many sweets. You know. That type.” She huffed out a giggle as she grinned at her over-sized cake.</p><p>L's cheeks burned, his stomach flipping somersaults as his heart quickened within the confines of his rib cage.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that’s an uncomfortable sensation. At least she can’t detect my internal state, although I’m certain my face is betraying me. I may not be familiar with such things, but there’s a 76% chance she’s flirting with me, which I’m sure is not uncommon among friends…Concentrate. Return the focus to the case.</em>
</p><p>“I can see where Light would draw the attention of many.” L plucked a strawberry from the top of his cake. “Do you think he has romantic feelings for any of these women?”</p><p>She dragged her finger through the vanilla buttercream. “He could I suppose, but I don’t think so. He doesn’t strike me as the kind of guy that needs to be in love to get his, you know?”</p><p>
  <em>No, Kathryn, I don’t know. I can’t imagine being with someone in that way and not being in love with them.</em>
</p><p>“You’ve been in physically intimate relationships, correct?</p><p>She squinted at him, her smirk only tugging on one side of her mouth. “Yes…”</p><p>“and were you in love?”</p><p>“The two concepts are not mutually exclusive,” She chuckled, tapping her pink sparkly nail against her coffee cup. “No L. I haven’t been in love. Have you?”</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t press the matter, Kathryn. I would rather not delve into my utter lack of experience in this regard. No need to open up about how closed off I am. </em>
</p><p>“No.” He replied flatly, before moving the conversation to the more comfortable topic of mass murder. “Light’s love life aside, Mogi noticed something peculiar about Light’s behavior.”</p><p>“Oh, really? What was it?” With a hand on each side of her cup, she brought it to her lips, taking a sip into her inquisitive smile.</p><p>“He observed Light having a habit of talking to himself.”</p><p>“Really? I’m not surprised. Seems like the only person he would truly like talking to is himself.”</p><p>“No, Kathryn. Not the typical mumbling to oneself while solving a problem or cursing. I mean he carried on full-fledged conversations with no one.”</p><p>“Well, do you think he knew he was being watched? He did talk to himself while you watched him flip through that porn magazine.”</p><p>“No. Mogi assured me that he went unnoticed. He also reported that it happened in a way as though Light was receiving feedback from an outside source.”</p><p>“So an Angel or a Demon…or a Shinigami.”</p><p>“I thought you would say that.”</p><p>“Well, what do you think then?”</p><p>“I don’t know what to think. We need to find out if this is something he always does, so I have a new assignment for you to begin tomorrow.”</p><p>“Anything you need.”</p><p>“I need you to rewatch the Yagami surveillance footage. The slightest indication that he talks under his breath…anything of the sort, I want to know.”</p><p>“No problem. I can start now if you like.”</p><p>“No. Tomorrow is fine.” He sighed and tilted his head towards her, drifting his eyes upward to meet hers. “Kathryn, the renovations to headquarters are completed. I will inform the rest of the Task Force that it’s time to move in.”</p><p>She swallowed the wave of sadness that overcame her, plastering on a smile for his benefit. “I kind of figured it was going to be soon.”</p><p>L reached for Kathryn’s hand, hooking his index finger with hers. “Though I am doing so with great reluctance.”</p><p>“This was always the plan. Everything is working out as you wanted.”</p><p>“I’m going to miss our meetings.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to miss you…</em>
</p><p>“We’ll still have them. Remember? They only need to stay all night if something is happening with the investigation.” The fake smile faded from her face.</p><p>“Yes…nothing will change.” He didn’t believe his own reassurances. How did he expect her to?</p><p>“Alright then!” Mustering fake excitement, she slapped her free hand against the kitchen table. “Let’s move in some Ding Dongs!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Merge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello All! This chapter is full of fluffy angst!!! </p><p>However, in section 2 there is talk of a past case L worked on that is a bit on the gory side. Please proceed at your own comfort.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready for this?” Watari poured L his usual morning coffee, leaving enough room for cream and sugar before handing it to him.</p><p>“As prepared as I will ever be.” Taking the cup into grateful hands, L frowned and stared into the black liquid. “Thank you, Watari.”</p><p>“You can always change your mind you know. You don’t have to have the rest of the Task Force move in here. You’ve been doing quite well with things the way they are.”</p><p>“And what excuse do you suggest I give them? ‘Even though I insisted everyone uproot your lives to accommodate my work on the most difficult case of my career, I would prefer your presence doesn’t interfere with my interactions with my first and best friend?’ I’m sure that would go over well.”</p><p>“Have you discussed this with Kathryn? I’m sure she-“</p><p>“Of course we’ve discussed it. We agreed nothing has to change, but we both know that isn’t going to be possible.”</p><p>“Why can’t it be? When have you ever had trouble finding a way around things to get what you want?”</p><p>“This isn’t collecting evidence, Watari. How are we supposed to explain our 2am cake and coffee or me going to her room to talk with her in the middle of the night? There is no excuse for that.”</p><p>“You could change the location. No one would question the two of you working on the case late at night and with your eating habits, surely cake and coffee wouldn’t seem strange to anyone.”</p><p>“That’s just it though. We started out talking about the case, but it’s turned into much more than that. Even when we do discuss the case, it’s different.” He dropped his eyes to his lap, a smile slowly forming on his lips. “Last night, she said the funniest thing...”</p><p>Watari looked at him kindly, grin growing wider beneath his moustache.</p><p>L cast his eyes up, scowling at his handler inquisitively. “What is it, Watari?”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t feel more for her than you’re admitting to yourself?”</p><p>Sighing, L rolled his eyes at him. “Not this again. She’s my colleague and my best friend. Why do you press this?”</p><p>“L, I know she’s your best friend, but it’s possible to find friendship and someone to love in the same person. In fact, the right person is going to be both.”</p><p>“Like Charlotte was to you.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You lost her, Wammy, and she continues to haunt you.” He calmed the bite to his tone before continuing. “I don’t want Kathryn to be my Charlotte.”</p><p>“Whether you want to or not, I think you have feelings for her that are more than friendship.”</p><p>L became indignant. “Are you suggesting, <em>yet again</em>, that I have a crush? Don’t be ridiculous…I,” He paused, pulling his breath deep inside his lungs to exhale the words. “…I wasn’t lonely until I met her.”</p><p>Resting his hand on L’s shoulder, Watari spoke quietly. “I know.”</p><p>“Why is she kind to me? At best, people are cordial, others outright rude or dismissive. Why is she different?”</p><p>“Is that why you like her, because she’s nice to you?”</p><p>“Of course not. I enjoyed her long before I realized that, when we first started deducing together. I suppose all the other things just slowly revealed themselves through close proximity and spending an exorbitant amount of time together.”</p><p>“Perhaps it’s because you let her see you, the real you.”</p><p>“There’s so much I haven’t told her, yet I’ve let her get too close. I told her about Beyond, Wammy’s House, my past…You.”</p><p>“and do you regret it?”</p><p>“Not for a moment.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kathryn, may I come in?”</p><p>“You don’t have to ask, remember?” She laughed as she spun away from her computer, leaving 6 open photos fitting neatly into the frame of the monitor.</p><p>With one hand in his pocket, the other pressing his thumb to his lip, he quietly padded into her room towards her. “I wanted to give you ample notice that the task force will be arriving soon. I’m sure Matsuda will be the first one here to move in.” His eyes widened as they landed on the screen behind her. “Are you consulting on a new case with Dr. Anderson? Particularly gruesome one, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t expecting you-“</p><p>“No, Kathryn, it’s alright. Blood in photographs doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to-“</p><p>“I assure you, I’m fine. I rely on photographs of crime scenes all the time to get an understanding of the murderers I’m dealing with.”</p><p>‘You’re sure?” Not waiting for an answer, she minimized her screen.</p><p>“Kathryn, you can’t smell blood through a picture or see it dripping across the floor. I know the smallest amount in person elicits a reaction from me, and I’m sure that seems ridiculous to you but-“</p><p>Standing up from her chair, she hooked her index finger with his and led him to the window seat, both climbing into their usual spots. “No. I didn’t think it was ridiculous when I found out and I don’t think it’s ridiculous now.”</p><p>“It just…reminds me.” A smirk came to his face as he tucked his legs to his chest, his recollections spoken with his English accent. “I remember a time when I had been investigating for only a short while. It was my first serial murder case. The most recent victim was in a flat in London, which is only about an hour away from Winchester. I decided the best way to get any information or evidence was to go to the scene, so I took a train into the city and found my way to the brownstone it took place in. I was fifteen. No one in their right mind would have let me in, but in the chaos, I had no trouble slipping past the authorities.”</p><p>“Didn’t Watari wonder where you were? He must have been worried sick over you.” She rested a gentle hand on his knee, an affection he didn’t shy away from.</p><p>“Much like here, The Wammy’s House is full of secret passageways. It isn’t difficult to slip out without being noticed.” He set his hand on top of hers, softly rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. “I ducked under the tape and stepped inside, right into a puddle of blood and was instantly back in my father’s den watching my mother... Thank God I wore shoes that day. Before I could leave, I was unfortunate enough to see the victim. I never imagined she had been beheaded, which did not fit the killer's previous M.O. She was posed, stark naked, sitting in a chair holding her head between her legs, blood caked to the opening of her neck. She looked as though someone had spilled red paint down her body. The smell turned my stomach, the whole room tilted and everything looked like it had a green haze over it.”</p><p>“Adrenaline will do that to you.” She cautiously reached for him, running her fingertips down his cheek before letting her hand fall to her side. “How’d you get home?”</p><p>“Watari is a smart man. The moment he couldn’t find me, he suspected I had gone to the crime scene. He brought the car, which was appreciated since I’m quite certain I would have never been able to make it back to the train station.”</p><p>“Is that why you use proxies to go to the crime scenes?”</p><p>“In part, but it’s also dangerous. If anyone ever learned my true identity, let’s just say L’s reputation proceeds him everywhere he goes. On the rare occasion I did go out, I always used an alias. Deneuve, Eraldo Coil, Rue Ryuzaki, are all pseudonyms I’ve been known by, among others.”</p><p>“How did Beyond find out about your alias Rue Ryuzaki? I know you knew each other as kids, but that’s a detail no one should have known.”</p><p>“Beyond was brilliant. His mind was almost unmatched. Few could have rivaled his intelligence, so it’s unsurprising that he would have gained access to my personal information. When Naomi referred to the “unprivate” detective she was collaborating with as Ryuzaki, there was no doubt it was B.”</p><p>“If nothing else it’s a dead giveaway that the killer knew you…” Her words trailed off as her lips slowly grew into a smile, tips of her crooked teeth slowly becoming visible. “Wait, did you just say you’re Deneuve and Coil? So you’re the…”</p><p>“Yes, I’m the top three detectives in the world.” He grinned slyly, a hint of bragging in his admission. He couldn’t help but enjoy that she was impressed by this fact. “Both are aliases I’ve gone by for years. It’s an extra layer of protection against someone discovering my true identity. If someone wants to find L, they almost always hire one of them to do so. Mello is convinced I won those names in some sort of detective war. He has a grand tale of how I defeated these men and stripped them of their names. It isn’t true of course. They are nothing more than contrived identities Watari established for me. I know Beyond put the idea in Mello’s head. After B was apprehended, he was forbidden to have contact with the second generation of successors, but I can’t help but feel he spoke with Mello before he succumbed to Kira’s powers.”</p><p>“Does that worry you? That B spoke with Mello?”</p><p>“Watari feels there is no need for concern. Other than feeding Mello’s idealization of me, it doesn’t cause any harm.”</p><p>“I can see it being hard for them not to idolize you. They all want to grow up to be you.”</p><p>“They’re children. Children that are devoting their lives to take my place in the event that I die.”</p><p>
  <em>I never wanted that for them. </em>
</p><p>“Don’t say that. It’s more than that. They already work under you on cases from time to time. They aren’t learning to take your place. They’re learning how to be one of you. How to be <em> L the detective</em>.” Locking her eyes with his, she stroked his cheek gently. “Trust me. No one could ever replace you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you think? Should we set it down here?” Matsuda grunted the words as he clumsily lugged the couch across his new luxury suite.</p><p>“We’ve moved it five times. We’re setting it down here.” Aizawa dropped his end of the couch, an angry bead of sweat running down his brow.</p><p>“I think it looks great there.” Stopping just inside the doorway, Kathryn set down a box with a weight that left her questioning if it was empty.</p><p>Matsuda’s end of the couch hit the ground with a thud. “Thanks, Bishy.” He called her the nickname that seemed to develop over the course of the day. “I’m glad you came to help.”</p><p>Ukita shoved the dresser across the floor, scuffing the surface of the hardwood. “Tell me again. Why didn’t you just have Ryuzaki furnish your place like Mogi and I did? You know, so we didn’t spend the day schlepping in your crap?” He wiped his hand across his forehead. “You could have at least emptied the drawers.”</p><p>Matsuda rubbed the back of his reddening neck. “Heh, I was in a hurry to get moved in here. And I only brought my dresser, sofa, and bed because they’re from my parents. I still wanted all the swanky stuff Ryuzaki would give us.”</p><p>Approaching with stealth, L hovered in the doorway, leaning closely behind Kathryn. “So how’s moving day?” His words were warm against her ear, blowing her hair so it tickled her neck.</p><p>Raising her shoulder, she rubbed where her hair dance along her skin before turning to smile at him. “Well, I can’t understand much, but I think everyone’s pissed at Matsuda.”</p><p>“Hmm…that seems highly probable.” He purred, resisting the urge to rest his chin on her shoulder, wanting to wrap his arms around her waist, knowing it wasn’t the time to escalate to such affections.</p><p>She tipped her head to the side to catch his eye, leaning just barely against his chest. “Do you need me to come back?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes I need you to come back. I will always need you to come back.</em>
</p><p>“No, Kathryn.” He whispered, “Stay and keep an eye on the ding dongs. I don’t have the resources to waste on having surveillance watch them.”</p><p>“Of course you have cameras in all the rooms.” She chuckled, her smile twitching with amusement.</p><p>“And are you surprised by this realization.”</p><p>“No. I would expect nothing less.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Several hours had passed since the Task Force began moving in. Cardboard boxes containing CDs, book collections, and DVDs filled HQ’s lobby, piled high to be searched before being carried to their respective suites.</p><p>L crept down the halls, peering into the rooms amidst the bustle, a pop song he was not familiar with growing louder as he approached Matsuda’s suite, stopping just short of the entrance. He watched in silence as Kathryn helped Matsuda decorate the light grey walls, breathing color into the dullness.</p><p>“Does it look good here?” Matsuda stretched a poster of a J-pop star Kathryn had never heard of next to the casing of his bedroom door.</p><p>“Yes, it looks great there.” She tore him off a piece of tape and rolled it to be tacky on all sides before sticking it to the back of the poster and setting the dispenser on the end table. “Where are you going to plug in the floor lamp?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What do you think?”</p><p>“Next to the recliner would give you light for reading.” She suggested softly as the song on the stereo changed.</p><p>“Oh, this is my favorite song!” Matsuda exclaimed with joy.</p><p>She laughed airily. “You say that about every song!”</p><p>“Yes, but I mean it!” Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled her away from their work. “Come on! Dance with me!”</p><p>He twirled her into the empty space in the living room, yanking her awkwardly towards him as a giggle escaped him. She rested her free hand on his shoulder while he set his on the small of her back and proceeded to lead them in a hastened box step to the beat.</p><p>“Bishop?” His dark brown eyes became wide and gentle as he took in her features.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m glad you stayed.”</p><p>She smiled softly up at him, never saying a word.</p><p>With his eyes cast to the floor, L turned and walked back towards his suite, his chest heavy in a way he couldn’t remember feeling before.</p><p>
  <em>My Kathryn…At least she didn’t smile at him the same way she does at me…</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you coming, L?” Kathryn stepped into the heels she wore the day she met him, slipping the brocade jacket over her floral tank top, flipping her trapped hair to the outside. Her dark blue jeans flared at the hem, the scent of lilacs and honeysuckle emanating from every movement she made.</p><p>“I hadn’t considered doing so.” L swiveled in his chair to face her, blinking away his surprise at how dressed up she was. “I wasn’t aware <em>you</em> were going.”</p><p>Watari sorted the stacks of printouts that were left behind over the past few days, trying not to draw attention to his task, but hardly wanting to excuse himself.</p><p>“Matsuda just wants to have a little housewarming party. It will be fun. It’s nice he wants us all to hang out more, especially now that we’re living together. I think he thinks of us as a family.”</p><p>
  <em>My family is dead. Outside of Watari…I would have been all alone. I have you though…for now.</em>
</p><p>“I have work that demands my attention.” He turned his chair back to face his screen.</p><p>“Are you sure? I know they want you there.”</p><p>“No, Kathryn, they want <em>you</em> there. The invitation extended to me was nothing more than obligatory.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s true at all, but if you’re not going, I will stay here with you. I don’t have to go.”</p><p>“You have to attend. Besides, if you don’t go, the Task Force is going to wonder why I have you staying behind to work when I didn’t require it of them and then your cover could become compromised. It’s not worth the risk.”</p><p>“You didn’t think it was a problem a few minutes ago when you said you didn’t think I was going. Now it’s going to look strange if I don’t show?” She scowled at him softly, her eyes sad.</p><p>“Well, I’ve reconsidered my position.” He grumbled at her. “Please, go and enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“…If you say so.” Opening the door, she stepped into the hallway, glancing over her shoulder to take one last look at him stoically perched at his desk before closing the door behind her.</p><p>Watari walked to L, leaving what he had been working on for a later hour. “It’s not her fault L.”</p><p>“I never implied anything was.”</p><p>“I think you should go. Catch up with her. I’m sure the lift hasn’t come yet.”</p><p>“Watari, do you know what happened today?” His irritated tone verged on angry as he spoke. “She spent the whole day with the others. People that do more than solve cases and hide behind assumed identities. When I went to check on her…on the progress they were making, she was dancing with Matsuda, laughing while she helped him hang posters. She came back today and had a coffee from that café they all frequent, which means she left on an outing with them or at least one of them. Do you realize that was the first time she’s left the building since her arrival here? What kind of life is this for her? Back in America, she has friends, interests, work that she loves. Here with me, the only joy she gets is from sitting on a cold rooftop watching the sunrise or mulling over the same stale evidence that we all know won't prove a damn thing…how did I let this happen?”</p><p>“You can’t always control becoming close with someone. I’ve never seen you get along so well with another, not even when you worked with proxies on cases. This isn’t something you <em>let</em> happen. Short of never meeting her, this is something that would have happened no matter what you did.”</p><p>“She’s going to leave when we catch Kira.” He looked at his hands resting atop his knees, the corners of his mouth involuntarily turning downward.</p><p>“She’s here now. Go to the party.”</p><p>“Watari, you know very well I’ve never been to a party with the exception of that one at Wammy’s when I was ten, the one with the <em>incident</em>.”</p><p>“L, I’ve always let you do whatever you please. I never force my will on you, but as your…caregiver, I insist you go.”</p><p>Without a word, L stared at Watari for a moment before rising from his chair and heading to Matsuda's.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L scuffed toward the closed door that concealed the festivities behind it.</p><p>
  <em>What does one do at a housewarming party?</em>
</p><p>He scowled at the door knob, his hand hovering over it as he thought.</p><p>
  <em>Do I knock? Surely such formalities are not needed. After all, this is my building. I can enter as I please, though these rooms are loaned to the task force members…</em>
</p><p>Wrapping his hands around the handle, he exhaled as he granted himself access to the room, standing silently in the doorway as four pairs of eyes landed on his hunched frame in silence.</p><p>Of all the possibilities that could have been behind the door, he never thought it would be so ordinary. Kathryn was criss-cross on the couch, Matsuda sitting next to her as Ukita and Mogi sat in the two recliners that they had pulled up around the coffee table, some type of rainbow playing cards sprawled across the table and an ice bucket full of colorful bottles hidden next to the sofa, leaving a ring of condensation on the hardwood floor.</p><p>“Ryuzaki!” Kathryn squealed as she scooched over on the couch making room for him next to her. “Come in.”</p><p>Mogi and Ukita both acknowledged him in Japanese, punctuating their welcome with nods.</p><p>“Hey! Glad you could make it!” Matsuda greeted warmly. “Can I get you anything?”</p><p>L settled in next to Kathryn, tucking his legs to his chest. “I…”</p><p>“We don’t have coffee, but here,” Kathryn interrupted as she reached into the bucket of drinks, pulling out a red bottle and handing it to the quiet detective. “Have a strawberry Ramune.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He took it with his lanky fingers, pinching the sides as a hint of a grin came to his lips.</p><p>“I’m glad you came.” Her smile, wide and sweet, was accompanied by the half-moon eyes he loved so much.</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>They talked like no one else was in the room.</p><p>“We’re playing Uno. Want to join?”</p><p>“Deal me in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped the part with Ls past case, it was his first serial murder case that he sneaked out to when he was just 15 and was not prepared for the gore, plus it triggered him about his mother's death. It is why he can't handle the sight of blood in person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light sat on the edge of his bed, buttoning his cuff before straightening his collar. Flipping his hair from his eyes, he stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, slinging it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Where we off to Light-o? I hope there’s apples involved.” Ryuk grinned, but that was just his usual face after all.</p><p>“I’m going to say good-bye to Yuri. She leaves for college tomorrow.”</p><p>“That’s too bad. I know she was your favorite.”</p><p>“I suppose so, seeing I feel no need to see Shiho or Emi before they leave. It doesn’t matter. Once classes start I won't need them to quell my boredom anyway.”</p><p>“Guess you’re going to have to find a new <em>study</em> partner.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen anyone play Uno so…aggressively before.” Matsuda laughed, bumping his elbow softly into Kathryn’s arm as he settled down on the sofa next to her, cheeks growing pinker as he recalled the previous evening’s events.</p><p>“Try playing chess against him.” Kathryn burrowed her stare into L with faux annoyance, a wide smile sweetening her face.</p><p>Perching in his usual chair around the coffee table, he smirked before taking a sip of his coffee. “You did quite nicely against me if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“Wait you two played chess together?” Matsuda tipped his head questioningly.</p><p>“Of course. We play lots of games together. Sometimes it’s good to do something else to sharpen focus. I remember the first time we played Clue…”</p><p>L smiled as she told the story to Matsuda, his dark eyes becoming steel blue and soft as he gazed at her. Over the past few months, he had been the audience to her storytelling, and though he didn’t know the people she spoke of or had experienced the things they were doing, every word made him feel closer to her, like he, too, shared her life, if only vicariously through her words. It was a quirk he found charming, sharing so much of herself with him, and he adored every moment, but it never occurred to him that one day he would be in her stories, being with her long after they part ways.</p><p>“And there in the middle of the board was Colonel Mustard staring up at us. It was hilarious.” Kathryn’s laughter became fuller with the conclusion of her recounting.</p><p>“Sounds like you two are getting to be pretty good friends,” Matsuda giggled nervously, a hint of envy behind the sweet words.</p><p>“The best.”</p><p>L’s stomach fluttered, a million butterflies fighting to burst from inside him.</p><p>
  <em>This is becoming a frequent state for me. It can’t be…Watari suggested…a crush…feels more akin to an infestation…</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The laptop with the ornate letter L centered in the monitor aligned with the edge of Roger’s desk, giving both Mello and Near equal access to the unseen man staring back at them.</p><p>“I’m saying, if Kira needs a name and a face to kill his victims, then he must be able to get his hands on police information and prison records.” Mello gripped his nails into the chair’s leather upholstery as he leaned closer to the screen. “Have you thought about hacking into your main suspect’s computer to get a look at his activity? I was talking to Matt about this and he thinks-“</p><p>“Matt is not part of the successors program. You shouldn’t be sharing information with him.” Near twirled a hooked finger through his platinum locks, so pale they appeared white in the midday sunlight streaming through the window. “I’m sure L has already considered this, as well as the possibility that the missing former FBI Agent Misora is also a victim of Kira. We aren’t telling him anything he doesn’t already know.” He couldn’t help but slip in his thoughts on Naomi.</p><p>“You both have done very well.” The familiar digitized voice praised his two successors who were equal in intelligence, but opposed in demeanor. “I see you have been diligent with your studies.”</p><p>“L, tell us who your suspects are. You’ve got to have someone you’re keeping an eye on since you left for Japan so fast.” Mello tapped his feet rapidly as he spoke.</p><p>“Under my instruction, The Kira Task Force is pursuing all relevant leads. It’s a challenging case, but I can assure you I <em>will</em> bring Kira to justice.”</p><p>“Damn right you will! You’re the world’s greatest detective.” Mello pounded his fist on the desk, rattling the laptop. “Are you going to check on our progress in person any time soon?”</p><p>“This case is intensive, but perhaps Watari can schedule a time when I can visit that will not be detrimental to our progress on the case.” Even through the robotic words, L’s gentle regard for his successors was evident. “Now I must bid you both farewell.”</p><p>“Good bye L.”</p><p>“Ok, L. I’ll keep working hard. You’ll see. So long.”</p><p>With a <em>beeboop</em>, the screen went dark, leaving no trace of the interaction between the detective and his successors.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“L?”</p><p>“Yes, Kathryn?” He rubbed his toes against each other as he squished them into the cushion.</p><p>“Would it be possible for me to look over Raye’s notes from when he was tailing Light? I want to-“</p><p>“See if he recorded whether or not Light talked to himself?” He shot her a sideways glance, a smile forming smugly at one corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Well, did you know I was also going to ask-“</p><p>“For his notes on the Kitamuras to see if he mentions any quirks among members of the household?”</p><p>“You really do spoil my surprises, you know that?” She teased him gently.</p><p>“I already sent them to your computer.” His smirk turned into a full-blown grin as he stared at the screen before him. “You know, Kathryn, you really are-“</p><p>“Predictable?”</p><p>“I was going to say relentless. You’ve been very thorough with your investigative strategies. I would expect nothing less when it comes to your theories on the supernatural playing a role in the case.”</p><p>“And you, L, are-“</p><p>“Aggravating?”</p><p>A devilish smile revealed crooked teeth, eclipsed by her half-moon doe eyes. “I was going to say wonderful, but yours works, too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“There’s no way Kira didn’t kill B. No fucking way.” Like a striped bird, Matt perched on the top rung of the monkey bars, his words hazed in a puff of smoke.</p><p>“I know, but how the hell do I prove it?” Mello wove himself around the metal bars that formed the climbing dome that sat rusting in The Wammy’s House playground, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar he smuggled out of the kitchen.</p><p>“I don’t know, dude. It seems if L can’t prove it, you probably won’t be able to either.”</p><p>“I told him about how you said he should hack into his prime suspect’s computer.”</p><p>“No shit?” Matt smirked with amusement. “What did he think? Had he done it already?”</p><p>“He didn’t say, but I bet if he hadn’t already he will now.”</p><p>“Cool.” Flipping his tongue into ripples, a smoke ring floated from Matt’s lips.</p><p>“Dude, why did you drop out of the successor’s program? You fucking rocked at it. Why did you quit?”</p><p>“Dunno. Wasn’t really my thing I guess.” Smoke drifted from his mouth, engulfing Mello in a nicotine cloud.</p><p>“How ‘bout you give up smoking.” Mello’s waving hand dissipated the waft that surrounded him. “It’s nasty.”</p><p>Matt huffed, a wide grin on his face. “Hey, you can’t expect me to quit everything I try.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>She smiles down at me.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Here you go.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She hands me the cupcake piled high with pink frosting.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Thank you momma.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Strawberry.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Our favorite.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I bite it, the jam filling squishes into my mouth.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>It’s bitter. Metallic.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The frosting is no longer pink, but scarlet.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Blood drips from the cupcake.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I spit my teeth out and they bounce along the floor like ivory marbles.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“You’re not supposed to make a mess in father’s den.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>But we’re not in the den.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She walks towards the door, vanishing.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>There’s nothing to indicate she was ever there.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Please don’t leave me.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I chase the nothingness.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Please don’t leave me.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The living room, no, my father’s den, but it’s wrong…</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>It’s empty, but his desk is there.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>He’s sitting in his chair.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Hello, L.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Hello. Where’s momma?”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Who?”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>He doesn’t look like him.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>He looks empty.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>He looks blank.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>His smile is hollow.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>And then he is gone.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Please don’t leave me.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>But I’m alone.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I run to the back door…The garden is gone…</b> </em>
</p><p>“L. It’s ok. Wake up.” Kathryn’s voice coaxed him softly from his sleeping Hell, sitting cautiously on the arm of his chair.</p><p>Breathing in sharply, his eyes shot open and frantically looked around the room. <em>Kathryn. Her smile. Familiar surroundings. Her half-eaten strawberry cupcake on the coffee table. Three empty wrappers on the table in front of me.</em> His eyes landed back on Kathryn, his breaths verging on pants as a single bead of sweat ran down his cheek.</p><p>“There you go. It’s ok. Welcome back.” Her gentle fingers wiped away the evidence of his nightmare before brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You want to talk about it?” She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm with her other hand.</p><p>He leaned his head against her arm and stared up at her. “I was little and in my childhood home. My mother gave me a strawberry cupcake, but when I bit into it, it was full of blood. Then it knocked out my teeth.” He ran his tongue along his mouth making sure everything was in its place before he continued. “Usually my dreams only feature my mother, but this time my father was there, too. He didn’t remember her. They both disappeared.”</p><p>“That’s horrible. I’m sorry. I wish you could have nice dreams about them.” She let her hand find its way to his neck, gently settling on his pulse that was slowly returning to normal beneath his skin.</p><p>“Unfortunately that isn’t how my mind works. It would rather torment me than let me rest.” He tugged his damp shirt away from his chest, squirming uncomfortably under the tacky fabric. “I think I would like to shower before we return to the case.” One at a time, he untucked his legs and stood, stretching to his full height.</p><p>“Of course, but we don’t have to work on the case if you would like to try to sleep again. Maybe we can just watch a movie, or maybe that documentary on the Ice Age you’ve been talking about and if you drift off…”</p><p>“That’s kind of you, Kathryn, but I don’t think it will be possible for me to sleep after that. I would like to watch that documentary though, if you still want to. I surmise you will enjoy it as well. I don’t want to keep you from getting rest though.”</p><p>“Stop it! You know I choose you over sleep or anything else.” Standing from where she perched, she reached up and placed a hand on each of his shoulders, playfully pushing him towards his room. “You go shower and I will make us some hot chocolate, and not that bitter stuff you have in England. I’ll get some blankets and queue up the documentary and be all ready when you get back.”</p><p>Her hands sent a warmth through him he wasn’t expecting. It was a far cry from the days he winced at her touch, which slowly became familiar and comforting and now was something he not only enjoyed but had started to crave.</p><p>As the months passed, she went from a colleague that he worked easily with to someone he couldn’t imagine living without, even though he knew eventually he would have to.</p><p>She released him from her gentle grasp, skipping off towards the kitchen while humming to herself as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>
  <em>Somehow I’ve let you take up residency in my heart. You mean the world to me…I may have to let you go one day, but that day isn’t now…Do you feel the same about me? Even returning a modicum of my affection would be more than I ever wanted from another…</em>
</p><p>With hands shoved into his pockets, he turned towards her, returning to his usual posture. “Kathryn?”</p><p>She skidded to a stop, spinning on her tip toes to face him. “Yes?”</p><p>“I wanted to tell you…” He dropped is eyes to the floor as he lost his nerve. “Thank you.”</p><p>She smiled at him, scrunching her nose in a way that forced her eyes into amber half-moons. “Of course, but you don’t have to thank me, Silly! I’m happy to save you from your nightmares.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes...that's what you're saving me from...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t your brother look handsome, Sayu?” Sachiko brushed the lapels of Light’s jacket before sweeping her hand over the hair that swooped across his forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, you look great Light.” Sayu leaned her elbows on the table as she rested her chin in her palms. “You’re going to be the best Freshman Representative.”</p><p>“<em>Hyuk Hyuk</em>. Yeah looking sharp there Light-o. Gonna knock ‘em dead.” Ryuk’s agreement could only be heard by Light, but made the room feel uneasy.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Light shot a glare at Ryuk before letting his classic smile take over his expression. “Well, I <em>am</em> sharing the top spot with another student, but I’m sure it will make for a more interesting semester.</p><p>“Are you sure we can’t come watch your speech, Dear?” Sachiko straightened Light’s tie in motherly affection.</p><p>“I appreciate you wanting to see me address the student body, but it wouldn’t be fair since dad won’t be able to come as well.”</p><p>“It’s too bad the Kira case is taking up all his time. We hardly ever see him anymore.” Sayu pouted playfully, but there was truth to her feigned sadness.</p><p>“Yes, it’s a real shame.” Light agreed.</p><p>Ryuk hovered behind Light, head resting on his bent up arm as he lounged mid-air. “Yeah, that Kira’s a real bastard! <em>hyuk hyuk</em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m sending you off to your first day of college.” Watari resisted the urge to attempt to flatten L’s hair. “And Freshman Representative to boot. I’m so proud.”</p><p>“Watari, please. This is for the investigation. Though it will be fun to see what lectures will be like.”</p><p>“Don’t take happiness away from this old gent.” Watari kindly jabbed at the detective he loved like a son. “Oh, before I forget. Kathryn left you something before she headed out this morning. It’s on the coffee table.”</p><p>An involuntary smile came to his face. “She did? That was thoughtful. Though I was hoping to see her before I left.” He scuffled to the table where he saw a note and a snack cake waiting for him.</p><p>“She went to conference room A on the 20th floor. She wanted to make sure to keep the Task Force on track and away from your suite so you could prepare as you saw fit.”</p><p>“I see.” It was a prudent move, but it didn’t quell his disappointment of being met with her absence. Reaching the coffee table, he pinched the paper between his fingers and unfolded the letter, letting his eyes dance across her ornate handwriting.</p><p>
  <b> My Dearest Ryuzaki,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The day you’ve been waiting for has finally arrived. I hope you have a wonderful first day of college. I know this will bring you closer to finding the answers you’re looking for.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wish I could be there for your speech, but I know you’re going to kick its ass and even though I won’t be there, I will be thinking of you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Since college food can be hit or miss, I left you a ding dong. I feel it’s appropriate.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll be waiting for you when you get home. I’m going to want to hear all about your day.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sincerely,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your Bishop </b>
</p><p>“L, are you ready to go? You wouldn’t want to be late for the commencement.”</p><p>“Yes, Watari. Please bring the car around.”</p><p>With a sigh, L stuffed the letter and the chocolatey confection into his pocket, his cheeks rosy from her words.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Kathryn…When I get home…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Next, please welcome our freshman representative, Light Yagami.”</p><p>Light rose from his seat, shoulders back and his chin held high, cutting a sharp figure in his three-piece grey suit. “Present.”</p><p>“and our other freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga.”</p><p>With his shoulders hunched, L stood, hands shoved in his pockets as he jammed his feet into his shoes, stepping down the backs as he stalked along behind Light to take their places side by side at the podium.</p><p>The crowd buzzed, confusion and gossip whispered among the student body, wondering who these two brilliant young men were that achieved perfect scores in every subject.</p><p>“Hideki Ryuga? Like the pop star?”</p><p>“No way that’s the pop star. Not like he could get into To-Oh anyway…”</p><p>“I like the guy on the right. He’s so cute.”</p><p>“Get a grip, Kyoko. <em>God</em>. The one on the left is way hotter.”</p><p>“Check out the one in the suit. Looks like your typical brilliant, spoiled preppy that’s had everything handed to him.”</p><p>“Yeah, but the other one? Looks like a feral cat and a raccoon reproduced. Who the hell would dress like that?”</p><p>“Maybe he’s poor. A scholarship student.”</p><p>The speeches came to a close to a round of applause tainted with a mix of curiosity and envy as they returned to their seats, L plodding a few steps behind Light.</p><p>“Yagami-Kun?” L’s low tones barely needed to be hushed as he spoke. “You’re the son of Soichiro Yagami, Detective-Superintendent of the NPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your sense of justice…”</p><p>Light’s shock morphed into suspicion.</p><p>
  <em>What the Hell is with this guy? How does he know so much about me? Should I ignore him? That might be the best move.</em>
</p><p>L continued to whisper to him, “So if you swear to me you won’t tell anyone, I will share some vital information in regards to the Kira case.”</p><p>Light’s curiosity got the better of him. Glancing over his shoulder into the charcoal-ringed eyes that burrowed into him, Light gave his word. “I won’t tell. What is it?”</p><p>L leaned closer to Light, taking precautions to ensure the secret he was about to share would stay between the two of them.</p><p>“I am L.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re back!” Kathryn yelled, jumping from her spot where she sat crisscross on the couch and making a b-line towards him.</p><p>“Yes, I’m ba-” He hadn’t fully closed the door behind him before she flung her arms around him, bringing a smile that instantly lit up his pale face. Snaking his arms around her, her rested his chin on her shoulder and fought the urge to rub his cheek against hers.</p><p>
  <em>What a warm greeting to come home to…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…home.</em>
</p><p>He tightened his hold on her tiny frame. “I take it the others are not here?”</p><p>“No, everyone is either at the NPA or working on the 20th floor. It’s just us.” Pulling away from him, she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. “Come on. How was it? What was it like? Did your speech go well? Was it scary? Was Light a douche? I bet he was a douche.”</p><p>He kicked off his sneakers and gladly let her yank him along behind her. “You’ve had an enormous amount of coffee today, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Only five or six cups.” Hopping feet-first onto the cushion next to him, she settled back down with her legs crisscrossed. “Are you hungry? Look! Ta-da!” She waved her hand palm-side up over the coffee table. “Cake, doughnuts, and fresh coffee. Just for you.” Scrunching her nose, she flashed him the biggest smile, all crooked teeth with her hair hanging in her half-moon eyes as her black sweater slouching down her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>You don’t make it easy Kathryn. How am I going to live without you when this is all over?</em>
</p><p>“This was very thoughtful. Thank you.” He poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. For every sugar cube he plopped into the dark liquid, Kathryn poured a creamer, until it was a perfect blend of five creams and six sugars.</p><p>The door opened and Watari stepped inside, placing his hat on the hook next to the door before hanging up his coat. “Don’t let me interrupt.” He hummed as he made his way across the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>“Hi Watari.” Kathryn chirped before turning her attention to L. “So, tell me all about what happened.”</p><p>“It was much what I had expected. The speech went well. Light-Kun spoke first.”</p><p>“Light-Kun? You call him Light-Kun?” She pursed her lips together between her teeth, biting down her laughter.</p><p>“Well, to his face I referred to him as Yagami-Kun, but between you and me, yes. Though it isn’t uncustomary for older males to address younger ones with -Kun rather than –San in social situations.”</p><p>“Oh, of course, and I’m sure it has nothing to do with reminding him of your status over him…or that you’re going to catch him.”</p><p>“Please, Kathryn. Would I be so petty?” He grabbed a doughnut from the pile, giving her a playful side-eye as he licked the frosting from its edges. “Besides, it isn’t exclusively used for males. Females can be addressed as such, especially by male superiors or close friends.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so? And does it work the other way, too?”</p><p>“Yes, it can be used by a woman towards a male they have an emotional attachment to.” He focused his attention on the doughnut, keeping his eyes from hers.</p><p>“Hmm, that’s kind of sweet.” She took a Boston Cream and tapped her finger against the oozing vanilla pudding spilling out from the side, lost in thought for a moment before continuing. “Anyway, you were telling me about the speeches.”</p><p>“Yes, the speeches went fine. It was no different than addressing any large group of people. Light-Kun took it quite seriously, wore a suit and was well-rehearsed. It was unremarkable really.”</p><p>“Were you able to get a read on him at all? Did you talk to him? What did you say?” She leaned closer to him, resting her elbows on her knees to prop her chin in her hands.</p><p>“I did. I believe he was taken off guard when I told him I was L.”</p><p>Kathryn leaned back, slowly dropping her hands to her lap, a scowl growing deeper in her brow. “Wait, you told him you’re L?”</p><p>“Yes. Nothing would put that kind of pressure on him like knowing the man pursuing Kira was next to him.”</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?”</p><p>“Pardon me?”</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?” She repeated, punching each word with emphasis.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why on <em>Earth</em> would you do something so…reckless? So dangerous?”</p><p>“Like I said, it was the most expedient way to put pressure on him.”</p><p>“Jesus, L. He’s your number one suspect. Hell, he’s your only suspect and if he <em> is</em> Kira, and let’s face it, we both know he is, and you tell him you’re L? <em>The</em> L that challenged him and he had no problem killing on live t.v.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you did this…I can’t believe you did this…”</p><p>“I really don’t understand your reaction or more precisely, your overreaction.”</p><p>“My overreaction? He could <em>kill</em> you. Kill you!”</p><p>“Let me remind you that Kira needs both a name and a face to kill. He doesn’t know if L is my true identity or not. Even if he did believe me, he doesn’t know my name. Therefore, the only logical conclusion is that he can’t kill me.”</p><p>“You don’t know that for sure. We don’t know anything for sure. You’re going to throw logic at me when this asshole seems to have some fucked up supernatural powers?”</p><p>“Of course you’re going to return to the theory that this is supernatural.” His words bordered on condescending.</p><p>“Don’t do that. I <em>know</em> there’s a part of you that thinks this is supernatural, too. You wouldn’t even entertain the idea otherwise.”</p><p>“I’m certain he cannot kill me.” He flatly dismissed her.</p><p>She stood from her comfortable spot on the sofa and paced around the room. “How? How can you be certain? You don’t know how he kills!”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous. All evidence suggests that he cannot kill without a name and a face. He doesn’t know my true name, therefore this is not an issue.” Following suit, he rose from the sofa and headed to his computer.</p><p>“This is just…just…stupid.”</p><p>Stopping mid-gait, he slowly turned to face her. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I said it was stupid. It was a stupid move.”</p><p>He took a deep breath, her words a strike to his sensitive pride, certain to leave a bruise. His steel-blue eyes becoming grey, furrowed brow weighing heavily, his mouth turning down at the corners.</p><p>“Might I remind you that you work for me? I don’t have to clear my decisions with you.”</p><p>Her body became rigid at his words, the smile he loved turning to plastic as her voice regained its calm and professional tone. “You’re absolutely right, Ryuzaki. In fact, you don’t have to include me in anything you do. Why would your life matter to me at all? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work-related calls to return.” And on the turn of her heel, she walked calmly down the hall and vanished into her room.</p><p>L sighed, exasperation forming an uneasy aura around him as he took his usual perch in front of his computer, returning to the comfortable territory that had been his constant for over a decade.</p><p>“That was uncharacteristic of her.” The agitated detective hadn't forgotten about Watari's quiet presence, even though the handler tried to remain invisible during the heated exchange. “She’s never questioned my methods before. She’s usually so agreeable.”</p><p>Watari smiled kindly at him. “She wasn’t questioning your methods, my boy. She’s concerned for your safety. She’s worried about you.”</p><p>L was quiet for a moment before he turned to meet Watari’s eyes. “…She was worried about me?”</p><p>Watari set his hand on L’s shoulder. “Yes, L. She was.”</p><p>L became thoughtful, casting his eyes downward, staring at his hands resting on his knees as he squished his toes into the velvety upholstery.</p><p>“I didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L peeked around the half-opened door to see Kathryn sitting at her computer, head held in her hand while she glared at the screen.</p><p>“Kathryn? May I speak with you for a moment?” He didn’t wait for the usual invitation that had become customary between them before stepping inside.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?” She swiveled her chair to face him.</p><p>He didn’t like the way he felt or how she looked at him. He missed her warm smiled, didn’t like that her eyes were full of fear even though she tried to make her face blank.</p><p>He wanted her to tell him her ideas again, wanted to see how excited she would get as they worked through them together. As much as he tried, he couldn’t deny there was something between them he never had with anyone else. She asked the questions he didn’t want to ask. Looked at the victims in a way he wasn’t capable of. Came to the same conclusions he had, only from different angles, and even if it was still just circumstantial, she had the pieces that fit into his puzzle.</p><p>This was very different from the cases he had solved before, different than how the Kira investigation started out and it had nothing to do with evidence or theories.</p><p>This was the first time he wasn’t alone.</p><p>He avoided her eyes, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the brocade throw rug that warmed the hardwood floor. “About earlier. I…it was never my intention…I didn’t…”</p><p>“It’s ok.” She interrupted his stammering. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It was extremely unprofessional of me. You’ve been doing this for a long time. You know what you’re doing. You don’t need my input or my bullshit for that matter.”</p><p>“I brought you into the Task Force because I found your abilities to be valuable to the investigation, therefore your input matters…you matter.” The words trailed off to a whisper, so soft, for a moment Kathryn wasn’t sure she heard them.</p><p>“Let’s just forget about it, ok?” She stood from her chair and walked over to him, hooking her index finger with his. “Ok?” She smiled up at him the way he worried he would never see again, in the way he was certain was only for him…or so he hoped. A wave of relief washed over him.</p><p>He nodded, a tiny smile hinting at his lips.</p><p>“So, L. Let’s talk. Tell me what else happened today.” She squeezed his finger gently. “Want to sit in the window seat or common room?”</p><p>“Though I prefer the window seat, I think it best to go back to the common room. The Task Force is expected here at 3pm. I don’t want to lose track of time and have them catch us in here.”</p><p>“It’s ok if we did stay here. We can use the secret passage way to get to the screen room.”</p><p>“I still don’t want to risk it. Apparently I’ve taken enough risks today.” He grinned at her playfully.</p><p>“Did you find out anything useful?”</p><p>“Only that we have psychology and Western philosophy together on Mondays and Wednesdays. I sit with him in both those classes, so I will have more chances to observe him, or at least try to get a reaction out of him.”</p><p>“Just promise me-“</p><p>“Yes Kathryn. I promise you. I will be careful.” He ran his thumb along the back of her hand. “Tomorrow I have Early American Literature, which he’s not taking, but I’m certain we have the same Criminal Sociology lecture, so that may prove interesting.”</p><p>“That’s another way to put pressure on him.” She choked the words, thick with worry.</p><p>“I would like to interact with him outside of an academic setting. Perhaps I should try to engage him in some sort of competition. My research shows he was the junior national tennis champion. I can use that to my advantage. Kira certainly would hate to lose.”</p><p>She reached up and ran her fingertips down his cheek, eyes pleading with him. “Just please be-“</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Come on.” Squeezing his finger tightly, she tried to pull him towards the door, but he was an unmovable force. “If you want to go to the common room we should head there now. Standing in the middle of my room talking and losing track of time is very-“</p><p>He stood steadfast in place, gently tugging her back to him. He tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his touch linger gently on her cheek. “Us?”</p><p>“Yes, very us.”</p><p>“Kathryn, we’re still friends, correct?”</p><p>“Of course we are. The best.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The common room buzzed with the chatter of the Task Force, busily drinking coffee and working on their assignments, conversations becoming more personal as the day went on. L sat with his back to the others, silently scanning through emails from Scotland Yard. Kathryn had tucked herself into the arm of the couch, the words from the others swirling around her, the meaningless hum of Japanese fading into background noise as she looked through articles L had gotten her on artifacts famed for having supernatural powers.</p><p>Matsuda sighed dramatically as he spoke. “All I want is someone waiting for me after a long day at work. Someone that will bake me cookies and cuddle on the couch with me while we watch movies, and snuggle me until we both fall asleep. Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“No luck since Haruhi, huh?” Ukita drained his coffee cup. “You haven’t gone on a date since she just wanted to be friends after Valentine’s day.”</p><p>A blush colored Matsuda’s cheeks. “I’ve had my eye on someone, but I’m going to take this slower. Don’t want to mess it up before it could even start.”</p><p>Keeping his back to them, L sighed and rolled his eyes, his expression unseen to those around him.</p><p>Aizawa interrupted the others, his face red with frustration. “Enough of this dating stuff! Do you guys ever concentrate on your work? No wonder we can’t catch Kira. You’re too damn concerned with your love lives.”</p><p>“You don’t know what it’s like. You have a wife waiting for you at home.” Matsuda persisted.</p><p>“Leave my wife out of this!” Clenching his fists so tightly, Aizawa left nail indentures in his palms. His sudden outburst drew Kathryn’s eyes, but she quickly dismissed it as just normal Aizawa behavior.</p><p>Ukita searched his pockets for his lighter. “Things cold at home, Aizawa?”</p><p>With his usual calm demeanor, Chief Yagami took control of the escalating situation. “Gentlemen, we’ve been at it for hours. Why don’t we step away for a bit. Ryuzaki, do you mind if we take a fifteen minute break to get some dinner?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes.” L replied as he turned his uninterested focus to Chief Yagami. “You can resume your duties afterwards.”</p><p>“Would you like me to take everyone’s order?” Aizawa offered to his superior. “I could use to get out of-“</p><p>“Can we go to the new place down the street? I hear they have good burgers,” Matsuda, overly excited, interrupted.</p><p>A bead of sweat ran down Aizawa’s forehead as he stifled the explosion of vulgarities threatening to spew from his mouth.</p><p>“Why don’t we all go. It shouldn’t take long to get our food and we can return for a working dinner, so let’s head out. We could all use a break.” Chief Yagami’s men headed out in accordance to his order, but Matsuda lagged behind, fidgeting with some papers as he pretended to be finishing up some important work.</p><p>“Bishop, would you like anything? I’d be happy to bring you back something.” Matsuda spoke softly in English to his coworker.</p><p>She looked up from the papers hidden inside a manilla folder the way kids would hide comics in a text book. No one needed to know she was reading about supposed magical artifacts. “Huh?”</p><p>“As you’re well aware, she doesn’t speak a word of Japanese and has no idea what you have been discussing.” L reminded Matsuda dryly, a biting undertone to his words.</p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck, Matsuda stared at the floor. “Oh, right. Umm, were getting take out and I wanted to get you something…if you want, I mean…heh.”</p><p>“Oh. No, thank you.” Kathryn politely declined his offer. “Thank you for asking though.”</p><p>“Oh, heh, alright.” Disappointment took over Matsuda’s jovial features as he looked over his shoulder to see that everyone had left. Running after them, he flung open the door calling after them with words Kathryn didn’t understand. The door slammed behind him, leaving L and Kathryn behind.</p><p>“L...L…” She turned in his direction, eyes wide and playful. “Please tell me he was yelling ‘Come on guys! Wait up!’ because that is totally what he looked like when he was saying as he was running out the door.”</p><p>He swiveled in his chair to face her, a grin softening his tired features. “I’m pleased to inform you it was almost exactly that.”</p><p>She burst into laughter, a sound that he loved to hear. “Did I miss anything important that I need to know about?”</p><p>“No. Matsuda talked to exhaustive lengths about his love life, or lack-there-of until Aizawa lost his temper and Chief Yagami gave them a timeout. You’re caught up.”</p><p>“I figured Aizawa was pissed off and that’s usually Matsuda’s fault.” Her laughter trailed off, though genuine amusement remained on her lips.</p><p>L rose from his chair and walked over to her, stepping onto the couch. Settling down into his usual perch next to her, he glance at the articles she had tucked in her lap. “Find anything useful?”</p><p>“You already know the answer to that question.” Closing the folder, she flopped it on the end table next to her.</p><p>“Kathryn, what’s the difference between a cuddle and a snuggle?” He asked abruptly without acknowledging what she had said.</p><p>“Does this have to do with something dumb Matsuda said in regards to dating?” She answered him, never missing a beat. She was used to him blurting things out and jumping from topic to topic. It was a hazard of talking to someone who possesses a brilliant and overburdened mind.</p><p>“Yes. He used both in the same sentence.”</p><p>“He was probably just being a butt.”</p><p>“Then why make the distinction?”</p><p>“I mean…I suppose they <em>can</em> be different. Like cuddles I guess are more relaxed and snuggles would be more intimate.”</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>“Show you?” Her eyes narrowed, a sly grin forming on her lips.</p><p>“Yes. As we both know my experience with such things from my time at Wammy’s went poorly.”</p><p>“Ok, detective.” She hopped up onto her feet to match his sitting position. It was the only way to reach his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him and pulling herself closer to him. “Cuddles are like cozying up with someone on the couch and watching a movie. Sharing a blanket or putting your arm around them. I’d say it can be between friends or more.”</p><p>He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip. “Hmm, I see.” A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Go on.”</p><p>“Alright. Snuggles are more…they’re more. Like nuzzling.” She pressed her icy nose to his neck, giving a little scrunch against his skin. “And hold them closer…”</p><p>She snaked her other arm around his neck as he turned so he could face her straight on. “Or you can give someone a nuzzle kiss.” Closing her eyes, she leaned in and softly rubbed the tip of her nose against his.</p><p>“I believe the correct terminology among The Inuit is Kunik.” He put his arms around her waist and gently returned the action. "From my understanding, they are primarily shared between children and their family members."</p><p>“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that Detective?” She purred, letting her hands wander long his shoulders.</p><p>They held each other in the empty quiet that filled HQ. Uncounted moments passed until Kathryn opened her eyes, halting the affection between them, but never moving away from his subtle embrace.</p><p>“Does this make any sense at all?” Her lips ghosted against his, letting him feel every breathy word.</p><p>“Yes.” It was more of a sigh than a word as he tightened his hold on her.</p><p>The <em>clu-clunk</em> of the turning doorknob alerted them to the presence of the returning Task Force. Quickly pulling away from each other, L stood and headed back to his computer as Kathryn grabbed her folder and continued her reading. If anyone had noticed their suspicious behavior, no one let on.</p><p>The evening dragged on. Styrofoam containers and crinkled up napkins were littered among the important case files as a string of conversations muddle in a blend of Japanese and English cacophony made the room feel cluttered beyond its walls, but all L could see was Kathryn. There was a time he anxiously awaited the day the Task Force would be at his beck and call, living beneath the same roof and devoting every waking second to the capture of Kira, but in this moment, all he wanted was to be alone with his most trusted colleague, his best friend...his Bishop.</p><p>It was Kathryn’s sudden presence in the chair next to him that snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Did you discover something important?” It was difficult to speak to her like she was just one of the others that worked beneath him, but it was important to never compromise her safety.</p><p>“Oh hell no, I just wanted to bring you this.” In her outstretched hand she offered him a chocolate cupcake piled high with buttercream frosting. “There were no more strawberry ones, so I got you this. It has caramel in the middle.”</p><p>“Thank you for thinking of me.” His stare made the words heavy with meaning far beneath the surface.</p><p>“Of course. I always think about you… I mean, working on this case together is quite enjoyable.” She flashed him a knowing smile.</p><p>Leaning in a little too closely to take the treat from her hand, he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Nuzzling like the Inuit is quite enjoyable as well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everybody! So I was hoping to get the chapter that has L's birthday in it up this month, but I don't want to rush the posting just to have the days in the fic line up irl, but I had to do <em>something</em> for Halloween and L's Birthday so...</p><p>Last year I wrote a story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753656/chapters/65267440">Before the Dawn</a>, which is about L meeting a very different version of Kathryn and I decided to share it now.  It's not super long, but if you're into them as a ship, it's a Gothic Romance that felt very fitting for spooky season! </p><p>I hope you all are enjoying Somewhere Called Home. As I'm sure you can tell, things are going to start escalating and there's going to be a lot more characters playing a bigger part in the story as a whole going forward. I'm excited to share it with you all! </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading this fic. I hope you're having fun reading it as I did writing it! 😊🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Studies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Light, over here.” L waved from across the quad, his shoes flopping with every step, breaking the back of his sneakers as he made his way towards his <em> academic</em> adversary.</p>
<p>“Ryuga…hey.” Light wasn’t sure how he felt about this acquaintance, but being tied for top student meant keeping up appearances and a friendly rivalry was always good for making a name for yourself in scholastic circles. Plus, it was a way to keep his eye on the so called “L” that was heading the Kira investigation.</p>
<p>“I was going to get cake at the commissary. Would you like to join me and discuss yesterday's psychology lecture? I find the concept of Narcissistic Personality Disorder fascinating, wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to, but I already have plans with some friends, but I will catch up with you later.” Light skillfully dodged the invitation.</p>
<p>“I see. Enjoy your afternoon then.” With his hands shoved in his pockets, L started to turn away from Light when the sweetest sound halted both of them in their steps.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ryuga! Hey!”</p>
<p>The words called out across the distance, the low sing-song voice that brought him so much comfort now filling him with dread. His eyes widened when they fell onto Kathryn, watching her wave as she closed the space between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear God, why is she here? Doesn’t she know how dangerous this is?</em>
</p>
<p>Doe eyes locked on him, her plaid green skirt fluttering across her knees to the rhythm of the gentle sway in her hips as she bounded down the walkway towards the two of them. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a black bandana tied around the top of her head, but there was no hair accessory that could hold her long flowing wisps that hung lazily along her face. The black mohair sweater slumped down her shoulder, matched perfectly with the black knee high socks and Mary Janes that clicked with every quickening step, rapidly coming to a stop when she was standing at L’s side, slinging her messenger bag from her left shoulder to cross her body.</p>
<p>“Remember me? I’m Emily Mason. I sat with you in Early American Literature?” She smiled sweetly at him, crimson lips shimmered through the gloss as she turned to Light, holding out her hand to him. “So rude of me. I’m Emily. I’m in the English-speaking program here at To-Oh.”</p>
<p>Heat rose in L’s core as Light took her hand with unnecessary care. “I’m Light Yagami. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, your English is wonderful. Have you been studying long?”</p>
<p>“Well, only a little over a year or so,” He lied. “but I seem to have become fluent quickly, which isn’t surprising. I tend to pick up new talents easily.”</p>
<p>“I never would have known you weren’t a native speaker.” Her giggle rang like tiny bells, drifting along the breeze with the cherry blossoms as the trees relented their grasps on them.</p>
<p>“Hey Yagami! You ready to go?” A fellow student only known to Light called across the quad, another young man accompanying him as they crossed the lawn towards Light and the others.</p>
<p>“Hey, Haruto. Yeah, sure.” Light hid the smirk coming to his lips, glad for the easy out from L and this new girl he had just met.</p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?” Haruto asked, turning his attention to Kathryn before he spoke again, extending his hand to the young woman. “I’m Haruto and this is Chimon. We’re all in Statistical Physics together.”</p>
<p>“Oh, how wonderful. Another English speaker.” Kathryn gushed at him. “I’m Emily. It’s so nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is To-Oh University. You’ll be hard pressed to find someone that <em>isn’t</em>.” He chuckled lightly. “Well, we don’t want to interrupt Yagami’s party. Why don’t you join us?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to!”</p>
<p>With reluctance, Light reiterated the invitation. “Of course Emily. Please join us.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Light.” Her crooked smile grew, charm dripping from her. “You’re all so welcoming.”</p>
<p>As they headed across the campus, Kathryn hung back, turning her attention to the very grumpy L. “You coming Ryuga?”</p>
<p>L watched as Light and his friends disappeared through the double doors of the commissary. Pressing his thumb to his lip, he scuffed along beside her, leaning close so his words stayed between the two of them. “Do you really think this is a good idea?”</p>
<p>“You want to get closer to him, don’t you?” She bumped her hand against the back of his. “Come on, let’s catch a Kira.”</p>
<p>“I should have never told you my student alias.”</p>
<p>“Please.” She scoffed with a grin. “Like I couldn’t have found another way to be here with you. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep your eye on Light. Let’s see if we can shake him.” Kathryn whispered as she and L walked through the commissary doors and joined the others.</p>
<p>“Just be mindful that you’re dealing with Kira. I don’t want you to put yourself in any unnecessary danger.” He warned her as gently as he could, an edge in his voice apparent when he spoke.</p>
<p>“Says the man that introduced himself to Light as L.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m starting to understand your reaction yesterday.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe Watari is right. Maybe you do care about me the way I care about you…Now is not the time to concern myself with this.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey Emily, over here!” Haruto called across the cafeteria, he and Chimon settling in around a table Light had already claimed.</p>
<p>Kathryn waved back to him before mumbling to L. “Let’s grab something to eat and go sit with them. I’m just going to have coffee. You want me to get you one?”</p>
<p>The two of them shuffled through the line, L stopping at the cake. Pressing his thumb to his lip, he pondered which piece to get.</p>
<p>“Yes, but don’t prepare it for me. You can’t do anything to reveal your familiarity towards me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I already thought of that.” She smiled softly at him. “Stop worrying. It’s going to be fine.” She fiddled with the coffee machine, acting like it was harder to use than it was in a veiled attempt to buy them more time to talk.</p>
<p>“You’re not accustomed to detective work outside of a lab. You have no idea how this could go. Corpses are a lot different than living suspects.” His statement came out harsher than he meant, his accent slipping onto the ends of his words.</p>
<p>“Again, this from the man that usually uses proxies.” She immediately calmed her voice, his accent confirming the stress she already knew she was causing him. “I promise it will be ok. Please trust me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s awful to be on the other side of this...</em>
</p>
<p>L chose the largest piece of strawberry cake there was and he and Kathryn went to the cashier. L paid for his cake and both coffees before they headed to join the group, taking the last two empty seats at the table.</p>
<p>“So Emily, have you been in Tokyo long?” Light immediately jumped on her. Even though the table was round, there was no denying he was seated at the head of it.</p>
<p>“I just arrived last week.”</p>
<p>“How do you like the dormitories here? I hear the parties are something else.” He questioned her, acting like he was interested in what she had to say.</p>
<p>“I’m living off campus actually.” She smiled at him with a saccharine falseness.</p>
<p>“Oh, do you have an apartment or are you staying with relatives?”</p>
<p>“I have a little place of my own.”</p>
<p>“Is it within walking distance?” Light persisted.</p>
<p>“Why such an interest in where I’m staying Light?” Kathryn ran her finger back and forth along the edge of the table, never breaking eye contact with him.</p>
<p>“Just making conversation.” He smirked at her slyly. He wasn’t sure what this was or if she was who she said, but he was determined to take the offensive. “I’m curious what it’s like going to To-Oh for a student that isn’t native to Japan, but I assume that is your situation as well, Ryuga.”</p>
<p>“That’s a bold assumption, Yagami-Kun. I don’t see what my living situation has to do with anything.”</p>
<p>They glared at each other, their eyes challenging the other in a contest only they knew the rules to.</p>
<p>“So, what do you guys do for fun around here?” Kathryn halted their exchange, stopping them before things escalated further.</p>
<p>“We spend a lot of time studying, but we go out, too. There’re parties. It’s like any other college.” Haruto interrupted the simmering hostility between the two prideful young men. Their aggressive banter didn't seem out of place for the two top students at To-Oh, but no one wanted to be audience to such a blatant battle of egos.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but they’re talking about imposing a curfew since Kira showed up.” Chimon spoke up for the first and last time in the conversation. He would definitely be the shy one of the group.</p>
<p>“That’s so stupid. Kira doesn’t kill students. He kills criminals that deserve it.” Haruto grumbled his disapproval. “Why should this affect our freshman year?”</p>
<p>“So you support Kira?” Kathryn questioned innocently.</p>
<p>“You know who Kira is?” Haruto asked, never considering Kira’s reach outside of Japan.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. Kira is a world-wide phenomenon, wouldn’t you agree Light?” She returned her eyes to him with a grin.</p>
<p>“Phenomenon seems a bit over the top. You sound like the websites dedicated to him.” Light retorted with a carefree laugh.</p>
<p>“Do I? I didn’t know there was such a thing. How did you find out about them? Searching for Kira online?”</p>
<p>Shifting in his chair, Light’s face dropped slightly, a detail not lost on L as he shoved another fork full of cake into his mouth. Light never expected the conversation to turn to Kira, and he certainly didn’t think a stranger would be so forward. “Heh, I think since Kira’s last known location was in Japan, we take more of an interest than other countries do. It’s our police that are working day and night to catch him, so it seem obvious our people would be more invested in the case.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t agree with what he’s doing?” She stared him down over the rim of her coffee cup, taking a long swig of the bitter liquid.</p>
<p>“I admit our justice system is flawed, but that doesn’t mean I support Kira.”</p>
<p>“Being the son of the Superintendent of Special Investigations must have given you a strong sense of justice, Yagami-Kun.” L interjected, twisting the knife he had placed in Light's back at the commencement ceremony.</p>
<p>Light’s handsome features were tainted with a scowl. “What are you implying Ryuga?”</p>
<p>“It’s simply an observation.”</p>
<p>“That’s correct, but you can’t base your opinions of me solely on what you’ve heard about me.” Light’s words were friendly, but there was no doubt he was implying he knew L had investigated him.</p>
<p>“Then perhaps we should get to know each other better.” L licked the back of his fork clean.</p>
<p>Crossing his arms across his chest, Light leaned back in his chair. “And how do you suggest we do that?”</p>
<p>“A game of tennis. Tomorrow. Say 2:30pm, after our classes are done for the day.”</p>
<p>Light’s lips curled at the corners, cocking his head towards him. “Bring it on.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“That went so well! God, did you see him squirm back there? Damn. There’s no way he isn’t Kira and you are <em>so</em> right. The more you’re around him, the more likely he is to slip up in front of you.” Having accomplished what she came to do, Kathryn and L left the commissary behind them. Kathryn’s speech tumbled from her, excitement bubbling from every word as she and L walked in stride down the sidewalk encircling the quad.</p>
<p>L smiled beneath his thumb pressed to his lips. “It yielded better results than I had anticipated.”</p>
<p>Immediately dropping her voice to a whisper, she moved closer to him, her arm brushing against his long white sleeve with every step. “Maybe we better talk about this when we aren’t on campus. We don’t know the extent of his powers.”</p>
<p>“I think that would be prudent.” He hunched closer to her, a playful grin twitching on his lips. “So now you think he has super hearing?”</p>
<p>“Yes, magic ears that can use echolocation to find his victims.”</p>
<p>“Or perhaps it’s his eyes that give him his Kira abilities.”</p>
<p>“An ancient artifact that grants him super human hearing that allows him to know his victims’ whereabouts and all he has to do is look at someone and know if they deserve to die. Yup, we’ve figured it all out.”</p>
<p>“You know we sound ridiculous <em>Emily</em>.”</p>
<p>“I know, <em>Ryuga</em>. I know.”</p>
<p>“Miss Mason, if you’re done with your classes for the day, may I offer you a ride home?”</p>
<p>Once again, she bumped her hand against the back of his, letting it linger rather than moving it away. He carefully slipped his hand into hers, pressing their palms together before simultaneously intertwining their fingers.</p>
<p>“Why yes, that’s very kind of you.” Eyes softening as she looked up at him, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go home.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>All eyes followed Light as he walked across campus with Kiyomi Takada by his side. Lovely in both demeanor and looks, her intelligence was often disregarded, though it rarely bothered her. She enjoyed being known for her beauty and knew that she and Light would be the kind of couple that would inevitably draw stares from jealous peers and they stirred up no shortage of gossip as they passed by a group of their fellow students.</p>
<p>“Looks like Yagami already has the attention of Miss To-Oh herself.”</p>
<p>“Did you really expect anything less? He’s the freaking top student, tied with that Hideki. Look at him. He’s going to have the pick of any of the girls here. Guys like us don’t stand a chance against him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but did you see the chick Hideki was walking with earlier? Total knock out. Apparently you don’t have to look like Yagami to get a girl like that.”</p>
<p>“No, you just have to have money and brains…or just money.”</p>
<p>“Wait, are they <em>together</em> or were they just walking together?”</p>
<p>“They looked pretty cozy when they got in that limo.”</p>
<p>“Ryuga was with a girl?”</p>
<p>“Kyoko, seriously, get over it already.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a rush! Being that close to a serial killer…” Kathryn kicked her shoes off at the door before she flopped on the couch in her usual spot, still high on meeting Light. “He seems so…normal. Damn, there is no end to how dangerous he could be. Between those looks and that charm-“</p>
<p>“Kathryn, do you need a moment?” Annoyance was thick in L’s voice, a scowl shadowing his eyes more than usual. He didn’t like her attention on others, let alone having to listen to her gush over his prime suspect.</p>
<p>“Aww, does the World’s Greatest Detective not want to share Kira?” She wiggled her toes at him as he scuffed by to get to his spot next to her. “You can have all the credit when you catch his ass, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind sharing the victory. Working with the Task Force has not accomplished what I had hoped, but it has served my purposes. As you know, this case has been the most challenging of my career and even with their assistance, it’s been frustrating to say the least.”</p>
<p>
  <em>But if it wasn’t for this case, I may have never found you. In fact, the probability that I would have ever sought you out is less than one percent. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been more help.” She spoke with a sincerity he wasn’t used to receiving.</p>
<p>“You’ve been more helpful than you will ever know.” He stared at her, smiling when her eyes met his. “Before this case, I never considered working in person with others. I think that no matter how much cooperation I get from outside sources, I’m going to be the one to take him down. I know how he thinks. I understand him.” He gripped his fingers into his knees and frowned.</p>
<p>“Why do you think you’re like him? You’re nothing like him.” She looked at him with confused amazement, laughing with a laugh that skated the line of exasperation.</p>
<p>“Because we’re both childish-“</p>
<p>“Childlike. You’re childlike.”</p>
<p>“And stubborn.”</p>
<p>“I think the word you’re looking for is <em>determined</em>.”</p>
<p>“Arrogant.”</p>
<p>“Confident.”</p>
<p>“We both have strong convictions as to what justice is.”</p>
<p>“No, <em>you</em> have strong convictions. He’s just an ass that thinks he’s a god.”</p>
<p>“I’m assuming that although we are at odds, he too, is enjoying our battle of wits.”</p>
<p>“Dim-wit maybe…” She mumbled, a pout forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to concede that I’m right, are you?” His mouth twitched away his smile, knowing he had pushed all the right buttons to get her riled up. This was a competition of words, and he relished having an aggressive opponent, but she was no ordinary challenger. She was his closest companion, and arguably knew him better than even Watari, and though he believed he possessed all the traits he claimed to have, just hearing her defense of him caused the butterflies that rested in his stomach begin to stir.</p>
<p>“Ok, L, I’ll give you that you and Kira are both brilliant. He’s managed to evade you this far and I’m sure your game of cat and mouse is exhilarating for both of you, if for no other reason than you’re making his plans more challenging, and each time he bests you makes it that much more satisfying to him, and for you…well when was the last time you were matched in intelligence? But trust me when I tell you, that is where the similarities end.” She berated him, the assertive nature of her tone still sweet as she told him all the ways he was wrong. His eyes gazed at her as she regaled him with a barrage of reasons why he was nothing like Light Yagami.</p>
<p>“…and just because you have solved more cases than anyone in the history of detectives, and Kira is probably going to go down as the world’s most prolific serial killer doesn’t mean you’re alike. You both have two completely different views of what justice is. And another thing…” She trailed off mid-rant. “Why are you smiling at me?”</p>
<p>“Am I?” The smile he failed at hiding only grew wider beneath the thumb he pressed to his lips.</p>
<p>She sighed in resignation, returning his smile as she leaned back against the couch. “Fine. You win.”</p>
<p>“Let’s call it a tie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everyone! I wanted to share some beautiful art <a href="https://supermarine-silvally.tumblr.com"> Supermarine-Silvally </a> made of Kathryn for this Chapter!!!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 15-Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a reminder that internal thoughts are in italics and dreams are in bold Italics.🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fifteen-Love.” L called out, once again serving the tennis ball to Light with a velocity that only comes from a full on offensive.</p><p>“Jesus, Ryuga. Ever think of warming up first?” Though he chuckled the words, Light was never fond of being caught off-guard and he’d be damned if L was going to get the best of him again.</p><p>“He who strikes first wins.”</p><p>Light’s eyes narrowed. <em>Is that so?</em></p><p>With every lob, the crowd they drew became larger and the excited murmur of conversations jumbled into nonsense. Some spectators were impressed, other jealous, and some just flat out star struck by the two top students of the Freshman Class, but no matter where you listened, there was no shortage of gossip from those that looked on.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Those two <em>again</em>? Why do we even bother showing up?”</p><p>“They’re the top students <em>and</em> amazing athletes?”</p><p>“This is exciting and would be great for the tennis team if we can get them to join.”</p><p>“Look how good my Ryuga is! He’s even better than Light and he’s the junior national champion.”</p><p>“Kyoko!”</p><p>An irritated sigh went unnoticed by the chattering students from the unknown young woman camouflaged in the crowd behind the gushing Kyoko, twisting her ponytail around her fingers while she watched the game come to a close.</p><p>“Set. Six games to four. Light Yagami wins.” The ref’s call ended the game.</p><p>The two young men shook hands over the net, a politeness more for show than any true comradery.</p><p>“Good game, Ryuga. I haven't played like that in a while." Light's compliment only sincere because he won. "How about we go get something to drink? I have something I’d like to ask you.”</p><p>“Since you beat me, you can ask me anything, but you should know something first.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>“Well, I suspect, Light Yagami, that you may in fact be Kira. Keeping that in mind, you may ask me whatever you want.”</p><p>“Me? Kira? Haha, come on Ryuga. That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“I am thinking it’s a factor of one percent. I’m hoping to become certain you are <em>not</em> Kira and have you join the investigation." L glanced across the crowd that still cheered them on. "Regardless, there are too many people around to talk freely about the Kira case.”</p><p>“I know a café where we can have some privacy. Let’s go.”</p><p>Light led the way through the crowd, taking advantage of the path many students were cutting for him. L followed closely behind when, buried in the sea of people, his eyes met the amber ones he had grown so fond of.</p><p>The moment he looked at her, Kathryn couldn’t help but light up. “Good game Ryuga. Very impressive.”</p><p>He wandered his path deliberately to get closer to her, his whisper tickling her ear. “I’m glad you’re here.” He grazed his hand against hers, a subtle action only Kyoko saw. “I’m going to get coffee with him. I will see you at home.”</p><p>“Ok…I will see you at home.”</p><p>Kathryn watched as L caught up with his number one suspect, keeping her eyes on him until he vanished from the safety of her sight. He was now at the mercy of Kira and there was nothing she could do about it. Sighing, she turned to head back to HQ, practically knocking over a deflated Kyoko.</p><p>Any other time, she would have felt compassion for the disappointed girl, but between knowing L would be spending the afternoon alone with Light and listening to Kyoko’s incessant blabbering about him during the tennis match, she was unable to muster even an ounce of patience. Tipping her head sideways, Kathryn smiled with her usual sweetness, but smugness leaked onto her face.</p><p>“By the way. He’s <em>my</em> Ryuga.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn knocked on the door to L’s suite, rapping her knuckles against the metal with unnecessary force. The soft, muffled click of dress shoes became louder as Watari approached to grant her entry.</p><p>“Back so soon My Dear?” Watari stepped aside to let her in.</p><p>“He went to get coffee with Light.” Kathryn blurted, kicking her shoes off before heading into the common room and slumping down on the couch, not listening to a word he had said to her.</p><p>“I know how difficult it is when you care about him. He’s willful and at times down right stubborn, but it’s only his nature. He means no harm by it.”</p><p>“I don’t care that he’s a stubborn ass. I care that one day his actions are going to get him killed.”</p><p>“I understand, but he’s intelligent and cautious. I trust his instincts. He’s not usually wrong.” He tried to reassure her, but his words had no meaning to her.</p><p>“He never showed his face for any other case, why this one? He’s being reckless, especially getting up close and personal with Light, who we all know is Kira…” Her frustration was overridden by fear as she gave him a joking half-hearted smile. “You're his dad, can’t you just ground him when he does something stupid?"</p><p>Watari chuckled, his eyes warming his wrinkled face. “I couldn’t ground him when he was a child, he certainly isn’t going to listen to me as an adult.”</p><p>"I was kidding," She sighed, “Can’t blame me though.”</p><p>“It will be alright. Between us, I’m tracking his phone so I know his whereabouts at all times.”</p><p>“That makes me feel better. That way if Kira kills him and tosses him in an ally somewhere we can get his body back. Hell, I can do his autopsy.”</p><p>“Kathryn…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Watari. It really does help that you know where he is, but it isn’t enough to stop me from worrying about him.”</p><p>“I know, dear, I know.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I wonder how that tennis game with Ryuzaki and Light went?” Matsuda absently filled his cup, coffee spilling over the rim and collecting in the bottom of the saucer.</p><p>“I don’t know dude, but it had Chief in a mood this morning.” Ukita answered as he handed him a napkin.</p><p>“I don’t think he likes that Light is a suspect. It seems ridiculous to even entertain the idea…” Aizawa waited in frustration for Matsuda to get out of the way so he could get his own cup refilled.</p><p>Ukita frowned as he stepped to the side, attempting to let Aizawa have access to the coffee pot. “Or maybe he’s worried there’s going to be something there. Ryuzaki didn’t just come up with that theory out of thin air. It is suspicious that he was being followed by Raye and now Raye’s dead, not to mention his fiancé ends up dead who just happened to work with Ryuzaki in the past. Plus Light could have access to police records. He’s smart and it wouldn’t take much to hack into Chief’s sign in on the NPA database. Shit, he probably wouldn’t even need to hack. All he would need to do is figure out his password and I bet money it’s either Light’s or Sayu’s birthday.”</p><p>“Come on Ukita. Don’t tell me you’re starting to suspect him now, too. We’ve known him since he was a kid. Besides, how would he be able to kill all those people in prison? It doesn’t make sense.” Aizawa groaned, realizing the creamer was empty.</p><p>“I’m just saying there are an awful lot of coincidences is all.” Ukita defended his position mildly before nodding at Kathryn sitting in the chair in the corner by the window. “What’s her deal? She’s been quiet all day.”</p><p>“I think she’s looking over a translation of Raye’s notes from when he was tailing Light.” Matsuda offered as he threw the coffee-soaked napkin in the trash bin.</p><p>“Is an American liaison even necessary? This is clearly a case for Japan.” Aizawa questioned, suspicion in his tone.</p><p>Ukita shrugged. “Yeah, but I’m sure Ryuzaki has contacts all over the world and I’m not surprised America would want to be represented on this case.”</p><p>Their voices hummed, words nothing more than meaningless garble in the background of her reading. She couldn’t understand what they were saying, and frankly she couldn’t care less. Her mind was busy looking for messages to be deciphered from the pages, meticulously combing through the notes that would be Raye’s last testament in the name of justice.</p><p>
  <em><b>No reason for suspicion.</b> He didn’t see anything off about Light, that he was nothing more than a typical student. From what L has told me of Mogi’s surveillence of Light, Raye’s experience is almost identical. Studies. Goes on dates. Talks to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn that gets me. I know I’ve only seen Light twice now, but there was nothing that seemed like he’s the kind to talk his actions through out loud. He’s calm. Self-assured. He doesn’t strike me as someone that would ever let his thoughts be seen. It could be mistaken for weakness and I can’t imagine Light Yagami ever being weak, especially after that tennis match earlier today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, something’s off, but what? It’s like the bastard has an imaginary friend…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, L isn’t going to be happy I’m back on the supernatural theory. He isn’t wrong though. How stupid must I sound to him, a freaking insane person that thinks a serial killer is literally in league with the devil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How else do you explain the distance killings though? The person would have to have the kind of pull to command prison officials all over the world to do his bidding for him. Forget that. The sheer volume of murders is too much. Something is wrong here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do you prove something exists when you can’t see it?</em>
</p><p>The sudden appearance of Watari in the doorway made the room fall silent, all eyes on him. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Chief Yagami has collapsed of a suspected heart attack. He is being brought to the hospital as we speak. You will be kept up to date on his progress and are relieved of your duties for the day.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn paced the common room of L’s suite, from the window all the way to her room and back. This habit was something she shared with L and she was certain their unsettlement was beginning to show on the finish of the hardwood floor.</p><p>It had been several hours since Chief Yagami was rushed to the hospital with no word on his condition. L was with Light when they simultaneously received the news, and immediately after dismissing the Task Force for the day, Watari left to wait for L at the hospital. Aizawa left to be with his family, while Ukita and Matsuda went to tell Mogi the news, who was at the NPA handling the phones for the day. Kathryn had been invited along with them, but refused the invitation. She wanted to be there when L got home.</p><p>Kathryn had the suite to herself and had decided to spend the trudging hours baking the blueberry cinnamon pie she had promised L so many weeks ago, now cooling on the marble countertop and filling the rooms with spicy sweetness, but nothing quelled the nervous energy coursing through her until she heard the door open.</p><p>“L!” She rushed to him and flung her arms around his neck, resting her face on his chest. “How’s Chief Yagami doing?”</p><p>“His condition is stable.” Wrapping his arms around her, he set his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. “It smells good in here.”</p><p>“I baked you a pie.”</p><p>“You did?” His heart thumped so hard he wondered if she could feel it against her cheek. It had only ever been Watari that baked things for him. “That was thoughtful.”</p><p>“Why don’t you two go sit and I will bring you each a piece.” Watari sneaked up behind them, hoping they would move so he could get in the suite and shut the door.</p><p>“Come on.” Pulling away from him, she took his hand and led him to their spots on the couch. “Tell me all about your day with Light.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L and Kathryn sat on the couch, plates on the coffee table smeared with the purple goo and crumbs that remained after the pie was long gone.</p><p>“I suppose in retrospect I shouldn’t have provoked Light in his father’s hospital room, but I didn’t want to miss an opportunity to pressure him. His answers while I tested him were calculated, yet he still underestimated how I would try to trick him into revealing that he is Kira.”</p><p>“I’m just miffed you told him he’s a suspect. I understand why you did it, but you will not stop giving me reason to worry about you.”</p><p>“And you won’t stay home when I clearly have expressed that I do not want you at college with me.”</p><p>“You were happy to seem me there today and you know it, but of course you didn’t need me there, especially with your biggest fan gushing over you for the whole damn tennis match.”</p><p>“What are you referring to?” He shifted his weight closer to her, confusion slight on his brow.</p><p>“I don’t know who she is, some little chick with glasses and a bob haircut. She couldn't shut her mouth about you.” She nestled closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>Kathryn…are you jealous? Attention from another female poses no threat to our friendship…are you being territorial over me for other reasons?</em>
</p><p>“I surmise that was bothersome, but I don’t know her and quite honestly, don’t care to.”</p><p>“Good. I wouldn’t want to have to smack her.” Laughter rippled through her, but there was no mistake that she wasn’t kidding.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t want to force you to resort to violence.” He smiled, leaning his weight against her side, his eyes heavy with exhaustion.</p><p>“So while you were gone, I was looking over Raye’s notes you gave me and…”</p><p>L rested his head on her shoulder, his breath even and deepening with every exhale, his eyes closed tightly to shut out the light that still flooded HQ.</p><p>She smiled at him gently and nuzzled her face against his soft, messy locks that brushed her cheek. “Sweet Dreams L.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> It’s breezy and warm in the garden today.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The flowers are in bloom.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Purple and red blossoms challenge the brown of the Earth, assisted by green vines that twist in braids and twirls along the white trellis.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I lay down in the grass, soft like linen and everything has the scent of honeysuckles and strawberry blossoms.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The wind caresses my hair with invisible fingers.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It has form, it’s tangible but I don’t try to touch it.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Melodies sing from nowhere, but they’re everywhere.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I can’t understand the words, they have no meaning…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>But they persist in elegant notes and the blue jay nods its head to the sound…</b></em>
</p><p>L’s slowly woke from the first restful sleep he could recall since the case started, though he was still disoriented as he opened his eyes. The room looked tilted, but he wasn’t on the floor and it took a moment to realize he hadn’t fallen asleep in his chair like he usually did. The shapeless song that haunted his dream took form in this waking world.</p><p>“and I promise I’ll never</p><p>Not love you forever</p><p>As long as there’s ocean and sea.</p><p>And I promise we’ll never</p><p>Be lonely together</p><p>As long as you promise</p><p>To forever love me.”</p><p>Kathryn voice was little more than a whisper, coaxing him to the realization that he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. For an unknown reason, momentary horror filled him.</p><p>He jolted up, tucking his legs tight to his chest, eyes wide as he stared at her. “My apologies Kathryn. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”</p><p>“Literally.” Her laughter was accompanied by her smile that turned her eyes into amber half-moons. “You literally fell asleep <em>on</em> me.”</p><p>“I assure you it wasn’t my intent-…were you singing to me?”</p><p>“Yup, and I was petting your hair too. It’s my right as your pillow.”</p><p>“It was lovely…”</p><p>“…Thanks. My grandfather sings it. It don't know where it's from.” She looked at her lap, the pink rosiness of her cheeks deepening to scarlet. “We should finish what we were talking about, but would it be alright if I go shower and get my pajamas on. It’s been a long day and I-“</p><p>“Of course. I would like to shower and change as well.”</p><p>“Want to wash that tennis match off you, huh?” She teased him gently.</p><p>“He bested me, yes, but he won’t get the opportunity to do so again.”</p><p>“I have no doubt.” She unfolded her legs from beneath her, stretching her arms over her head. “Ok, give me twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Kathryn, before you go…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Please sing the song to me one more time.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re quick.” Kathryn smirked at the detective, hunched up on the couch in the same spot she had left him. His hair was bordering on drenched, little drops of water pulling weightily at the ends of each inky spike until they surrendered to the fall, soaking into his clean white shirt. “I would have taken you for a shower thinker.”</p><p>“Your assumption is correct, but I was eager to return to our conversation…to the case.” He replied flatly, hoping his voice didn’t betray how much he wanted to return to her company.</p><p>He cocked his head at her with curiosity in his eyes. Damp chestnut ringlets, almost black, lay loosely along her shoulders, the scent of summer blossoms wafted with every move she made. The strap of her lavender tank top drooped down her shoulder, green shorts with tiny frogs on them barely skimming the top of her thighs. Gripped in her hand was a black and grey plaid blanket big enough to be used as a bedspread. “Kathryn, why are you dragging a blanket behind you?”</p><p>“It’s going to be cold in these pajamas so I brought a blanket.”</p><p>“Then you should wear warmer pajamas.”</p><p>“It’s springtime though and I want to wear these.”</p><p>“That hardly seems practical.”</p><p>
  <em>Why am I arguing with her? If she wants to wear that, what is it to me?</em>
</p><p>Puffing out her bottom lip, she pouted at him, her eyes becoming huge and round. “Jammies aren’t supposed to be practical. They’re supposed to be cute and comfy.” She flopped on the couch next to him, hitting his shoulder as she snuggled in. “Keep being like this and I won’t share my blanket.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I’m not cold.” He gave her a playful smirk.</p><p>“Oh, you will be buddy. Give your hair about ten minutes to soak your shirt. We’ll see who’s cold.”</p><p>“It will not be me, I assure you.”</p><p>
  <em>Why am I treating this like a challenge? This is ridiculously childish. Did Light beating me at tennis today really affect me that much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I persist in this, I’ll win the argument but will lose out on cuddling with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps I should wait ten minutes and pretend to be cold, whether I am or not…</em>
</p><p>“Guess what?” Not waiting for him to reply, she draped the blanket over both of them and cuddled up next to him, a sweet and triumphant smile on her lips. “I win…if this is ok of course.”</p><p>“Yes it’s ok. I have no objections to <em>letting</em> you win or sharing a blanket with you. It’s actually quite soft.”</p><p>“And fuzzy.” Tucking her legs underneath herself, she sat so she was facing him. “You know what I learned today?”</p><p>“What did you learn today?”</p><p>“I learned that both Mogi and Raye thought Light talked to himself an awful lot…almost like he wasn’t alone.”</p><p>"I thought you were going to say something like that.” He sighed, resignation taking him over. Although it seemed ridiculous, he couldn’t say with one hundred percent certainty that she was incorrect. “Alright, Kathryn. I’ll play along. Tell me your theories.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The early morning sun just began to peek into the windows of HQ, not yet illuminating the common room with its glorious, but intrusive glow.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, Scotland Yard is on the pho-“</p><p>Watari stopped mid-sentence, his eyes softening when he found L and Kathryn sound asleep, their heads resting on opposite arms of the couch, snuggled warmly under the blanket they shared. He could only assume their feet were nestled together where they met in the middle.</p><p>His smile widened with fatherly affection. Whatever the inspectors wanted could wait. They will just have to accept that L was unavailable at the moment and will return their call at his earliest convenience.</p><p>
  <em>Sleep well, my boy. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear Readers~</p><p>I really wanted to post this yesterday seeing as that was the 4 month anniversary of the day I posted the first 8 chapters of this story, but better late than never! </p><p>I just want take a moment to thank everyone that has been reading this and continues to come along on this journey with me. I wrote this in April of 2019 and was absolutely terrified to post it, but after a lot of building up my courage, I did and I want you all to know how grateful I am to each and every one of you for your support. It means the world to me and I can't thank you enough. 🖤 ~Asraella</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b> My mother &amp; father. Wammy. Kathryn. Nate. Mihael.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>They all stand in a circle.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I am in the middle.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>My father is no longer present.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>My mother smiles.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Red seeps through her shirt.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She fades into nothingness.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Please don’t leave me…</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Wammy drops to the floor and disappears.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Nate and Mello look at each other and blink from existence.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Kathryn smiles, too. She becomes translucent, turning into petals as she blows away.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Please don’t leave me…</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. L. Wake up.” Kathryn set her hand gently on his shoulder, giving him a little shake to help pull him from his nightmare. “I can’t leave you for a second, can I?”</p><p>L opened his eyes to her smile, a kind sight for the disoriented detective, who was still tucked snuggly under the blanket they had shared the night before. She sat on the edge of the couch, looking down at him as he found his bearings, no longer in her pajamas, but dressed for the day in jeans and a black sweater with her hair pulled into a ponytail. With an open palm, he rubbed one eye as he sat up. “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“You dozed off sometime around 11. It’s 8:30 now, so about 9 and a half hours. Pretty good for you or so Watari has told me.”</p><p>He sighed a quiet groan as he sat up. “Where did you go?”</p><p>“I had a call with Alison at 7 and then I took a shower. I’m sorry, but you sleep so little, I just didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize.” He moved so he was sitting in his usual hunch, but leaning against the arm of the sofa so he could continue to face her. “My sleep must have gotten restless when you left, but you are not responsible for that.”</p><p>“Well, Watari’s going to bring us some coffee and doughnuts before you have class.”</p><p>“Right…” His eyes darkened. “Kathryn, I trust you won’t show up at college today.”</p><p>“Do I have to promise you that?” She pouted in jest, but there was no doubt she didn’t want to agree.</p><p>He set his hand on top of hers. “Please. I need to concentrate on Light and I don’t need to be concerned with your safety.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know my name," She protested gently.</p><p>“I know, but we don’t know the extent of his reach. He could very well discover it.”</p><p>“It’s okay for you though and you even told him who you are.”</p><p>“I have protections around my identity that you do not. Now please, give me your assurances that you will stay here where I know you will be safe.”</p><p>“I will stay put today, but only because I have to work on some stuff for Alison.” She raised her eyes to meet his. “When is your first class?”</p><p>“10:30, but Light has Criminal Law at 9.”</p><p>“Heh, ironic I suppose." She scoffed, the inability to hide her disgust becoming apparent. "I guess I’m glad that’s one less class I have to worry about you being in with him.”</p><p>“You can rest assured that I only have one class with him on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the semester.”</p><p>“Only one class those days, huh?” Standing from the couch, she balled up the blanket and hugged it to her chest, making it easier to bring it back to her room. “It’s going to be a long semester.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Light stared at the clock that hung over the white board, watching the minute hand slowly approach the 12 on the dial. Resting his chin in his palm, he leaned on the table, gripping the coffee cup a little too tightly as he waited for class to begin. He yawned and stretched his arms behind him before slumping in his seat. He didn’t want to admit it, but his father’s condition caused him a restless night before.</p><p>“Hey Light-o. You want me to stay with you during class today?”</p><p>Light cast a glare in the direction of the Shinigami.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t answer you Ryuk. You should know that by now.</em>
</p><p>“Oh right. You can’t talk to me right now. I will wait for you in the quad then.” Ryuk floated through the wall, vanishing from Light’s view.</p><p>Nine o’clock on the dot and the doors to the lecture hall close behind the dark haired young man that strode to the front of the lecture hall. Light’s eye followed him, watching as he tucked his messenger bag beneath the lectern, taking his rightful place in front of the class.</p><p>“Good Morning. I am Professor Yoshida’s teaching assistant and will be taking over his class for the remainder of the term. I am Mikami Teru.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How was class today?” Kathryn smiled sweetly up at L from where she sat on the couch as he walked through the door to his suite.</p><p>“Kathryn, please don’t.”</p><p>She gazed at him with innocent doe-eyes. “Don’t what?”</p><p>“I saw you.”</p><p>“No you didn’t.”</p><p>“Kathryn, you were keeping an eye on me as I was keeping an eye on Light.” He stepped up onto the cushion next to her and settled into his hunch. “You promised. You promised you’d stay home.”</p><p>“I did stay home…mostly, and I only left to go pick up something from the NPA to have faxed to Alison and since I was out I thought…” She hung her head, gazing at him from under thick black lashes. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Watari is at your disposal for all your needs, work related or otherwise. If he, for some reason, is unavailable, you could ask any of the people that work in the lobby. There is no reason to leave this building. None whatsoever. We discussed this and I thought I was very clear.”</p><p>“I’m not your prisoner, remember?”</p><p>Placing his fingertips beneath her chin, he gently lifted her face to meet his stare, letting his thumb caress her jaw before resting his hand on top of his knee. “Kathryn, do you know what I did today? I spent half the day observing Light and the other half watching you, and though you are quite the lovely distraction, I can’t be concerned with your safety while I’m trying to find evidence to prove that Light is Kira.”</p><p>“Do you know what it’s like to know that bastard knows you’re L? That you’re the one that called his ass out on TV? You have to know you’re in danger.”</p><p>“We have been over this. He doesn’t know my name and therefore he can’t kill me.” His words seemed harsh, but his tone was soft.</p><p>She rested her hand on top of his. “We don’t know that for sure. Hell, he could try to kill you without using whatever messed up magic he uses to cause heart attacks. Did you even think of that? He doesn’t need a name and a face to kill you the old fashioned way.”</p><p>“I….Well, I suppose I didn’t consider that, but why would I be an exception to his usual method?”</p><p>“Umm, to get rid of you without knowing your name.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s clear we aren’t able to separate our friendship from our professional lives, so-“</p><p>“You’re not sending me away. Even if you do, I will just quit my job and fly back here. There’s no going back now. You’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to suggest that.” He brushed the hair out of her eyes before tracing his fingertips along her cheek. “Since you won’t stay away from To-Oh, I want to make sure you can protect yourself. Tomorrow morning. 6am. We’re going to the roof.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I need to know you can defend yourself.”</p><p>“Defend myself?” She giggled at him, her crooked smile making her look childlike. “You will be happy to know I can take care of myself quite well.”</p><p>“I do not doubt your abilities, but you can never have enough skills in your arsenal of self-defense. We’ll go over some simple techniques that you can use in the occurrence that you find yourself in a physical altercation with someone.”</p><p>“Ok then. 5am.”</p><p>“5am? Is there a reason you want to subject yourself to even less sleep than what’s normal for you?”</p><p>She walked her fingers up his white sleeve, skipping her fingers along the fabric. “Maybe I just want to watch the sunrise with you…I mean, if we’re going up to the roof anyway…”</p><p>“5am then.”</p><p>“Good. I’m glad that’s settled. Now look at what Jenna sent me. Well, it’s actually from my grandparents, but they gave it to Jenna and Jenna sent it here…anyway…” She reached between the cushions of the couch and pulled out something that looked akin to a coloring book, handing it to him. “It’s a book of puzzles. You know, crosswords, word searches, hidden pictures, riddles, and all that good stuff. I know the case is very time intensive, but if you need a break, we can add this to the list of stuff we can do.”</p><p>“Can I interest you in doing one of the crossword puzzles now?”</p><p>“Are you sure you have time?” Her voice was even, but her eyes sparkled with anticipation, wide caramel irises softly imploring him.</p><p>
  <em>No one has ever looked at me the way you do, Kathryn, and I never want anyone else to….damn it.</em>
</p><p>“I think I can spare some time for you.” He nestled closer to her. “The last time I did a crossword…”</p><p>“Beyond’s case.” She rested her hand on top of his knee, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth against his jeans.</p><p>“Yes, so I welcome a new memory involving a crossword…and you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You weren’t kidding when you said you had a mean right hook.” L shook his hand back and forth, the sting her fist left still burning his skin.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I told you I know how to fight.” Walking over to him, Kathryn took his hand in hers and examined the red welt that swelled in his palm. “I really am sorry.”</p><p>“There’s no need for apologies. It’s my own fault for insisting you put your full force behind it and for using my hand as your intended target. In a few moments, it will be as if it never happened.”</p><p>“Ok.” Kathryn nodded thoughtfully. “Now what?”</p><p>“You’ve proven you can handle yourself in fisticuffs. Perhaps I should show you some other techniques you can use if you find yourself at a disadvantage. Are you familiar with Capoeira?”</p><p>“Cappa what?”</p><p>“Capoeira. It’s an Afro-Brazilian martial art. It can be quite useful when finding yourself in a position less than favorable to retaliation with a traditional punch one uses in pugilism.”</p><p>“So, like, if you’re knocked to the ground?”</p><p>“Precisely.” A smile cocked on one-half of his mouth. “I can teach you some basic moves that will benefit you if you find yourself in that situation.”</p><p>“Where did you learn this impressive skill?”</p><p>“Naomi.”</p><p>“Naomi?”</p><p>“Yes. You seem surprised.”</p><p>“I was under the impression you never met her…I mean...I thought this was the first case you ever worked on in person with other people.”</p><p>“She didn’t teach me in person. She suggested it to me in one of our conversations. Other than few pointers she gave me over a one-way video conference, I taught the art to myself.”</p><p>“Huh, I guess I just thought you knew how to fight since you were a child.”</p><p>“I did. I had to when I was…detained. The large man that brought me my evening food taught me to fight, sometimes forcing me to do so in order to eat. I’m still not sure why he prepared me in such a way, but he did.” His eyes stared into a faraway memory before returning his stare to Kathryn. “Capoeira assisted me in honing my skills.”</p><p>She placed her hand softly on his arm, giving it a squeeze. She wasn’t sure if a hug would make him feel better or not, but she at least wanted to attempt reassurance. “Ok, senpai. Teach me.”</p><p>“You’re technically not using that word correctly.”</p><p>“You’re a pain in my ass, detective.” She smirked slyly up at him. “Did I use that right?”</p><p>Cupping her cheek in his icy hand, he smiled softly at her. “I share your sentiment completely.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been hours since sunrise and the once blue sky had succumbed to the grey brought in on the clouds of an overcast day. The wind had picked up, but the smell of spring gave a pleasant sweetness to the chill that kissed their cheeks.</p><p>“ERG! I suck at this!” Kathryn spun around and stumbled into a crouch on the cold metal that made up the roof.</p><p>L sprung back to a standing position, pushing off with his hand from the roof’s floor. “You’re just not accustomed to moving in such a manor. You’ll improve with practice.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that. In the time it takes me to learn this, Kira will have already used his magic to kill me and this will all be for nothing.”</p><p>L’s stomach tied in knots at the thought, his scowl weighing down his entire expression. “Don’t even jest about such things.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated. I don’t like not being good at something.”</p><p>“I can understand that frustration.” He squatted down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned closer to her, thumb pressed to his lips. “Might I suggest we try this another way?”</p><p>“Be my guest.”</p><p>Hopping behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. “How would you get out of this?”</p><p>She gave him a side-eye, a coy smile playing on her lips as she leaned into his hold, putting her arms on top of his to ensure he stay put. “What if I don’t want to?”</p><p>“Perhaps I don’t want you to either.” A smile pulled at his lips before a rain drop thickly landed on her cheek, the first of a quiet few that scattered across the roof. He freed his arm from her gentle grasp and wiped away the faux tear that fell there. “We should go inside.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid of rain.”</p><p>“If the roof gets slick, you could get injured if we continue.” Reluctantly letting go of her, he stood up and held his hand to her. “With practice you will be able to master these moves, but I think you’ve done enough today.”</p><p>She gripped his hand and he pulled her to her feet, a little skip in place as she regained her balance. “And when I do…you owe me a sparring match.”</p><p>“Of course. How else would you show me you’ve improved?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen, I think we’ve made all the progress we are going to make today. Enjoy your evenings.” In perfect Japanese, L dismissed the Task Force for the day.</p><p>Interlocking her fingers, Kathryn stretched her arms over her head, arching her back before she stood and walked to her room, waving goodnight to everyone. She may not understand the words being spoken, but she knew what packing up for the day looked like.</p><p>“I’ll be back at 8pm, ok Bishop?” Matsuda called after her.</p><p>“Sure thing!” She replied over her shoulder as she disappeared behind her door.</p><p>“What do you mean you will be returning at 8pm?” L rose from his chair and walked to the coffee table.</p><p>“Oh, Bishop and I are going for drinks.” Matsuda giggled proudly.</p><p>“Is that so?” L scowled as he stepped into his chair and perched on the edge, gripping his toes into the cushion.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s going to be great. See you later Ryuzaki.”</p><p>Matsuda and the others left L in his suite to wait for Kathryn to return to the common room. Minutes felt like hours and L began to wonder if the hands on the clock over the kitchen door were actually going in reverse until she returned.</p><p>His face fell to see her wearing blue jeans that flared over her velvet boots, her black tank top with tiny red roses covered by the black brocade jacket she was wearing the first time he saw her.</p><p>“Drinks with Matsuda?” His eyes glared up at her, his jaw clenched to hide the pout he fiercely tried to hide.</p><p>“No, I’m going for a burger and to watch everyone make asses of themselves at Karaoke.” She tipped her head in confusion at him. “And why don’t you have your shoes on? Didn’t he invite you along with the rest of the Task Force?”</p><p>L sighed, his frown not letting up. “I believe Matsuda may have tricked you into an evening alone with him.”</p><p>“Oh, he wouldn’t do that…would he?”</p><p>“This was an easy deduction to make.”</p><p>“Then I will cancel.”</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, a knock came at the door.</p><p>“Looks like your date is here.”</p><p>“Come on L. Don’t be like that. I would like to think he thinks more of me than to trick me.” Another knock on the door. “We can pretend we aren’t home.”</p><p>“Bishop, let him in.”</p><p>She grumbled an obscenity before answering the incessant knocking.</p><p>“Hey Bishy! You ready to go?”</p><p>“Hey Matsu.” She smiled warmly at him, but her sing-song reply was laden with irritation. “Where are the others?”</p><p>“Oh, Mogi and Ukita are waiting in the lobby.” Reaching for her, he clutched his hand around hers and dragged her out the door. “Good luck with the investigation Ryuzaki.”</p><p>She shot L a look before Matsuda closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L glared at the blue glow of the screen he sat in front of, scrutinizing every inch of the images displayed.</p><p>“L, what surveillance footage are you watching?” Watari peered over his son’s shoulder and sighed. “Oh, L…”</p><p>“I’m just…keeping an eye on things.” L’s burning stare never left the monitor, now displaying Matsuda’s living room. “I want to make sure he doesn’t do anything inappropriate.”</p><p>“How long have you been doing this?”</p><p>“I checked when they left, just to be certain Mogi and Ukita joined them, which they did, but when they all came back Kathryn didn’t return to the suite, so I decided to…inquire as to her whereabouts when I found them at Matsuda’s…without the others.”</p><p>“You really shouldn’t be invading their privacy.”</p><p>“I do not have the camera in his bedroom streaming, do I?”</p><p>“And if it headed there would it stop you from switching to that feed?”</p><p>“If it headed there I would call an emergency meeting of the entire Task Force.” L gulped the acrid saliva gathering in his mouth. “Kathryn wouldn’t do that…I don’t believe she’s interested in Matsuda that way.”</p><p>“What if she was?”</p><p>“She’s not.”</p><p>“L…if she was-“</p><p>“Watari, Enough. She’s not.” The stern tone faded from his voice. “So far all that has happened is he poured her a glass of Zinfandel, which is ridiculous because she prefers Cabernet Sauvignon, and has been sitting on the couch with her, talking for the most part, but for the last half hour he’s been showing her the songs he has taught himself on the guitar. He conveniently seems to be forgetting chords so she can show him how to do them correctly.”</p><p>“He may just not know the chords. He doesn’t need to have an ulterior motive.”</p><p>“His blunders seem so contrived and the songs he’s choosing are too obvious…” L rolled his eyes up to his father figure, sad greyish-blue eyes reminding Watari of what he looked like as a child. “I didn’t know she was proficient with guitar chords.”</p><p>“It’s alright to not know everything about her. You can spend a lifetime with someone and still be surprised by them now and then.”</p><p>Watari’s sound advice, born from experience and time, rattled around L’s thoughts before he stood abruptly from his swivel chair, spinning away from the screens that held his attention for the last few hours and headed to the door. “I have to go get her. I need her to come home.”</p><p>“L, I don’t think this is a good idea.”</p><p>“Who asked you, Watari?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L wrapped his knuckles against the door to Matsuda’s suite, opening the door and walking in before waiting for anyone to answer.</p><p>“Bishop, your contact is calling from America. Watari informed them that you were busy working on the case and that you would call them back as soon as possible.” L lied through his teeth, a flawless story that even had Kathryn believing him for a second. “Perhaps you forgot your meeting with them.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Ryuzaki.” Matsuda scratched the back of his head nervously. “She was just showing me a song she wrote.”</p><p>“A song she wrote?” L tilted his head and pressed his thumb to his lip as he turned his attention to Kathryn. “I wasn’t aware you played.”</p><p>“It’s not hard once you know the piano.” She smiled softly at him, shaking her head at him in flattered disbelief.</p><p>“You should hear it Ryuzaki. It’s really beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah, Ryuzaki. Have a seat.” Kathryn’s half-grin allowed the tips of her crooked teeth to peek out from between her lips. “Matsu, do you think you can remember the chord progression I taught you?”</p><p>“Hehe, yeah…I can. I mean. I remember.” Matsuda picked up the guitar and softly strummed the melody, insecure in his abilities in his newly pursued hobby.</p><p>Kathryn turned her body towards L, locking her eyes on his, a blush staining her already rosy complexion.</p><p>“The day that I met you</p><p>You were painted in blue.</p><p>The red in your veins</p><p>Keeps secrets from you…”</p><p>Her voice, soft and haunting, filled the room with melodies of understated beauty, her song composed in simplicity, a mere 3 minutes and 19 seconds, but it was enough.</p><p>
  <em>Am I the subject of your song? To think of me...No, that isn't possible. There is no reason to believe she wrote this recently. God, Kathryn, you aren’t just in my heart. It belongs to you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…damn it…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to show up at Matsuda’s. You could have just called my phone and pretended I missed a meeting with my superiors.” Kathryn snuggled down next to L on the couch, now in her fox pajamas with a cup of cocoa warming her hands. “Or you could have just said <em>you</em> wanted me to come home.” She didn’t question how he found her. She already knew.</p><p>“I was just concerned. You were gone for longer than I had anticipated.” L lowered his head, looking at her with a sheepish grin, dipping a gangly finger into his cocoa. “Did you have a nice time with the Ding Dongs?”</p><p>“Not as nice as I’m having right now.” She smiled playfully at him as she poked a marshmallow bobbing in her mug. “It was entertaining though. Maybe I will even sing next time.”</p><p>“Next time?” The frown returned to his face. “You plan on doing this again?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s good to see people outside of work, especially since we all live together. Matsuda sang ‘Dancing Queen’ and it was kind of amazing.” Her laughter immediately softened his harsh expression. “Mogi kicked some guy’s ass at pool…Oh! And Ukita met someone. I don’t remember her name, but they seemed to really hit it off.”</p><p>“Sounds eventful.”</p><p>“It was fun. The only thing that would have made it better is if you were there.”</p><p>“Perhaps then you wouldn’t end up at Matsuda’s afterwards.” His words held a bite he didn’t intend.</p><p>“Or maybe I would rather go home with you.”</p><p>
  <em>What are you implying Kathryn? I wish I was savvier about these things… You had no intention of spending the night with him, correct?</em>
</p><p>“Kathryn…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your song is beautiful.”</p><p>Looping her arm through his, she hugged his bicep tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Something beautiful inspired me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Just imagine it. A world free of evil, protected by me.</em>”</p><p>Misa finished dubbing her digitized message over the gothic KIRA that glitched in and out on the screen she sat before. “That ought to do it!”</p><p>She triumphantly pressed a black fingernail into the eject button and smiled, satisfaction spreading across her hopeful face.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” The Goddess of Death thrummed hauntingly at the beautiful young woman sitting on her bed.</p><p>“Oh Rem! You worry too much!” Misa waved the VHS tape in front of Rem’s bandaged stare. “Do you think he’ll answer me?”</p><p>“I don’t know why you would want him to.” The Shinigami spoke softly, her tone draping her words in echoes.</p><p>“I wonder what he’s going to do when he sees this.” Misa's giggle was a mix of anticipation and excitement. “Can you imagine?”</p><p>“I really don’t want to.”</p><p>Misa ignored the worry in Rem’s voice. “Tomorrow we make plans to get it mailed to Sakura TV.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>There’s a cage in the center of a dark room.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>No, not a cage.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>It’s a glass box.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Each side inhabited by another.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Mogi to my left.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Matsuda to my right.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I look through to the opposing side.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Light’s eyes meet mine, sneering back at me.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Kathryn paces along the edges, trapped within the clear walls.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I press my hands to the glass.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She comes to me, pressing her palms to mine, though the glass inhibits our contact.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Please don’t leave me…”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her reply is muffled, but I hear every word escaping her smile.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“I choose you…I will always choose you…”</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“L.” A hand upon his shoulder gently shook him from his dream world. “Wake up, my boy. You have class in an hour.”</p><p>“Hmm…yes.” He yawned, his sleep not enough to make him feel rested. “Coffee please, Watari.”</p><p>“It’s already brewing.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L sat in the darkness of the screen room, his arms crossed over the top of his knees. He leaned his chin on his forearms and stared at the footage of Light studying, watching the grainy images for the fourth time tonight.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Framed by the doorway, Kathryn’s silhouette gathered form as she approached him.</p><p>“Now that I’ve observed Light in an academic setting, I wanted to see if his habits would reveal any discrepancies in his behavior during surveillance. I’ve never forgotten your suggestion that he may have concealed something in that bag of potato chips. If I overlooked something so blatantly apparent, what else could I have missed?”</p><p>She took her rightful place next to him on the sofa, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing his arm in commiseration. In this moment, there were no words that would console him. His perceived failure was too strong to be combated by her unfaltering encouragement. He dragged his eyes from the screen, burning his black-ringed stare into her. “He got me. Not only did he get me, I’m his alibi.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’ve done all you can do. This footage has been played so many times, it’s bound to wear out soon.” Kathryn rubbed her eyes, her vision blurring from a long night of scrutinizing the old footage.</p><p>“There are copies.”</p><p>“L, Darling, of course there are. I was being facetious.” Her tone remained even to the humorless detective, the thousand pound weight of Kira sitting on his shoulders. “I hate to remind you, but you have class soon.”</p><p>“And you have to go to sleep.”</p><p>“No, I’m good. I’m just going to change and head down to conference room A with the others.”</p><p>“No, you are not. You are to sleep until I return. The others have their individual assignments. Yours is to get some rest.” He smiled at her, genuine despite his frustration. “Thank you for staying with me last night. I <em>am</em> appreciative, even if my temperament states otherwise.”</p><p>“I really just need a cup of coffee and I-“</p><p>“Kathryn, go to bed or I will carry you there myself.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you accepted my invitation to coffee.” Plopping another sugar cube into his cup, L jammed a plastic stirrer into his coffee, never letting his eyes leave his companion.</p><p>“Why would that surprise you Ryuga? We <em>are</em> the top students at To-Oh after all.” Light’s laughter was easy, charming in every obvious beauty that could exist in a human being.</p><p>L ignored his question. “I wanted to reiterate my offer to join the investigation, once your father has returned to good health of course.”</p><p>Light leaned back into the booth, stretching one arm along the back of the seat. “I can assure you your invitation has not been forgotten.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m not pleased to see you awake, Kathryn.”</p><p>“Too bad, Darling.” She patted the empty spot next to her, tiny waves of Earl Grey spilling over the sides of the cup balancing on her knee. “Get your ass over here and tell me about your day.”</p><p>
  <em> Darling? That’s twice today. I’m not opposed to her addressing me with a term of affection. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if this became a permanent habit of hers.</em>
</p><p>L left his shoes by the door and headed straight to the couch, obediently climbing into the spot next to her. “Classes were uneventful, so I asked Light to coffee.”</p><p>She tried to hide her displeasure for his extracurricular activities. “I’m sure the two of you turned some heads. I think that tennis match sealed your fates together at To-Oh.”</p><p>“I’m unaware if our interactions draw the attention of others or not, but it is of no consequence. I have one objective, and that is to give him ample opportunity to reveal himself as Kira.”</p><p>“And how did that go?”</p><p>“It yielded no results, though I did remind him of my offer to assist in the investigation.”</p><p>She took a deep breath, exhaling with force before she spoke. “I really wish you would let that drop. Isn’t it enough you’re going to college with him and maintain a social life with him outside of your classes?”</p><p>“Kathryn, I informed you of my decision to bring him into the investigation as a professional curtesy and out of respect to our friendship. Please don’t make it difficult.”</p><p>“I know and I am endlessly grateful for that, but it doesn’t change my feelings on it, and unfortunately the line between professional and personal has blurred.” She brushed his inky locks from his eyes before caressing his cheek, just a hint of pink staining his pale skin. “He tried to kill you, remember? It isn’t strange that I don’t trust him, especially when it comes to you.”</p><p>Closing his greyish-blue eyes, he leaned into her touch, finding momentary escape in her.</p><p>
  <em>The line between us is not just blurred, Kathryn. It’s been obliterated.</em>
</p><p>Opening his eyes, he straightened back into his perch. “The Task Force will be here soon. I want you to go to your quarters and look over some more autopsy photos.”</p><p>“Do you think it will help?”</p><p>“Doubtful, but I’m desperate.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Task Force sat around the checkered coffee table, the late afternoon sun casting everything in a hazy yellow glow.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, I think it’s time we start looking for a new suspect. You’re insistence that Light is Kira has done nothing but stagnate our progress on this investigation.” Aizawa grumbled his discontentment with the case.</p><p>Ukita sighed and fidgeted with the lighter in his pocket. “He technically hasn’t cleared Light, though, and there <em>are</em> suspicious circumstances around him.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re giving credence to his theories! He’s Chief’s son! Where’s your respect?”</p><p>“I think we should do this <em>because</em> we respect Chief.” Ukita defended his position. “He deserves to have his son’s name cleared beyond a shadow of a doubt.”</p><p>“What do you think Matsuda? Do you think we should continue to investigate Light?”</p><p>“I…I don’t-“</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what his opinion is or anyone else’s. Light is our prime suspect and we will continue with the case as such.” L grabbed a strawberry lolly from the jar on the end table and shoved it into his mouth.</p><p>“I need to go for a walk. I’m going to take the next shift at the NPA.” Aizawa rose from his spot, storming towards the door and slamming it behind him in a dramatic exit.</p><p>Ukita waited a few seconds before following suit. “I need a cigarette.”</p><p>“Heh, and I guess I need coffee.” Matsuda huffed nervously as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Would you like one, Ryuzaki?”</p><p>L yanked the lolly from his mouth, a loud pop accompanying the action. “Yes Matsuda. Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>You should stick with your strengths.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What a long day.” Kathryn slumped down on the couch. “It’s been a while since we had one of our meetings.”</p><p>“It has. It’s nice for things to feel normal for a moment.” L settled next to her, letting his side press against hers. “Do I even want to ask about the autopsies?”</p><p>“Probably not.” Her gentle smile made him feel calm despite her unwelcome news. “Want me to show you how I got to my conclusions?”</p><p>“That isn’t necessary. I trust your judgement.” The only thing that made his admittance acceptable was the fact that he had found someone he could place that kind of confidence in.</p><p>“You want to go over Raye’s notes or talk some more about what it’s like hanging out with Light?” Her eyes began to sparkle. “Has he done anything suspicious…you know…like talk to himself?”</p><p>He sighed as a darkness took over his features. “No, unfortunately he is perfect...Too perfect.”</p><p>“If none of this is helpful, maybe you should take a break.” She rested her hand on top of his. “I think you should try to sleep.”</p><p>“I can’t sleep. I can’t rest until I find proof that Light is Kira.” His wide, tired stare fell on her with gentleness. “I think I would like to discuss my interactions with him.”</p><p>“There’s nowhere else I would rather be.”</p><p>Pressing his thumb to his bottom lip, the hours passed as he recounted his afternoon with Light. “He was good at keeping up the appearance of not agreeing with Kira or his version of justice. I continuously brought the conversation back to the investigation, but nothing caused him to falter. He also didn’t bring up his father’s condition until I mentioned him, which now has me wondering whether his behavior at the hospital was genuine or performative.”</p><p>“I think I would have to be there to get a better read on him, but it sounds to me like he’s always putting on a show for those around him.”</p><p>“I'm sure that would become tiresome.”</p><p>“I mean, he’s a model student. Not just popular, but sought after. He’s preparing to not only take over for his father, but to surpass him. He seems to always be what others expect, so maybe being Kira is something <em>he</em> wants for a change.”</p><p>“I don’t think analyzing him is going to lead us to how he kills, so the only conclusion is that I have to trick him into killing in front of me.”</p><p>“That is one Hell of a lofty goal you set for yourself there, Detective. Do you really think you can get a serial murderer that kills from afar to show you how he does it?”</p><p>“Perhaps. It isn’t completely out of the realm of possibilities…I think it’s a long shot, but I don’t think it’s…No, Kathryn. I don’t think he will make a mistake. Not unless I can keep an eye on him constantly and put pressure on him when he least expects it.”</p><p>“I still think you’re going to get him…no, I <em>know</em> you’re going to catch him. It’s just going to take more time is all.” She smiled warmly at him, her belief in him spilling from her eyes. “You know, we’re going to have to celebrate when you finally catch this bastard and this case is over.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m not sure you leaving me behind will be something to celebrate...</em>
</p><p>“I’ll have Watari procure us a bottle of Champagne for the end...of the case.”</p><p>She snuggled up to him, tucking her legs to the side as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I’d be happy with a couple of cokes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been an uneventful morning at HQ. Aizawa and Matsuda sifted through newspaper articles about Kira, each sensationalized story becoming more and more unbelievable with every advancing word. Kathryn found herself tucked away at her desk, once again reading through translations of Raye’s notes on the Kitamura household, something L had asked her to do in the name of thoroughness. Mogi made a spread sheet of all the deaths in Japanese prisons, trying to differentiate between suicides, natural causes, and Kira victims, which was proving to be more difficult task than he thought, while Ukita just returned from his shift manning the phones at the NPA.</p><p>“Aizawa, it's your turn on the phones back at the NPA.” Ukita shut the door behind him, the smell of cigarettes and coffee clinging to his clothes.</p><p>“Great.” No one was sure if this was sarcasm or not, but Aizawa eagerly headed to the door. “We’re not getting anywhere with these articles anyway.”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, Aizawa had left the others, his absence immediately alleviating the atmosphere of his simmering anger.</p><p>“Where’s Ryuzaki? He wanted an update on the tip line.” Ukita poured himself a cup of coffee, gripping the mug in both hands to warm them.</p><p>“He’s gone to class. He’ll be back around noon, well that’s what Bishop said anyway.” Matsuda offered up the information.</p><p>“Alright. Guess it’s going to have to wait until then.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L had returned from his classes, enjoying a piece of cake on the sofa as the rest of the Task Force ate their lunches and filed him in on the work that had been done in his absence.</p><p>“And there is nothing that stands out among the calls you’ve been fielding?” L crammed an enormous piece of cake into his mouth, vanilla crumbs littering his white shirt.</p><p>“Sorry Ryuzaki. Most people seem to be a bunch of crackpots.” Ukita put the container of beef and noodles down on the coffee table. “Nothing tangible about Kira, no sightings of women that fit Naomi’s description. If it wasn’t for the slim chance of getting something useful, I would say the tip line is a waste of time.”</p><p>“I’m inclined to agree, but in the event that some pertinent information comes in, I’m hesitant to remove it as a resource.” L’s words muffled around the too big bite he had taken.</p><p>“The research I did on the articles…did that help at all?” Between his pinched fingers, Matsuda swirled his straw around the rim of his bottle of Ramune, fearful that once again he would be unnecessary to the case.</p><p>“It didn’t bring us any closer to finding Kira, though it <em>did</em> give me an impression of public opinion surrounding him.”</p><p>Mogi set his fork down along the side of his piece of cake, the handle hanging off the side of the saucer he used as a dessert plate. “The spread sheets are of no help in identifying Kira either, but now we can map trends of prison deaths in Japan. I will make one for America next.”</p><p>L turned to Kathryn sitting quietly next to him, poking the buttercream daisy decorating the top of her cake, lost as the majority of the conversation was in Japanese. “Is it too much to hope that you discovered something while reviewing the Kitamura footage?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I’m sorry Ryuzaki.” She smiled at him meekly, pink frosting smeared across her bottom lip.</p><p>“There’s no need for apologies.” His eyes softened when he looked at her. Without thinking, he dragged his thumb gently across her lip, wiping away the icing offending her soft features. He brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking the frosting that was once on her lips from his fingertips. Kathryn dropped her eyes from him, pretending it never happened as she twitched away her grin.</p><p>Mogi and Ukita exchanged confused glances before smirking at each other, but the interaction went completely unnoticed by Matsuda.</p><p>“Thank you for your hard work.” L gave out blanket praise as he stood from the couch, turning his back to the others and heading to rooms beyond even Kathryn's knowledge. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a conference call that requires my presence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headquarters was quiet. The occasional rustle of a turning page or the static buzz from Matsuda’s headphones were the only sounds present in the room. The scuff of bare feet approached the couch that Kathryn had tucked herself into, a sudden weight squishing into the cushion next to her. Closing the folder with newly translated autopsies, she gave her attention to the detective crouching next to her.</p><p>“How was your conference call?”</p><p>“It was infuriating and if I may be blunt, I’m bloody tired of dicking around with these idiots. They have no idea what they’re doing and the incessant reminders from INTERPOL that the world is losing faith in L’s ability to catch Kira that I must indulge is getting fucking redundant.” His accent hung on every word, only concealed by the fact he kept his voice hushed.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok. Just think of how sweet it will be when you catch him and they have to choke down their doubt.” She sighed as she brushed his hair out of his eyes, quickly dropping her hand away when she realized the others could see. “When was the last time you slept?”</p><p>“Sunday perhaps? I don’t keep track of such things, Bishop.”</p><p>“It’s Wednesday, L.”</p><p>“Thank you, my little calendar, but it makes no difference. I have to make some progress on this case. There has to be a way…there has to be something I’m missing.”</p><p>“Are you seriously feeling pressure from these dipshits? What the Hell do they know? They suck. They rely on you to do what they can’t and then criticize you? Fuck that and fuck them, too.”</p><p>“I appreciate your fierce defense of me, but my reputation is on the line. I have to do something to preserve it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Languid detectives sprawled around HQ, discouraged by the lack of progress on the case, made worse by the ever-growing realization that they were out of avenues to pursue, though no one felt the weight like the one that was bearing down on the World’s Greatest Detective. Ukita snarked off theories about Light to Mogi, who was busy making a spreadsheet of the prison deaths in America since Kira’s arrival, just as he said he would, while Matsuda daydreamed out the window, giving half-hearted input now and then.</p><p>The hum of computers and idle chatter that had long strayed from anything resembling the case cluttered the room. L sat fixated on the monitor before him, the rise and fall of his breath the only movement his body made to show he was alive, a blue flicker reflected in his greying eyes as he leaned into his knees, squishing his thumb back and forth along his bottom lip in concentration.</p><p>He scrutinized the same evidence that had been his only connection to Kira again and again until the images lost all meaning, becoming a familiar nothing that gave the illusion he was moving towards the answers he was so desperately seeking.</p><p>
  <em>How does he kill?</em>
</p><p>The sudden contact of a hand resting on his shoulder snapped his attention away from his fixation as Kathryn placed a fresh cup of coffee next to his mouse. “Six sugars, five creams. Just how you like it.”</p><p>She set her now free hand on his other shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Bishop.” He kept his voice low to keep their secrets between them.</p><p>“How’s it going?”</p><p>Looking up at her, he sighed and shook his head in the negative before returning his attention to the computer.</p><p>“You’ll get it.”</p><p>“How does he kill?”</p><p>She leaned forward to get a better look at the autopsies he was engrossed in, squeezing his shoulders beneath her grasp. “I don’t think you’re going to find the answers here.” With gentle hands, she applied more pressure, turning her touch into subtle circular motions.</p><p>“I don’t know where else to look. I’m out of options and I’m desperate.” He tilted his head from side to side, stretching the muscles in his neck.</p><p>“Would you like me to look them over again?” Her offer came as a whisper to keep her true reason for being there hidden as she focused her fingers on the base of his neck, rubbing gentle circles into his skin.</p><p>“I don’t think it will uncover anything new, but I suppose it won’t hurt to utilize your talents yet again.” He rolled his shoulders forward.</p><p>“Ok, send them over and I will take a look.” She slid her hands beneath his shoulder blades. “May I?”</p><p>He nodded his consent before she cautiously massaged the tension trapped in the muscles that held him in his hunch.</p><p>“When was the last time you took a break?” Her breath was warm against his neck as she leaned into his chair, firmly working the knots from underneath his skin.</p><p>“I don’t need a break. I need to bring Kira to justice.” He avoided giving her an answer. “You’re very skilled at this.”</p><p>“I put dead bodies back together for a living. I’m pretty good at handling muscles and bones.” She giggled, running her fingertips down his ribs, circling her thumbs as she made her way along his body before pressing her knuckles into his lower back.</p><p>He exhaled sharply, a soft grumbling escaping his lips. It was an admission of pleasure, one he hoped was only audible to her.</p><p>She dragged her hands back up his body and pressed her palms under his shoulder blades. “My God you’re stiff.”</p><p>A grin stretched across his face, a symptom of the thoughts hidden in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>...And if we were alone, this is where you would make an inappropriate joke.</em>
</p><p>Snaking her hands back to his shoulders, she pulled him back to a less slumped position. She leaned forward against his chair, her cheek grazing his as they shared a side-eye glance.</p><p>“Take a break soon, ok?”</p><p>“Alright, Bishop.” He had no intention of stopping, but he wasn’t interested in arguing with her either.</p><p>
  <em>…Eventually.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L perched next to Kathryn, the two of them comparing Raye and Mogi’s notes one more time in a redundant effort to nail Light as Kira, sitting a little too close for their usual interactions, quiet mumbling hovering between the two of them.</p><p>“Bishy, we’re going to get some dinner. Do you want me to pick you up anything? I would be glad to if you want me to.” Matsuda sputtered the offer, never thinking to ask L as well.</p><p>“Aww, thanks Matsuda, but I’m good.” Kathryn smiled gratefully at him.</p><p>“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.” His cheeks reddened for no good reason. “Or you could come with us to order if you wanted.”</p><p>“She’s sure, Matsuda. Watari will make her something when she’s hungry.” L shut the folder with the translations before throwing it on the coffee table. He stood from the sofa and held his hand towards Kathryn. “We’re going for a walk.”</p><p>She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, smiling at her before letting go. With Kathryn in tow, he headed out the door, brushing past Mastuda.</p><p>“Oh, alright guys. Maybe when we get back we can all have dinner together.”</p><p>“Sounds good, Matsuda,” Kathryn called back to him as he was left in L’s suite.</p><p>L headed for the stairwell leading to the roof, opening the door so she could go through first. “He’s persistent.”</p><p>“And we keep forgetting ourselves in front of them. We have to be more careful or they may catch on…” She giggled her warning as the door slammed behind them.</p><p>“Catch on to what? That we’re friends?” His tone became belligerent beneath his smile as he took her hand in his. “You don’t feel the need to hide your friendship with Mogi or Matsuda. Why should I be any different just because we’re more affectionate?”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know…for both our safeties.” She gently locked her fingers with his as they climbed the stairs to the roof. “I think you’re tired and not thinking clearly. You need a break.”</p><p>“This <em>is</em> me taking a break.”</p><p>She sighed her concession as they began to walk laps around the circumference of the building. “Alright. This is more than I thought you would give me.”</p><p>“I would give you anything you ask, Kathryn. I just can’t stop until I prove Light’s guilt. I thought you understood that.”</p><p>“I do, but I also understand that at a certain point everyone needs to sleep, even you my darling insomniac. You are, after all, only human.”</p><p>“Please don’t start on this.”</p><p>“I’m not. It’s just tired leads to exhaustion, and exhaustion leads to mistakes, and in this situation, mistakes could be deadly.”</p><p>“I assure you I will be careful.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re not used to being the one that does the in-person investigating and I just think-“</p><p>“Kathryn, I promise you.”</p><p>“I believe you.” She squeezed his hand gently. “So what’s it going to take to get you to rest?”</p><p>“Finding something, anything with a modicum of a connection between Light and Kira that is tangible.”</p><p>“Do you think someone is helping him? Don’t you think it’s weird he can kill all over the world? How the Hell is an 18 year old doing that?"</p><p>He raised his free thumb to his lip, squishing it back and forth. “It’s possible, but I don’t like it. It doesn’t seem like Light's style at all.”</p><p>“You mean Kira.”</p><p>“They are one in the same.”</p><p>“L, how the Hell could he have that kind of power? There’s no way. He’s a teenager. Something doesn’t add up here. You have to see that.”</p><p>“Are you doubting me as well? Need I remind you that when you came here you agreed with my deduction that Light is Kira?”</p><p>“And I still do. I will always be on your side. <em>Always.</em> I just want to make sure we aren’t overlooking something or someone else while we’re focusing on Light is all.”</p><p>“Isn’t this where you say he’s being assisted by some supernatural deity or is in possession of some ancient artifact that will grant him Godlike powers?”</p><p>“We don’t need to go over that again. We both know it’s silly.”</p><p>“But not out of the realm of possibilities. We still have no idea what he means by Shinigami.”</p><p>“I feel like we’re running in circles. When you think the supernatural angle is dumb, I'm all about it and when I've thought better of it, you start leaning that way again. Why are we hardly ever on the same page with this at the same time?”</p><p>“Do you feel your time here has been a waste of your efforts?”</p><p>“Never. I just feel like I’m doing nothing to help.”</p><p>“I’ve never regretted bringing you here, not for a moment.”</p><p>“Good, because there is nowhere else I want to be.”</p><p>“Kathryn, if you weren’t here, what would you be doing?”</p><p>“I would probably be working some homicide in NYC. Why?”</p><p>“No, not if you weren’t <em>here</em>. I mean if you never went into law enforcement. What would you have wanted?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a botanist? I think if I had to do it all over again I would choose something that isn’t so...brutal. Hell, I would be happy working in a plant nursery like my mom.”</p><p>“Would you still live in the city?”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t think so. I love it there, but I would like a house someday. Somewhere with a flower garden-"</p><p>"With lilacs and Rose of Sharon."</p><p>"You remembered my favorites!"</p><p>"I remember everything you tell me." It was the first time he admitted that out loud to her. "What else would you want?"</p><p>"Hmm...a Koi pond and a fireplace in my bedroom would be nice. Have a couple of cats and a dog. Come home from work and spend my evening drawing or watching television.” She laughed softly at herself. “I bet that sounds so boring to you. You spend your life traveling the world solving cases. Your work and hobby are the same thing and makes your life exciting and my dream is to have a garden.”</p><p>“On the contrary. It sounds like it would be a lovely home. I have often wondered what my life would have been if my parents had lived.”</p><p>“So what would you do, you know, if you weren’t the world’s greatest detective?”</p><p>He became thoughtful, looking to the sky as he contemplated her question. “I have no idea. I’ve never been anything else.” He frowned slightly at his realization as he led their path back towards the stairs.</p><p>“I’m sure whatever you became, you would have been amazing.”</p><p>“There’s that unwavering faith in me again.”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I deserve it.”</p><p>“Of course you do! Why would you say that?” She skipped down the stairs ahead of him.</p><p>“I’ve never taken this long to capture a suspect. Never. I was frustrated when it took me 10 days to solve my first serial murder case.” His eyes softened as he watched her antics. “The loss of faith in my abilities isn’t unwarranted. I, too, am beginning to share that sentiment. Kathryn, I have to make some progress. I’m desperate.”</p><p>She skidded to a halt, turning towards him and marching back up the stairs, standing one step above him so she could look him in the eye. “Ok, first off, you are more than your reputation. You <em>will</em> catch him. This case isn’t normal. No one could do better than you. <em>No one.</em> Not one damn detective or government agency has come a far as you have. Secondly, you have a group of detectives and a half-ass coroner that believe in you so much they’ve focused their careers on helping you. You’re our fearless leader, remember?”</p><p>Drooping his head to the side, he rolled his eyes up to meet hers, ignoring every word she just said. “Kathryn…I believe Matsuda has developed feelings for you beyond friendship.”</p><p>“Really?! That’s awesome!” Her laughter echoed around them throughout the stairwell. “I don’t feel that way about him.”</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“Nope.” She carefully stroked her fingertips along his cheek.</p><p>A tiny smile came to his sullen expression. Leaning towards her, he pressed the icy tip of his nose to hers, rubbing gently back and forth. “Not even a little?”</p><p>“Not even a little.” She whispered, her lips brushing his smile as he breathed in the words that made his heartbeat pound in his chest.</p><p>“Kathryn…I-“</p><p>The <em>Beep Beep Beep</em> from his pocket stopped the detective mid-sentence. Kathryn snuffed a giggle against his lips as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, a momentary reprieve before he answered the second set of beeps.</p><p>“What is it Watari?”</p><p>
  <em>Your timing is horrendous.</em>
</p><p>Without another word, L sighed and flipped the phone shut, shoving it back into his pocket. “We need to head back. Scotland Yard is on the phone for me and apparently Matsuda is looking for you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to find me you know.” She smirked mischievously at him. “We can take the secret passage to the streets and disappear. To Hell with Kira. To Hell with the Task Force and fuck Scotland Yard.”</p><p>“There’s an 80 percent chance you’re not joking.”</p><p>“L, I’m just kidding!” Laughter rang from her crooked smile, amber half-moon eyes glistening at him. She took his hand in both of hers, clutching it against her chest as she put on a thick Mid-Atlantic accent. “My darling detective. Won’t you run away with me?”</p><p>
  <em>If I was a different person, we would already be gone.…</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You should have let me get you something. I really didn’t mind.” Balancing a plate on his lap, Matsuda munched on a Katsu sandwich. “I think you would like this. This one is fried turkey.”</p><p>Kathryn smiled at him kindly. “I appreciate it, but-“</p><p>As if on cue, Watari approached and handed her a plate with a sandwich, sides spilling over with chips. “Pardon me, but I took the liberty of making you dinner.”</p><p>“Thanks Watari. You’re the best!” She beamed gratefully up at him.</p><p>“Extra mayonnaise, extra tomato.” With a tip of his head, he vanished back into the kitchen.</p><p>From the rooms in the back of the suite, L returned to the common room. Scuffing his bare feet across the floor, he made a b-line to the empty spot next to Kathryn and flopped down next to her.</p><p>“Everything ok Ryuzaki?” Matsuda asked before taking a bite out of his dinner.</p><p>“Yes. I just-“ L wasn’t allowed to finish his answer.</p><p>“Need a break?” Kathryn smiled slyly, not making eye contact with him.</p><p>“Let it go Bishop.” He warned, trying to tame the annoyance in his voice.</p><p>Watari came back to the common room, his arrival interrupting their bickering. “Coffee and doughnuts for everyone.”</p><p>“Thank you, Watari.” L snatched a doughnut from the tray and licked the frosting from the center.</p><p>“When’s the last time you ate something that isn’t a baked good?”</p><p>“Bishop, please stop monitoring my behavior.”</p><p>“I’m not. It’s just been days since I saw you eat anything without frosting on it.”</p><p>“You know I prefer sweets when on a case.”</p><p>“I know.” She gave him a coy smile. “ I know you well.”</p><p>“Then know me well enough to stop pushing this.”</p><p>“Alright…do you want half my sandwich? It’s on honey wheat.”</p><p>“Bishop, stop it. I told you-“</p><p>“Hehe, you two spend too much time together.” Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a blush staining his already ruddy cheeks. “You know, Bishop, maybe you should move into your own suite like the rest of us did.”</p><p>In tandem, L and Kathryn turned their focus on to him, both wide-eyed under their scowls.</p><p>“Thanks Matsuda, but I’m fine here.” Kathryn half-smirked, trying to force laughter but only a huff came out.</p><p>“She’s not moving anywhere. This is her home. She stays here.”</p><p>
  <em>With me.</em>
</p><p>“Ok, well, I just thought since everyone else had-“</p><p>“She stays here.” L’s words were biting.</p><p>“Hehehe, it was just a suggestion.” The red on Matsuda’s face deepened. “If you guys need some space, Bishop can sleep at my place tonight.”</p><p>L tried to steady his tone, finding his patience faltering. “Your suite has one bedroom.”</p><p>“That’s ok. I have a fold out couch.”</p><p>“No.” L protested flatly. “She’s needed here.”</p><p>“You guys done?” Kathryn raised one eyebrow at the two of them.</p><p>Matsuda hung his head, casting his eyes to his lap. “Sorry Bishy.”</p><p>“Apologizes Bishop.” L sighed loudly and frowned, not being able to fight the impulse to continue. “I just don’t see the need for you to-”</p><p>“Ryuzaki?”</p><p>“Yes?” His eyes turned bluer as he looked at her.</p><p>“Cram the rest of that doughnut in your mouth, would you?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nightfall had cast its darkness over HQ. The commotion that once filled the common room was now silent, only the whirring of computer fans and the occasional sip of coffee from the detective made a sound. L sat scrunched in the chair that was considered his by the others, staring at the same grainy footage of Light, the only thing to keep him company in these late hours.</p><p>“Where did everyone go?” Confusion took over Kathryn’s features as she returned from her quarters.</p><p>“Everyone was tired so I dismissed them.”</p><p>“Was I gone that long?”</p><p>“You’ve been on your call with Alison for over three hours.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She crawled into her spot on the sofa and tucked her feet underneath her. “Watching Light again?”</p><p>“I’ve got nowhere else to look. The autopsies. The Task Force. INTERPOL. Scotland Yard. Raye’s notes. Mogi’s notes. There is nothing there. Nothing. So I look one more time where I know I won’t find anything.” He turned to face her, circles so black beneath his eyes he looked like he was cast in shadows. “I know it’s him. I know Light is Kira, but I can’t prove it.”</p><p>“Would you like to start it from the beginning or would you like for me to help from this point on?”</p><p>“You don’t have to help me. You should get some rest like the others. I’m sure you’re quite tired.”</p><p>“L, I'm staying here with you. I want to help you more than you will ever know. I’ve done everything I can do when it comes to the autopsies. Short of conducting one myself on one of his victims, there isn’t much else I can do.”</p><p>“Well, when Kira finally succeeds in killing me, then you will get your chance.”</p><p>“Don’t say that…Please don’t say that. Why would you say that?” She drummed her fingers on her knee. “You were the one that was insistent that he couldn’t kill you without a name and a face. Hell, earlier today you told me not to worry and now <em>you’re</em> worried?”</p><p>“It’s just an inevitable reality at this point. He tried to kill me when he killed Lind L. Tailor. He killed all twelve of the FBI agents I brought here in order to kill Raye. He killed Naomi and B. It’s quite likely I’m running out of time.”</p><p>Indignance built a wall around her. “No. Hell no. That isn’t happening. I will die before I let him kill you.”</p><p>L’s heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. The day she would return to America had often found its way into his thoughts, but he never truly considered Light permanently removing her with whatever power he had.</p><p>“Kathryn, promise me you won’t do something foolish. You aren’t safe from his reach…If he ever hurt you…”</p><p>“Then let’s catch him before he hurts either one of us. You brought me here to help and I failed you, but I won’t again.” She smiled softly at him, determination burning behind her eyes. “Hit play.”</p><p>"Alright." L pressed a lanky finger into the mouse, causing Light to come alive on the screen before them. "...And Kathryn...you never failed me."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The hours of the night ticked by. L stared at the screen, pressing his thumb deeply into his bottom lip, tiny reflections of Light’s visage shining in his pupils.</p><p>
  <em>No television. No computer. He’s focused on his studies. He eats a chip. He solves an equation. What am I missing? He certainly is fumbling in that bag a long time just to get one chip.</em>
</p><p>“Kathryn did you see that? Does he seem to be taking a long time to…Kathryn?”</p><p>He dropped his thumb from his mouth and turned to face her, his eyes softening the minute his gaze fell on her, the butterflies in his stomach fiercely trying to burst from his gut. There she was, lying on her side with her hands tucked under her head, sound asleep.</p><p>Quietly, he stood from his perch and chose the fluffiest blanket from the pile. Tip-toeing back to her, he cautiously draped it over her body, the cloth gently forming to her shape. He fought the urge to sweep her hair away from her eyes, deciding it was better not to wake her from her well-deserved nap.</p><p>He couldn't stop staring at her. In all his years of being a detective, he had become adept at keeping hidden in plain sight, always masked behind an alias to keep his true self safe from harm, but it was hard to elude someone that was with you more than any other person, a convenient and troublesome circumstance that led him to letting her see who he was and he was rewarded for this with her friendship. Every kindness she showed him, every sweet word she spoke, every gentle touch she softly offered was burned into his memory to the point where he didn't want or care to remember what it was like before he knew her. He tried to keep her at a distance and failed, but it didn't matter now. She had taken up permanent residency in his heart and she would stay there long after the case was solved.</p><p>Never taking his eyes from her, he stepped backwards into his chair, being careful not to disturb her. For a few silent moments, he watched her sleep, her breath slipping in and out through parted lips. He leaned closer to her and whispered the barely perceptible words into the atmosphere, knowing they would never be heard by their intended target.</p><p>“I love you, Kathryn.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, a canary glow starting to fill the room. L hadn't moved since he took his perch to watch over his sleeping Kathryn. He smiled to himself, imagining what she was dreaming when Watari came in from the kitchen.</p><p>“Good Mor…” Watari stopped speaking as L pressed his finger to his lips to shush the older man.</p><p>With an inhuman stealth, Watari came up behind L and squeezed his shoulder, a kind smile lurking beneath his moustache as he crouched inches from the detective’s ear. “She’s lovely, isn’t she?”</p><p>L glanced at his adopted father for a second before returning his attention to his Kathryn. “Watari, what am I going to do?”</p><p>“What you should have been doing from the beginning. Stop fighting it, my boy, and let her in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as you may have noticed earlier, I HC that Light uses a self-inking fountain pen because, quite honestly, I just think it looks cooler and more "God of the New World" than a mechanical pencil. In case you're unsure of what the tip of one of those looks like, it's kind of like an arrow. </p><p>It's relevant. You'll see😊</p><p>TW: Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn yawned before opening her eyes, stretching her arms to her sides as she sat up and was met with L’s unblinking gaze. "I fell asleep? I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"No need to apologize. You need your rest."</p><p>"Should I even ask if you slept?"</p><p>"You can, but you won't like what I tell you."</p><p>"Ok, so what did I miss?"</p><p>"Nothing. It's the same as before you dozed off. I've been thinking of new approaches and I've decided something."</p><p>"You're going back to England and work the case at a distance like you did all your other cases?" There was a hopefulness to her tone he tried to ignore.</p><p>"No. On the contrary. I'm going to try to get closer to Light. I'm going to class and see if I can instigate him. Kira is competitive. He hates to lose. If I’m aggressive in my approach, he might make a mistake and show his true self to me.”</p><p>“Ok, then. Let’s go to class. We can-“</p><p>“Kathryn, I don’t need you there. In fact, I don’t want you to come. I need to focus on Light, and as I’ve said countless times before, if you’re there I’m likely to become distracted concerning myself with your safety.” He stood up, turning away from her as he headed towards his room.</p><p>“L,” She quickly followed behind him, taking his hand in both of hers, stopping him in his tracks instantly. “You haven’t slept in days. You may not want to admit it, but you’re tired and frustrated. I don’t think going alone is a good idea.”</p><p>“I assure you that I will be alright.” A smile softly took over his exhausted features.</p><p>“I’m worried about you.” She squeezed his hand tighter, emphasizing her concern. If it was up to her, she would never let him go. “How about this? You let me come with you and I will play the good little co-ed that doesn’t concern you. You do everything you want. Question him, annoy him, piss him off to try to get him to show his inner Kira, whatever you got to do. Then when you’re done, we come home and we talk through everything you learn about him over a proper dinner because your streak of eating nothing but candy and desserts needs to end. Then you're going to take a break. One hour. We can do anything that isn’t the case. Go for a walk, play a game. Maybe I can finish giving you that back rub from yesterday. Whatever you want. Then you can go right back to work. Deal?”</p><p>“Is coffee and cake part of this itinerary for my well-being?”</p><p>“Of course it is.”</p><p>He squeezed her hand gently in return. “Can we have pork chops with the apple stuffing and sweet potatoes?”</p><p>She smiled warmly up at him, her eyes softening the moment he tightened his grip on her. “I’ll leave the recipe with Watari.”</p><p>L sighed, finding it impossible to deny her of the request she so sweetly asked. “Alright, Kathryn. We have a deal.”</p><p>Standing on her tippy toes, she kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” Spinning on her stocking feet, she turned and vanished down the hallway leading to her room.</p><p>As he watched her skip away, he raised his hand to where the blush stained his pale skin, letting is fingers trace where the feeling of her lips still lingered.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps Watari is correct. Maybe I should let myself enjoy these feelings I’m having for as long as I have her…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the shower, Kathryn toweled off quickly before getting dressed. The ripped black jeans and grey sweater that slouched down her shoulder was something she wore during her days as an actual college student. Her chestnut whips of hair framed her face while she pulled the rest into a ponytail that fell lazily down her back. She schlepped out of the bathroom, grabbing her messenger bag, shoving the puzzle book into it before she headed to the common room to wait for her darling detective…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Good Morning Watari,” Kathryn chirped at the kindly older gentleman as she made her way around the couch, taking a fist full of red lollypops from the jar and cramming them into her bag. “Is there any bottled water?” </p><p>“Of course dear. I will bring you one before we leave.” He grinned at her forethought. “Thank you for leaving the recipe for the pork chops. I’m sure Ryuzaki will appreciate it.”</p><p>“Thank you Watari. I know he does.”</p><p>Kathryn waited by the door for L to be ready to leave for class, stepping into her black and white sneakers to ready herself to leave at a moment’s notice. She would be glad when they would be back home for the day and away from the clutches of Kira.</p><p>Returning from the kitchen, Watari handed her the water she requested before he took his coat from the coatrack. “He’s just finishing up his check in with his contacts in New York.”</p><p>“New York, huh? So Captain Quinn.”</p><p>His smile grew beneath his moustache. “Quite perceptive My Dear.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for...I guess.”</p><p>“Thank you for insisting on accompanying him today. I’ll feel better knowing he isn’t there alone with his prime suspect, especially when he’s this aggravated. He’s the world’s top three detectives, so he isn’t accustomed to having this much trouble solving a case.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not doing a great job of helping, so that isn’t all on him. I really thought I would be better at this.”</p><p>“Of all his colleagues, I’ve never seen him work with anyone quite like he does with you. You’re good for him, Kathryn.”</p><p>“I really hope so.”</p><p>He lowered his voice before continuing. “I assume the plan is to get him to sleep at some point tonight?”</p><p>“Good fatherly instincts.” She giggled, her eyes sparkling out from the subtle purple that had begun to form under them. “Oh, and he’s expecting cake and coffee after dinner.”</p><p>“Certainly. Decaf of course, but that will be our little secret.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And that brings us to the seventh principle of law…punishment, the most extreme version being the death Penalty.” Mikami commanded the classroom, his words forcefully exacting his lecture. “Who is to serve such justice to those that take away from others that are good law-abiding citizens? Some feel that man should not have such power, that only god can make that judgement. Others feel that God has given man the ability to decide the fate of those that do not follow the laws we’ve created.” Mikami’s eyes shot up to the clock. “and we will continue on Tuesday. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Light slung his bag over his shoulder, taking his time as he packed up his books, but keeping his notebook and pen in hand. Once the classroom was empty from all other students, he strode with confidence to the front of the room.</p><p>“Yes Yagami-san?”</p><p>“and what do you believe?”</p><p>Mikami’s eyes flickered behind his glasses. “I believe the filth of this world should be eradicated.”</p><p>Light locked his stare on the young man, his smirk growing into a dark smile across his handsome features, a look that set Mikami's insides on fire. Maybe he wasn't alone in his beliefs after all...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L and Kathryn stepped out of the car and headed towards campus, walking closely, but not hand in hand in an effort to avoid Light realizing their connection. It was merely a precautionary action, and a well-time one. Neither of them knew it, but whispers of the strange Ryuga and the American girl that no one shared a class with were almost as prevalent as the rumors circulating about Light and Miss To-Oh.</p><p>She pointed at a bench next to the entrance of the building where the lecture hall was. “I will be waiting for you right there, Okay?”</p><p>“Alright, <em>Emily</em>.”</p><p>“So if you need me…” She dug a lollypop out of her bag and held it towards him, the sunlight glistening off her sparkly purple nails.</p><p>In pinched fingers, he took the sweet from her with a grateful smile. “Yes, I know where to find you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L perched in the chair next to Light, facing him instead of the white board at the front of the room, wiggling his bare toes against the edge of the seat. After the third time the professor asked him to sit correctly, they gave up and L was left to do as he pleased, which was to focus all his attention on Light. He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, his huge eyes glued to his number one suspect. Light packed up his books and headed out the door, keeping his eyes fixed on the notes he was furiously writing from class.</p><p>“And you said your criminal law class was uneventful?”</p><p>“Yes Ryuga. Why do you keep asking me that?”</p><p>It was nothing more than luck that L’s interrogation was pressing all the right buttons, but Light began to suspect that L may be having him followed again.</p><p>“Do you like the teaching assistant that replaced Professor Yoshida? I hear he will be on sabbatical for the rest of the term.”</p><p>Light scoffed as he side-eyed the inquisitive detective. “To be honest, I haven’t given him much thought.”</p><p>“I see.” L kept pace just a few steps behind Light as they exited the building. Noticing them as they left, Kathryn gathered up her stuff and followed several feet behind them but keeping them within her sights.</p><p>“Yagami-Kun. Are you finding the lectures satisfactory?”</p><p>“Heh, if you’re concerned about it, you can always sit in.” Keeping his head lowered, Light snarked, immediately regretting the suggestion. He didn’t want L to become aware of Mikami. He quickened his steps in an attempt to lose the intrusive detective.</p><p>“I will keep that in mind.” L continued to hover just behind Light, his hands shoved into his pockets. “Has the topic of Kira come up yet? I believe it would be quite a natural topic to arise during a Criminal Law class.”</p><p>“Look Ryuga, I have to jot down the notes from lecture today before I forget them since I didn’t get a chance to finish thanks to all your inane questioning,” Light spun to face L, his fountain pen grasped between his thumb and forefinger keeping forward momentum to give emphasis to his words. “so if you’ll just back off-”</p><p>It was the quick and sudden confluence of the thrust of Light’s wrist with L not compensating for the abrupt about-face that caused the writing implement to sink into the side of his abdomen. The two young men locked eyes in momentary shock, Light frozen in place with his hand wrapped firmly around the pen plunged deep inside L, whose unblinking stare grew wider with each passing second.</p><p>“You stabbed me,” L stated flatly, staring incredulously at his unintentional assailant.</p><p>Light looked left and right before lowering his voice. “This wouldn’t have happened if you would just stop insinuating that I’m Kira.”</p><p>Just steps behind them, Kathryn’s eyes widened in horror, not quite believing what she was seeing. Urgency heavy in her command, her walk broke into a run to close the unwanted distance between them. “Don’t pull it…”</p><p>But with one swift motion, Light yanked the pen from L’s flesh, the small hole in his shirt beginning to bloom in red in slow motion.</p><p>“…Out.” Kathryn finished her sentence in vain, now standing next to a wobbly L. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she immediately covered the crimson growing beneath her hand.</p><p>“He stabbed me…” L repeated, disbelief ever-present in his voice, a hint of a shake making his accent almost noticeable.</p><p>“Ryuga, it was an accident. You were walking too close behind me. I told you to back off.” Light’s words bordered on panic, not used to harming anyone with his own hand.</p><p>“Light, I think you should go to class.” Kathryn’s smile was nowhere to be found, her tone authoritative and cold. “You don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to the two Top Students at To-Oh, right?”</p><p>“It was an accident,” Light hissed. He didn't want to do as she said, but he knew she wasn't wrong either. This was not something he wanted circulating the rumor mill. With a scoff, he turned and walked casually away from them, becoming just another student in the crowd, tossing the pen in the nearest trash can he passed.</p><p>“Come on.” Kathryn’s soft inflections returned to her whisper. “Let’s go sit on the lawn. It will just look like two students hanging out.”</p><p>L gulped and nodded, unsteady on his feet under the influence of exhaustion and shock. Kathryn sat crisscross on the grass that was just barely turning green, the shower of Sakura blossoms drifting from the trees making the moment feel unnaturally romantic. He lay across her lap, knees bent up but languid in her arms, one supporting his back while the other kept fast to his injury. Kathryn took out her phone and pulled him close to her so she could continue to hold him while she made her call. She never needed to say a word when Watari answered.</p><p>“Bishop, is Ryuzaki alright?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Does he need medical attention?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’ll be there momentarily.”</p><p>“We’re on the great lawn.”</p><p>“I know where you are.”</p><p>The line went silent between them and she jammed the phone back into her bag.</p><p>“It’s bad, isn’t it?” L’s breath quickened with each word.</p><p>“You’ll be okay.” She smiled reassuringly at him. “Everything’s going to be okay.”</p><p>He lay in her arms, a slight tremble shaking his body. “I’m going to die, aren’t I? I’m going to die the same way my mother did.”</p><p>“Shh, it’s going to be okay. Close your eyes for me. Can you do that?”</p><p>He obediently did as she asked and she lifted her hand to peek at the blood bubbling out to the rhythm of his pulse, the sticky, sanguine liquid dripping from within him. It was an impressive amount of blood in appearance, but the wound didn't look to be a threatening one. With a soft exhale, she returned her hand to hide the tear Light had ripped into him, applying more pressure than before.</p><p>Opening his eyes, his breaths became gasps, fear taking over his senses. “I’m going to die. He’s Kira and he found out how my mother died and wants me to suffer the same fate for challenging him.”</p><p>“Shhh…there’s no way he could know about that. Besides, Kira kills from a distance, remember? He wouldn’t do it with his own two hands.” She hummed quietly at him. “It’s not as bad as you think. You don’t have any organs where he got you, plus it isn't deep enough to have hit any if there were. If I was to make a guess, you have a penetrative incision in your left abdominal oblique…a stab to the side muscle of your stomach, and unfortunately for you, it seems you're a bleeder.”</p><p>He looked up at her with pleading steel-blue eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>“I would never.” She cooed through her smile, firming her hold on him.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>“I would <em>never</em>.”</p><p>“This is it. This is how he kills me.”</p><p>“Oh, shhhh….don’t say that.”</p><p>“This is painful.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Kathryn, I’m having difficulty breathing.” He nestled his head against her chest.</p><p>“It’s okay. You’re okay.” With just her fingertips, she stroked his hair, one hand continuing to apply pressure to his wound. “Try to focus on something. Watari will be here soon.”</p><p>“I can hear your heartbeat.” He blurted, feeling soothed by the steady, gentle reminder of life resonating inside her. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>His words summoned a thousand butterflies in her stomach, her smile continuing to be soft and reassuring. “Keep listening to it for me, okay?”</p><p>
  <em> I could die happy if your smile was the last thing I see…</em>
</p><p>“I feel dizzy.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“My mouth tastes bitter.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>“I won’t. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That was something else back there Light-o.” Ryuk floated behind, dodging students that couldn’t see him for no other reason than entertainment. “You got him good. If you could have seen the look on both your faces when that blood squirted out.”</p><p>Light shot him a side-eye glare, conveying more than words ever could to his Shinigami.</p><p>“You sure do like to spend your money don’t you? That pen must’ve set you back 30,000 yen.”</p><p>Light lifted his fist to his mouth and coughed his annoyance.</p><p>“If you were trying to kill him, you missed. <em>Hyuk hyuk.</em> Looks like there’s only one way the pen is mightier than the sword.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L leaned hard into Kathryn’s side, favoring his left as they walked into the back entrance of the Emergency Room. Her hand never once left his wound. Not when they walked with their arms wrapped around each other to the car under the guise of two students on the brink of falling in love. Not when he tucked himself into a ball around her in the backseat and buried his head into her chest, and she wasn’t about to falter now.</p><p>“L, let me help you.” Watari attempted to take his other side, but L flinched at his touch.</p><p>“Please, Watari. Don’t touch me.”</p><p>Swallowing down the sting from his son’s unintentional bite, he nodded graciously.</p><p>“Is Ryuzaki safe here? Do you trust the staff?” Kathryn tightened her hold on him.</p><p>“It will be fine. I’ll register him under an assumed name and pay with cash up front.”</p><p>The waiting room was slow and L’s stab wound took precedent over the broken thumb and the sliver under a fingernail. Only moments passed before a middle-aged woman in purple scrubs came to meet the three of them, a friendly smile making her face seem younger than her years, speaking perfect English. “Hello. I’m Nurse Kelly. Come with me so I can take your vitals and do some prep work.”</p><p>L clung to Kathryn, stern panic in his voice. “She has to come with me.”</p><p>“Alright, Dear. She can come if you like.” She waved her hand as she headed down the hall. “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Light shut his bedroom door a little too quickly behind him, causing Ryuk to have to glide through the wall to get into his room.</p><p>“You seem crabby Light-o.” He grabbed an apple from the bowl that was considered <em>study snacks</em>. “Worried about sticking it to that detective? <em>hyuk hyuk</em>.”</p><p>He slammed his books down on his desk before flopping in his chair, ignoring what the Shinigami had said.</p><p>“I don’t know who the fuck <em>Emily</em> is, but she’s more than just some girl in Ryuga’s Early American Lit class.”</p><p>“Maybe she’s one of his study partners. You know what that’s like. <em>hyuk hyuk</em>.”</p><p>Light scoffed at the thought. “I highly doubt that. She’s probably a member of the Kira Task Force, one that he trusts more than the others.”</p><p>“Sounds like bad news for you then.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth in satisfaction. “Or she’s a weakness to use against him…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You handled that so well.” Kathryn draped her arm around the detective’s shoulders and brushed his hair from his eyes. He still hunched though he reclined in a chair in the private waiting room they were given. She smoothed her hand over the blue poly-cotton hospital gown that he wore over his jeans before rubbing her hand along his arm. “A few sutures and some antibiotics and you’re good as new.”</p><p>“I don’t know what is taking so long to discharge me. I just want to go home.”</p><p>She caressed his cheek before dropping her hand to his thigh. “They’re probably just going over your chart with Watari real quick is all.”</p><p>He wove his fingers into hers and gripped it tightly, his head drooping to her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>She rested her cheek on his inky locks. “Me, too.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before Watari and Nurse Kelly came back to the waiting room, Watari giving L an apologetic look before she spoke.</p><p>“Honey, we think it’s best if you get a CT scan of your injury just to be on the safe side, so come with me.”</p><p>Too tired to argue, L grumbled and stood from his chair, still gripping Kathryn’s hand.</p><p>“No sweetie, she has to stay here.”</p><p>“No.” He protested like a stubborn child.</p><p>Being reminded of the days when L was small, Watari tried to quell him. “Only the patient and the technician can be in the room, My boy.”</p><p>“Then I refuse to go.”</p><p>Kathryn swallowed hard before mustering a smile. “Darling, it will be okay. It’s a good idea to get checked out. It will be over before you know it and I will be waiting here when you get back.”</p><p>“I don’t want to. I don’t want to be away from you.”</p><p>“Please do it for me.”</p><p>“…Alright.” L reluctantly agreed to go, holding on to her hand until both their arms were stretched so far they could no longer touch, the tips of their fingers slipping from each other as he gave her a sad backwards glance.</p><p>As the door closed behind him, Kathryn shut her eyes and exhaled slowly, a tremble rattling her from the inside out. She whispered the hushed words that had been dwelling inside her heart, unsure of just when their origins had occurred and knowing the door between them would keep her admission safely hers.</p><p>“I love you, L.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the longest 21 minutes of L and Kathryn’s lives until they were reunited in the private waiting room, a seemingly endless eternity of being apart for the two who had grown so attached to each other. L continuously shifted closer to her, the IV drip taped to his pale arm making his vein bulge in blue beneath his skin.</p><p>The two cuddled in a loveseat, searching for 15 kittens scattered throughout a hidden picture in the puzzle book she had in her bag.</p><p>“Two more to go and then we can try the crossword on page 56. The theme is ‘Desserts Around the World’.” She giggled loudly, relieved to have him next to her with the smile returning to his face. “Between your sweet tooth and all your travels, you’re going to be great at that one!”</p><p>“There won’t be time for that.” Nurse Kelly came up to them, a warm grin on her face. “Your IV is done. Just need a doctor to sign off on your CT scan and you’ll be all set.” She gently removed the drip from his arm, pressing a cotton ball to the little bubble of blood forming where the needle had been. “You can go back to the exam room and get your shirt and yes, she can go with you.”</p><p>“Thank you for everything today.” Kathryn’s words of gratitude were genuine.</p><p>“No thanks necessary. You go get him ready for discharge.”</p><p>While L and Kathryn disappeared from the waiting area, Nurse Kelly approached Watari who had just finished paying the bill. “Is there anything else you need?” She asked the English gent as he pulled on his trench coat.</p><p>“I think everything is settled. Thank you for your diligence. I know he’s not the most cooperative person, especially when he’s in such a state.”</p><p>“You have no idea some of the patients I get. He was a breeze comparatively.” She grinned knowingly at him. “By the way, your son and his girlfriend are very sweet together.”</p><p>Watari smiled at her. “They certainly are.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The doctor came in to the waiting room just as L and Kathryn returned, hurried and cold in his demeanor. He glanced around hastily, looking for Watari who had left to pull the car around before settling his eyes on L.</p><p>“Are you the stab wound?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Your CT is clear. No internal damage.” He rushed the words causing them to lose sincerity as he shoved a prescription for pain medication towards him, a hint of scorn in his tone. “Be more careful next time. You were lucky. That could have been a lot worse.”</p><p>L took the script, crushing it as he stuffed it into his pocket, a scowl making his features look ominous and threatening. Without a word, he took Kathryn’s hand, clutching it tightly in his as he pulled her out though the automatic doors that led to the parking lot where Watari was waiting for them.</p><p>“Everything alright my boy?”</p><p>L handed him the prescription, his eyes heavy with thought and concern. “Please, just…bring us home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Considerations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride back to HQ was a quite one. L and Kathryn sat next to one another in the backseat, their hands clutched tightly together though each one stared out of the window they sat next to. The busy Tokyo streets rolled past them, flashing crosswalk signs and traffic lights conducting the actions of society and keeping the city’s people safe.</p><p>Watari drove with care, but even the most well- kept roads could be bumpy and the subtle jostles gave Kathryn cause for concern for her Darling Detective.</p><p>She turned from her window to look at L, squeezing his hand to get his attention. “You alright?”</p><p>He turned to face her, no emotion on his face. “Hmm? Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” He immediately returned his focus to the scenery passing by them.</p><p>She scrunched her brow, his formality striking her oddly. “Alright…as long as you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Silence dominated the elevator ride to the 23rd floor as L stood next to Kathryn, still gripping her hand in his but not a word was spoken between them. He stared pensively at the Berber carpet, turned dingy from too much foot traffic, fixated on a wad of bubblegum smooshed into its nap. He scowled in disgust at the sticky clump merging with the floor.</p><p>
  <em> A remnant of Matsuda’s no doubt.</em>
</p><p>He wasn’t in the mood for reminders of carelessness or stupidity. He had a thousand pound weight on his mind and, in this moment, he had little tolerance for anything else.</p><p>The doctor’s words rang in his head, tarnishing his every thought.</p><p>
  <em>“You were lucky. That could have been a lot worse.”</em>
</p><p>When the doors opened to the main hallway, L mindlessly cut in front of Watari, dragging Kathryn behind him to the suite’s door. A scan of his retina and a twist of the door handle and they were granted access inside. Kicking off his shoes, he scuffed into the room and stood there, blankly looking at his surroundings while Kathryn ditched her sneakers and Watari hung up his trench coat. L's heavy thoughts were imposing, the walls not able to hold all that was racing through his mind.</p><p>“I’m going to check my messages. I’ll be in my room.” Kathryn rested her hand on Watari’s upper arm, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Come get me if either of you need me, okay?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Watari smiled warmly down at her, worry and exhaustion weighing in his eyes. “Good night, my Dear.”</p><p>She walked to where L stood and took his hand in hers. He turned his eyes to her and was met with a soft smile. “Hey, I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>Without a word, he smiled at her half-heartedly and nodded, staring at her like he was trying to burn her into his memory. Letting go of his hand, she vanished into the depths of the hallway, leaving her door the usual half open that he had become so accustom to.</p><p>He watched after her for several moments before he headed to his quarters. “Watari, I’m going to shower and change my clothes.”</p><p>“As you wish, my boy. Be mindful of your stitches.”</p><p>L didn’t answer as he closed the bedroom door behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L pulled his shirt off and wrung his hands around the ruined garment, invisible anger seeping into the damaged clothing. A white long sleeve T-shirt and baggy jeans may have been his uniform, but it certainly wasn’t his armor. That was his quick wit and deductive skills, which today had failed him.</p><p>He shoved his finger through the hole stabbed into the cotton that had easily given way for the fountain pen to plunge into his flesh. He spun his finger around the perimeter of the tear in the blood-stained fabric, stretching it wider with every pass as he replayed the events of the day.</p><p>
  <em>There is no way Light could have purposefully injured me, at least not with the intent to kill me. It was too subtle an act, unless it was meant as a warning? But what could that warning be? If he is, in fact, Kira…Kira can kill from a far. Surely if this was deliberate it was to show me he can physically harm me at close range. But why waste his time with such a warning? No, it was too coincidental. It was merely an accident. </em>
</p><p>He balled up the ruined shirt and threw it into the trash before turning his attention to his freshly stitched wound.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he ripped away the gauze pad that covered his sutures, tossing it into the waste basket before turning on the shower.</p><p>As he waited for the water to turn hot, he took off his jeans and boxers and stuffed them in the hamper, stepping into the shower and pulling the frosted glass door behind him.</p><p>He hung his head forward and let the water run over him, cascading down his hunched shoulders and dripping off the ends of his jet black hair. He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to wash away every doubt building inside him. He picked up the bar of soap, white and scentless, and lathered himself as he fought to make order out of his thoughts, his efforts hindered by exhaustion.</p><p>
  <em> Everything has gotten so out of hand…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I let it. I never should have shown my face to Light…to Kira…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never should have trusted my identity, my life, to a group of people that aren’t willing to see what is so obviously right in front of them, perfectly content to ignore the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention I’ve put Watari’s life in danger as well. Even though he wasn’t fond of the idea of me showing my face to others, he indulged me in doing so. I knew damn well he would support any decision I made. How could I so blatantly disregard such a fact?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then there’s Kathryn. A valuable member of the Task Force that slowly worked her way to becoming my friend, seamlessly finding her way into my...Damn it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could I let her get close to me? It was reckless enough to bring her here. I should have kept her nothing more than another resource.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, she made it easy to trust her. It would have been almost impossible to keep her at arm’s length without an enormous amount of effort on my part, effort I apparently wasn’t willing to put in…but it was so nice to have someone to talk to…to share the things I never speak of...</em>
</p><p>The water inched its way down his sides and pulled on the threads that held his wound together, snapping him out of the deluge of thoughts that tapped at his better judgements.</p><p>
  <em>If I keep her here, she’s in danger…</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes at the realization.</p><p>
  <em>I have to let her go…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L scuffed back into the common room and climbed into his chair, soaking wet hair dripping onto hunched shoulders, but he didn’t seem to feel it. He tucked his legs to his chest, winching at the pressure his sitting position was putting on his stitches. Grumbling an obscenity, he stretched his left leg back to the ground and gripped both hands around one knee, his scowl deepening with every second that ticked by. He took a shallow breath and closed his eyes, never noticing that Watari had entered the room.</p><p>“How are you feeling my boy?”</p><p>L didn’t answer.</p><p>“Would you like me to fix you something to eat?”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“L, you haven’t eaten all day. Are you sure you-“</p><p>“I said I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Watari settled onto the couch and stared at him with heavy eyes. “L-“</p><p>“That could have been her today, Wammy. He could hurt her at any time and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it. She warned me. She said he wouldn’t need my name if he decided to kill me with his own two hands and there’s nothing preventing him from extending that to her life as well.”</p><p>“L, it was an accident. I firmly believe your deductions about him are correct, but I do not think this was deliberate.”</p><p>“Deliberate or not, it isn’t safe for her here anymore.” He spoke flatly, but there was a pang to his voice that he couldn’t hide. “It was selfish of me to bring her here. I used her. I knew she would come to the same conclusions I did about Light. I merely wanted another to corroborate my theories, and when the time came to integrate her into the Task Force, I didn’t even use her deductions to my benefit. By then, she was my friend and I couldn’t bring myself to let anyone know who she really is.”</p><p>“You are many things, my boy, but selfish is not one of them, and though your methods may be unconventional, you’ve never been malicious in your intent.”</p><p>“I want you to make arrangements to send her back to America immediately.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’ve thought this through? Perhaps you should try to sleep and revisit this in the morning.”</p><p>“No Wammy. I want her to be safe and this is the only way. If she’s not working on his case, he will have no reason to kill her.”</p><p>“And how do you know he won’t find her and eliminate her just because she was working against him at one time?”</p><p>“That is highly unlikely. She would no longer be a threat to him, and there would be no reason to pursue her.”</p><p>“L, she’s afforded protections here with you that she will not have back in the states. The security measures for this building alone are more than she would have in her apartment in the city. She’ll be working other cases, but that won’t keep her out of Kira’s reach. I really think you should reconsider. She’s safer with you than she would ever be without you.”</p><p>L wiggled his toes, squishing them into the cushion as he rubbed them over top each other. “I will take what you said into consideration, but please make the arrangements regardless. I do not anticipate changing my mind.”</p><p>“I will do as you ask.” Watari sighed and stood from the couch. “Let me bring you a cup of tea. Maybe it will help you relax and you can get some rest.”</p><p>“Thank you, Wammy.”</p><p>Watari cast a sorrowful glance at his son before he disappeared into the kitchen to make the tea, leaving him alone. L looked down the hall that led to Kathryn’s room, staring at the half open door that he had grown so fond of, a reminder that she was there safe and not far from him.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to miss that door…I’m going to miss her being behind that door.</em>
</p><p>He dropped his leg to the ground and stood up, being mindful no to snag his shirt on his sutures as he headed down the hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L crept to Kathryn’s room, his silhouette framed by the 45 degree angle her half-opened door made. He peeked inside to find her tucked into her window seat with what appeared to be some kind of journal pressing against her thighs. He watched her draw by moonlight for a few moments before letting his presence be known, swallowing hard before he spoke.</p><p>“Kathryn?” He tried to steady his words. “May I come in?”</p><p>“L? Of course. You don't have to ask, remember?" She closed her journal and set it off to the side, surprised by his sudden appearance as she dangled her legs from the edge of the seat. “Is everything okay? Is Watari alright? Did something happen with Kira?”</p><p>He stepped through the door, his figure illuminated by the same moonlit glow she was drawing by seconds earlier.</p><p>“No, no. Nothing like that.” He slouched and dropped his eyes to the floor. “I just wanted to thank you…for everything you did today. For everything you’ve done to assist me on this case.” The words caught in his throat.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me.” She hopped from where she sat, the scent of honeysuckles and strawberry blossoms drifting from her freshly washed hair. The oversized purple shirt hung down her shoulder and shifted along her body with the sway of her hips as she walked towards him, confusion distorting her features. “You really should be resting, even if you can’t sleep.”</p><p>“I’m having trouble getting comfortable in my preferred sitting posture and I’ve never been able to sleep in my bed, but I suppose you remember me telling you that.”</p><p>Her eyes flickered at him. “You can stay here with me. My bed is soft, lots of pillows. It might be easier for you to get comfortable. I’ll be right here if you need anything and it will give Watari a chance to sleep. I mean, if you…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Yes. I want to stay here…with you.”</p><p>
  <em>I've never had a sleepover before...as you are my very first friend. I should take every opportunity to be with you while you're here.</em>
</p><p>"Are you in a lot of pain?"</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I'm quite certain my heart is breaking, but I can no longer put you in danger simply because I want you with me.</em>
</p><p>"No, it’s just mildly uncomfortable. The injection they gave me at the hospital was strong.” He sighed, forcing himself to continue. “Kathryn there’s something we need to discuss."</p><p>She crouched in front of him, ignoring his words. There would be time to talk later. She hovered her hands just above his side. “May I see it?”</p><p>"Hmm? Yes, of course." He nodded, followed by a soft wince as she lifted his shirt with gentle hands, exposing the stitches that lay woven through his skin.</p><p>“Did that hurt?” She frowned, unable to hide her concern.</p><p>“No. It feels better to not have the fabric rubbing on the sutures.”</p><p>"What happened to the bandage Nurse Kelly put over it?"</p><p>"I didn't like how it felt."</p><p>With a sigh, she pressed her fingers in a careful circle around the wound, feeling for welts developing near the damaged skin.</p><p>“Does this hurt?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She stood up, the difference in their heights apparent as she continued to rest her hand on his side to keep the offending shirt from his injury. Her heart hurt as she stared into his greyish-blue eyes.</p><p>“Oh, L. You could have…not from this, but you could…he could…” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Instead, she slid her arms around him, pulling herself against him. Retuning the embrace, he rested his chin on top of her silky chestnut hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” His words were low, spoken in tones barely audible to her.</p><p>“No, no. Please don’t be. I don’t ever want to hear you say you’re sorry. For anything.”</p><p>“I am though. Kathryn, I…” His words trailed off.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his chest. “I can hear your heartbeat.” She mimicked his words from earlier back at him, a smile calmly taking over her expression. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>As she tipped her head back to look the detective in the eyes, he leaned towards her, their noses skimming each other’s with gentle nuzzles, their breath mingling in warm sighs against the other’s mouth. His lips ghosted against hers, hesitant but unflinching as she pressed her lips to his, the long promised kiss finally becoming a reality, one that intensified with every moment that passed. His eyes widened at her sudden affection, but quickly closed them as he relinquished himself to her, nothing else existing, just the two of them in the moonlit darkness that enveloped them. He tried to hold her closer, each kiss leading to another that made him tremble in her arms, pulling her against him to remove the small space that had persisted between them. He kept one arm securely around her and let his hand cup her cheek as their kisses grew deeper, more frantic with every second that ticked by.</p><p>Caught up in each other, they were lost in a moment that had evaded them, but could not escape them forever.</p><p>Neither one acknowledged the footsteps that approached her room nor noticed when the kindly older man peeked around the door while looking for his wounded son to find him safely in the arms of someone he had been denying himself.</p><p>Watari smiled, never announcing himself as he quietly pulled the bedroom door shut before retiring to his quarters for the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Watari’s den was a private study off of his bedroom, a sort of gentleman’s living room constructed of oaks and mahogany, stained into rich Cherrywood shades. He sat behind his desk, lost in thought as he stared at the photograph of his beloved Charlotte, swirling the gin into tiny waves against the glass. He held the phone receiver to his ear and listened vacantly to Roger’s ranting on the other end of the call.</p><p>“We can’t tell the successors about this. There’s no telling how they will respond. This is exactly why I was against him revealing his identity during this case.”</p><p>“Roger, he’s the world’s most respected detective for a reason. I have to trust his judgement. This incident had nothing to do with his suspect knowing who he is. This was nothing more than an accident, an unfortunate one, but an accident none the less.” Watari took a long, slow sip from his glass, nips of juniper soothing his nerves.</p><p>“Well then, how’s he doing? I’m assuming he didn’t handle it well considering the circumstances.”</p><p>“He handled it better than expected, though he wasn’t alone when it happened. I believe that helped quite a bit.”</p><p>“Still, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him. We both know how he can be when he’s been through something stressful.”</p><p>“He won’t be alone. One of the Task Force members is with him. I'm certain he’ll be in good hands.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Safe in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>⚠ Hi Everybody!</b> Ok, so I think after the way the last chapter ended, it's kind of obvious where this one is heading, but just in case, here's the warning. It isn't graphic &amp; it's heavily based around them continuing to bond and trust each other, but there are some spicy moments (but what is shown is still very vanilla &amp; stays true to how they interact with each other). However, if you're uncomfortable, there is a summary at the end with the important stuff you will need going forward.🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L hunched to meet Kathryn’s lips more easily. This was a time his poor posture worked in his favor and he wanted to take every advantage to be closer to her. He traced his hands down her sides and steadied himself against her hips as she walked backwards, leading him towards her bed. With cautious hands, she pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, careful not to touch the wound etched into his skin.</p><p>She rubbed her hands against his bare back, their lips continuing to brush and press to one another through breathy pants. Her touch was something he had surmised he would enjoy, but he never bargained for how utterly weak it rendered him. He was left both breathless and gasping for air all at once, shaking to a chill he had never experienced before even though he felt like his blood was on fire.</p><p>Her hands softly skated his ribs and danced around his hips, running her fingers along the top of his jeans until she found the button, popping it undone before slowly pulling the zipper down, dropping from his slender frame and tangling his ankles as he tried to step out of them. Losing his balance, he fell forward, knocking her to the mattress and catching himself on his forearms to stop the impact of his body against hers. Hovering over her, his eyes were wide and soft at the sound of her giggles, instantly putting him at ease. She kept her hands securely around his waist, her touch reassuring and tender. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled, nuzzling his icy nose to hers.</p><p>She scooched backwards, wiggling beneath the messy grey and black plaid blanket and lace-trimmed sheets. “Come on. Get in.”</p><p>Crawling under the covers, he lay on his side facing her as she pulled the covers over the two of them before snuggling up to him, her lips finding his again. Nerves getting the better of him, he became rigid in her arms as their kisses became heated, more intense, still interspersed with tender nuzzles.</p><p>“You feeling okay?” She gently caressed his back, delicate fingers outlining his pronounced ribs, relaxing him into her arms.</p><p>“Yes.” Sharing the same pillow, he tightened his hold on her, his accent thick on every word. “Today was quite unpleasant.”</p><p>“It’s turning out really great though.” Her husky, sing-song words made his pulse race. She kissed a trail along his jaw, his blood pulsing through his veins.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if she can feel my heart beating? I wonder what it would be like to feel hers against my skin…</em>
</p><p>Her lips returned to his, softly melding together in a series of gentle kisses, interspersing between their words.</p><p>“Kathryn, do you miss your apartment in New York?”</p><p>“No. Why? Are you homesick?”</p><p>“No. Wammy’s never felt like home.”</p><p>“This feels an awful lot like home.”</p><p>He intertwined his legs with hers, skin soft against his as he rested his knee on her thigh. “I was thinking the same thing.”</p><p>Desperately clinging to the other, their lips once again found each other, and L couldn’t fight stiffening in her arms as her tongue traced his lower lip.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s been a while for me too.” Her mouth skimmed his before pressing her lips to him again.</p><p>He was lost in her for a few moments before he realized the meaning behind her words. “What? That’s not it…”</p><p>“Oh, am I hurting you?” She set her hand on his chest, resting it over his pounding heart.</p><p>“No. Why do you ask?”</p><p>
  <em>Your perception is inconvenient…</em>
</p><p>“It’s just…you keep tensing up and I don’t want to be causing you pain.”</p><p>“I assure you, you’re not.” This was a moment he didn’t know he had been waiting for and now that it was here, he wasn’t about to refuse her. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he blurted, “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”</p><p>Closing her eyes, she smiled warmly at him as she nuzzled the tip of her nose to his and giggled. “Silly.” Slowly opening her eyes, her gaze met his, wide and pleading with a coy grin, hoping for her to understand with no further elaboration. “Oh…” Blinking her surprise, she brushed the hair from his stare before draping her arm over him. “I would have never known.”</p><p>It was a brave confession, but there was relief in having her know. It was one less secret he kept from her that put distance between them, and the last thing he wanted was distance between them.</p><p>She closed her eyes again, cautiously letting her smile meet the hint of a grin he wore and felt him melt into her embrace. Stretching his legs almost straighter, he rubbed his feet against hers, scrunching his toes around hers as the relentless thumping in his chest quickened with every tender kiss they shared, a soft, low hum coming from him.</p><p>“Oh, L-Kun, you purr when you kiss.” Hazy eyes stared into his exhausted gaze, his stomach filling with a thousand butterflies when she added –Kun to his name and drew her fingers along his cheek. “It’s so adorable.”</p><p>His face burned beneath her touch. “I wasn’t aware.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re the only one to know that…the only one that ever will…</em>
</p><p>L never considered a day where he would be like this with anyone, but Kathryn wasn’t just anyone. He had always kept people at a distance, never letting them see the person behind the letter, never letting anyone get close enough to know him, but with her, everything was a futile attempt at best. Not only did he trust her to work alongside him, but divulged some of his deepest secrets, showing her the blood-soaked memories that haunted his past, introducing her to the ghosts that lived just on the edge of his thoughts, and in return she came to him when she was scared, sought comfort in his presence when her own demons were too much to bear alone and he found himself offering the torments he had endured. It was in each other that they found solace, counting on the other to be there to keep the darkness at bay.</p><p>She was the one that brought his smile back to his face after B’s death, was the first to make him laugh after Kira got the best of him and he was the one to wipe away her frightened tears when her nightmares were too strong to be warded off by her cat-shaped nightlight.</p><p>They were more than just friends. Every tiny detail they shared, every confidence between them, every longing stare or comfort they found in secret mattered, adding up to something he couldn’t quite quantify, but could feel it had irrevocably bound them, all started because of a simple conversation on a rooftop, but it was those sweet words spoken to him that made him feel safe with her.</p><p>No, Kathryn wasn’t just anyone. She was his <em>someone</em>.</p><p>He pulled back, his breath hot against her lips. “Kathryn?”</p><p>“Yes My Darling Detective?”</p><p>“Tell me something true, something I don’t know about you.”</p><p>The sweet confluence of her voice and words were always what drew him to her, that allowed him to feel the security one finds in someone they trust, and after the day’s events, he needed this desperately, a closeness in mind and body, the merging of love and desire.</p><p>“Hmm…I rode the world's oldest wooden roller coaster.”</p><p>“I love roller coasters.”</p><p>“It’s in Pennsylvania. We can go together sometime if you want to.”</p><p>“I would like that.”</p><p>“Your turn. Tell me something true.”</p><p>“My favorite museum is The Louvre. Perhaps it’s cliché, but it’s the one I prefer. ”</p><p>“I’ve never been.” She snaked her arms up his back, massaging just beneath his shoulder blades as she kissed his collar bone.</p><p>“I’ll take you. I will show you all of Paris. We can stay in my flat …if you want…“ His eyes fluttered, huffing the jagged sentence.</p><p>“Yes, of course. I’d go anywhere with you.” Her lips met his hungrily. “I love museums. Art is nice, but I like to see mummies &amp; dinosaur fossils, too. I guess it’s no surprise I went into the field I chose.”</p><p>“Then we will have to tour The British Museum. The Gebelein Predynastic mummies are on exhibit there.”</p><p>“I would love that.” Her face flushed, the ephemeral promises being made between them hinting at a future together. “And I will take you to The Met and MOMA in New York City, though I’m sure you’ve been already.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I, too, would go anywhere with you.” His stomach twisted at being able to express things he had denied until now. “Your turn.”</p><p>She outlined the angles of his cheekbone. “You’re so handsome.”</p><p>“We both know that isn’t true.” Her compliment painted his pale complexion in deep scarlet.</p><p>“Eye of the beholder my Love.”</p><p>
  <em>My Love…that feels so familiar…comforting…</em>
</p><p>An enamored smile took over his expression , unable to resist her uttered kindness. “Please try again.”</p><p>“Okay…hmm…” She bit her lip, feigning concentration as she searched her mind for an answer. “I’m very attached to you L-Kun.”</p><p>“I feel quite the same about you Kathryn-Kun.”</p><p>“You can call me Ryn. It’s my family’s nickname for me.”</p><p>
  <em>You think of me as family?</em>
</p><p>“I don’t have a nickname.”</p><p>“No, but you have an alias.”</p><p>“It isn’t an alias.”</p><p>“A code name then…”</p><p>“No, my name <em> is</em> L…L Lawliet.”</p><p>“What?…You didn’t have to--”</p><p>“My birth certificate couldn’t be found. When Watari inquired about it, there was no record of it, no record of me. It was easy to become the World’s Greatest Detective because I didn’t exist to begin with.”</p><p>“Oh, L. You didn’t have to tell me that. I never needed to know…”</p><p>“Yes, Ryn, but I <em>wanted</em> to tell you. I want you to know me.”</p><p>"I love that you want that. I love…I love talking to you."</p><p>"Will you talk to me all night then?" There was a sadness behind his eyes she didn’t understand, unaware of his plans to send her away when the sunlight returned.</p><p>"Of course. I'll never stop talking to you."</p><p>"Promise you won't forget me when you're no longer here."</p><p>"I could never forget you, but you’re not going to have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere. What has gotten into you?"</p><p>“I suppose it’s just exhaustion.”</p><p>
  <em> I can’t tell you that I can no longer put you in danger just for my selfish wants. It would only cause you to argue with me. </em>
</p><p>“If you say so, then I believe you.” She kissed down his cheek, whispering while nestling into his neck and listening to the hums of pleasure emanating from his throat before looking up to meet his eyes. "Is this ok? I know you're not fond of being touched. I'm sorry I keep pawing at you. I promise I'll stop, I'm just so happy you're okay and here with me."</p><p>"You don't have to stop. I enjoy feeling your skin against mine." He rubbed the icy tip of his nose to hers, tightening his hold on her. "I never thought I would want this, but with you..." He let his lips hover over hers momentarily, feeling her words skate along his mouth.</p><p>"I'm honored to be your exception."</p><p>"You're not just an exception, Kathryn."</p><p>His hands slid down her curves, burrowing beneath the oversized shirt, pressing gently against her as he initiated a kiss for the first time, breathy and needy. He ran his hands up her back, nothing between his touch and her skin, consumed by a hunger he never felt towards another as his mind memorized the details of her body, and didn’t hesitate to pull her to him when her shirt drifted and gathered beneath her chest. He wove his legs with hers, glittering purple nails drew figure eights between his shoulders, the side of her knee brushing the front of his boxers making him jerk away from her.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” They gasped in unison at each other, interrupting their embrace.</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” She questioned sweetly, eyes imploring him as she caressed his cheek.</p><p>“Because I’m…enjoying this.” He shifted beneath the sheets, trying to make his guilt less noticeable.</p><p>She swept his hair away from his eyes and giggled softly. “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s kind of normal.”</p><p>“You’re certain you take no offense?”</p><p>“Not even a little.” Her smile found its way to his lips, comforting him with tiny kisses for a few moments before he spoke.</p><p>“Ryn-Kun, why did you apologize?”</p><p>“You know…because I…touched you…” She rolled her eyes and buried her face into his neck, feeling the smirk brought on by her embarrassing choice of words that she tried to hide without success.</p><p>“It’s alright if you…touch me.” He playfully mocked her, using her phrasing against her as he stroked her tangled curls.</p><p>She leaned up to look him in the eye. “Are you sure?”</p><p>He smiled at her tenderly as he ran his hand down her cheek. “Mhmm.”</p><p>She kept her arms wrapped firmly around him, her bent elbow keeping the blankets from snagging his stitches, parting her lips when he traced his tongue along her mouth, granting him access to more intimate kisses. Cautious fingers trailed along the lace on her panties, cold and reserved against her stomach.</p><p>“Pump the brakes, my Darling. Are you sure about this?"</p><p>His face burned in crimson flames, staining his neck and chest while his words caught in his throat. "Have I misread the situation? You're exhibiting all the signs of sexual attraction. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, no. You're not wrong, it's just, if I'm your first kiss, then I’m guessing this would be another first?"</p><p>"Yes, that's correct."</p><p>"I know I keep asking you this, but are you sure?” She repeated her question, hoping for a definitive answer. “I just don't want you to regret anything."</p><p>
  <em>So that is why your actions have subdued. You're intentions have changed since you realized I've never kissed anyone else...you surmised that I also never...</em>
</p><p>"I can assure you that won't be the case. I care for you deeply. I'm comfortable with your romantic history and your method of contraception. I have no reservations about being with you."</p><p>With one raised eyebrow, she smirked at him in inquisitive amusement. "You know what birth control I use?"</p><p>"Yes, I read your medical records, remember?"</p><p>"Right...let's not bring that up right now." She huffed a laugh to make her words less severe. “I just don’t want you to do something you can’t take back.”</p><p>"Kathryn, you know me better than anyone and I know you, not because I investigated you, but because you shared your life with me of your own accord. I never knew what it would be like to be close to someone nor did I care to, but with you it was unavoidable. I am certain you are the correct person." He ran cautious fingers along her jaw, his steel-blue stare locked onto her amber gaze. "Do I have your consent?"</p><p>"Yes, you have my consent." She kissed him, long and sweet as she rubbed her inner thigh against his leg. "L? Do I have your consent, too?"</p><p>He stared at her, eyes sketched in charcoal becoming soft at her consideration. "You're 100 percent the correct person."</p><p>He claimed her mouth once again, no longer inhibited by doubts or fears as he clung to her, relinquishing himself to her completely. Tomorrow didn’t matter. They had each other now and now was enough.</p><p>“Let me just check your stitches, just to be sure they’re okay still.”</p><p>“Alright. If it will put your mind at ease.” He trailed her arm with kisses until she was out of his reach, resting his hand on her thigh while she moved the blanket down and examined the injury.</p><p>“It looks okay.” Crouching forward, she pressed her lips just above the wound. “I think we should be careful though.”</p><p>Scooching up to a sitting position, he resisted the urge to hug his knees to his chest as she crawled back to his side. Shoulders rounded, he leaned towards her, wrapping his arms around the small of her back, taking her lips frantically to his. With a slight tremble in his grasp, he gathered the sides of her oversized shirt and yanked gently it over her head before pulling her to his chest, his wish to feel her heartbeat against his skin finally granted.</p><p>They slumped under the covers, their bodies tangling together, their kisses nipping the other’s neck and shoulders. Her hands wandered to his boxers, her nails tickling across his waist making his breath hitch in his lungs. She slipped her hand beneath the waistband and gently rubbed his thigh.</p><p>“You still okay?” She rested her other hand over his heart.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You know, it’s perfectly alright to say no or stop at any time. I want you to know that.”</p><p>“I will keep that in mind, but I don’t want you to stop.”</p><p>With a nod, her mouth met his as she brought her hands to his hips and gently tugged his boxers down as far as she could, his wiggles combined with her foot rubbing along his legs taking them off the rest of the way to be lost to the depths at the foot of the bed. She dragged her fingers up his thigh, her hand wandering over him with gentle caresses. Beneath their kisses, a smile stretched across her expression. His mysterious genetics had been kind to him and the anticipation of being with him sent a shiver through her. A needy groan escaped his lips as she pressed herself fully against his exposed skin.</p><p>“L, Love,” she gasped as he sucked her neck between desperate kisses. “I want you to feel safe. I don’t want anything making you feel like you did when others tried to touch you.”</p><p>“What are you saying Ryn-Kun?” His breath became ghosts finding refuge in her lungs.</p><p>“I want you to be on top. That way you have control.”</p><p>“Are you comfortable with that…after what happened…to you…”</p><p>“Yes…I trust you…completely.”</p><p>They twisted and writhed against each other, their kisses staying along each other’s necks and lips, giving L a chance to acclimate to the new boundaries he had let her into. He gripped his hands hard into her back, entwining himself with her until he rested above her. His cold hands gently followed the curves of her silhouette laid out before him. Shaky fingers pinched the flimsy lace still concealing her from him, arching her back so he could easily relieve her of the suddenly bothersome garment, tossing it carelessly from the edge of the bed.</p><p>Shivers skipped across her skin as he ran his palms along her frame, engraving her into his mind, a photograph in memory that would belong to him forever. Settling one hand over her relentless heart, he supported his weight on his forearm as he lowered his lips to hers. Ragged breaths forced their way from deep within him as he centered himself to her. She reached for him, her arms offering him reassurance as he sunk into her. Her body welcomed him easily, every part of him lit aflame as her skin melded to his. Only moments passed, but it felt like an eternity locked in the unfamiliar. Biting his lower lip, his eyes burned into hers under a scowl, each erratic movement of his hips having no correlation to the others. She took her hand from his back and caressed up his body and settled on his cheek, her touch gently halting his chaotic rhythm, her stare questioning his frown.</p><p>Gulping down the fear that flooded his mouth in bitter metalics, his grim expression softened to honesty as he rested his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.</p><p>"I'm nervous." His accent clung thickly to his simple confession.</p><p>“It’s okay.” She kissed the tip of his nose, an affection that gave him instant comfort. “You don’t have to be and we can stop if you want.”</p><p>"No, Kathryn. I don't want to stop."</p><p>Nipping his bottom lip, she coaxed his mouth to hers before wrapping her legs around him, enclosing him in every tender way she could as she rocked gently beneath him. It took him no time to match her rhythm, and the two of them became lost in each other, nothing else existing in that moment.</p><p>Softly gasping, her whimpers caught him off-guard, his eyes darkening in concern as he became motionless. “Am I hurting you?”</p><p>“No, don’t stop.” She huffed a giggle, digging her nails into his back just enough to momentarily quell the need for him to continue.</p><p>Confusion faded from his features, eyes widening as her words gained meaning. “…Oh!”</p><p>
  <em>She’s finding pleasure in this...I promise I will learn you Kathryn.</em>
</p><p>Impassioned kisses painting damp skin beneath tangled sheets filled the darkness, clinging to each other in muted desperation, their moans hushed, but known to the other. With every passing second, the intensity grew, clutching to the other, shared energy pulsing through their bodies.</p><p>“Kathryn, I’m going to—“</p><p>“I know. It’s okay. I want you to.”</p><p>His motions intensified, each quickening in determination, her breathy whines against his lips sweetening the moment. A flame of ecstasy roared into a fire that burned in his core, spreading through his chest and down his limbs, consuming him as she took him in harder, his growls mixed with her quiet gasps gave way to shared pants as they caught their breath, their smiles finding each other. He buried his face into her neck, still trying to regain his normal breathing. She rubbed his shoulder blades and kissed the inky locks matted to the side of his temple, salty and damp with exertion.</p><p>They held each other in silence, content to be in the arms of the other in the lonely hours when their demons usually awaken. The minutes ticked by without consequence, and soon the quiet was broken by L’s low whisper, words almost swallowed by the pillow.</p><p>“You found that pleasurable, correct?”</p><p>“Yeah...three times.” Her gentle laughter brought him reassurance, bringing a smile to L’s face as he turned to look at her, shifting on to his unwounded side.</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that.”</p><p>“Did you have fun?”</p><p>“Mhmm.” He hummed against her lips before pressing a long, slow kiss to them, closing his eyes as he snuggled against her, bringing his legs up and tucking them around her, a hushed chuckle shivered him in her arms. “Today was nothing like I anticipated.” His smile pressed into her neck. “You said you wanted me to relax. Looks like you won this time.”</p><p>“I think this worked out well for both of us,” She giggled as she adjusted the blankets around the two of them. “Are you warm and comfy?”</p><p>“Yes.” He grumbled, barely audible, the rise and fall of his chest deepening with each breath he drew.</p><p>“Do you feel okay?”</p><p>“Mhmm. I’m happy…”</p><p>His sentence trailed off. After four days, sleep had finally found him, his worries about tomorrow stepping aside to allow him some much needed rest in the arms of someone he loved.</p><p>With a gentle kiss to his forehead, she smiled calmly as she watched him dream.</p><p>“Good night my sweet L Lawliet…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so, summary...L stays with Kathryn in her room for the night. While talking &amp; sharing secrets, he tells her his name is L Lawliet. Most of the evening they spend talking and kissing, but they eventually end up sleeping together, with this being L's first time. After 4 days awake, he finally falls asleep in her arms. </p><p>Now you're caught up! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Morning Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L opened his eyes to the unfamiliar ceiling above him. It only took a moment for him to remember the night before, a night he would never forget. He shifted slightly under the blankets that afforded him modesty as he exhaled heavily in discomfort. His stitched flesh that was no more than a mild nuisance the day before had become a painful and inconvenient reminder of the previous day's events.</p><p>He rubbed his feet back and forth against the soft legs that were intertwined with his as he craned his head to look at her snuggled up against him, her face nuzzled into his neck with her arm draped over his bare chest. Her flickering eyelids and deep rhythmic breathing indicated she was dreaming.</p><p>An unintentional smile came to his lips.</p><p>
  <em>What a beautiful sight to wake up to, a beautiful way to start the day.</em>
</p><p>But he wasn't ready for the night to be over, wasn't ready for the morning, because this was no ordinary morning. This was the morning after.</p><p>Until now, they were colleagues, friends, good friends turned best friends. At times he had wondered if she had developed feelings for him, much like the secret ones he harbored for her. Feelings that arose so slowly that, by the time he realized them, they had already become unavoidable.</p><p>But he never wanted to cross that line, never wanted a confirmation of the negative. No. It was much better to leave it alone, to leave it unsaid.</p><p>But with one night, one moment of weakness, all of that had changed.</p><p>She already knew him, having shared the memories of his childhood, of what he could dredge from the depths of his mind about his life before Wammy's, before he was an orphan, before he was the World's Greatest Detective.</p><p>They shared the present, his doubts about the case, his frustration with the lack of evidence, and how he questioned if the task force was more of a hindrance to the investigation than it ever was of any help.</p><p>He knew her as well. In fact, he never knew someone so completely, not his successors, not his suspects, not Watari, not Kira, no one. She was the anomaly that became his constant.</p><p>And now she knew him in a way no one else ever had. They shared something unique to the two of them, something no one else could know. This was between them and no one could take that away.</p><p>He knew the comforts of being held in the darkness, safe in the confines of twisted sheets and entangled limbs, lost in the ecstasy of sweet kisses and bare skin damp with sweat and what it felt like to share each other's breath, knowing he had held something deep inside his lungs that once dwelled inside hers. He had been within her mind and body. They had irrevocably become a part of each other and he was terrified of what that would mean when she awoke, but whatever it meant, one thing was certain. The memory would remain with him long after she was gone.</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn’t have let this happen, but I don’t regret it. I don’t want to send you away. It would be wrong to do so now. Regardless of the reasons I give you, you will think this played a factor in my decision. Watari is correct. You are safer with me than anywhere else. But what did this do to our friendship? This doesn’t necessarily mean you reciprocate my affections. You yourself have stated that you’ve been intimate with others without being in love. I do love you though Kathryn, even if you do not feel the same for me. Are you going to be upset to wake and find me still sharing your bed? Perhaps I should have left. No, because then you may think I didn’t enjoy last night and nothing is further from the truth. You did ask me to sleep over. Our intimacies should not have affected that. I wonder what awaits us when you awake…</em>
</p><p>He didn’t have long to ponder. She stirred in his arms, sleepy eyes blinking up at him and he wondered if his thoughts had been loud enough to wake her. The moment she saw him, her smile rivaled the morning light shimmering through the stained-glass sun catcher hanging from the curtain rod.</p><p>“Hmm…good morning, My Darling,” She purred before giving him a long, slow kiss. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Good morning Kathryn. Yes, I did.” He searched his brain for a reply that should have been simple. “Did you?”</p><p>“Mhmm. Best Night I’ve ever had.” She giggled softly, nuzzling her nose to the stubble just barely starting to darken his jawline. “How’s your side feeling?”</p><p>“It’s a little uncomfortable. Nothing to be concerned about.” He rubbed his hands nervously along the grey and black plaid blanket.</p><p>She leaned up on her forearms, examining his face for a truth she worried he was keeping from her. “Let me check your stitches, Darling.”</p><p>“It isn’t necessary, but if it will put your mind at ease.”</p><p>She sat up, wrapping a sheet around herself as she pulled the blanket down just beneath the stitches decorating his milky skin. She leaned closer to the wound, pressing her fingers gently around the tender injury. “Does this hurt?”</p><p>He winced, trying to hide it from her. “No.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Love.” In such close proximity, there was no way he could keep her from noticing his discomfort. “You have slight bruising we need to keep an eye on, but other than that it looks alright.”</p><p>“You can tend to me as you see fit, Ryn.”</p><p>“Such a cooperative patient.” Her smile stretched into a yawn as she slipped back down next to him and snuggled into his side, her eyelashes brushing against his neck.</p><p>Reflexively, he wrapped his arms back around her, rubbing his hand softly along her body from her thigh, over her hip, and stopping midway up her ribs before repeating the pattern. “Did you not get enough rest last night?”</p><p>“I’m just sleepy, and you’re so warm and cuddly.”</p><p>“Did my presence keep you awake?”</p><p>“No, not at all. I just…had a bad habit of watching you sleep.” She twisted her legs around his.</p><p>"You watched me as I slept?" He kissed the side of her forehead. “I suppose I can spare a few more minutes.”</p><p>“A few more minutes? I know you want to get back to the case my Darling Detective, but you really should rest, especially after the last few days of no sleep.”</p><p>“Kathryn, I can’t.”</p><p>“Stay in bed with me. You need to take it easy. Take the day off and stay here with me,” she whined playfully, tightening her hold on him.</p><p>“Ryn, I can’t. We can assume that the Task Force doesn’t know anything about the incident since I am quite sure Light-kun would not divulge what happened to anyone, but regardless, it cannot look like what happened had an effect on me.”</p><p>“…I understand.” She pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek before wiping the sleep gently from the corner of his eye. “You still owe me that dinner. Don’t think I forgot about that. You’re not getting away with another week of nothing but desserts.”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t send you back…not after last night…I can’t let you leave knowing you will do nothing but worry about me…besides, I can’t live without you…You will stay here with me where I know you’re safe…You never need to know what I was considering…</em>
</p><p>“Will you settle for breakfast in the meantime?”</p><p>“Waffles and pancakes? Sure that’s not dessert I guess.” She laughed, her eyes turning into the amber half-moons he loved.</p><p>“There will be strawberries on the waffles.” He smiled and pulled her into a kiss before getting up to gather his clothes, favoring the side he insisted didn’t hurt.</p><p>After pulling on his boxers and jeans, he sat back down on the edge of her bed to turn his shirt the correct side out. “Kathryn, last night was…” Red set his cheeks ablaze.</p><p>She slinked up behind him, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. “You’re always welcome to sleepover, you know.”</p><p>He turned to face her, leaning her back, brushing the tip of his nose to hers. “I will keep that in mind my little cupcake.”</p><p>“I’m your little cupcake?” It was now her turn to blush. “That’s quite a high honor coming from you.”</p><p>“It seems only proper since you gave me a pet name.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about My Darling Detective.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wet footprints led from the L’s room to the common area. Slouching into his chair, he pulled just his right leg to his chest as he squished the red and pink striped fabric soft beneath his toes. Lost in thought, he stared dreamily down the hallway towards Kathryn’s room, hoping she would join him soon.</p><p>“Good Morning my boy.” Setting down a tray of coffee with two cups, Watari grinned at his son. “Have a nice evening?”</p><p>L wanted to scowl, but he couldn’t. Instead he beamed up at his handler. “Yes, in fact, I had a very good evening.”</p><p>Watari couldn’t help but notice the circles under L’s eyes were lessened, faded from black to purple and brown, his skin a tad rosier than he had ever seen it. “Slept well, didn’t you?”</p><p>The look of what passed for well-rested softened L’s severe features. “Yes. I can’t remember the last time I woke because I was rested and not as a way to escape a nightmare.”</p><p>“And your stitches?”</p><p>“They’re sore, but I believe that is to be expected. Kathryn took excellent care of me.” He dropped his eyes to his lap, a smile spoiling his stoic features. “Watari, I invited her to have breakfast with me. Please make us some waffles with extra strawberries.”</p><p>“I think that sounds fitting.” Watari headed to the kitchen to start on L’s request.</p><p>“Thank you.” L looked up at his caregiver. “Oh, and Wammy. Please cancel the arrangements we discussed yesterday in regards to Kathryn’s departure from the Task Force.”</p><p>“I already did, my boy.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was another long day for the Task Force. There was no denying that the case had all but come to a standstill, and though no progress had been made in weeks, there was an eerie calmness hanging over everyone unfortunate enough to be tethered to this investigation.</p><p>No one questioned why L’s preferred sitting position had changed, nor did anyone wonder where he and Kathryn had been the day before thanks to Watari’s quick thinking, fabricating a meeting between L the agency Bishop acted as liaison for, requiring both their presences for the day.</p><p>L sat at his computer, one leg tuck up with the other stretched to the floor, dragging his toes back and forth across the carpet, alleviating the pain that had gone from a sting to an ache as the day wore on. The daylight that once streamed through the window was nothing more than a memory as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and painted the room in blackness. One by one the Task Force dwindled from all its members to only L and Kathryn left in the late night hours, still working through the unremarkable evidence.</p><p>As the day wore on, L’s euphoria had turned to irritation, tiny monitors reflecting in his stare as he scoured the same evidence he had examined a thousand times before, never noticing the time until a muffled yawn coming from the couch snapped him from the screen that held his attention.</p><p>“Kathryn?” L’s voice cut through the silence of the room.</p><p>“Yes Love?”</p><p>“You can go to bed. You don’t have to stay when everyone else has left for the day.”</p><p>“I don’t mind staying here with you.” She locked her jaw against another yawn.</p><p>“I’m going to continue going through these prison reports.”</p><p>“Would you like me to go over some of them to take some work off of your shoulders?”</p><p>“No, Ryn. You already went over these twice for me. I need to look at them for myself now. Only I know what I’m looking for.”</p><p>“What <em>are</em> you looking for?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but there has to be something that I’m missing.” He swiveled towards her. “Now please take the rest of the night to sleep. I insist.”</p><p>“I wish you would do the same.” She sighed quietly, deciding to do as he asked. She stood and walked over to him, kneeling by his side. “How’s your side feeling?” She asked with genuine concern as she rested her hand on top of his thigh.</p><p>“It’s a bit sore, but I’m fine.” It was the first time he out and out lied to her.</p><p>“Promise me I can take a look at it tomorrow before the Ding Dongs come back and that if you get tired you will at least try to take a nap. Please?” Her voice was soft and bordered on pleading. She didn’t want a repeat of exhaustion leading to poor decisions. In fact, she never wanted anything bad to happen to him ever again.</p><p>“I promise.” His eyes offered sincerity he didn’t give to just anyone.</p><p>Gently placing a hand on each of his hunched shoulders, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, a goodnight kiss that made his breath catch in his throat, but it was a welcome affection. Slowly, his wide-eyed stare fell closed as he returned the kiss with equal and measured pressure.</p><p>
  <em>Is this something that’s customary for us now? What did last night mean to you Kathryn…</em>
</p><p>The kiss commenced with a nuzzle to his nose before she pulled him cautiously into a hug, being mindful of the sutures she was certain were at the very least uncomfortable.</p><p>His arms snaked up her back as she leaned into him, resting his chin on her shoulder and breathing in the sweetness that emanated from her.</p><p>“Do you need anything before I go?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I need you to stay here with me forever…</em>
</p><p>“No, I think I’m set, thank you.”</p><p>She reared back and rose to her feet, smiling softly down at him. “Okay, if you’re sure. Good Night L-kun.”</p><p>“Good night Kathryn-kun.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The night had dragged on and not a soul remained in HQ save for L, the blue ambient glow of the city night barely enough to illuminate the room, no sound except for the occasional tap or click as L scrolled through the images cluttering the computer screen that was having a harder time holding his attention than usual.</p><p>Being alone and loneliness are two different things, but they are born from the same place and tonight there was little to differentiate between them. He turned his chair away from his desk and looked around the empty common area, trying to recall if anything remarkable had happened.</p><p>
  <em>What am I accomplishing here? Perhaps I should go back to England as Kathryn suggested. I could always take her with me, claiming that I continue to need her expertise with autopsies…No I wanted to get close to Light and I have done that. It only feels like it’s futile because it took so long to reach this point.</em>
</p><p>When L gave everyone permission to leave, Aizawa left promptly at 6pm, followed by Chief Yagami a couple hours later at L’s insistence, both returning home to spend some much deserved time with their families. Around 8pm, Ukita left for a date with the woman he had met at Karaoke the week before and never returned, causing Matsuda to speculate whether he was going back to her place or not. Mogi bid everyone good night at 11pm, with Matsuda leaving well after midnight, much to L’s displeasure. Watari retired to his quarters promptly at 1:30am, checking to see if L needed anything first. Kathryn was the last to go and did so with reluctance. He was ninety percent certain she only left because he insisted, something he regretted now.</p><p>He scanned the darkness that engulfed his surroundings. It looked no different from any other night, but tonight <em>was</em> different and he became very aware of the emptiness. He picked up his coffee cup that he had long since gulped, tilting his head as he poked his finger into the sugar crystals that clung in dried crystals to the rim. He spun his chair from side to side, letting his toes direct the momentum, but no matter what he did to distract from his thoughts, he kept finding himself staring down the hallway at the half open doorway.</p><p>Turning back to his desk, a few commands locked down his computer, frowning at the now grey screen with the letter L warding off anyone who dare try to touch it before he crept down the hall to his Bishop.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Silent footsteps brought L to the edge of her bed, watching her sleep for a few moments. He couldn’t help but smile. The blanket softly conformed to her shape as she lay on her side facing away from him, one foot peeking out from under the covers.</p><p>
  <em>She said I was welcome anytime. Surely she meant it…</em>
</p><p>Taking care not to wake her, he crawled across the comforter and cuddled behind her, tucking himself to fit her body.</p><p>
  <em>I believe this is called spooning, though I’m only 85% certain…I hope when she wakes that my presence doesn’t startle her…</em>
</p><p>He rested his arm across her and took her hand, sharing her pillow and breathing in the soft scent of her freshly washed sheets, his mind wandering through the case, meandering through all the useless clues and circumstantial evidence he had gathered from the beginning.</p><p>Seconds to hours passed, he was unsure of how long before Kathryn stirred, her hand clenching around his.</p><p>“Ryn, it’s me. Please don’t be frightened.”</p><p>“I know.” She hummed, rolling over to face him and kissing him on the nose. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” He sighed, a smile coming to his lips as he stroked her hair. “I should have asked first, but I didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>“You already have my permission to join me whenever you like.” She grumbled sweetly, sleepy eyes gazing at him lovingly.</p><p>Snuggling closer to her, he leaned his forehead to hers, warmth and comfort filling his chest. “I don’t want to disturb you.”</p><p>“Come on. Get in” She wiggled away from him to give him room to slip beneath the freshly washed sheets with her. “Are you sleepy?”</p><p>“No.” He cuddled up to her, intertwining his legs with hers, rubbing his toes just beneath the hem of her fox pajamas. "Though this grey and black blanket is quite comfortable."</p><p>"Well, then it's <em>our</em> blanket now." She scrunched her eyes closed and nestled against his neck. “Do you want to talk about the case?” </p><p>“No.” He squeezed her tighter. “I want to hold you while you sleep. May I?”</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Watari sat in the high-back leather chair behind his desk. In one hand he held a picture of a young woman with dark hair and fair skin, smoldering eyes that even in a photograph their heat could be felt. The other gripped a glass of gin. Lately he found himself opting for gin over his usual Earl Grey, but these were unusual circumstances. This case was hard on L and in turn, it was hard on him.</p><p>“My dear Charlotte, I do believe our boy has fallen in love.” Watari spoke aloud to the woman who only existed in memory now, her visage burned into the paper he kept safe in the custom made platinum frame with the bulletproof glass covering to protect her the way he could not in life. “She’s a lovely young woman. Perfect for him.”</p><p>He sighed, a shimmer coating his sky blue eyes tucked into the wrinkles that time and worry had carved on his skin. “I wish you could have met him, Charlotte. You would have absolutely loved him. Sometimes I see you in him, that dark hair and stubborn temperament. I can’t help but feel like God sent him to me, to be ours.”</p><p>Unlocking the top drawer of the oak desk, he pulled out a blue velvet ring box and opened it with delicate fingers. The 2 karat round cut diamond in the platinum filigree setting caught the dim light of the desk lamp. Even in the soft glow of the 40 watt bulb, the ring sparkled and bounced tiny rainbows from its surface. “They never should have removed this from your hand that day…it was yours…”</p><p>He blinked back the remorse threatening to take him over, shutting the box and returning it to the safety of the depths of his locked desk drawer.</p><p>“…it was meant to be buried with you...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Spoonful of Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Everybody! As some of you may know, I wrote this fic (as well as 7 others) over the spring &amp; summer of 2019, but I didn't have the courage to share it. Six months ago today I finally began posting this fic, so in honor if that, I did some editing and present to you a chapter of fluff with a little bit of angst. Hope you enjoy.😊🖤</p><p>⚠There is briefly implied vomiting (nothing graphic at all), so if you want to skip this chapter, you won't miss anything but the fluff &amp; L and Watari's conversation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun hadn’t yet begun to grace Tokyo with its light when L quietly rolled out of bed, placing a kiss on Kathryn’s forehead before tucking the covers back around her. The sudden absence of his warmth caused her to stir and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.</p><p>“You have to leave?”</p><p>“Yes. There are meetings that require my presence. Please go back to sleep.” He leaned down to give her one more kiss, sharply drawing his breath in between clenched teeth as his shirt caught against his stitches.</p><p>“You’re going to have to let me check those later.” She nodded to where the sutures were stitched beneath his shirt. “It’s normal to be in pain, but I want to make sure everything is healing properly.”</p><p>“I will take the pain medication prescribed to me if necessary.”</p><p>“You haven’t felt the need before now?”</p><p>“I would rather not take them if avoidable.”</p><p>“That’s up to you, Love. Still, I want to look you over at some point today.”</p><p>“This evening.” He nuzzled her nose before pushing off the bed to stand up. “Besides, we are overdue for one of our nightly meetings.”</p><p>She smiled at him warmly. “I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Good morning L."</p><p>"Good morning Watari."</p><p>"I see you decided to get some rest again last night." He twitched away a grin.</p><p>L scowled at him. "What are you insinuating?"</p><p>"Not a thing my boy. I'm glad you're taking your recovery seriously."</p><p>"Nothing happened between us." He became further defensive. "She slept while I mulled over the case. That is all."</p><p>Watari cooled his tone. "It's really none of my business, my boy."</p><p>"Please keep that in mind the next time you decide to pry."</p><p>"I was doing no such thing. You certainly are sensitive this morning."</p><p>"What happened between me and Kathryn the other night was nothing more than two friends comforting one another after a stressful day. That is all. I don't need you exacerbating the situation."</p><p>"Did you discuss this with her?"</p><p>"No. There's nothing to discuss."</p><p>"L, I've known you since you were five years old, and though you may make extreme decisions in regards to your cases, you have always been guarded when it came to your heart. You can't expect me to believe that's all it was for you."</p><p>"I want nothing more than to be with her while I still have her, but we both know my time with her is limited. I've already given my whole self to her. I love her Watari, despite my better judgement, but I will not assume she feels the same in return. It could jeopardize the friendship we share and I would rather have her as my best friend than nothing at all."</p><p>"I understand that you're afraid, but if you just talk to her instead of treating the two of you like a case that needs to be solved-"</p><p>"I'm not approaching this as I would a case, though investigations are where I'm most comfortable. I'm just looking at the facts. She herself admitted to being physically intimate with others while not being in love with them, and though I don't understand that concept, I have to accept the possibility that she and I do not view our...amorous activities the same way."</p><p>Watari couldn't help but smile at L's choice of words. "I've seen the two of you and how close you've become. She cares about you deeply L. I think you may be surprised by her feelings for you."</p><p>"This is one situation where I will not act without concrete evidence. I can't lose her."</p><p>"Why do you think she couldn't love you?"</p><p>"Why would she? Most people tolerate me at best. I like the company of others, but nothing can compare to the way I feel about her. I'm thankful for her friendship. I don't need to be greedy."</p><p>"You handle it as you see fit, but I think you're making a mistake. You don't know what she's thinking. You could be missing out on the love of your life."</p><p>"Or my love could be unrequited. I am not willing to take that risk. I don't need her to confirm my fears. I'm perfectly content to love her and keep her as my best friend. If I say anything, I could lose her and end up with nothing."</p><p>"Or you could say something and get everything."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L shifted in his chair. He had not been able to get comfortable, and though it had been a couple days since the incident, his wound had become more bothersome, a combinations of achy and itchy that he was finding very distracting. He left his computer, creeping close to his handler to whisper in his ear. “Watari, you filled the prescription for the pain medication, correct?”</p><p>“Yes my boy. Why do you ask?”</p><p>L ignored his question. “Where are you storing them?”</p><p>“I will bring them to you.”</p><p>“There’s no way for me to take them discreetly with the others present. Please answer the question.”</p><p>Watari frowned in suspicion. “The cabinet in my bathroom. Second shelf.”</p><p>Mumbling a curt ‘thank you’, L disappeared though the doorway that lead to Watari’s quarters.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Matsuda broke his daydream gaze he had fixed on Kathryn, who sat quietly at her desk highlighting her way through some documents. He glanced at the clock, red digitized numbers staring back at him. “How is it 5pm already?”</p><p>“Already? What are you talking about? The day dragged.” Ukita scoffed at Matsuda, who with each passing day became more and more reluctant to quit for the day.</p><p>“It only felt slow because you have a date tonight with Karaoke girl. Third one in a week, isn’t it?” Matsuda’s grin grew wide.</p><p>“Her name is Yuna and what of it?”</p><p>“You two must have really hit it off.” The corner of Mogi’s mouth turned up subtly. “Good for you.”</p><p>“You know what the third date means, don’t you?”</p><p>Aizawa shook his head in disgust. “Will you shut up Matsuda? Let Ukita have his private life.”</p><p>“I’m not going to have a private life if I’m stuck here much longer.” Ukita sighed, trying to hide his frustration. “I’m supposed to meet her at 6pm.”</p><p>L had been ignoring the others. He agreed with Ukita. The seconds ticked by slowly, and with each passing moment, his pain lessened, but the churning in his stomach worsened, metallic saliva flooding his mouth, his complexion paling with a tinge of green staining his skin. He rose from his chair, never facing the others as he hastened to his quarters.</p><p>“You are all dismissed.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L sat sprawled across the ceramic tile that covered his bathroom floor, knees bent though his legs were agape, his arm draped over his eyes to block out the light shining overhead. Kathryn quietly peeked around the door, a soft smile coming to her lips at the sad sight of the detective.</p><p>“You okay, Love?”</p><p>Dropping his arm, L turned his eyes, grey and glassy, up to her, the bluer shade long faded from his stare. “Kathryn, please leave. I do not wish for you to be witness to something so vile.”</p><p>“Please. I examine the stomach contents of corpses. This is cake compared to that…literally.” She smirked, knees cracking as she knelt down to be closer to him, pressing her palm gently beneath the hair covering his forehead. She picked up his wrist and searched for the vein that was a direct line to his heart, counting the beats before kissing him on the cheek. She sat down on the floor and he turned to lay in her lap, still stretched out in an undignified position. “How many pain killers did you take?”</p><p>“How did you?…4,” he mumbled sheepishly.</p><p>“All at once or throughout the day?”</p><p>“Two this morning, then the other two throughout the day.”</p><p>“Well, I’m guessing for your body weight you should have taken <em>only</em> two total. Good thing you got it out.” She held him, stroking his hair for several minutes. “Do you think you’re going to be sick again?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I believe I did a thorough job expelling what I needed to.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s have you sit up.” She carefully helped him lean against the wall. Reaching onto the vanity, she grabbed a tissue and handed it to him before standing up and pouring him a cup of mouthwash. She held the tiny paper cup down to him. “Okay. Swish.”</p><p>He scowled up at her. “That’s going to taste atrocious.”</p><p>“Yes, at first, but you will be glad afterwards.”</p><p>Watari appeared at the doorway, wearing a faux smile to hide his worry. “How’s our boy?”</p><p>Kathryn gave him a gentle smirk. “Belligerent, so…he’s fine.”</p><p>After spitting, L tossed the cup into the garbage. “I’m fine. You’re both worrying for nothing. I’m going to return to the investigation.” He stood, legs wobbling beneath him as he leaned hard against the wall.</p><p>“Oh no you’re not.” Kathryn smiled in amusement, putting her arm around him to help him gently slink back to the floor.</p><p>L’s face paled, a feat no one thought was possible. “You’re right. I’m not.”</p><p>“Come on. Let me help you get in bed.”</p><p>“I need a minute. Just hold me?”</p><p>Wrapping her arms around him, she held him against her chest, knowing it was something that brought him comfort, stroking his hair soothingly. “Watari, would you please get my pajamas for me? They’re in the top drawer of my dresser. The ones with the little foxes on them. Oh and would you please bring the grey and black plaid blanket that’s on my bed, too.”</p><p>“Of course my dear. I’ll be back momentarily.”</p><p>“Watari, my laptop please. I have to be present at the conference in LA.”</p><p>“L, you really should be resting.” Watari softly suggested.</p><p>L groaned, “Please do as I ask. I have enough people that don’t listen to me.”</p><p>“If you must L…” Watari’s frown deepened the creases on his face.</p><p>“Darling, please don’t make it difficult for us to take care of you. You can do your meeting from bed. No one can see you anyway, but then you’re going to take the rest of the night off. Deal?”</p><p>He bounced his eyes drearily back and forth between the two of them. “It looks like I don’t have a choice. It appears that I’m outnumbered.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L’s room was full of elegant bleakness. White walls contrasted with grey carpeting, a white desk shoved into the far corner with nothing but a single lamp perched on the side, a small window with the blinds drawn shut kept out any natural light that tried to brighten the gloom hovering just behind it. His bed was queen-sized, dressed in simple white sheets and pillows woven from Egyptian cotton with a white nightstand that served as home to a phone charger and a hurricane lamp, a thin layer of dust coating the surface. A bookshelf with a myriad of genres, everything from true crime to biographies to mystery novels in alphabetical order was the only color the room seemed to have. On the wall across from the bed was a dresser with a flat screen television hung over it, something Kathryn had never seen in person before.</p><p>“You’re sutures are looking better. It was lucky they didn’t get strained when you got sick.” She sat on the edge of the bed as she tended to L’s wound. “From now on, Ibuprofen and ice packs for pain, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Ryn. I was impatient and paid the price. I know.”</p><p>“You have lousy impulse control, Love.” She gently chided him. “Next time just admit you’re hurting so it doesn’t come to this.”</p><p>“Please don’t lecture me. I won’t do it again. I’m sure Watari has already disposed of them anyway.” L lay still as Kathryn carefully examined his side, pressing a kiss just above the stitches.</p><p>“I believe you, Darling.” She stood up, gathering his shirt and jeans and putting them in the hamper. “Do you have jammies I can help you get into?”</p><p>“I don’t usually go to bed, and when I do I fall asleep, I wear what I have on, but there are blue and black flannel pants and a dark blue shirt in the dresser. Watari insisted I have them, even though I don’t think I’ve ever worn them.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get them for you.”</p><p>“Just the bottoms please, Ryn.”</p><p>“You have, like, 6 pairs that are all the same.” She tried to stifle a laugh, digging through the clothes in the drawer. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. You have 20 of the same shirt and jeans. Why would this be any different?”</p><p>“I don’t have time to be concerned with such things.” He grumbled at her, a smile spreading across his dry lips. “Besides, I know what I like.”</p><p>As she handed him the pants, Watari appeared in the doorway, tapping the jamb to announce his presence. “I’ve brought your PJ’s and the blanket, plus some cranberry ginger ale and oyster crackers, and of course the laptop.”</p><p>“Thank you Watari. You’re the best.” Taking her jammies from him, Kathryn disappeared into the bathroom to change, leaving L to be cared for by his adopted father.</p><p>“Do you need help my boy?” He fanned the blanket out across L’s bed.</p><p>“No, I can dress myself, Wammy. You don’t need to worry about me.”</p><p>“L, I will always worry about you, but I worry less now that you have Kathryn.”</p><p>“She’s an excellent friend to me.”</p><p>“You’ve certainly been through a lot together, especially in the last few days.”</p><p>“Wammy, don’t start. It’s just her nature to be kind. It’s perfectly normal to seek comfort in each other. She doesn’t care for me as anything more than a close friend.”</p><p>Watari scowled softly at L in disbelief, annoyed at his refusal to see what was so clearly right in front of him. “I don’t say this to you often, my boy, but I think you need to hear it.”</p><p>“And what’s that Wammy?” Aggravation crept into L’s tone.</p><p>“You’re wrong.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, anything else before we snuggle in for the night?” Kathryn switched on the nightlight in the bathroom.</p><p>“No, thank you. I believe I’ve completed my obligations and can rest now.”</p><p>Taking the laptop from him, she placed it on the desk in the corner before crawling onto bed next to him. Leaning over to turn off the lamp, her eyes fell onto the two silver frames nestled on his nightstand. Two sketches, one of a fox and one of a cat, both wearing flower crowns, smiled back at her. Her jaw dropped, turning to him in astonishment.</p><p>“You framed my sketches?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I wanted to keep them.”</p><p>
  <em>Because I love you, Kathryn…</em>
</p><p>“Yes, I see that but…That was months ago.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I assumed you shredded them…I’m touched…that you would want to keep something of mine.” Her eyes became damp with emotion. “You even framed them.”</p><p>“How else would I protect them?” He smiled softly at her.</p><p>“You’re the sweetest.” She slipped beneath their blanket, cuddling up against her darling detective. “Sweeter than all the desserts and candies you’ve eaten in your whole life put together.”</p><p>Holding her close, he intertwined his legs with hers, caressing his cheek with hers. “Not as sweet as you are, my little cupcake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Hard Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L and the Task Force members from the NPA huddled around the table, coffee and tea turning cold as it sat fallow while they discussed the missing Naomi Misora. Kathryn worked quietly at her desk, her lack of fluency in Japanese rendered her useless and she found her time could be better spent going over her Shinigami research.</p><p>“That’s all there is from the tip hotline. It may not have brought us much in regards to the case, but one thing’s for damn sure. World’s full of nut jobs.” Ukita’s eyes grew heavy beneath his brow. “As for Naomi, the only lead we have is what the day manager said about her leaving on the 27th and never returning. Don’t you think it’s time we open an official investigation into her disappearance? There’s not much we can do by just asking around.”</p><p>“If we make it public that her disappearance is connected to the Kira case, then we risk him killing her if she is in fact still alive.” L protested, knowing the likelihood of her being found alive was less than one percent, but he couldn’t let go of that slight possibility. “If we go public with this, we will have to keep the Kira angle quiet and only show sketches of her face.”</p><p>“Damn this is difficult.” Ukita sighed. “If we don’t say it’s connected to Kira, no one will care, but if we do, people will be too scared to come forward if they do know something.”</p><p>Aizawa leaned against his knuckles. “It’s been four months since she went missing. There’s no way she’s alive.”</p><p>“Is there any point in looking for her if she’s dead?” Matsuda questioned solemnly. “Kira wouldn’t keep her alive all this time, would he?”</p><p>“We don’t know that for certain and someone may have spoken to her before she met whatever fate awaited her,” L reminded the others. “Besides, it’s odd that her body has never turned up. If we recover it, there might be a clue there.”</p><p>
  <em>And if found, Kathryn could examine Miss Misora herself. I would trust no one else with such a delicate matter.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t you think if someone knew something they would have come forward by now?” Ukita’s voice held genuine concern.</p><p>Watari entered the room, his gentlemanly graces persisting, but urgency clung to his words. “Ryuzaki!”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You have to see what is happening on Sakura TV. Immediately.” Remote clutched in his hand, he turned to the station in question, all eyes falling onto the screen, jaws dropping as realization of what the anchorman was saying sunk in.</p><p>“The station has received videos from the one and only Kira. Their authenticity has been proven by the fact that the tape foretold the deaths of two criminals…” There was no hiding the terror the anchorman felt as he relayed Kira’s message to the world.</p><p>Confusion and fear took over Matsuda’s expression. “Wha-What’s going on?”</p><p>“Kira’s holding the station hostage?” Aizawa spurted, his words falling somewhere between anger and disbelief.</p><p>L watched with unflinching interest, a scowl deepening into his features.</p><p>
  <em>If this is not a hoax, then only Kira could have the ability to do this…</em>
</p><p>A bead of sweat ran down Aizawa’s temple. “This has to be fake, right?”</p><p>Matsuda shook his head. “Sakura wouldn’t go this far. This has to be real.”</p><p>L watched, determination in his eyes as he stared down the handwritten Gothic lettering, a stand in for his nemesis. Static distorted the text that filled the screen, the muffled voice scratching out the message.</p><p>
  <em>Using the same Gothic type that I used…is this out rivalry? Is this a challenge of some sort? If so this is way too childish.</em>
</p><p>“Now please turn to Taiyo TV. At precisely 6pm, Anchor Kazuhiko will die of a heart attack.” The voice on the television garbled.</p><p>“Change the channel. Now!”</p><p>Watari heeded L’s command in time to see Mr. Kazuhiko slumped forward on his desk surrounded by a frenzy of panicked staff and crew members.</p><p>“But one instance is not proof. Please switch to channel 24…” The Kira on the video continued.</p><p>“Channel 24, Watari!”</p><p>And another fell dead in front of all of Tokyo, to relish in or fear the Power of Kira.</p><p>Leaving her chair, Kathryn crept up behind Watari and whispered in his ear, “What’s happening?”</p><p>He returned her whisper. “It appears Kira is challenging the Police and the world at large to join his cause.”</p><p>“Did he just kill those people on television?” She asked wide-eyed.</p><p>Watari nodded. “It would seem so, yes.”</p><p>She tipped her head curiously. “Fascinating.”</p><p>Attention fixed on the broadcasts, L’s thoughts raced to find meaning in the video, never taking his eyes from the screen. “They said Kira has a message for the whole world. We have to stop the broadcast or something horrible will happen.”</p><p>“I can’t get a hold of them on the phone.” Matsuda huffed, receiver gripped too tightly in his hand. “Every line is busy.”</p><p>“I can’t get through to my friend that works there either.” Aizawa yelled, louder than he intended. “His cell must be turned off. There’s no way to contact them.”</p><p>Ukita charged towards the door. “Then I’m going over there to catch the bastard. He isn’t getting away with this!”</p><p>“I hate evil and love justice…” The Kira on the screen proclaimed. “…The police are not my enemies. Join me in this mission to rid the world of evil…”</p><p>L pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, fixated on the opponent taunting him on the television.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you Kira…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chief Yagami frowned at the television screen, becoming restless in his hospital bed with every word Kira spoke with pride. This was not just a challenge to L. This was an affront to the NPA as a whole, a threat to everything he believed in, not to mention the nagging suspicion that his son had some involvement somehow, and as he watched the broadcast with concern, Sachiko watched him, concern dwelling in her eyes, laced with love and devotion.</p><p>“Please dear, let’s turn this off. It can’t be good for you to be seeing this.” She hit the power button on the television, rendering the screen black, hoping she had preserved her husband's well-being.</p><p>“Sachiko, I’m in charge of the Task Force entrusted with capturing Kira. I can’t just ignore this.”</p><p>She tightened her hand gently around his and closed her eyes, every moment aging her another year.</p><p>“Yes, dear. I understand.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The squad car came screeching down the street, skidding to a crooked stop in front of Sakura TV. Keys still in the ignition, Ukita jumped from the driver’s seat, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Locked doors kept him from entering the lobby as he banged on the doors, hand prints smearing the glass with every angry pound.</p><p>“Let me in damn it!”</p><p>His eyes met those of the security guard, shaking his head furiously and crossing his arms into an X, but the warning went unheeded.</p><p>Rage built inside Ukita. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”</p><p>Pulling his gun from its holster, he aimed it steadfastly at the double pane entrance, but never got the chance to squeeze the trigger. Pain clenched throughout his chest, his limbs tingling though he tried to press the emergency transmitter on his belt, but it was too late. Dropping to his knees, he fell without grace to die alone on the cold sidewalk in the name of justice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Kathryn watched the horror play out on the screen, a slow-motion nightmare in their waking hours.</p><p>“Is that...?” Matsuda’s face fell.</p><p>“…just like that…”Kathryn and Matsuda shared an astonished glance.</p><p>“What the fu-...UKITA! Kira killed him?!” Aizawa’s disbelief turned to defiance. Helpless to reverse what had been done, he did the only thing he could think of, storming with purpose towards the door.</p><p>“Don’t even think of it Aizawa-san. What do you think going there will accomplish?” L frowned at the enraged detective.</p><p>“What the hell do you think I’m going to do? I’m going to get those videos and stop that broadcast!”</p><p>“You’re only going to get yourself killed.”</p><p>“What are you saying? It’s better to sit here and watch TV?”</p><p>“No, I’m simply suggesting you calm down and think this through. I want those tapes as much as you do, and it’s highly probable that if we confiscate them there will be a good chance of tracking down Kira, but if you go down there-”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter! They killed Ukita without a name. Your fake IDs are bullshit Ryuzaki! Kira must know our real identities. There is no other explanation!”</p><p>“That may be true, but it would seem more likely Kira would have killed the Task Force as a whole if that was the case. I previously deduced that Kira needed a name and a face to kill, but from seeing this, it seems more likely he need only a face to do so.”</p><p>
  <em>Kathryn feared Kira needed less than a name and face to kill . She will be insufferable about my safety now, especially considering Light knows what I look like.</em>
</p><p>“You can’t possibly expect me to just sit here!”</p><p>“All I can conclude for sure is Ukita went there and he was killed, which means Kira is either inside the building or can see the building from where he is. That or he set up surveillance in advance. One thing is sure, anyone who goes there will be killed.”</p><p>“If Kira’s there, then that is all the reason we need to go there now!”</p><p>“I will repeat, if you go there now, you will lose your life like Ukita did.” L softened his tone. “Please understand.”</p><p>“I don’t understand!” With an angry grasp, Aizawa gripped L by the shirt and yanked him aggressively up from his chair cushion. “Ukita was just murdered by Kira and you want us to sit around here! I thought we were risking our lives to catch the bastard?!”</p><p>Hanging his head, L trembled under Aizawa’s hold, pulling his legs to his chest and gripping his hands into his shins. “There is a difference between risking our lives and doing something that will endanger them. I understand your feelings, but please try to control your temper. Ukita-san is dead. If you go there now, Aizawa-san, you could…” His words quietly trailed to nothingness.</p><p>Surprise washed over Aizawa’s face, releasing L from his hold as Matsuda gasped in confusion at L’s reaction. Without a word, Kathryn softly crept up behind his chair, setting her hand gently on his shoulder, not caring that the others could see. Reaching up, he wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it for only a second before returning both his hands to the top of his knees.</p><p>Keeping her hand on L’s shoulder, Kathryn turned to face Aizawa, her stare burning into him. It didn’t matter that they didn’t speak the same language. Her glare spoke more than words ever could.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a long day for the Task Force. L gave orders to the others and dismissed them for the night.</p><p>“You alright Love?” Kathryn handed L a cup of coffee, perfectly sweetened to help get him through another long night. She knew there was no way she was getting him to rest tonight, and she learned early on it was better to work with his persistence than against it.</p><p>“Hmm? Yes Ryn. I’m fine.” He took the saucer from her, giving her a grateful smile. “Aizawa is bringing the tapes Yagami-san recovered from Sakura TV to forensics for immediate analysis.”</p><p>“That was some stunt he pulled, driving that armored bus into the station like that, but I guess that's why he's Chief. He'd have to be courageous like that.”</p><p>“It was risky, but it paid off. His bravery will not be in vain. I’m appreciative that Deputy Chief Kitamura cooperated and let me coordinate his safe extraction from the building.”</p><p>“Is he back home safely?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s tired but doing well.” Taking his coffee, he stood and headed to the screen room. “I’m going to review the copies of the Kira tapes that Chief was able to confiscate so I can see what we’re up against.”</p><p>“Would you like some company?”</p><p>“I prefer you get some rest. You’ve been up longer than the others.”</p><p>“You know that argument doesn’t work on me. You and I got up at the same time. Either we both stay up or you come to bed with me.”</p><p>“Well, since you insist, come watch the videos with me.”</p><p>
  <em>There isn’t anyone I would rather have at my side…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay so tape three is if the police agree to work with Kira and four if they don’t.” Kathryn leaned against L, cuddling with him as they worked.</p><p>“Correct. If the NPA were to accept Kira’s offer to work in tandem, then the news is to report more crimes with cruel or violent intentions, even if the crimes were minor comparatively.”</p><p>“And Four is basically the same thing, only instead of saying yes, you say no. I don’t like that bullshit of you and the NPA going on TV to announce it though. It’s guaranteeing that Kira will know what you look like.”</p><p>“Please don’t concern yourself with such things. Obviously we are not going to cooperate with Kira.” He grumbled sweetly at her. “I will inform the others of our findings tomorrow and have them tell Sakura TV to broadcast tape number four.”</p><p>“I still don’t like this. Not one bit.” She drummed her fingers on her thighs. “Look what happened to Ukita. It seems like Kira doesn’t need more than a face to kill.” She frowned as she ran her fingers down his cheek. “I told you it was dangerous to show your face.”</p><p>He sighed, rolling his eyes towards her. “I knew you would bring that up. You need not worry about it.”</p><p>“I can’t help it. I lo-…I just can’t.” She swallowed hard. “Did anyone contact Ukita’s family?”</p><p>“Yes. Aizawa contacted his mother and Matsuda got a hold of the woman he was seeing.”</p><p>“That must be awful. To lose a son…and poor Yuna. They just started their relationship. What an awful thing…to so abruptly lose someone and not even get a chance to say goodbye…”</p><p>He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and traced his fingers down her cheek, a sadness changing his expression. “Yes, that would be horrible.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this one is more case than fluff &amp; romance, but it was necessary to show where we are in the canon timeline. Fluff returns in the next chapter, so stay tuned!😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Coffee & Compromises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L clicked off the VCR, turning the screen to static and silencing the garbled voice of the supposed "God of the New World".</p><p>“And that’s the contents of video 4.” He ejected the tape and handed it to Chief Yagami. “Since it’s obvious that the police will decline the offer to join Kira, please tell Sakura TV to air this video in four days.”</p><p>“You were right. I was easier to show us than explain what was on them.” Since the tense atmosphere the day before, Aizawa was trying hard to be agreeable.</p><p>“Mogi will bring this to the station immediately.” Chief Yagami handed the video over to his trusted colleague.</p><p>“Thank you Yagami-san.” L stood from his chair and turned towards the others. “Now if Aizawa-san and Mogi-san would please excuse us, Yagami-san and I have a meeting with INTERPOL. Please return to your usual duties.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L came back from his afternoon meetings and was greeted by an empty room. He barely had time to register his solitude when the door opened and Kathryn walked in, gulping down a milkshake.</p><p>“Hi!” She chirped at him, warm wide smile on her sticky lips.</p><p>“Where were you?” He scowled at her, his words harsher than he intended.</p><p>“What?" Worry immediately ruined her sweet disposition. "Are you okay?”</p><p>“I will ask you again, Kathyrn. Where were you?”</p><p>“I went to get milkshakes with Matsuda. You had that meeting with Chief Yagami and INTERPOL and then those other ones with Scotland Yard and the NYPD. After all that, I thought you could use a pick me up.” In her other hand, she presented another frosty shake. “It’s strawberry with extra whipped cream.”</p><p>His eyes softened, regretful of causing the unhappy look on her face. “…Thank you. That was thoughtful.” He gratefully took the treat from her.</p><p>“Are you upset I went with Matsuda?”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with the company you keep.” <em>Though I’m not thrilled with that either.</em> “I don’t want you leaving Headquarters. Now that it seems apparent that Kira needs only a face to kill, I don’t want you outside the safety of these walls. It’s bad enough Light already knows what you look like, but something is off about this video showing up. It seems odd that he would choose to do this now. If Kira needs only a face to kill, he would have already killed me and the rest of the Task Force and possibly you for being associated with me.”</p><p>“If all he needs is to know what I look like, then I’m already screwed.”</p><p>“Regardless. Something isn’t adding up and I won’t risk your safety any further.”</p><p>“Darling, what happened to ‘I’m not your prisoner’?”</p><p>“You’re not, it’s just…Please just do as I ask.” Irritation lurked in his voice, but he wore genuine concern on his face.</p><p>“Alright. If it will help, I won’t leave.”</p><p>His eyes softened as he looked at her, brushing his fingertips gently down her cheek. “Thank you for cooperating.”</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you...</em>
</p><p>“I’m not cooperating.” She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “I’m doing this because <em>you</em> asked me to. It’s that simple.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn paced up and down the common room, stopping now and then to glare out the window at the bustling streets below the 23rd floor, so high that the world below appeared insignificant, but somewhere out there was Kira, and there was nothing diminutive about the power he held over the detective she loved.</p><p>She was lost in thought, anger and fear spoiling her better senses when the door flung open, allowing her Darling Detective to return to her. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his middle and catching him of guard.</p><p>He held her tightly against him, worry worsening his tired eyes. “Kathryn, what’s the matter?”</p><p>With a huff, she looked up at him, still clinging to his sides. “My turn. Where were you?”</p><p>He frowned at her in confusion. “I went to class.”</p><p>“You went to…wait. So you can go to class <em>with</em> Kira, not tell me you’re going and leave me to worry about you all day?”</p><p>“Ryn, it’s Tuesday. Where else would I have gone?”</p><p>“Why can you leave and I can’t?”</p><p>“Because I’m getting closer to Light. I’m trying to catch a killer. I can’t be worried about you while I’m doing that.”</p><p>“But it’s okay if I worry about you?”</p><p>“Why would you worry about me?" He gently rubbed his hand across her back in an attempt to comfort her.</p><p>“Why would I worry about you? <em>WHY would I worry about you</em>? I don’t know L, maybe because you’re face to face with a murderer that only needs to know what you look like to end you!” She pulled away from him, anger rising in her already rosy cheeks. “So you’re busy working on the case and I’m what? Hindering you? If I’m nothing more than a nuisance and a liability to you now, maybe I should go. I mean, let’s be honest. I haven’t done shit when it comes to the autopsies and my work on magical items? How fucking idiotic is that?”</p><p>His stomach fluttered, not with the stir of butterflies, but at her wanting to go back to America. “Kathryn, please stop. You are never a hindrance.”</p><p>“Really? Because lately all you’ve told me is that I'm making this case more difficult for you.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p>
  <em>I will never want you leave. </em>
</p><p>“What if <em>I</em> want to?” She blinked away the tears welling in her eyes, a blend of frustration and misery betraying her feelings. “It will make things endlessly easier on you. You yourself even said that I was a distraction.”</p><p>He looked like she had punched him in the heart, eyes widening with every painful word she spoke. “This is ridiculous. I can’t believe you would leave me simply because--” He huffed as he tried to find the right words. “You’re needed here. You’re talents are vital in the capture of Kira.”</p><p>“Then I get to go to class with you.”</p><p>“No. I absolutely refuse to let you endanger yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not asking for your permission. You’re going to have to lock me up in here if you want me to stay put or send me back to New York. It’s up to you.”</p><p>“Why can’t you just do this for me? Yesterday you agreed to my terms.”</p><p>“Your terms? What the Hell does that even mean?” Gripping her hand around her ponytail, she yanked hard on her hair. “Okay…this isn’t going to work. We can’t do this. If we’re going to keep working together and not let our feelings for each other get in the way, we both need to be able to, you know, let each other leave the building.”</p><p>He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He could handle the difficulties of the case, but not the thought of her no longer being by his side while he solved it. “What do you propose we do then?”</p><p>She smiled at him with all the warmth he had grown so used to being on the receiving end of. “Come on. I have an idea.” She pulled him towards the door. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The bell that hung over the café door clanged as the door shut behind the detective and his Bishop.</p><p>“So that is where the Ding Dongs get those fancy coffees from and a few blocks down is where I got the milkshakes the other day.” Kathryn gestured with emphasis down the street, the coffee in her hand sloshing up the sides of the Styrofoam cup as they walked hand in hand through the Tokyo streets.</p><p>“Brazen move to go out like this.”</p><p>“What better way to be okay with the other leaving the building than doing it together?” She smiled at him, defiance in her eyes as if Kira could hear her taunting him. “Do you want to go back to HQ?”</p><p>He tightened his hold on her, weaving his fingers with hers. “Not even a little.”</p><p>“Good, because it wasn’t really an option.” Her eyes sparkled up at him. “Let’s walk down to the precinct and back.”</p><p>
  <em> This could be construed as a first date…or would that have been when we had dinner on Valentine’s Day? Stop this line of thinking. It’s neither. Friends go out all the time together…though that, too, would be a first for me…another first I wouldn’t want to share with anyone else…</em>
</p><p>"And if someone sees us?"</p><p>"Who cares?" She grinned up at him, mischief dancing across her expression. "Let them."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn came out of her bedroom, scuffing her socks across the hardwood floor. “Where is everyone?” Plopping down in her spot on the couch, she tucked her legs up and laid her head on the arm. “I expected everyone to still be here.”</p><p>“I dismissed them for the evening. It's been a trying day, between our...<em>disagreement</em> and our outing and then you having to confer with Alison at the OCME and me working with the task force, I thought we could have one of our nightly meetings...alone.” He smiled softly at her. “Would you like a blanket?”</p><p>She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she stifled a yawn. “No, I’m okay. Is there any coffee left?”</p><p>“Watari is bringing us a fresh pot.” He looked at her with concern. “When is the last time you went to bed?”</p><p>“I don’t know…the day before Ukita was killed I guess.”</p><p>“Kathryn that was three days ago.”</p><p>“I napped. I’m fine.”</p><p>“If you’re certain…”</p><p>“I am. What did you want to talk about.”</p><p>Watari slipped silently into the room, set down the coffee tray, and left, a simple nod the only gesture to acknowledge their “thank yous” before retiring to his quarters.</p><p>“I want to discuss the Kira videos, or more accurately, the <em>supposed</em> Kira videos.”</p><p>“Supposed?” He had all her attention.</p><p>“Yes. Did you notice that the criminals Kira chose to kill to prove his authenticity were not the same caliber as his usual victims?”</p><p>“You’re right. They were all celebrity drug arrests.”</p><p>“Minor offenses compared to the usual rapists and murderers Kira is known to kill.” L poured a cup of coffee, steam rising from the rim of the cup. He plunked one sugar into the hot liquid and watched it disintegrate into oblivion before he poured in two creams to lighten the blackness. He spun the spoon against the sides of the delicate China before sliding it to Kathryn, grinning as he watched her prepare a cup with 5 creams and 6 sugars, pushing it over to him when she was done. She took his gift with a sleepy, but grateful smile.</p><p>“That is strange. Why change his M.O. now?”</p><p>“Precisely. It seems more likely that this has to be a copycat, someone that needed to choose criminals that the real Kira would never kill. They couldn’t risk him killing them before they got the chance to prove their validity to Sakura TV.”</p><p>“So you’re saying there are two Kiras…that’s so bad. Do you think Kira has an accomplice?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. This was someone who wants Kira’s attention.” He took a sip from his perfectly prepared cup of coffee. “This person needed criminals Kira wouldn’t think of killing. If they were working together, Kira would have told them which major offender to use as proof to Sakura TV. Instead they had to choose victims on their own and they chose crimes reported in tabloids.”</p><p>“…or women’s magazines. I mean, it’s celebrity gossip, but it would be easy to find stories like that in some women’s magazines as well.” She yawned before continuing. “Tomorrow I can cross reference the names of the victims against articles that mentioned them and see if I can narrow down what publications they could have come from.”</p><p>“Are you suggesting the second Kira is a woman?”</p><p>“Why couldn’t it be?”</p><p>“I just never considered it. The fingerprints that came back from evidence didn’t turn up a match, but they were awfully small to have been made by a grown man.”</p><p>“This sucks. It’s hard enough to explain one person having that kind of power to kill, but two?”</p><p>“It certainly gives credence to the theory that there is something supernatural at a play here.” He set his now empty cup down on the table. “I know if I was Kira, I would want to find this person and see if he, <em>or she</em>, was friend or foe and if they <em>are</em> a Kira sympathizer, use them to their full potential then eliminate them before the cops could find them.”</p><p>“So this is why you think you’re like him…”</p><p>“I am like him.” He gripped his toes into the edge of the cushion, casting his eyes to the tops of his knees.</p><p>“No, you have no idea that is what he is actually thinking.”</p><p>“I would say he is thinking the same thing with over 99% accuracy.”</p><p>“Well, that less than one percent makes all the difference.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A somber air hung over HQ when The Task Force returned from Ukita’s service. Kathryn sat unassumingly at her desk, giving the impression that she was on a break as she leafed through several women’s magazines. L perched before his computer, still with the exception of the rise and fall of his breath while Watari sorted the mail that had arrived from security for the day.</p><p>“I’ve never seen someone grieve a child before. It was awful.” Matsuda’s face still wore shock and sorrow. “Poor Mrs. Ukita was inconsolable.”</p><p>“No one can blame her. No one should have to bury a child.” Aizawa wasn't sure what to else to say.</p><p>"It would be a pain no parents should have to bare." Chief Yagami added as troublesome thoughts filled his mind.</p><p>“She lost her husband last year in the line of duty as well.” Mogi offered solemnly.</p><p>“I had no idea.” Matsuda turned to Kathryn. “How are you? I know you felt badly not going to the funeral.”</p><p>“I’m sad and I’m sorry for you. "Ever since the Kira videos arrival, She had promised L she would limit her time outside of the building. "I’m sorry for all of you.” She stood from her chair and walked over to join the rest of them. “You lost a good friend.”</p><p>“Thanks Bishy.” Matsuda fell onto her, wrapping his arms around her. She gently returned the embrace, more of a comfort than an obligation before she pulled away. He turned to Watari, voice bordering on a tremble that comes from fighting back grief. “Mrs. Ukita and Yuna said thank you for the flowers. They both thought it was a lovely gesture. Both will be sending acknowledgement cards in the future.”</p><p>“That is thoughtful and unnecessary.” Watari’s eyes held true compassion. Few people had the amount of empathy that Watari did. “It was a collaborative effort. I suggested we send flowers, but Bishop chose the arrangements and included Ukita-san’s significant other.”</p><p>“It was very appreciated.” Chief Yagami offered in careful English before switching to his native Japanese. “Now I think the best way to honor Ukita is to continue to do our best to bring Kira to justice.”</p><p>“I agree,” L interjected, not wanting to interrupt their mourning until now. “We should resume our investigation immediately. Please return to your assignments at once.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun had long since set over Tokyo and Chief Yagami, along with the others, had had a long and emotional day. Tempers were high and moral was low and everyone was ready for a much needed rest, even if no one wanted to admit it. Kathryn sat slumped on the couch, still sitting but seemingly asleep. Matsuda dozed in the arm chair adjacent to her while the others persisted in their work, becoming less and less productive with every minute that passed.</p><p>“Ryuzaki?” Chief Yagami quietly approached the detective who was reviewing reports from his contacts in Russia, Paris, and Rome.</p><p>“Yes Yagami-san?”</p><p>“I think the others could benefit from calling it a night.”</p><p>Turning from the screen, L glanced around the room, frown deepening when his eyes landed on Kathryn.</p><p>
  <em>You need rest Kathryn. A nap now and then isn’t sufficient. </em>
</p><p>“Yes, Yagami-san. I am in agreement.” He rose his voice to the entirety of the room. “You are all dismissed. We will reconvene tomorrow at 10am.” He walked over to Kathryn and bent down to be inches from her face, gently setting his hand on her shoulder. “Bishop, we’re dismissed for the evening. Please go to bed.”</p><p>She blinked her eyes open and smiled. “Okay. I’m too tired to argue.”</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that.” His eyes betrayed his loving regard towards her.</p><p>“Hmm?!” Matsuda shot up, looking around confused. “Are we done for the day?”</p><p>L turned to Matsuda, raising one eyebrow at him. “Yes, Matsuda. You’re dismissed for the day.”</p><p>“oh…okay. Good night then.” Matsuda stumbled towards the door, banging into the jamb before getting the door open and slamming it behind him, right in Aizawa’s face.</p><p>“He really is an idiot sometimes,” Aizawa sighed as he opened the door to leave, holding it for Mogi and Chief Yagami. “Good night.”</p><p>L returned all his attention to Kathryn, lowering his voice for no reason. “I need you to go to bed my little cupcake.” He kissed her on the tip of her nose before extending his hands to her, helping her to her feet. “Do you need me to carry you?”</p><p>“No, I got it.” She stood on shaky legs and maneuvered her way to her room. “Good night My Darling Detective. Please try to get some rest, too.”</p><p>“I’m more concerned with you. It’s been four days.”</p><p>“I’ve napped at least. You’ve been up straight through.”</p><p>“What happened to being too tired to argue with me?” He huffed gently.</p><p>“I’m never too tired to care about you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L couldn’t focus on the monitors surrounding him. It was true that the Kira tapes were new evidence, and though he was sure there were clues hidden in the messages sent to Sakura TV, he was pleased with the progress he and Kathryn had made. A few hours of talking to his Bishop brought him confidence in his theory that there were two Kiras, and her suggestion that this may be a woman seeking Kira’s attention made sense when looking at the circumstances surrounding how the victims were chosen.</p><p>His satisfied smile turned into a yawn and he suddenly felt very tired. A few key strokes exacted by his slender fingers and the screens became nothing more than a collage of Gothic Letter Ls, allowing him the freedom to leave the screen room empty for the rest of the night.</p><p>He crept his way down the hall and slipped through Kathryn’s half-opened door, closing it silently behind him. His eyes fell immediately on Kathryn, lying curled up on top of the covers wearing nothing but a pink sports bra and teal underwear.</p><p>
  <em> My poor Ryn. You were too exhausted to get into your pajamas or bother getting under the sheets before falling asleep. How many times has this scenario played out in the past? You’ve always kept short, but consistent sleeping hours, usually between 4 and 9 am, but lately you’ve been staying up with me and only indulging in the occasional nap while still in my presence. Watari is correct. You are concerned for my safety.</em>
</p><p>He sighed softly to himself and quietly removed his shirt and jeans, hanging them over the back of her desk chair before crawling into bed, snuggling up next to her. He carefully draped his arm over her as he shaped his form to hers, sharing the same pillow she rested her head upon. A few moments passed before she rolled over to face him, placing feet like icicles against his legs. He gasped, the sudden coldness sending a shiver through him. He gripped his toes around the grey and black blanket heaped at the foot of her bed and pulled it within his grasp and gently tucked it around the two of them, trying not to wake her.</p><p>“L-Kun? Hi,” She purred, her voice raspy from sleep. He must not have been as stealthy as he thought.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, but you’re only wearing your undergarments. Your skin is very cold.”</p><p>She sat up, looked at herself and groaned. “I must have gotten half way to jammies and gave up.” She flopped back down into his arms. “I don’t care.” She snuggled up against him, returning her frigid feet to his legs and pressing her icy nose into the crook of his neck. She ran chilly hands down his shoulders and across his chest. “So did you forget to put on your jammies, too?” She giggled, her eyes heavy with sleep-depravation.</p><p>“I thought the fabric of my jeans would be abrasive against your exposed body.”</p><p>“and your soft cotton shirt?” Her smile grew wide and devilish.</p><p>He dropped his eyes from her stare. Hearing his explanation out loud made it seem ridiculous. “I…”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m just kidding. You can sleep without anything on for all I care.”</p><p>Her playful words made his blood rush and he could feel the warmth filling him as a blush made its way to his cheeks. Maybe this heat would help melt the icy exterior she was trapped in.</p><p>“Are you sleepy?” She nuzzled his nose, her words gravelly and soft, the kiss she pressed to his lips barely a ghost of affection.</p><p>“A little.” He rubbed his hands up and down her body, trying to warm her up.</p><p>“Do you want to stay up and work on the case, or just talk, or…” She pressed her lips along his collar bone, giving tiny nips between every few kisses.</p><p>His heart began to pound within his ribcage, certain it was betraying his feelings towards her. “Ryn-Kun, Please. I want you to rest.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am and as a show of good faith, I will do my best to sleep as well.”</p><p>“You think you can fall asleep?” She closed her eyes, her eyelashes tickling his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes. We made some progress on the case. I’m warm and content and I have you in my arms.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re happy.” She hummed the almost inaudible words.</p><p>“It isn’t difficult when I’m with you, my little cupcake.” He settled his cheek against her and sighed, gulping hard as he summoned every ounce of courage he could muster. “Kathryn, I love you …”</p><p>But he received no words to reward or punish his brave confession. His sweet Bishop lay in his arms, fast asleep in the comfort and safety of his embrace. He tightened his grip on her as he wound his legs around hers, a hint of a smile pulling on his thin lips.</p><p>
  <em> Even if you’re unaware of my feeling or are unable to return my affections, it doesn’t change a thing. I love you Kathryn, and I will until the day I die…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, the return of the fluff &amp; angst!</p><p>Today is the one year anniversary of me joining AO3 and sharing an Little L one shot, so in honor of that, it seemed right to add a chapter to my fic. Thank you to each and every one of you that have been reading and supporting this fic. I am so grateful to all of you!!!🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you have a nice night My boy?” Watari gently jabbed at his son as he returned to the common room after spending the night sleeping next to Kathryn.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it, Watari.” He grumbled, shooting his adoptive father daggers from beneath his scowl. “Besides, not that it’s any of your business, nothing happened between us. It isn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“You’re right. It isn’t. So why are you not telling her how you feel?”</p><p>“For your information, I tried to tell her last night, but she had already fallen asleep.” L sighed as he crawled up into his chair. Now that his stitches were no longer the nuisance they were when they were fresh, he could sit comfortably in his preferred hunch. “I’m not superstitious, but it was almost as though I was prevented from letting her know how I feel.”</p><p>“L, all she did was fall asleep. There is nothing mystical about it.”</p><p>“I know full well that she simply succumbed to a biological need.” He cast his eyes to the top of his knees. “Matsuda is in constant pursuit of amorous partners. Light uses promiscuity as recreation. Ukita used to often discuss someone he was acquainted with that he had a “no strings attached” relationship with. Kathryn has even admitted she was not in love with any of her romantic partners. I don’t understand any of those sentiments. I must admit I am completely out of my element in this regard.”</p><p>“All the more reason to talk to her about it. Just because she’s never been in love with anyone before doesn’t mean what you share isn’t different.”</p><p>“Watari, let’s look at the evidence. Kathryn and I have always been physically affectionate with one another long before…our night together, which there will not be a repeat of. With the exception of a few good night kisses, nothing has really changed between us and our friendship remains in tact. We still work closely on the case, still talk about things we enjoy, still seek comfort in each other and share secrets. There is no reason to assume it meant anything more to her and I will not lose her because I so foolishly let myself fall for her.”</p><p>“The evidence? My boy, she isn’t a mystery that needs to be solved. She’s your friend and obviously cares about you. If you would just ask her, perhaps she will return your affections.”</p><p>“Or she will say this was just a fling or a good time, which is quite likely since she will be returning to America after all of this is over. I am willing to leave my feelings unrequited as long as I don’t lose what I already have with her. If I ask and it was just casual for her, it could change things and I take enough risks already.” He rolled his eyes dramatically up to Watari. “The only way my heart is going to be damaged is if Kira gets to me first.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The day went by surprisingly fast, but an eventful day will do that. Kira had responded to the NPA’s refusal to work together and had demanded that either L or the Director-General of the NPA die in sacrifice for denying the supposed God of the New World what he wanted.</p><p>Kathryn had spent the day in her room, virtually assisting on a skeletal reconstruction, happily oblivious to the deadly ultimatum L was facing.</p><p>He sneaked down the hall and stood in her half opened doorway, watching her use the software she showed him back on Valentine’s Day.</p><p>
  <em>You are so lovely and dedicated, brilliant in ways I never considered, though I know you would disagree with me. I hate to spoil your focus, but you have to be informed of Kira’s reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…I surmise you are not going to handle this well…</em>
</p><p>“Kathryn? Do you have a moment?”</p><p>She turned from her computer, smile brightening the minute she saw him. “Of course I do. Anything for you. What’s up?”</p><p>“The Kira from the Sakura TV incident replied.”</p><p>Her smile melted from her lips. “What happened?”</p><p>He took her hands in his. “They are requesting that the NPA choose a victim, either the Director-General or myself as a penalty for opposing them.”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“If I’m the one that’s to be killed, the demand is that I’m to go on Sakura TV on the 26th and prove that I am actually L--”</p><p>“No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Kathryn something has to be done or they will kill several chief of police around the world and I--”</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck.” She huffed, exasperated laughter accompanying her widening eyes. “You can’t possibly be considering this?”</p><p>“Chief Yagami will be meeting with world leaders tomorrow to see if some sort of consensus can be reached as to the course of action to be taken.” He didn’t have the heart to tell her it was to decide who would be the one to die, but she already knew. “Obviously I do not want to die. We need to find a solution to the situation, but if--”</p><p>“No. They don’t get to choose YOUR fate. You mean nothing to them other than what you can do to make them look good. You’re just some ephemeral being they rely on to solve crimes they aren’t smart enough to, but to me and Watari, you mean everything. Don’t you dare be a hero here. I will lock your scrawny ass in this building if I have to!”</p><p>“Ryn-Kun, will you please…did you say I mean something to you?”</p><p>“Of course you ass! You’re my best friend, and in case you haven’t noticed, I…” she dropped her stare to the ground. “I adore you…”</p><p>With gentle fingers, he lifted her chin so she was now looking him in the eye. “…I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Well, now you do.” She smiled softly up at him before she grabbed the grey and black blanket off her bed, dragging it behind her. “Since the others are gone, nightly meeting?”</p><p>“Of course. I will ask Watari to bring us some dinner.”</p><p>“Fettuccini?”</p><p>He scrunched his nose at her and frowned. “Is that what you want?”</p><p>“I thought you liked it, too.”</p><p>“I do, I just was hoping for something sweeter.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>He sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Alright. If that’s what you want.”</p><p>
  <em>Anything you want.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Watari tip-toed into the common room to find L and Kathryn snuggled together on the couch, L spooning her, his arms wrapped tightly around her beneath the blanket. His wide, exhaustion-ringed eyes pleaded with him to not wake her.</p><p>He whispered the words to the detective. “I hate to bother you, but the task force will be here soon.”</p><p>Regardless of his hushed statement, Kathryn stirred in L’s arms, blinking her eyes open. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Did I fall asleep on you?” She sat up and grumbled as she yawned. “Task Force on its way?”</p><p>“Yes my Dear. I just didn’t want them intruding on the two of you.”</p><p>L moved into a perch next to her. “Yagami-san will be joining us after returning from the meeting later this morning.”</p><p>
  <em>We both know what the outcome of that meeting will be. There is no doubt as to the decision they will make.</em>
</p><p>“If you don’t need me, I have something I want to work on for Alison. She’s staring down another serial killer and I want to help. Let’s be honest. I’m not doing much here and if I can make a difference on that case…”</p><p>“Yes of course. Please assist her. I will let you know what happens tonight at our meeting.”</p><p>She kissed him on the tip of his nose. “Thank you. I just really want to be of use somewhere.” The morning sunlight caught her eye and reflected off her stare.</p><p>
  <em>God, you’re beautiful. Inside and out. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn sneaked into the common room, trying to slip in unnoticed. Late afternoon had come quickly and the fate of her Darling Detective had been decided by those that only thought of him as a means to an end.</p><p>Eyes falling onto her, L didn’t delay to tuck in on the cushion next to her, out of earshot of the others. “A decision has been made. It seems I am expendable compared to the General-Director, which is only right as I am the one that challenged Kir--”</p><p>“No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Kathryn, it was the right decision.”</p><p>“For whom? What about the case? What about Watari?” She cast her eyes to the floor. “What about me?”</p><p>“Obviously I don’t want to die. We have three days. We will think of something.” He took her hand, not caring if the others noticed. “The others will help anyway they can. Surprisingly, they seemed dismayed at the decision, especially Aizawa.”</p><p>“They should be! What the hell kind of--” Her voice trembled as he interrupted.</p><p>“I informed the others that I suspect that there is a second Kira, as well as the possibility that this Kira is a woman. They were very receptive of both theories.”</p><p>She swallowed hard, trying to disguise her unhappiness. An investigation was no place for tears, no matter what the cause. “That’s cool. I mean, especially with how much pushback they give you about Light. I bet it feels good to have them on your side for once.”</p><p>“Kathryn, I asked Chief Yagami if it was alright to bring Light-kun in to join the investigation and he agreed.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“and now I’m asking <em>you</em> if it’s alright.”</p><p>“You are? You don’t have to--”</p><p>“I want to.” He gently ran his fingers down her cheek, regretful of the look of exhaustion lingering beneath her eyes. “We may be part of a Task Force, but you and I are a team beyond that. If you are not comfortable, then I won’t bring him here.”</p><p>
  <em>Into our home…</em>
</p><p>“You do what you think will help you solve this case. I will support you.”</p><p>“I appreciate this. I was going to ask him to meet me at the student café for coffee, but I can have Yagami-san call him instead if you would prefer I limit my contact with him.”</p><p>“Yes please. Have Chief call him.”</p><p>“I will. One more thing. I want you to stay in your room when he’s here. I don’t want to confirm that you are anyone other than Emily Mason from To-Oh University.”</p><p>“No. If he’s here and joining the Task Force, I’m part of that.” She tried to soften her scowl. “I also want you to tell the others that I, too, think Light is Kira. That was the entire reason you brought me here, to strengthen your theory. It’s about time you pulled the trigger on that.”</p><p>“If I do that, then I will have to reveal who you really are and that puts you in danger. I refuse to do that.”</p><p>“Use me to your advantage. If you don’t, I will tell Matsuda who I really am and he can tell the others.”</p><p>“Are you giving me an ultimatum?” He was a little impressed, even if annoyed.</p><p>“I am, but only because there is no better time to sway them to your side now that Light is going to be here. He’s going to make himself look really good to the others, strengthening their doubt. Do it. Tell them.”</p><p>“It may have been my intention to utilize you that way, but that was before I lo-…before we became friends. You are far from just a resource to me now.”</p><p>“I don’t care. If it will help you…Use me.”</p><p>“But Kathryn I--”</p><p>Leaning inches from his face, her eyes burned into his soft, steel-blue stare. “Use me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Matsuda opened the door and let Light step in ahead of him.</p><p>“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Yagami-Kun.” L greeted him sincerely.</p><p>Light flashed him a casual smile. “Not at all Ryuga. Happy to help.”</p><p>“When here, please refer to me as Ryuzaki.”</p><p>“I’m Matsui.” Matsuda chimed in.</p><p>“I’m Aihara.” Aizawa offered to the chief’s son.</p><p>Chief looked at his son and introduced him to his alias. “I’m Asahi.”</p><p>“Should I be Light Asahi?”</p><p>“If you so choose,” L agreed. “but here I will call you Light-Kun.”</p><p>Light looked past L and let his eyes land on Kathryn who stood quietly behind the others, his smirk turning into a grin. “Hello Emily. Nice to see you. I’m not surprised to find you here. I figured you were a member of the Task Force.”</p><p>“Hello Light. Glad you could join us.” Kathryn’s smile was plastic in all the appropriately professional ways.</p><p>L scrunched one eyebrow as he drew in a quiet breath. “Here you are to refer to her as Bishop.”</p><p>
  <em>Of course you knew she was one of us. The minute she stepped foot on campus she was tied to me.</em>
</p><p>“So are these five the only members of the Task Force?” Light asked hopefully. If this is all there are, it would be far easier to learn their real names and eliminate them if necessary.</p><p>“No. There are others on the outside. Other Ls. Other trusted members. We are larger in numbers than we appear.” L walked to the television. “Well, let’s get down to business. I want you to review the evidence we’ve collected and then watch the videos Kira sent. I will be interested to know your conclusions.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Light finished watching the ‘Kira’ videos, playing off the scowl spoiling his handsome features as concern. He wasn’t sure if it was the scratchy, distorted images or the immaturity in how they spoke of Kira’s ideology, but he was repulsed by the way this person so blatantly was tarnishing Kira’s image. He had impressed the others, his impeccable deductions matching those of the infallible L leaving them slack-jawed in amazement. It was a child’s game to someone like him. He knew why he was really here. There was no doubt that this was all nothing but various tests to see if he would show his hand, but he knew the pitfalls. There was no way he would be so easily tripped up, not even when L suggested he be the one to step into the role of Kira in order to craft a response to the imposter who made the videos in Kira’s guise.</p><p>“Is that what you were looking for, Ryuzaki?” With a pointed smile, he handed the carefully worded draft over for review. “I tried to get into Kira’s head.”</p><p>L read the draft, eyes widening as he made his way down the page. “It’s well done, but if we don’t edit out the part where you say they can kill L, I will die.”</p><p>Light reclined in the chair that was L’s, weaving his fingers behind his head. “It’s just a joke. Rewrite it as you like.”</p><p>“Yes, then. Aihara-san. Ready the recording equipment. As soon as we have edited this, please bring it to your friend at Sakura TV for instant broadcast.”</p><p>Aizawa took the script from L’s hand and immediately went into action. “You got it Ryuzaki. We’ll have it there in time to be shown at the 6 o’clock news.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Rem! Oh, Rem! He responded! Kira Responded!” Misa bounced on her knees, her pigtails dancing up and down to her excitement. Biting the edge of her ruby lip, she tossed the clutter of her room from side to side. “Where’s my video camera? I know it’s around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Misa, what do you plan on doing?”</p><p>“I’m going to respond of course!” Giggles didn’t soften her determination. “What do you think I should say?”</p><p>“I really don’t know…” Rem’s worry went unnoticed by the blond. “I’m sure you’ll think of something…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The day dragged on. Seconds passed like hours as the Task Force worked alongside L’s number one suspect. It was no secret that Kathryn didn’t want Light there, but to make it difficult on L would only hinder the progress he was hopeful to make on the case.</p><p>She bit her tongue through Light’s arrogant conclusions, clenched her fists at his repugnant joke that this new Kira could kill L if they wanted, and swallowed down her disgust at how impressed the others were by him. Chief Yagami’s relief was understandable, but Matsuda’s enamored reaction to Light’s every word filled her with quiet rage. Light’s behavior bordered on theater and anyone willing to look would easily see it, but the audience was a receptive one and he was received even more favorably than when he strolled in.</p><p>She was glad to see Light leave with his father for the day, no longer subjected to watching the others gush over a serial killer. Aizawa and Matsuda exited separately to grab something to eat, leaving headquarters quiet and empty.</p><p>L wasted no time in taking the spot next to her on the couch. “You were very agreeable today. I appreciate you containing your anger.” He smiled sweetly at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Was it obvious? I will do a better job next time, I promise.”</p><p>“No, you were wonderful. I just know you…your tells. You were very patient and hid your temper well.”</p><p>“He wrote that the other Kira can kill you and had the audacity to say it was a joke and then sat his ass in <em>your</em> fucking chair.” She glared out from the purple rings around her eyes. “I hate him.”</p><p>“I know.” He gently kissed her on the forehead. “You’re exhausted. You should go to bed for the evening.”</p><p>“No, I’m staying here with you.” She stretched out on the couch.</p><p>Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, he carefully fanned it out over her. “Fine, but I want you to try to rest.”</p><p>She blinked sleepily up at him. “Okay, anything you want.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aizawa and Mogi had met on the street on their way to get dinner and had been back at HQ for over an hour when Matsuda busted through the door, a greasy paper bag clutched in his hand. “Hey guys! Wasn’t Light amazing? I couldn’t believe how he came up with the same thing Ryuzaki--”</p><p>“Matsuda, quiet!” L quietly snarled, brow furrowed deeply as he turned from his computer.</p><p>Kathryn shot up from her slumber, frantically looking around the room. “What happened?! Did Kira kill someone else? Where’s Ryu--”</p><p>L immediately flopped next to her and stroked her hair. “Shh, shh, shh…It’s okay. Matsuda is a thoughtless idiot is all.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was sleeping.”</p><p>“None of the others seemed to have a problem returning with some decorum.”</p><p>“Maybe she should go to her room if she’s tired,” Matsuda offered helpfully.</p><p>“She was perfectly content to sleep here. This is her home, Matsuda. She can rest wherever she wants.” His words were stern and dismissive.</p><p>“I just thought that way she could--”</p><p>“Matsuda, enough. Gentlemen, we’re done for the day. Please take your dinners and go to your own suites. Obviously Aizawa, please take this time to spend with your family.” He turned his attention to Kathryn, his tone softening the moment he spoke to her. “Please go to sleep. I don’t want you to get sick.”</p><p>“Alright,” she sniffled at him before yawning and scuffing off to her room. “I want you to sleep too if you can.”</p><p>L wasn’t given the chance to respond when Matsuda interrupted him. “I didn’t mean to--”</p><p>He sighed heavily, stifling his annoyance for no other reason than to protect whatever feelings he and Kathryn shared. “Good night Matsuda. We will see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L quietly peeked into Kathryn’s room, the glow of the moon illuminating her sleeping silhouette. Shutting the door behind him, he crept onto her bed, crawling over top of her to get to what she had started calling “His side” when she awoke to him hovering over her. She gazed up at him, exhaustion not enough to extinguish her beauty.</p><p>“Hello my Darling Detective.” She immediately reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Not waiting for him to return a greeting, she pressed her lips to his, every kiss growing in intensity as she slid her hands beneath his shirt, working it slowly up his back.</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much Kathryn. To once again be the recipient of your gentle caresses, to feel your body intertwined with mine, breathing in each other's breath...</em>
</p><p>He reluctantly broke away from the kisses, tiny smooches sputtering their affections to a stop. “Kathryn, you’re not thinking clearly. It’s been a long and stressful few days and--”</p><p>“Mhmm…” She pressed her mouth to his neck, sucking his pale skin tenderly, turning it pink beneath her lips.</p><p>“You really should be taking this time to rest. We don’t know what tomorrow will bring.” His words slipped out through muffled gasps.</p><p>“Mhmm…exactly…” Her mouth found its way back to his with needy desperation.</p><p>
  <em>I want to be with you so badly Kathryn, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. It's normal to seek comfort in each other in trying times, especially with how close we've become, but I can't risk what we have…would this be a risk though?</em>
</p><p>He slowed their kisses until he could bring himself to pull away from her attention.</p><p>"Kathryn, please. You need your sleep or you’re going to become ill." He kissed the tip of her nose softly.</p><p>"You need to sleep too then."</p><p>"Yes, you're correct." He had no intention of sleeping.</p><p>"Are you staying with me?"</p><p>"Of course. Why would I leave?"</p><p>"I...I don't know."</p><p>
  <em>Please don't feel rejected. I would never want that. </em>
</p><p>“I don't want you to regret anything with me and I would never take advantage of you, especially in such an exhausted state.” He moaned as she kissed his jawline.</p><p>“I don’t care if I’m tired. Kira is part of our investigation now, which only makes this more dangerous. We both know we could die at any moment.” A want burned in her eyes, one he didn’t think he would be the recipient of again. “Are you sorry about what happened between us the other night?”</p><p>
  <em>You’re making it hard for me to deny you. Though I’m nervous to indulge you, I would enjoy the chance to know you that way again…and last time was rather successful, all things considered…</em>
</p><p>“I already told you. I regret nothing with you.” He brushed his hand down her cheek, breath heavy against her mouth.</p><p>“Then if any moment could be our last, I don’t want to waste a second.” Her words ghosted his lips.</p><p>She leaned up, draping her arms around his shoulders and carding her fingers through his messy, inky locks as their lips once again melded together. He returned her want greedily as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his shirt off and tossing it carelessly off the side of the bed before he pulled her against him. Nerves rattled his frame as she ran her hands down his ribs, pressing a kiss to his chest just above his heart. He laid her back down and carefully pressed his lips to hers, never loosening his gentle hold as each passing moment strengthened his desire. Slipping his icy hands beneath her shirt, he traced his cold fingers just below her curves as he kissed along her neck.</p><p>“Is that a yes then?” she hummed, kissing his shoulder to punctuate her question.</p><p>
  <em> I want every opportunity to spend with you while we still have it. I don’t see anything wrong with seeking comfort in each other one more time… </em>
</p><p>“Yes.” He purred before he returned his lips hungrily to hers.</p><p>
  <em>…it will always be yes.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L couldn’t sleep. Staring at the ceiling, he held Kathryn as she slept in his arms, her head resting on his chest as he gently rubbed his hands along her back, memorizing the feel of her skin against his.</p><p>
  <em>What if Light never makes a misstep? How can I prove he’s Kira if I can’t get him to show me how he kills? It was always a likely possibility that there would be fatal consequences. What if we don’t survive this? Worse…what if only one of us survives?</em>
</p><p>He pressed his lips to her soft brown hair before resting his cheek on top of her head, tightening his embrace around her.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t let that happen…I won’t let that happen…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I must catch Kira no matter what it takes.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L slowly backed out of Kathryn’s room, a soft smile on his lips as he blew her a kiss before trudging out into the common room where Watari was waiting for him, grin wide beneath his moustache.</p><p>“Another pleasant evening my boy?”</p><p>“Watari, for the bloody last time --”</p><p>“Calm, my boy. I just don’t want you to miss out on something wonderful is all.”</p><p>“What I have with her <em>now</em> is wonderful. Let me enjoy this.”</p><p>“L, you just blew her a kiss. The last time you were that affectionate towards something was when you were 6 years old and would kiss your hand before petting the strays in the yard at Wammy’s. You told her your name for God’s sake. You are clearly in love with her.”</p><p>“When have I ever denied that?” He scowled at the older man. “I just choose to not divulge that information to her.”</p><p>Watari headed to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. “Then that is your mistake to make.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Sweet Nothings Are Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the response video to the Second Kira was broadcast on Sakura TV, the atmosphere at HQ had become tense. A reply in return was not guaranteed, and waiting for something that may or may never come put additional strain on an already anxious Task Force, not to mention the sudden, almost constant presence of Light did nothing to soothe the situation.</p><p>It had only been two days of non-stop work, something L was accustomed to and even thrived on, but he missed his time alone with Kathryn. Stolen glances and gentle brushes against each other’s hands when passing a file or a perfectly prepared cup of coffee had replaced their nightly meetings, and left him wondering if this was how it was going to be until the end.</p><p>Staring at her under the guise of being lost in thought, he pressed his thumb to his mouth, simultaneously sizing up Light and longing to feel Kathryn’s lips on his again when Mogi’s voice called out with urgency from behind the Gothic L filling the laptop screen.</p><p>“Ryuzaki! The second Kira has sent a reply!”</p><p>Shock rippled across the faces of the Task Force, the moment that everyone anticipated finally becoming a reality.</p><p>“Already?!” Matsuda gasped, a drop of sweat forming on his temple.</p><p>Muted excitement hovered in Mogi’s voice. “I’m sending the materials over, but I will stream the video so you can see it now.”</p><p>Everyone crowded around the screen and listened with infallible concentration at the contorted and garbled message.</p><p>“Thank you for your response Kira. I will do as you say.”</p><p>Light furrowed his brow, somehow becoming more handsome in his focus and wondered if he could use this person to his advantage as they continued to speak unknowingly to him.</p><p>“I want to meet you. I’m pretty sure you don’t have the eyes, but I promise I won’t kill you.”</p><p>Beads of sweat pooled on Light’s forehead, kept hidden by his light brown fringe. His eyes widened in disbelief at the stupidity of mentioning the eyes on a video that would be viewed worldwide.</p><p>“Eyes?” Aizawa snarled. “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“Please come up with a way we can meet. We can confirm our identities by showing each other our Shinigami.”</p><p>L’s eyes widened in disbelief before he toppled over, taking his chair down with him much like when he would have a nightmare, but the sudden impact of his body to the floor did not wake him from what clearly seemed like a dream. He lay sprawled on the floor, propped up with his mouth agape as he tried to process the meaning behind the words. “Shinigami? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a being?” He sputtered twice, the second time in English. He shot an astonished glance to Kathryn, but it was unnecessary.</p><p>She was already staring back at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Headquarters was abuzz. L had explained to the others about the messages the real Kira had left, delivered through various prisoners he chose to be his victims that also mentioned Shinigami and had spent the better part of two hours theorizing as to what the real Kira’s next move would be, including the possibility of him responding to the imposter himself. Resting his chin on the back of his hand, his grin widened as he speculated what the second Kira would do to turn up the pressure on the real Kira in order to force him meet with them. His eyes sparkled with every hypothetical he expunged, the thrill of the hunt pumping adrenaline through his slender body with every scenario he came up with and now the others were excitedly spouting their ideas to one another, and L took the opportunity to pretend to take a moment to inform their non-Japanese speaker of their progress.</p><p>“This cannot be happening.” L whispered as he climbed into the empty cushion next to Kathryn, resting his hands on his knees and making sure his shoulder was touching hers. God he missed touching her. “…if the existence of Shinigami is real…how are we supposed to combat something supernatural?”</p><p>Not caring if the others could see, she brushed the hair from his eyes and smiled at him softly. “Together.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun had set hours ago on the most productive day the Task Force had seen since January. L dismissed the others, deciding two days had been long enough without having a nightly meeting with his Bishop. Besides, he needed the time to fill her in on everything that had happened and didn’t want Matsuda eavesdropping on their conversation, let alone Light. There was beginning to be too many people fluent in English to feel like he could discuss things freely with her while others were present, and prying eyes were dangerous enough.</p><p>“So now we wait to see what the Kiras will do next.” L snuggled up to Kathryn on the sofa, eyes soft and ringed in black. “I’m certain that Light will not let this person get away with tarnishing his reputation.”</p><p>“What are we going to do in the meantime?” She rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn’t slept since the last night they spent together.</p><p>“Well, you and I will proceed with our Shinigami research. The Task Force as a whole will continue to go over the clues and see how it all fits with what we already know while I keep an eye on Light’s deduction methods and--”</p><p>“Wait…he’s coming back here?”</p><p>“Yes, Kathryn. I’ve been attending classes less and less frequently and I need to keep him close. The few hours I spend with him during lecture are far less informative than observing how he works on the case. It also gives me a chance to see how he attempts to manipulate the interpretation of the evidence.”</p><p>“and how he manipulates the others…” she snipped.</p><p>“You said you were alright with him being here.” He reminded.</p><p>“I didn’t realize it was going to be a permanent thing.”</p><p>“Getting to work with my prime suspect is something I can’t afford to turn my back on. You must understand that?”</p><p>“I do, but you have to understand something too. It may be giving you some sort of advantage against him, but at the same time he's gaining the favor of the others. You can’t blame his father, but Matsuda? He has a fucking Kira crush on him and Aizawa can’t erase the memory of him as a little kid and watching him grow up. Having him around here is only going to strengthen their blind eye towards him.”</p><p>“There isn’t much I can do to sway opinion in my favor.”</p><p>“Yes you can. Tell them.”</p><p>“Tell them what, Kathryn?” He already knew what she was going to say, annoyance simmering in his voice.</p><p>“You have to tell them who I am, that I came to the same conclusions separately from you based on the same evidence.”</p><p>“No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Why are you being so stubborn about this? That was the whole reason you wanted me to stay here in Japan and become a member of the Task Force, isn't it?” She was harsher than she meant to be, frustration getting the better of her.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> the one being belligerent. I have already told you I am not jeopardizing you.”</p><p>“Oh, but you didn’t care before?”</p><p>“Of course I did. Human life is not expendable, but it’s different now. You mean something to me.”</p><p>“That’s awful. I mean, it’s sweet, but awful.”</p><p>“In our line of work, we all take chances and make sacrifices in order to catch the bad guy. It was for the good of the case. I gave you every protection afforded to me.”</p><p>“You’re telling them.” She snarled uncharacteristically.</p><p>“I’m not and we’re done discussing it.”</p><p>“I want you to be safe too and if your own team isn’t behind you, you got nothing. You’re going to do this.”</p><p>“Don’t pull that with me, Kathryn. May I remind you that I am in charge here and I make the decisions?”</p><p>“Back to being my boss again?” She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“You seem to have forgotten that fact.”</p><p>“I’m going to tell them.”</p><p>“No you are not.” The edge in L’s voice was unusual when talking to his Bishop.</p><p>“Yes I am and you can’t stop me.”</p><p>“Challenging me, especially in this manner, is quite childish Kathryn.”</p><p>“I’m childish? That’s funny coming from you.” She stared him down under exhausted eyes. “Someone’s telling them. Me or you. You decide.”</p><p>“This is my investigation and I will divulge what information I see fit. I will not be held hostage by your ultimatums.”</p><p>“You’re obnoxious, you know that?” She leaned towards him with aggression.</p><p>“and you’re infuriating.” He returned her actions, his scowl piercing into her stare.</p><p>“Reckless bastard.”</p><p>“Obstinate shrew.”</p><p>He huffed the words against her skin, his glare cascading down to her mouth and back to her eyes while they breathed in each other’s exasperated pants before simultaneously lunging at each other, wrapping his arms around her as their lips heatedly mashed together. She grasped around his shoulders, weaving her fingers through his hair as he ungracefully leaned her back against the throw pillows and sprawled on top of her, each kiss intensifying with every moment that ticked by until he reared up on his forearm.</p><p>He tucked her hair behind her ear gently and traced the outline of her reddening cheeks. Her eyes glistened up at him, a soft flicker reflecting from an unknown light source. “I’m sorry my little cupcake. I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, too.” She nuzzled his jawline. “Please tell them.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “Please. For me.”</p><p>“Ryn…”</p><p>“Please. I’m useless on this case unless I can actually start contributing. If I can do nothing else, let my original deduction help you strengthen your case against him. It’s harder to argue against two people.”</p><p>He sighed, his breath heavy against her lips. “Alright. Tomorrow we tell them. <em>Together.</em> However, we share just the basics. You are a medical specialist in an undetermined field that came to the same conclusion independently of me that Light Yagami is Kira and I brought you in to work on discovering his killing methods based on autopsies of his suspected victims. That’s it. No mention of the NYPD, no mention of your Shinigami research, and absolutely no mention of the work you do with the OCME.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Are we in agreement?”</p><p>“Yes, Darling. Thank you.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Ryn-kun.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day came and went, and though it would be soon to hear a reply from the actual Kira, The Task Force was anxiously awaiting something that may or may not come. L had informed everyone individually with the exception of Light of a meeting that he would be holding later that evening, one they were not to discuss with each other until then.</p><p>Light left for the day promptly at 6pm, and per L’s request, Chief Yagami and Aizawa stayed behind under the pretense of needing to address “NPA work”, an excuse Light seemingly bought without asking for details. Growing up a cop’s son had its advantages when it came to blanket reasons for missing family dinners. Once they were free of Light’s company, the World’s Greatest Detective asked the others to assemble around the coffee table.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, what’s this about?” Aizawa fanned then smoothed his tie as he sat on the far end of the couch.</p><p>“I assure you this will not take long.” L addressed the others, perched in his usual chair with toes hooked into the striped fabric. “What I am about to inform you of is to be kept in the strictest of confidences and is not to leave this room nor is it to be spoken of to anyone outside of the six of us and Watari. Is that understood?”</p><p>“What about Light?” Matsuda chimed with innocence as he squished himself between Mogi and Kathryn, both of whom sat in silence. “Isn’t he one of us now?”</p><p>“He can’t be part of this because he’s still a suspect. Isn’t that right Ryuzaki?” Chief questioned pointedly.</p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p>“Well, what is it?” Irritation lurked in Aizawa’s voice, a symptom of wanting to go home and needing a cup of coffee.</p><p>“As you know, Bishop is acting as liaison between The Task Force and a contact I have in America that is also investigating the case.”</p><p>“Yeah, we know. You told us that when you introduced her to us,” Matsuda offered softly.</p><p>“Her role here has been greatly diminished to keep her identity safe.” L took a long sip of from his overly sweetened cup, clinging to the last few moments where Kathryn would be completely hidden from the others. “She is a medical specialist who was also investigating Kira and, based on early evidence, came to the same conclusion that Light Yagami is in fact Kira.”</p><p>Aizawa spoke with muffled temper. “What? How can she possibly have come to that? It’s absurd, it’s disrespectful to Chief and his family, it’s--”</p><p>“A completely valid observation,” Chief’s voice was stern, yet steady. “I believe in my son’s innocence, but if <em>two</em> people saw reason to suspect him, there must be something there.”</p><p>Matsuda turned to Kathryn, a distraught look softening his already boyish features. “Bishy, is what Ryuzaki is saying true?”</p><p>“It is.” Already knowing what L was going to tell them, she nodded her answer before turning to Chief Yagami. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It isn’t your fault. You are only doing your job.” Chief spoke his English slowly and with distinction.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? You can trust me. We’re friends.” Genuine hurt lurked behind Matsuda’s eyes as he stared at Kathryn. “You really think Light is Kira, too?”</p><p>L never gave her a chance to respond to him. “And her safety relies on you now to keep this information quiet. It is imperative that Light does not discover her true reason for being here. She remains part of our Task Force to review autopsies of suspected Kira victims to see if his method of killing can be discovered through his technique. Do not pry or ask questions. Her work is confidential.”</p><p>“Her identity will be kept a secret, Ryuzaki.” Chief cleared his voice before continuing. “On behalf of all of us, I give you my word.”</p><p>“Thank you for your discretion Yagami-san.” L set his now empty cup on the table.</p><p>Chief rose from his seat, his disconcertment carved into his features. “If it’s all the same to you, I would like to have dinner with my family.”</p><p>“Of course Yagami-San. Please enjoy your evening. Aizawa-san, the offer extends to you as well.”</p><p>Neither gentlemen hesitated to head out for the day, leaving Matsuda and Mogi the only two left to disturb L and Kathryn’s solitude.</p><p>Quietly, Mogi returned to reviewing the call log to Sakura TV for the day of the Second Kira response broadcast, leaving the other three behind.</p><p>“I don’t know why Light would want to be Kira. Yeah, there are criminals that deserve to die, and our justice system has a lot of problems, but his life is perfect. Why risk that?” Matsuda kept his sights on Kathryn. “Light really has it all, doesn’t he? Top student at To-Oh, great looking, and a lucrative future. I bet he has his pick of any girl at the university. They probably line up to date him.” He sighed his admiration.</p><p>“…and the number one suspect of being history’s most prolific serial killer.” Kathryn smirked kindly, not wanting to say what she really thought. “Yeah, I see why you’re jealous.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous.” A rosy blush stained his cheeks, made brighter with his smile. “My fantasy is a kind woman that likes my stories and will cook for me. Hehe…And I wouldn’t mind if she was a little bossy, too.”</p><p>Kathryn choked on her tea, tears of absurd joy spilling from the corners of her half-moon eyes as she tried to slow her laughter. “Like it rough, Matsuda? Whips and chains do it for you?”</p><p>His face burned beneath her jab. “I..I mean…hehehe, Bishy!!!”</p><p>L frowned at the two of them, their banter prickling him from the inside out.</p><p>
  <em>Is she flirting with him? No…she’s making fun of him…isn’t she? I don’t know why I worry about her holding her own against the others. I’m the recipient of the sweeter side of her so often, I forget how crass she can be…God I love her…</em>
</p><p>No one seemed to notice L’s unhappiness, including Kathryn, much to his dismay. “I think we’re done for the evening. Matsuda. Mogi. You are dismissed.”</p><p>“Bishy, you want to go grab something to eat?”</p><p>“Uhh…” Matsuda caught her off-guard. “ I already ate.”</p><p>“Drinks then?” He persisted.</p><p>“Probably shouldn’t. I had wine with dinner. Working a murder case and all and I’m a fucking Lightweight.”</p><p>L sighed his annoyance, but it went unacknowledged.</p><p>
  <em>That’s right. She did…two glasses actually.</em>
</p><p>“We could hang out at my place instead. We could listen to music or play video games.”</p><p>“I think it best that Bishop sleep off her overindulgence.” L intervened.</p><p>“I’m not drunk Ryuzaki.”</p><p>“Regardless, I can’t have someone even remotely intoxicated working on evidence, especially with such sensitive subject matter as you are charged with handling.” Like a new  bride to be carried over the threshold, L scooped Kathryn up into his arms and headed towards her room.</p><p>“Ryuzaki!” She squealed in giggles before gripping her fingers into his cotton shirt.</p><p>“Matsuda, please show yourself out. Have a good evening.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kathryn, as charming as you are in your inebriated state, this isn’t like you.” He gently set her down on the bed before crouching next to her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you imbibe more than half a glass on the rare occasion that you do partake at all.”</p><p>“You just wanted to get me alone,” she teased him playfully as she turned onto her side.</p><p>
  <em>So this is what you’re like when you’re tipsy…</em>
</p><p>“Ryn…Are you having second thoughts about exposing your true purpose for being here after all?”</p><p>“No, you butt. Watari had half a bottle left over after he made that chicken dish and I didn’t want it to go to waste. Besides, that wine cost more than my rent does, so I indulged a little.” She sniffed defiantly at him, her mouth turning into a grin, her giggles at odds with her words. “I couldn’t care less about me. I hate Light. I hate that Kira wants to kill you and he’s here, hanging out in HQ…where you’re supposed to be safe.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> safe. Please try not to worry about me.” He slinked down next to her, stroking her knotted hair. “Thank you for turning down Matsuda…”</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> wurried ‘bout <em>me</em> My Darling Detective?” She muttered in a horrible cadence he could only assume was supposed to be an English accent as she snuggled up next to him.</p><p>“I just don’t want him to misconstrue your intentions…”</p><p>“You think he thought I was flirting with him? That’s hilarious.” Her laughter was warm against his neck. “I was making fun of him. He’d be an idiot to think otherwise.”</p><p>“Well, it <em>is</em> Matsuda.”</p><p>“We’re just friends anyway…what a dumbass.”</p><p>“You and I are friends.”</p><p>“Oh, I ‘ardly think it’s the same thing, wunnit you agree, my luff?” The horrid accent returned. </p><p>“Matsuda sharing such a romantic detail of his personal desires is hardly something I think friends do.”</p><p>“I forget you kept to yourself a lot.” Realizing he was actually bothered by what transpired, she propped herself up on her elbow and brushed his hair from his eyes. “Some friends <em>do</em> share things like that, but I truly don’t think that’s what he was doing. He called a bossy woman his ‘fantasy’ and I just…couldn’t resist. It was my fault for teasing him.” She looked at L with soft eyes and giggled. “I’m sorry. I’m drunk, remember?”</p><p>“We don’t share things like that with each other…”</p><p>“Alright…fantasies…let me think.” She tapped a sparkly red nail to her lips. “I wunnit mind ‘aving a go at yuh on the ruff wun uf these days.”</p><p>“What?! I…” He stammered wide-eyed, having no reply to offer. His heart pounded to the rhythm of her laughter, a blaze burning across his pale skin at her confession as he focused on the one thing he could think of to distract from his utter lack of words. “Ryn…please…the accent…is horrible.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I will stop, but only because you’re so cute.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “Tell me. What about you? What are your fantasies?”</p><p>The smile faded from his face. “I…”</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t expect you to be so forward…I should have. I know you better than to think you wouldn’t ask…I can’t share this with you…how pathetic it all sounds…</em>
</p><p>“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. If you ever want to tell me, it will be our little secret…it has something to do with strawberry syrup, doesn’t it?”</p><p>He choked on his amusement, a genuine and rare occurrence from the stoic detective. “Ryn, you are incorrigible.”</p><p>“Not now, L-kun. I’m too tired for big words.” She smooshed her face into his neck and breathed him in. “Either way…insult or compliment, I thank you.”</p><p>"A compliment. Always a compliment." He pressed his lips to her forehead, warming his icy touch. “You’re temperature is elevated my little cupcake.”</p><p>“It’s the wine, my darling detective.”</p><p>“You had too much, my Kit Kat.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t again, My Love. Not while we’re working.”</p><p>“Make me another promise.” Butterflies threatened to burst from within him as he snaked his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.</p><p>“Anything.” She closed her eyes, content to be in his arms.</p><p>“Never stop referring to me as your Love.”</p><p>"Oh, is that all? That's easy." Her promise was barely a whisper as she drifted off to sleep. "I couldn't if I wanted to..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Old Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L and Kathryn scuffed from her room, the first time they had come back to the common area together since he took up the habit of staying with her at night. Kathryn groaned, rubbing her hand across her eyes in hopes of blocking out how bright the sun was streaming in through the window, annoyed that two glasses of wine were enough to give her a mild hangover.</p><p>Watari was already awake and preparing HQ for another day of investigation, sorting files into neat piles and gathering empty coffee-stained cups that had been forgotten the day before.</p><p>“Good Morning my boy. Good Morning Bishop. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>L’s burning glare could have singed the moustache off his father figure. “Wammy! This is highly inappropriate. Nothing happened and I would appreciate it if you would--”</p><p>“I mean, not <em>nothing</em>. We kissed a little.” Interrupting, Kathryn smiled mischievously, her chest hopping up and down with the giggle she was holding in.</p><p>L shot her a gentle side-eye. “You’re not helping, Ryn.”</p><p>“Oh, apologies Watari. I believe in British it’s referred to as snogging.” Her horrible English accent had returned as she flopped down on the sofa.</p><p>“Kathryn…” L sighed in resignation, trying to fight back his smirk as he tucked into the spot next to her.</p><p>“I will bring you two some breakfast.” Watari grinned from ear to ear, pushing his winkles into momentary dimples, a reminder of what he looked like in his younger day. “And a glass of water and two aspirin for our dear Katy.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day came and went, uneventful and disappointing compared to the excitement the last week had brought. Mogi went through the mail that arrived at Sakura TV, while Aizawa spent the day at the NPA manning the phones and Matsuda accompanied chief to a meeting with INTERPOL, one that L also attended through Watari as proxy. Kathryn dug through all she could find on the fabled Shinigami and was grateful to have Headquarters to herself, something she was sure L had arranged so she could nurse her low-level headache. Her frustration at the lack of information was interrupted when L returned from the hidden depths of HQ where he conducted his meetings with world agencies.</p><p>“Have you found anything of use Ryn?” He stepped into the cushion next to Kathryn and settled down into his perch.</p><p>“Unfortunately no,” she sighed, resting her head against his upper arm. “We talked about this before, but do you think it could be a code word? Maybe a secret message that only the people that possess Kira’s powers know or something that has meaning to Kira’s supporters? It’s a longshot, but it’s something I guess.”</p><p>“Interesting.” L squished his thumb back and forth against his bottom lip. “I will have Aizawa look through the websites dedicated to Kira to see if it appears in any context. We’ll see what he finds and go from there.” He brushed the hair from her eyes and gently tucked it behind her ear. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better. Tired, but my headache is gone at least.” She took his hand and held it in hers, resting both on top of his knee.</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that.” He kissed her temple as he scratched at his side where his flesh had been sewn back together.</p><p>“You know, those stitches should be ready to come out. Do you have an appointment? I’ll go with you…if you want me to that is...”</p><p>“Of course I want you there, but I was thinking you could just remove them for me.”</p><p>“You should probably go to a doctor. It’s better to have them--”</p><p>“Ryn, I don’t have that kind of time, nor do I want to make excuses as to why I am gone in the middle of the day. Now that Light is here regularly, I can’t leave under the guise of being in class to observe him.”</p><p>“L-kun, I stitch up corpses. It’s not the same.”</p><p>“Kit Kat, you are more than capable of taking care of me. I trust you implicitly. In fact, I would rather it was you. You have the medical knowledge and I am confident that I am in better hands with you than with anyone else.”</p><p>“Alright. If that’s what you want.”</p><p>“After dinner I will come to your room--”</p><p>“Our room.”</p><p>“…You think of it as ours?”</p><p>She kissed the tip of his nose. “It <em>is</em> our room.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn pinched the snipped loop of nylon with tweezers and gently pulled it free from L’s skin. “Does this hurt?”</p><p>“As I said for each of the others you removed, no.”</p><p>“Well, good, because you’re done now. It looks to have healed nicely, just a little bump of a scar.” She leaned down and kissed the shiny pink mark, a subtle reminder of one of L’s miscalculations, one he would wear on his body forever. Pulling his shirt back down over his stomach, she smoothed the wrinkled fabric. “I can put some cocoa butter on it for you. It should help it fade, plus you’ll smell like chocolate.”</p><p>L sat up, running his fingers in circles over the rippled nub of flesh. “No, I want to remember the day.”</p><p>
  <em>The day you promised never to leave me…even if only for a moment.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been 4 days since there had been any activity from either of the Kiras. If it hadn’t been for the loss of Ukita, it would have felt as though none of it ever happened and it left the Task Force waiting uneasily for the proverbial other shoe to drop. Everyone trudged through their daily workload and when 6pm came, L promptly dismissed the others, giving himself plenty of time alone with Kathryn.</p><p>“And you thought we wouldn’t have time for our nightly meetings anymore once the others moved in.” She smiled warmly at him as he snuggled next to her on the sofa.</p><p>“Ryn, what are we going to do? There is another person out there who apparently only needs a face to kill and you and I both know that Light is going to try to use them to his advantage.”</p><p>“I think right now we wait. There is no way for Light to contact them without us knowing about it. He would have to broadcast it on his own, or he would have to reach out to them on one of the websites dedicated to him and then he runs the risk of—“</p><p>“Us tracing it back to him or another person pretending to be the second Kira who wants to meet him. It’s too risky with far too many variables.” L tipped his head towards her. “He would most likely suspect that I am having him followed again and wouldn’t meet this person for fear of being seen. He knew I had him tailed once before, so I’m sure he is suspicious that I would use such tactics again, although that may be something to utilize in the future. He doesn’t know what Mogi looks like and he was far stealthier than Agent Penber was.”</p><p>“It might be a good idea just to see what he does when you aren’t in class with him.”</p><p>“It’s something to consider in the future, but for tonight I will be reviewing the evidence once again and seeing if there is a connection to anything present in the video to narrow down the identity of the second Kira.” He brushed the hair out of her sleepy eyes. “Watari procured a copy of Ukita’s autopsy and had it translated. I ask that you review it to see if there are any possible discrepancies between the heart attacks that the first and second Kira’s can inflict on a victim.” His formal request contrasted with his gentle caresses.</p><p>“I can do that for you, my darling, then I can help you afterwards if you like.”</p><p>“I always welcome your company, but it’s really something only I can do.” He smiled softly at her, his eyes bluer when he looked at her. “Perhaps tomorrow during our nightly meeting I can show you the conclusions I reach, but we will be on our own for dinner. It’s Watari’s birthday and I told him to take the evening to himself.”</p><p>“Wait. Tomorrow is Watari’s birthday?”</p><p>“Yes, but it shouldn’t impose on our work for the case.”</p><p>“L, forget the case. We should do something for him.”</p><p>“I will wish him a happy birthday.”</p><p>“Come on my Love, we need to do something for him. He’s practically your dad. We love Watari and we should celebrate another year of his life.”</p><p>“I used to make him cards, but I…I haven’t done anything for him since I was small.”</p><p>“Well, we need to have cake and tea and I can make dinner for him. What does he like?”</p><p>“I believe he enjoys roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.”</p><p>“I can make that! And mashed potatoes and roasted carrots and Brussel sprouts. Oh, and gravy! I can make gravy, too, and I bet I can make Yorkshire pudding. I’ve never done it before, but I can try.”</p><p>“Kathryn, I need you to work tomorrow and I can’t spare you for the day just to prepare a birthday dinner. However, we can have cake and tea. I will dismiss the others as usual, as long as nothing comes up of course.”</p><p>“Ok, sounds like we have a plan.” She grinned at him sweetly. “Now detective, I have an autopsy to look over.”</p><p>“Yes and when you have completed it, I want you to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”</p><p>“You haven’t slept in three days.”</p><p>“Ryn, I’m well aware of the last time I slept.”</p><p>“Just a reminder is all.” She kissed him on the tip of the nose.</p><p>“I don’t need a reminder.” He returned a kiss to her nose.</p><p>“But I’m still going to do it.”</p><p>“and I would miss it if you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L swiveled back and forth in his chair, the stoic statue of a detective becoming antsy as he stared at the evidence, unwilling to relent its secrets to his curiosity. His eyes darted from the screen to the darkness framed in oak that led down the hallway, restless with exhaustion and nagged by his newly acquired pining that he didn’t have the first clue how to navigate.</p><p>It was long past midnight when L sneaked through the half open door to Kathryn’s room, quietly removing his jeans and shirt and hanging them over the back of her desk chair before creeping under the covers, snuggling himself to her slight frame. Without fail, she turned to face him, pressing a kiss to his lips as she tucked herself against him.</p><p>“Hi L-kun. Everything ok?”</p><p>“Yes, Ryn-kun. I’m tired…and I missed you.”</p><p>“You? Tired?” Giggling, she dragged her icy toes along his calves. “You just wanted my blanket.”</p><p>
  <em>I want who’s under the blanket.</em>
</p><p>“Am I not welcome? I thought you said that I…” Despite his doubt, he tightened his hold around her as he closed his eyes, her purple nightshirt soft against his chest.</p><p>“Oh, I’m just teasing. I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms tonight.”</p><p>
  <em>and I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“This was a delightful surprise.” Watari aligned his tea cup in the groove of its matching saucer. “I can’t remember the last time I celebrated my birthday.” That wasn’t true. The last time he celebrated was with his beloved Charlotte, something that felt like another life and yesterday all rolled into one.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re having a nice time.” Kathryn reached for the kettle of hot water. “More Earl Grey?”</p><p>“No, no, my dear. Thank you.” He smiled warmly at her. “Two cups and a slice of sponge cake is plenty.”</p><p>“Well if no one else is going to finish it.” L leaned forward, taking the entire cake plate into his lap, immediately digging his fork into the fluffy layers of cream and strawberries.</p><p>Kathryn glanced at the clock, the time glaring in red back at her. “Sadly I have to check in with Alison at the OCME, but before I go…” Kathryn handed Watari a single sheet of paper she had tucked into the crease between the cushion and the arm of the couch.</p><p>Watari’s eyes softened as he took in the image on the page. It was nothing more than a pencil sketch of himself and L, the older man standing behind the detective hunched in his chair. “I’m touched, Kathryn. Truly.”</p><p>“I know it isn’t much, but-”</p><p>Muffled words and cake crumbs spilled from L’s mouth. “When did you draw that?”</p><p>“Last night,” she chirped sweetly.</p><p>Frowning, he gulped down what remained in his cup before talking. “I didn’t know.”</p><p>“I found time between reviewing Ukita’s autopsy and snuggling with you when you sneaked into bed with me.” She bit her lips between her teeth, trapping her laughter within her.</p><p>L’s cheeks burned, a cherry stain across snowy skin. “Kathryn, some decorum please.”</p><p>Though he tried to hide his amusement, chuckles escaped Watari. “My dear, thank you…for <em>both</em> my gifts.”</p><p>“I’m glad my embarrassment brings you joy, Wammy.” L grumbled.</p><p>“and on that note…” Kathryn stood, giving Watari a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday.”</p><p>“Thank you again Katy.”</p><p>“Of course.” She skipped over to where L was now pouting, dragging his slender finger through the frosting clinging to the plate. Squeezing his shoulder, she kissed him on top of his spikey hair before leaving the two of them alone. “Good Night My Darling Detective.”</p><p>Watari and L watched in unison as she vanished into her room.</p><p>“She really is a wonderful girl, L.”</p><p>“Don’t you think I’m aware of that?”</p><p>“I take it you still haven’t told her of your feelings for her.”</p><p>“I’ve…no. I haven’t. I’ve been considering it quite a lot lately, and perhaps it’s for the best if I don’t. The case needs to remain my primary focus and whether she reciprocates or not, confirmation of either will be a distraction.”</p><p>“If your feelings, and by extension Kathryn, are a nuisance to you, perhaps you should keep your interactions professional until the case is solved.” Watari called L’s self-pitying bluff.</p><p>“Wammy that isn’t possible. If nothing else, she’s my friend and closest confidant in this investigation. To abruptly put an end to that would be detrimental to any progress we could make.” Argumentative belligerence poured from him. “She’s too valuable to the case. The autopsy work yielded…her Shinigami research has proven to be…” L sighed. “It doesn’t matter that those avenues have not produced results. Talking through the evidence with someone that will listen to and entertain my theories is imperative, and though I never needed such an outlet before, this case isn’t like others. She is a second set of eyes, she’s a willing participant in my hypotheses, I can’t give that up…I can’t give <em>her</em> up.” He closed his shadowed eyes and exhaled slowly. “God, Watari, the way she looks at me, how she lights up when she sees me. Do you know what it’s like to have someone you enjoy talking to? Someone to share your darkest thoughts and moments with? Someone you <em>want</em> to know you in every way possible?”</p><p>“Yes my boy, I do and if I can offer you any wisdom, it is that when you find that person, hold on to them tightly and for as long as you can.” Watari smiled at his son. “She is everything I hoped you would find one day.”</p><p>“I didn’t want this. I had no idea what it would be like to fall for someone, and you and I both know that being with me is hazardous. She is my weakness in every sense of the word.”</p><p>“She’s also a strength. Look at you. You’re drinking water, sleeping on what for you could be considered a semi-regular schedule, eating dinner most nights. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much since you were little. You’re happy, L. You’re afraid to admit it, but you are.”</p><p>“The case has to take precedence over anything else.” L set the plate down and stretched his legs from his hunch. “Something I should be returning to. Happy Birthday Wammy.” He began to stand when Watari stopped him.</p><p>“L, I spoke to Roger today.”</p><p>“I surmised as much. It is your birthday after all. It would be unusual for Roger not to acknowledge it.”</p><p>“The successors are asking if you still plan to visit them. It’s been almost 6 months since you saw them in person.”</p><p>L sighed and rolled his eyes towards the older man. “I suppose since there is a lull in the case, I can take a day and visit them now. Make arrangements for the day after tomorrow. I want to leave at 6 pm. That way we will be landing in England in the morning and will give me a full day to spend attending to my obligations. Inform Roger of when we plan on arriving so he has made the necessary preparations.”</p><p>“We? You intend on bringing Kathryn with you?” A slow grin stretched across Watari’s aging face. This birthday was getting better and better. He could only imagine Roger’s reaction to such a request.</p><p>“Yes. When I am not with the successors, I will be continuing my work on the Kira case and obviously I want her to be there to assist me with that. She can stay in my quarters or roam the property while I’m otherwise engaged.”</p><p>“As you wish L.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Watari sat in front of the fireplace in his high back leather chair adorned with gold studs, a snifter of brandy in one hand while the other held the telephone receiver to his ear. This was the second time today he found himself in a long-distance conversation with Roger. “So between the appearance of this second Kira and L’s prime suspect consulting on the case, needless to say it’s been interesting.”</p><p>“Sounds as though you don’t get a moment’s peace.” Roger commiserated with his comrade. “I suppose it is easier since you’re dealing with adults. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with the Successors. Lately Mello is constantly antagonizing Near and can’t understand why Matt is no longer included in their training even though he quit the program months ago.”</p><p>“Yes, that reminds me. L is planning to visit them at the beginning of next week.”</p><p>“Excellent. Maybe now Mello will stop asking me fifteen times a day when he’s going to come see them.”</p><p>“Roger, he’ll be bringing someone with him. A member of the Task Force so the two of them can continue to work on the Kira case during his visit.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s a good idea for someone to know where he lives? That puts not only him, but the successors in danger as well.”</p><p>“He trusts this person completely and I agree with his assessment.”</p><p>“Alright, I will set up a room for him.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. I’m sure L wants her to stay in his quarters with him.”</p><p>The line was silent and Watari could practically hear Roger blinking in astonishment.</p><p>“Are you saying he’s bringing a woman with him?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s a lovely girl and works exceptionally well with him. L’s always been so closed off, but not with her. It’s quite remarkable to see him allow himself to open up to someone.”</p><p>“Is this the one that was with him when the incident happened with the Yagami boy?”</p><p>“Yes, and cared for him afterward.”</p><p>“Are they romantically involved?”</p><p>“The answer to that is more complicated than you have time for.”</p><p>“Then let me be blunt. Is he getting a leg over? I really don’t think it’s appropriate to be bringing someone with him when there are impressionable young men here, young men that idolize him.”</p><p>“Roger, please don’t ruin this for him. Whatever their private life may or may not be, we both know that if L is intimate with her, then she is truly something special to him. He may be claiming he wants her to come with him for the good of the case, but we both know this is more than that. He doesn’t want to be away from her. He wants to show her where he grew up and share a part of himself he’s never been able to share before with anyone. Just act as though she being there is the most normal thing in the world. Consider it a birthday gift to me.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. I will keep hushed about it.” Roger grumbled, taking a swig from his flask. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Indeed I am. I get to watch my boy fall in love, something I didn’t think was possible, and I get the added pleasure of seeing you have to deal with it. It’s win-win really.”</p><p>“Glad I could be of service.” Roger chuckled, his better humor returning. “Happy Birthday Wammy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everybody! I've been getting some very beautiful fan art for this fic and I wanted to share a beautiful sketch that the amazing <a href="https://supermarine-silvally.tumblr.com/">supermarine-silvally</a> made of Kathryn! Thank you so much! I love it and she is so pretty!!!</p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L returned from Watari’s quarters to find Kathryn sitting on the sofa, her crooked smile greeting him before her words could.</p><p>“Hey there My Darling. Done with Watari’s celebration already?”</p><p>“He had calls to make.” He tipped his head quizzically at her. “I thought you had a meeting with Alison?”</p><p>“I did. I’m done already. Long story short, the body had a rush release on it.”</p><p>“Isn’t that against protocol?” He perched on the cushion next to her.</p><p>She smirked at him. “You’d be surprised what money can buy you.”</p><p>Memories of Beyond’s botched final wishes stirred in his thoughts. “I will keep that in mind.”</p><p>She pulled her legs to her chest in affectionate mimicry. “So now what?”</p><p>“Hmm? Now what?”</p><p>“Yeah, what do you want to work on now? I suddenly have free time and you’ve dismissed the others. So now what?”</p><p>“I…I really didn’t give it much thought. In the absence of everyone else, I planned to return to examining the evidence. There was no reason to consider otherwise.”</p><p>“Well, then, my darling detective, why don’t we take advantage of this rare time alone together while the sun is still up.”</p><p>“I’m listening.” He leaned towards her playfully. “Though keep in mind we should be focusing on the case.</p><p>“Well, we’ve watched many sunrises together. What do you say to going to the roof and watching the sunset?” With the tip of her sparkly blue nail, she repeatedly drew a heart on the back of his hand. “You know, for the case.”</p><p>“Of course…for the case.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It really is beautiful, isn’t it?” Kathryn smiled, sitting shoulder to shoulder with her detective as they looked out over Tokyo, twilight washing it in soft oranges and purples. “You can tell summer will come early this year.”</p><p>L turned to look at her, the fading glow of the sun reflecting off her eyes, turning amber under its influence. “Yes, quite beautiful indeed.”</p><p>“God I loved nights like this when I was a kid. My grandmother and I would go for burgers and eat on the picnic tables with the striped umbrellas. It was the best.” Her smile was small, remembering something that once was tangible that could now only be held in memory.</p><p>“That sounds nice.” Though her story was a happy one, he was sure telling it made her feel sorrow.</p><p>“Then when it became summer, you know, real summer…There’s like two weeks where the nights stay hot. When I was a kid, my mom and dad had a pool and Jenna and I would night swim. Or we would pack a lunch and go to the river. You had to trek through the woods to get to a good place to get in the water, but it was worth it.”</p><p>“You always loved the water, haven’t you?”</p><p>“You know, I can’t remember a time when I didn’t. The first time I swam in the Atlantic? Amazing. There was just something magical about it." She smiled, staring dreamily over the skyline. "Though all of summer was magical. Playing in the woods. Staying up way past your bedtime. Falling asleep to the whirr of a box fan because you didn't have air conditioning. Probably sounds dumb and boring to you.”</p><p>“On the contrary. You forget, I liked to play in the woods behind Wammy’s. Sitting on the swings was one of my favorite pass times, as long as no one tried to sit with me.” A tiny smile tugged at his thin lips. “There’s a Hawthorne tree in the yard that was perfect for reading under when I was small.”</p><p>“It sounds lovely.”</p><p>Silence fell between them, their eyes lovingly taking in the other as they leaned towards one another, brushing their noses with gentle nuzzles before their lips met, tender kisses that lead to another that softly waned between their words.</p><p>He pressed his forehead to hers. “Would you like to see it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Her breath was warm against him. “Do you have a photograph?”</p><p>“No. I have an obligation to fulfill back in England. I made a promise long ago when I thought this case would be solved in a more reasonable timeframe, and now my successors are awaiting my visit.” He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. “Would you like to accompany me?”</p><p>“You want me to go with you?” He could feel her smile come to her expression. “You trust me enough to see where you grew up?”</p><p>“Of course. Though I’m not sure how much time we will have to spend together, what little time I will have I want to spend with you.” Keeping his forehead against hers, he stroked her cheek.</p><p>“What about your successors? Aren’t they going to have questions?” She leaned in and kissed him again, a gentle prelude to his response.</p><p>“What is there to question? You and I are colleagues, working together on the Kira case. However, I don’t foresee you meeting them.” After a few moments, their kisses sputtered to a halt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted to a more comfortable position.</p><p>Snaking her arms between his arms and his body, she grasped around his ribs. “Alright, detective. I will be honored to join you on your trip.”</p><p>His words ghosted against her lips before he pressed his mouth to hers, sweet, coffee-tainted kisses that persisted long after the sun sunk into the horizon.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>HQ hummed along, the atmosphere almost cheerful in comparison to earlier days, and although there was nothing new since the second Kira’s response, there was the possibility of the case being cracked now that there was another player involved. More players meant more opportunity for evidence and slipups.</p><p>Mogi was currently at Sakura TV, sorting mail and looking for anything that could be relevant to the case. Aizawa was stuck on phone duty, being the only presence at the NPA representing the Kira Task Force, while Chief Yagami was busy managing the pressures being put on them from Deputy Chief Kitamura.</p><p>Matsuda had taken it upon himself to ask Kathryn to help him sort through the mail that Mogi had sent over that he thought could possibly be connected to Kira. L decided working with the two of them was a far better use of his time than staring at the computer screen all afternoon, and told himself it was merely a fortunate side-effect that he was imposing on Matsuda’s time with his Bishop.</p><p>“And that’s the last of them.” Kathryn threw the letter written on loose-leaf begging Sakura TV to air their plea to Kira, asking to kill the girlfriend of the guy she liked in exchange for her soul. “These people are cracked.”</p><p>Matsuda chuckled. “They’re true believers. I guess they accept Kira as their new god.”</p><p>“No man, however determined, can be a god.” L slurped from his cup as he eyed Matsuda over the rim.</p><p>“Well, whoever he is, I’ve had enough of him for one day.” Kathryn stretched her arms over her head, a tiny growl escaping her lips as she leaned from side to side, her shirt simultaneously riding up at the hem and slumping down her shoulder. Rising to her feet, she headed towards the kitchen, two sets of eyes following her. “I’m going to get a snack.”</p><p>“How do you live with her, Ryuzaki? You’re so lucky.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I love the way her clothes hang off her shoulder, the way her hair smells, and that laugh.” Matsuda sighed. “and you get to be around her all the time. Just imagine how soft her skin is.”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t have to imagine. I know…</em>
</p><p>“This really isn’t appropriate, Matsuda.”</p><p>“She’s so nice and pretty.” Matsuda continued to gush as though L hadn’t give him a warning.</p><p>
  <em>And has a kind heart and quick wit. Everything else is beautiful because of this.</em>
</p><p>“Matsuda, I will remind you--”</p><p>“Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?” The young police detective persisted. “I’ve hinted at taking her out, but I’m not sure if I’m being too subtle or if she’s already in a relationship. I’d love to be her boyfriend or even just the guy she has a steamy love affair with while working on a case in a foreign land...it all sounds so romantic.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m already filling the role of her torrid lover, at least I think twice affords me that title, and if anyone gets the honor of being her life mate, it should be me…I love her. You’re just lusting after her…</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know if she’s committed to someone,” L spoke in truth, uncertain of just exactly what their relationship was. “and I am not fond of the idea of you pursuing her. This is an investigation and I don’t need you to have any more distractions that you are already prone to fall victim to.”</p><p>“So no workplace romances?”</p><p>“I would rather you didn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, but isn’t that up to her? I mean, you even said this is not just a work environment, but her home.”</p><p>“So what did I miss?” Kathryn returned from the kitchen, three bottles of strawberry Ramune and a bag of pretzels in hand.</p><p>“Nothing. Matsuda was just informing me of his theories of how the second Kira might be attracted to the original and I was informing him that regardless of their feelings towards Kira, they should not act on them so impulsively. Isn’t that correct, Matsuda?” L eyed him with a commanding stare.</p><p>Matsuda anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh, yeah. That’s what we were saying.”</p><p>“Well, I hope they’re a bubbly little blond,” Kathryn snarked sweetly, thinking of Light with this hypothetical admirer, drastic in contrast to the refined Kiyomi.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a blond beauty.” Matsuda giggled nervously.</p><p>L eyed Kathryn thoughtfully. “I much prefer brunettes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>She sits in the middle of a dark room, a singular spotlight washing her in ethereal luminescence.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>White satin drapes languidly along her body, skin barely concealed by the haphazard folds of the cloth</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Her hair hung in loose waves cascading down her shoulders,</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Ringed in black, her eyes are almost void of irises, ruby red lips are stained in blood.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I try to go to her, to reach for her, but I’m frozen</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Matsuda is lying in her lap, the corner of the sheet barely covering below his waist</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She’s stroking his hair while he grips his hands over top hers</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Beyond crawls from the depths of the shadows, nothing but flesh and sneers</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Slithering up to her, pressing his body to hers from behind</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Running his tongue along the length of her neck as he wraps his arms around her waist</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>His glare catches mine and he gives me a smile</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Closing her eyes, she tilts her head to allow him better access to her throat</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Light steps from the darkness, black slacks and tan skin sliding down her, his bare chest pressing against her</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>She bends her arm to cradle his face, nuzzling his neck as he casts a smirk that burns me…</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Like she could ever want you.” He mocked, running his hand down her cheek before turning her face to his, a whisper the only thing separating their lips…</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” L woke with a gasp, white knuckled as he dug his fingers into the arm of the chair before toppling to the floor. Sprawling bent-legged, he caught his breath while his eyes adjusted to the dimly-lit room, his stare darting down the hall towards Kathryn’s room. He stood on shaky legs, wiping his palm across his forehead before tugging the sweaty shirt away from his body. As though on autopilot, he found himself creeping through the half-open door that led to his Bishop and stood at the side of her bed.</p><p>He looked down at her, soaking in the beautiful sight of her alone and safe beneath the black and grey blanket, sound asleep and twisted half onto her stomach with her face pressed into the pillow before kneeling onto the bed next to her.</p><p>She opened her eyes, his weight sinking into the mattress waking her immediately.</p><p>“L-Kun? What’s the matter?” She sat up groggily, perching on her knees to match his position as she brushed the hair from his eyes. “You’re all sweaty. What happened?” She kissed his forehead before grabbing the hem of his shirt. “Here, let’s get this off you before it makes you cold.”</p><p>“I had a nightmare.” He lifted his arms, making it easier for her to get the damp garment off him.</p><p>“Oh, baby, was it your mother?” She pulled the blanket so he could get under before lying down next to him. “You should probably take your jeans off, too. You’ll be more comfortable that way.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. It was…Kathryn, are we still friends?” Sliding beneath the covers, he wiggled out of his pants and kicked them to the foot of the bed as he wove his legs with hers, smooshing his face into her neck.</p><p>“Why would you even ask that?” Wrapping him in her arms, her brow scrunched in confusion. “Yes of course we are.”</p><p>“Yes, but…You’re certain you don’t want to pursue anything with Matsuda? He was inquiring about your love life when you went to get a snack earlier and--”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. Is <em>that</em> what you were talking about when I came back? I thought it was tense between you two.”</p><p>“He informed me that he has been trying to allude to wanting to be more than your friend, but wasn’t sure if you were interested or if you were otherwise involved.”</p><p>“You know, he could just ask outright instead of hinting.”</p><p>“Is that what you want?” He closed his eyes tightly as though they could shield him from an answer he feared.</p><p>“No, Love, I don’t. Not even a little.”</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“Matsuda is perfectly willing to be someone you enjoy physically with no commitment between you two. You’ve had romantic partners in the past, ones you were not in love with.”</p><p>“…Are you asking about my past in that regard? There hasn’t been that many.”</p><p>“Kathryn, I don’t care about who you were with in the past. I’m just unclear as to the difference, if any, between them and…others.”</p><p>
  <em>Don't I mean them and me? Why can’t I just say it? I’m terrible at this. I can’t even ask her what I mean to her.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, L.” She sighed gently as she broke their embrace, reaching over him to grab her phone from the nightstand. Flipping it open, she tapped a few keys and pulled up a picture of what appeared to be a group of teenagers sitting on a school bus. She pointed to a young man sitting next to a younger Kathryn, stern expression only strengthening his dark features. “This is Riley. We were together for 6 months and broke up before I went to college. As you know, I graduated early and he wasn’t happy that I was going so far away. He was a troubled young man, but he had a good heart.”</p><p>“I remember him from some of your stories.” L looked at the photo thoughtfully. “Are you still in touch?”</p><p>“No. He overdosed a few years ago.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He meant it.</p><p>“Me, too.” She pressed the arrow key a few times to scroll to another picture. This one was set in what appeared to be a bar. Flicking the screen, she pointed to a guy sitting directly behind her, black hair and glasses stood out against his slight grin. “This is Brendon.”</p><p>“Yes. The significant other you met while attending a concert. He was the one you were involved with when you were assaulted.”</p><p>“Yup. Good memory.” She kissed the tip of L’s nose. “Those two. That’s it, not counting making out and stuff like that. And they were four years apart. No, I didn’t love them, but I <em>did</em> care about them and we were in committed, exclusive relationships. I wasn’t running around sleeping with every guy that was interested nor was I into one night stands. Hell, I didn’t even sleep with every guy I dated. Does this help?”</p><p>“Yes.” He stared at her with sad grey-blue eyes. “Thank you Ryn.”</p><p>
  <em> This does nothing to clarify her feelings for me. It seems I am an exception to all her previous romantic partners. </em>
</p><p>She gently stroked his pale cheek. “You want to talk about this more?”</p><p>
  <em>Tell her. Tell her. Damn it. Tell her… </em>
</p><p>“No, not at the moment. Thank you.” He gulped hard, swallowing his confession.</p><p>
  <em> I’m a bloody coward. I don’t deserve to have her…</em>
</p><p>“You want to tell me about your nightmare?”</p><p>“I really rather not think about it.” He was just glad to have her in his arms, neither of them at the mercy of the demons that lurked in his mind.</p><p>“Okay. You want to just talk and snuggle then?”</p><p>“Yes, I would like that.”</p><p>“We should probably try to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder, setting her hand over his heart. “I still need to pack.” She wiggled her toes against his shin. “I’m just so excited!”</p><p>“You are?” He couldn’t help the tiny smile forming on his lips. “I suppose that’s natural when you haven’t been somewhere before.”</p><p>“Of course I am, and yes I’ve always wanted to go to England, but I’m excited because I get to go with you.”</p><p>
  <em>There are those damn butterflies again. I hope that never fades…</em>
</p><p>“Where else have you wanted to go?”</p><p>“Hmm, Venice? Maybe Paris? I don’t know really.” She tapped her finger to her bottom lip. “Wait! Scotland. I want to go to Scotland. That would be my dream trip. I always wanted to visit the Highlands.”</p><p>“Tell me you aren’t entertaining the idea of eating haggis. Please for the love of all that is decent.”</p><p>“Barf, no. That’s gross.” She laughed into the crook of his neck. “I want to go to Loch Ness. I want to try to see Nessie.”</p><p>“Of course you do, Kit Kat. You believe Shinigami play a role in this case. Why wouldn’t you believe in The Loch Ness Monster.” He smirked sweetly at her.</p><p>“Hey, who fell on their ass at the mere mention of the word?” She booped him on the end of his nose before kissing him.</p><p>“…that’s fair.” A soft chuckle emanated from within him. “Maybe we can go there together as well. Perhaps we will cross paths again on another case one day.”</p><p>“…Or we could just go together for the fun of it.”</p><p>“You would want that?”</p><p>
  <em>You plan on seeing me again after all of this? Assuming I survive…</em>
</p><p>“Of course, you dummy bear. I would go anywhere with you.” She tucked the blanket up around the two of them before snuggling into his arms. “Now try to get some sleep. We have a flight to catch tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just some fluff &amp; angst before we head off to Wammy's House! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Wammy's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good Morning handsome.” Smiling, Kathryn caressed L’s cheek, wiping a bit of sleep away from his eye. “Did you actually get some rest?”</p><p>
  <em>Handsome…I don’t think I will ever get used to that…I hope she never stops…</em>
</p><p>“I suppose I did. It’s easy to fall asleep in your arms.” He stroked her snarled hair before kissing her nose. “We should get up. We have a very long day ahead of us.”</p><p>“Can’t we stay here just a little longer?” She playfully whined, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “You’re just so snuggly.”</p><p>“Ryn, my sweet, we go over this every time. Please don’t make this difficult.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m so terrible for wanting to keep you all to myself for a little while longer.” She batted her eyes at him, feigning a pout as she sat up, pulling the pillow into her lap to stay warm while letting him keep the blanket. “So what do we have to do today?”</p><p>“I have a meeting with Scotland Yard at 9am, then we head to Winchester.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Nothing. I want you to pack and get ready. That’s it. We depart at 11am, so I want to be on the jet no later than 10:30am.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Not that I’m complaining, but…do I help you on this case at all? I’ve been pretty useless so far. It’s just…” She cast her eyes towards her lap, her question a whisper on frowning lips. “Am I worthless to you?”</p><p>Sitting up, he scooched closer to her, unhappy anger lurking in his words as he placed his fingers under her chin, gently lifting her head to face him. “Of course not. Please don’t ever say that again. You have been a great help to me…to the investigation. It would be infinitely more difficult without you. Bringing you on to the Kira Task Force was the best decision I’ve made pertaining to this case.” He leaned towards her, kissing her tenderly.</p><p>“I hope so. I would do anything for you.” Rubbing his knee lovingly, she dropped her eyes from his stare. “When this is all over, I really want to at least be able to say I helped you.”</p><p>“I promise you. You already have.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How did your meeting go with Scotland Yard, my boy?”</p><p>“Fine.” L took his usual perch in his chair, his thoughts painted across his face. “They informed me of 27 new suspected Kira victims in England. I want you to arrange for Kathryn to perform an autopsy on one of them while we’re there. It would be the perfect circumstance. She can speak and read the language and with the right premise, no one will question her involvement.”</p><p>“I’ll look into it immediately.”</p><p>“Thank you Wammy. Make sure she has everything she needs. I want her to find something pertinent to the Kira case, so any advantage we can give her will be appreciated.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” Kathryn met L in the common room, her overnight bag bulging at the seams as she struggled under its weight. A hint of a smile came to L’s lips when he saw her, remembering what it was like the day he met her. She had traded her ripped jeans and stretched-out grey sweater for black leggings and a white button down shirt embroidered with a kitten on the shoulder, an oversized belt cinching at her waist.</p><p>“Did you pack every item of clothing you own?”</p><p>“You try stuffing a blanket in an overnight bag.” She laughed, stepping into her shoes and opting for black kitten heels instead of her usual Chuck Taylors. “I could barely zip it.”</p><p>“I would have helped you if you had asked.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Hey World’s Greatest Detective. How about you take time away from something important to help me pack.” She rolled her eyes up at him and smiled. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Where’s your luggage?”</p><p>“We’re going to where I live, Ryn. Everything I need is already there.” He huffed his amusement. “My laptop has been sent to the jet, and one has been assigned to you as well. I will also be giving you forged credentials, including a passport and driver’s license. Use them whenever you are outside of Headquarters.”</p><p>“And where do you get these fake credentials?”</p><p>“We have people on the payroll.”</p><p>“Your reach really knows no bounds.”</p><p>“Any means to solve a case.” He took her overnight bag from her, slinging it over his shoulder before he took her hand. “Come now. We don’t want to get off schedule.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I forgot how cool your jet is.” Kathryn sunk into the plush upholstery, unlocking her seatbelt now that they were safely in the air. “First class sucks compared to this.”</p><p>Leaving his shoes beneath his seat, L pulled his knees to his chest and pressed his thumb to his lip. “I’ve never flown on a commercial flight.”</p><p>“You’re not missing much. The first time I ever flew was when Jenna and I went to North Carolina to visit her grandparents. It was coach. It was cramped, it was crowded. It was loud and smelled bad….” She shrugged. “It was fun though.”</p><p>“Sounds horrible, but I believe you if you say it was fun. After all, you were there.” They shared a smile that woke the butterflies that lived inside the other. “Now back to the matter at hand. We have approximately 10 hours before we land, arriving at Wammy’s a little after noon. In that time, I would like to build a profile of the second Kira, followed by theorizing on the meaning of the word Shinigami. Mogi’s research on websites devoted to Kira yielded no results, so we are virtually starting at the beginning.”</p><p>“Okay. Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“When we land, I will address the children interested in “L” as I usually do, then I will have my meeting with the successors.”</p><p>She tucked her legs beneath her. “What would you like me to do while you’re busy?”</p><p>“Well, Kathryn, I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“You do?” Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. “What’s that?”</p><p>“I have a corpse for you.”</p><p>Suppressing a smirk, Kathryn’s eyes glistened as she put on a thick Mid-Atlantic accent. “Why, Detective, you sure know how to spoil a girl.”</p><p>“Ryn, it’s a suspected Kira victim. Arrangements have been made for you to conduct an autopsy on site at Wammy’s. There’s a state-of-the-art facility in the science department suited for such endeavors. Roger and Wammy have seen to it that you will have anything you could possibly need. The body should arrive sometime during the afternoon of our visit.” He stared at her, blue eyes intensifying as he continued. “I know you feel that you’re not contributing anything useful to the investigation, and even though that couldn’t be further from the truth, your abilities haven’t been utilized to their fullest potential. I thought this would make you happy.”</p><p>“It really does. It’s actually amazing. It’s going to be good to dig into some flesh and bones again and see Kira’s handiwork up close.” She stood up and took the seat next to him, placing her hand on top of his. “I love it. Thank you.”</p><p>He turned his hand over, pressing his palm to hers. “I was hoping you would.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So this is where you grew up.” Kathryn smiled, knowing better than to call it his home. She looked up at the brick and mortar building surrounded by a black wrought iron fence, a Victorian-esque prison to keep the children playing safely within its boundaries. Together, they walked through the gate and headed up the front steps, giggles and hollers echoing from the backyard. “It’s kind of just how I pictured it.”</p><p>“The inside is much like the outside. Wammy was consistent in his architectural aesthetics.” L pushed open the door and stepped inside, a rare time when he didn’t let Kathryn in ahead of him. Chivalry came easily to him in regards to her, but not when he felt the need to protect her, making himself a barrier between her and his past.</p><p>The halls were abandoned, the click of dress shoes becoming louder with their approach.</p><p>“L. It’s nice to see you. How was your flight?”</p><p>“Hello Roger. It’s nice to see you as well. It was quite agreeable, thank you.” L’s formalness caught Kathryn off-guard. Other than in reference to the successors, He had spoken little of Watari’s lifelong friend, and it was becoming clear that their relationship was a far cry from what he and Watari shared.</p><p>“And who do we have here?” He tipped his head towards Kathryn, a polite smile on his face.</p><p>There wasn’t an opportunity for either of them to answer when a voice bellowed through the silence.</p><p>“L!” Drawing out the singular syllable, Mello tore down the hallway towards the one he hoped to replace one day, an unpleasantness he didn’t like to think of. “I thought you would never get here!” He crashed into his chest, commencing in an aggressive hug before his eyes met those of the woman standing behind them, shock stomping out his excitement. “Oh?!”</p><p>Only seconds passed when Matt skipped to a stop behind Mello. “Dude, long time no see. How the hell are—woah.” His goggled stare fell on Kathryn. “You brought a chick with you? Niiice!”</p><p>“Hello, L.” Near greeted, his stocking feet scuffing behind the other two, white pajamas hanging loosely on his small frame as he twisted his index finger around a lock of hair, so platinum it appeared white. He leaned to the left, looking at Kathryn briefly before dropping his eyes to the hardwood floor. “Hello,” He mumbled quietly to the unexpected stranger.</p><p>“Who is she?” Mello frowned, arms flopping to his sides as he scrutinized the intruder that was invading on their visit.</p><p>L hadn’t planned on them ever seeing Kathryn, nor did Roger anticipate the three of them not taking advantage of the extra recess time the children were given.</p><p>“Boys, why are you not with your peers?” Roger asked pointedly, bushy eyebrows knitting over his deep blue eyes.</p><p>“Peers my ass,” Mello scoffed. “and any nimrod could figure out you got rid of everyone so no one was here when L showed up.”</p><p>Near kept his stare to the floor. “It was a simple conclusion to draw.”</p><p>“No shit. I just said that. God, can’t I say anything without you putting your two cents in?”</p><p>“BOYS!” Roger could feel his temples pulsating to his heartbeat. Surely this was bad for his blood pressure.</p><p>“This is my colleague…Emily.” L disrupted the usual arguing. He had forgotten how volatile the relationship between Mello and Near was. “She’s-”</p><p>“Do you work on the Kira case, too? Have you met Kira? What exactly do you <em>do</em>? Are you a detective, too? How long have you-”</p><p>L rested a gentle hand on Mello’s shoulder. “Mello, please. She isn’t here to be interrogated. She’s here to continue working on the case alongside me.”</p><p>“I’m Near.” Looking up, the youngest member of the trio blurted the introduction. Though he rarely admitted it, the constant bickering got on his nerves.</p><p>“Why do you get to introduce yourself first?” Mello snarled, not responding to L.</p><p>Near cast his eyes to the floor, twisting his hair tighter around his crooked finger. “I’m sure she already surmised who you are based on the amount of times your name has come up when being reprimanded.”</p><p>“Shut up you little shit-”</p><p>“That’s enough Mello.” Roger was already looking forward to his evening brandy.</p><p>“Heeeeey, I’m Matt. Nice to meet you.” He extended a black gloved hand to Kathryn.</p><p>Kathryn grinned, amber half-moon eyes sparkling as she accepted the gesture. “Hi Matt, it’s nice to meet you, too. It’s nice to meet all of you.”</p><p>“And on that pleasant note, let’s give L and his guest some time to settle in.”</p><p>“Roger, he just got here.” Mello grumbled.</p><p>“You will have plenty of time with him later. Now, the three of you. Back to your rooms.”</p><p>“I will see you shortly.” With an apologetic glance, he turned his attention to Kathryn. “We need to check in with Watari. Follow me.”</p><p>Three sets of eyes watched as they disappeared up the stairs, a million questions dancing on the tips of their tongues.</p><p>“She’s lucky. I wish I could work with L on the Kira case.” Mello huffed, trying to hide his pout with a scowl.</p><p>“Come on. That’s not why she’s here. I mean, I guess it’s one of the reasons she’s here, but…He’s got to be hittin’ that, right?”</p><p>“That’s bullshit.” Mello looked at him with disgust. “No way he would bring someone here just because he’s fucking them.”</p><p>“No, I believe Matt’s deduction is correct. L would never bring someone here he didn’t trust. Our safety and his are too important. Working in close quarters in high-stress situations, such as the Kira Case, can cause an emotional response due to an influx of adrenaline, eliciting feelings of closeness and attachment. Given these factors, it isn’t a ludicrous assumption that they are sexually involved, though I do surmise she is here to work on the case as well.”</p><p>“So L brought a lady friend with him…”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Jeevas. Stop falling asleep to old timey movies. You’re picking up the lingo. Next you’ll be saying he brought a dame along with him.”</p><p>“Well, didn’t he?” Matt gave Mello a taunting grin. “and you’re the idiot that keeps watching those movies just because Beyond liked them.”</p><p>Near drew circles on the floor with his toe. “She was nice. She included everybody in her greeting.”</p><p>“Seriously? You’re going to be a little whine ass about being left out? When are you ever left out, Number One?” Although it was meant as an insult, the name tasted bitter on Mello’s tongue.</p><p>“You two never include me unless Roger makes you.” Near’s face was expressionless.</p><p>Roger leaned out from his office door as he screwed the cap back onto his flask. “BOYS!”</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah, go to our rooms.” Matt hand-waved Roger. “We’re on it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” L mumbled the apology.</p><p>“Oh, they’re cute. They’re just excited to see you, and they really weren’t expecting you to bring someone. They acted pretty good for meeting a total stranger with no warning. I don’t blame them for not wanting to share you.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He smiled at her wryly.</p><p>“Mhmm.” She looked from side to side, and finding the coast was clear, she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on the nose. “Come on. Let’s see this room of yours.”</p><p>“Don’t expect much.”</p><p>He pushed open the heavy oak door and they stepped into the starkness, hardwood floors and white walls encircling them, the lone window covered in white room-darkening curtains that blocked out any natural lighting. The closest wall was a collage of newspaper clippings and photographs, something that could be easily confused for a murder board. Across the expanse was a wall-length bookshelf, spilling over with tomes ranging from mystery to true crime to fantasy, a myriad of characters living harmoniously on their shared shelves. The wall next to the door was covered in hand-scribbled notes, the deductive musings scrawled liked graffiti on top of milky paint. In the center of the room was a computer, alone and dormant and waiting to be awakened.</p><p>“This is my working room.”</p><p>With a spindly finger, he pointed beyond its depths. “Through there is my sleeping quarters, though I rarely utilized them.” He handed her overnight bag to her, his formality a symptom of his thoughts. “Please put your things in there and feel free to nap on my bed if you feel jetlagged.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m Okay.” Taking her bag, she walked to where he gestured. A king-sized bed dressed in plain white linens was shoved against the wall, a closet filled with 20 of the same long sleeve cotton t-shirt hung like soldiers at attention, several pairs of jeans and pants of slightly varying colors were neatly folded and placed on open shelves beneath them. A chair was shoved in the corner, red and pink striped velvet upholstery sat atop ornate legs. She dropped her bag on the cushion and glanced into the bathroom, nothing more than a standup shower, pedestal sink and toilet with a linen wardrobe stacked with clean white towels and hamper tucked to the side. It was simple and sterile, beautiful in its marble and chrome fixtures, but devoid of any warmth, the sting of Clorox biting at her nose. “Your room is so bare.” She called as she walked back into the main room where L was kneeling down in front of the monitor, now dousing him in a blue glow. “You must have brought most of your stuff to Japan with you.”</p><p>“No. My belongings stayed here. It’s much unchanged since my growing up here.”</p><p>“…oh I didn’t…I…”</p><p>“It’s alright Kathryn. I’m aware it isn’t a conventional situation.” Twisting with a cat’s grace, He rose from his spot, extending his hand towards her with a sadness in his dark eyes. “Come. We’ll see if your gift has arrived. If not, you can come back here or spend time at the playground while I address the children.”</p><p>She placed her hand in his, warmth in obvious contrast to the cold and beautiful in their convergence. “I really am sorry.”</p><p>“Please, Ryn. Don’t give it another thought.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kathryn sat on the concrete steps leading from Wammy’s House to the playground. A small shiver crawled through her as goosebumps marched down her arms. Even though it was early May, it was chilly in the shade and the sun had already gone around to the front of the building. She stared out at the empty playground, eerie in its abandonment. Without the sound of children laughing, the yard was a ghost town, haunted by the children that lived there in the past.</p><p>She wondered how many times B had walked down the very steps she sat on, if he was the kind of kid that threw the dodgeball a little too hard or if he preferred to push the younger ones on the swings. Her heart hurt for L, hurt for B…</p><p>Regardless of how similar they were or not, one thing was for certain. They both had sad chidlhoods that were out of their control.</p><p>She was lost in thought when a tail brushed against her ankles. She looked to her feet and saw a tiger stripe cat weaving between her legs and bopping her calves with the top of his head. Dangling her hand down, she scratched the kitty behind the ears, a soft rumble emanating from within him. Moments passed and she was so busy baby talking to the creature that she never heard the door shut behind her.</p><p>“I see you’ve met Rufus!” The sweet voice chirped at her. The blond with the straight shoulder-length hair took the spot next to Kathryn, not waiting for an invitation. “You like cats, too?”</p><p>“Definitely. Do you?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. We can play with them as long as it’s outside, but when it’s cold out, my roommate Daniela and I sneak them into our room through the secret passageway. Well, not-so-secret passageway. Are you here visiting someone?”</p><p>Kathryn gave her a warm smile, genuine in all its curves. “Yeah, sort of.”</p><p>“Well, you picked a good day to come. I don’t know if you’re following the Kira case, but there are rumors that L, The World ‘s Greatest Detective, is visiting.”</p><p>“Really? That’s so cool.”</p><p>“You’ve heard of him then?”</p><p>“Yeah. Big fan.” Kathryn bit back her smirk.</p><p>“He grew up here and they say he comes back now and then, but I’ve never seen him. Guess he comes to visit the kids that are in direct line to take his place, you know, if he dies.” She gave an uncomfortable giggle.</p><p>Kathryn’s heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. She hated when he referred to his death. She never heard it come out of someone else’s mouth. “I’m guessing you’re not one of those kids, since you’ve never met him?”</p><p>“No, I’m here for cyber forensics actually. It’s like the successors program adjacent. Successors are what they call the kids training to take over for L. What I do could be something that could qualify me to work on their team one day, but if not, then I want to work for the UN.”</p><p>“That’s really cool. I’m a forensic pathologist.”</p><p>“Cool! Forensic sisters!” She beamed at Kathryn. “I’m Lena.”</p><p>“I’m Emily.” Kathryn didn’t miss a beat.</p><p>“Nice to meet ‘cha, Em. Oh no. I better not call you that. Mello would freak out. That’s <em>his</em> letter.”</p><p>“Whoever Mello is, sounds like he’s a handful.”</p><p>“He’s an ass.” Lena laughed, a little blush on her checks. “Super competitive, too. I can’t stand him, but I get stuck hanging out with him because I’m friends with his friend, Matt. Once Roger thinks we’re asleep, we try to hack into different computer systems around the world. Lately we’ve been trying to see if we can find out who Kira is by hacking websites dedicated to him.”</p><p>“So you’re a Cyber analysist by day, hacker by night. Nice! I approve.”</p><p>“Ha! Thanks! If Mello knew, he would blow a gasket. He hates me. He tries to hit me in the boobs when we play dodgeball.”</p><p>“So he’s one of <em> those</em> kind of boys. Pulls your pigtails because he likes you kind of thing.”</p><p>“You think he likes me, too? You sound like my mom.”</p><p>“Your mom?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m one of the few kids here that has parents. My mom was super young when she had me, like younger than I am now. She wasn’t a slut or anything. She just…made a mistake I guess. Not that I’m a mistake. She would never think that. She just thought I would be better off here. She said I could come live with her now if I wanted to, but I don’t want to. She really is a good person, I swear.”</p><p>“I would never think otherwise. Sounds to me like she loves you a lot and wanted you to have what she couldn’t give you.”</p><p>“Yeah, she loves me.” Lena smiled at her. “Well, I better get going. I saw Rufus from the window and wanted to give him pets, but I’m late for class. Nice meeting you Emily! I hope I see you again someday.”</p><p>“Nice meeting you too, Lena!”</p><p>Kathryn continued to scratch Rufus’ chin when a pair of untied sneakers scuffed up next to her.</p><p>“I see you’re making friends easily.” L lowered himself into a hunch next to her on the stoop, immediately giving Rufus scratches behind the ears.</p><p>“Well, I made friends with this lovely little fur ball right here.” She made kissy faces at Rufus and he stuck his wet nose to hers. “and the girl you just passed? Your boy Mello has a raging crush on her.”</p><p>“This feline is new. He wasn’t here when I left for Japan.”</p><p>“This is Rufus.” She cooed. “Are there other kitties?”</p><p>“There are always strays in the yard that Wammy and Roger let the children play with. Wammy makes sure they get vaccinated and are spayed or neutered and then they are allowed to roam. We can’t keep them in the building because of allergies.”</p><p>“You like cats, don’t you?” She grinned, suppressing a squeal.</p><p>“When I was small and still had a home, my family had a black and white cat named Mittens. I never knew what became of him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Love.” She felt awful that today was dredging up so many of his sorrows. She attempted to change the subject. “How was addressing the children?”</p><p>“It was fine. They’re so inquisitive, but I believe they were satisfied with my answers.” A chipmunk busily gathering leaves for a nest caught Rufus’ eye, and he darted toward the rodent, missing him as he dove into the shrubs. L smiled at the show the two animals put on, the first real smile to come to his lips since their arrival. “Would you like to go for a walk around the property? Your gift hasn’t arrived yet, and I have some time before I meet with the successors.”</p><p>“I would love to.” She gently rubbed his arm, her smile soft and sympathetic. “Darling, are you sure you’re okay? You seem sad.”</p><p>“On the contrary.” Rising to his feet, he extended his hand to her. “I think this may be the most content I’ve ever been here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Alone With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi All! Things get a little frisky at the end of this chapter. It isn't graphic, but if that isn't your thing, after Roger and Watari have their phone call, skip to the end notes for a summary of the important stuff you missed.😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L and Kathryn walked side-by-side, backs of their hands touching, an act of discretion in light of the possible young and impressionable prying eyes that were undoubtedly everywhere around them as L gave her the grand tour of where he grew up.</p><p>“And just beyond the fence, Wammy owns roughly 64 acres as well. Land in England is always at a premium. It was a sound investment. It also keeps businesses from seating up next to the orphanage.” L never realized how much fun it could be to share such mundane details about himself with another, but when had he ever wanted to before?</p><p>He took a quick breath before continuing. “and these are the swings I always tell you about, the ones I liked to sit on and think, and behind them is the land Watari owns that meets up to Micheldever Wood.” He gripped her hand tightly, pulling her along side him into the birches and pines. “Come. I want to show you the bluebells.”</p><p>“Bluebells?” She grinned widely up at him, eyes sparkling regardless of the low afternoon sun, every step taking them further into the woods along the matted path of dead leaves.</p><p>Together they stopped short on the trail, tiny violet bells that faded to lavender hung from leafy green stalks stretching for as far as she could see into the shaded woods before them.</p><p>Her eyes grew into two huge, amber saucers, her voice high and sing-songy. “BLUEBELLS! They’re beautiful!”</p><p>“Quite.” She was staring at the flowers, but he was staring at her. “I knew you would like them.” He relinquished his grip, gently slipping his arm around her back.</p><p>Wrapping both her arms around his waist, she rested her head against his upper arm, content in the awkward angle they held one another in. “Thank you for showing me this, for sharing your life with me.”</p><p>“I would share anything with you.” he turned her gently towards him, heart pounding in his chest. “Kathryn?”</p><p>Tilting her head upwards, she smiled at him softly. “Yes, L?”</p><p>“I-” The butterflies stirred wildly in his stomach as he gulped down his words. “I…would you like to see the Hawthorn tree I used to read under when I was young?”</p><p>“Of course I would, silly.” She stood on her tip-toes, nuzzling her nose to his. “But first…” she leaned up, her lips brushing his, slowly increasing the pressure until he returned the kiss.</p><p>Moments blurred until he reluctantly broke away. “I only have a few minutes before I am expected back. Shall we?” Taking her hand in his once again, he kissed the back of it as he awaited her answer.</p><p>“You already know I would follow you anywhere.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L and Kathryn entered Wammy’s through the backsteps, chattering and laughing with one another when a familiar voice interrupted them.</p><p>“L, the <em>delivery</em> you were expecting has arrived and is waiting in the lab for examination.” Roger stared at the two of them, confusion growing on his aging face. He looked at L as though he was hallucinating. It was rare enough to see L smile, let alone smiling and chatty.</p><p>“Thank you, Roger.” L turned to Kathryn, eyes filled with gentle consideration. “Are you sure you don’t need a nap first?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, I’m good still. Besides, I could perform an autopsy in my sleep, though you can bet your ass I’m going to be thorough.”</p><p>Once again L’s face lit up at her, eyes gazing at her lovingly. “Emily…”</p><p>“Sorry, bet your butt. Butt? Is that bad to say, too? Damn it. I mean…shit. UGH. I am so bad at being around kids.”</p><p>“It’s alright. There are no children present anyway, though I’m quite certain they would love you.” <em>Of course they would. Who wouldn’t love you? </em> “Wouldn’t you agree Roger?”</p><p>“I think…I think the successors are waiting for you.” He wasn’t about to disagree with L about the woman who caused him to look like <em>that</em>, and if he was being honest, Roger had no doubt the children would adore her and her foul mouth. Turning his attention to Kathryn, he began to lead her down the hall that led to the science department. “Let me show you to the lab. Please, if you will follow me.”</p><p>Kathryn turned to look up at her detective, holding her index finger toward him. “Well, wish me luck.”</p><p>He hooked his lanky finger with hers, an affection they used to share early on in their friendship. “Good luck, my little cupcake. I will see you after?”</p><p>“Of course, my Darling.” Giggling, she flashed him a mischievous grin and winked. “You’re my ride back to Tokyo.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L stepped into the study room that was off limits to anyone that wasn’t in the successor’s program, hands shoved in his pockets as his shoes noisily announced his arrival. Mello and Near sat across from each other, bickering amongst themselves, something Mello most certainly instigated.</p><p>“L!” Mello stood up, pushing the chair back so hard it toppled to the floor. Ignoring the crash, he headed straight towards L, gripping chocolatey fingers around his white sleeve and tugging him toward the table strewn with documents. “I got a lot of stuff I want to show you. I think Kira might be on the inside, like maybe even a police officer. I saw what happened to that dude from the NPA in front of Sakura TV-”</p><p>L’s eyes darkened under his brow. “How did you see that? That should not have been broadcast outside of Tokyo.”</p><p>Near continued to doodle in the margins of the paper in front of him. “Matt and one of his friends have their computers set up so anytime something in Tokyo happens pertaining to Kira, they are immediately alerted. They watch the Kira Websites, too, and all the world media and enforcement agencies.”</p><p>“Shut up you little snitch!” Mello snarled at Near. “How the Hell do you even know that?”</p><p>Near shrugged, keeping his eyes on his sketch. “You’re not exactly subtle about it, and Lena is friends with Linda, who in turn is friends with me.”</p><p>“Gossip? Seriously? That’s how you knew?” Mello rolled his eyes, irritated. “Is there anything you don’t know about?”</p><p>“I’m sure there’s something.”</p><p>“Mello. Near. I would like to see how you’ve been progressing on your assignments. I am very impressed with both of your test scores and am quite interested to see what you have come up with in regards to the cases I sent you.”</p><p>“Thanks L. I try harder than anyone.” Mello shot Near an accusatorial side-eye. “Oh, and that case you sent to us was easy.”</p><p>“Yes, once you realize the clock has been tampered with, the entire security footage becomes unreliable and the case unravels easily from there.”</p><p>“I noticed it, too, dumbass.”</p><p>“Dumbass? That insult doesn’t make sense to use since you are pointing out that you and I came to the same conclusion. You are in turn calling yourself a dumbass as well.”</p><p>Mello drew a deep breath, his cheeks turning scarlet with frustration. “Are you calling me a dumbass?”</p><p>“Not in the least. I agree with your assessment and all your previous assertations that Kira has access to Police information. I am also convinced that Beyond and Agent Misora are victims of Kira as well, as I know you also agree with.”</p><p>“I would like to make a request of you both.” L’s interruption brought the argument to a halt, something Near was grateful for. “Since I am preoccupied with the Kira investigation, the other cases that would usually capture my interest have been falling by the wayside. There is a case in Leeds of a woman who was orphaned at a young age. Recently, a distant relative gave her a ring claiming it belonged to the woman’s mother. The inscription inside is engraved in some sort of code or unknown language, and she is looking to find someone to decipher its meaning. I would like the two of you to take on this case for me. We can begin investigating during this session as part of your training and instruction with me.”</p><p>Mello’s eyes widened. “You want us to work on an actual live case? Not one you have already solved? WITH YOU?”</p><p>“Yes, but there is one condition. Once I return to Tokyo, I want the two of you to work together. This is the only remaining connection this woman has to her family. I believe that the two of you together will be able to discover the meaning of the inscription and bring her the answers she’s seeking.”</p><p>“Okay. Sounds good.” Near colored in the robot he had drawn with a blue Bic pen.</p><p>“You want us to work together?” Mello’s excitement faded from his face. “I think we could do better-”</p><p>“Yes Mello. The two of you together. I have great faith in your abilities, and combined I believe you are more capable than apart.” L looked Mello straight in the eye, intense stare with a hint of a smile on his thin lips. “Do you accept?”</p><p>Mello scrunched his nose in disgust in Near’s direction. “…Alright, L. I’ll work with the little twerp.”</p><p>L scuffed over to the chair at the head of the table, and leaving his shoes on the floor, he stepped into the seat and settled down into his hunch as Mello turned his chair upright after knocking it to the floor, returning to his spot across from Near. “When Roger comes in with refreshments, I will ask him to get the details of the case from Watari, but until then, show me what you have been working on since the last time we met.”</p><p>“Even our deductions on the Kira case?” Near blinked at him.</p><p>“Yes. Even those.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L crept quietly into the Science lab, the door screeching as he made his way inside. Kathryn’s back was to him, still cleaning up after completing the autopsy. The smell of Clorox and metal made his stomach lurch and he gulped down the saliva flooding his mouth. “Did you find anything Ryn?”</p><p>She turned towards him, her long lab coat, once white, was now spattered with bloodstains and peppered with tiny crimson bits clinging to the fabric. “Hey there detective!” She snapped the nitrile glove off her hand and folded it into the other, chucking them into the trash can nearest to her. “I just finished stitching him back up. This lab is better equipped than the one at the OCME and <em>that’s</em> saying something!”</p><p>He focused on her smile, the only thing keeping him on his feet as the room swayed. “And?”</p><p>“And I regret to inform you that there isn’t a damn thing different between this heart attack and any other myocardial infarction I have examined.” Looking down at herself, she immediately removed her coat and rolled it in on itself before setting it on the table. “You okay, Darling? I’m glad I already put the stiff on ice before you got here.”</p><p>“I’m fine, just dismayed that you were unable to discover anything of importance.” He closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side, suppressing a gag. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well, my love, you’re green for starters.” She walked over to the sink, washing up the length of her arms past her elbows as she continued to talk. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to find anything, but now we know that there's nothing unique about how these heart attacks affect the body, so there’s our confirmation.” Shaking the excess water from her hands, she grabbed some clean paper towels and walked over to him. As she reached for him, she thought better of it considering the circumstances, but it didn't stop him from flinching as she moved towards him, something he hadn't done since they first met. “I promise I won’t touch you, but I think we need to get you out of here. I left the report on the counter so Roger can email a copy to you as well.”</p><p>“It isn’t you Kathryn. It’s-”</p><p>“I know, Love. I know.” She smiled at him gently as she pulled the door open. “Come on. I will go shower and change so you’ll feel better. Sound good?”</p><p>“Thank you, Kathryn.” He cast his eyes to the floor, a mix of blocking out the gruesome scenery and feeling remorse for hurting her feelings. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey. You don’t have to be sorry for anything.” Her voice was soft and kind, smile remaining on her face. “Come on. Tell me all about your meeting with your successors.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Walking back to his room, L and Kathryn kept a comfortable distance between each other as they chatted about the afternoon they spent apart.</p><p>Scuffing along beside her, he stuffed his hands into his pockets to quell the desire to take her hand, both for propriety and his hemophobia’s sake. “Apparently Mello is investigating the Kira case, as are Near and Matt. Matt isn’t even in the successor’s program, but I surmise he and Mello are best friends and will do anything to help him.”</p><p>“I have no idea what that’s like.” She smiled at him wryly. “Hate to tell you, but Lena, the girl I met earlier, is also in on their investigation, and I wouldn’t be surprised if her roommate is in on it, too. Did you know they sneak cats into their rooms in the winter through the secret passages?”</p><p>L sighed, a smile slowly coming to his face. “B must have shown Mello and in turn, Mello showed the others. I’m not surprise. Actually, there are worse things they could be doing.”</p><p>“L! EMILY!” Mello and Matt were headed towards them, full-speed down the hall with Near trailing behind them. The two front runners came to a quick stop, jumping on each side of the detective with Near skidding into L, socked feet finding no grip against the hardwood floor. “Are you staying the night?”</p><p>“Yes, we have a few loose ends to tie up before returning to Japan.”</p><p>“Boys! You should be in the Dining Hall with the others.” Roger was charging towards them, exasperated as usual.</p><p>“Roger, can’t we hang out with L a little while longer? Please?” Mello’s pleaded. “We don’t know when we will get to see him again.”</p><p>“You’re missing your dinner and tonight there is cake for dessert.” Roger tried to encourage them to do as he wanted before turning towards L. “Watari made a special request of it.”</p><p>“You know, we could get pizza and hang out in your den.” Matt grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“Can we? Please!” Mello turned towards his mentor. “Come on L. Can we?”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> a special occasion.” Near offered quietly.</p><p>L and Kathryn shared a glance and a grin before he gave his answer. “If Roger will indulge us, then I think it’s a good idea.”</p><p>Three sets of eyes stared at Roger, waiting for his answer that came after a brief deliberation. “Alright, but <em>only</em> because L is here for a short while.”</p><p>“Awesome! I will get the menus!” Matt hollered over his shoulder as the three tore their way towards Roger’s den.</p><p>“They can be insufferable sometimes,” Roger grumbled. “I will see you two in a minute.” Roger followed after them, footsteps hastening. “Boys, do not go in there without me!”</p><p>L turned to his Kathryn. “Are you alright with this?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Her eyes sparkled up at him. “Let’s go!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Two Tony’s is the best pizza!” Matt took another piece from the box, the crust drooping under the weight of the sausage, peppers, and onions.</p><p>“Is it really like New York style pizza, Em?” Mello asked before scoffing down another piece of pepperoni.</p><p>Kathryn giggled sweetly. “Umm…not really, but it’s still really good.”</p><p>“New York is very particular about its pizza, and is in constant rivalry with Chicago and their deep dish pie.” Near bit into the slice of cheese, mozzarella stretching into a gooey string from his lips. “Isn’t that right, Emily?”</p><p>Kathryn scrunched her nose, her laughter kind as she handed him a napkin. “Haha, yeah! I suppose it’s one of the dumber things we New Yorkers bond over.”</p><p>“It’s normal to have ties to one’s place of origin. It’s human nature, just like rooting for a sports team or feeling comradery with people of the same heritage.” L picked a piece of ham from his slice of Hawaiian and placed it on the edge of Kathryn’s plate. “Everyone seeks for a way to connect to others in some way.”</p><p>“So, Emily, who do you think Kira is? You must have a suspect in mind.” Mello broke his crust in half.</p><p>Kathryn picked up the ham and flopped it onto her slice among the chunks of pineapple. “Well, I <em>do</em>, but I can’t say.”</p><p>“Maybe a hint? I want to see if I’m on the right track that it’s someone on the police force, but L won’t give up the goods.”</p><p>“Well, Mello, I won’t give up the goods either.” Kathryn huffed at him with a smile. “I will say though, you’re already a damn fine detective.”</p><p>Mello beamed up at her. “You really think so?”</p><p>“Yes, Mello.” L gave him a small, approving grin. “We both do. You’re all doing well and I am quite impressed with your progress.”</p><p>“You <em>both</em> do? So he’s told you about us? I knew it!” Matt gave a playful smirk, eyes sparkling beneath his goggles.</p><p>“So, what do you guys do when you’re not studying?” Kathryn dodged his questions artfully.</p><p>“I am the reigning champion of Mario Kart.” Matt boasted, blowing on his knuckles before wiping them on his shirt. “I’m undefeated for six weeks in a row.”</p><p>“Hey, I came close to kicking your ass that time.” Mello defended his second place title.</p><p>“I like to be Bowser.” Near offered softly. “He’s easier to maneuver-”</p><p>“Because he’s heavy.” Kathryn grinned warmly at the pajama-clad boy. “He’s one of my favorites, too!”</p><p>“You still suck though.” Mello snarked at Near.</p><p>“Wait! You game?” Matt chimed at Kathryn, so used to Mello insulting Near that half the time it no longer registered.</p><p>“I’ve been known to play now and then!”</p><p>“You up for a few races?” Matt cocked his head and flashed his crooked, toothy smile.</p><p>Mello sprung to his feet in excitement. “Yeah, will you? We can take turns racing three on three!”</p><p>“What do you say, L?” Kathryn batted her eyes subtly at him. “You up for it?”</p><p>“Alright, one round.” He tried to fight the grin on his lips. “Then you all should go to bed.”</p><p>“We haven’t had our cake yet.” Near softly reminded them as he threw his paper plate in the trash.</p><p>“Okay. So, one round. Then cake. Then bed. No arguments. Deal?” Kathryn put her hand on the coffee table.</p><p>Matt placed his hand on top of hers, and Mello and Near followed suit as he spoken. “Deal!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Roger sat in his high-back chair, golden studs lining the tanned leather. He swirled the snifter of brandy, receiver pressed to his ear as he relayed the days events to his lifelong friend.</p><p>“Somehow they talked me into getting them pizza for dinner and having a private party with L and his companion. I’m still not sure how they managed to convince me to allow it.”</p><p>Watari chuckled under his breath. “The successors are a handful. You’re doing quite fine with them. It isn’t bad to reward them now and then. They are just children after all. Besides, the program was your idea, remember?”</p><p>“I only thought it would give children with a propensity for puzzles, much like L had as a child, an outlet that would encourage their talents. I never thought it would become detrimental to anyone.”</p><p>“Alex was not your fault. He always blamed himself for his family’s death, and as a result, put undue pressure on himself.”</p><p>“Yes, but his suicide was the straw that broke Benjamin. Between L not wanting his help on that case involving one of the men that killed his father and losing Alex, he couldn’t take it.” Roger closed his eyes in remorse. “I should have noticed it was too much for them. They called themselves Alternative and Backup for God's sake.”</p><p>“We cannot change what happened, but we can make a difference going forward with Mello and Near.” Watari tried to comfort his friend the same way he had done for him when he lost his Charlotte. “L has never been fond of the program. Have you given any consideration to dissolving it and having them work directly with L on some cases? It would behoove them to not be pitted against each other, even if that rivalry is all in Mello’s mind.”</p><p>“I don’t think either of them are mature enough for that.” Roger took a long sip from his glass. “I believe L already has a partner he prefers to work with.”</p><p>“Isn’t it incredible how they are together?” Watari’s tone warmed as he spoke. “I never thought I would see the day he would fall for someone.”</p><p>“I will admit, it was a shock to see him like that. How long has this been going on between them?”</p><p>“It’s complicated, Roger, but a while. This is all so very new to him and he’s having trouble seeing that she has feelings for him as well.”</p><p>“Well Quillish, Did you ever think you would see the day someone would steal that recluse’s heart?”</p><p>“No.” Watari smiled to himself. “She is literally one in 6 and a half billion.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L hunched on the floor in front of his computer, the blue glow of the monitor illuminating the room, making the angles of his features appear harsher than they were.</p><p>Kathryn padded into the room, freshly showered and in her pajamas, the grey and black blanket draped around her like a cape. Crouching behind him, she rested her chin on his shoulder, hugging him and wrapping the blanket around him. “Anything new?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just checked in with Watari. It was an uneventful day overall. The Task Force had a mandatory meeting at the NPA, so our absence went unnoticed.” He leaned against her, bringing his hands up to hold hers. It had been a long day, and He missed feeling her touch.</p><p>“We were lucky then.” Her breath was warm against his cheek.</p><p>“Were we? I suppose that is one way to look at it.” He became thoughtful. “When I did most of my work from this room, it was always a frustrating day when nothing new came in regards to a case, but I never needed to consider anyone else’s perceptions. It was only me.”</p><p>“You were lonely here, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I was at times, yes, but I was usually so preoccupied by my investigations that is wasn’t bothersome.” He cast his eyes to the floor. “Not often anyway…”</p><p>She squeezed him gently. “Well, you don’t have to be lonely tonight.”</p><p>“And I’m grateful for that Kathryn.” He turned to look at her, brushing their noses together before letting his lips meet hers, sweet and tender. A few moments passed before their kisses softly sputtered out. “We shouldn’t be doing this…should we? We wouldn’t want to repeat our previous…indiscretions.” He twisted to take her in his arms.</p><p>She wound herself into his lap, running her fingers through his inky black hair, lips ghosting his teasingly. “Of course not. We wouldn’t want that.” Nipping his bottom lip, she pulled him gently into a kiss, each one greedy and full of longing.</p><p>He held her close, allowing no space to exist between them. Keeping her safely in his arms, he moved to lay her down. With one hand, he tugged his shirt off and tucked it beneath her head, a makeshift pillow against the unforgiving hardwood, never breaking their kisses as he hovered over her body.</p><p>She ran her hands along his bare back as he moved from her lips to her neck, pressing kisses to her collarbone. “Why Detective, how forward of you.” She giggled in that Mid-Atlantic accent he had started to love.</p><p>A gasp escaped him as he nuzzled his nose to hers. “Kathryn, do I have your consent?”</p><p>“L, you don’t have to ask.”</p><p>“Kathryn, this is the first time <em>I’ve</em> ever initiated our…”</p><p>“Indiscretions?” She laughed breathlessly.</p><p>“Please. I need to hear you say it.” He stroked her hair, still damp from her shower and strong with the scent of strawberry blossoms.</p><p>“Yes, L. You have my consent.” She kissed his jawline, slowly making her way back to his lips.</p><p>He slid his icy hands beneath her shirt, fingers tentatively skirting her curves. “Ryn, can I ask one more thing of you?” His voice was low, a hint of a quiver hanging on his words.</p><p>“Anything.” The monitor washed them both in a hazy blue glow as the Cloister Black L filled the screen.</p><p>“Say my name.” He leaned his hips against hers, his want apparent as he fumbled with the drawstring of her pajama bottoms. “When we…I…I want you to call out my name.”</p><p>She swiftly unbuttoned his jeans before pulling the blanket around him, whispering what he waited so long to hear, her words soft and husky before returning her lips to his.</p><p>“I can say anything you want…L Lawliet.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L held Kathryn tightly, rubbing his cheek against hers, eyes closed with a grin slightly gracing his lips. She giggled softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his temple as she caressed his chest before resting her hand over his heart.</p><p>“That was quite enjoyable,” he purred, smile growing despite how hard he tried to hide it.</p><p>“It most certainly was, my Darling.” She traced her nose along his jawline as she made her way to his lips, stopping when her smile met his, giving him a loving kiss before she continued. “That was your fantasy, wasn’t it? To be <em>with</em> someone in the room you were always alone in…someone that knows <em>you</em>, someone that wants <em>you</em> and not the World’s Greatest Detective.”</p><p>His heart began to pound beneath her palm. “How did you know that? I gave no indication that was-”</p><p>“I know you, L. That’s how.”</p><p>“I’m sure that seems a pathetic fantasy to have…”</p><p>“Not at all, and I’m more than happy to have helped you fulfill it.” Her laughter instantly put him at ease. “Hey, at least I assisted you in <em>something</em> during this case.”</p><p>“You have always been a great deal of help to me…to this case.” A devilish smile brightened his expression. “Though I will admit, this was one of my favorites of our endeavors.”</p><p>“You mean me being elbows-deep in the chest of a Kira victim didn’t top your list?”</p><p>“Not even in my top two hundred.” L smirked as he closed his eyes at the memory of her wearing the blood-spattered coat. “Ryn, I know we’re supposed to fly back tomorrow, but could I possibly convince you to stay one more day?”</p><p>“Got another corpse for me?” Her giggle was in sharp contrast to her words.</p><p>He nuzzled her nose playfully. “No, Kit Kat. I would like to show you all my favorite places in Winchester. Is that something that interests you? If not, we can still depart as planned.”</p><p>
  <em>I’ve enjoyed sharing my life with you, my past…You’ve made it feel like a home here…perhaps we could have a future together…</em>
</p><p>“You want to take me to your favorite places?” Every breathy word was warm against his smile. “Of course I want to do that! It’s a date.”</p><p>His face burned, crimson flames staining his cheeks. “I…if…yes, if you want it to be…”</p><p>“Then we better get to bed! I need some sleep before you take me on the Grand Tour.” She sat up excitedly, clutching the blanket to her chest. “Come snuggle with me…We can get our clothes in the morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L asks Kathryn if she would like to stay in Winchester one more day so he can show her all the places he liked going to growing up. Of course she says yes.😊</p><p>The next update might be a little late as I'm running Mikalight week with a friend, but I will post as soon as I can!🖤</p><p>Also, the amazing <a href="https://novaprince13.tumblr.com"> Novaprince13 </a> made this beautiful painting inspired by this fic and I wanted to share it with all of you!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. This One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L opened his eyes without need of an alarm clock or sunlight to wake him. The first thing he saw was Kathryn sound asleep in his arms, warm and snuggled with her legs intertwined with his. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept in that room, or if he ever had. Certainly never as soundly as he did the night before.</p>
<p>He glanced at the clock. 8:20am stared back at him in all the lines and breaks of a digital read out. Tightening his grip around her, he nuzzled the top of her head before giving it a kiss and carefully relented his hold on her as he slipped out from beneath the grey and black blanket they shared. Keeping her eyes closed, she stirred at his absence, a gentle groan of protest rumbling from within her throat.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s alright, Kathryn. I’m going to shower. Keep resting.” Leaning down, he kissed her one more time on the cheek before scuffing his way into the bathroom. “I won’t be long.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she grumbled, rolling over onto her stomach and hugging the pillow he had just been using. “I’ll get up when it’s my turn. Want to be all pretty for our outing.”</p>
<p>He smiled to himself, a blush kissing his pale cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re already the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>L showered and dressed quickly, making his way into his work space to give Kathryn some time to get ready. As he waited, he knelt before his computer, using the actual camera to check in with Watari instead of the usual L logo and digitized voice modulator he was accustomed to.</p>
<p>“And no one has questioned where either of us are?”</p>
<p>“No, my boy. I told them that you were working with Bishop’s contacts in New York and that it required the both of you and that they are to continue on with their usual assignments.”</p>
<p>“Other than the 37 deaths since we arrived in England, there has been no activity?” L noticed his boxers in the background of the view, still there from the night before, and shoved them out of the shot.</p>
<p>“None.” Watari bit his lips together, stifling a laugh as he feigned not to notice. “You chose a good time to visit the successors.”</p>
<p>“I suppose, though perhaps we shouldn’t be staying an extra day.”</p>
<p>“You’ve always let your cases take precedent over all else. You’ve dedicated every minute of the last 5 months to the Kira investigation. It’s alright to take one day to yourselves.” Watari smiled at him reassuringly. “If anything changes, I will notify you immediately.”</p>
<p>“You ready?” The sound of Kathryn’s voice took L’s attention away from the screen instantly. “Hi, Watari!” She leaned to the right and waved, her hair cascading down her shoulder in flouncing waves, still held out of her eyes with a small rose clip, save for the unruly strands that always framed her face.</p>
<p>“Hello my Dear. Enjoying your time in England I hope?”</p>
<p>“Mhm, very much!” She chirped back at the man on the screen.</p>
<p>“I’ve got everything under control. Go. Have a nice time.” Not waiting for a reply, Watari closed the call, the monitor turning to static where his face was moments before.</p>
<p>L stretch slowly from his crouch to his full height as he turned towards her, his eyes even wider than usual. “You look…”</p>
<p>
  <em> Lovely, you bloody coward. The word you’re looking for is lovely…</em>
</p>
<p>“Thanks!” It wasn’t necessary for him to finish the sentence. She knew. She gave a little twirl, the charcoal sundress with the tiny red roses flared at the lace trimmed hem. “I wanted to look pretty when you showed me around Winchester.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Say the words to her you fucking idiot…</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re going to be cold.” He muttered through a frown.</p>
<p>One corner of her mouth turned up in a gentle smirk as she tapped her lip with her sparkly nail that matched the roses on her dress. “hmm…I’ll grab a sweater.” She bounded into his room and came back with a black wide-knit sweater with lace trim that matched her dress, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Let’s go!” She stepped into her kitten heels as they ducked into the hallway, both looking left then right then left again before walking hastily to what appeared to be a dead end.</p>
<p>With another quick glance over his shoulder, L pressed his thumb into the casing that looked like nothing more than decorative molding, the wall opening into a dusty albeit rather well traveled staircase. Holding his hand out to her, he gave her a tiny smile, the devil flickering behind his eyes. “Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky was heavy, blanketed in grey clouds threatening rain but never quite making good on that promise. No sunlight peeked through to brighten the dreariness, but England wasn’t known for its cheery atmosphere. It didn’t matter though. The day was beautiful in every shade of darkness it offered to them.</p>
<p>They sat at one of the tiny white wrought iron tables that lined the walkway in front of the café. L balanced precariously on the almost too small chair, hooking his toes around the edge to give him added security as his sipped his over-sweetened coffee. He smiled at Kathryn, watching her intently as she tore into the stack of drop scones. “I thought you might like those.”</p>
<p>“They’re delicious.” She picked up a strawberry and dragged it through the whipped cream that was meant to be eaten alongside the small, thick cakes, holding it out to him which he gently bit from her hand, licking the cream that was left behind from her fingertips. Softly, she dragged her thumb across his bottom lip, letting her touch linger for a moment, lost in his steel-blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Did you know they’re also referred to as Scotch pancakes?”</p>
<p>“You mean we’ll actually be able to eat when we go to Scotland? I mean, even <em>I</em> wouldn’t eat haggis and I’m a human garbage can.” She laughed, more at herself than at her words.</p>
<p>He stared at her, brow knitting in slight hopefulness. “You have every intention of actually accompanying me there one day, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Her laughter was airy and sweet. “Don’t you mean it when you say you’ll come see me in New York? I think it only fair that you get to have a real American Halloween at least once in your lifetime, seeing your love of sweets and all.”</p>
<p>“Yes…I wasn’t sure if you truly meant it is all.”</p>
<p>“L, nothing I’ve said to you has been idle chit chat or polite conversation.” She smiled, crooked bottom teeth peeking above her barely parted lips. “I don’t do empty promises.”</p>
<p>“Then it looks like this is the first of many adventures we shall embark upon together.” He lifted his gaze to meet hers before tucking an ample stack of pounds beneath his coffee saucer. He stood from his perch, shoulders still rounded and hair falling into his eyes as he held his hand out to her. “Come. There are many places I want to show you and we only have this one day.”</p>
<p>She took his hand, weaving her fingers with his. “It’s not <em>only</em> one, it’s the first of many.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that is where Mello fell into the pond in February.” L pointed a lanky finger towards the dark pool reflecting the sky, its ripples still glistening in spite of the utter lack of sunlight.</p>
<p>“I bet he froze his ass on the walk home.” She bumped against him playfully.</p>
<p>“Matt refuses to let him forget it.” L’s smiled gradually faded. “Mello may be impulsive, but he’s unafraid to act which would benefit him greatly if he is to succeed me.”</p>
<p>“Hey, none of that. You’re not going to need a successor. You’re going to have a future, I’ll make sure of it if it’s the last thing I do.” She squeezed his hand gently, pointing with her other hand, desperate to change the subject. “Okay, see the guy in the brown three-piece suit? What do you think his name is?”</p>
<p>He tipped his head, a confused look on his face. “Why would I venture a guess as to what his name is?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s fun.” She gave him a faux frown. “You <em>really</em> didn’t play silly games or leave your room much, did you?”</p>
<p>“No.” He blinked at her and scowled.</p>
<p>“So his name is Ryan...no Richard! Richard Reinfeild the Third. He’s a philosopher that grew a moustache so he could twirl it when he contemplates his deep thoughts.” She giggled uncontrollably for no good reason as she nodded to a woman in a tan knee-length pea coat. “What about her?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” He pressed his free thumb to his bottom lip, squishing it back and forth. “Her name is Sandra. A mild-mannered real estate agent by day that likes to bake cookies at night and create scenarios of the different ways she can murder her ex-husband, each becoming more and more gruesome with each passing day. She’s quite certain she can get away with it as well. She keeps a tarp and bleach in her trunk in case she builds her courage enough to carry out her nefarious plans.” He shot her a side-eye, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.</p>
<p>She clenched her teeth together, smile growing despite her best efforts. “That was great…I love…I loved it.”</p>
<p>“Alright Ryn. Your turn. The man with the glasses in the trench coat.”</p>
<p>She grinned, the creativity sparkling in her amber eyes. “Well, he’s a tax attorney that believes unicorns once existed but now are extinct…”</p>
<p>They continued hand in hand, designing lives for the strangers around them, beautiful lies becoming a game of outlandish stories they wrote to impress and outdo the other. He wound their trail through the expanse of town that he so often explored during his younger days until they made their way behind the cathedral into a lush, green garden, the sparse cream and lavender blooms of spring lined the slate path that opened up to a lawn enclosed with white trellises, roses with red buds climbing the lattice work and entwining themselves into one entity. In the center, a raise concrete pond held orange and silver Koi swimming past each other, missing one another with tiny whiskers wavering to the will of the water. L took off his shoes and stepped onto the edge, lowering himself into his usual hunch as Kathryn sat down beside him.</p>
<p>“This place lovely. I know English gardens are a thing and all, but seeing them in person?” She gazed up at him softly. “The gardenias are gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“I thought you would find it beautiful. During Victorian times, the gardenia signified secret love.” He stared at her for a moment before casting his unblinking greyish-blue eyes to the top of his knees. “Watari brought me here one day when I was quite young. It was my first summer at Wammy’s and was having a difficult time adjusting still, even though I had resided there for months. He thought perhaps visiting the fish would calm me.”</p>
<p>With the tip of her finger, she swirled the surface of the water, drawing the attention of several Koi. “And did it work?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It became one of my favorite places.” Sticking his finger just below the glassy surface of the water, he mimicked her action. “I had a notebook where I kept observations of the fishes’ behavior. Watari took me here every week for several years. He said it was good for me to get out of my room, even if I didn’t want to be with the other children.”</p>
<p>“And that worked? You fell for that?” A soft smile warmed her face as a Koi sucked on her nail.</p>
<p>“Well, he brought me to the sweets shop first.”</p>
<p>“The best way to bait the future World’s Greatest Detective.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to go there next? I haven’t been in quite some time.” His eyes sparkled hopefully, a tiny grin forming beneath the thumb pressed to his lip. “They have Fruit Pastilles and Squashies and these little strawberries that gush jelly from the center when you bite into them.”</p>
<p>Kathryn pulled her finger from the mouth of her fishy friend and dried her hand on her dress absently, his excitement a rare and beautiful sight brightening the gloomy day. “You had me at Fruit Pastilles.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>L held Kathryn tightly by the hand, sharing little trifles of each other’s lives as they walked to the sweets shop, letting her step in before him one they arrived.</p>
<p>“Why ‘ello Thomas! ‘Ow ‘ave yuh been?” The plump older woman behind the counter with the ruddy cheeks addressed L both informally and incorrectly with a familiarity few gave him.</p>
<p>“Hello Ms. Gibson. It has been a while.” L responded never missing a beat as though being referred to as Thomas was the most normal thing in the world.</p>
<p>“I see yuh brought a friend with yuh.” Grinning slyly, she turned her attention to Kathryn. “‘ello Dear. I’m Rosie. Nice to see Thomas with someone for a change.” Crossing her arms across her chest, she glanced back to L. “‘Ow is yuh father by the way? ‘aven’t seen him in quite some time.”</p>
<p>“He’s well. I will tell him you were inquiring about him.” L’s accent was thick and beautiful, his poor posture made charming thanks to his child-like stare he fixed on the sweets lining the walls from floor to ceiling.</p>
<p>“You do that.” She gave a warm chuckle, holding towards them a white paper sack in each hand. “Well, pick out what yuh like. I’ll charge it to the account.”</p>
<p>L greedily snatched the bags from her, giving one of them to Kathryn with love in his eyes for more than just the candies. “Here you are. Pick whatever you like.”</p>
<p>Rosie watched them intently, leaning forward to rest her folded arms on the counter. “I’m sorry dear, I didn’t catch yuh name.”</p>
<p>“I’m Emily. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“A pleasure U’m sure.” She turned towards L, giving him a little wink. “Got yuhself an American girl I see. Good for yuh all the same. Thomas and Emily. Quite lovely soundin’, don’yuh think?”</p>
<p>L offered the obligatory smile of politeness, but there was no hiding the blush on his pale skin at her words. The sound of their names together, aliases or not, always made him feel something he couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p>He took no time filling his bag with an array of treats, popping several in his mouth along the way. At one moment, Kathryn looked over to him to find his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, stuffed with strawberry marshmallows he hadn’t purchased. “You know…that could be misconstrued as theft.” She teased him, batting her eyes at him playfully.</p>
<p>He gulped down hard, swallowing the glob he had been chewing on. “Would you like to be my accomplice?” Licking the sugary residue from his lips, he took a strawberry pastille from his bag and gently popped it into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Mmm, those are good!” She stood on her tip toes, trying to peer inside the bag to see what other goodies he had picked out. “What else you got?”</p>
<p>Teasingly, he clutched the bag to his chest, turning his shoulder towards her. “No, <em>Emily</em>, these are mine. Perhaps when we go home…”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, <em>Thomas</em>, where are we off to now?” Kathryn squeezed L's hand and skipped along beside him, laughing as they stumbled out of the sweets shop like two people leaving happy hour.</p>
<p>“Growing up, Watari, or should I say Walter, insisted I have an alias on our outings. He was a bit paranoid when I was small that my captors may look for me, so I became Thomas Campbell. It would be the first of many names I would be known by.”</p>
<p>“Well, Emily Mason is quite fond of you Thomas Campbell.” She laid the English accent on heavy, far less cockney than usual.</p>
<p>“You’re getting better at that.” He praised, shooting her a sideway glance and smirk. “Perhaps you should consider living here one day.” He half-joked, hopefulness stirring in his stomach.</p>
<p>Stepping in front of him, she stopped him in his tracks as she placed her free hand on his chest. “And one day I just might surprise you.”</p>
<p>She clutched her fingers around the fabric of his white long-sleeved T-shirt and pulled him towards her, lips turning to a smile before meeting his. He wrapped his arms around her, still holding his bag of candy as the two blocked the walkway, making passer-byers have to skirt around them, each kiss becoming longer and sweeter with each second that passed until L broke away. He pressed his forehead to hers, exhaling deeply through his nose as he closed his eyes. Never in all the times he had walked these streets did he ever think he would be standing in the middle of it kissing someone he loved, but here he was, a lovesick coward that couldn’t bring forth the words to tell her how he felt.</p>
<p>His self-loathing came to a halt when he felt her nuzzle his nose. “Come on. There’s an antique shop just up the way. Can we go in? Please? I love sifting through all the old treasures that someone else used to love.”</p>
<p>Taking his hand once again and not waiting for an answer, she pulled him towards the tiny shop with the word “antiques” scrawled in flaking gold letters across the windowfront tucked among the cafes and bookstores. Propping the door open was a concrete statue of a gnome leaning on a shovel, and the two of them padded quietly inside as if not to awaken any ghost the sundries once belonged to, the scent of dust and age practically visible in the air.</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled at the man behind the jewelry counter, bifocals almost fell from the end of his aquiline nose as he nodded in return. She tipped-toed and slinked through the vintage tables and mannequins wearing dresses from various decades. Walls lined with cuckoo clocks and the random moose head with a black top hat balanced between the antlers made the shop feel congested, an inadequate space to house the forgotten relics. Just beyond the moose were four Venetian masks hanging by thick velvet ribbons, each stunning in their uniqueness.</p>
<p>Two were full face; one gold and black with onyx roses lining the eyes, maroon lips painted into an ominous grin. The other, cream with purple and green roses sketched along the forehead and down one cheek with green puckered lips and eyes lined in emeralds.</p>
<p>The other two were half-faced. One a cat, it’s surface swirls of blues and black giving it a galactic feel among the feline features. In contrast, its companion was a bird, black and read Harlequin diamonds framing eyes flanking a nose that came down into a subtle beak.</p>
<p>“Oh Thomas, I love these! I’m going to buy them.” Her eyes flickered up at him as she struggled to reach them. “Will you help me get them please?”</p>
<p>Standing to his full-height, L proceeded to take the four masks from the wall and bring them promptly to the counter. “Are these authentic?” He asked without any pleasantries.</p>
<p>“They have not been authenticated, no.” The man peered over his glasses. “Came from an estate sale. My expert opinion? They’re replicas.”</p>
<p>“Regardless, we’ll take all of them.” L and Kathryn waited for the man to wrap the masks in flimsy white tissue paper, looking at the rings and brooches in the glass case to pass the time. Consternation took over L's expression, leaning closer to the display, thumb pressed to his bottom lip as he scrutinized a gold pocket watch with a long chain hidden in the back behind a ruby necklace. Rising from it's dial case and accented by a timely patina was a steam engine framed in relief with poppies and swirls. His entire body became tense as he stared down the timepiece.</p>
<p>Kathryn set a gentle hand on his shoulder, worry in her eyes. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“My father had a pocket watch like that one.” He tapped the glass with his lanky index finger. “I know that it is highly unlikely after all this time…”</p>
<p>“Do you want to see it?” She turned toward the older gentleman. “Pardon me, sir. Is it possible to see the pocket watch with the train on it please?” Kathryn’s voice was soft, yet commanding.</p>
<p>The older man placed the last of the masks into a brown bag with handles and came over to them, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He promptly unlocked the case and slid the door open, taking the watch out and handing it to Kathryn.</p>
<p>“Would you like to see it?” She cradled it in one hand as she stretched it out to him.</p>
<p>He took it from her with care, thumb hovering over the latch release but never opening it, swallowing hard before handing it back to her. “If you’ll excuse me, I will be outside.” He turned and walked out leaving her holding the watch.</p>
<p>Pressing the release latch, she gently pried the bezel open and looked inside, the etched words staring back at her: ‘Time is not on your side’.</p>
<p>“Sir, could you tell me where you got this?” She passed it back across the counter, chain clanging softly against the glass top.</p>
<p>He took it back in wrinkly hands. “Been here a couple years now, but I don’t remember who brought it in. I don’t keep records of such things. People tend to lie anyway.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your help. I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>He tipped his head to her and handed her the bag of masks. “Good afternoon.”</p>
<p>She placed her bag of candy inside it and stepped out onto the sidewalk to find L crouched on a bench, a lollipop bulging inside his cheek. Quietly, she sat down next to him and pinched the lolly stick between her fingers, pulling it carefully from his lips with a pop before tossing it into the trash bin next to them. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“I just…wonder sometimes why things happened the way they did. How my life would have been different if I wasn’t the World’s Greatest Detective.” He ran his thumb along her jaw, sadness in his eyes eclipsing his gentle smile. “Maybe it was all so I could meet you.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to think you wouldn’t need to lose your family so that could happen.” She cupped his cheek lovingly.</p>
<p>“I’d like to think that I would have met you no matter what.” Leaning forward, he kissed her softly, letting his lips hover against hers tentatively for a moment before giving into the comfort and warmth he felt with her. Whether it was being away together or just the relief of being far from Kira and the prying eyes of others, one thing was certain and that was that they were kissing a lot more than they ever did in Japan. Maybe the weaknesses he fell victim to in the lonely hours of the night meant more to her than he thought….Maybe <em>he</em> met more to her than he thought.</p>
<p>She settled back, their kisses sputtering out and ending with a nuzzle as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. “It’s getting late. Give me your candy bag and I will put it with mine.” He did as she asked, putting it in with the masks alongside hers before picking up her heels from underneath the bench. “Should we grab some dinner or get take out to bring back with us?”</p>
<p>“Ryn, why aren’t you wearing your shoes?” He ignored her question.</p>
<p>“I’ve done a lot of walking today and let’s just say they’re not as comfortable as my sneakers are.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to step on something and injure yourself. I must insist you put them back on.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well, that blister on my ankle insists otherwise.” She giggled up at him. “I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about me.”</p>
<p>Sighing, he rolled his eyes towards her as he stood up, turning his back to her. “Hop on.”</p>
<p>“What? Like a piggy back ride?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Hop on.” He repeated, this time more softly. “I’ll carry you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everyone! The amazing <a href="https://supermarine-silvally.tumblr.com"> Supermarine-Silvally </a> drew Kathryn in her beautiful dress!!!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Giddy up, Love!” Kathryn giggled as she pressed her body to his back, arms firmly hugging around his shoulders with her legs dangling as he held her legs securely, bags of take out and keepsakes thumping against his thigh with every step.</p><p>He chuckled, the feel of her breath warm against his cheek making him blush as he stepped onto the corner of Wammy’s property. “Do you think you can walk from here? I do not wish for the successors to see us being so…”</p><p>“Cozy? Affectionate? Lovey-dovey?” She teased, sliding down his back as he gently set her on the ground. “I totally understand.” He dropped her shoes he'd been carrying for her from his hand and took the bags of take out and antiques from her, helping her balance as she stepped into he heels, wincing when the back touched the blister on her ankle.</p><p>“Well, yes.” He grinned at her coyly, his hand bumping hers lovingly.</p><p>
  <em>Though it was nice not having to hide our affections…</em>
</p><p>“Come on! Don’t want our food to get cold.” She skipped off toward Wammy’s, ignoring the pain in each step she took.</p><p>He stomped along ineloquently beside her. “Sandwiches can’t get cold Kathryn.”</p><p>“Then we don’t want them to get…warm?” She raised one eyebrow, laughing.</p><p>When they reached the bottom of the back steps, Rufus came trapesing out from under a rose bush, meowing and weaving between their legs. “Hello Rufus.” L leaned down, scratching the feline between the ears.</p><p>“L…can we bring him in?” Kathryn batted her eyes at him, making his heart flutter as Rufus jumped up and bopped his leg. “It’s chilly and going to rain. We’ll let him back out in the morning.”</p><p>L sighed, bouncing his eyes back and forth between Kathryn and Rufus. “How can I say no to either of you?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thick raindrops pelted the window, a steady, rhythmic patter that would be perfect to fall asleep to, that is if L ever slept.</p><p>They sat across from each other on his bed, Kathryn in her fox pajama pants and tank top and L in his blue and black flannel pj bottoms, a navy blue long-sleeved shirt replacing his usual white one. Leaning against an oversized pillow, Kathryn picked a piece of ham from her sandwich and fed it to Rufus who sat patiently waiting for bits of her dinner.</p><p>“and the koi pond was the best. I mean, I loved everything you showed me, but I see why you liked it there so much.” She popped the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth and washed it down with a swig of coke. “I think it’s adorable that you kept a fish journal.”</p><p>“They were one of the things that interested me when I was a child.” L crumpled the parchment that his sandwich had been wrapped in into a ball as he scooched off the bed. “Would you like to see my observation journal?” His stomach twisted in anticipation of her answer. He’d never been so open with anyone before, but being with her in the place he grew up made him long to be even closer to her.</p><p>“Of course I do!” Warmly, Kathryn grinned from ear to ear as she wadded up her sandwich wrapper. She walked across his mattress on her knees towards him. “Please tell me you named the fish.”</p><p>He held out his hand to take her wrapper from her, throwing it away along with his on the way to his closet. “Not only did I name them, I drew them as well.” He dug in the darkest corner behind his winter coat and brought out a small chest, carrying it back to his bed and setting it down on the mattress before he opened it.</p><p>She scooched closer to him, peeking to get a better look inside the box that housed what little the detective held dear. With pinched fingers, he carefully shifted through the treasures he deemed worthy of keeping; a rock with shiny metal flecks in it’s purple and grey layers, various coins from other countries, a stamp with a kangaroo on it, a button with a ship pressed into its surface, a snail shell, and a tiny brass figurine of a jack rabbit wearing a top hat were all among the trinkets he kept, moving them out of the way until he extracted a marbleized notebook with a file label on the front with the words ‘Ichthyology Journal’ scrawled in black marker.</p><p>With Rufus curled up between them, they cuddled together as he gave her a glimpse into his mind as a child, each word sophisticated beyond his young years, every sketch meticulously recorded in colored pencil until they reached the final page.</p><p>“It was soon after that I became interested in stocks.” He closed the aged pages with care, placing them gently into the chest and bringing it back to its hiding place. His absence disturbed Rufus causing him to jump down from the bed, stretching his legs in front of him before sauntering over to and jumping up into the chair in the corner, circling a few times before settling down. L smiled at the fur ball before returning to the bed and his Kathryn. “I was able to turn the small fortune Watari had into twenty times his original wealth.”</p><p>“You’ve always been like this, haven’t you?” Crossing her ankles, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.</p><p>“Like what?” He lowered his brow, a mix of interest and fear for what she was about to say to him.</p><p>“Impressive.” She rested her chin on her knees. “I mean, I couldn’t tie my freaking shoes until I was 7.” A smile grew on his face, his eyes ever softening as she spoke. “I’m not kidding! My mom had to get me Velcro sneakers until I was in second grade and here you were playing the stock market.” She snuffed, then laughed at herself, staring at the plain white comforter beneath them. “Next to you, I’m a total dumbass.”</p><p>There was no joy on L’s face at her self-deprecation. “You are not a dumbass. In fact, I find you to be quite impressive in your own regard. To be able to look at atrocities left behind in death to solve murders, to sift through the depravities of man and interpret the killer from them. I can’t even remove a splinter without getting faint.” It was his turn to rest his hand on top of hers, an action she had so often done to him in the past.</p><p>“I just don’t know how I possibly hold your interest sometimes.”</p><p>“Hold my interest? I find you absolutely fascinating. You’re not afraid of anything, even things that you probably should be. You’re an excellent investigating partner. You’re willing to consider what most wouldn’t give a second thought. You may not have ever beaten me in chess, but you are the only one that ever lost without allowing me to win.” A tiny smile pulled at his lips. “Do you know that after you went to bed that evening, I spent the next 3 hours going over our game trying to see how I didn’t predict your moves?” He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “And even if not for these things, your kindness has no equal. I’ve never met another like you, Kathryn. It would be impossible not to…” His words trailed off.</p><p>“Well, Detective. In case you didn’t notice, I think you’re pretty amazing as well.”</p><p>Their eyes locked for only a moment before he lowered his stare, swallowing before he moved from his usual position to a crisscross one. “Ryn, the watch at the antique shop…”</p><p>“Yes?” She stretched her legs out, wiggling her toe at him as she slouched down against the pillow. “Oh! And thank you again for the masks. You didn’t have to pay for everything today.”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, please. Don’t give it another thought.” <em>I would buy you the whole world if it would make you happy…</em> He took her foot in his hands, rubbing gentle circles into the pad of her foot. “Thank you for not pressing the matter of the watch. In retrospect, I wish I had purchased it, but at the time…”</p><p>“It’s understandable. It would catch anyone in your position off-guard.” A soft purr resonated in her chest as he worked his fingers down her foot. “I’m glad something so beautiful could remind you of your father.”</p><p>“Heh, it was an eye-catching piece, but what was truly odd about it was its inscription.” His smile faded as soon as it appeared, waving for her to give him her other foot.</p><p>She rested her foot on his thigh. “Oh, it had an inscription?”</p><p>“Yes. It read ‘Time isn’t on your side’. When I was a child I didn’t think much of it, but as an adult…it’s just a strange thing to have engraved into a timepiece.” He rubbed his thumbs just beneath her toes.</p><p>Kathryn’s heart sunk into her stomach, remembering the words etched into the watch. It was too much to be a coincidence. “You have an excellent memory, but are you sure that’s what it said?”</p><p>“Yes, absolutely no question about it.” His eyes darkened, matching the rings beneath his eyes, a grim expression washing his face in consternation. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>She forced the smile to return to her lips. “No reason. I just…love hearing your memories is all.” Blinking at him slowly, she exhaled a giggle. “You want to come snuggle? Maybe play a game until I fall asleep? Or talk about the case…or make fun of Light?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes, I would like that, but first…Candy!” He kissed her toe before setting her foot down on the mattress and grabbing the bags of treats they had gotten earlier. “Shall we trade?” It was such a simple concept, something children did all the time with friends, but he never allowed himself that luxury.</p><p>She sat up, taking her bag from him and dumping it out on the comforter, reminiscent of goodies spilling from a Jack o’ lantern pail on Halloween. “Okay, but I’m taking all your caramels, but you can have my gumdrops.”</p><p>He smiled widely, perfect teeth shining behind thin lips as he emptied his bag alongside hers, their candies mixing where the piles met. “You can have all of them, no trade necessary.” He leaned across the candy mound, hovering his lips over hers, “<em>You’re</em> my little gumdrop.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Morning came fast, but the sun once again refused to shine over Winchester. L rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Kathryn as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, he picked up Rufus and sneaked him down the secret passage way, setting him down on the back steps and watching him take off into the woods behind Wammy’s before returning to his room.</p><p>He crept across the blanket, curling up behind her slight curves and draping his arms around her, burying his face into the back of her neck. “Come on, my little cupcake. It’s time to wake up. We leave at noon.”</p><p>She snuggled further into his hold, a soft grumble escaping her as a smile came to her lips. She rolled over, face inches from his as she kissed him on the tip of the nose. “Mmm, five more minutes then I’ll pack, ‘kay?”</p><p>“Five more minutes,” he purred, tightening his hold on her.</p><p>
  <em>You can have my entire lifetime…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roger stood in the foyer of Wammy’s House, waiting for the guests to leave. “L, the car is here to bring you two to the airport.”</p><p>“L! Emily! Wait!” The blonde charged toward the detective and his Bishop. “You weren’t going to leave without seeing us first, where you?” Mello skidded to a stop in his socked feet just before crashing into them.</p><p>“No way. They wouldn’t do that.” Matt shuffled up to them, taking L’s hand into a handshake as he patted him on the back. “Have a good trip.” He nodded towards Kathryn playfully. “Take good care of her. She owes me a rematch, even though I owned her.” Winking, he flashed her a charming smile.</p><p>“You just wait, Matt. Next time!” Kathryn teased him, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other.</p><p>“It was nice to see you, Mail.” L turned to Mello, a small, approving smile on his face. “Mihael you’re doing quite well. I’m impressed with your progress.”</p><p>He beamed up at his mentor. “I won’t let you down. You’ll see.”</p><p>“Goodbye L.” Near scuffed up behind the others, twisting a crooked index finger in his platinum locks. He turned to Kathryn, no expression on his face as he put his arms around her waist, a hug so brief it could have been easily missed by the others.</p><p>Kathryn returned the unexpected action. “Aww, bye Near.”</p><p>Without another word or waiting for the others, he turned and headed back to his room, leaving Kathryn with a heart-touched smile brightening her face.</p><p>“Hey come back soon, okay?” Mello nudged L, eyes pleading.</p><p>“That may prove difficult, but perhaps in the future.” L was noncommittal.</p><p>Roger coaxed them away from their visitors. “Boys they really do need to be off. Can’t be late for their flight.”</p><p>“See you next time, L. Don’t forget!”</p><p>Roger opened the door, allowing L and Kathryn to make their exit as L called over his shoulder, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yes, Mihael. Next time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The flight back to Tokyo was meant to be a working one, but the lure of having these hours alone, save for the pilot and attendant, was too strong and L and Kathryn found themselves spending their time investigating interspersed with laughter and kissing.</p><p>The detective sprawled across her, leaning his weight on his forearm as they lay in the seats. Wrapping one leg around him, she wove her fingers through his hair as he greedily mashed his lips to hers.</p><p>He pulled back slightly, breaths heavy between them. “So, we’re in agreement that, without a doubt, Shinigami are significant.”</p><p>“Mhm.” She gave him several pecks before continuing. “It’s been mentioned far too many times not to be.” Dragging her arms down around his shoulders, she leaned up, nipping him playfully.</p><p>He nuzzled his nose to hers, his words ghosting against her mouth. “Do you remember when you jested that you were going to become the head of the Shinigami Division of the Task Force?”</p><p>“I do.” She rubbed her hands along the back of his long-sleeved white t-shirt, tracing the collar with delicate fingertips.</p><p>He could feel her smile against his. “Congratulations on your promotion.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Welcome back,” Watari greeted them as he met them at the door to the suite. In the last 19 years, he had never once been away from L and he missed him while he was gone, but he would never tell him that. He was pleased that L had found someone that would be by his side long after Watari no longer would be. “The Task Force is out on assignment, so your return has gone unnoticed. I hope your flight was agreeable.”</p><p>“Yes, it was quite productive.” L licked his chapped lips. “I feel we made excellent progress discussing the evidence.’’</p><p>“Yes, and it was a lot of fun.” Kathryn flashed L a wry smile. “I’m going to unpack and shower. Got to wash the plane smell off me.”</p><p>“Please come back as soon as you’re finished. I want to review the second Kira tapes once again.” His eyes softened as he returned her smile. “We can have dinner as well. I’m sure you’re hungry. Watari will make fettuccini.”</p><p>She gave him a warm grin, her crooked teeth on full display. “You don’t have to bribe me, detective. I don’t plan on being away from you any longer than I have to be.”</p><p>His steel-blue eyes followed her down the hall, his smile fading.</p><p>
  <em>I hope that will always be the case.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After dinner, Kathryn excused herself under the guise of brushing her teeth and putting her jammies on. Once in her room, she ducked into her laundry nook and pressed her hands to the spots on the casing as L had showed her. The doorway creaked open and she slipped into the passage way, twisting through the musty corridor, dodging the cobwebs until she found herself on the outside wall of Watari’s office. She knocked softly on the wall and hoped he would hear her, unsure if her phone would work to text him.</p><p>Luck was on her side and after a few moments, the wall slid open and Watari met her with a worried smile, stepping aside to let her into his room. “Is everything alright my dear?”</p><p>“Yes, I think so…” She furrowed her brow, drumming her finger against her forearm a she hugged herself. “When we were in Winchester, we visited an antique shop and there was this pocket watch…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of days had passed since L and Kathryn’s return to Japan, and if anyone had been suspicious of their whereabouts, no one inquired about it. Everyone with the exception of Kathryn, who was stuck in her room catching up on her work for the OCME, was in the common area when a diary from the second Kira arrived with the demand for it to be broadcasted, notably detailing several places that L was sure were possible coded locations for Kira and them to meet.</p><p>After L watched the others leave for the day, he made his way to the familiar half-open door that led to his Bishop to fill her in on what she missed, a copy of the diary dangling from his pinched fingers .</p><p>“...Based on the locations mentioned in the entries, we devised a plan for Light and Matsuda to go to Aoyama on the 22nd in an attempt to locate this new threat.” He rested his hand on his knees, tucked in the safety of her window seat. “There will be surveillance covering the area and officers in plain clothes to facilitate this. Hopefully no one will lose their lives.”</p><p>“You’re doing everything you can to keep everyone safe. You’re even having them destroy photos of themselves.” She rocked forward to sweep a stray lock from his eyes. “They know the risks of this investigation.”</p><p>“I’m glad you understand, Ryn, because I need you to destroy any existing photographs of you as well.”</p><p>She blinked at him incredulously. “That’s not possible. Do you have any idea how many photos there are of me? My parents alone have thousands and ever one my friends might have? Hell, my picture is in magazine and newspaper articles for the high-profile cases I've worked on with the OCME. The Long Island Lady Killer case alone was enough to make collecting all photos of me impossible. There is just no way I can do that. I’m sorry.”</p><p>L scowled, swallowing his aggravation. “Then you’re just going to have to stay inside. Light already knows your face so there is nothing I can do about that, but this new Kira most likely does not. From this moment on, you are not to leave Headquarters unless I give you expressed permission.”</p><p>She pursed her lips, trying to fight the misplaced amusement tugging at the corners of her mouth. “So, it’s finally come to this.”</p><p>“Come to what, Kathryn?”</p><p>“I’m your prisoner.”</p><p>“You most certainly are not! I’m trying to keep you safe and if you don’t recognize that-”</p><p>She rested her hand on top of his, letting her thumb caress his wrist. “L, Darling, I’m joking.”</p><p>He cast his eyes to his lap, mumbling, “It isn’t a laughing matter.”</p><p>“Well, since the second Kira can kill with only a face, does that mean you’re staying inside now, too?”</p><p>“Ryn, that’s ridiculous. I have classes, sporadic as my attendance may be. I have to be able to keep an eye on Light, especially if the second Kira tries to make contact with him.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s compromise. I’ll only go outside when you go outside.”</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate. I don’t want you to-” She didn't let him finish.</p><p>“And I don’t want <em>you</em> to.”</p><p>Sighing, he rolled his eyes up to meet her stare. “Fine, but you must be in my company at all times. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I can comprehend that concept.” She shook her head, still gentle in her annoyance. “So what did you want me to do with that copy of the diary?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh.” He lowered his eyes to the diary page lying next to him, picking it up between pinched fingers and handing it to her. “As I told you earlier, several locations are named in the entries and we used those to determine possible locations for the Kiras to meet. There are also quite a few objects mentioned as well. When considering your theory that Kira’s powers are derived from an artifact of sorts, I would like you to look through and compile a list of all the possible items that you believe could possess supernatural abilities.”</p><p>Clutching the paper in her hands, she gave the entries a quick glance, nodding. “Of course I can do that, but there is no way I can be sure I’m correct.”</p><p>“There are no guarantees with any of this Kathryn, but I feel the answers to this case are hidden within this page, I just don’t know how to decipher it.”</p><p>Her eyes danced to the bottom entry. “Shit, they even mention Shinigami again.” A sly smile came to her lips. “We’re not wrong, L. There’s something here. Whether it’s a code or something else, I’m not sure, but we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“I have no doubt. I have a great deal of faith in your abilities and in you.” He turned his hand over, their palms pressing together.</p><p>
  <em>I’d put my life in your hands in a second…</em>
</p><p>She wove her fingers with his. "And I have great faith in us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Kathryn woke before her alarm, sunlight blinding her before her eyes could adjust to being awake. With a groan, she got up, pulled on her blue jeans with the ripped up knees and a purple tank top before tying her hair into a high ponytail. Twisting the elastic around her locks, she noticed an ornate letter L icon blinking in the corner of her computer monitor. Nudging her mouse, she wasted no time bringing the screen to life. It had been months since she got an “L Letter” and though they were no longer necessary, she still liked to be greeted by one when she awoke.</p><p>
  <strong>My Dearest Bishop-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A package arrived for you early this morning. Please retrieve it at your earliest convenience I’ve instructed the Tas Force to work in conference room 20A until otherwise informed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I look forward to seeing you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Ryuzaki </strong>
</p><p>She grinned, the message vanishing from the screen before she headed to the common room.</p><p>“Good Morning Detective.” Holding his face firmly between her warm hands, she greeted him with a kiss. “Where is this mysterious package you’re talking about?”</p><p>“Good Morning my Sweet. It’s on the coffee table.” He rose from his chair and took a seat next to her on the couch.</p><p>Kathryn’s eyes glistened as she tore into the large brown box, making short work of the packing tape that had shoddily been replaced after the contents had been examined by security. Flipping open the cardboard flaps, her smile widened in childlike joy as she gazed at the treasures inside.</p><p>The first thing she pulled out was a letter, cursive drawn on blue loose-leaf. “It’s from Jenna! It’s presents from my friends and family for my birthday!”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, is that today?” He grinned at her wryly.</p><p>“Look!” She leafed through a stack of birthday cards, some homemade and some store bought, but all painted in vivid colors of celebration. “There’s one from Captain Quinn, and one from his daughter Theresa, and one from my parents and grandparents and Jenna of course! Oh and Markus! And HERE’S one from Alison and Stephanie!” Her eyes fell on a card that made her lips twist in distaste. “One from Brendan. Pffffft!” She tossed it carelessly over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. “And one from Lee and Peter and Christina!”</p><p>He smiled at the outpour of love to her, though he didn’t recognize some of the names. “Seems you’re quite loved and missed.”</p><p>“I guess so.” She reached into the box and took out a bag of cherry gummy rings and handed them to him. “These are for you.” As she dug deeper, she pulled out a bag of strawberry and cream lollipops. “And so are these.”</p><p>“I don’t want to take these from you. They’re for you.”</p><p>“Nah, they’re for you. I knew you would like them so I asked for them to be sent. Beside the blueberry and cream ones are for me.” She smiled, but never met his eyes, fixated on all the stuff inside her present. “We can share anyway.”</p><p>One by one she pulled out gift after gift. A box of fairy lights and some rose and apricot candles were from Jenna, and a stack of burned CDs from her friend Lee were the first things she took out. The next gifts were a hand-carved jewelry box from her grandfather and a black shawl with roses and vines woven into the yarn from her grandmother. “My grandparents made these!” She squealed, hugging both items to her chest before setting them on the coffee table.</p><p>L’s eyes widened at the gifts, both thoughtful and stunning in their execution. “They’re quite lovely.”</p><p>“My mom and dad sent me this!” She pulled out a tiny sewing machine with purple flowers along the edge. “There’s also jammies and pillows and stickers.”</p><p>L tipped his head and pressed his thumb to his lip. “Do you like to sew?”</p><p>“Yeah, a little!” She giggled as she fidgeted with the presser foot. “Jenna and I like to make skirts and stuff. Plus I can fix my clothes when I get tears in them or make presents for my friends.” She clapped her hands, rubbing them together before putting her stuff back in the box. “Time to haul my goodies to my room!”</p><p>“Not so fast my dear.” Watari stepped into the room with a smile, a small box in his hand. “I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of getting you something as well.”</p><p>“Oh, Watari! You didn’t have to!” She gently took the gift from his hand, wrapped in crisp white paper with a navy blue bow on top. She carefully untucked the tape and opened the box to find a black tea cup with roses painted on the outside, along with a matching saucer. “It’s beautiful! Thank you!” She sprung to her feet and lunged at him, throwing him a little off-balance as she hugged him.</p><p>He returned the embrace carefully, like he was holding a Faberge egg. “Of course. It only seems right that you have your own.”</p><p>“Okay, <em> now</em> I’m going to bring all this to my room.” Scooping up the box that she had also place Watari’s gift in, she skipped off to her quarters.</p><p>L turned to Watari. “Everything is set for this evening, correct?”</p><p>“Yes my boy. Everything is just as you planned.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Task Force spent the day pouring over every detail pertaining to the second Kira. No piece of evidence was too small, and of greatest interest was the diary sent the day before, as well as any videos that were sent in the past few weeks. Everyone offered their theories, debating over coffee while trying to discover any connection between the diary and the messages meant to have meaning only to Kira.</p><p>L sat with his knees tucked to his chest, the diary pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Holding it at a comfortable distance, he reread each entry with care as the voices of the others faded into white noise in the background, tilting his head to better accommodate the angle of the page. After the fourth time examining the outdated words, his eyes drifted to Kathryn, sitting at her desk scribbling in the margins of her copy of the diary. Shifting her eyes from her work, her stare met his and a gentle smile tugged at her lips. Instinctively, he returned the acknowledgement, an imperceivable sigh slowly leaving his lungs.</p><p>
  <em>I miss being alone with you Kathryn. Our time together in England had unexpected consequences. It gave me a glimpse into a life I wish to have one day…a life of investigating and having a home, a future with you by my side through all of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m looking forward to our nightly meeting. I’m curious to see what you have come up with, but more importantly, to spend time with you on your birthday…</em>
</p><p>“Ryuzaki?”</p><p>“Hm?” L met Matsuda with an inadvertent scowl. “Yes, what is it?”</p><p>“Are you sure we should discount Yokohama? Maybe it’s to throw us off from the actual meeting place.”</p><p>“When we take into consideration that the date had already passed by the time we received the diary, as well as expressly stating that it is too far to go.” L pressed his thumb to his bottom lip ad hummed as he thought. “If the other locations do not yield results, we will revisit your theory.”</p><p>Matsuda beamed at L’s consideration, never one to get much in the way of praise from the stoic detective. “Thank—Thank you L! Er, Ryuzaki. I will be sure to remember.”</p><p>“Yes, be sure to make a note of your—”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt.” Kathryn greeted them both with a warm, gentle smile. “Would it be alright if I go to my room to return some messages. They’re time sensitive and I—”</p><p>“Bishop, you do not need my permission.” Leaning forward, he took a donut from the tray on the coffee table and tried to avoid her stare. “Use the rest of the afternoon to address whatever it is you need to. This case requires your undivided attention and I don’t need you distracted by trivialities.” <em>Please know that I am not actually upset with you. That this is nothing more than a performance for the others…</em></p><p>She gave him a nod before turning away from him. “Of course, Ryuzaki.”</p><p>For a brief moment, L watched her head to her quarters, a frown barely hinting at his lips.</p><p>Their nightly meeting couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kathryn?” L stood in the half open doorway to her room, a smile instantly coming to his lips the moment he laid eyes on her.</p><p>“Petty, aren’t they?” She stood on her barefoot tippy-toes along the edge of her bed, arms stretched as far above her head as she could reach. Between sparkly purple nails, she pinched the wire of her new fairy lights and jammed it into the tiny white hooks she had stuck just beneath the crown molding. “The others gone for the day? I have some thoughts on the second Kira’s diary--”</p><p>He stepped up onto her mattress, completely ignoring what she was saying as he set a hand on each of her hips to steady her. “I would have helped you with those.”</p><p>“I got it.” She finished placing the last few inches of the chord into the final hook before turning to face him. “See? Let’s see how they look.” She kissed him on the tip of the nose before hopping off her bed. She dipped behind her nightstand and plugged in the lights, her room glistening with their soft yellow glow. “They’re perfect!”</p><p>“Yes, they are quite lovely.” He agreed, tiny reflections twinkling in his eyes.</p><p>“There are purple ones, too. I’m going to put them up for Halloween.” She huffed in amusement, a smile growing on her face. “Or more importantly, for your birthday.”</p><p>“Kathryn…” His tone was steady and serious, his brow making his stare heavy. He reached into his pocket and took out a small box. Much like the gift Watari had given her earlier in the day, it was wrapped in plain white paper but had a purple ribbon tied around it, curling at the ends. “For you.”</p><p>Her eyes softened as she looked at the package, stars glistening where her pupils were. “Oh L, you didn’t have to--”</p><p>“Nonsense. Please take it.” He extended his hand further toward her.</p><p>With a nod and a smile, she took the present in careful hands, using her nails to unstick the tape holding the ribbon in place before removing the paper. She took off the lid to the box to reveal the most beautiful necklace she ever saw.</p><p>A silver charm of a cat wearing a flower crown dangled delicately from a silver chain, each blossom sparkling with pink and purple crystals, the cat itself encrusted in black with green gems for eyes.</p><p>“Oh my god…L…it’s beautiful.” She swallowed, not enough words to express her gratitude. “I love silver and those crystals…”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” Taking it from her hands, he opened the clasp and waited for her to turn around, pulling her hair off her neck so he could put it on her. “I had it custom made to match the cat you drew wearing the flower crown.” He secured the clasp and she turned to face him, letting her hair fall around her shoulders in waves. “Platinum suits you.”</p><p>“Platinum? Oh, you didn’t have to—”</p><p>“Yes, and those are diamonds, with exception of the eyes which are emeralds, your birthstone.”</p><p>Kathryn’s mouth dropped open, blinking at him in shock as she brought her hand to the necklace. “Diamonds? Do you have any idea how rare pink diamonds are? And black diamonds. This must have cost you a fortune. I can’t…”</p><p>“Yes, Kathryn, you can. The cost is of no consequence to me. I wanted you to have it. I designed it for you myself based on your sketches. It was literally made for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Her breaths became ragged, choking back happy tears as she flung her arms around him.</p><p>He held her tightly to him, feeling her tremble against his chest. “You’re very welcome, Ryn.” He rubbed his hands up and down her back. “Come now. Watari made shrimp scampi for you and chocolate peanut butter cake for dessert. We wouldn’t want you to miss your birthday dinner, would we?”</p><p>“That’s my favorite cake.” Leaning back but remaining in his arms, she gazed into his steel-blue eyes. “You are the most wonderful person. L, I…thank you.”</p><p>“You’ve said already and no need.” He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. “But you are quite welcome. Happy Birthday, my little gumdrop.”</p><p>
  <em>I hope you have a hundred more and I can be with you for all of them…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Light waited for the others in class to clear out of the lecture hall, making slow work of gathering his things into his satchel. Once everyone else had left, he slung his bag over his shoulder and approached the desk in the front of the room.</p><p>“Mikami. A word.” A smile stretched slowly across Light’s lips. “I’m not pleased with the score I received on the latest paper. Would you consider discussing it with me further over coffee?”</p><p>“Yagami-san.” Swallowing hard, he lowered his voice before he continued. “The last time we <em>discussed</em> one of your papers, we ended up back at my apartment, and while I do not regret it, I believe it is something that should not be repeated.”</p><p>Light looked over his shoulder to make sure the doors were closed before he stepped closer to the TA, hooking his fingers in Mikami’s belt, their lips inches apart. “So what I’m hearing is we skip the coffee and meet at your place?”</p><p>Mikami’s skin burned as Light’s breath ghosted his lips. “Light, we really shouldn’t…I’m in a position of power. You are my student. It wouldn’t be right…”</p><p>“Teru, haven’t you enjoyed he past two weeks?” Light’s smile only grew more sinister and satisfied. If Mikami only knew who truly had the power in this situation. “After everything we’ve shared. What you told me about your mother, your childhood. How you thought God answered your prayers, every thought you’ve had about Kira, your real feelings, not what is publicly acceptable. Tell me anyone else has understood you the way I have and I will forget everything, but I don’t think you’re willing to do that, are you?”</p><p>Mikami inhaled deeply, his breath hitching before he spoke. “Meet at my place tonight at 7pm.”</p><p>Light’s eyes narrowed as he smirked. “Great. I’ll tell my parents I have a study group.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Light-o. You actually like that guy?” Ryuk floated invisibly behind Light as he left campus for the day.</p><p>Light didn’t answer him, shooting him a panicked side-eye, almost as though others could hear him.</p><p>“Ya don’t gotta worry. Who would I tell anyway? <em> Hyuk Hyuk</em>.” He bobbed along, fading in and out through the crowd of people. “He’s not as much fun to watch you with as Yuri and those other ones, but whatever. With all that justice crap he goes on about, he’d lose it if he knew you were Kira. He suits you, Light-o. <em> Hyuk Hyuk </em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Misa batted her eyes at her reflection as she adjusted the black bob wig she had spent over an hour tucking her blonde locks beneath. With a red fingernail, she slid the glasses up the bridge of her nose and giggled. “I still look cute, right Rem?”</p><p>“You’re always beautiful Misa.” The Goddess of Death hummed at her. “But why does that matter? There is no guarantee he will show up at Aoyama, and even if he does, you aren’t planning to introduce yourself…are you?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, Rem. This is just to find out who he is.” She fluffed the bangs skimming the frames of her glasses. “I’ll meet him some other way, once I hunt him down.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Matsuda sighed as he gazed out the window that overlooked Tokyo, his usual cheery demeanor nowhere to be found. Spring was beginning to warm, each passing day bringing summer closer, but that only seemed to make him feel sadder. “I can’t believe we’re going to miss the Annual NPA picnic this year. I know the case is important, but it’s always so much fun.”</p><p>“You’ve been on the force for three years now. You’ve been to the picnics. They aren’t that great.” Aizawa grumbled, pouring himself a large cup of coffee. “Packing up the kids and lugging them to whatever park it’s being held at. Such a hassle for some cheap catering and to spend your free time with people you see every day anyway. It’s a waste of time. Be glad we don’t have to go.”</p><p>“Geesh, you’re in a bad mood.” Matsuda frowned, feeling like a child that had been scolding for something someone else had done. “First no one tells me it’s Bishy’s birthday yesterday, then today we learn we don’t get to be included in the picnic because of the case. It’s just everything is work.”</p><p>Tipping her head questioningly, Kathryn shot him a confused look. She couldn’t understand what he said when he spoke Japanese, but she perked up at the mention of the word “Bishop”. She cast her eyes towards L for translation, but he was completely engrossed in what was on the screen he sat in front of.</p><p>“There’s always next year, Matsuda.” Chief Yagami poured himself a cup of coffee, turning his attention to Aizawa. “Rough night?”</p><p>“Eriko had a hard time getting the kids to bed and then we had another argument about me missing my birthday dinner.” He shook his head, swirling the cream with the stirrer. “Anyway, this is a place of work. Things will be fine at home.”</p><p>“We missed your birthday, too?” Matsuda groaned. “That’s two cakes we could have had.”</p><p>“Maybe we can have a cake to celebrate both their birthdays.” Chief suggested.</p><p>Matsuda’s eyes widened as an idea dawned on him. “What if <em>we </em>have our very own picnic. The Kira Task Force picnic!” He turned towards L, hope in his tone. “Can we Ryuzaki?”</p><p>“Hmm? A picnic?” L swiveled away from his screen to face him. “Matsuda this is an investigation and our focus needs to be—”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Kathryn asked as she stood from her desk headed to L’s side, the language barrier causing her rare aggravation.</p><p>L kept his eyes fixed on the other detective. “Matsuda’s displeased with the fact that he will not be able to attend the NPA’s Annual picnic because he is considered on duty until further notice, so he is suggesting we have an outing for the Kira Task Force.”</p><p>Matsuda avoided her eyes at first, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I just think it would be fun. We could do it at the beach! You like to swim, don’t you Bishy?”</p><p>“Well yeah, I do, but it’s kind of cold still and—”</p><p>His eyes sparkled with excitement. “And we could have Hamburgers just like at the picnics my aunt and uncle in America have. Everyone brings their families, just like the NPA picnics.”</p><p>“It’s a ridiculous proposal Matsuda. It would take valuable time away from the investigation.” L dismissed him without a thought.</p><p>“Wait. Matsuda’s right. It sounds like fun.” Kathryn set her hand on L’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze to convey ‘trust me’.</p><p>L rolled his eyes up to meet hers. “You can’t possibly be serious. The second Kira is making a move and you want to…”</p><p>“Yeah, it would be kind of cool to meet everyone’s families.” Kathryn gripped his shoulder harder.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, I see. This is an opportunity to see Light with his entire family and the NPA present. Interesting. Alright, Kathryn. </em>
</p><p>“Fine. Tomorrow.” L pressed his thumb to his lips with a sigh. “We’ll go to Odaiba beach. It should be fairly empty this time of year, considering the weather and that tourist season has not officially begun yet. Watari will make all the preparations.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day had come to an end at last and L dismissed the Task Force, and though it was later than usual, he was still anticipating his nightly meeting with Kathryn.</p><p>“Good Night everyone. See you tomorrow.” Chief Yagami grabbed his briefcase before heading out the door.</p><p>“Is this picnic mandatory? I really don’t see the value in it and Eriko is not going to be happy about having to change her plans on such short notice.” Aizawa pulled his trench coat on and tied the belt around his waist.</p><p>“Aw, come on Aizawa. It will be fun! It’s been so long since we’ve seen your family, too.” Matsuda half-pleaded.</p><p>“Ugh, fine! I’ll see what I can do.” With a huff, he slammed the door behind him.</p><p>“This is going to be great!” Matsuda fist-pumped the air as he switched back and forth between Japanese and English without missing a beat. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Come on, Mogi. Oh! and Bishy, do you want me to bring my metal detector? I thought maybe we could look for buried treasure.”</p><p>Kathryn’s lips twitched away genuine laughter as she shook her head. “No, that’s okay. I want to spend tomorrow meeting everyone’s loved ones.” She bit back her smile as she vanished into her room to pack.</p><p>“Okay. Well, we can always go treasure hunting some other time.”</p><p>L shot him steel-blue daggers. “Goodbye, Matsuda.”</p><p>“Yeah! See you tomorrow. Hehe, I already said that, didn’t I?” His cheeks blushed into a deep red as Mogi pushed him out the door. “Well, Bye.”</p><p>With an apologetic nod, Mogi followed his friend and colleague shutting the door behind them.</p><p>L raised one eyebrow, sighing as he stood from his chair. “That was almost productive.”</p><p>“It is possible that everyone is getting fatigued.” Watari began to clear the abandoned cups littering the room. “I believe the outing tomorrow will be a nice change of pace.”</p><p>“Or a supreme waste of time.” L shoved his hands into his pockets and began to pace the room. “Let’s not ignore the fact that this was a blatant attempt for Matsuda to impress Kathryn. Every choice he has made from wanting burgers to going to the ocean are all catered to Kathryn’s likes.”</p><p>“I think you are tired, my boy. Yes, this is a way for him to spend time with her, but I think his want for a picnic was purely innocent. No one likes to feel as though they are missing out on something and it was quite impolite of Director Kitamura to tell the members of the Task Force that they are not welcome at the NPA’s Annual gathering.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.” L grabbed a lollipop out of the crystal bowl on the end table, twisting the cellophane wrapper off before stuffing the treat into his mouth, his rant slurping around the candy. “This is still an investigation and my prime suspect will be there…the absolute gall to ask her to go treasure hunting with him. This isn’t a holiday for him to spend time alone with her.”</p><p>“Like you had less than a week ago?” Watari’s smile twitched beneath his moustache.</p><p>“That…wasn’t the same thing.” Between pinched fingers, L yanked the lollipop from his lips with a loud <em>pop</em>. “This is for investigative purposes. It isn’t for him to try to steal her away from me.”</p><p>“Is it stealing though when she doesn’t know she’s yours?” The old English gent raised one eyebrow at his adoptive son. "Matsuda is very willing to be demonstrative of his affections. There would be no question in her mind of his feelings or where she stood with him."</p><p>“She has to know how I feel…after everything we’ve shared…I just don’t think she would…” L dropped the lolly into the empty coffee cup and headed toward Kathryn’s half opened door.</p><p>“Where are you going my boy?”</p><p>“I have to talk to her at once.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kathryn, I need to—”</p><p>She greeted him with a warm smile, folding a towel and stuffing it into her duffle bag. “Isn’t tomorrow going to be fun?”</p><p>“You’re looking forward to it?”</p><p>“Of course. When am I going to get a chance again to swim in the pacific when I’m in Japan?” After jamming another towel into her bag, she went into her closet and dug out what appeared to be a large umbrella and leaned it by the door. “You ok?”</p><p>“I have to tell you—” The buzzing coming from his pocket interrupted him, the fact that the call was from Watari making him answer it immediately. “What is it. You know that I am preoccupied—” He slammed the phone shut as he turned and stormed toward the door. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Woah, L…What’s going on?” It wasn’t like him to be so expressive with his cussing. She started to follow him, but then stopped short. “You don’t want or need me to tag along, do you?”</p><p>“It’s fine Kathryn. It’s just a bloody call from Scotland Yard at the worst possible time, needing to tell me some inane detail they’ve discovered.” His accent clung thick to every word he spewed. “But I can’t ignore it in case they’ve gotten word of the second Kira, which is quite unfortunately a possibility.”</p><p>“Okay well, whatever you needed from me, I’ll be here when you get done.”</p><p>He called over his shoulder, annoyance hanging on his every word. “Yes, Ryn. I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>But when L returned, she was already fast asleep…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hang on everyone...the next chapter is a good one! 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good Morning!” Kathryn chirped, bright-eyed as she skipped into the common area, duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Her knee-length jean shorts and brown t-shirt with Count Chocula on it made L grin. She smiled back at him, watching him pace the room while he waited for her. “You ready to go?”</p><p>“Watari is finishing packing the food, then we will leave. The three of us will go in one car, Mogi and Matsuda are taking another. The Yagamis and The Aizawas will meet us there. That way we will have uninterrupted time to go over what we hope to accomplish today since we were unable to have out nightly meeting.” He shuffled towards her, hands shoved deep in his pockets. “There are some other things I would like to discuss with you as well.”</p><p>“Of course. Is everything okay from last night?” Dropping her bag to the floor, she reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. “You look kind of tired, even for you.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. I want to be certain today is productive and did not need to entertain distractions from Scotland Yard last night.” L grumbled through a pout.</p><p>
  <em>I have something very important to tell you, before I lose you to someone else. I don’t care if it makes things awkward or if you don’t reciprocate my affections. I’m prepared to handle that when the time comes, but I cannot risk you not knowing how much you mean to me, especially when I could die at any moment…</em>
</p><p>Watari’s sudden appearance captured both their attention. “Pardon me you two, but L has a phone call from his successors. They are claiming it is of the utmost importance.”</p><p>Annoyance dripped from L’s lips. “Tell them that I am otherwise occupied and will call them back at my earliest convenience.”</p><p>Just then, a rapid pounding resonated from outside the door.</p><p>“Of course there would be a knock at this very moment.” L grumbled, a frown worsening his expression as he grabbed a red lollipop from the bowl on the end table and shoved it in his mouth. “Well, Kathryn, you might as well let him in. We both know it’s for you.” His venom dripped around the treat.</p><p>“L…” Kathryn sighed and answered the door to a very cheerful Matsuda,</p><p>There he stood, wearing navy blue swim trunks with tiny pink flamingos printed all over them and a black button down short-sleeved shirt. “Hey All! You ready to go?”</p><p>L didn’t answer, just scowled at him and turned away, twisting the lollipop between his teeth with pinched fingers.</p><p>“Uh, we’ll meet you there. Just a couple more things we got to get ready before we head out.” Kathryn flashed him her usual warm smile, something Matsuda loved almost as much as L did.</p><p>“Perhaps you should go with them, Kathryn. There is no telling how long the <em>preparations</em> will take and you should be there to have fun with the <em>others</em>.” Over his shoulder, L shot her a heavy look.</p><p>
  <em>Please understand me. I don’t know how long this call with Nate and Mihael will take, and as much as I don’t like it, I need you to keep an eye on Light until I get there.</em>
</p><p>“Oh…Okay.” She agreed, her smile losing vibrancy with every second that passed. Picking up her stuff, she gave L one last look to show she understood before she turned to Matsuda. “You heard him. Let’s go!”</p><p>“Excellent! See you there, Ryuzaki!” Matsuda slowly closed the door behind him, allowing L to hear every word he spoke. “You can have shotgun, unless you want me to sit in the back with you…”</p><p>“Son of a bitch. I can’t get a moment alone with her.” L hissed, Watari becoming his unintended target.</p><p>“I take it you didn’t get a chance to speak with her last night.”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t. I planned on speaking with her before we left. I know it was risky, considering if she sees this as nothing more than seeking physical comfort from her best friend and then being stuck in a vehicle together, but I trust I mean enough to her that she wouldn’t let it affect our friendship.” He sighed and scuffed his way towards the screen room with Watari close behind. “It would seem every time I try to confess my feelings for her, something interrupts. Perhaps I’m truly not supposed to tell her. Maybe she isn’t meant to be mine.”</p><p>“My boy, believe me when I tell you. There are worse things than unrequited love.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a long ride to the beach, and even though the others only had about an hour head start, it was enough to put L in a mood. When they arrived at the shore, Watari parked by the others, barely getting the SUV in park when L jumped out, his steel-blue eyes scanning the beach for his Bishop.</p><p>“Ryuzaki!”</p><p>The sweet sound of his alias on her lips put him mildly at ease, but when he saw her walking towards him, the butterflies in his stomach fought to escape him. The wind blew her wavey locks around her shoulders, the black two-piece with red roses clung to her slight figure, the matching chiffon coverup draped lazily around her hips as it swayed to the rhythm of her footsteps.</p><p>He blinked at her a couple times, eyes widening with every step that brought her closer to him. “You look…”</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful. Just whisper it to her. No one else can hear you…</em>
</p><p>“Thanks!” She gave him a wink before taking his hand in hers, skipping him toward the sand. “Come on. We set up over here.”</p><p>“<em>We?</em> Are you sure I won’t be intruding?” L muttered, his eyes sad under his scowl.”</p><p>“Will you knock it off already?” She squeezed his hand, shaking her head at his ridiculous statement. “Did you bring your swimsuit?”</p><p>“I’m wearing it under my jeans. Watari suggested it since I am not fond of public facilities.”</p><p>“Cool. Guess we’ll be peeing in the ocean today.” Kathryn’s words came out without a bit of sarcasm, causing him to burst out into genuine laughter.</p><p>“There really is no one else like you, Bishop.” And just like that, his sour mood began to fade.</p><p>“Hey Ryuzaki! Over here!” Matsuda sat under a large umbrella, waving wildly and lounging on one of four beach chairs tucked underneath it, an oversized towel hanging on the back of each of them.</p><p>“You…set up a place for me?” L’s countenance softened, his frown slowly disappearing from his face as they reached their spot.</p><p>“Of course, you dummybear! Why…how…don’t you…nevermind.” Letting go of his hand, she climbed into the middle chair and turned her attention to Matsuda. “Where did Mogi go?”</p><p>Matsuda beamed at the chance to be helpful with his knowledge. “He went to get more chairs, but I think he’s over there helping Watari get the picnic stuff set up.”</p><p>“and no one else has arrived yet?” L asked as he settled into his designated chair, bringing his knees uncomfortably to his chest in a seat that was meant to be sprawled out on.</p><p>Matsuda shook his head. “Not so far, but Aizawa called to say he’s running late because of the kids and Chief Yagami had a meeting with Director Kitamura. They will be here right after that.”</p><p>“I see,” L mused as he pushed his thumb to his bottom lip, his eyes following a crab siding its way along the shore.</p><p>“So what do we do now?” Kathryn asked him, folding her legs underneath her.</p><p>“Now, we wait.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A little more than an hour passed before Aizawa and his family arrived. Mogi and Matsuda flanked the tired father and husband on a picnic table, talking about the case, while his wife sat on the other side, watching their daughter dig in the sand as she rocked the carriage back and forth to soothe the cooing baby inside it. Kathryn sat down quietly next to her, giving her a polite smile. L was busy having a discussion with Watari, very concerned with the lack of sweets available at this gathering as the older man grilled burgers.</p><p>The woman in her mid-thirties turned and smiled at Kathryn. “You must be Bishop, the American liaison working with the Task Force. I’m Eriko. Aizawa’s wife.””</p><p>“Oh, thank goodness you speak English.” Kathryn sighed in relief. “Yes, Hello. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Eriko laughed kindly. “Yes, before I was married, I taught English at a local high school. Don’t let Aizawa fool you. He is not the most proficient when it comes to English, but he can speak it better than he lets on.” She nodded to the young girl scooping up a large pile of sand. “That is our daughter Yumi and yes she too is bilingual.” Rocking the carriage, she looked lovingly at the tiny boy inside. “And this little bundle that’s usually screaming is Kazue.”</p><p>“He’s adorable!” Kathryn gushed over the baby boy. “How old is he?”</p><p>“Just over a year. Would you like to hold him?”</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>“Of course.” Eriko lifted the infant from the carriage and handed him over to Kathryn who eagerly held him in her arms.</p><p>“Oh, he’s so precious!” She gushed, pressing a tiny kiss to the top of his head, fighting the urge to squeeze him. With a loud squeal, he wrapped a tiny fist into Kathryn’s hair, an almost toothless smile wide on his cubby face. “Oh, he’s got spirit! I love him!”</p><p>Hearing her brother’s laughter, Yumi came running over to them. “Mommy, who’s the lady hugging Kazue?”</p><p>“This is Bishop. She works with daddy.” Eriko introduced her daughter in English.</p><p>“I’m Yumi. I’m 4 so that makes me a big sister.”</p><p>“You are? You’re lucky! That’s a very important job!”</p><p>“Are you a big sister?”</p><p>“Nope. It’s just me. I have a kitty though. He lives at my mom and dad’s house.”</p><p>“We have a kitty, too!” Yumi jumped up and down. “Will you build a sandcastle with me?”</p><p>“Of course I will!” Carefully handing the baby back to Eriko, Kathryn stood up and followed the little girl over to where all her toys and sand molds were.</p><p>From a small distance away, L watched as Kathryn played with the children, a sadness washing over his features. After a few moments, he walked over to where they were busy building a moat and crouched down beside them. “May I help?”</p><p>“Yumi, this is Rue. He works with your daddy, too.” Kathryn told the small girl. “Can he help us?”</p><p>“Sure,” she giggled, scooping sand away from the wall she had made. “Since his hair is spikey, he can be the dragon.”</p><p>L tipped his head, a teeny smile coming to his expression. “Then I suppose that would make you the princess.”</p><p>“Yes, Princess Yumi of the sandcastle.” She declared proudly. “But dragons don’t talk.”</p><p>L looked at her quizzically, hugging his knees to his chest. “Rawr.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sorry to arrive so late,” Chief Yagami apologized to everyone. “The meeting took longer than I expected.” As he gave his regrets for missing so much of the day, Sachiko sat down with Eriko and began to talk like old friends as Sayu asked to help work on the sandcastle, which Yumi easily agreed to.</p><p>“It’s alright Chief. There’s plenty of food left.” Matsuda, who had been working on the sandcastle, had taken it upon himself to act as welcoming committee to anyone that stopped by. “Hey Light! How’s it going.” He brushed the sand from his knees with a blush.</p><p>With a snuff, Light grined at him. “Hey, Matsui. Ryuzaki. Emily.”</p><p>“I told you to refer to her as Bishop when we are working.” L stood reminded him with a bite to his words as he walked toward him, wet sand clinging to the knees of his jeans.</p><p>“Already pissing him off, Light-o. Hyuk! Hyuk!” Ryuk floated next to the food, disappointed. “Aw, no apples? This sucks.”</p><p>“Heh, I thought this was a party, Ryuzaki. No need to get upset.” Light smirked, ignoring his Shinigami. “Nice sandcastle.”</p><p>“This is a beach Light-kun. What do expect to happen here?”</p><p>“How about a game of volleyball? It just so happens I brought one.” Light pulled the ball from his duffle bag. “There’s no net, but we can draw a line in the sand. What do you say?”</p><p>L narrowed his eyes. “I accept your challenge.”</p><p>“I want to play, too!” Matsuda inserted himself in their standoff.</p><p>“Fine. You’re on Ryuzaki’s team and I get the quiet one. What did you say his name was? Moji?” Light referred to Mogi by the alias he was introduced as.</p><p>“Correct. Let’s begin.”</p><p>“Alright, Ryuzaki.” With a flip of his hair, Light yanked his shirt off over his head, showing off a rather impressive 6 pack. “Bring it on.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We’re tied. 3 games to 3 games.” L flatly stated, his bare toes stepping just over the line Light had drawn to be a makeshift net. “Next point wins.”</p><p>Anger burned across Light’s face, but he didn’t show it in his demeanor. With a huff, he blew the whisps of golden brown hair from his eyes. He tossed the ball high into the air, bringing his hand down on it with a loud crack, sending it whizzing by L’s head. It would have hit him in the face had he not juked to the side, barely missing him and plowing directly into the sandcastle that had taken the whole afternoon to build.</p><p>“No!” Yumi cried as the entire top of the tower collapsed, the ball squishing into the damp sand.</p><p>“Light, you’re such an ass sometimes!” Sayu scolded in English, knowing her mother wouldn’t be able to understand. It was true she idolized her big brother, but she was still his kid and it was her job to remind him he wasn’t as great as he thinks he is sometimes.</p><p>“Yeah Light-o. We were gonna put guppies in the moat. Thanks a lot.” Ryuk joined in, taking an easy shot when it presented itself.</p><p>“Looks like the win is ours.” L held his hand out to Light.</p><p>Light shook his hand, hiding that it was begrudgingly. “Heh, yeah, good game, Ryuzaki.”</p><p>Kathryn picked up the ball, brushing the sand from its surface. “It’s ok, Yumi. We can rebuild it.”</p><p>“I don’t want to rebuild it!” She wailed, large tears running down her face.</p><p>Sauntering toward Light, Kathryn lobbed the ball at him. “Nice job.”</p><p>Light tossed his head slightly as he caught it, a charming laugh escaping him. “I assure you it was an accident.”</p><p>“Seems like you’re prone to them.” She smirked up at him, staring him dead in the eye. “Buy yourself a new fountain pen yet?”</p><p>She was met with a silent glare.</p><p>“She’s got your number, hey Light-o? Hyuk Hyuk. Guess some females don’t fall for your act.”</p><p>Kathryn turned and walked back to the decimated castle. “Come on, Yumi. Want to collect shells with me?”</p><p>Yumi nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Good! I’m glad!” Kathryn smiled at her warmly.</p><p>The little girl pointed to L. “I want the dragon to come with us.”</p><p>Kathryn cast L a meaningful look. “What do you say, Detective Dragon? You want to collect seashells with us?”</p><p>Bringing his thumb to his bottom lip, L smiled down at the little girl staring up at him with huge brown eyes. “How can I decline an official decree from Princess Yumi?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mommy look at the shell I found!” In both hands, Yumi held a huge conch up to her mother. “Can I keep it? Please?”</p><p>“There’s nothing living inside it.” Kathryn laughed as she and L walked up to where Eriko and Sachiko sat, the backs of their hands brushing against each other. “I checked before I let her pick it up.”</p><p>“Alright, you can keep it, but it’s time to gather up your toys. It’s getting late and Daddy wants to head home before it gets dark.”</p><p>“Aww, but I’m having fun with Bishop and Rue!”</p><p>“<em>Yumi</em>.” There was no arguing with Eriko’s tone. Turning to Kathryn, she nodded and smiled. “It was lovely to meet you. I’m sure Yumi will be talking about this for a while.”</p><p>“It was lovely to meet you as well, all of you. You have a lovely family.”</p><p>Their pleasantries faded into the background as L watched Kathryn kiss the baby on the forehead, waving goodbye to them before turning away, heading back towards the ocean.</p><p>“So are you, Ryuzaki?” She giggled over her shoulder, her voice low and soft.</p><p>Her words snapped him from his daydream. “Hmm? Am I what?” He hadn’t noticed he was walking alongside her.</p><p>“Coming for a swim of course.” She took the coverup off, dropping it to the sand on the edge of the water.</p><p>“It’s too cold to swim. Besides, it’s getting quite overcast. There may be a storm coming. The waves are becoming tumultuous.” He chased after her with concern in his voice.</p><p>“When will I ever get this chance again?” She frolicked her way into the ocean, roaring up around her knees as she kicked at the chilly water.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, L yanked his shirt off and threw it on the sand, not caring where it landed before unbuttoning his pants, easily falling from his slender frame, leaving him in white swim trunks with blue dragons printed on them.</p><p>“So that’s what it takes to get you in the water? You have to be worried I’ll be carried off to sea?” Kathryn laughed, playfully pointing at his swimsuit. “Guess Yumi was right when she called you the dragon.”</p><p>Without a word, he charged toward her, grabbing her around the waist and diving them both into the ocean. She let out a squeal of laughter before they hit the water, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, taking a deep breath before thy submerged. Only a few seconds passed when they surfaced, still holding on to each other.</p><p>“There Kathryn,” he hushed at her. “Now you can say you’ve swum in the pacific while in Japan. And one day we will come back here and do it again…just the two of us.”</p><p>“You promise?” Her eyes held his stare, unblinking yet soft. She fought the urge to kiss his nose, too many eyes watching them.</p><p>“Yes. Perhaps to celebrate solving this case.” He pulled them to where the water was shallow and stood up, helping steady her herself.</p><p>
  <em>If I have to say goodbye to you at the end of all this, at least it will be bittersweet...</em>
</p><p>“Okay, but until then!” Kathryn kicked the water towards him and scampered away, laughing at him over her shoulder.</p><p>“You will not get away that easily!” He chased after her, splashing behind her.</p><p>Watari looked on, fighting the smile beneath his moustache.</p><p>“Heh, they’re really good friends aren’t they?” Matsuda’s eyes didn’t leave them, a hint of sadness and envy in his tone. “And who knew Ryuzaki was ripped?”</p><p>Light’s eyes narrowed, watching every movement the two made, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Looks like they’re very good friends indeed.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Light, Dear. Your father has had a long day and we would like to head home now.” Sachiko placed her hand on her son’s forearm.</p><p>“I think I want to stay a little longer. I’m sure Matsuda wouldn’t mind giving me a lift home.” He smiled at his mother with something that could only be described as false genuine, something she readily accepted from him.</p><p>“Okay dear, but try not to stay out too late.” She kissed him on the cheek before calling to Sayu that it was time to leave, heading to join her husband at the car.</p><p>“I have my key. Don’t wait up.” Light waved as they pulled away, his grin becoming sinister.</p><p>“We won’t be staying much longer, Light-kun. The sun is setting and soon the temperature will drop. The picnic has reached its natural conclusion.”</p><p>Matsuda folded up the chairs as Kathryn gathered the towels. “Yeah, Light. I don’t mind bringing you home, but Moji and I were going to head out when Bishop and Ryuzaki leave.”</p><p>“Ah, come on. I got here late and just because the sun goes down doesn’t mean the fun has to end.” Reaching into his duffle bag, he pulled out a bottle of Suntory he had lifted from his father’s liquor cabinet. “Let’s play a little drinking game. Get to know each other better.”</p><p>Matsuda’s face flushed instantly. “Light, you aren’t of legal drinking age and your father—”</p><p>“Who’s going to tell him?” Light challenged, charm dripping from his laughter.</p><p>“But I don’t think Ryuzaki wouldn’t like this.” Matsuda scratched the back of his neck, nervously trying to deflect.</p><p>“You’re not afraid of him, are you?” Light continued to taunt.</p><p>“No Matsui. To the contrary. If Light-kun wants to drink, let’s indulge him. Moji will remain sober through out the game.” L called his suspect’s bluff. “Go ahead, Light-kun. What’s the game?”</p><p>“Never have I ever!” Matsuda shouted before Light could answer.</p><p>“It wasn’t what I was going to suggest, but perfect.” A wicked sneer came to Light’s face. “The only stipulation…Bishop has to play. Surely you have no objections, right Ryuzaki?”</p><p>Shooting Matsuda daggers, L’s back straightened slightly, tensing at Kathryn being dragged into their game. “I don’t see the benefit of having her be subjected to-”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ryuzaki.” Kathryn turned to Light, taking a red solo cup off the picnic table and holding it toward him. “Bring it, Light-kun.”</p><p>“Moji, build a fire.” L instructed reluctantly. “I have a feeling this might take a while.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Never have I ever been arrested.” Kathryn smiled as no one took a drink. “Damn, haven’t gotten one of you yet.” Sarcasm dripped from her lips, having no intention of adding to this debacle. “Your turn, Matsui.”</p><p>The game was well underway and Matsuda was undoubtedly on the losing end, glassy eyed and slurring his speech. “Never have I ever killed anyone.”</p><p>Everyone shook their heads in the negative.</p><p>“Are you sure you shouldn’t drink, Light-kun?” L pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, leaning closer to him.</p><p>“I told you already, I’m not Kira.” There was aggravation in his forced charisma.</p><p>“What about attempted murder?” Kathryn flashed him a smirk.</p><p>“She’s really been coming for you today, Light-o. Hyuk Hyuk!” Ryuk hopped back and forth as an ember from the fire hit him on the foot.</p><p>Matsuda interrupted their bickering. “Your turn Light.”</p><p>“Alright.” He glared at Kathryn with satisfaction. “Never have I ever sucked a dick.”</p><p>“That’s not fair Light. That’s targeting Bishop only.” Matsuda’s words ran together.</p><p>“HA! Nice try Light, but nope.” She grinned at him with satisfaction.</p><p>“Really?” L turned to her wide-eyed.</p><p>“Yeah, really.” Her grin softened as she looked at him.</p><p>“What Ryuzaki? Think you’re going to be the one she gives in for?” Light snarled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Fucking Liar.” He scoffed at her.</p><p>Ryuk chuckled in hollow tones only Light could hear. “Hey Light! Shouldn’t you take a drink? I mean, after what I saw you doing to that professor of yours, it looks like you’re the liar.”</p><p>“This is highly inappropriate Light.” Taking a deep breath, L tried to calm the anger rising in him.</p><p>Matsuda slumped his shoulders. “It’s been so long since anyone’s sucked my di-”</p><p>“I think we’re done here.” L interrupted Matsuda’s confession. “Moji, I trust you can get Light-Kun home safely before returning to HQ with Matsuda?”</p><p>Mogi nodded as he poured a bucket of water over the fire.</p><p>“Come, Kathryn.” L held his hand to her, pulling her to her feet. “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“The absolute nerve! Coming after you like that.” L growled as he slammed the car door shut. “He has to surmise you are a weakness of mine, which is exactly what I didn’t want to have happen.”</p><p>“L, he’s just a dick. He doesn’t like me because I give him shit every time I see him--”</p><p>“Yes and I want you to stop that immediately. We have no idea if he is in contact with the second Kira, and if he is, they could kill you without knowing your name.”</p><p>“He’s just such a fucking assho—”</p><p>“Kathryn! Stop antagonizing him. I will not ask you again.” He snapped at her, scowling.</p><p>“…Okay. For you…”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“So today was interesting…and fun.” Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder, not nearly as fazed by the day’s events as he was. “We learned that Light is a poor loser and two-faced as hell when it comes to his family.”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m not sure it was worth putting you in his sights any further.”</p><p>“I’m in no more danger than you are.”</p><p>“…I don’t like that scenario.”</p><p>She kissed him on the bicep, gently rubbing his sleeve. “Now you know how I feel.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pulling up to the front of HQ, Watari told them to promptly get inside before the others returned, giving L a tiny nod and smile.</p><p>The 23 story elevator ride gave plenty of time to continue discussing their day, the way Light acted, the second Kira, Shinigami. Even Beyond was a topic that was not off limits.</p><p>“I still don’t know how Light got him. He was in prison under an alias. It makes no sense.” Kathryn kicked her shoes off at the door, trying not to track in sand that would undoubtedly become Watari’s problem.</p><p>“I agree, but it seems Kira found a way to get to him regardless of my safeguards, which now makes me suspicious that my database has been compromised, but I don’t see how that is possible.” L followed Kathryn down the hall to her room. “In the beginning I tried to protect him. I insisted that Beyond be put in a private facility, but we got a lot of pushback from Detective Ramos of the LAPD and the District attorney’s office. Unfortunately he fell by the wayside.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. You have so much on you. Sometimes bad things happen and no matter how hard you try, they’re out of your control.” She flopped her bag on her bed, unzipping it. She took out a Tupperware full of seashells and set them on her desk.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.” He agreed half-heartedly. “If I had just caught him faster…”</p><p>“You’re doing amazing and fuck anyone that says otherwise.” From the depths of her bag, she handed him her phone. “Would you plug this in for me please?”</p><p>Nodding, headed to the charger she kept by her nightstand. “I just think that Naomi’s and Beyond’s deaths could have been prevented.” He stopped mid-thought, looking back to her. “Did you get me a charger for my phone?”</p><p>“Yeah. That way when you stay in here at night you can charge your phone if you want.”</p><p>“…Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course.” She smiled to herself, taking the towels and bringing them to her laundry nook, stuffing them in the washer. She pulled her t-shirt and shorts off and placed them in the machine, sand falling on the floor as she skipped back into her bedroom in her bathing suit. “You want to put your clothes in?” She tossed her now empty bag into her closet.</p><p>“Um, alright.” Taking off his shirt and jeans, he handed them to her, dragging his eyes up and down her. “You really do look lovely in that.”</p><p>“You don’t look half bad yourself in those swim trunks.” Winking, she took his clothes from him and started the wash before coming back. “I’m going to take a shower. You want to join me?” She started to untie her top.</p><p>“Uh, I…I’ve…um…I don’t know…I’ve never…”</p><p>“It’s just a shower L. I want to get the sand and sea salt off me. That’s all.”</p><p>“Technically it would be considered ocean salt.”</p><p>She gave him a gentle, confused look. “You can wait for me here if you want. I won’t be long, but if you’re feeling shy...” With a flick of the light switch, the room darkened, filling the room with overcast moonglow before she took her swimsuit off and dropped it to the floor.</p><p>Hearing her turn on the water, he gulped down his nerves and followed her into the bathroom. He watched her for a minute as the droplets cascaded down her, her form barley more than a silhouette in the darkness.</p><p>“You want to get in?” Her voice was soft and inviting, the smell of shampoo filling the tiny room.</p><p>He nodded before stepping in, though he wasn’t sure she could see.</p><p>“Get under the water with me or you’ll be cold.” Giggling, she rinsed her hair as he huddled beside her. “You’re being so silly. Come here.” Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, she squeezed a tiny dollop in her hand and worked it through his tangled locks. “It will be fun.”</p><p>
  <em> Why aren’t you talking to her? You’re being ridiculous. She isn’t expecting anything.</em>
</p><p>“Close your eyes and hold your breath. Ready?” She commanded before carefully pulling him under the steady stream of water, pressing a kiss to his lips as the water washed the suds down the drain. She felt his mouth turn to a smile against hers, relaxing into her hold before breaking their kiss.</p><p>“You’re right. This was fun.” He nuzzled her nose with his.</p><p>“I thought you might like it, seeing how often you shower.” She turned off the water before stepping out onto the tile with L close behind her. Opening the closet door, she handed him a towel before grabbing one for herself. “I know it’s hard to see, but it’s blue with white swirls. It reminded me of you.”</p><p>“You got me my own towel, too?” He took it and wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to dry off.</p><p>“Four actually and a tooth brush and cinnamon toothpaste because I know you like it better than the mint flavors.” She took a grey and purple towel she took for herself, and after drying her hair made a dress around herself, tucking it at her chest. “You know, I was thinking. If Shinigami <em>are</em> real, what if there was one there today? I mean, what if one follows Light around granting him powers and shit?” She picked up their swimsuits and tossed them in the laundry basket to be washed.</p><p>“Hmm, interesting.” L’s thumb returned to his lip. “If that is the case, then I wonder what benefit there is for the Shinigami?”</p><p>“Oh, good question. Why help him do this at all?”</p><p>“Precisely. There must be something the creature is getting from the situation, but what?”</p><p>Kathryn turned on the cat-shaped nightlight on her bookshelf before heading to her bed, fussing with the sheets as she put an extra blanket on top. “It must be something good to put up with Light.”</p><p>L didn’t answer, letting her ramble on with her theories . He just stood and watched her, happily doing mundane things that made the room feel warm and safe.</p><p>
  <em> She’s deserves more than the life I could give her. She was wonderful with those children today. She would make an excellent mother. For a moment, when we were playing with Yumi, it felt like we had a family…If I tell her how I feel and she reciprocates my affections, I condemn her to a life of solitude alongside me. A dangerous, lonely life. If I keep this to myself, she can return to America and have the home she’s always wanted and meet someone whose job won’t jeopardize her life and they could have a family…</em>
</p><p>“L? What do you think?”</p><p>“Hmm? About what?”</p><p>“Nevermind.” She walked up to him, brushing the dripping hair from his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re sad, but it’s going to be okay.” The warmth of her smile almost had him convinced.</p><p>Suddenly, the thump of music radiated through the floor, the ghostly echo of lyrics they could barely make out accompanied by an offkey melody. L sighed, rolling his eyes. “It sounds like Matsuda is back and caterwauling no less.”</p><p>“What the hell is directly beneath us?” She asked with amusement.</p><p>“Another conference room. It’s the one designated for work with contacts that visit in person that are not directly related to the NPA. There are also guest suites on that floor as well to accommodate such visitors.”</p><p>“…Why is he in there?”</p><p>“If I was to fathom a guess, he wanted to come here and got off on the wrong floor. It doesn’t have the same security measures as this floor does as it is for guests. Sounds like he’s singing off his over-imbibing.”</p><p>“He’s going to be so hungover tomorrow.” She burst into giggles, taking his hand and resting it on her hip as she placed hers on his shoulder, weaving their free hands together. “Well, if we have to listen to him, then may I have this dance?”</p><p>He blinked at her slowly, beginning to move to the music, unable to keep the hint of a smile from his face as he twirled her, stumbling both of them onto her bed.</p><p>She leaned up and kissed him on the nose. “This reminds me of the first night you slept over. When you got tangled up in your jeans.”</p><p>“Yes, the night after the incident.” He swept the wisps of hair from her face as he hovered over her. “I believe that day was the beginning of Light’s disdain for you.”</p><p>“So? Who cares if he likes me?” She stroked the scar on L’s side tenderly, the only existing proof from that day.</p><p>“Kathryn, he could kill you.”</p><p>“Let him try. Bitch can’t kill me. He doesn’t know my name.”</p><p>“The absolute audacity he had today. His behavior towards you was unacceptable. The way he spoke to you…”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t care how he speaks to me.”</p><p>“Well, I do. I will not let him treat you with such blatant disrespect, nor will his veiled threats go unacknowledged. I refuse to let your life be endangered because of his vendetta against me.” His words were sharp, his voice harboring a hint of a growl.</p><p>“Geesh, L. It’s okay.” Her laughter was soft and airy. “The way you’re acting, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you love me or something.”</p><p>He stared hard into her eyes, a slight scowl forcing his brows together as his pulse raced violently, certain that if it wasn’t for his ribcage his heart would beat right out of his chest. Even though his mouth was dry, he tried to swallow, his voice abandoning him, though a tiny, pleading smile remained at the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Oh…” For a moment, a quietness hung between them as his silence gained meaning before she gently caressed his cheek, smiling up at him. “I love you, too.”</p><p>He smiled at her weakly, unsure that he had heard her correctly. “…You do?”</p><p>“Yeah. I really, <em>really</em> do.”</p><p>“So our…amorous activities…are not just you seeking comfort in me?</p><p>“Amorous activities…god you’re cute.” She continued to stroke his face, letting her fingertips trace his jawline. “No, L. I love you.”</p><p>“And we’re still friends?” It didn’t feel real to him. He never deduced that she would feel the same for him as he did toward her.</p><p>She laughed tenderly. “Yes, L. I am hopelessly in love with my best friend.”</p><p>“As am I.” His smile widened, unable to believe this was happening. “I love you, Kathryn.”</p><p>“I know. I love you, too.”</p><p>He leaned down, his lips ghosting hers tentatively before pressing firmly against her mouth, unsure if he wanted to mute her ability to speak the words he was never sure she would offer him. He closed his eyes, every breath catching in his throat as he savored their first kiss in the safe confines of being in love. Suddenly everything felt different as she kissed her way down his neck and collarbone, always returning to his lips.</p><p>He leaned his weight against her, hesitating for just a moment. “Say it again, Kathryn. Please.” He nuzzled her cheek with his nose.</p><p>“I love you, L.” She shifted beneath him to get closer, grabbing the sides of the blanket they lay on to cocoon them together.</p><p>“and I love you, Ryn. I think I always have.”</p><p>“I love you, too, and I <em>know</em> I always will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Waiting Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun streamed into Kathryn’s bedroom, green and pink glinting onto the window seat as it bounced off the owl-shaped suncatcher dangling from the curtain rod. Slowly opening his eyes, L awoke to the sight of Kathryn, <em>his</em> Kathryn, sound asleep in is arms. Resting on the same pillow, their legs woven together beneath the blanket they shared. His eyes fluttered shut at the feel of her breaths, even and warm huffing softly against his chest. He hummed his contentment as he gently rubbed his hands along her back.</p><p>“Good Morning My Darling.” A rasp crackled her sweet words, rubbing her nose to his before kissing him.</p><p>“Good Morning My Little Cupcake.” His blue eyes sparkled at her, the blackness of the rings framing his stare fading with the influence of a good night’s rest.</p><p>“Did you sleep well, My Love?”</p><p>“Yes Kit Kat. It would have been difficult not to when in the arms of my girlfriend.” His smile suddenly faded from his face, his eyes widening in uncertainty. “You <em>are</em> my girlfriend, correct? I am yours and you are mine?”</p><p>“Yes, L. I’m yours.” Laughter gently hugged her words as she nuzzled his neck. “And you are mine.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Light turned over in his bed, flopping his arm across his eyes to shield against the sun screaming the arrival of morning.</p><p>“Headache Light-o? Hyuk Hyuk.” Ryuk’s persistent grin somehow grew wider, tossing an apple up and catching it in his mouth, chomping the ruby flesh loudly between his jagged teeth.</p><p>“Hm? No, I just…overslept is all,” Light lied. He was no stranger to drinking, but the 80 proof Suntory was far stronger than the occasional Kirin or Sapporo he would have at a party. Swinging his legs over the side of the mattress, he sat up and stretched, right hand firmly grasping his left bicep as he twisted from side to side. “Besides, things went even better than planned. There’s no doubt that <em>Emily</em> is more to L than just some colleague of his. How friendly they were alone is enough to convince me of that, but seeing how angry he got when I insulted her?”</p><p>“Yeah, you even managed to pissed him off good enough that he called her by her real name <em>hyuk hyuk</em>.”</p><p>Light’s eyes widened before falling dark beneath his scowl. “Fuck. He <em>did</em> call her something other than Emily or Bishop!” Light leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What was it? Kristin? Kathleen?”</p><p>“Whadaya asking me for? I ain’t telling ya.” Ryuk lounged in the air, floating around the perimeter of the bedroom, the motion making Light feel woozy if he watched him. “It’s not my fault you were trashed.”</p><p>“I wasn’t <em>trashed</em>. I simply couldn’t hear over the sound of the fire being put out. He didn’t exactly speak up when he said it.” Light seethed at the missed opportunity.</p><p>“Whatever. Looks like you screwed yourself over this time, <em>Hyuk hyuk!</em></p><p>“DAMN IT!” Light balled his fists, digging his perfectly manicured nails into his palms. “He fucked up right in front of me and I can’t remember her stupid fucking name?!”</p><p>“Yup, <em>you</em> sure did <em>Light-Kun</em>.” This was all too much fun for the Shinigami.</p><p>“FUCK! That bitch has been a pain in my ass ever since she showed up.” Sunlight hit his eyes, the blood behind his retina reflecting to turn his brown eyes crimson. “Killing L…eventually maybe, but killing <em>her</em>?” A satisfied sneer tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought of it. “Let’s see how The World’s Greatest Detective handles that kind of loss.”</p><p>“Dunno what to tell ya, Light-O. You ain’t getting’ her name outta me. There ain’t enough apples on Earth that would be worth giving this up.”</p><p>Light took a breath and slowly exhaled, regaining his usual composure. “That’s alright, Ryuk. I’ve managed to get rid of everyone that’s gotten in my way so far without any help from you. If I decide she needs to go, I’m sure I’ll have no trouble finding a way to do so. I always get what I want. It’s only a matter of time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hand in hand, Kathryn and L made their way to the common room, whispering and laughing about things that only belonged to the two of them. Kathryn took her usual spot on the couch and, instead of taking up residency in his usual chair, L opted for the cushion beside her, settling in for a lazy start to their day. While they were getting dressed, they had made the decision to discuss the objects listed in the second Kira’s diary that could be the source of his or her power over coffee, effectively moving their nightly meeting to the morning.</p><p>“Alright My Little Cupcake, show me what you’ve discovered.” L poured coffee into the black cup with the roses, plunking one sugar into the dark liquid before emptying 2 creamers into the mixture and passing it to her before making his own.</p><p>Kathryn got up from her spot and grabbed the folder from her desk containing her copy of the diary. “Well, there are a few objects that are mentioned that I dismissed, like pork curry, CD, and the PS2, because…I mean, what the hell is the likelihood of that?” She laughed the words.</p><p>“Not fond of the idea of magical pork curry?” He deadpanned at her, the tiny smirk at the corners of his lips tipping her off he was kidding, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on his cup of over-sweetened coffee.</p><p>“Wha-? Oh, you ass!” She snorted her amusement, bumping his shoulder gently with hers. “Anyway, that leaves clothes mentioned on the 24th, which I supposed there could be some magical item worn, like a necklace could be an amulet, but what really stood out to me was the frequency in which items that contain the written word are brought up.” She pulled out the photocopy that she had highlighted all the instances. “They mention borrowing notes from a friend on the 7th, and again with 'showing off our notebooks on the 22nd', plus they bring up copying a report and buying the latest edition of Jump, so maybe if there is a magical item that grants them power-”</p><p>“It’s a grimoire of sorts…interesting.” He pressed his thumb to his lip, squishing it back and forth absently.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, it could technically be a spell book.”</p><p>“I suppose. It certainly isn’t any less probable than Shinigami existing.” He hummed in consideration for a moment. “You did well, my Love.”</p><p>“Thank you, Detective.” Her cheeks blushed the moment his words met her ears, her stomach burning as though her butterflies had been set aflame. Nothing was like being on the receiving end of his praise. “and you're doing well, too, my Love.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will ever become tired of hearing that.”</p><p>“and I don’t think I will ever get tired of saying it.” She grinned at him sweetly.</p><p>“We will have to be cautious though. Light already suspects there is more to our relationship than colleagues and we must not confirm his suspicions.”</p><p>“We’ll be careful. Don’t worry. I’m not in any danger.” She giggled, a little too lightheartedly for his liking. “It’s you he wants to kill. He doesn’t benefit from my death. I’m just a bitch that gets on his nerves.”</p><p>“Unless he thinks there is a benefit.” His tone was serious now. “Just please, Kathryn. Discretion is all I’m asking.”</p><p>“Okay. I promise.” With careful hands, she brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled at him softly.</p><p>“Thank you.” The three simple words she spoke put him at ease. He knew he could trust her.</p><p>“Well, then. Would you like to hear a secret?” She leaned closer to him, her words hot against his ear. “I love you.”</p><p>His smile instantly returned. “Well, Ryn, it would seem I have the very same secret.” He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek.</p><p>“Okay, but I loved you first.” She kissed the tip of his nose gently.</p><p>“I have to disagree with you. It is undoubtedly the case that I loved you first.” His words ghosted her mouth before pressing his lips to hers.</p><p>They never heard Watari’s approach, lost in their little game. “I hate to interrupt, but I have reason to believe the others will be arriving momentarily and do not want the two of you caught off-guard.”</p><p>“Good Morning Watari,” Kathryn chirped.</p><p>“Good morning my dear.” He returned her pleasantry.</p><p>L groaned. “Must we let them in? I had enough of Matsuda yesterday to last a lifetime.”</p><p>“He was fine…drunk, but fine.” Kathryn couldn't stop her laughter.</p><p>“He was insufferable, Kit Kat.”</p><p>“Hey, at least he stopped singing last night after three songs.” She twitched away her smile.</p><p>“Probably because he passed out in the conference room below.” He grumbled with a pout.</p><p>Kathryn grinned to herself as she gathered up her folder before heading to her room. “I’m going to check my messages real quick before the Ding Dongs get here and then I will be right back.” After giving him one more kiss, she disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>“I see you were able to have your discussion with her.” Watari’s smile was warm and genuine. “Am I to assume it went well?”</p><p>“Yes, it went very well. It seems she, in fact, loves me, too.” L couldn’t fight the red staining his pale cheeks or the widening smile he wore. “There’s a part of me that still doesn’t quite believe it’s true. I’m well aware that there will still be difficulties, considering our work and the fact that she lives in America and I in England, but this has seemed to lessen my concerns. At least I’m aware that she considers our interactions more than a love affair that will be little more than a memory at the resolve of this investigation.”</p><p>“I’m quite pleased with this turn of events, my boy. I had a feeling this would be the outcome.”</p><p>The way he nodded at him reminded Watari of when L was small, content with his games and solitude, and now he had let someone else into that solitude. A peacefulness overcame the old English gent, relieved that L wouldn’t be all alone when he could no longer be by his side.</p><p>At that moment, a quiet knock came to the door and Watari let Mogi and Matsuda inside. “Good Morning gentlemen. Slept well, I hope.”</p><p>“Yes.” Mogi answered with a nod.</p><p>“Ugh why is it so bright in here?” Matsuda whined, shielding his eyes.</p><p>“It’s called the sun,” L said flatly.</p><p>“Matsuda!” Kathryn hollered as she bounded back into the common area, her footsteps pounding against the hardwood. “That was some great singing last night.” She teased loudly, waving. “Hi, Mogi!”</p><p>Mogi smiled at her, trying not to laugh at her obnoxious volume.</p><p>“Bishy, whhhhyyyy. Just please…not so loud.”</p><p>“Sorry Matsu.” She lowered her voice to slightly above a whisper, quickly putting an end to her teasing. “I’ll get you some aspirin and water.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bishy. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>L’s pout worsened. “We are not here to cater to Matsuda after a night of over-indulgence, Bishop. He is perfectly capable of taking care of his own needs.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re mine though, Kathryn. I’m not fond of you giving him attention, especially when he is begging for your affection. You’re only rewarding his behavior.</em>
</p><p>“It will only take a minute, then right back to the case.” She exchanged a look with him before vanishing into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin for Matsuda and a strawberry milkshake for her darling detective. After giving Matsuda his remedy, she quietly walked up behind L, who was now staring at his computer screen and set the shake next to his mousepad, leaning centimeters away from his ear. “I love <em>you</em> and <em>only</em> you, you dummy bear.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mikami’s apartment was dark, save for the singular glow from the desk lamp he forgot to turn off before turning in for the evening, other things occupying his thoughts. From the bathroom door, he watched the young man with his fingers woven behind his head reclining beneath the satin sheets and sighed to himself. He knew better than to let Light, his student, share his bed, but he had never met another that understood him so completely, and when he looked into Light’s large brown eyes, somehow he knew that God was on his side.</p><p>“Are you able to stay the night?” Mikami slinked atop the comforter and lay next to his guest.</p><p>“You know that isn’t possible.” Light laughed tenderly. “Yet you ask every time.”</p><p>“And do you find it amusing or annoying…or perhaps both?”</p><p>“Neither. It’s…” Light never bothered to let the words come to him. “Besides, I have to be up early. I have to be in Aoyama with one of the Kira Task Force members as part of the investigation.”</p><p>Concern scrunched Mikami’s brow. “Why are you helping them if you agree with Kira?”</p><p>“Are you questioning my decisions?” Light’s eyes softened his smirk.</p><p>“No, of course not, I just…don’t understand.”</p><p>“Because The Task Force asked for my help on the case, which isn’t surprising. I’ve assisted on two cases in the past and it was my involvement that brought them to a prompt close. I’m also the son of the Chief of Special Investigations. There are people that think I…am a Kira sympathizer and I can’t have that.” He grinned, running his fingers down Mikami’s cheek and resting them under his chin. “We all must keep up our appearances, but behind closed doors we are free to be who we truly are. Isn’t that right, Teru?” His mouth was now hovering over his professor’s.</p><p>“Yes,” He agreed breathlessly.</p><p>“It does not change how I view Kira. I’m only changing other’s perceptions of me, but I don’t have to hide from you.” Light’s words continued to be teasingly hot against Mikami’s lips.</p><p>“Never. I would do anything for you, Light. Even change my belief in the God of the New World if it would benefit you.” Suddenly it meant more to Mikami to have someone understand him than his reverence to Kira.</p><p>Light’s face flushed, surprise momentarily tarnishing his expression before he regained his composure. He never thought Mikami could hold adoration for anyone other than Kira. “I…appreciate your devotion.”</p><p>“If I’ve overstepped or made you uncomfortable, I apologize.” The future prosecutor almost stumbled over the words.</p><p>“No…nothing like that.” Light’s stomach twisted and fluttered in a way even Yuri never caused. “Kira is fortunate to have your faith in him...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The week passed slowly and the excursions to Aoyama and Shibuya came and went with no word from the Second Kira. L stood on the rooftop. Heavy grey clouds forming overhead blanketed him beneath their sorrow, relenting their tears to soak him in doubt.</p><p>Glasslike droplets ran down his hair and dripped from the ends, vanishing as they merged with the puddle growing under his bare feet.</p><p>“L…what are you doing out here?”</p><p>He turned to look at Kathryn, his thoughts painted across his pale face. Never saying a word, he tipped his head toward her, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly turning upward.</p><p>Into the downpour, she stomped to his side, her chestnut locks darkening under the influence of the deluge with every step that brought her closer to him. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“I’m thinking…and remembering.”</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” She already surmised what he was remembering.</p><p>“Many things.” He hesitated for a moment, dropping his eyes from the sky to meet hers. “Neither Aoyama nor Shibuya have yielded any results, and if the second Kira has located Light, there is no way of knowing unless they send another video. I’m aware that Shibuya was only this afternoon, but…Perhaps I’m growing impatient.”</p><p>“And you’re wondering what to do next if this doesn’t pan out in your favor.”</p><p>“Yes. I believe if there isn’t any word, we proceed with going to the Dome on the 30th, but I can’t see how that would work in anyone’s favor.”</p><p>“It’s still early. Give it time.” She reached up and stroked his hair, their clothes melding to their skin like papier-Mache. “Come on. Let’s go inside.” Taking his hand gently in hers, she turned and headed back to the door, but like an anchor, he was an unmovable force that not merely held her in place but snapped her back to him.</p><p>She stumbled, his smile growing large and soft as she came to a halt against his chest. Skipping his fingers along her cheek, he tipped her chin upward before taking her into his arms, his lips meeting hers with fervor as he held her to him, rain cascading down the both of them to wash away his loneliness.</p><p>Minutes counted in claps of thunder, lighting illuminating the now-night sky until he pulled away, kissing the tip of her nose before speaking. “What was it you once said to me your fantasy was? It was something to the effect of ‘having a go at me on the roof’ was it not?” He smiled with a devil’s grin. “As you were the one that fulfilled my fantasy, it seems only fair I reciprocate in kind.”</p><p>She looked up at him, twitching away the amusement lingering on her lips. “Are the cameras on? I would hate to give poor Watari a show.”</p><p>L huffed, subtle laughter shaking his hunched form. “Although I’m quite certain Watari would disable the feed, there is no sense in putting him in that position.”</p><p>Smiling, she gazed up at him with loving eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I am cold and I want to go inside and take a nice, hot bath.”</p><p>“Would you care for some company?”</p><p>“You want to join me?”</p><p>“Why do you find that surprising?”</p><p>“Because when I asked you to take a shower with me you didn’t talk for 20 minutes.” She tried to muffle a giggle.</p><p>“Things are different now. You love me.”</p><p>“I most certainly do.” She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the nose. “Alright, Detective. Strawberry blossom or Milk and Honey bubble bath? Why am I asking? Strawberry blossom obviously.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Between pinched red fingernails, Kathryn shook the match, the tiny flame extinguishing itself after she lit the vanilla candle and set it on the vanity. She padded over to the bathtub, dipping one toe in before slinking beneath the suds, a shiver of warmth radiating through her already rain-dampened body.</p><p>“Is it warm enough?” She couldn’t help but smile at L as he sat across from her with his legs tucked to his chest, a shield of bubbles surrounding him, as one by one he poked a lanky finger into their centers.</p><p>“Hmm? Yes.” His eyes looked almost black in the candlelit darkness.</p><p>Mimicking his form, Kathryn pulled her knees to her chest. “You’re worried about something.”</p><p>“Ryn, what if they’ve already met? What if Light and the second Kira have joined forces without my knowledge.”</p><p>“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, Love.” She scooped up a small handful of bubbles and blew them into the air, watching them flurry into oblivion.</p><p>“Am I? It’s a perfectly reasonable assumption. There is no telling what the second Kira is capable of.” He pressed a wrinkly, waterlogged thumb to his bottom lip. “If they are working as one now, or worse, they are sharing their powers and if they can share their powers, who knows how many of them there are.”</p><p>“I know you aren’t going to like this, but I think you’re just going to have to wait.” She glided across the bath toward him, a tiny wave spilling over the sides as he dropped his arms from his knees, letting her settle between them before wrapping his arms around her. “After this, we can go over the diary again if you want or Matsuda’s reports on Aoyama and Shibuya.” Tilting her head up, she kissed him softly on the underside of his jaw before continuing. “Or we can dry off and snuggle in bed, watch a documentary or just talk…Maybe sneak to the kitchen for some 4am cake and making fun of Light, just like old times.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, he kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. “Can I say yes to all of those options?”</p><p>“Of course you can.” She turned around to face him, draping her arms around his back as she slid her legs around his waist.</p><p>“Even if it takes all night to accomplish every task?” Between his words, he kissed down her blushed cheek before pressing his forehead to hers.</p><p>She smiled, her lips hovering just above his. “Even if it takes a life time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kathryn!" L stood in the doorway of her bedroom, a bright smile on his thin lips. "He…or she…responded.”</p><p>“They did? When?” After minimizing the autopsy photos splayed across the screen, she spun her chair away from the monitor. “I miss everything.”</p><p>“A message postmarked the 23rd arrived. It states that the second Kira has “found” Kira and thanked the police for their cooperation.”</p><p>“Thanked you all? What the--”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. What is important is that they responded, and based on the postmark, they had to be at Aoyama when they located Kira, which means between those that went from the team that day and assuming Kira was among those Raye Penber was investigating, Kira could only be--”</p><p>“Light.”</p><p>“Yes, though I suppose there is no guarantee they were at Aoyama when they found him.”</p><p>"Don't second guess yourself." She smiled at him gently. “So, you have more circumstantial evidence that feels an awful lot like it's concrete and it all points to Light’s guilt.”</p><p>“Correct.” Taking her by the hand, he pulled her from her desk chair, excitement dripping from his words. “Come Kathryn. I issued a response to the second Kira that will be broadcast at 8:55pm this evening, offering them leniency if they reveal to us the identity of Kira. I would really prefer you not to miss it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Misa, are you sure this is a good idea?” Rem floated behind the young blonde, quickening her speed to keep up with her human.</p><p>“Yes. I won’t be fooled by L’s broadcast!” Misa stormed up the steps to the Yagami household, her Death Note tucked safely in her black handbag, pressing the doorbell with her black manicured fingernail. "It's about time I announce myself anyway!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you expecting a response from the second Kira tonight?” Kathryn settled into the chair next to L, hugging the throw pillow in her lap.</p><p>“I have no expectations either way, but while we wait, I want to continue to review the footage of Aoyama on the 22nd. It is highly probable that the second Kira made contact with Light that day, and perhaps we’ve caught Light acting as Kira on camera.”</p><p>“Do you want me to take a stack of videos and help? There’s an awful lot here for just you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kathryn, but Aizawa already offered, as did Matsuda. It has to be me that looks these over.” L pressed his thumb to his lip and smooshed it back and forth, keeping his eyes fixed on the television. “I wouldn’t mind your company though. You have always been an excellent second set of eyes.”</p><p>“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Light stared over Misa’s shoulder, her perfume flooding his senses with roses and a hint of lemon. “You’re pretty good at explaining things.”</p><p>“Thanks Light.” She blushed at his praise, heat rising in her cheeks. “We've shown each other our Shinigami by touching each other's Death Notes, I told you about the eyes, you’re going to keep my notebook and I will send a message back to the police and you will be my boyfriend-”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess…” Light agreed unenthusiastically.</p><p>“and if I’m caught, I won’t tell them anything about you and you will introduce me to L and I will tell you his name and you can kill him.” Misa babbled a million miles a minute. “Is there anything else? Wait! Did you know you could kill a Shinigami by making them fall in love with a human?”</p><p>Rem and Ryuk hung back in the corner of Light’s room, watching their two humans plot and explain to each other, one wore an expression of amusement, the other disgust, on their deathly faces.</p><p>“Kill a Shinigami? What the fuck is she talking about? <em>Hyuk!Hyuk!</em>” Ryuk laughed, finding the humans sharing their false knowledge amusing. "What dumb shit did you tell her?"</p><p>Rem avoided him with her singular stare. “I told her that a Shinigami died because he fell in love with a human and tried to extend her life.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he died because he tried to <em>extend</em> her life, not because he loved her. You can love one of them without trying to extend their lives. What an Idiot.”</p><p>“She is <em>not</em> an idiot. I let her believe that there was some romance to the reason. It made her happy.” Rem’s voice rasped, a scowl pushing over her one visible eye. “Yours is no better. What is this 23 day rule he’s prattling on about?”</p><p>“Heh, pretty good, right? Hyuk, hyuk! I got the stupid bastard believing that the deaths have to be in a 23 day timespan or they won’t work. I wrote all kinds of fake rules in there.”</p><p>“Why would you do that? It makes no sense to have a time limit.”</p><p>“To us maybe, but humans live by a clock and schedules. They like rules and restrictions.” Ryuk showed more teeth as he grinned. “Good thing I did, too. He’s been non-stop, writin’ names weeks in advance. If he knew he had the ability to cause a death months or years from now, he might write them all in a few nights and never touch it again and that would be boring and I would be stuck here. The human I’m attached to might be unlucky, but I sure the fuck ain’t.”</p><p>“I could tell Misa it’s all a lie and she would tell him the truth.”</p><p>“You won’t though. It will just be you calling the dude she loves a liar, and since you have your bandages in a twist over her, you’ll do anything to keep her happy.”</p><p>“I do not have feelings for her,” Rem replied with indignance.</p><p>“Whatever, but if you do, it’s only a matter of time before Light-o uses her up and gets rid of her, and if you try to spare her by killing him or anyone else, your ass is dust. <em>Hyuk, Hyuk!</em> Better think up another way, because either she’s dead or you are, and if it’s you, you leave her here with no one to protect her. And because she’s already been saved by a Death Note once, you can’t manipulate her lifespan by writing her name down in your book.” Ryuk’s laughter rumbled inside him, betraying his otherwise whispered words. “Looks like you’re fucked the only way a Shinigami can be.”</p><p>Suddenly, the human’s chatter became loud, anger in both their voices, drawing the attention of both Shinigami.</p><p>“You can’t date other girls!” Misa shrieked. “I won’t be able to stand that!”</p><p>Light threatened his uninvited guest. “If you won’t do as I say, I will have to kill you. I have both notebooks now and-“</p><p>“And nothing.” Stepping up behind Misa, Rem growled, low and guttural. “If I find out you killed her, I will kill you. If I see you are going to kill her, I will kill you.”</p><p>“But won’t you die if you write my name down?” Light sneered up at her, but a bead of sweat ran down his temple.</p><p>“It will be worth it to know Misa is safe from you.”</p><p>Sachiko’s knock was the only thing to bring their standoff to a stop. “Light, Dear. It’s getting late. The trains will stop running soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, mom. Sorry. We lost track of time.” Picking up his newly-lent Death Note, Light slid it into his school satchel, a momentary precaution to keep up appearances. “Thanks again for bringing my notebook back to me, Misa.”</p><p>“Anytime Light.” Misa giggled, and soon after, Rem was following her to the station.</p><p>“Rem, promise me you won’t kill him, okay?” Misa huffed to catch her breath as she ran to catch the last train. “I’ll just die if anything happens to him.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The heavy steel door scraped across the concrete, allowing Kathryn access to the roof where she found her Darling Detective, hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the night sky, a thousand stars staring back at him.</p><p>“You okay?” She asked softly. “I leave to pee and check my messages, and when I came back, you were gone.”</p><p>L never looked away from the display of twinkles surrounding the moon. “I don’t know what I was expecting. As though Light would be foolish enough to act as Kira in front of others, even if the second Kira approached him.”</p><p>“It was a good idea. It just didn’t pan out is all.” She padded quietly to his side. “You don’t see it, but you’re doing amazingly well. When I talked to Captain Quinn the other day, he went on and on about you, your tenacity, how anyone else would have quit by now…”</p><p>“At least someone in law enforcement believes I still represent justice.”</p><p>“Who cares what anyone else thinks? They don’t know sh-”</p><p>“Kathryn, your support is appreciated, but you’ve said this a thousand times already.”</p><p>“And I will say it a thousand times more if you need to hear it.”</p><p>“Perhaps I deserve this. I only take cases that interest me, the more difficult the better. It’s only seems appropriate that eventually I would be out-witted.”</p><p>“So you don’t want to work on something you’re not interested in. So what? That doesn’t make you a shitty detective.”</p><p>“If justice is the objective, wouldn’t any case matter to me?” He scoffed at himself. “I may do this in the name of justice, but it’s the challenge that draws me.”</p><p>“So what? Look at all the good you’ve done. Look at the lives you’ve saved, the families you’ve restored. Who gives a rat’s ass what your motivation was?”</p><p>“Perhaps.” His tone was unconvinced. “Regardless, because the surveillance footage of Aoyama yielded no results, I’ve decided to resume the tail on Light. Since he knows what Mogi looks like, I can’t use him again, so I’ve hired a new member to the Task Force. He will be arriving from America tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Nice, someone else I can talk to…He’s speaks English, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Ryn.” L snuffed at her, grateful that she could always make him smile. “Let’s go inside. We can go over the footage one more time before daybreak.”</p><p>“Okay, but before we do…” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small glass jar with a cork on top. Inside, sand and tiny seashells making a mock beach, a small cardstock tag hanging from the top. “Here. I made this for you.”</p><p>He pinched the handmade creation between his thumb and index finger, dangling it in front of his face to examine the fragile gift. “Is this from our trip to the shore?”</p><p>“Yeah, the shells are from our walk with Yumi and the sand came out of my sneakers.” Her laughter instantly filled him with warmth. “The tag has the lyrics from that song my grandpa sings, the one I was singing to you that day you fell asleep on me after the tennis match.”</p><p>Taking the tag by the sides the way one does when trying not to smudge a photograph, he read the words scrawled in her handwriting. <em>As long as there’s ocean and sea…</em> “This is incredibly thoughtful. I…I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”</p><p>“I just wanted you to have a little reminder of the best day of my life.”</p><p>“The best day of your life?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was the day I found out my best friend and the love of my life loves me back.”</p><p>“That’s quite the coincidence.” His eyes immediately softened as he ran his fingers down her cheek. “It was the day I discovered the exact same information.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kathryn, Love. Wake up.” L hunched next to her, stroking her hair until her eyes fluttered open. “The others will be here soon.”</p><p>“I fell asleep? Craaaaaap.” She groaned and sat up, rubbing her palm over her face before smoothing her hand over the blanket from her bed. “You covered me? Aww, you covered me! And with our blanket.”</p><p>“You looked cold,” he replied simply.</p><p>“L, there is a call for you from Scotland Yard,” Watari informed his son as he set coffee service and doughnuts down on the coffee table. “Good Morning my Dear. Sleep well?”</p><p>“Good Morning, Watari.” She grinned sleepily up at him. “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>As L stood to attend his call, he grabbed a strawberry crawler from the tray. “What do those idiots want now?” He grumbled, vanishing into rooms even Kathryn had never been in.</p><p>Kathryn went to her room to return the blanket to their bed, and after a quick shower, she returned to a common area to find Matsuda sitting on the couch where she had slept the night before.</p><p>“Hey, Bishy!” His cheery disposition never failed to brighten a room. “Will you come sit with me?” He patted the cushion next to him, a blush coming to his ruddy cheeks as he wrung his hands nervously.</p><p>“Hey, Mastsuda. Sure! What’s up?” She flopped in the spot beside him.</p><p>“Well, heh, I was wondering if you wanted to…um…go to dinner with me sometime? Maybe a movie?”</p><p>“Oh, Touta…you’re so sweet, but--”</p><p>“We could stay in if you rather. Order takeout and rent something to watch.” He stumbled over the invitation.</p><p>“It’s not the date, well, it <em>is</em>, but--”</p><p>His face burned, crimson staining across his nose and down his neck. “Oh…it’s me. I’m sorry. I just thought…We get along so well and have so much in common and--”</p><p>“No, no. It isn’t you.” She reassured him. “I’m with someone.”</p><p>He blinked at her, the feeling of rejection leaving him. “OH! I had no idea. If I had known I would never have asked.” He smiled at her sheepishly. “Do you really like him?”</p><p>“Yeah, I really do.” She laughed gently. “He’s kind of amazing.”</p><p>“Okay, then…friends?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“and if you ever find yourself single, you’ll let me know?”</p><p>“You’ll be the first one I tell, but I don’t see that happening.” Her smile was sweet and kind. “But a great guy like you? I’m sure it won’t be long before you find someone.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bishy…You love him?”</p><p>“I do. I adore him.”</p><p>Matsuda gave her a half-hearted grin as he stood up, readying himself to head to the screen room to review the Aoyama footage, hoping to trigger anything in his memory from that day. It was a welcomed exit strategy for the mildly embarrassed detective. “and he’s good to you?”</p><p>“The best.”</p><p>“Okay. As long as he knows how lucky he is.” Matsuda called over his shoulder before vanishing from her sight.</p><p>“Oh, I promise he does.” Kathryn’s eyes sparkled as she called after him.</p><p>“That was a monumental waste of time.” L grumbled, walking back into the common room with his hands shove deep into his pockets. “It’s only a few minutes until our new member arrives and I would like to get a cup of coffee before he-.”</p><p>No sooner did the words leave his mouth, a knock came at the door to the suite.</p><p>“And he’s here.” L sighed, changing his course. “It would be nice if Watari was not preoccupied with correspondence so I would not be charged with such mundane tasks as answering the door.”</p><p>“At least the new guy's punctual.” Kathryn giggled, leaning toward the silver tray on the coffee table to make L a cup of coffee.</p><p>Opening the door, L stood blocking the entrance. “Yes?”</p><p>“Good morning.” The tall, blond man spoke with an American accent, his grey suit concealing a fit build. His cold blue eyes and strong jaw conveyed seriousness. “I was told at the front desk to report to the 23rd floor.”</p><p>“Commander Anthony Carter, formerly of the United States Navy.” L greeted, stepping aside to give him access to the suite. “Please. Come in. I am L, but for security reasons, I ask that from now on you call me Ryuzaki.”</p><p>He nodded firmly. “Understood.”</p><p>“Going forward, you will be known as Rester." There was no time for formalities. "Fake credentials have been created for you to use when working on this case. Please pick them up at the front desk before leaving Headquarters.” L tipped his head toward the couch. “Please sit wherever you like.” He gestured to Kathryn as she pushed the cup across the table to L. “This is Bishop. She is the Task Force’s medical expert and acting liaison between me and my American contacts.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Kathryn welcomed the newest member of the Task Force.</p><p>“Likewise.” Rester gave her a brief but friendly reply.</p><p>“You’ve already agreed to the terms of your employment and compensation for your time.” L continued. “Once your belongings have been searched and cleared, they will be delivered to floor 16 suite C, which will be your quarters for the duration of your stay here.” He droned the mandatory procedures, getting them out of the way before getting to the case. “I trust you have familiarized yourself with the details of this investigation that have been provided to you.” L didn’t give him a chance to respond, assuming the answer. “Your first assignment is to tail my prime suspect, Light Yagami. His first class at To-Oh University begins in a half hour. If you notice anything suspicious <em>at all</em> regarding his behavior or otherwise, you are to contact me directly at once.” L took a sip from his perfectly over-sweetened coffee. "The number has been programmed into your cellphone."</p><p>Rester rose from his spot on the couch, giving L an affirming nod before heading to the door. “I will be in touch.”</p><p>“I have no doubt, Commander.” L smiled at him over the rim of his cup. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rester sat at the back of the lecture hall, carefully watching every interaction between Light and Takada, but his nonchalance drew no attention.</p><p>“Light?” Takada looked at him with wide eyes, an inadvertent flutter to her dark lashes.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, what is it, Kiyomi?” He was lost in thought, wondering if Misa’s response as the second Kira had arrived at L’s Headquarters yet. There was no way he was going to miss that.</p><p>“You agreed to go out with me, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure...”</p><p>Rester watched the two for almost the entire duration of the class before discretely ducking out to make a very important phone call.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L glanced from his computer over to Kathryn, smiling to himself as he listened to her hum while she worked, tucked against the arm of the couch.</p><p>
  <em>I could live like this forever. Happily. With you by my side…</em>
</p><p>The <em>bip bip bip</em> in his pocket stole him from his thoughts. Pinching his cell between his thumb and forefinger, he tipped his head, a scowl replacing the smile he wore.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Ryuzaki.” Rester covered his mouth with his hand as he spoke. “The suspect has a new girlfriend. I overheard them discussing date plans. According to the notes written during Detective Moji’s time on surveillance, he’d been single since breaking it off with his high school girlfriends. I’m not sure if that’s important, but given the fact that you’re suspicious he’s working with a second Kira, I thought you’d want to know immediately.”</p><p>“Have you discovered the identity of this person?” L asked simply, directly.</p><p>Rester scanned the area, lowering his voice further. “Her name is Kiyomi Takada.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rester. This has been most informative.” L flipped his phone closed, sliding it back into his pocket.</p><p>Kathryn closed the folder she was pouring over and placed it on her lap, concern in her stare. “Everything okay, Love?”</p><p>“It appears Light has a new girlfriend.” L pressed his thumb to his lip and began to pace around the room. “He’s shown no real interest in any women since we began classes, yet he all of a sudden has decided to take Kiyomi Takada up on her offer of dating.”</p><p>“Kiyomi Takada? The girl everyone calls Miss To-Oh?” Kathryn shifted, making it easier to watch him. “She’s been hounding him since classes began. What made him change his mind now?”</p><p>“Precisely the question I had.” He walked a lap around the couch, grabbing a strawberry lollipop as he passed the crystal candy dish.” Since Light-kun came to the beach alone, one can assume there is a 90% chance he was not dating her at the time, which leads me to conclude that this is a brand new relationship, but why now?” He shoved the pop into his mouth, his cheek bulging against the sweet, causing his words to slur and slurp. “Unless she is the second Kira, finding it the quickest way to gain his attention when all her other ploys failed.”</p><p>“The timing is suspect, I agree with that, but how could she know he was Kira and how could she make herself a Kira as well?”</p><p>“I don’t have an answer for that, but I will.” He headed towards the door, jamming his feet into his sneakers and stepping down the backs. “Watari! Bring the car around!” He bellowed into the suite.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kathryn stood, taking her work to her desk.</p><p>“I’m going to To-Oh. I want to see their interactions for myself.”</p><p>"Are you sure you want to leave? We haven't heard back from the second Kira yet? What if they send something?"</p><p>"Or they won't at all and this is my chance to catch the two of them in action." </p><p>“Cool. Let’s go then.” Kathryn went to the door, putting on her sneakers. “I want to see this, too.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. You are not to go outside of this building when there is someone that only needs a face to kill running about.” He spoke with urgency, His accent clinging to every word.</p><p>“We made a promise to each other.” She gently took his hand in hers. “If you go out, I can go out and vice-versa.”</p><p>He exhaled deeply. “I was afraid that would come back to haunt me.”</p><p>“Bit you in the ass, huh?” She smiled up at him, standing up on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the nose. “Everything will be fine. We’re just going to college.”</p><p>“I had the same sentiment the day I got stabbed with a fountain pen.” His eyes were soft beneath his scowls, heavy as it may be.</p><p>“Stop worrying.” Her persistent smile did nothing to ease him. “Besides, what else could possibly happen?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Black Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand why you insisted on coming along, Ryn. You know how I find your presence while observing Light distracting.” L gave her hand a squeeze, letting go before stepping out of the backseat of the town car and onto the sidewalk encompassing To-Oh.</p>
<p>“Because I’m the Watson to your Sherlock, duh.” One side of her smile crooked higher than the other.</p>
<p>“You’re my what?” He blinked at her, tipping his head quizzically.</p>
<p>“You know…Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes? Watson…” Her brow scrunched incredulously. “You’ve read a book before, right?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh, yes, yes. The detective stories. I’m familiar.”</p>
<p>“Familiar? You have got to be kidding me. I mean, you’re a detective for God’s sake. You didn’t read them when you were young?” She slammed the car door behind her.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’re palatable, but Watari only had limited titles available on the bookshelves in his study.” L’s eyes scanned the quad for his main suspect and his assumed accomplice. “I never sought out others of my own volition.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s right. You’re an Agatha Christie fan.” A hint of a giggle hung on her words. “Then I guess I’m the Ariadne to your Poirot? Sure. That’s close enough.”</p>
<p>“That seems fitting. They <em>are</em> best friends after all.” L’s smile faded as soon as it came to his lips, not finding a face in the crowd that held any interest to him. “I don’t see Light-kun. Come <em>Emily</em>. Let’s go for a walk around the great lawn. Perhaps we’ll run into him.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Light-o! Whadaya gonna do with that notebook you got shoved there in your bag? You gonna use that one, too? Not like the other one’s gonna run outta paper, but I guess if anyone was gonna run out, it would be you, <em>Hyuk Hyuk </em>!” Ryuk flew at an annoyingly close distance behind Light as he walked Takada to her next class, the tips of his wings just barely skimming the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“I was thinking maybe we could go to that little café on the corner for dinner tonight?” Takada’s voice lilted, her cheeks blushing at her self-perceived forwardness.</p>
<p>Light scowled over his shoulder at the nuisance only he could see. “Yeah, that sounds good.”</p>
<p>Ryuk continued to heckle Light, “I like this one and the blonde better than your professor friend. <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em> They have tits. I like tits. They’re gonna be more fun to watch you with than Mikami. Probably not more fun for you though! <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em> You gonna tell him about your new girlfriends? Bet you twenty apples he doesn’t take it well.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking, maybe after dinner, you could come to my apartment and we could study for the exam we have next week. I live alone, so there will be no interruptions.” Takada’s stare became heavy, seductive to convey meaning.</p>
<p>Light gave her a playful smirk, half interested in her proposal. “How can I say no?”</p>
<p>“Umm, Light-o?” Ryuk became uncharacteristically serious. “Not that I’m helping ya, but Blondie’s Shinigami is coming up behind us and she looks pissed. You might want to get rid of girlfriend number two.”</p>
<p>Light nonchalantly looked behind him to see a very angry Rem approaching. “Hey Takada, I have some stuff I got to do, but I'll come by later, say 7pm?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll be waiting.” With a couple bats of her lashes, Takada walked the rest of the way to her class alone, daydreaming about what it would be like to be with Light.</p>
<p>As she strolled away, Ryuk shot up into the air about 6 feet over Light’s head, trying to watch Takada little longer when something else caught his eye. “Heh, not to pile on, but that weird detective Roozookoo or whatever he tells you his name is and that little fox that follows him everywhere are heading this way, too. <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em> Humans are fun!”</p>
<p>Light turned to face Rem, lowering his voice the moment he caught her glare. “What do you want and make it quick.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Rem. Whatcha doin’ here? Miss me? <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em>”</p>
<p>“Misa is doing a photoshoot nearby, being the center of attention at the moment, so she won’t notice I’m not there.” Rem answered her irritating brethren before directing her wrath at Light. “I want to remind you that if any harm comes to Misa, I will not hesitate to kill you. This is not a threat, but a simple fact. If I thought it would not break her heart, I would eradicate you this minute, but that would only make her unhappy. If she insists on letting you continue to use her, then <em>I</em> must insist you protect her. If she gets caught-”</p>
<p>“Yagami-kun. Hello!” With Kathryn by his side, L greeted his suspect and classmate, stepping so close Light could feel L breathing down his neck.</p>
<p>Sighing, Light turned to answer. “Ryuga, what do you wa- OOF!”</p>
<p>Looking over her shoulder, Kathryn slammed into Light’s chest, the collision knocking the satchel from his shoulder. Whirling and fluttering in disarray , a flurry of papers and books spilled out onto the concrete walkway, like confetti celebrating a catastrophe.</p>
<p>“Don’t you watch where you’re going, <em>Emily</em>?” Light’s words skated around the edge of accusatorial, but of what, Kathryn wasn’t sure. Bending down to pick up the rest of his belongings, he quickly began shoving them back into his bag.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry! I really didn’t mean it.” She knelt down to help gather his belongings, laughing nervously. “Hehe, at least you weren’t holding a pen this time. Wouldn’t that have been-”</p>
<p>That was the moment time stopped, minutes and seconds ceasing to exist as the unthinkable happened.</p>
<p>In Kathryn’s hands was Misa’s Death Note.</p>
<p>Her words vanished as they escaped her mouth silently, Light’s horrified stare fixated on her face as he waited for he inevitable scream that would tear itself from her lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>3…2…1…</em>
</p>
<p>But nothing happened.</p>
<p>Kathryn’s eyes widened almost imperceivably, an inaudible gasp sucked deep into her lungs as her amber doe-eyes met the yellow, cat-eyed stare belonging to the goddess of death standing before her. Gulping down hard, she coughed a few times before handing back the murder notebook. “Sorry. I’m an idiot. Choked on my own spit. Anyway, I’m sorry I bumped into you. It really was an accident.”</p>
<p>“Well, I accept your apology.” Looking at her with suspicion, Light pasted on a charming smile. “What kind of hypocrite would I be if I accused you of being a liar after you didn’t believe me when I accidentally ran into Ryuga. I suppose we’re both innocent.”</p>
<p>“Or we’re both liars.” Kathryn laughed insincerely.</p>
<p>“Yagami-kun, Emily and I were heading to the commissary. Would you like to join?” L asked, feigning ignorance of the tension between them.</p>
<p>“I’d love to, but I can’t. I have class and a study date, but I will stop by Headquarters later.” Light stared at Kathryn, but her face betrayed nothing.</p>
<p>“Next time then. Perhaps you could bring your girlfriend with you.” L smiled at him tauntingly.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I have a girlfriend, Ryuga?”</p>
<p>“The term ‘date’ is usually indicative of a romantic element to the meeting.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Impressive, but I suppose it was only a matter of time.” Light eyed Kathryn uncomfortably. “There are quite a few women begging for me to take them out.”</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes, L glowered at him. “Until next time Yagami-kun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, see you guys back at headquarters.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you feeling alright, Emily? You’ve been quiet, alarmingly so for you.” L held her hand in concern, not caring who saw as they walked to the commissary.</p>
<p>‘Hmm? Yeah, I’m great. I just feel stupid that I ran into Light is all. I mean…of all the dumb things to happen, right?”</p>
<p>“It isn’t like you to be embarrassed, especially by something so banal. Are you sure you’re well?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine. Please don’t worry about me” Her smile was unconvincing.</p>
<p>“I think it would be best if we go back to Headquarters. I will call Watari immediately.” L’s brow scrunched, sadness and worry merging on his expression. “We can always have cake at home.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she fucking see you?” Light could barely catch his breath as he ducked into a study room, locking the door behind him. “Did she fucking see you?!” Clenching his fists, he growled at her, his knuckles so white it looked like the bone could break through.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.” Rem glared at him unblinkingly.</p>
<p>“You don’t <em>think</em> so? How can you not know if she saw you? Did she look at you or not?” Light tried desperately to convince himself his secrets were still his.</p>
<p>“Humans look at us all the time, but they are not <em>seeing</em> us.” Rem’s hollow tones remained steady. “She showed no reaction if she did.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Light-o. She didn’t seem to notice Rem.”</p>
<p>“How? How is that possible? If someone touches the Death Note, they can see the Shinigami it’s attached to. So how is it she didn’t see you? She had to have, and just didn’t let on. That must be it.”</p>
<p>“I dunno Light-o. I’ve been around a long time and I’ve never seen a human not react to us.”</p>
<p>“Yes, even Misa who believes in the occult, screamed the first time she saw me,” Rem offered.</p>
<p>Flopping into a chair, Light punched his fist into his thigh. “This is all Misa's fault. If that imbecile had not pretended to be Kira and hunted me down, none of this would have happened.</p>
<p>“This is not her fault. No one told you to carry her Death Note on you. Most humans aren’t brazened enough to do so.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have time to put it in my desk with mine,” He snarled. “and if you hadn’t come to threaten me, you wouldn’t have been around for that idiot lap dog of L’s to have seen you.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter if she saw you or not Light-o. Who the fucks gonna believe her? Even if she tells someone, she can’t prove it. You’re sweatin’ this for nothin’.”</p>
<p>“I have to return to Misa before she wonders where I went.” Rem turned toward the outer facing wall of the room and vanished, not dignifying Light with response before she left.</p>
<p>“Blaming everyone but yourself, eh Light-o? <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em>”</p>
<p>“What about you? If you would’ve just told me their names this would be all over and there would be nothing in the way of Kira’s new reign and I-” Light couldn’t finish his sentence, his rant interrupted by his cellphone ringing, the display reading “Takada” across it. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sent the call to voicemail. “These bitches are going to be the death of me.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you prefer The Professor? It’s okay Light-o. I don’t judge. <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em></p>
<p>“Whatever, Ryuk. I said I’d stop by HQ before I meet up with Takada and I already missed class.” Light stood up, grabbing his coat off the back of his desk chair. “If you’re coming, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I have decided to not contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me.”</em> The garbled voice of the second Kira proclaimed from within the grainy image.</p>
<p>“This is discouraging.” L frowned at the screen with the cheap Kira logo splayed cross it. “I feel that the Kiras have joined forces.”</p>
<p>Light stood behind L’s chair, looming over the detective. “Why do you think that, Ryuzaki?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t feel it? I thought for sure you would reach the same conclusion I did.” L bit into a glazed doughnut before continuing. “After wanting to meet Kira so badly, don’t you find it strange that they have done a sudden one-eighty?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, after all that, why stop trying to meet him?” Kathryn leaned against the arm of the chair. “Unless they’ve already met.”</p>
<p>“So you think so as well? I’m not surprised that you have come to the same conclusion.” L pressed rewind on the remote, a hint of a smile kissed the corners of his lips.</p>
<p>Light looked down, giving the two of them with a side-eye. “I see.”</p>
<p>“Though this leads me to think that it is even less likely that Light-kun is Kira. If he was, he could have this Kira threaten L to appear on television so they could see my face and dispose of me.”</p>
<p>Light’s ears perked up. “Ryuzaki, I wouldn’t do that if I were Kira. I know your personality and know you wouldn’t show your face no matter the threat and there is no way you would send someone to stand-in for you. You would just find a way out of it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t get anything past you, Light-kun.” L grinned up at him with a childlike smile.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’ve given that some thought, Light.” Over her shoulder, Kathryn smirked up at him.</p>
<p>“I only want to be honest with Ryuzaki.” He returned her smirk with malice. “I say these things because I’m not Kira.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Light-kun isn’t Kira, or rather, I don’t want him to be, because,” Finishing his doughnut, L plunked four sugar cubes into his coffee cup. “Light-kun is my first friend ever.”</p>
<p>Shock overtook Light’s handsome features before settling in to smugness. “You’re a good friend to me too, Ryuzaki.” He flashed Kathryn a satisfied grin. “It was nice to see <em>you</em> at school today. Maybe we can play tennis again soon.”</p>
<p>L smiled at him, casting his stare over his shoulder at his greatest rival. “Yes, I feel the same. Once we rid the world of the first and second Kiras. I hope that day comes soon, but until then, I’m afraid to go outside or show my face to others. Perhaps it would be wise to go back into hiding.”</p>
<p>Kathryn stood from her chair, pulling her sleeves down over her hands, clutching the hems in her fists. “Would you two excuse me?”</p>
<p>“See you later Emily, or is it Bishop?” Light gave her smile laced with disgust.</p>
<p>Without another word, the two young men watched as she scuffed off into her room, shutting the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn sat on the ledge of the roof, legs crossed at the ankles as she laid her arms along the bottom rail, resting her chin on the tops of where her hands met in the middle. Tokyo had always been beautiful, especially from where there was a God’s eye view of those living their lives below, removed from society, removed from their rules. L had always lived like a God, distant, but with a watchful eye on those he swore to protect. He was beyond reproach thanks to the life he was afforded, but now he was up against something that couldn’t be defined or easily proven. It was one thing to be fighting Light, to be on the opposite side of Kira, he who true believers had proclaimed God of the New World, but still a human nonetheless. But this...this was a true God, one that could inflict death at their whim. Kathryn wasn’t sure of the extent of those powers granted to Light or how far their allegiances went, and with clarity came more questions than there was time for answers.</p>
<p>The swoosh of wings invisible to most gusted the wisps of Kathryn’s hair, and she braced herself against the chill it sent through her as the thud of heavy footfall landed behind her. She kept her eyes fixed on the hazy skyline, never turning to face her companion.</p>
<p>“I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me, Shinigami.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t seem surprised when you saw me. Most people shriek or at least gasp, but you did not.”</p>
<p>“I guess it just made sense. How else would any of this be possible.”</p>
<p>“How long has he known?” Rem's question echoed across the sky.</p>
<p>“Of your existence? He doesn’t. Not with concrete proof that is. He only surmises that you exist, thanks to that pompous ass you serve.” Kathryn scoffed before continuing. “Are you aware Light had the audacity to use the word Shinigami to muddle the investigation? How incredibly arrogant when it was true all along, but I suppose it makes sense. He never thought you would be seen.” She turned to look at the Goddess dressed in grey shrouds hovering behind her. “So, it’s the notebook, right? It’s how he kills? It has to be that or the pen. Those were the only things I touched when I helped him pick up his things after I ran into him and then I saw you, and since I saw Light throw out the pen he stabbed <em>him</em> with... It doesn’t take much to figure out it’s all connected.”</p>
<p>“You’re correct. It’s the notebook.” Rem rounded her shoulders. “Did you tell anyone?”</p>
<p>“No. What good would it do? I can’t prove you’re real and that Light’s power comes from what? Writing a name in a notebook? He’d believe me, I know that much, but all that would do is make him incessant in trying to figure out a way to force Light into using it in front of him and then what? You kill him?" Kathryn shook her head. "Heh, I don’t know why I don’t just call him L. It’s not like you’re not the one that told the second Kira the names of her victims.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell her. Shinigami are not allowed to help humans by telling them the names of other humans.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so you can grant her powers, I’m guessing powers that facilitate the use of the notebook. How? How does it work?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you that.”</p>
<p>“Okay then. Let me take a stab at it. A human gets their hands on the notebook. Maybe you give it to them, maybe they exist in the world and you appear when they’re found. It doesn’t really matter. A person writes the name of someone they want to die and it happens. I’m guessing with the prevalence of heart attacks being the main cause of death that that's the default method of killing. However, thanks to Light, we know the circumstances around the deaths can be manipulated. How am I doing so far, Shinigami?”</p>
<p>“Quite well, and my name is Rem.”</p>
<p>“What I don’t understand is why on Earth you would help Light do this? Do you get something out of it? You must. There’s no other explanation for it.”</p>
<p>“Shinigami take the lives of humans by writing their names in our notebooks, transferring the remainder of their lifespan to the one who wrote their names. It doesn’t work that way for humans. They simply write the name and the person dies. So, no, I get nothing out of it. I am not helping him. I would never help Light Yagami.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re attached to the second Kira then, which means there are two notebooks and two Shinigami here. Seeing as Light had the notebook you’re attached to, then that means he knows the identity of the second Kira, and L was right. They’re working together, and since he has their notebook, they most likely gave it to him.” She returned her gaze out over Tokyo. “I don’t suppose you will tell me who this second Kira is, will you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so.” Kathryn smirked in good humor. “That’s a lot of power just to hand over to a stranger, so I’m guessing this person has feelings for him. It's kind of obvious from the videos they sent anyway. I don’t think he coerced them, because all he would have to do is write their name to get rid of them, so they’re useful to him somehow.” She thought for a moment and smiled. “Heh, the second Kira only needs a face to kill. He needs a face and a name, which means <em>your</em> human is more powerful than him. For whatever reason, he can’t do what they do, so it makes them valuable to him and it’s the only reason they’re still alive…fucking bastard.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t love her.”</p>
<p>“So the second Kira is a her. Okay.” Kathryn stared at the goddess of death. “He doesn't love her…but you do.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but she loves him and is willing to die for him.”</p>
<p>“I can understand that.”</p>
<p>“I do not. Human males are deceitful creatures. Light may be beautiful on the outside, but he is hideous on the inside.”</p>
<p>“Not all of them are.”</p>
<p>“You love the sickly looking one, the one that will do anything to stop Light.” Rem’s haunting tones were accusatorial.</p>
<p>“Yes, and I will do anything to save his life.” Kathryn snuffed angrily. “I don’t need you to tell me Light is just waiting for the right time to kill him.”</p>
<p>“I can’t speak for Light or of his intentions, but I can say he is a scourge that doesn’t deserve the love of the one you call the second Kira.”</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you just killed him then? You would save us all a lot of trouble.”’</p>
<p>“She said she would kill herself if anything happened to him.” Rem sighed, echoes emanating from her cavernous chest. “If I knew she would use it like this, I would have never given her the Death Note.”</p>
<p>“Death Note. Okay. So, there are rules obviously, since Light can manipulate his victims before they die.”</p>
<p>“There is only one rule when it comes to human usage. The person whose name is written in the Death Note shall die. That’s it. If no details are added to the death, like time or how, it will default to a heart attack within 40 seconds of writing the name. Circumstances surrounding the death that cannot be fulfilled by the human will just not take place. Any other rules that Light Yagami is working under the notion of is nothing more than pretense. Fake rules that were written in his Death Note for the sole purpose of entertainment for his Shinigami.”</p>
<p>“So once a name is written…”</p>
<p>“There is nothing that can be done. The human’s natural lifespan has been altered and will die according to what is written in the Death Note. It’s the same if a Shinigami writes a name down.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you manipulate the notebook to make sure she doesn’t kill herself?”</p>
<p>“No. It’s forbidden. Plus, she has already been spared by the Death Note once. She cannot be spared again.”</p>
<p>“So, there are rules for Shinigami?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We cannot take any action that will extend a human’s life or we will die.”</p>
<p>“You can control how and when someone dies as long as it doesn’t lengthen their life though, right? It could be tomorrow or 50 years from now, as long as you take life, you will not die.”</p>
<p>“Shinigami don’t use the notebook that way. We use it only to extend our own lives.”</p>
<p>“But you <em>could</em> use it that way? As long as you don’t extend the natural lifespan of a human?”</p>
<p>“I suppose, but it would have no benefit for me to do so.”</p>
<p>“What if it did?” Kathryn grinned up at her, death personified staring back at her with one visible eye. “Rem, I have a proposition for you…”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Rem, do we have a deal?” Kathryn’s voice was even, but her eyes were pleading. “Please, Rem.”</p>
<p>The Death God towered over her. “I will consider your offer, but I make you no promises.”</p>
<p>The steel door scraped across the metal floor, interrupting the negotiations. Without another word, Rem took flight, grey and white wings carrying her off into the night sky.</p>
<p>“Kit Kat? Are you alright? I thought I heard you talking.” L sneaked up behind her, giving him an advantage he didn’t need.</p>
<p>Kathryn watched Rem’s silhouette cut across the mellow glow of the moon, seen only by her. “Yes. I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.”</p>
<p>He crouched beside her, tracing his fingers down her cheek and along her lips, his eyes following the invisible trail they left behind. “You know it was a lie, correct? When I said Light was my first friend. You understood that was just to manipulate him?”</p>
<p>“Of course, L. I know that.” She smiled at him, the weight of a thousand suns casting her in sorrow despite its brightness. “People lie. People keep secrets. They do and say things they don’t mean. Sometimes it’s for a good reason, sometimes it’s not. It’s what it is to be human.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t change that it can hurt being on the receiving end of such deception, regardless of the reasons. If you are upset in any way, I would like for you to tell me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. I promise. Why don’t you believe me?”</p>
<p>Taking her hand in his, he dropped his stare to the ground. “You haven’t called me Darling or Love since To-Oh. It doesn’t take the world’s greatest detective to figure out something is bothering you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Love. It’s just been a really long day and I didn’t get much sleep last night. I guess I’m just tired.”</p>
<p>“Come, Ryn, My Love. Let’s go inside.” Never letting go of her hand, he stood up, pulling her to her feet and catching her when she stumbled against his chest. “When is the last time you ate?”</p>
<p>“Um, a donut last night…I think? I don’t really remember.”</p>
<p>“That is unacceptable. We’re going to take a bath and have dinner in bed. Then we will <em>both</em> try to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“But the case is-”</p>
<p>“Under control.” He picked her up like a bride, holding her securely in his arms. “We’re making an arrest tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The AMAZING<a href="https://Ace-13.tumblr.com"> Ace-13 </a> created this beautiful piece for this chapter!!!<br/>Check out some more of their incredible art at <a href="https://the-l-chronicles.tumblr.com/">The-L-Chronicles</a>.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Half way down in the third section, there's a non-graphic spice scene. It's shown through Rem's eyes, but just in case you want to skip it, here's your heads up so to speak lol. 🖤 You don't miss plot by skipping it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The street lights flickered on in time with the setting sun, swallowed by the horizon as it sunk behind the buildings. Steadfast steps swiftly brought Light closer to his home, his cell phone pressed to his ear, his voice smooth and apologetic.</p><p>“I’m sorry Takada, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to make our date tonight. My sister’s struggling with her math lessons and, well, what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t help her?”</p><p>Disappointment flitted on the ends of Takada’s words. “Of course, Light. We’ll reschedule.”</p><p>“Thanks for being so understading about it. See you in class.” No sooner did he flip his phone shut did he hear his name shrieked from the lips of his greatest admirer and unwanted ally.</p><p>“Light!” Misa giggled, jumping to a stop in front of him. “I was on my way to see you! I couldn’t wait another second.”</p><p>Sighing, Light tried to hide his displeasure. “Okay, Misa. Let’s go.”</p><p>With their Shinigami in tow, the two headed back to Light’s place, unaware of Rester’s watchful eyes making note of their every move.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Kathryn scooched to a sitting position beneath the covers as L walked back into their room, cell phone still clutched in his hand.</p><p>“That was Commander Rester. It would appear Light is in the company of a woman other than Takada.”</p><p>A tiny grin hinted at her lips. “Are we surprised by this? Sounds like he’s back to his old habits.”</p><p>“Yes, but this is no ordinary companion.” Pulling his shirt off, L draped the long sleeved t-shirt over the back of the desk chair, leaving his jeans in a heap on the floor before crawling under the blankets. “Results of the evidence collected from the envelope the second Kira used to send the videos came back today. We have conclusively identified Misa Amane to be the second Kira.”</p><p>“The idol? The one Matsuda talks about sometimes?” Kathryn slouched down to share his pillow, lying on her side to face him.</p><p>“Correct. Until now, I could not connect her to Light, but Rester just positively identified her as the woman he saw him Light with tonight.”</p><p>“So more circumstantial evidence that you can’t use against him.”</p><p>“Yes, but once Amane is in custody, I will interrogate her, hopefully leading to her confessing Light’s involvement.”</p><p>“And what if she doesn’t?”</p><p>“What makes you think she wouldn’t?” L snuggled against her, weaving his bent legs with hers. “It’s been my experience that most people in custody will eventually talk, given the correct circumstances.”</p><p>“All I know is if someone tried to force me to tell them things about you…Well, I wish them luck because they’d need it.” A soft huff of laughter accompanied her words. “I just wouldn’t underestimate her is all. If she loves him, there’s no way she’s going to tell you anything.”</p><p>Pressing his nose to her skin, he gently nuzzled her cheek, his hands tracing the lines of her tank top. “I have no doubt you would protect me to the best of your abilities, Ryn, but there are always extenuating circumstances.”</p><p>She smiled at him with sadness in her eyes, tightening her hold on him. “You don’t have to worry about that.” She kissed the tip of his icy nose. “I promise I will take your secrets to my grave.”</p><p>And it was a promise she intended to keep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Light threw his jacket over the back of his chair, dropping his bag on the floor by his desk. Promptly removing Misa’s Death Note, he disarmed the trap protecting the draw that held his notebook, nestling the two securely together before shutting them safely in their hiding place. “Misa, we really have to keep to the schedule we decided on to see each other. We don’t want to draw suspicion.”</p><p>“I know Light. I just couldn’t help myself. We’re going to have to make some changes because Misa can’t go so long not seeing you!” She flung her arms around him, holding on with a strength far beyond her tiny frame.</p><p>Taking a seat in his desk chair, Light’s eyes narrowed, his smile contorting into a sneer as an idea took shape in his mind. “Rem, you want Misa to be happy, right?”</p><p>The Shinigami looked at him with mistrust. “You already know the answer is yes.”</p><p>His smile only widened at her admittance, turning back to Misa. “And my happiness is your happiness, right?”</p><p>“Right!” Misa chirped up at him.</p><p>“Then Misa, will you ask Rem to kill L? A Shinigami can’t tell a human another human’s name, but she can kill L for me. If you do this, I will be grateful and we can be happy together. I might even be able to start to love you.”</p><p>Misa turned wide eyed toward her, frantically pleaded with her Goddess of Death. “Please Rem! Will you kill L for Light? Please? I want Light to love me!”</p><p>Drawing in unnecessary breath, dust rattled inside Rem’s chest, swirling around where her heart should be. “Alright. I’ll kill him. He means nothing to me and Misa’s happiness means everything, so I’ll do it. Tell me what he looks like and I can kill him now if you want.”</p><p>“Oh Rem! You’re wonderful!” Misa squealed, now throwing her arms around her boney protector, catching her off guard.</p><p>Light leaned back in his chair, locking his fingers behind his head, confused at the sudden uncertainty he felt. He wanted L dead, didn’t he? “Let’s not be hasty. I want you to kill him, but don’t do anything to him until I tell you to, understand?”</p><p>Letting go of Rem, Misa knelt on the floor in front of him, crossing her arms across his thighs, her huge brown eyes staring up at him. “Misa is so happy. I promise I will make you love me! And tomorrow after we talk about L we can go out to dinner and we can-”</p><p>Light cut her off mid-sentence. “Misa give me your cell phone number.”</p><p>“Okay, and you should give me yours, too!”</p><p>“I can’t do that.”</p><p>“What?! Why not?” She shrieked.</p><p>“L has me under surveillance and the police may have my cellphone bugged,” He replied with false regret.</p><p>“Oh, is that all?” Misa reached for her purse, pulling out a silver cell phone, handing to her reluctant boyfriend. “Take this one. I keep getting new ones. I have three now!”</p><p>“Good thinking,” He praised her genuinely. “I’m going to keep it turned off unless I need to get a hold of you.”</p><p>“Wait! When are you going to call me?” She asked with suspicion scrunching her brow.</p><p>Light ignored her question. “Misa, go home.”</p><p>“Wha? But Li-”</p><p>Leaning forward, he stopped her mid-argument, crushing his lips into hers, a blush instantly rising into crimson flames on her cheeks. “Go home, okay?” He asked again as he pulled back, taking his affections away.</p><p>“Okay, but first…” She danced a black fingernail along the zipper of his khakis, slowly pulling it down, a coy smile on her ruby stained lips. “Are you sure there’s nothing else Misa can do for you before she goes?”</p><p>Shifting back in his chair, he folded his hands on his chest, shooting Rem a snide grin. “If it will make you happy, Misa.”</p><p>Rem seethed, trapped in the room to witness the girl she loved with the man she despised.</p><p>“<em>Hyuk! Hyuk!</em> This is way better than the professor.” Ryuk smiled jaggedly, picking a piece of apple from his teeth. “Your human puts on a good show.”</p><p>Unlike Ryuk, Rem wanted to look away, but couldn’t, her sight locked on the two, tensing at every groan Light exaggerated for her benefit. Clenching her teeth, the pit that was Rem’s stomach twisted and lurched, and when Misa choked, she could have torn Light’s hand from the back of her head, holding her in place until it was over.</p><p>As he zipped up his pants, Light cast his eyes down at her. “For God’s sake, Misa. Swallow and wipe your mouth.”</p><p>Misa gulped the bitter remnants lingering on her tongue, a grimace contorting her expression. “Sorry,” She giggled nervously, sitting back on her heels as she dragged the back of her hand across her lipstick-smeared mouth. “Did Misa make Light happy though?”</p><p>“Yes Misa. You’ve pleased me.” His smile was unconvincing, but Misa didn’t seem to notice. “Now, go home like you said, okay? And keep your voice down when talking to Rem in public.”</p><p>“Okay Light. Anything you want.” She batted her eyes, smoothing her hair before he walked her to the curb, Sayu insisting on going with them to say good bye to her brother’s visitor.</p><p>“Come back tomorrow, Misa!” Sayu called after her, waving. “You’re so lucky Light. Not only do you get to date, but she’s famous, too!”</p><p>“Heh, yeah.” Uneasiness lurked in his eyes as he turned to go back into the house.</p><p>Sayu followed him inside, tipping her head at him. “Hey, Light? You okay? Do you want to watch TV with me?”</p><p>“No, thanks. I have some studying to do.” He walked up the stairs to his room, calling over his shoulder. “but first, I’m going to take a shower.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Light stared at the thin line that existed between the elevator doors, watching them vanish as they slid apart. He strode down the poorly lit hallway, his heart quickening as he approached his destination.</p><p>“Why are we here, Light-o? Didn’t get enough earlier?” Ryuk asked, heckling him from behind.</p><p>Light didn’t answer, banging his knuckles against the apartment door, brow heavy in a way the Shinigami had never seen before.</p><p>After a few moments, Mikami answered the incessant knocking, confusion pressing into all of his features. “Light? What are you doing-”</p><p>“I needed to see you.” Placing a hand on each side of his face, Light pressed his lips hungrily to his, never breaking apart as he led Mikami backwards into the living room, kicking the door closed behind them, slamming it in Ryuk’s face.</p><p>“Is—everything—alright?” Mikami sputtered out, catching his breath between kisses. “Another question about your paper?” He chuckled nervously, hoping his attempt at levity landed.</p><p>“I just…wanted to see you.” Light leaned his forehead against his. “We can talk in the morning.”</p><p>“You’re going to stay the night?” Mikami, traced his fingers along Light’s jaw, a hopeful smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Yes, but…no more questions, okay?” Light gently commanded. “I’d rather focus on other things tonight.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, it was more than just the cat hair and snack crumbs that incriminated Miss Amane.” L dragged his foot up and down Kathryn’s calf, talking and losing all track of time as the hours of the night tumbled towards morning. “The traces of pollen in the adhesive of the envelope used to mail the original Second Kira video is found in a rare flower outside of the apartment building she was residing at the time.”</p><p>“Are you going to be there when the arrest happens?”</p><p>“Mogi will be the one to take her into custody, but I plan on being there, yes and Ryn…I ask that you stay home. I can’t be concerned with your well-being while-”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll stay here.” She snuggled closer to him.</p><p>“No argument?” L scowled, his eyes turning almost black in the fading darkness. “Kit Kat, this isn’t like you. I thought you would be in better spirits after a bath and dinner, but there still seems to be something off. Please tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>She gave him a half-hearted smile. “Nothing. I just know you’ve been waiting a long time for this and I don’t want to get in the way, that’s all. I’d hate to be the reason something went wrong.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I feel you’re not being forthcoming with me.” Sunlight peeked between the curtains, the beginning of dawn announcing the day. “Perhaps I should have been more mindful and let you get some rest.”</p><p>“I promise.” Smiling softly, she kissed him on the nose. “I’ll take a nap while you’re gone and I’ll see you when you get back.”</p><p>“Alright. If you say it, then I believe you.” Starting at her forehead, he kissed a tiny trail down her nose before pressing his lips tenderly to hers. “It’s time I prepare for the day’s events.” Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders, stretching the muscles in his usually hunched back before standing up, pulling his jeans on over his boxers. “I’ll see you tonight, my little cupcake.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be late for class.” Mikami stroked the hazel strands from Light’s eyes.</p><p>“So are you <em>Professor</em>.” Sunlight reflected golden flecks from Light’s stare. “We should probably leave separately, but first…how about a shower together?”</p><p>“How environmentally conscious of you, but…” Mikami kissed the exposed shoulder peeking out from the sheets. “You said there was something you wanted to talk about this morning? You’ve never stayed the night before, so I assume it was important.”</p><p>“Did I?” Light’s soft, wide eyes made his words believable. In the dark hours of the night, guilt had found its way into his heart, but with the return of sunrise, he suddenly no longer felt it necessary to tell his lover about the others. It was a lot to expect Mikami to accept one girlfriend, but two? “I don’t remember. I must have been tired.” In regards to Mikami, lying didn’t come <em>quite</em> so easily, so Light was grateful that he was so willing to believe in him.</p><p>“Alright. Shower then?” Mikami slid out from beneath the sheets, wrapping is robe around himself as he headed to the bathroom.</p><p>“I’ll be right there.” Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, Light flipped it open to check the screen. “I want to make sure I don’t have any messages from my dad.”</p><p>“I’ll get the water going.” He grinned back at over his shoulder. “…then wait for you.”</p><p>Light smiled after him, an unexpected sadness suddenly filling him.</p><p>
  <em>I hope you mean that, Teru…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L spun his chair away from the screen that had been holding his attention for the last 45 minutes. “Watari, I have confirmation that Mogi has eyes on Miss Amane. She’s working within walking distance of To-Oh University, and if I have correctly predicted her movements, she will not miss an opportunity to see Light. This will give me a chance to get close to her before her arrest. Please bring the car around.”</p><p>Watari nodded. “At once, but Commander Rester is on line one for you. He says he has information you may find important.”</p><p>“Hmm, thank you.” Picking up the receiver between his thumb and his index finger, L held it precariously to his ear. “Yes?”</p><p>The voice on the other end was strong despite its whisper. “Ryuzaki, I have confirmation that the <em>main suspect</em> just left the apartment of one Teru Mikami, teaching assistant at To-Oh university and studying to take the national bar exam.”</p><p>L pressed his thumb to his lip, muffling his words. “Yes, I’m familiar with him. Please keep a close eye on Light’s interactions with him.”</p><p>“Will do.” Without another word, the connection went silent and L closed his phone, shoving it back into his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>What exactly are you up to, Light Yagami? It would seem your manipulation knows no limits. What are your plans for the future prosecutor? I can’t concern myself with this right now. First things first…capturing the second Kira.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L perched in his chair in front the computer screen, the image on the screen holding all of the detective’s attention. The other Task Force members had retired to their suites and homes, exhausted from a long and trying day, and now the common room fell into silence, only disturbed by Kathryn’s low whisper.</p><p>“How’d it go today, Love?” She came up behind him, slouching down in the empty chair beside him.</p><p>“Quite well. Mogi had little trouble bringing her into custody.”</p><p>She tipped her head toward the bound girl on the monitor. “So that’s the second Kira, huh? Is she being held on the premises?”</p><p>“Yes, that, without a doubt, is the second Kira.” He turned to look at his Bishop. “You’re not shocked with the condition in which she’s being detained?”</p><p>Kathryn shrugged, no expression on her delicate features. “Not really. I mean, it would be different if you didn’t have any proof, but…You have to be careful, right? For all you know, she killed Ukita just by looking at him.”</p><p>He looked up at her, a grateful softness washing over his expression. “You’re more understanding than any of the <em>ding dongs</em> were. They seem to be under the impression that she’s being mistreated.” He dipped his finger into his coffee, sucking the sugary brown liquid from the tip. “The FBI agents were a great loss, and after Ukita, if anything happened to another person working on this case…”</p><p>“You’re only trying to protect everyone.” She smiled at him reassuringly. “They may never see it, but you could be saving their lives.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ryn. Chief Yagami was not pleased when I informed him that Light would no longer be permitted into the building and to prepare for him to be called in as a prime suspect.”</p><p>Reaching across the small gap between their chairs, he held her hand out to him. “You’re doing great. Everyone’s just a little shaken by everything. Can’t really blame them I guess. You’re getting closer and no matter what happens, you have me. Remember that.”</p><p>Weaving his fingers with hers, he took her hand, his steel blue eyes lost in her amber ones. “I love you, Ryn.”</p><p>“I love you, too, L. Please don’t forget that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Long time, no see, Darling.” Kathryn leaned over L’s shoulder, looking at the image of the girl tied up on the screen. It had been almost two days since they had last seen each other, the case consuming L’s attention, something she readily expected. “Has she said anything yet?”</p><p>“Not yet.” His eyes never left the screen. “The evidence is overwhelming against her and more keeps coming in. There is no doubt she is the second Kira. Now I just need her to confess.” Pressing his thumb to his lip, he tipped his head slightly. “How does she kill and does she know who Kira is?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kathryn spoke softly, guilt rising inside her.</p><p>“It was rhetorical, Ryn. How would you know how she kills?” His words were gentle toward her. “Anyway, Watari has been instructed to do whatever necessary to get her to talk.”</p><p>“You know you can’t keep her tied up like that, right?”</p><p>“Ryn, this isn’t just any suspect. This is the Second Kira, someone who can seemingly kill by just knowing someone’s face. These precautions are for everyone’s safety.” L stared up at her and frowned in confusion. “I thought you agreed with how she is being restrained? In fact, wasn’t it you who said just other day she can kill with a look?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s not the problem. The blindfold isn’t the issue.” Kathryn rested a hand on his shoulder. “If she’s held like that and not able to move around, she will die. You know that, right? Not to get too graphic, but she’ll suffer from blood pooling. It’s sort of like living lividity. I get that she’s a murderer, but a dead suspect is useless.”</p><p>“How long will it take for that to happen?”</p><p>“It varies, but I wouldn’t do this more than a few days, a week, tops.”</p><p>“And what about water?”</p><p>“Are you withholding water from her?” She looked down at him with concern.</p><p>“It’s not so much being withheld as she is refusing it.” He turned to look up at his Bishop. “We waited 24 hours and offered her water if she talked. She shook her head, refusing. Now she won’t drink of her own volition, not even when Watari puts the straw in her mouth.”</p><p>“How long has she been at it?”</p><p>“We are just under 36 hours.”</p><p>“I’d give her three days and then it’s not going to be pretty.”</p><p>“Hopefully she’ll relent before then.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t count on it. Look at everything she did to find him. There’s no way she’ll betray him. Twenty bucks says she’d rather die first.”</p><p>“There was a time I would have taken that bet…” He tipped his head back, his spikey black locks leaning against her chest as he gazed up at her. “I know differently now.”</p><p>She hugged him from behind, arms crossed along his collarbone. “Never bet against love. You’ll lose every time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three days had passed since Misa was taken into custody, bound and blindfolded to the rolling dolly, the breath flowing in and out through her parted lips the only sound she made.</p><p>“Misa, tell them what they want to know. He isn’t worth this.” Rem loomed beside her beloved human, watching as Watari adjusted the restraints.</p><p>Misa gave no response.</p><p>“Is he hurting you? I can kill everyone here and then you’ll be free.”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“I see. You’re worried that would incriminate Light. He doesn’t deserve your loyalty.” Rem crept closer, a wisp of a breeze rustling Watari’s hair. “It’s alright, Misa. I’m here. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”</p><p>“Please kill me.” Misa pleaded. “You can do it quickly, right?”</p><p>“Misa…”</p><p>The digitized voice echoed in the concrete walls. “Are you admitting, in the face of overwhelming evidence, that you are in fact the second Kira and surrendering?”</p><p>“I don’t know anything about that.” Misa kept her secrets deep inside herself. “Just kill me. I was supposed to die that day anyway. Just kill me. Please.”</p><p>Rem’s mouth would have gone dry if it hadn’t been already. “Misa, you’d die for him…?”</p><p>“I know you can do it immediately. Just do it now. While I’m still young and pretty.”</p><p>“This is all my fault." Rem blinked her eyes in regret. "If I hadn’t given you the Death Note, none of this would have happened.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that! JUST KILL ME OR I’LL…”</p><p>Mechanical words interrupted the ghastly display playing out. “Watari, make it so she can’t bite her tongue off and be sure the restraints are secure.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Watari placed the gag in Misa’s mouth, thrashing her head back and forth but was unable to fight it.</p><p>A few moments after L’s request, the door to the cell-like room opened with a subtle creak, Kathryn’s footsteps barely audible as she tip-toed in. She quietly approached Misa, giving Rem an acknowledging side-eye, but never spoke a word, a syringe of Diazepam in her right hand.</p><p>“Do you want to relinquish ownership of the notebook, Misa?” The Shinigami questioned, sadness radiating deep from within her bones.</p><p>Nodding, a smile pulled along the seams of the gag as Misa gave up not only the Death Note, but every memory associated with it.</p><p>No sooner had the agreement between Shinigami and human commenced, Kathryn jabbed the needle into the captive’s upper thigh, and at the convergence of the two incidents, Misa Amane ceased to be the second Kira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. A Deal With God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! There is a bit of implied spiciness in the chapter. Nothing graphic, but wanted to give a heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ryuzaki, it’s been a long three days.” Watari remarkd as he gathered the empty coffee mugs cluttering up around L’s monitor. “Amane is restrained, but the apparatus she’s attached to is in a reclined position until the sedative wears off, and Bishop has administered an IV to replenish her fluids. Mogi just arrived, and he and I will keep constant watch of her. I think you should consider getting some rest before you become exhausted.”</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you Watari.”</p><p>“You haven’t taken a break since her arrival, and Bishop has been awake with you for the last two days. I think you should reconsider, if only for her sake.” Watari set his hand on L’s shoulder, a gentle way to express his insistence. “I will let you know immediately if anything changes.”</p><p>L cast his eyes away from the monitor, framed in black as he watched Kathryn, curled up against the arm of the sofa reading through the stacks of notes and files surrounding her. It had been more than three days since he got any rest, and he <em>did</em> miss spending time with her...</p><p>He cast his eyes one more time toward the screens to see the blonde, motionless in her drug-induced slumber before rising from his chair, taking a direct route toward the couch. “Come Kathryn.” He extended his hand toward her. “Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” Smiling, she cast her tired eyes up to her darling detective. “Literally. I never thought you would ever say it’s time to sleep.”</p><p>He gave her a devilish grin, the dark rings framing his steel-blue eyes making him seem almost sinister. “I said bed, Kathryn. I said nothing about sleep.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Light Yagami.” Rem stated the name with contempt as she arrived in his room unannounced through the exterior wall. “Misa has relinquished ownership of the Death Note.”</p><p>“She what?” Light questioned, not admitting the worry he felt that the Shinigami had come to kill him.</p><p>“Rather than betray you, she decided to forget everything instead. I offered to free her, but she refused. She asked me to kill her. She was willing to die in order to protect you.” Rem scowled at him like he was the most disgusting thing she ever was unfortunate enough to see. “It was the only way to save her life. Since the Note was in your possession when she gave it up, it belongs to you now.”</p><p>“Good work Rem. I, too, came to the same conclusion and was trying to find a way to get that message to you and Misa.” He lied through his teeth. “Does she remember me? Does she remember I’m Kira?”</p><p>“Don’t bother with your flattery and lies. You could have sent Ryuk with the message.” She bent toward him, looming inches from his beautiful face. “It’s obvious that all you care about is yourself, Light Yagami.” Rem growled at the human male. “She will not remember anything concerning the Death Note, including that you are Kira, but her love for you will remain, so I will make this very clear. You save Misa, or I kill you.”</p><p>“I already anticipated this happening. I know what L is going to do next. Don’t worry Rem. I have a plan.” Light laughed, charming and disarming, but having no effect on the Goddess of Death.</p><p>“You expect me to believe you care for her all of a sudden?”</p><p>“I expect you will do anything I ask since your only objective is to save Misa, and because she still loves <em>me</em>, you’ll help me. If you cooperate, I promise Misa will be released, and if she isn’t, then you can kill me.” Light smirked at her, confident that she would not kill him as long as Misa loved him. “Your involvement is simple. But first,” He turned to Ryuk, lounging on his bed eating an apple. “Ryuk, I need you to write two fake rules in my Death Note and then trade with Rem so Misa’s Death Note will become your Death Note. Will you do that for me?” Light asked, extending a fountain pen toward him.</p><p>Ryuk eyed the pen, bits of apple falling onto the bedspread as he chomped the red flesh to smithereens. “Sure, why not? <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em> He pinched the pen between his claws. "What do you want them to say?”</p><p>“Write that once someone writes a name down, they have to continue to do so every 13 days or they will die. For the other rule, write that if the notebook is made unusable or destroyed, every human that’s touched it will die.”</p><p>“Okie Dokie. <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em>” He scrawled the two new rules in the cover beneath the others he had written.</p><p>Light smiled, arrogance burning behind his eyes. “Perfect.” Quickly, he scanned over the rules he had Ryuk manufacture before taking Misa’s Death Note from his desk. “I relinquish this Death Note back to you, Rem.” He handed it over to the skeptical Goddess. “Now trade with Ryuk so you'll have the one with all the rules written in it.”</p><p>Rem reluctantly traded with Ryuk. “I’m only doing this because you swore to help Misa and there’s no rule about Shinigami swapping notebooks.”</p><p>“When Misa was taken into custody, I gave this a lot of thought.” Light grinned up at Rem, not addressing a thing she said, taking a piece of paper with a name and photograph off his desk and handing it to her. “All you have to do is give your new Death Note to this man, Kyosuke Higuchi, head of Technology Development at the Yotsuba Corporation. Tell him to use it as he wishes, as long as he keeps killing criminals he sees reported on the news. I need you to give it to him on June 14th and not a day later. We don’t want Misa to be in confinement any longer than necessary, do we?' He smiled at her innocently. "When he's arrested as Kira, you will know that Misa’s freedom will shortly follow. Do you understand?”</p><p>“I understand,” was all she replied.</p><p>The phone ringing in his pocket interrupted Light mid-plan. “It’s my dad. I want to answer it.” Ducking into the hallways for the illusion of privacy, Light left the two Shinigami alone.</p><p>“Why did you agree to help him by writing those rules?” Rem questioned Ryuk accusingly.</p><p>“What does it matter? They’re all bullshit anyway. <em>Hyuk Hyuk!</em> Watch. When you’re stuck with some schmuck of a human, you’ll be glad they’re in there, too!”</p><p>With her new notebook in hand, she turned and headed toward the wall, eager to check on her beloved human. “I won’t be glad until Misa is safe.”</p><p>“Whatever. See ya around…or not!” Ryuk shrugged, tossing another apple into his gaping mouth as Rem vanished through the side of the house.</p><p>A few apples later, Light returned to his room, snapping his phone closed in his hand.</p><p>“Heh, it seems I'm no longer welcome at Kira Headquarters.” Light scoffed, but worry rose inside his chest as he looked out the window into his neighborhood. “This is to be expected. L’s suspected me from the beginning. I assume I’m going to be brought in for questioning, so I need to be preemptive. After all, L said it himself. He who strikes first, wins.” He turned to face his Shinigami, a sneer on his handsome features. “So, this is Goodbye, Ryuk.”</p><p>“What? You meant that shit about Higuchi? You’re going to give up being Kira?” Ryuk rolled over in mid-air. “I thought you had a plan?”</p><p>“I do. Thanks to Misa’s capture, I have Rem taking care of half of it, and you’re going to handle the rest for me. Don’t worry, Ryukie. I’ll make sure you won’t be too bored while I’m gone.” Shoving what was now Ryuk’s Death Note into his satchel, Light sat at his desk, shutting and locking the drawer regardless of the trap, keeping all of his secrets safe before grabbing his coat and heading out of his room. “Let’s go, Ryuk. We have a busy night ahead of us. There’s someone I have to see.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In a flurry of kisses, L and Kathryn stumbled their way to their bedroom, bumping into the walls with muffled giggles until they reached their destination, shutting the door behind them. Kathryn scooched back on her bed as L crawled over top of her, kissing her neck as she pulled off his shirt.</p><p>“Amane’s behavior was so strange,” L noted, snaking his arms around Kathryn’s back, shimmying her sweater up and gently yanking it over her head before returning his lips to her skin.</p><p>“I knew she wouldn’t be disloyal Light.” Kathryn kissed his shoulders, his hair tickling her throat.</p><p>L crouched over her, sliding her jeans from her form. “You were right. It would seem she would rather die than tell his secrets.”</p><p>“And I would die before I’d ever betray you.” Her fingers fumbled with his zipper.</p><p>Wiggling free of his pants, he kissed his way up her stomach. “I don’t want to think of that. I refuse to imagine a world where you do not exist.”</p><p>“L…if there was something I kept from you…even if I had a good reason…would you be able to trust me still?”</p><p>L stopped mid-kiss as he hovered over her, staring into her eyes with sincerity. “Are you keeping a secret from me, Ryn?”</p><p>All she could do was nod.</p><p>He leaned back on his calves, tipping his head towards her with concern. “Does it have to do with the case?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Does it in any way affect the outcome of the investigation?” He moved to sit by her side.</p><p>“I…I don’t think so.” She answered honestly, a quiver in her voice as she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.</p><p>Grabbing the black and grey plaid blanket, he wrapped it around the both of them. “Are you withholding evidence that will prove Light’s guilt?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>L pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, becoming thoughtful for a moment. “Then I believe you are acting with my best interests at heart.”</p><p>“Do you mean that?” Her eyes were large, the moonlight shimmering off her amber irises.</p><p>“Kathryn, it may have taken me a while to admit, but I trust you implicitly. Since the moment you arrived, you have done nothing but try to help me.” He gently stroked her cheek before bushing her hair from her face. “I love you Kathryn and I believe you have a good reason for what you’re doing.”</p><p>“I love you too, L. You have to know that.”</p><p>“I do. I do know that.” He smiled at her softly, nuzzling his nose to hers. “Now don’t give it another thought. I know you will tell me when the time is appropriate, like you did when you finally revealed that Kira killed your attacker.”</p><p>“I promise, Love. Everything I’m doing is for you.”</p><p>“And I have no doubt that’s true.” L took her in his arms, gently leaning her onto the mattress. “Now, Kathryn…where were we?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once again, Light found himself outside Mikami’s apartment, urgency relayed in every pound against the door, becoming a sound Mikami readily associated with Light needing him. Leaving behind his studying for the bar exam aside, he wasted no time granting his <em>student</em> entry to his abode.</p><p>“Light, this is becoming a habit. Not that I’m complaining but-”</p><p>Light’s lips crashed into his, immediately bringing Mikami’s words to a halt, their kisses slowing so his words could escape between them. “And is this another habit you can <em>tolerate</em>?” One by one, he popped the buttons on Mikami’s shirt at a teasingly infuriating rate.</p><p>“You know I would do anything…” Casting his eyes to the floor, Mikami’s words trailed off as Light shut the bedroom door behind them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rem returned to HQ to check on Misa. There, she found her sound asleep, lying back but still strapped to the dolly. Gently, she brushed the hair from the young woman’s eyes, knowing her touch wouldn’t wake her. She stayed beside her for unmeasured minutes, watching over her before deciding to seek out the man that was holding her former human captive.</p><p>She glided unseen down the halls, slipping through walls to find her target, anger and fear distorting her senses. She wasn’t sure what she would do when she found this L, but she knew she had to see him, to look at the cause of Misa’s suffering. Whooshing in and out between floors and suites, she finally found him sprawled across the sheets with the brunette that had proposed a deal…no, an alliance, a few days earlier. Not making herself known, the goddess ducked into the shadows, hidden from any eyes that could perceive her.</p><p>She watched as L clutched the comforter, gripping a handful of fabric in one hand, the other reaching down to tenderly stroke Kathryn’s chestnut locks. Holding him gently on each side of his hips, she hummed at every gasp of pleasure that escaped him, his breaths becoming heavier with each beat of his pounding heart.</p><p>“Kathryn?” He moaned, fluttering his eyes closed. “I’m…I’m going to-”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“Kit Kat, you don’t have to-”</p><p>She slid her hand up the mattress until she found his, fingers still digging into the bedding. Her throat vibrated against him, tongue waving in fluctuating pressure until he let out a satisfied growl. Leaning back, she gulped down hard, giving him a coy smile.</p><p>Resting his back against the pillows, he held his arms out to her. “Ryn, you didn’t have to swal…to do that.”</p><p>“I wanted to.” She kissed the inside of his thigh before crawling over him, snuggling beside him.</p><p>Tenderly, he wiped the side of her mouth, giving her a shy grin. “You’re really quite talented at that.”</p><p>Kathryn’s cheeks burned at his praise. “Is it alright if I kiss you? I don’t have to if it grosses you out or-”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. I will never not want to kiss you.” He traced her cheek down her jaw, his fingers lifting her chin as he pressed his lips to hers for a few moments. “You know it’s only fair that I return the favor, correct?” Switching their positions with a playful flip, he slowly started kissing a trail over her chest and down her stomach.</p><p>She ran her fingers through his inky hair, a smile growing on her lips. “I mean…if it’s only fair…”</p><p>Confusion painted Rem’s ghostly features. The way the pale, lanky male touched the female with sweet consideration, the gentle caresses, their shared laughter and whines of pleasure, the utter adoration in his eyes…</p><p>This male wasn’t like Light Yagami. This one cared for his mate.</p><p>And it was something Rem had never witnessed before, so she slipped further into the shadows to continue observing the foreign behavior of these two fragile humans.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>L flopped down beside Kathryn, both wearing breathless smiles on their faces. Rolling onto her side, Kathryn pressed her lips to his forehead, brushing away the matted hair clinging to his damp skin.</p><p>“Tired yet, Detective?” She grinned playfully, staring lovingly into his black-ringed eyes.</p><p>“No, but you are welcome to try to wear me out. You know how much I enjoy a challenge.” He gave her a warm, teasing smile. Resting his hand over her heart, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “Kit Kat… you saw a Shinigami, didn’t you?”</p><p>Suddenly, she tensed in his arms, all color rushing from her face as her pulse quickened beneath his touch.</p><p>He didn’t give her a chance to respond. “It’s alright, Kathryn. You neither have to confirm nor deny my suspicions.”</p><p>“Why…why would you think that?” She whispered, barely able to choke out the words.</p><p>“Something obviously happened when you ran into Light-kun at To-Oh. At first I assumed you saw something in his bag when you were helping him gather his belongings, but that didn’t make sense. It would be highly unlikely that you would have the ability to recognize an object that grants Kira his powers. If you <em>were</em> able to discern such an object, there would be no reason for you to not immediately tell me. You would simply inform me of the relic in question and we would set in motion a plan to retrieve it.” He rubbed his hand gently up and down her shoulder reassuringly. “The more I thought about it, the clearer it became. You interacted with something not everyone could see, which follows along the lines of when the second Kira said they would ‘show each other their Shinigami’, so the only logical conclusion is, unbeknownst to you, you somehow gained the ability to see the Shinigami as well, perhaps something among Light’s possessions allowed you to see the God of Death. When I heard you on the roof talking that night, it wasn’t my imagination. I interrupted your conversation with them. This is all conjecture of course, but I believe I am 99 percent correct in this assertion.”</p><p>“I…” Kathryn’s voice caught in her throat as she buried her face in his chest. She didn’t like this at all, but there was too much at stake to let her heart falter now.</p><p>“Shh…I already said I don’t want you to answer.” He gently stroked her hair. “If this is the case, and I’m certain it is…I believe you have your reasons for not telling me. Perhaps it wouldn’t help. Perhaps there is no way for me to see the being, at least no way available to you.” Craning his neck down, he kissed her temple. “I never thought I would have someone love me with the ferocity you do. You may not be doing what is best for the investigation, but there is no doubt in my heart you’re doing what’s best for me.”</p><p>“And I promise I always will.”</p><p>Pressing her lips to his, their kisses became needy and desperate, one seeking comfort, the other reassurance, and the Shinigami still lurking in the corner saw very little difference between the two.</p><p>Rem continued to watch the humans, and as the night went on, she looked at them with less disgust and more with fascination. The way their lips ghosted and mashed against each other, how they drew in each other’s breaths, their tangled limbs twisting beneath sweaty sheets…</p><p>But one thing stood out to the embodiment of death as she lurked in the darkness, four simple words clawed at her imaginary heart.</p><p>“I love you, Kathryn.” The pale, gangly male hushed as the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>And now the Shinigami had to wait for the sun to come up to talk to the young woman alone…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The morning sun peeked above the Tokyo horizon, its brightness still enough to cast shadows across the floor of Mikami’s apartment.</p><p>“…Teru, we need to talk.”</p><p>He slid up, leaning against the pillow propped against the headboard before grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. “You don’t want to see me anymore, do you?” He paused for a moment, reaching for his robe hanging from the bedpost, suddenly feeling very exposed. “It was only a matter of time before this came to an end. It was…unethical for me to let it go this far. You’re my student. I’m going to become a prosecutor. This whole thing never should have--”</p><p>“Teru, that isn’t what’s--”</p><p>“I thought it strange…you suddenly wanting to spend the night. You always say you can’t…”</p><p>“Teru!” Light smiled at him with an honesty he couldn’t remember the last time he offered to someone. “I still want…” Sighing, he took Mikami’s hand in his. “I started seeing someone. Actually…a couple someones. I’m…” Even though he felt it, he couldn’t bring himself to say he was sorry.</p><p>“Oh…I see.” Mikami’s stomach knotted and turned, a sickness over losing something that was never really his to begin with. “It’s fine. We never defined what this was. I hope you’ll be very happy with-”</p><p>“Teru, you are not understanding me.” Light kept his tone gentle, but stern. “This isn’t about feelings for these women. It’s…complicated.”</p><p>“Women?” Closing his eyes, Mikami took a deep, stabilizing breath before he continued. “I understand. Appearances are important…”</p><p>“I’m Kira.” The confession spilled from Light’s lips, the first time to someone that had more than 40 seconds to live.</p><p>“…What? How…” He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and stared incredulously at Light as though he was looking for a lie among his features, but he didn’t find one. “You mean it…you’re Kira.”</p><p>A mix of relief and triumph flooded Light, a biting grin yanking at the corners of his mouth. “Yes, Teru. I’m Kira, God of the New World, and I want you to rule by my side.”</p><p>“You want me? By your side? But the others…are they helping you?” He so badly wanted them to be nothing more than necessity. “Is that why you’re dating them?”</p><p>“So handsome when you interrogate.” Light smirked, a warmth beneath it that no one else received as he ran his fingers gently down the other man’s cheek. “I have so much to teach you. Looks like the tables have turned, Professor.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mikami set his coffee cup down on the counter of his kitchenette and began to flip through the pages of the Death Note. “Am I understanding this correctly? Miss Amane is the one that is the second Kira and she took a deal to have the Shinigami eyes so she could find you? And you’re dating Kiyomi as a smokescreen to hide the fact you’re working with Misa.”</p><p>“Yes, they are merely assets. Nothing more.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just kill Misa? If she’s a nuisance to you, you can always delete her.”</p><p>“It’s complicated. Her Shinigami, Rem, has expressly stated that if anything happens to Misa, she will kill me, whether I'm the cause it or not.”</p><p>Mikami scowled, nodding in the direction of Ryuk, still not used to the otherworldly creature. “And this is your Shinigami.”</p><p>“Yeah, dude…Like I said. I’m Ryuk. Got any apples?”</p><p>Mikami ignored the Death God. “Please explain this one more time.”</p><p>“It’s really quite simple. Now that Misa has given up her Death Note, she will no longer retain her memories of me being Kira, nor will she have the eyes, but that doesn’t reduce L’s suspicion of me, so I’m going to turn myself in. Once I’m in confinement, I will relinquish my notebook and Ryuk will bring it to you. After a couple of weeks, Rem will give her Death Note to-“</p><p>“Yes, yes. Misa’s former Shinigami will give her notebook to a person you chose, whose identity you will not tell me. Once Kira is caught, I’ll know you’ll soon be returning to your rightful place as God of this New World.” Mikami cast his eyes to the countertop. “Light, why didn’t you just trust me to carry on for you in your absence? I could have kept both notebooks safe until you were able to act of your own accord.”</p><p>Light sighed, “I’m fairly certain that L has discovered a connection between us, to what extent, I'm not sure, but I don’t want to draw any attention to you when I’m gone. I want you to do nothing but take ownership of Ryuk’s Death Note and keep it safe for me. That is all you have to do. Once my memories return, I will find a way to get rid of Misa and you and I will reign over this new world together.”</p><p>“And I will be stuck with your Shinigami while you’re gone?”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not looking forward to it either.” Ryuk growled, unhappy with Light’s plan.</p><p>Mikami kept his attention on Light. “Will you remember me when your memories are gone?” Red flushed embarrassment across his cheeks.</p><p>“I should retain any memories that are not connected to the Death Note, so I won’t remember being Kira, but there is no doubt I will remember you while I’m gone.” Sincerity lurked behind Light’s charming words. “All you have to do is wait for me. Can you do that, Teru? Can you wait for your god to return?”</p><p>“Yes, Kami. As long as it takes. I will wait for you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun had just begun to peek over the Tokyo skyline, warm oranges and yellows pushing the moon from the sky. Despite L’s arguments against it, Kathryn sat on the ledge of the roof, sipping her coffee and taking a minute away from the chaos that no doubt was on the brink of worsening. She yawned, trying to shake off the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before, but she regretted nothing. The time spent with L was precious, for there was no guarantee of tomorrow and the four hours asleep in each other’s arms was enough.</p><p>As she gazed out over the world below, she was startled by the sudden hollow tones resonating behind her.</p><p>“Kathryn Elizabeth MacKeddie.” The name rumbled from within Rem’s ribcage. “I accept your deal.”</p><p>She turned toward the goddess, shock in her eyes as her words trembled from her mouth. “You do?”</p><p>“I told Light Yagami that he has to save Misa or I will kill him, but it’s an empty threat and he knows it. As long as Misa loves him, I am powerless against him. Even a Death God is ineffectual against Kira,” Rem grumbled. "I am unhappy with how Misa is being treated, but I can do nothing to incriminate Light. Therefore, I agree to your terms. Save Misa. Spare her the misfortune of loving a monster. If she falls out of love with Light, then I can kill him, but if not, save her from death. I have no other choice but to trust you. Her fate is in your hands.”</p><p>“and you will honor your side of the deal?”</p><p>“I already did it.”</p><p>“You did? So he…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why did you decide to help him?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I chose to help <em>you</em>. He isn’t like Light. He loves his mate the way I hope someone will love Misa. You did not betray my existence, but most importantly, you were kind to Misa and spared her from hurting herself. You told the scrawny one and the old one how to care for her. I know you have little control over the detective’s actions, but if anyone can change his mind, it will be you. You deserve a mate that regards you so highly...all women should.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rem.”</p><p>“A life for a life. An equal deal.”</p><p>“May I see it?” Her eyes fell to the Death Note in Rem’s possession.</p><p>“No. You are just going to have to take my word, just as I must put my trust in you.”</p><p>“And the circumstances?”</p><p>“As you asked.”</p><p>“And I’m …”</p><p>“Just as you instructed.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rem.” A slow, eerie smile stretched in crooked angles across Kathryn’s lips. “It will be a small price to pay to save his life.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everyone. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for sticking with me through this fic adventure. I've gotten so much encouragement and support and I truly don't know if I would have had the courage to have come this far without you. </p><p>I anticipate this wrapping up sometime this summer and wanted to ask for some feedback. As many of you know, this is one of several fics that center around L that I wrote during the spring and summer of 2019, and would like to know if there's any interest in me continuing to share this series. </p><p>I hope you all have been enjoying this so far. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. It really means a lot to me. 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Scars and Mr. Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L sat perched before his screen, observing his suspect on the monitor. Matsuda and Aizawa stood beside him, all sharing the same confusion at the sudden change in Misa’s personality. Chief Yagami busied himself with paperwork while Watari dwelled somewhere behind the scenes, making the interrogation run as smoothly as possible.</p><p>“Mr. Stalker. Please let me go,” Misa pleaded, still bound and blindfolded in the tiny room. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“She’s been repeating that ever since she came to this morning.” A perplexed scowl weighed heavily on Aizawa’s brow.</p><p>“She can’t think we’re buying this, can she?” Matsuda looked to L for answers he didn’t offer.</p><p><em> I don’t understand…</em> “Matsuda-san, please call Mogi-san.” L commanded, holding his hand out to take the phone.</p><p>“Oh, sure.” Dialing the phone, Matsuda handed his cell to the sleep-deprived detective.</p><p>“Mogi-san. When you arrested Miss Amane. She understood what was happening to her, correct?” L nodded at the reply only he could hear. “I see. Thank you.” With a click, he closed the phone, handing it back to Matsuda by the antenna. “It would seem she was perfectly aware of what was happening to her when Mogi-san apprehended her.”</p><p>Pressing his thumb to his bottom lip, L stared intently at the grainy image of the young woman on the screen. <em>After interrogating her for days about being the second Kira, why does she think she’s been taken by a stalker? Is this an act or has she really lost her memories somehow? She was silent until she woke up today and now, she won’t stop talking. It’s as though her entire personality has changed.</em> “Misa Amane.”</p><p>“Yes Mr. Stalker? Are you going to let Misa go free?” Hopefulness clung to her words.</p><p>Leaning closer to the microphone, L continued his interrogation. “Before you fell asleep, you didn’t speak a word until asking us to kill you, and now you’re playing coy?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You knocked me out and brought me here.” Her words tumbled from her lips on nervous giggles. “Do…do you want to play some kind of game? An “examination” game?”</p><p>“Why do you think you were brought here?”</p><p>“Because I’m an Idol, right? But you’ve gone further than anyone else ever did…well, except for the guy that tried to kill me that time.”</p><p>In a flash, Matsuda pulled the microphone from in front of L, hollering his frustration into it as L looked on. “Knock it off, Misa! Quit screwing around!”</p><p>“Eek!” She gasped, trying to make herself small even though the restraints forbid it. “Please stop! You’re scaring me!” A split second of quiet fell over her as she thought. “Oh yeah. I need to use the bathroom!”</p><p>L took the microphone out of Matsuda’s hands. “Miss Amane, you were just taken to the facilities 4 minutes ago. You couldn’t possibly need to go again already.”</p><p>“But it’s the only time you let me walk around!” Misa screeched, causing Matsuda’s eyes to flutter at the unpleasant pitch. “Don’t you want to see me pee, you pervert!”</p><p>
  <em>I’m a pervert?</em>
</p><p>“Amane. Let’s discuss this seriously. Do you know Light Yagami? We are aware that the two of you met several times before you were taken into custody.” L stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Of course, I know my own boyfriend!” Misa exclaimed, a hint of amazement in her tone. “You’re good…not as good as Light, but still.”</p><p>L’s cellphone buzzing in his pocket brought the interview to a screeching halt. “Turn off audio and visuals immediately,” the detective instructed Watari before answering the call. “Yes? …mhm. Yes. We’re on the 20thfloor, conference room B. Security will let you up.” Shutting his cell, he once again pressed the button allowing him to talk to Watari. “Please tell security to allow Light up to the conference room.”</p><p>
  <em>What are you planning Light Yagami?</em>
</p><p>“My son is here?” Soichiro asked, concern heavy on his words.</p><p>“Yes, and be prepared.” L looked up at him in an almost apologetic manner. “He just told me he believes he may be Kira.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L scuffed into the kitchen, hands shoved deep into his pockets when he was met with the unexpected sight of Kathryn and Mogi baking side by side.</p><p>“Bishop, what are you doing here? I thought you had a video conference you had to attend.” He stood next to her, eyeing her handiwork. “And when did Mogi return to Headquarters?”</p><p>“I did. I’m done and didn’t want to interrupt you. Mogi came back about 45 minutes ago. He’s showing me how to make strawberry Daifuku.” She smiled up at him, giving him a little wink. “What the hell is going on with Light? Sounded bad.”</p><p>“We’ll discuss it later.”</p><p>Kathryn kept her eyes on the strawberries as she hulled them. “Does that mean you’re coming to bed tonight?”</p><p>“Hmm…I believe I could be persuaded.” He leaned a little too close to her. “Are you making these for me?”</p><p>“Mhmm, and after, I’m showing Mogi how to make maple blondies.” She grinned but didn’t look at him. “And what are <em>you</em> doing here. This was supposed to be a surprise.”</p><p>“I came here to get a snack. Watari is busy with Amane and I got hungry.” He dipped his finger into a bowl of sugar. “These treats will be a welcome distraction. Matsuda is yet again being sympathetic towards Light.”</p><p>She swatted his hand playfully away from the strawberries as he swiped one. “Everyone is having a hard time seeing him as anything other than Chief’s son. You’ll find your proof. Even proof that will sway the Ding Dongs.”</p><p>“Right now Matsuda is being the king of the ding dongs.”</p><p>As the two held back smiles, Mogi snuffed loudly, lips twitching in a subtle and rare grin as L and Kathryn shot each other horrified looks.</p><p>“Mogi? Jesus, you can understand us, can’t you?” She tried not to sound panicked, turning to L. “How do you not know who on your team speaks English or not?”</p><p>He looked down to meet her eyes. “It didn’t seem pertinent to the investigation. You’re forgetting this is the first time I’ve assembled a team that I work alongside of.”</p><p>Mogi faced them, offering a deferential nod. “I won’t tell anyone your secret. I’ve known for a while now anyway. Actually, Ukita and I used to wonder if you would ever tell the rest of us.”</p><p>“You knew?” She gulped down her fear.</p><p>“We weren’t positive, but it seemed likely. There were the massages, and L wiping the frosting from your lips and eating it. And the time we returned from getting dinner and you two were kissing on the sofa.”</p><p>“We weren’t kissing.” L corrected with annoyance. “We were interrupted before we could.”</p><p>Kathryn looked like she was about to cry. “Does anyone else know?”</p><p>“No. Just me now that Ukita is gone.” Mogi kindly reassured her.</p><p>“It makes much more sense now. Why you had such little trouble understanding Kathryn when you two would look through magazines.” L lowered his head, casting his gaze upward, the rings around his eyes becoming more pronounced in an almost threatening manner. “I trust you will use the utmost discretion in regards to our situation.”</p><p>“Understood.” Mogi nodded again.</p><p>“Very well. I will leave you to it.” L grabbed a cupcake from a platter on the counter, kissing Kathryn on the cheek before heading to the door. “I look forward to your confectionary creations.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“The whole thing was absolutely ridiculous. Performative, really.” L leaned against the pillows, knees pulled to his chest with a sheet draped lazily across his waist.</p><p>Kathryn sat with her legs tucked to the side, the blankets wrapped around her like a makeshift evening gown. “So did Light outwardly confess?”</p><p>“No. He simple restated everything I’ve shared with him from the investigation, claiming that if I have concluded he’s Kira then he must be, framing it in a way as if to say ‘Go ahead. Try to prove I’m Kira.’ It felt less like a confession and more like a challenge. He’s even gone so far as to say he’s acting as Kira and doesn’t remember it.” He turned his gaze to her, eyes heavy. “He even had he gall to act surprised that we had him under surveillance for those five days. He knew full well and was just careful not to make any mistakes during that time.”</p><p>“You’re kidding me? He actually said he’s killing people and doesn’t know he’s doing it?” She scrunched her face in amused disbelief. “You know that’s bullshit, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Ryn. I’m aware.”</p><p>“How did Chief take it?”</p><p>“As expected, not well at all. He insists on remaining in custody until Light-kun’s name is cleared.”</p><p>“So, they’re being held here?”</p><p>“Yes. Light and Yagami-san are both being held in rooms on the 14th floor. Miss Amane is being detained on the 12th. Though I am quite certain this is all a ruse on Light’s part, I’m not taking any chances. Separate floors seemed ideal given the circumstances.”</p><p>“And do you still have Misa…restrained?”</p><p>“Yes, Ryn. We’ve discussed this. I simply cannot risk-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know. But why aren’t you holding Light the same way?”</p><p>“Light came here of his own volition. It’s highly probably this is all part of a plan he’s devised to throw me off his trail. Misa Amane was arrested as the second Kira, which came with undeniable proof. She is very likely able to kill with a look. Light has shown no such ability.”</p><p>“And you’re hoping if he has more freedom, he’ll have more chances to slip up.”</p><p>“Yes,” he stated simply. “I’m relying on his confidence to allow him to forget himself.”</p><p>“You know I’m on your side and I support whatever you need to do, but if you’re going to hold Misa long-term like that....”</p><p>L sighed. “I don’t know what to do with her.” Scooching a beside Kathryn, he rested his hand on top of her knee. “Amane’s behavior has completely changed. She is openly talking, <em>a lot</em>, about Light being her boyfriend. She seems to have no recollection of being the second Kira whatsoever, but the evidence is undeniable. She’s under the misconception that I am a stalker holding her hostage.”</p><p>“I have no idea why she doesn’t remember.” Kathryn spoke truthfully, Rem having only told her what was pertinent to their deal. “I’m sorry, Love.”</p><p>“Of course you don’t.” He rubbed his hand along her skin. “Just because I surmise you’ve had contact with a Shinigami does not mean they gave you any insight as to what is happening here.”</p><p>“You know you are my first priority, right? That I would do anything for you.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I know the case is supposed to be top priority, but somewhere along the way that all changed for me and I would like to say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”</p><p>“Please don’t apologize for anything. I, too, have had a shift in my priorities. Although I <em>will</em> bring Kira to justice, I care for your well-being before all else. It would be hypocritical of me to admonish you for your feelings…and I would never want you to not feel the way you do about me, but we must be careful not to let our feelings cloud our judgement.”</p><p>“It’s too late for that.” She mumbled, shame gripping onto her words.</p><p>“Kathryn…do you think I'm a pervert?”</p><p>“What?!” She snorted before she broke into laughter. “Why the Hell? No. No, I do not.”</p><p>“Amane called me a pervert.” He rested his cheek on top of her head. “I don’t understand why.”</p><p>“Well, from what you said, she thinks you’re an obsessed fan holding her against her will for some creepy reasons probably. Plus, you’re watching her constantly.”</p><p>“I’m doing that for the investigation. I have no interest in Amane in any way other than as a suspect.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she doesn’t know that.” She gently rubbed her hand along his thigh. “L, you’re the only person I’ve been with since the attack, and you know why? Because you make me feel safe. You’re a good and decent guy. Don’t listen to anything she says about you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ryn.” He nuzzled his nose to her cheek, closing his eyes. “I don’t deserve your love.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve yours.” She smiled softly. “Since we’re talking about Misa. If you’re going to continue to keep her contained in that way, we’re going to have to come up with a way to keep her healthy and safe.”</p><p>“Alright, what do we do?”</p><p>“Well, she needs to walk around and she should be allowed to sit, too.”</p><p>“The apparatus she’s confined to can easily be adapted to accommodate a seat.” He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip and hummed. “We will also make a schedule to allow her to move around.”</p><p>“Why don’t you assign me and Mogi to her? We can take her for walks a couple of times a day and when she needs to use the bathroom, at least a woman will be there to help her and Mogi can stand by in case she acts up. He can understand me and he isn’t starstruck with her like Matsuda is. It just makes sense.”</p><p>“That…isn’t a terrible idea.” He traced the raised patch of skin on her knee. “Alright, Ryn. As long as you do not take the blindfold off her…Kit Kat, how did you get this scar?”</p><p>She tipped her head, looking at where his fingers danced across her. “Oh. This is from when I fell of my bike when I was 10 .”</p><p>With the tip of her finger, she outlined a scar on his knee. “What about you?”</p><p>“I fell off a swing in the backyard of my childhood home.”</p><p>“And this one?” She drew a heart around one on his other knee.</p><p>“That is from when I was…taken from my parents.”</p><p>She leaned forward, kissing the bumpy, pink skin. “I’m sorry, Love.”</p><p>“It’s the only real scar I have from that time. Most of my injuries were bruises or the scars that have faded. Once I was at Wammy’s, Watari made sure nothing happened to me.” His eyes grew dark. “The one on your shoulder, Ryn…was that from when…”</p><p>“…Yeah.” She smiled at him softly. “And this one on my arm is a burn I got taking cookies out of the oven.”</p><p>He took her left hand into his and kissed her wrist over a white nick nestled between her bones. “And this one?”</p><p>Leaning in, she nuzzled her nose to his. “My dog nipped me when I was 13.”</p><p>“I see. That must have been frightening.”</p><p>“Nah, he was just a pup. He didn’t know what he was doing. He’s a big baby. You’ll meet him and my cat when you meet the rest of my family.”</p><p>“…You want me to meet your parents?”</p><p>“Of course, silly! And my grandparents. They don’t live far from where I grew up.” She softened her tone, pressing her hand tenderly to his cheek. “That is if you want to. I thought maybe when this is all over, you could come back to New York with me so you can meet everyone. We’ll tell them your name is one of your aliases, that you were just another detective working on the Kira case. One from England. That should be enough to keep your identity safe.”</p><p>“I…yes. I would like that very much.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, because you’re tensing up and sound super British right now, so I know you’re stressed out.” She gently rested her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to-”</p><p>“No, Ryn. I want to. I’ve just never met someone’s friends before, let alone their parents.” He hugged his knees closer to his chest.</p><p>“Aww, it will be okay. I promise.” She giggled quietly. “You command law enforcement agencies and government leaders around the world. Sometimes I forget how sheltered you are in some ways.”</p><p>He gripped the sheets with his toes, avoiding her honey-drenched stare. “Do you think they’ll like me?”</p><p>“I <em>know</em> they’re going to love you, just as much as I do.” Moving to sit on her knees, she kissed his nose one again. “Are you going back to surveillance or do you want to watch some television with me and try to get some sleep?”</p><p>“I’m not tired.” Despite this, he slinked beneath the covers, turning onto his side to face Kathryn’s side of the bed. “I don’t understand why Light would turn himself in. What would he possibly have to gain from doing so. And why the sudden change in Misa’s personality? Is it something they planned? Something they discussed before she was ever brought into custody in the event that she was captured?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Love.” She cuddled beside him, lying to face him as she draped an arm over his shoulder.</p><p>He placed his arm around her waist, tangling his legs around hers. “I wonder how the Shinigami are involved in all of this?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know. They just-.”</p><p>Her words fell silent as he pressed his finger to her lips. “Kathryn, no more. I was merely thinking out loud, though you have just confirmed the existence of at least two of them.” He scowled, concentration making his features severe. “I suspect that you have made some kind of allegiance with this creature and a stipulation of said allegiance is causing you to not tell me what you know. I’m not upset with you, Kit Kat. The sheer fact that you have inadvertently confirmed their existence was helpful. At least I know what I am up against and I would never want you to betray a being that could easily kill you. Kathryn, whatever pact you made with the creature, I want you to honor it. I know you don’t believe this, but just knowing that this being exists is a great help to me. It means I’m not far off in my deductions.</p><p>“I’m…I wish I could help you more.”</p><p>“Nonsense. You <em>are</em> helping me.” He nuzzled her with his icy nose, his eyes becoming heavy thanks to the warmth and safety of her arms. “Retrospectively, the supernatural seems the only logical conclusion, it’s just difficult to accept such things when one doesn’t have proof, but you are my proof. Your eyes saw it. That is all the confirmation I need.”</p><p>She tightened her hold on her Detective. “Well, if I can do nothing else, I’ll gladly be your eyes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>She’s standing on the edge of a precipice</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The depths below are out of my view</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No matter how fast I run, I can’t get closer to her</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She reaches her hand out to me</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But I can’t grab it</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Six hands reach out from the chasm,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gripping around her legs</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>My mother…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>My father…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beyond…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>All pull and tug at her</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Ours”… Beyond’s single word echoes</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>His voice sinister, unearthly</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Her lips speak my name soundlessly</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Light steps beside me and smiles,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leaving me locked in place</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>As he extends one hand to her</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Only to deny her as she reaches for it</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Grinning as she teeters</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Surrendering to the nothingness</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Offering her up</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>For the emptiness to swallow her…</em> </strong>
</p><p>“No!” L landed on the floor beside the bed, chest heaving to the beat of his heart. He sat crouched, wrapped in sweaty sheets as his eyes darted around the room.</p><p>“What?!” Kathryn woke, screaming alongside him, looking around confused until she realized where he was. Leaning over the mattress, she reached her hand down to him. “Jesus, Love. Are you okay?”</p><p>He blinked up at her with the wide eyes of a frightened child as he took her hand, climbing back into bed. “Yes.”</p><p>She brushed the matted air from his forehead. “You want to talk about it?”</p><p>He shook his head in the negative, cupping her cheek in his hands, staring at her like he was memorizing her face.</p><p>“Do you want to take a shower?”</p><p>“…I don’t want to leave you. Not right now.”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Kicking off the covers, she took his hand and gently pulled him toward the bathroom. “I know you won’t be comfortable unless you do.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ryn.”</p><p>She smiled at him softly. “We’ll have hot cocoa afterwards.”</p><p>“Whipped cream and marshmallows?”</p><p>“Is there any other way?”</p><p>“I…think that’s an excellent idea.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>L sat hunched before his computer, staring at the three detainees. This afternoon he had Kathryn and Mogi assisting him while Aizawa and Matsuda were in another room searching through the evidence incriminating Misa in hopes to discover some insight to the way she killed.</p><p>“Mr. Stalker. I want to take a bath.” Misa whined, now able to sit thanks to the seat Watari fitted to the rolling dolly. “Can you bring me a change of clothes? I know you know where I live.”</p><p>Kathryn watched as she stood behind L, setting her hand on his shoulder. “If she needs to take a bath, I can help her.”</p><p>His shoulders became rigid beneath her touch at her suggestion. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that, Bishop. We don’t know the extent of her abilities.”</p><p>“It will be fine. I’ll keep the blindfold on her the whole time. Mogi can stay in the room with us.”</p><p>Mogi’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly at the suggestion.</p><p>L sighed, “We <em>did</em> discuss you and Mogi being in charge of Miss Amane’s care.” Without turning from the screen, he gave his orders. “Mogi-san, you are officially assigned as Bishop’s second in command in the care of Misa Amane for the duration of her detainment.”</p><p>With an affirmative nod, Mogi agreed to his new assignment.</p><p>L pressed the blue switch on the control panel. “Watari, prepare a bath for Amane at once, and be sure that audio is turned on in the room. I want to hear everything that goes on in there.”</p><p>“No visuals?” Kathryn smiled down at him playfully.</p><p>“Of course not, Bishop.” He gave her a sly grin. “I’m not a pervert.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, Misa. You’re at the edge of the tub. Lean on me and step in. Be careful. I don’t want you slipping and getting hurt.” Kathryn kept her arm securely around Misa’s ribs.</p><p>“Then take the chains off my ankles!” Misa huffed, folding her arms across the white terrycloth wrap clipped around her like a strapless dress.</p><p>“I can’t do that.” Kathryn kept her voice steady even though her frustration was rising. “You should have enough slack to get in no problem.”</p><p>“What if I fall?”</p><p>Kathryn nodded at Mogi, who came over and picked Misa up around her middle and set her into the tub, careful to keep his hands around her stomach.</p><p>“Is that you Mr. Stalker?” Misa squealed as her feet hit the soapy water. “You’re going to watch me take a bath, aren’t you?” Once she was steady, he returned to his seat in the corner facing the wall, never responding to her questions.</p><p>“No, he isn’t. No one can see you but me, Misa.” Kathryn reassured her.</p><p>“Why are you helping him? Are you one of his captives, too? Did he brainwash you? OH! Is this some sick couple’s thing you’re both into?”</p><p>“Misa, you’re not kidnapped. You were arrested for being the second Kira, remember?”</p><p>“No, I don’t remember! All I remember is I went to visit my boyfriend at college and someone knocked me out and brought me here.” She wailed.</p><p>“Come on, Misa. If you’re going to take a bath, then sit in the water already.”</p><p>“I can’t undo the towel. My hands are chained!”</p><p>“You have plenty of slack to…” Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Kathryn undid the fastener on the terrycloth wrap, opening it up so it formed a curtain blocking Misa’s body from view. “There. I have it held up so no one can see you. Dip down into the water now, okay?”</p><p>Surprisingly, Misa did as she was told, sinking beneath the suds. “Is Light okay?”</p><p>“How do you know Light?”</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend.” Misa rubbed her chained hands up and down her arms.</p><p>“Yes, you said. How did you two meet?”</p><p>“I…I don’t remember! I just know that I love him.”</p><p>Kathryn scowled, but the blindfold prevented Misa from seeing it. “You don’t remember why you love him?”</p><p>“Why does any of this matter? Haven’t you loved someone before? You don’t list reasons. You just know you do!”</p><p>“You know what? I do love someone and I could list a thousand reasons why I love him, but not one of them matters. I love <em>him</em> and that’s all there is to it.”</p><p>“So you understand! You believe me!” Misa splashed her feet in excitement as she crossed her arms along the edge of the tub.</p><p>“I believe you love Light, yes.”</p><p>“Then you are Misa’s friend. Well, as much as I have any friends here.”</p><p>A tiny part of Kathryn’s heart felt sorry for Misa. She was a murderer. Rem confirmed it, but how did she become one? “Misa, would you kill for Light?”</p><p>“Kill for Light?” She tipped her head at the question. “I would do anything Light asked me to do.”</p><p>“I see,” Kathryn stated flatly. “Come on. Finish washing so I can help you dry off and get into a change of clothes.”</p><p>“You got Misa her clothes! You really are Misa’s friend!”</p><p>“No, but I have clean leggings and a comfy shirt for you to wear under the restraints.”</p><p>“Am I going to get to take a bath everyday?”</p><p>“Yes, and we’re going for walks everyday, too.”</p><p>“…I like walks. I used to go on them with my mom…and my best friend. Before she stopped talking to me. She said Misa was full of herself once I became an Idol and then accused me of using her. I don’t even know what she’s talking about but…”</p><p>Kathryn shook her head as she helped Misa get back in her wrap around robe, listening to her prattle on about a life she left behind, and the more she spoke, two things became undeniably clear. Misa was extremely lonely and she absolutely loved to talk...</p><p>“Hey can you get lavender bubble bath for next time? It’s Misa’s favorite! That and rose blossom. There was this kind I got once…”</p><p>Kathryn sighed, shooting a glance to Mogi who sat rigidly facing the wall.</p><p>It was going to be a long confinement for everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everyone! Sorry I missed the update last week. Life's been super busy and I just didn't get a chance to finish editing it! The next few updates will probably be a little slow, but rest assured, the fic is finished and will be posted in its entirety by the end of this summer!</p><p>I want to thank all of you once again for coming along on this journey with me! If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't have the confidence to have continued to share this version of L's story. </p><p>Much love to you all!🖤</p><p>Also, I wanted to share some beautiful art <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipulatingLilShit/pseuds/ManipulatingLilShit"> ManipulatingLilShit </a> gifted me!!! They write an L &amp; OC fic, too, and you can check it out on their AO3.😊<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L crouched in the chair in front of the three grainy images streaming onto the oversized monitor. Thumb pressed to his bottom lip, he squished it from side to side as he searched for the minutest of details that would prove, once and for all, that Light Yagami was in fact Kira as Matsuda and Aizawa looked on.</p><p>It had been a week since Light volunteered to be locked up in L’s facility, and during that week, not a single criminal died at the hand of Kira. His eyes fixed on the young man in the holding room, ankles bound and hands tied behind his back as he sat on the floor in front of the cot.</p><p>With a lanky finger, he pressed the button that allowed communication between them. “Light-kun. It’s been a week since you turned yourself in. How are you feeling? Are you alright?”</p><p>Unseen to L, Ryuk bended into a crooked headstand, cheek pressed firmly to the floor with his legs flailed about, grumbling, “No apple. I feel like shit.”</p><p>Light dragged his eyes upward to stare down the man behind the camera. “I must look pretty bad, but this pride…I must get rid of it.” He shot a subtle sideways glance at Ryuk, moments away from no longer being his Shinigami.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, Right.” Flopping his feet back to the floor, Ryuk headed out of Headquarters through the wall. “Okie Dokie! Later! <em>Hyuk! Hyuk!</em>”</p><p>And just like that, Kira vanished from Light’s eyes.</p><p>“Ryuzaki, though it’s true the confinement was my idea, I’m realizing this is pointless! I’m not Kira. Let me out!”</p><p>
  <em>What the Hell?...</em>
</p><p>“I can’t do that Light. I made you a promise that I would not let you out until I determined whether or not you are Kira. That is what you wanted as well.”</p><p>“I know I <em>said</em> that, but I wasn’t thinking clearly then! I don’t know what powers Kira has, but there’s no way he’s doing these things without knowing it!”</p><p>“I’m inclined to agree with you, but I’m still not releasing you.”</p><p>“I must have been framed! I swear I’m not Kira! I’m not lying!”</p><p>“Framed you say? Light, only the people in this room know you’re here, and since your confinement, not one criminal has died.”</p><p>“Then one of them must be Kira! Let me out and I will help you investigate!”</p><p>“I can’t do that Light.”</p><p>“Damn it! Let me out. I can help you! We’re wasting time!” Light hung his head. “Why is this happening?”</p><p>“What the hell is going on? Light’s entire personality has changed.” Aizawa growled. “He’s not making any sense.”</p><p>“Maybe confinement has gotten to him.” Matsuda stared in shock at their now reluctant captive. “The killings have stopped, so we can’t let him go. Even I know that.”</p><p>“Well, it’s looking like you were right, Ryuzaki. This case is going to be solved with Light Yagami being Kira.” Aizawa sighed, though satisfied with the idea that another case would be coming to a close.</p><p>L scrutinized his prisoner, no expression on his face. <em>Nothing you’ve said makes sense, but for some reason it feels as though you’re being truthful. What are you up to Light Yagami?</em></p><p>*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Ryuk lounged on Mikami’s bed, the sheets once smooth now wrinkling beneath him as he ran his hand along he fabric. “These are nice. No wonder Light-o decided to start sleeping over.”</p><p>“Be careful. That’s Mulberry silk!” Mikami snapped before letting out an exasperated sigh. “And you're sure he didn’t say how long he would be gone?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s necessary for you to stay here? I can keep the Death Note safe without your assistance. You can return to the Shinigami realm until Light’s return.”</p><p>“No can do. You were in possession of the Death Note when Light gave up ownership. You're stuck with me. <em>Hyuk! Hyuk!</em> Besides, I promised Light I would make sure you don’t use it until he’s back. Sucks for you, prosecutor.”</p><p>“I’m not a prosecutor yet. I still need to pass the national bar…why am I explaining myself to you?”</p><p>“Heh, I don’t know.” Ryuk rolled around on the mattress, the buckles and spikes skimming along the expensive sheet. He had made himself just ephemeral enough not to damage them, but Mikami didn’t have that information, still very naïve to the ways of his new roomie.</p><p>“Will you stop that! You’re going to put a rip in them!”</p><p>The red in Mikami’s cheeks brought mild relief to Ryuk’s boredom. “Relax. I’m just fucking with you. Though you’d probably prefer to get fucked another way by someone in this bed.</p><p>“You watch when Kami and I…?”</p><p>“Kami? Seriously? Has Light heard you call him that yet? <em>Hyuk! Hyuk!</em> Actually…he’d probably like that.”</p><p>“URGH!” Mikami flopped down in his chair, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, Shinigami. I have papers to grade and studying to do. Go find something else to do or someone else to bother.”</p><p>“Can’t. Gotta stay with you. I’m not happy about it either.”</p><p>“Then occupy yourself elsewhere in the apartment.”</p><p>“Got any video games?”</p><p>“What? No, of course not.” Mikami kept his eyes on the paper before him, but now he wore a scowl.</p><p>“Apples? You got any apples?”</p><p>“No, I do not.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a health nut? Don’t you go to the gym on a regular schedule? How do you not have apples?”</p><p>“Go eat something else. There are pears in the kitchen. Have one of those.”</p><p>“Eh, I’ll try, but those ain’t gonna cut it when the withdrawal hits.”</p><p>“Withdrawal? Are you telling me you’re addicted to apples?” A genuine laugh escaped him as he shook his head. “Nonsense. No one is addicted to apples of all things.”</p><p>“Alright, dude. You’ll see. <em>Hyuk! Hyuk!</em> It ain’t gonna be pretty. You think I’m annoying now, just you wait.”</p><p>With another sigh, Mikami’s eyes drifted to his calendar.</p><p>
  <em>I can put up with this. It’s just for a short while…until Light’s return. Then Kami and I will rule the world together…by Light’s and Kira’s side forever…</em>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>L sat alone in the screen room, the others having left for the night. Taking a long sip from his coffee, he stared with exhaustion-ringed eyes at his three captives, the events of the day sorting themselves into theories inside his mind when Kathryn’s voice gently called him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Hi Darling. Long day.” She flopped into the empty spot beside him, her yawn turning into a smile. “Autopsy consulting over video chat is a bitch and Rob wanted me to do the facial reconstruct on a mass grave they found when excavating a parking lot that was poured in the 70s. Anyway, that was my last 13 hours. How was your day?”</p><p>“Light is now claiming he has no recollection of why he wanted to be taken into confinement.”</p><p>“…Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes. It seems he and Miss Amane are suffering the same affliction. Neither recalls why they are being detained.” His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at the screens before him. “Do you think this is an act that they coordinated?”</p><p>“I find that very hard to believe. How would they have timed it?”</p><p>“Perhaps the Shinigami is assisting them.”</p><p>“I don’t think so. They really aren’t into helping them…”</p><p>“So there <em>are</em> more than one Shinigami and they’re uncooperative. I see.”</p><p>“I-” Kathryn's face burned as she stammered.</p><p>He pressed his crooked pointer finger to her lips. “Hush Ryn, before you betray the supernatural confidences you’ve made any further.”</p><p>She nodded, a sadness reflecting in her amber eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling the hunched detective into an awkward hug. “I’m going to bed. I love you.” She kissed him on top of his inky locks.</p><p>He looked up at her, a frown on his face as she broke her embrace before standing up and heading for the door. “I love you, too, Ryn. You’re welcome to stay if you wish. You can curl up next to me and sleep.”</p><p>“I know, but I have to send my first three reports since it’s the middle of the afternoon in New York right now and I have to call Alison still.”</p><p>“Alright, Ryn. Good night, Sweetheart.”</p><p>Returning the smile she gave him, he watched her vanish from his sight, suddenly feeling very lonely.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to have to get used to us being apart. When this case is over, there will be thousands of miles between us instead of just a few rooms. I could always take on more cases with the NYPD. I’m sure Captain Quinn would be more than cooperative with my involvement in his investigations…I have no doubt she would be more than happy to assist me in my future cases…and she did say she wanted me to meet her family and invited me to celebrate Halloween and Thanksgiving with her which means she plans for me to visit her at least three times…and I meant it when I said she could spend Christmas with me. Of course I wouldn’t want to keep her from her family during the holidays…perhaps we could spend New Year's together. I could take her to London to watch the fireworks over the Thames…we could get a suite at The Savoy with a full river view. She would love that. We could order room service and watch from there. She may enjoy that more than being in the crowds...though I would like her to have the option of choosing…I’m getting ahead of myself…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But however this resolves, I will not lose you, Kathryn. I refuse to…</em>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>
    <b></b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He’s hunched in his chair</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The ting of the spoon hitting the sides of his cup</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The comforting blue glow of the monitors</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Suddenly gone…</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Replaced with silence and the red wash of the emergency lights</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>All Data Deleted…</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The spoon slips from his slender grasp</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He topples from his chair</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Blurred and slow…ragged breaths</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I can’t get to him</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He never hits the floor</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He’s in the arms of Light…</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Of Kira…</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“I wasn’t wrong…but I…”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>His eyes, terrified, defeated, fading…</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Closing one last time on the monster that held him… </b> </em>
</p><p>Kathryn sucked her breath hard into her lungs as she opened her eyes to the soft glow of her cat night light. Panicked, she looked at the empty spot next to her before she remembered he hadn’t come to bed, too enthralled with watching his prime suspect sleep.</p><p>Slowly exhaling through slightly parted pursed lips, she flung the covers off and made her way out of their room. As she entered the common area, the flickering blue coming from the screen room caught her attention. She peeked around the casing to see L alone, legs tucked up to his chest as he stared intently at the screen before him.</p><p>Her silhouette cut through the cerulean glow, drawing his eyes from the monitors.</p><p>“Ryn? Are you alright?” He already knew the answer. The look on her face said everything he needed to know. “Nightmare, Love?”</p><p>She curled up on the couch beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, dropping his feet to the floor so she could curl up in his lap.</p><p>“L…You trust me, right? Even if I keep things from you…for the right reasons…the things I do…you would forgive me, right?”</p><p>“Ryn, we’ve been over this. When you told me about your suspicions that Light killed your assailant, you said you harbor no allegiance to Kira and I believe you. I do not think whatever secret you’re keeping in regards to the Shinigami will stagnate the investigation.”</p><p>“Okay,” she sniffed, her voice sounding small.</p><p>“Is there something else Kathryn?”</p><p>She wanted to scream, to rip the confession from her chest that the Shinigami were real, that Light uses a notebook to kill and that Misa was more powerful, that she was in love with him, that he was using her to his advantage.</p><p>Even as she recounted it in her mind it all sounded ridiculous, and she knew it would only add to the list of things that kept L up at night, for there was one glaring, undeniable fact.</p><p>Kathryn had no proof. Nothing but the word of a death goddess. It didn’t help that she promised not to do a thing to incriminate the girl Rem loved, a small trade for what she got in return, so she would keep her promise and do as the Shinigami asked...</p><p>
  <em>“Take care of Misa and do anything possible to have her fall out of love with Light Yagami, then I will kill him and your Kira problems will be over.”</em>
</p><p>Kathryn closed her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek as she snuggled against her darling detective’s chest. “I just…I…I’m just tired.”</p><p>“Try to rest.” Doing as he asked, she closed her eyes as he stroked her hair and softly began to sing the song she sang to him the night he fell asleep on her after the tennis match, his low purr gently lulling her to sleep. “I promise I’ll never, not love you forever. As long as there’s ocean and sea…”</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>The rising sun brought with it chaos, and one of L’s worst dreads came with it. The news stations and papers shouted the return of the world’s most beloved and prolific serial killer, and though the common room was quiet, the atmosphere hung heavy.</p><p>“What the hell is happening?!” Matsuda burst into L’s suite, excited and out of breath. “Two weeks worth of criminals just died?”</p><p>Aizawa lowered the newspaper he was reading, the headline “Kira Strikes Again” in bold black type across the front page. “Yeah, looks like Kira’s back.”</p><p>L perched before the screens, wide eyes fixed on his number one suspect, lying on the floor silently. <em>How are you doing this, Light Yagami? I know you’re Kira. That I am certain of….but how? How are you continuing to kill?/em&gt;</em></p><p>
  <em>The sudden, gentle hand on his shoulder captured his attention, glad to see the purple sparkly nails gripping softly into his shirt. “It’s okay, Ryuzaki. We’ll figure it out.” Kathryn whispered to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He brought his hand up and set it on top of hers, her words bringing him an instant reminder that he wasn’t alone in this fight. “It’s like you answered my thoughts, Bishop.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disturbing their moment, Matsuda came to their side, picking up the microphone and hitting the button to Chief Yagami’s cell. “Chief, guess what? Criminals are dying again! Isn’t that great? Well, not great, but this means Light isn’t Kira!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chief turned his drawn face toward the camera. “Does this mean Light is cleared? What am I saying? This is Ryuzaki. He won’t let him off that easy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matsuda and Aizawa glared down at the exhausted detective as Kathryn shot daggers back at them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s…in the grey.” L gave them a scowling side-eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See, Chief? He’s almost cleared!” Reaching across the desk toward the voice controls, Matsuda chimed, “Now let’s tell Light-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L slapped the enthusiastic detective’s hand away, holding it at bay. “No Matsuda! I mean Matsuda-san! I cannot let you do that! Please do not tell Light-kun that the killings have stopped.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B-but…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matsuda didn’t get the chance to argue before L began talking to Light. “Light, it has been two weeks since Kira has stopped killing people. Why don’t you just confess already?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ryuzaki, you are wrong! I understand how you came to that conclusion, but this is a trap. I’m not Kira! Look into my eyes? Does it look like I’m lying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kathryn’s glare could have burned a whole through the screen. <em>You <b>are</b> lying and if I could prove it, you’d never kill again.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>L quickly switched to where Misa was being held. “Amane, you truly don’t know the identity of Kira?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh, this again. I already told you. I wish I did. He’s a hero. He killed the burglar that killed my parents.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L felt the rise and fall of confusion tightening in his chest as he stared incredulously at the suspects before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>What the Hell is going on?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looming behind Higuchi, Rem watched him lazily flip through the Death Note, searching for the first blank page. He wasn’t concerned with the names written before. That didn't matter to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me get this straight. I write the names down of the criminals I see on television and I can use this however I want, right?” Picking up the closest ballpoint pen, he tapped it against the ruled paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s correct, yeah.” Rem droned, instructing the head of the tech department at Yotsuba industries, just as Light had told her to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is good business Rem.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rem’s mind filled with thoughts of her beloved Misa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Light said this would save Misa. I don’t trust him, but anything to spare her life. I don’t want to be in service to him, but if Kathryn fails…I can’t risk that. With humans, there are too many variables…I have to go along with this plan.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The goddess of death dropped her eyes to the top of the executive’s head. “Yeah, for the both of us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kathryn blinked her eyes against the sunlight streaming though her bedroom window, taking in a deep breath that turned into a yawn before she realized the boney white pillow she hugged was L.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled warmly down at her. “Good Morning, Kit Kat. Did you sleep well?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes…” Letting go of him, she sat up, giving him a kiss before leaning against the pillow beside him. “Did you carry me to bed last night?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Light and Miss Amane were fast asleep and when Watari awoke, he took over surveillance until Aizawa arrives. It will be alright for me to step away for a few hours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You didn’t have to do that. Won’t the others wonder where you are? Aren’t you worried something will happen while you’re away from the monitors?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ryn, I’m L. There’s an endless reservoir of excuses for my absence. If I want to hold my girlfriend for a few hours while she sleeps, I will do so.” He brushed the hair from her eyes before tracing his fingers down her cheek. “Besides, I doubt I’m missing a thing. Light and Chief Yagami only speak to me to convince me of Light’s innocence and Misa does little but prattle on about me being a stalker or wanting to see Light.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s been very cooperative during her baths and walks. Talkative, but cooperative.” She laughed, shaking her head softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, Ryn. I have this entire building under surveillance.” He gave her a wry smile. “It’s a shame she has given us nothing to work with in regards to Kira, despite the amount she talks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“L…” Kathryn dropped her eyes to her lap. “Would…would you consider not turning her in if it could lead to a guarantee that Light will be punished?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not turn her in? Ryn, she’s the second Kira. I have actually tangible, indisputable evidence against her. Her arrest was under the NPA’s jurisdiction. Even if I wanted to, there’s no way I can do that.” He sighed, a scowl weighing on his face. “Are you beginning to feel sympathetic towards her? Because if you are, perhaps you should no longer be allowed to speak during your interactions. They will be merely for her well-being and not an attempt to gather information s well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just think she could be more useful to us alive. If you turn her in and they seek the death penalty, that’s it. There’s no going back from that and if she could eventually decide she doesn’t want to protect Light...I get she killed those people and Ukita, but on the grand scheme of things…what she did is nothing compared to what Kira is doing and if you can use her to eventually bring him down…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ryn, you spend your life dissecting the innocent victims of murders. How can you even be suggesting this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because sparing her could mean sparing thousands later on, that’s how. As long as she’s alive, there’s a possibility that she will turn on Light, no matter how small.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm…” He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip, squishing it back and forth. “I suppose if she were to cooperate…give me a moment to consider this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Her head spun with Rem’s words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Save Misa. Spare her the misfortune of loving a monster. If she falls out of love with Light, then I can kill him, but if not, save her from death…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I’m half way there Rem…God I hope you kept up your end of the deal…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. “Why did you decide to…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L hugged her around her ribs, kissing the side of her head before he spoke. “Aside from the points you made, I can’t <em>entirely</em> blame her for idolizing Kira. I had Watari do some research and it’s true that he killed her parents’ murderer. I would be lying if I said it wouldn’t please me if my parents’ killer was brought to justice, though not by the hand of Kira. You yourself are grateful he killed your attacker. Also, I believe Misa Amane loves Light Yagami. I have no doubt you are capable of doing unspeakable acts for me if need be. If things were reversed and we were on the other side of justice, I would want someone to give you the same consideration.” With gentle fingers, he tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear. “When this case resolves, I will request that they do not seek the death penalty for Misa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, L. Thank you. You’ll really help her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Kathryn…for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another long day came and went with little change to the investigation. Light denied being Kira, Misa insisted she had no idea who Kira was, and Chief Yagami refused better treatment while in voluntary confinement. After her walk with Misa, Kathryn left for her room, claiming she had a meeting with her work colleagues from what she now referred to as her “old life” while the rest of Task Force members offered little insight other than the redundant mantra of “Light’s innocent”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L kept his eyes on his captives. <em>This is not a promising turn of events. I know Light Yagami is Kira, but the sudden influx of criminals dying while he’s being detained is making it difficult to prove his guilt. The Task Force is already having a difficult time accepting my suspicions and now this…this makes him look innocent. Was this all part of his plan? Why he agreed to this confinement in the first place? </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing in his pocket, tipping his head and smiling at the text message displayed across the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>When the Ding Dongs leave for the day, let’s have our nightly meeting in our room.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The minutes ticked by like hours. Eight o’clock couldn’t come fast enough for the tired detective, excited just to have a few stolen moments alone with his Bishop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as the others left, L pressed the button to talk to Watari, tucked away in the depths of Headquarters. “Wammy, would you please take over surveillance for a couple hours so I may have some time with Kathryn? ...Watari?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m already on it, My boy.” Watari’s warm tones startled L, not expecting him to already be in the room with him. “Why don’t you take the rest of the night off? You haven’t slept in days. We don’t want you falling asleep in your chair, now do we? I will let you know if anything happens.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nodding, L stood and headed toward the door. “I appreciate that, Watari. Thank you. I really want to discuss this sudden change in Light's personality with Kathryn.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, L,” The handler called after him. “Though do try to get some rest as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignoring Watari’s fatherly advice, L made his way to the half open door he had grown to love so much. “Kathryn?” His eyes scanned the dimly lit room, the only glow coming from the twinkle lights hanging around the perimeter of the ceiling. On top of her nightstand sat two glasses of cabernet sauvignon beside two strawberry cream cupcakes. His stare finally landing on her, a smile crept onto his face. “What’s all this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled back at him, tiny sparkles reflecting in her amber eyes. She sat back on her calves on top of the black and white plaid blanket, wearing a chemise the color of the ocean draping over her slight curves. “It’s our one month anniversary…well, two months if you count when we first…heh.” She cast her eyes away coyly for a moment. “Anyway…happy anniversary, my love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…You did this for me?” His steel-blue eyes flickered as his entire face softened, crawling to sit beside her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know this case has been difficult, so I thought we could talk about what’s happening with Light, have some wine and cake, and snuggle. Maybe you can actually get some sleep tonight as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve never celebrated…I…I can’t think of a nicer way to spend our anniversary. I love you, Ryn. Thank you.” He kissed her shoulder before pulling her into a hug, rubbing his hands along the chiffon ruffles. “You look absolutely beautiful.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed quietly. “Good, because I feel absolutely silly. I’ve never worn something like this for anyone before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smiling, he tightened his arms around her. “and I feel absolutely honored.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading! I've been waiting for a year to get up the courage to start posting this, so I appreciate you stopping by and giving it a look. 💜 🖤</p>
<p>A HUGE thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello">Zamello</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam">The Madam</a> for listening to my endless yammering as I edited this! </p>
<p>If you do not have an AO3 and want to stay updated on this fic, I post updates on Tumblr at <a href="https://the-l-chronicles.tumblr.com/">The-L-Chronicles</a>.<br/>(You can find extras there, too, like fan art, song reqs/soundtracks, and ficlet requests based on this story.)😊🖤</p>
<p>Also, if you like these two, check out my work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861566/chapters/70799265"> In Another Place</a>, which is a collection of little one shots and fanart that's based on this pairing.</p>
<p> <br/>For other Death Note content, You can find me on <a href="https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>